Naegi Makoto El Super Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo
by JauneArcRaiju
Summary: Naegi consiguió un poder el cual lo hace poderoso, a ver como ese poder le ayuda en la escuela Kibougamine
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Actualmente hay un chico que está en frente del Colegio Pico de la Esperanza el cual solo acepta a lo mejor de lo mejor, para poder entrar a esta prestigiosa escuela debes ser un estudiante de secundaria y ser el mejor en un ámbito. Se dice que al graduarte de este colegio ya tienes un futuro hecho.

"No puedo creer que entre a esta escuela, al parecer mi suerte tuvo algo que ver, talvez" dijo el chico.

_''Debo llevar una vida normal aquí, sé que es un poco imposible después del incidente que me llevo a tener este poder"_ pensó el chico.

** _~Hace 2 años~_ **

Vemos a un joven escolar que ahora está teniendo un pensamiento claro; "Porqué siempre tengo mala suerte?", este joven es Makoto Naegi, es un chico de colegio, el cual tiene una vida promedia, con una familia normal; pero lo que no es normal es su suerte, el cual parece que siempre es de mala suerte. Aunque hoy parece que su mala suerte estaba en su auge ya que estaba en una situación muy extraña y preocupante. Él estaba en un lugar muy tétrico y con cosas que eran como demonios.

Dos demonios estaban acercándose a él, al parecer los dos demonios estaban discutiendo sobre algo que Naegi no tenía ni idea. Al estar en frente de él, Naegi estaba muy asustado y no comprendía que era todo esto.

"Al parecer ya despertarte, me presentare; soy Rómulo y este es Remo" dijo el demonio

"Bueno, si preguntas donde estas, estas en el infierno, lo que significa que acabas de morir" dijo Remo.

"Como es que morí?" pregunto Naegi

"Bueno al parecer estabas en tu bicicleta y al cruzar la calle un camión paso y te arrollo" contesto Rómulo.

"Así que ahora que me va a pasar?" pregunto Naegi sorprendido y sin creer lo que escucho.

"Eso estábamos conversando y decidimos que te volveremos a la vida, con un regalo de nosotros que te vamos a dar" Contesto Remo.

"Que me van a dar?" Pregunto Naegi un poco curioso de lo que le van a dar los demonios.

"Bueno te vamos a revivir reemplazando las partes que ya no son rescatables de tu cuerpo en la tierra, pero con un poder que te hará un persona muy poderosa y peligrosa" respondió Rómulo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

Al terminar de decir eso Naegi le pregunto: "Porque harían eso por mí?"

"Estamos aburridos, siempre estar aquí es tedioso y pensamos que tu tal vez logres darnos entretenimiento" Contestaron los demonios. "Entonces, ¿Aceptas?" Pregunto Remo.

Naegi estaba pensando en la proposición de los demonios, pero recordó a sus padres y a su hermana, sabía que, si en verdad murió, su muerte afectaría mucho a su familia, así que decidido acepto la proposición de los demonios.

"Está bien, acepto" respondió Naegi con determinación.

Luego de aceptar comenzó el proceso para que su cuerpo se recupere, y las partes que no pudieron recuperar lo reemplazaron con cosas que habían allí para que su cuerpo este como nuevo, luego del proceso de restauración, los demonios le introdujeron en su cuerpo un poder el cual ellos explicaron que era el modo histeria, el cual hace que mejores tus habilidades y te hace más fuerte, veloz y más letal para sus enemigos; le explicaron que este modo es muy peligroso cuando la persona sucumbe a la ira, por lo que le dijeron que nadie que tuvo este poder logro controlarlo, pero sintieron que él era capaz de controlar este poder. Con eso dicho los demonios lo llevaron a la tierra y le desearon suerte.

Con eso en mente Naegi a lo largo de estos 2 años se concentró en lograr controlar este poder, lo cual no fue fácil, pero al final del 2 ano logro controlar el poder que le dieron, aunque nunca lo utilizo contra personas, mayormente se concentró en tener una vida escolar normal. Él nunca fue visto como una persona peligrosa o mala, todo lo contrario, era conocido por su amabilidad y gran sentido de ayudar a personas con sus problemas.

~Actualmente~

Mientras estaba pensando en el evento que tuvo hace 2 años dos chicas estaban detrás de él, una de las chicas que tenía el pelo rubio con una parte de color rosado y tenía dos coletas; y la otra era una chica con un cabello corto de color negro y en su cara tenia pecas.

"Oye, vas a seguir contemplando la escuela o vas a entrar" dijo la que tenía el pelo rubio fresa.

"Perdón, estaba pensando y lo que genial es ser admitido en la escuela más prestigiosa del país. Y por cierto me llamo Makoto Naegi, soy el súper estudiante suertudo definitivo" _"Aunque también un suertudo que tiene ciertos poderes sobre humanos."_ Pensó Naegi

"Ya veo, bueno yo soy Junko Enoshima, la súper estudiante Modelo Definitiva y esta cosa a mi lado es mi hermana mayor, le puedes llamar 'Hey tu'" dijo la chica del pelo fresa.

"Enoshima, solo porque sea tu hermana no te da derecho a tratarla asi." Le reprendio Naegi a Enoshima. "Por cierto cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tu talento definitivo? La verdad investigué a muchos de mis compañeros de clase, pero no encontré nada con respecto a ti." Dijo Naegi a Ikusaba.

"B…Bueno yo soy Ikusaba Mukuro, la súper estudiante Soldado Definitivo" Respondió Ikusaba

"Ya veo, Ikusaba Mukuro, bonito nombre" dijo Naegi, lo que provoco un sonrojo en Ikusaba, nunca nadie le había dicho algo bonito.

"Bueno nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir al coliseo, espero que en un futuro seamos amigos." dijo Naegi y con eso se fue. Mientras Junko está muy furiosa con Naegi por tratar de corregir su actitud hacia su hermana.

"Vas a pagar caro por tu insolencia simple mortal, nadie se mete con Junko Enoshima. Puedo tratar a las demás personas como escoria, y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer" Dijo Junko junto con una que tenía en la cabeza.

"Hermana, que le vas a hacer?" Pregunto su hermana, ya que ella conocía a su hermana, y co las personas que le molestaban pasaban un muy mal rato.

"Voy a hacer que esa basura de esperanza pague, le hare que experimente la Desesperación como ningún otro ser humano haya experimentado. Hare que su pequeña cara de bueno chico muestre una desesperación tal que no quiera volver a vivir" Respondió Junko. "Además, ¿a ti porque te debería preocupar por ese maldito? Solo eres una maquina asesina asi que no va eso de preocuparte por otros."

"Me gustaría poder ser tu amiga Naegi, pero mi hermana tal vez no quiera serlo" Penso Ikusaba, con un dolor de pensar que algo podría pasarle a Makoto.

Naegi estaba pensando en cómo sería su vida escolar en la escuela Pico de la Esperanza, él ahora estaba yendo al coliseo donde estaban los demás alumnos acepados en la academia, donde el director de la Academia Jin Kirigiri estaba dando un discurso a los estudiantes recién ingresados.

Al llegar al coliseo fue al lugar donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros de clase. Veamos: el del uniforme blanco nítido es Ishimaru Kiyotaka, la brújula moral definitiva.Se ve bastante intenso.El tipo grande con el copete es Owada Mondo, el Líder de la Pandilla de Ultimate Biker.Nota para mí: mantente en su lado bueno.No creo haber encontrado nada sobre esa chica con el cabello color lavanda, pero parece estar tratando de mirar un agujero a través del Director.La chica bronceada del chándal rojo es Asahina Aoi, la Ultimate Swimming Pro.De acuerdo, sí, ella es tan atractiva como los foros me hicieron creer.Esa chica alta y musculosa debe ser Oogami Sakura, la mejor artista marcial.Probablemente debería permanecer en su lado bueno también.Reconocería ese cabello azul en cualquier lugar, Maizono Sayaka, el último ídolo.Nunca pensé que volvería a ir a la misma escuela que ella, pero no me quejo.Creo que ese tipo pesado es Yamada Hifumi, el último autor de Fanfic.Él puede ser el único en el mundo que ama el manga y el anime más que Komaru.La chica con la nube oscura que cuelga sobre su cabeza es Fukawa Toko, el Prodigio de la Escritura Definitiva.Parece tan asustada, espero que esté bien.Ese chico rubio es Togami Byakuya, el Prodigio afluente supremo.Si la familia Togami es tan rica y poderosa como todos dicen, probablemente podría comprar y cerrar esta escuela si no le gusta.El mundo solo conoce a esa chica vestida de lolita gótica solo por su seudónimo, Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler.Realmente parece que tomará tu dinero y se reirá mientras lo hace.Están Ikusaba y Enoshima.Ese tipo de aspecto mayor es probablemente Yasuhiro Hagakure, el Clarividente supremo.La comunidad psíquica lo llama "Supernova" pero se ve demasiado relajado para ser comparado con una estrella en explosión.El chico con el pelo rojo debe ser Kuwata Leon, la estrella de béisbol definitiva.No se parece en nada a su foto, se parece más a un look punk rocker.El tipo bishōnen de allí tiene que ser Fujisaki Chihiro, el programador definitivo.Sí, él, como en un chico, todavía es muy difícil de creer.

Hace poco tiempo, Fujisaki sacudió al mundo al anunciar que siempre había sido hombre."No puedo mentir más. Nunca me volveré más fuerte, y nunca me sentiré cómodo conmigo mismo a menos que diga la verdad".Así comenzó el anuncio.Tengo que admitir que después de escuchar su historia puedo entender, cuando somos más jóvenes, todos pensamos que solo hay una manera correcta de ser varonil, femenino o algo realmente.Debe haber estado aterrorizado de que la gente dijera cuán sexista era, pero con algunas excepciones, la comunidad tecnológica y el mundo en general eran bastante comprensivos.Cómo, incluso si no pudieran entender, sería casi imposible permanecer enojado;Quiero decir, niño o niña, Fujisaki es tan lindo que probablemente podría confundirse con una bebé panda.

Luego del discurso el directos les dijo a los estudiantes: "Ahora les presentare a los personajes que serán responsable de los dormitorios de los estudiantes" De ahí dos personas se presentaron. El encargado de ver a los chicos era el profesor Kizakura Koichi y la encargada del dormitorio de chicas era Yukizome Chisa.

"Hola a todos soy Yukizome Chisa la ex-súper ama de llaves definitivo, soy la encargada del dormitorio de las chicas y él es Kizakura Koichi, el encargado del dormitorio de los chicos."

Así seguido llamaban a los estudiantes para que se acomoden al lado de los profesores para que se vayan a los dormitorios, pero sucedió algo que Naegi no pudo pensar que pasaría.

"Naegi Makoto" Llamo la profesora Yukizome.

"Disculpe profesora creo que cometió un error, yo soy Naegi Makoto" respondió Naegi.

La situación era muy complicada y a la vez divertida para algunos de los compañeros de clase de Naegi.

"Que pasara ahora en adelante?" Pensó Naegi.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"Profesora creo que cometió un error, yo soy Naegi Makoto" respondió

La profesora Yukizome, los demás docentes y los estudiantes se sorprendieron que un chico haya sido puesto en el dormitorio de las chicas. Un incómodo silencio que duro 5 segundos hasta que los estudiantes masculinos se estaban riendo de Naegi por su mala suerte.

"En serio, Hermano tienes una suerte terrible jajaja" dijo Leon Kuwata." Nun...nunca hubiera predicho esto jajajaja" dijo Hagakure Yasuhiro." Oh hombre, no sé si llamarte pobre bastardo o bastardo con suerte" dijo Mondo Owada. Parecia poder controlar la risa mejor que los demás, pero todavía encontraba la situación de Naegi muy divertida. A Ishimaru Kiyotaka no le parecía divertido la situación y formula una pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos "Esto es muy inapropiado para el entorno escolar ¿cómo ocurrió algo asi?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el director, y para crédito del hombre, no se marchitó bajo las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Tan calmado como pudo, comenzó a explicar: "Bueno, para este año, la lotería para elegir al Ultimate Lucky Student comenzó tarde, el Comité Directivo se mostró muy firme en cuanto a que la suerte no era un talento. Tan pronto como les recordé a Komaeda Nagito y su suerte cedieron. Originalmente, Lucky Student de este año era una niña de secundaria, pero, si perdona la expresión, por suerte, el camión de correo que contiene su invitación fue atrapado en un accidente y la invitación se quemó. "

"Podría saber algo sobre eso," interrumpió Naegi tímidamente.

"Bueno, independientemente, el dibujo tuvo que hacerse de nuevo, porque como lo vi, y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo, que tal desgracia descalificaría a alguien de ser el último estudiante afortunado. Cuando dibujamos el nombre de Naegi-kun, vimos su primer nombre, Makoto. No quiero avergonzarte, Naegi-kun, pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo que es un nombre andrógino. Aunque, eso no debería haber impedido que Kizakura-sensei tuviera tu archivo. Gran exploración por cierto ", dijo el Director Kirigiri, dejando su profesionalidad al final para dispararle a su viejo amigo.

"Oye, tampoco parecías demasiado preocupado por eso", se defendió Kizakura.

"Bueno, esto no debería ser demasiado difícil de arreglar, ¿verdad?" la chica de cabello lavanda preguntó.

"Normalmente no lo sería, pero hay ciertos factores que lo impiden", respondió el director. Luego comenzó a explicar: "El año pasado, la Clase 77-B tenía 16 estudiantes; 8 hombres y 8 mujeres, sin embargo, solo 15 se habían presentado a la clase. Hacia el final del primer año, Yukizome-sensei había informado nos dice que uno de sus alumnos había estado saltando la clase por un proyecto personal, uno que desde entonces canceló y comenzó a asistir a la clase ".

"Una de mis naranjas podridas me eludió", dijo Yukizome sin rodeos mientras sacaba la lengua y se golpeaba la cabeza.

"Eso por sí solo no habría sido un problema, ya que incluso si hubiera habido una proporción sesgada de estudios, siempre tenemos una habitación adicional que probablemente ya haya captado, generalmente intentamos una proporción 1: 1 entre estudiantes masculinos y femeninos y con el reciente anuncio de Fujisaki-kun, le dimos la última habitación disponible en el dormitorio de los chicos, así que ... "explicó el Director Kirigiri antes de irse al final.

"Lo siento, no quise causar ningún problema", dijo Fujisaki, temblando.

"No te preocupes, Fujisaki-kun. Esto podría ser incómodo, pero no es el fin del mundo", dijo Naegi, tratando de animar al último más pequeño y darle un giro positivo a su situación actual. Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba preocupado. Realmente había querido causar una buena primera impresión con todos sus compañeros de clase y ahora parecía que tendría que lidiar con la mitad de sus compañeros de clase y sus compañeros de clase superior constantemente sospechando de sus motivos.

"Espera, dijiste la última habitación disponible, pero debería haber dos más: una para Naegi-kun y otra extra. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" La chica de cabello lavanda presionó.

"Bueno ..." comenzó el Director.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niños_**

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera volvimos hasta hoy, ¿cómo?" preguntó un niño con cabello rosado mirando las dos habitaciones a ambos lados de la habitación de cierto estudiante de cabello blanco.

"Qué mala suerte para mí, no tendré una luz brillante de esperanza para un vecino este año", dijo el estudiante de pelo blanco con calma.

"¿Cómo es que estos dos no se pueden vivir, mientras que el resto del dormitorio está bien?" Preguntó un chico con traje de chef.

Un chico rubio con traje señaló al chico de cabello blanco y dijo: "Cuando ese hijo de puta loco está involucrado, todo es posible".

"Espero que esto no cause ningún problema", dijo un chico corpulento con un traje blanco.

Las habitaciones solo podían considerarse restos de naufragios: de alguna manera, los techos a ambos lados de la habitación del chico de cabello blanco se habían derrumbado mientras el resto del edificio todavía estaba estructuralmente sólido. Las tuberías sobresalían de donde habrían estado los baños, y los artefactos de iluminación estaban dañados sin posibilidad de reparación. Era como si se hubiera agregado una adición a una casa que estaba destinada a ser tres habitaciones una al lado de la otra, pero solo la central había sobrevivido. En cierto modo, eso es lo que esto era, los dormitorios más nuevos en el campus eran un proyecto conjunto entre el ex Ultimate Architect y el ex Ultimate Construction Worker. Las habitaciones en cuestión estaban en la planta baja, tres juntas, sobresaliendo. No había habitaciones sobre ellas, ni sótanos debajo de ellas, por lo que no habría peligro para el resto del edificio.

"Bueno, el agua y la electricidad que van a esas habitaciones se han cerrado, así que mientras tu habitación esté bien", dijo el chico rubio.

"Oh, absolutamente, no deberías dudar del talento de los ex alumnos de la maravillosa escuela", dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

"Excepto cuando esos talentos están en contra de tu suerte", dijo el chico de cabello rosado.

"Bueno, hicieron que alguien viniera a inspeccionarlo y lo aprobaron", dijo un chico alto y musculoso.

Este será un año extraño que ya puedo decir, pensaron la mayoría de los niños.

* * *

"Estás bromeando", dijo la chica de cabello lavanda sin rodeos.

"No, lo vi yo mismo. Incluso cuando ese chico no está cerca de su suerte, todavía hace estas cosas", dijo Kizakura.

"Bueno, tendremos que aprovecharlo al máximo, quiero decir, estaré allí para vigilarlo si alguien está preocupado", dijo Yukizome, sonriendo.

"Sí chico, demonios, así es como puedes conocer a tu futura esposa", agregó Kizakura. Naegi sabía que el hombre estaba bromeando, pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Si alguien les hubiera prestado atención, se habrían dado cuenta de que las palabras de Kizakura también lograron provocar un sonrojo de Ikusaba y Maizono.

"No estoy seguro de que eso ayude, Sensei", dijo Naegi. Lo que más asustó a Naegi sobre su situación fue lo calladas que habían estado las chicas. Todos parecían mirarlo como si trataran de determinar si se podía confiar en él o no.

Oogami fue el primero en hablar sobre la situación, "Naegi-kun, pareces ser confiable a primera vista, pero aún estaré pendiente de ti".

Esa declaración, más que la de Yukizome, tranquilizó a las chicas.

"Bueno, si Yukizome-sensei y Oogami-san van a vigilarlo, supongo que no tenemos nada que temer", dijo Celes. Para ella esto era algo a lo que tendría que adaptarse.

"Me siento un poco mal por él, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?" Asahina preguntó retóricamente. Incluso si Naegi fuera un pervertido, y ella creería que no lo era hasta que ella le diera una razón para pensar lo contrario, no era como si él pudiera haber planeado algo como esto de antemano.

"Sí, sí, claro. Apuesto a que solo está esperando que bajemos la guardia", intervino Fukawa.

"No, yo nunca-" comenzó Naegi.

"Bueno, probablemente deberíamos continuar esto en el dormitorio", interrumpió Yukizome mientras recogía sus cargos y los llevaba a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

"¡Qué!" No eran más que dos voces, pero Naegi no se habría sorprendido si todo el campus escuchara ese grito de indignación.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que un niño va a vivir con nosotros ?!" gritó un pelirrojo.

"¡Eww! ¡Apuesto a que es un pervertido como Hanamura!" agregó una pequeña niña rubia con un kimono rosa.

"No, juro que no soy un pervertido", respondió Naegi.

"Entiendo las preocupaciones de todos, pero no es como si dejáramos a sus estudiantes sin supervisión", dijo Yukizome con voz autorizada.

"Pero Sensei, ¿y si-" comenzó la pelirroja.

"Sin peros, Naegi-kun será tratado como cualquier otro estudiante", dijo Yukizome interrumpiéndola. Naegi, aliviada ante la idea de que alguien a su lado dejara escapar un suspiro antes de que Yukizome continuara, "Por supuesto, si él se sale de la línea, bueno ..." se detuvo antes de sacar un wakizashi.

Naegi se puso mortalmente pálido ante esa advertencia. "_Olvídate de graduarte, tal vez ni siquiera sobreviva a esta escuela_" pensó.

El único que parecía estar disfrutando de la situación era Enoshima. No había olvidado a Naegi amonestándola antes y estaba disfrutando de verlo retorcerse. Un cóctel de desesperación / venganza, mi favorito. Es una pena que no sea la causa, pero no te preocupes mi pequeño bagel de esperanza, tendremos mucho tiempo para más de ambos.

"Creo que todos ustedes tienen una idea equivocada sobre Naegi-kun", dijo una dulce y melodiosa voz. El último ídolo, Maizono Sayaka continuó: "Él y yo fuimos a la misma secundaria durante tres años y nunca causó ningún problema".

Naegi, quien se sintió aliviado de que alguien hubiera hablado por él y sorprendido de que Maizono lo recordara, susurró un silencioso "Gracias" al ídolo.

Maizono le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

"Si tenemos la idea correcta o no, apenas importa en este momento", dijo Celes. Al ver algunas miradas confusas, continuó: "Todos estaremos viviendo juntos en el futuro previsible, así que bien podríamos dejar el asunto a un lado por ahora".

"Ella plantea un buen punto, por ahora deberíamos tratar de ser civil sobre esto", estuvo de acuerdo la chica de cabello lavanda.

Al ver que nadie más quería discutir, Yukizome aprovechó ese momento para decir: "Dado que todos vamos a vivir juntos, preséntenos. Empezaré, mi nombre es Yukizome Chisa, la Ultima Ama de llaves de la clase 74 y el aula". maestra de la clase 77-B. De hecho, hagamos que mi clase continúe ".

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! Yo, próximo Sensei, Mioda Ibuki, la Diosa de la Música. Ibuki es el Músico Supremo de la Clase 77-B", la chica que habló tenía el pelo largo. Si bien la mayor parte le cayó por la espalda, también había algunos que estaban diseñados en dos cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tenía múltiples piercings y su atuendo gritaba punk rock.

"Soy Koizumi Mahiru, el fotógrafo definitivo. Si un niño va a vivir aquí, espero que seas confiable", dijo el pelirrojo, más resignado que aceptado. Además de tener el pelo rojo, Koizumi también tenía pecas y vestía un uniforme escolar sencillo. Para Naegi, ella se parecía más a la hermana de Ikusaba que a Enoshima.

"Soy Saionji Hiyoko, la mejor bailarina tradicional. Preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de mí. De hecho, ¿qué tal si duermes afuera hasta que arregles tu vivienda?" Esta era la chica rubia en el kimono. Tenía una cara linda, pero parecía que tenía una racha cruel.

¿Los demás también me van a disparar? Se preguntó Naegi.

"Pekoyama Peko, el espadachín definitivo", dijo simplemente una chica con ojos rojos, anteojos y cabello plateado.

"Zz-huh, Oh, soy Nanami Chiaki, la Jugadora Suprema. Soy la Representante de Clase 77-B", dijo una niña bajita con cabello rosado adormilada. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha muy parecida a la de Naegi, solo que tenía orejas de gato encima.

"Soy Owari Akane, la gimnasta suprema. Me encanta comer y me encanta pelear", dijo una chica alta y morena con cabello castaño salvaje. Llevaba una camisa blanca, una falda corta a cuadros, y tan avergonzada como Naegi estaba de admitir que se dio cuenta de esto, tenía un cofre muy grande.

"Saludos, mi nombre es Sonia Nevermind, soy la princesa suprema. Espero que nuestro tiempo juntos sea 'hella tight'", dijo una hermosa chica rubia. Naegi no tenía dudas sobre su reclamo, exudaba la belleza y la elegancia que uno esperaría de una princesa.

Una chica de aspecto aterrorizado con cabello morado y uniforme de enfermera fue el siguiente: "E-Soy Tsumiki Mm-mikan, la enfermera definitiva. Con tu misión por permiso, ¿puedo recordar tus nombres?"

"Está bien, Clase 78 tu turno", dijo Yukizome.

Como Naegi ya había investigado o conocido a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, solo escuchó realmente una presentación en particular.

"Mi nombre es Kirigiri Kyoko, soy el último detective. Antes de que alguien pregunte, sí, soy la hija del director y no, no quiero hablar de eso", dijo la chica de cabello lavanda.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Naegi: "Soy Naegi Makoto, el último estudiante afortunado de la clase 78. Trataré de no hacer que nuestra situación actual sea más incómoda de lo que ya es".

"Oh, genial, un pervertido como Hanamura y un bicho raro como Komaeda", dijo Saionji.

"Creo que es suficiente", dijo Yukizome antes de que el comentario de Saionji pudiera incitar algo. Continuando, dijo: "Ahora estoy segura de que te estás preguntando dónde están los otros estudiantes. Los estudiantes de la clase 76 se están preparando para la graduación. También hay otros dormitorios y ahí es donde se hospedan. Esos dormitorios son bastante viejos y He oído hablar de expandir este. Así que nos guste o no, puede ser una posibilidad muy real que Naegi-kun se quede con nosotros al menos este año escolar ".

Cuando nadie dijo nada, Yukizome dijo: "Bien, ahora que todos entendemos, permíteme contarte sobre este dormitorio y sus reglas. Hay una cocina y un comedor, pero eres más que bienvenido a comer en la cafetería. Hay lavadoras y secadoras, pero espero que cada uno de ustedes lave su propia ropa. El día de la basura es todos los martes y las bolsas de basura deben colocarse en los botes de basura afuera a la izquierda del edificio. ¿Entendido? Bien, ¿qué tal si ordenamos salir a cenar? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?"

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

La cena había ido bien, al menos no había habido más quejas sobre la presencia de Naegi. Sin embargo, eso realmente no lo tranquilizó, podía decir que estar allí había hecho que la mayoría de las chicas se sintieran un poco incómodas. Luego, cuando salió y llamó a su casa, prometió contarle a su familia cómo había sido su primer día. Había esperado que lo pusieran en el teléfono con altavoz, no había esperado que su hermana se riera de él. Al menos mamá y papá parecían comprensivos, suspiró mentalmente. "Bueno, todos me odian, así que solo puede mejorar a partir de aquí, ¿verdad?" No le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Nadie te odia, al menos yo no", dijo una voz. Naegi miró a su lado y vio a Maizono saliendo para ver cómo estaba.

"Oh Maizono-san, gracias por lo de antes. Es bueno saber que no todos aquí piensan que soy un pervertido", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa cansada. Hoy realmente le había pasado factura.

"No podrías haber sabido que esto sucedería, pero me pregunto si es tu suerte", reflexionó Maizono.

"Mi suerte parece inclinarse más hacia el mal, así que tal vez", coincidió Naegi.

"Oye. Anímate, los demás se calentarán contigo", le aseguró Maizono.

"Sí, hasta entonces supongo que tendré que mostrarles a los demás que no quiero hacer daño", acordó Naegi, sonriendo.

Sin el conocimiento de ninguno de ellos, había alguien más escuchando. Ikusaba también había querido ver a Naegi, pero desafortunadamente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Nunca antes había consolado a alguien y nadie la había consolado. Entonces, aunque estaba celosa de que Maizono estuviera teniendo el momento que había deseado para sí misma, se alegró de que alguien le hubiera devuelto la sonrisa a Naegi.

* * *

**_En el Dormitorio de Naegi_**

Naegi después de encontrarse con Maizono se fue a su habitación, donde estaba meditando, siempre lo hacía para poder mantener el control de su poder demoniaco que les dio Rómulo y Remo. Al parecer este poder llamado "Histeria" le daba una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, aparte de que si recibía un daño como una herida hecho por un cuchillo se curaba. Al principio le fue difícil, ya que, si se enojaba o sentía ira automáticamente tenia deseos de destrucción, ya que después de 1 semana del incidente en la calle se topó con chicos mayores que el que le estaban golpeando, pero llego a un punto donde Naegi exploto y el poder que tenía lo uso contra ellos; los chicos después de ese incidente fueron llevados al hospital; aparte de que en la pelea Naegi se dio cuente que podía verlos moverse en cámara lenta. Luego de este incidente busco una por lo que decidió recurrir a la meditación, por el cual logro controlar su poder y logro usarlo sin tener que recurrir al odio o a la ira, aunque aún estaba ese problema, en caso de que el despertaba su poder a través del odio y la ira podía caber la posibilidad de que no se logre controlar y lastime a todos a su alrededor.

Después de meditar se fue a dormir y decidió hacer algo para que las chicas logren aceptarlo en su dormitorio y poder mostrarles que él no tenía intenciones oscuras.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy - Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Primer día de clases_**

La cocina del dormitorio se estaba aprovechando esta mañana. Naegi había decidido como un gesto de buena voluntad preparar el desayuno para las chicas. Entonces, se levantó antes de lo que normalmente se sentía cómodo, cuando terminó su rutina matutina, y se fue directamente al trabajo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el olor atrajera la atención de algunas de las chicas.

La chica alta y morena, Owari si recordaba correctamente, fue la primera en el comedor y exclamó: "¡Algo huele genial!"

Ella fue seguida por Oogami, que acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento matutino: "De hecho, tenía la impresión de que seríamos responsables de nuestro propio desayuno, así que es una agradable sorpresa".

"Solo deme unos minutos más y todo debería estar listo. ¿Podrían ustedes dos asegurarse de que todos estén aquí?" Preguntó Naegi.

Owari, que nunca pasaba comida cuando se la ofrecían, estaba más que feliz de recoger a las otras chicas. Una vez que todos llegaron, Naegi dejó todo sobre la mesa, se volvió y sonrió y dijo: "El desayuno está listo".

"Naegi-kun, ¿hiciste todo esto?" Preguntó Yukizome.

"Sí, Sensei. Sé que esta situación no es ideal, y sé que todos ya se han formado una opinión sobre mí, pero quiero que todos sepan que no causaré problemas mientras estoy aquí", respondió Naegi.

"Eshtto estah dehliciohso", dijo Owari con la boca llena de comida.

"De acuerdo, es bastante bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?" Celes preguntó después de algunos bocados delicados.

"Solía ayudar en la casa todo el tiempo. Puedo cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa. Incluso puedo hacer muchas cosas útiles", respondió Naegi.

"Si te encargas de todo eso, entonces tal vez consideraré darte una oportunidad, Siervo", dijo Saionji.

"Ahora Naegi-kun lo siento que te pida esto, ¿pero puedes hacerlo diariamente?", le dijo Yukizome. Sería bueno tener un poco de ayuda para cuidar a todos, y es bueno ser la persona a la que se cuida para un cambio, pensó.

"Bueno, quiero decir que no estaba planeando hacerlo regularmente, pero supongo que está bien. Si estoy ocupado, al menos nadie se preocupará de que haga algo pervertido", razonó Naegi. "Mientras hablamos de eso, soy consciente de cómo lavar la ropa interior, pero tal vez todos deberían manejar la suya, para que no haya malentendidos", sugirió.

"Eh, ¿qué tipo de malentendido?" Asahina preguntó inocentemente.

"Sí, si sabes cómo no deberías hacerlo", preguntó Owari, ajeno a lo que Naegi estaba haciendo.

"No, simplemente no", dijo Koizumi en respuesta a ambos.

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

**_Aula de clase 77-B_**

Cuando las chicas de la Clase 77-B llegaron a su salón de clases, esperaban algunas preguntas sobre la presencia de Naegi en su dormitorio. Les habían contado cómo sus compañeros de clase habían encontrado humorística su situación y estaban seguros de que la noticia había llegado a sus propios compañeros de clase masculinos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está el pobre bastardo?" preguntó un chico con cabello rubio corto y ojos dorados. Llevaba un traje y tenía lo que solo podía describirse como una cara de bebé, no es que nadie dijera esa última parte en voz alta. Este era Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, el último Yakuza y heredero del Clan Kuzuryuu.

"Parece inofensivo", respondió Pekoyama simplemente.

"Parece ser confiable, pero todavía no me gusta", agregó Koizumi.

"Tengan cuidado, puede tener un incubus en su medio", advirtió un niño que parecía tener heterocromía. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y una bufanda morada. Su cabello, que era negro y gris, estaba peinado hacia atrás con la excepción de un mechón de cabello en el medio que se pegó y es bastante rizado. Este era Tanaka Gundam, el criador definitivo, y un chuunibyou si su idioma era una indicación.

"Él-él parecía realmente agradable", respondió Tsumiki.

"De hecho, más que un incubus, se parece mucho más al héroe legendario de mi país. Sin embargo, debo ver qué camisa de color usa debajo de su sudadera para saber con certeza", agregó Sonia.

"Ahh, Sonia-san, ¿estás realmente de acuerdo con esto?" un niño con cabello rosado y una gorra tejida gimió. Este chico era el Mecánico Supremo, Souda Kazuichi.

"Ibuki piensa que Makoto-chan es agradable", dijo Mioda alegremente.

"También me gusta, creo", añadió Nanami adormilada.

"Un chico en tu dormitorio, y otro estudiante afortunado definitivo. Quizás su suerte supere la mía. Pero lo más importante, ¿brillará su esperanza por esto? ¿O tal vez no deseas que un estudiante afortunado de la basura deshonre tu dormitorio?" un chico alto y pálido con cabello blanco no le preguntó a nadie en particular. Este chico llevaba una sudadera con capucha, no muy diferente de la de Naegi, aunque era más larga. Fue el último estudiante afortunado de la clase 77-B Komaeda Nagito.

"Mientras siga haciendo comida como lo hizo esta mañana, puede vivir donde quiera", dijo Owari, babeando un poco por los recuerdos de las comidas pasadas.

"Si ese es el caso, Owari-san, ¿qué tal si él y yo intercambiamos espacios de vida?", Sugirió un chico bajo con traje de chef. Este chico era Hanamura Teruteru, el Ultimate Cook según su archivo, pero el Ultimate Chef si le preguntas. El último pervertido si le preguntas a alguien más.

"Sí, no, tomaré al sirviente que no es un pervertido abierto", dijo Saionji, derribando a su compañero de clase.

"¿Entonces ESTÁ TRABAJANDO PARA GANAR SU LUGAR? ¡Creo que ME GUSTA YA!" gritó un joven grande y musculoso con una chaqueta negra con cabello negro. Casi parecía que su pura intensidad estaba causando chispas en sus ojos. Este joven era Nidai Nekomaru.

"Supongo que admiro su dedicación, pero ¿no crees que estás siendo injusto con él? No podría haber sabido que lo colocarían en el dormitorio equivocado", señaló un niño con un traje blanco. Este chico habría sido un timbre muerto para Togami Byakuya, excepto por una cosa, estaba bastante gordo. Este chico era el último impostor.

"Correcto, incluso podría gustarte si le dieras una oportunidad", agregó un niño bajito y enfermo. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño claro y llevaba un traje marrón. Este fue el último animador, Mitarai Ryota. Mitarai era la estudiante desaparecida en la clase 77-B. Había colocado la creación de anime sobre las personas en su primer año, pero con un poco de persuasión de su amigo, el Impostor, y sus compañeros de clase, lo habían aclarado.

"Este no es un anime de harem pervertido. Dios, eres casi tan malo como Hanamura", dijo Saionji.

"Está bien, es suficiente", dijo Yukizome cuando entró en la habitación. "Naegi-kun y sus arreglos de vivienda no estarán en ninguna prueba, así que comencemos nuestra lección, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

**_Al mismo tiempo_**

**_Salón de clase 78_**

"Entonces, veo que sobreviviste tu primera noche", dijo la voz altiva de Togami Byakuya.

"La moral era baja, pero creo que me dan una oportunidad", respondió Naegi.

"Sí, la moral era baja, si eres un hombre, esto debería ser un sueño hecho realidad", dijo Kuwata.

"Ciertamente encajas en el perfil de Naegi, el protagonista del manga harem", agregó Yamada.

"Correcto. Además, la poligamia no es bienvenida en un ambiente escolar", agregó Ishimaru.

"Predije totalmente que estaría bien. Oye Naegi-chi, ¿quieres saber que esta situación afectará tu futuro?" Preguntó Hagakure.

"Creo que solo puede terminar de dos maneras: si me quedo con el lado bueno de todos, vivo y si hago algo no debido estoy muerto", le dijo Naegi.

_"Demasiado tarde para permanecer en mi lado bueno amigo, no es que tenga uno para empezar"_ se dijo Enoshima.

"No damos tanto miedo, ¿verdad?" Asahina preguntó.

"No es tanto una cuestión de miedo, ya que no me siento bienvenido. Koizumi-senpai y Saionji-senpai en particular parecían estar esperando que hiciera algo", explicó Naegi.

"No les hagas caso, estoy seguro de que vendrán", dijo Maizono en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

"¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? ¿Deberían hacerlo? Él es el que se entromete", dijo Fukawa.

"Sin embargo, no es realmente su culpa", respondió Ikusaba. Realmente no podía entender por qué quería defender a este chico, pero sabía que nunca antes se había sentido así. Nunca le diría a su hermana, pero decidió que le gustaba este sentimiento.

"Ikusaba-san está en lo correcto. Naegi-kun está viviendo con nosotros y seremos adultos al respecto", agregó Oogami.

"Si él puede prepararme Royal Milk Tea de ahora en adelante, no tengo objeciones para él", dijo Celes.

"No sé si estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás basando en tu aprobación, pero tienes razón; si confiamos o no en Naegi es algo que tendremos que decidir por nosotros mismos", dijo Kirigiri.

"Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, Naegi-kun", le dijo Fujisaki.

"No es tu culpa, Fujisaki-kun. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrías haber mantenido tu secreto viviendo con las chicas?" Preguntó Naegi.

"Probablemente no mucho", admitió Fujisaki.

"Lo más probable es que creo que es mejor tener presión sobre mí ahora que si te hubieran descubierto en el futuro. Encontraré una manera de hacer que esto funcione, así que no te preocupes", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_"No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, pero sé que lo voy a solucionar, hare que las chicas me vean como un chico confiable, bueno un chico confiable con poderes fuera de lugar"_ dijo mentalmente Naegi.

* * *

**_Mientras en el infierno _**

Rómulo y Remo estaban viendo la situación de Naegi.

"Que divertido es la vida del chico, ¿tú crees que logre derrotar a los demás portadores?" dijo Rómulo

"No sabría decirte si lo logre, hay 18 personas que tienen un poder similar al suyo, pero lo que te puedo decir que será muy divertido ver el desenlace de esto. Solo de los 18 portadores, solo uno será el que logre la victoria de este encuentro."

Luego de decir esto los dos demonios se rieron muy fuerte, ya que sabían que la batalla de estos 18 demonios haría interesante su vida aburrida en el infierno.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**_Academia del pico de la esperanza_**

**_Tercer día de clases_**

Naegi no tenía idea de qué esperar cuando comenzaron las clases.Hope's Peak Academy es la escuela que está por encima de todas las demás después de todo, por lo que seguiría que el trabajo del curso sería difícil, ¿verdad?Incorrecto.No solo el trabajo del curso parecía ser el mismo que uno encontraría en cualquier otra escuela, sino que la asistencia era opcional.Si no hubiera sido por Ishimaru, Naegi dudaba que la mitad de sus compañeros de clase se hubieran presentado.

Realmente no entiendo cómo una escuela puede funcionar así,pensó Naegi mientras se sentaba escuchando la conferencia de su maestro y tomando notas.

Sin embargo, Naegi no fue el único distraído durante la conferencia.Las Hermanas de la Desesperación, como se llamaban a sí mismas, también estaban pensando en otras cosas.

Concéntrate en la lección como un buen estudiante, pequeña mierda esperanzada, pronto te doy un curso intensivo en Despair 101,pensó Enoshima mientras miraba a Naegi.

Ikusaba, siguiendo la línea de visión de su hermana, vio que Enoshima había estado mirando a Naegi.Un sentimiento desconocido había comenzado a alcanzar al Ultimate Soldier, un sentimiento de temor.¿Junko-chan planea hacerle algo a Naegi-kun?¿Pero por qué?El es solo un estudiante.¿Y por qué me siento tan asustado, es esta desesperación?Pero Junko-chan dijo que se suponía que debía sentirse bien, así que debo estar sintiéndome mal.Seguiré probando a Junko-chan, intentaré sentir desesperación como tú.Soy el único que te puede entender, soy una buena hermana mayor.Pero no quiero que le pase nada a Naegi-kun, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que se ponga del lado de nosotros.Me invitó a hablar con él acerca de ser el hermano mayor, tal vez pueda convencerlo entonces.Los pensamientos de la pobre niña continuaron así hasta que la lección terminó para el día.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy - Dormitorio de chicas_**

**_Noche_**

La cena había sido buena, al menos en opinión de Ikusaba.Koizumi y Saionji ya no sospechaban de todo lo que hacía Naegi, aunque estaba claro que ambos aún no habían aceptado completamente su presencia.Las otras chicas parecían disfrutar de su compañía, o ya no sentían demasiado la situación.No pudo evitar sentirse enojada con Saionji y, en menor medida, con Celeste.Mientras que Celeste actuaba como si Naegi fuera una sirvienta, al menos ella apreciaba lo que Naegi estaba haciendo por ellos, apreciaba especialmente el té que él le preparó.Saionji parecía querer que Naegi actuara como su esclava.Por segunda vez hoy, Ikusaba tuvo un extraño sentimiento. Por supuesto, no me gustaría que uno de mis superiores trate a mi compañero de clase como un esclavo.Especialmente no me gusta que Naegi-kun simplemente lo tome.Entonces, ¿por qué Junko-chan se río tanto cuando dije eso?Sé que Naegi-kun se ofreció a hacer todo esto, pero aún así ...

Después de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar su mente para la tarea que tenía por delante, Ikusaba llamó a la puerta de Naegi.Muy pronto, Naegi abrió la puerta y, aunque estaba sorprendido de recibir una visita, estaba claramente feliz de ver a Ikusaba.

"Ikusaba-san, buenas noches. ¿Está todo bien?"preguntó.

"¡No! ¡Quiero decir que sí! Quiero decir, solo quería hablar", dijo Ikusaba, nervioso._Pensé que estaba listo para esto, ¿qué me pasa?_se preguntó a sí misma.

"Está bien, soy libre de hablar, déjame cerrar esto", dijo Naegi mientras tomaba su teléfono.

"Oh, si estás ocupado, puedo volver más tarde", le dijo Ikusaba.A decir verdad, estaba desgarrada.No quería irse, pero no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación con Naegi ahora que estaba allí.

"No, está bien. Ya he visto este episodio de todos modos", dijo Naegi.Antes de cerrar la aplicación en su teléfono, un pensamiento lo golpeó."Oye Ikusaba-san, ¿quieres terminar de ver esto conmigo?"preguntó.

"¿Qué es?"Ikusaba preguntó de vuelta.

"Rojo contra azul, es un gran espectáculo sobre dos grupos de soldados. Bueno, así es como comenzó de todos modos", explicó Naegi.

Naegi aparte de meditar para poder controlar su poder, también en las noches veía Rojo contra Azul; un día lo vio por una recomendación de un amigo, y luego de ver unos capítulos quedo fascinado por la historia y la trama de este.

"Está bien", dijo Ikusaba simplemente.Naegi no la estaba vendiendo exactamente con la idea de este espectáculo, pero de todos modos se sentó en su cama."_Al menos esto debería darme tiempo para pensar qué decir"_,pensó.

"Bueno, es mejor cuando lo ves, lo prometo", le aseguró Naegi.Luego preguntó: "¿Quieres que empiece de nuevo el episodio?"

"No, pero ¿podrías prepararme la escena?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Claro. El de la armadura de color acero con adornos amarillos es el Agente Washington. Está a punto de pelear contra un mercenario llamado Locus. Locus, su compañero, sus hombres; y su jefe comenzó una guerra civil en este planeta llamado Chorus para acabar con la población para que luego pudieran saquear el armamento extraterrestre; aplicarle ingeniería inversa y luego venderlo en el mercado negro ", explicó Naegi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Eso suena como una misión que Fenrir habría tomado.Tal vez no aniquile un planeta, sino que incite a una guerra civil,pensó Ikusaba.Después de dejar a un lado ese pensamiento, dijo: "Está bien, comience".

**Washington:**(para sí mismo)Última revista, Wash. Haz que cuente.

Se queda sin cobertura, pero a Locus no se lo ve por ningún lado.

**Locus:** (fuera de pantalla) ¿Por qué continúa ayudando a estas personas, Agente Washington?

**Washington:**(suavemente)¿Dónde estás?(camina hacia adelante lentamente)

**Locus:** (fuera de pantalla) No tienesnadaque ganar de ellos.No hay razón para luchar por ellos.Y, sin embargo, aquí estás parado con tu vida en la línea para ellos.

**Washington:** ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Locus se desprende y dispara a Washington, quien se zambulle para protegerse.Sale corriendo, pero Locus ha vuelto a esconderse.

**Locus:**(fuera de pantalla) Solíasser mucho más.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"Ikusaba preguntó mientras el video continuaba reproduciéndose.

"Esa es una historia larga, pero aquí está la versión corta. Washington fue originalmente parte de un programa de súper soldado, Project Freelancer. Los ejércitos Rojo y Azul fueron realmente solo para fines de entrenamiento. Parte de simulaciones para entrenar a los Freelancers, pero eso finalmente se vino abajo y Wash se instaló con el Equipo Azul ".

"¿Lavar?"

"Cada miembro del reparto principal llama al Agente Washington, Washington. Si lo desea, podría enviarle un enlace al canal para toda la serie", sugirió Naegi.

"Lo pensaré", dijo Ikusaba antes de volver su atención al video.

**Locus:**(fuera de pantalla)Alguna vez fuiste enemigo de estos hombres.¡Eras despiadado!¡Eras un sobreviviente!

**Washington: **yo era una persona diferente.

**Locus:** (fuera de pantalla)No, eras un soldado.

Wash nota que el aire resplandece y lo mira sospechosamente.

**Washington:** Dices eso como si fueran dos cosas diferentes.

**Locus:**(descendiente)Cuando a un verdadero soldado se le dice que mate, él mata.No cuestiona por qué, no llora a los caídos;él cumple su papel y pasa al siguiente.

**Washington:** ¿Esoes lo que quieres ser?¿Un verdadero soldado?

Se revela que Locus está encubierto y parado en una pasarela sobre Wash, su arma apuntando a él.Él se desacopla.

**Locus:** ¡No, eso es lo que soy!

Locus dispara, pero Wash lo evita.Apunta de nuevo a Locus, pero ha desaparecido nuevamente.

**Washington:** ¡Maldita sea!

"¿De qué están hablando?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Bueno, el Proyecto Freelancer era un grupo de soldados de élite, como mencioné. Wash estaba entre los seis primeros, aunque era el peor miembro de su escuadrón, en realidad tenía un gancho pegado a su entrepierna, o eso dijo".Dándole tiempo a Ikusaba para reírse, continuó: "Lo que él y muchos de los Freelancers no se dieron cuenta, al menos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, fue que estaban trabajando para los malos. Más tarde descubrimos que estaban peleando incluso chicos peores y que su jefe, el Director, comenzó con buenas intenciones, pero eso nos llevaría a través de las temporadas seis a la 13. De todos modos, sucedió algo que hizo que Wash se pareciera mucho a Locus, y algunas, posiblemente todas, de sus acciones durante ese período. el tiempo no es algo de lo que se enorgullezca. Si Wash hubiera seguido su camino, se habría parecido mucho a Locus,

"No estoy seguro de seguirlo", admitió Ikusaba.

"Bueno, tendrías que ver toda la serie para obtener la imagen completa, pero Locus cree que Wash eligió el camino que hizo lo hizo débil, mientras que Wash piensa que este verdadero soldado que Locus dice ser no es más que un monstruo ", explicó Naegi.

Por razones que no entendió, Ikusaba temía su respuesta, pero aun así se las arregló para preguntar: "¿Qué piensas?"

"Bueno, creo que Wash lo explicará bastante bien, pero sé que las cosas son más complicadas en el mundo real. También me doy cuenta de que tener compasión por el enemigo en medio de la batalla sería algo peligroso, pero incluso en el medio de la batalla, los soldados siguen siendo humanos. Los humanos pueden pensar y razonar, pero nosotros también sentimos. Creo que tener empatía es algo bueno, nos permite acercarnos a los demás y comprenderlos y ellos a su vez pueden entendernos, aunque yo darse cuenta de que algunas personas no quieren entender o ser entendidas ", dijo Naegi, antes de darse cuenta de que se iba por la tangente."Lo siento, supongo que eso no respondió a tu pregunta, pero diré que creo que Locus tiene una idea equivocada sobre lo que significa ser un soldado", se disculpó Naegi.

"No, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir", dijo Ikusaba.No fue como lo que Naegi dijo la ofendió.Sabía que alguien que nunca había sido un soldado realmente no podía entender lo que significaba ser un soldado, solo que ahora estaba empezando a pensar que ella tampoco.Es solo un programa en Internet, ¿por qué me molesta tanto?Sigo las órdenes, completo mi misión, ¿qué más hay?se preguntó antes de enfocarse completamente en el video nuevamente.

**Locus:** (fuera de pantalla)Soy un profesional, agente Washington.Yo completo mi

**Washington:** Sí, sí, sí, completas tus misiones a toda costa.Puedes decir eso tantas veces como quieras, pero sé lo que realmente eres.Eres un cobarde.

**Locus:** (fuera de pantalla)Ridículo.

**Washington:** Sigues intentando hacerte de una especie de arma.Que no te importa nadie ni nada.¡Pero el hecho de que te esfuerces tanto por entenderme rompe todo tu acto!No importa lo difícil que quieras ser, no eres una máquina, eres un asesino.Pero te escondes detrás de la idea en tu cabeza, porque tienes demasiado miedo de asumir la responsabilidad de lo que has hecho.

El aire brilla detrás de él.

**Washington:** Lo sé, solía ser una verdadera mierda.Pero al menos estoy tratando de hacer algo al respecto.

Locus se desacopla y aborda a Washington.Corte a la capital, donde Kimball está cazando a Doyle.Ella lo encuentra en el centro de comando, solo.Apuntan sus armas el uno al otro.

**Doyle:** ¡Detente ahí!

**Kimball:** (enojado) Tú ... (ella avanza hacia él)

**Doyle:** (asustada yretrocediendo) ¡D-no me hagas usar esto!

Corte a la playa.Félix toma su pistola y Tucker se levanta, agarrándose el costado.

**Félix:** Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?Toda la razón por la que a los soldados se les permitió vivir tanto tiempo (risas). ¡Es porque todos ustedes son perdedores!Control confiaba en que haría más daño a estas personas de lo que podrían hacerse a sí mismas.Quiero decir, ¿un grupo de idiotas a cargo de un ejército?¡Vamos, fue una receta para el desastre!Locus y yo pensamos que te dejaríamos acumular el conteo de bajas y luego matarte después de unas semanas.¡Oh, pero luego hiciste algo especial!¡Le diste esperanza a esta gente!Y con eso vino un nuevo nivel de motivación.¡Luchar más duro, morir más rápido!Todo con la creencia de que su sacrificio en realidad podría significar algo.¿Pero sabes que?¡Todo no significa nada!Al final del día, si soy más fuerte que tú y si soy más rápido que tú, ¡entonces puedo matarte!¡Y eso es mejor que cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar!(apunta la pistola a Tucker)

Mientras Félix hablaba, Naegi escuchó un ruido ininteligible a su lado.Miró hacia un lado y vio una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ikusaba.Eso casi suena como algo que Junko-chan diría,pensó.

Preocupado por su amigo, Naegi detuvo el video y le preguntó: "Ikusaba-san, ¿estás bien? ¿El video te trae malos recuerdos?"

"Más o menos, pero estoy bien, podemos seguir mirando", le dijo Ikusaba, aunque ella misma no lo creía.Hablar sobre el arte que imita la vida, esto es simplemente inquietante,pensó.

Naegi tampoco la creía realmente, pero él accedió, después de todo, su parte favorita del episodio estaba surgiendo.

El resto del episodio no pareció molestar a Ikusaba, pero ella todavía se tensó cuando Locus y Félix estaban en las escenas.Una vez que terminó, Naegi dijo: "Siempre disfruto cómo los Rojos y los Azules son más astutos que los mercenarios. Tan bueno como creo que es, este episodio no fue realmente un buen lugar para comenzar para los nuevos espectadores, así que lo siento si se perdieron ".

"Estuvo bien, explicaste las cosas lo suficientemente bien como para no estar completamente perdido", le aseguró Ikusaba.Una vez que dijo que se levantó, sorprendió a Naegi.

"Espera Ikusaba-san, ¿no querías hablar de algo?"Naegi preguntó, poniéndose de pie también.

"Lo hice, quiero decir, pero puede esperar, se está haciendo tarde", mientras alcanzaba la puerta.

"Bueno, si estás seguro", dijo Naegi vacilante.

"Sí, podemos hablar en otro momento", le aseguró.

"Espero que el video no te haya molestado".

"No fue así. Quiero decir, que Locus y Félix me recuerdan a personas que conozco, pero no es gran cosa", dijo, poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Lo siento, no estaba pensando. De hecho, estaba feliz de verlo con alguien".

"Iré a verte más temprano la próxima vez, todavía podemos ver más episodios y aún hablar", dijo Ikusaba mientras abría la puerta.

"Claro, es una cita", dijo Naegi, la última parte mucho más tranquila que el resto, sus ojos mirando más allá de Ikusaba.

Ikusaba se volvió y vio lo que hizo callar a Naegi.Ella misma se aterrorizó al ver a su hermana menor de pie en el pasillo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Enoshima dijo: "Oh, por favor, continúa".

"Esto no es lo que parece", dijo Naegi sonrojándose rápidamente.

"¿Estás seguro?"Enoshima preguntó.

"Acabamos de ver algo en Internet", dijo Ikusaba, tan nervioso como Naegi.

"¿Algo para crear el ambiente?"Enoshima preguntó, divirtiéndose inmensamente.

"¡Junko-chan!"Ikusaba gritó, algo que los sorprendió a ella y a Enoshima.

_"Ella nunca ha hecho eso antes, siempre lo toma, ¿qué efecto tiene esta pequeña y esperanzada mierda en ella?"_Enoshima pensó.

_"Oh Dios, le grité a Junko-chan.¿Por qué hice eso?"_Se preguntó Ikusaba.

"Nunca quise monopolizar el tiempo de tu hermana Enoshima-san", aseguró Naegi al más joven de los gemelos.

"Oh, está bien Naegi-kun. Vamos Muku-nee, cuéntame todo lo que pasó", dijo Enoshima mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Ikusaba y la llevaba a su habitación con una sonrisa plástica.

"Creo que debería considerarme afortunado de que Komaru no esté aquí", dijo Naegi, sabiendo muy bien que su hermana pequeña malinterpretaría lo que acababa de suceder como creía que Enoshima lo había hecho.En silencio, deseándole suerte a su amigo, Naegi volvió a su habitación y se preparó para acostarse.

"Entonces, ¿te divertiste?"Preguntó Enoshima, aun manteniendo el acto.

"Junko-chan, yo-", comenzó Ikusaba.

"Olvídalo, no me importa. ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?"Enoshima preguntó.

"Acabo de ver un programa en Internet", dijo Ikusaba, tratando de calmar a su hermana.

"Oh, no es eso, crees que hay algo que puedes hacer que me haga dejarlo solo. Que realmente dejaría vivir a ese chico de la esperanza después de que me faltó al respeto. Tal vez pensaste que incluso te dejaría quedarte con él como mascota o algo así si lo convences de ponerse del lado de nosotras. Hazme un favor Muku-nee, no desperdicies tu energía pensando, apestas. Y la parte que más me repugna de todo esto es que estabasesperandoque podría tener éxito. una de las hermanas desesperación tenido esperanza en su corazón ", dijo Enoshima en una fosa de voz sin emoción alguna.

"¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con Naegi-kun? Ni siquiera es una amenaza para ti", dijo Ikusaba, ahora aterrorizado, tanto por ella como por Naegi.

"Oh, no sé, en realidad no puedo obtener una lectura adecuada sobre él. Y si lo es o no, ¿y qué? Si soy más inteligente que él y si tengo más talento que él, entonces yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, incluso matarlo. Y ese sentimiento, mientras la esperanza muere y solo queda la desesperación, es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo ", dijo Enoshima con una mirada de euforia en su rostro cuando terminó.

_"Al final del día, si soy más fuerte que tú y si soy más rápido que tú, ¡entonces puedo matarte!¡Y eso es mejor que cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar!"_Las palabras de Félix resonaron en la mente de Ikusaba cuando su hermana terminó de hablar."_ ¡Es una obra de ficción!_" Ikusaba se dijo,"_No soy Locus y Junko-chan no es Félix.No somos monstruos, Junko-chan siempre sabe lo que hace y yo soy un ... soldado que sigue órdenes_",ese último pensamiento, la forma en que acababa de tratar de justificar su propio comportamiento y el de su hermana la aterrorizaban.

"Hmm, sabes qué, me siento generoso. Diviértete con el pequeño bagel de esperanza. Planeo tomarme mi tiempo con él de todos modos. Tu desesperación será mucho mayor cuando se haya ido, así que supongo que está bien para mí. Simplemente no olvides tu lugar. Eres una máquina de asesinato decepcionante que solo está en condiciones de seguir mis órdenes " dijo Enoshima antes de salir de la habitación de su hermana.

Ikusaba se sintió confundida, usualmente tomaba los insultos de Enoshima felizmente debido a la atención, pero ahora solo tenía una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago.Después de que Enoshima se fue, Ikusaba se acurrucó en su cama y comenzó a temblar.Estaba tan contenta de que las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas que sintió que podía llorar.Algo que Naegi había dicho antes cruzó por su mente,creo que tener empatía es algo bueno, nos permite acercarnos a los demás y comprenderlos y ellos a su vez pueden entendernos, aunque me doy cuenta de que algunas personas no quieren entender o Sera entendido.Al recordar esas palabras, Ikusaba pensó:Tal vez realmente no entiendo a Junko-chan.Tal vez ella no quiere que nadie lo entienda, ni siquiera yo.

* * *

**_Unos días más tarde_**

**_Después de clases_**

Ikusaba se dirigía de regreso a los dormitorios después de que las clases terminaran por el día.Su tiempo con Naegi y su conversación con Enoshima después la habían sacudido.Naegi y algunos de sus otros compañeros de clase le habían preguntado qué estaba mal, pero ella seguía asegurándoles que estaba bien.Mientras pasaba por la fuente en el patio, vio a Naegi sentada en el banco hablando con alguien por teléfono.Naegi, al verla, palmeó el lugar junto a él.La sonrisa que dio mientras lo hacía derritió cualquier resistencia que Ikusaba pudiera haber tenido y ella se unió a él.Desde su lugar junto a él, ella pudo distinguir lo que la persona que estaba hablando por teléfono estaba diciendo.

"Onii-chan, ¿cuándo puedes conseguirme el autógrafo de Maizono-san? Sabes que soy su mayor fan", dijouna joven voz femenina.

"Sé que eres su mayor fanático, Komaru. Le preguntaré, simplemente no quiero molestarla con esto de inmediato. Bueno, tengo que irme, te cuidas. Te quiero".Dijo Naegi.

"Onii-chan", dijola niña, Komaru.Ikusaba podía escuchar la vergüenza en su voz, pero luego,"Solo estoy bromeando, cuídate tú también, yo también te quiero".

"Parece muy feliz de escuchar eso y decirlo a cambio"pensó Ikusaba.Se sentó allí recordando la última vez que le había dicho a Enoshima que la amaba.La respuesta que recibió, en su totalidad fue: "Amor. Seguro. Genial".No pudo evitar estar celosa de Naegi en este momento.

Después de terminar la llamada, Naegi se volvió hacia su amigo y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Ikusaba-san? Si hay algo que te molesta, me encantaría ayudarte si puedo".

"Sé que lo harías Naegi-kun, pero estaré bien", respondió ella.Intentando cambiar de tema, Ikusaba le preguntó: "¿Estaba hablando con su hermana?"

"Sí, esa era mi hermana pequeña Komaru. Quería saber si podía conseguirle el autógrafo de Maizono-san, pero estoy tratando de decirle que necesita ser paciente", explicó Makoto.

"Estoy seguro de que a Maizono-san no le importaría", respondió Ikusaba.La idea de hacer esperar a Enoshima era impensable para el soldado.

"Aunque creo que tienes razón, me gustaría darle la oportunidad de instalarse antes de pedirle un autógrafo. Además, a Komaru no le haría daño tener más paciencia", explicó Naegi.

"No estoy seguro de seguirlo", le dijo Ikusaba.

"Bueno, cuando nació Komaru, estaba decidida a ser el mejor hermano mayor de todos los tiempos. La malcrié mucho más de lo que debería. No fui el único que la echó a perder, por supuesto, pero creo que fui la peor. Una vez era lo suficientemente mayor para ir a la escuela. Aprendí que tenía que parar y qué egoísta estaba siendo ", le dijo Naegi.

"¿Egoísta?"Ikusaba cuestionó.

"Si, en realidad estaba tratando de elegir amigos basándome en lo que podían hacer por ella.Mis padres explicaron que se supone que cosas como la amistad y el amor son incondicionales, no amas a alguien solo porque quieres algo a cambio y no debes hacerte amigo de alguien solo porque quieres algo de ellos ", dijo Naegi.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Bueno, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que Komaru actuara así. Ella pudo haber sido muy joven, y su comportamiento no era inusual para los niños de esa edad, pero era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que estaba equivocada. No era fácil, déjame decirte. Primero me preguntó si ya no la amaba, eso dolió, pero le dije que era porque la amaba porque tenía que decirle que no, que no podía salirse con la suya todo el tiempo ", Explicó Naegi.

"Eso suena duro", dijo Ikusaba.

"Lo fue: pateó; gritó; me dijo que me odiaba, pero yo estaba firme. Corrió a su habitación llorando después de decir que deseaba no tener un hermano. A decir verdad, estaba listo para rendirme, pero mis padres me dijeron que estaría bien. Komaru era demasiado joven para entender, pero eventualmente lo haría. Tenían razón, por supuesto, Komaru me dio el tratamiento silencioso por un tiempo, pero ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Su comportamiento mejoró, hizo muchos amigos y finalmente me dijo que todavía pensaba que era el mejor hermano mayor de todos los tiempos ", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa.

"Eso es genial", le dijo Ikusaba.Honestamente, se sentía un poco celosa, parecía que Naegi y su hermana estaban muy unidos.

"Sí, pero estoy seguro de que ya sabes todo esto. Ser un hermano mayor no es fácil: necesitamos saber cuándo dar un paso atrás y dejar que cometan sus propios errores y enfrentar las consecuencias; y cuándo intervenir para protégelos de ellos mismos y de los demás ", dijo Naegi.

"De ellos mismos, ¿eh?"Ikusaba cuestionó.

"Bueno, sí, quiero decir que no dejarías que Enoshima hiciera algo que sabes que está mal, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naegi.Se suponía que era retórico, pero no estaba al tanto del tipo de relación que tenían las Hermanas de la Desesperación.

"N-no, por supuesto que no," tartamudeó Ikusaba._"¿He sido una mala hermana?"_se preguntó a sí misma.

Al ver que su amigo parecía angustiado, Naegi trató de cambiar de tema."Ikusaba-san", dijo, "Estaba viendo un episodio de Rojo contra Azul antes de que Komaru llamara. ¿Quieres terminar de verlo conmigo?"

"Supongo que estaría bien, estoy segura de que las similitudes que noté la última vez fueron solo una coincidencia",pensó."Está bien", respondió ella, "pero tendrás que configurarlo para mí otra vez".

"Con mucho gusto. Félix y Locus están en un templo alienígena que Tucker activó accidentalmente. Todo el equipo que Charon Industries, esa es la compañía que le paga a Félix, Locus y los piratas espaciales, hizo ingeniería inversa, las armas alienígenas de tecnología / tecnología humana, explotaron ", Explicó Naegi.

"¿Por qué?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Resulta que las armas alienígenas que habían estado recolectando no estaban rotas, solo estaban desactivadas. La espada de Tucker activó el templo alienígena y ahora los Rojos, los Azules y la gente del Coro tienen la oportunidad de vencer a los piratas espaciales que han perdido sus armas superiores ".

"¿Qué pasa con las armas alienígenas?"

"Charon probablemente no se quedó con muchos porque pensaban que las armas estaban rotas. El templo en el que estaba Tucker cuando activó todos los templos de Chorus tenía un vasto arsenal de armas alienígenas y ahora los azules están tratando de conseguirlas para la gente de Chorus. Los piratas espaciales y los científicos de Charon están en este templo para el que recibieron coordenadas y están investigando. Hay un teletransportador en el templo y supuestamente necesitan un 'verdadero guerrero' para terminar el proceso de activación de los templos a través de Chorus. Félix envió uno de sus hombres a través del teletransportador y el hombre tenía visiones de todos los que había perjudicado. Como no tienen mucho tiempo, Félix y Locus simplemente pasaron por el teletransportador y ahora vemos a qué le tiene miedo Locus ". Naegi terminó.

"O-oh", dijo Ikusaba, un poco menos inclinado a ver el video ahora que Naegi había dicho esa última parte.

"No tienes que mirarlo si no quieres", le dijo Naegi.No entendía la causa, pero podía decir que su amigo estaba angustiado.

"No, está bien. Comencemos", le dijo Ikusaba.Con eso, Naegi dejó de pausar el video.

Locus termina en alguna forma de plataforma espacial.El esta solo.Intenta encubrirse, pero el módulo no funciona correctamente y queda fuera del sigilo.Locus camina por una rampa cercana.

**Locus:**Félix, he pasado por la puerta de enlace, el equipo no funciona correctamente.Si puedes escuchar esto ...

Locus es interrumpido por una voz alienígena en auge.

**Voz alienígena:**SHALOUKUUAA.SURAKIE SUTO YOH?

**Locus:**No entiendo.

**Voz alienígena:** ¿QUIÉN ERES?

De repente, Locus está rodeado por un escuadrón de cuatro soldados del UNSC que usan cascos Aviator, Warrior, Recruit y Scanner respectivamente.Los cuatro tienen sus armas apuntando a él.

**Soldado Aviador:**¡Quieto!

**Locus:**¿Qué?

**Soldado Aviador:** ¡No te muevas!

**Guerrero Soldado:**¡No te muevas!

**Reclutar Soldado:**¡Baja el arma ovamos adisparar!

**Guerrero Soldado:**¡Baja el arma!

Locus baja su escopeta.Otro soldado de la UNSC aparece a la vista.

**Capitán:**¿Qué tenemos aquí, hombres?

**Soldado Aviador:**Nos atrapó un monstruo, capitán.Creo que entiende lo que estamos diciendo.

**Capitán:**¿En serio?Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos dices qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Locus:**Yo ... vine por la puerta de entrada.

**Guerrero Soldado:** ¡Habla inglés, hijo de puta!

**Locus:**¿Qué?... Espera ... te conozco.

**Soldado Guerrero:**(angustiado)¿Por qué me está mirando?

**Félix pasado:**(burlonamente)Tal vez eres solo su tipo.

Locus:No ... Félix ...

Aparece Félix, vestido con la armadura marrón y verde que usaron los mercenarios durante la Gran Guerra.

**Pasado Félix:**digo que nos volamos los sesos.

**Locus pasado:**Esa es tu respuesta atodo.

**Locus:**(murmura)¡Imposible!

**Capitán:**¡Hola!Dejaste de mirar a mis hombres y me das algunas respuestas.¿Estás solo?

**Locus:**Yo no entiendo.¡Se supone que todos están muertos!

**Soldado Aviador:**¿Qué dice?

**Locus:**(a su yo pasado)Eres yo.

**Pasado Locus:**Señor, creo que está tratando de rendirse.

**Félix pasado:** ¡Mierda, creo que se está estancando!Señor, esto se siente como una trampa.

**Locus:**¿Por qué no me reconoces?

**Capitán:**Privado, no le pedí su opinión.

**Locus:** ¡Escúchame!

**Guerrero Soldado:**¡Oye, míralo!

**Soldado Aviador:** ¡Se está volviendo hostil!

**Félix pasado:**Señor, esto está perdiendo el tiempo y no estamos en posición de comenzar a tomar prisioneros.

**Capitán:**(suspira)Bien.(a Félix y Locus)Ustedes dos, muévanse a uno de estos edificios y sáquenlo.Tranquilamente.

**Locus:**¿Qué?

**Pasado Locus:**Señor, está asustado.

**Capitán:**Si es inteligente, debería serlo.

**Locus pasado:**si pudiéramos contenerlo, podríamos ...

**Capitán:**(interrumpe) ¡Hijo, escucha aquí!

**Locus:**No.

**Capitán:**¡Eres un soldado!¡En esta guerra, no eres más que una armadura y un arma!Entonces, cuando te doy una orden, ¡muy bien la sigues!¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

**Locus:**(levanta el arma)¡NO!

**Félix pasado:**¡Déjalos!

Todos los soldados abren fuego contra Locus.Un destello brillante y Locus está de vuelta en el Templo.

Ikusaba se agarró la cabeza cuando fue golpeada por una serie de recuerdos: cada instancia del abuso verbal y físico de su hermana desde una edad temprana hasta el presente se desarrolló ante sus ojos_."¡Una máquina de asesinato sin sentido como tú debería matar gente por menos que eso!_"La voz de su hermana hizo eco."_No eres más que una armadura con una pistola_",le siguió la voz del Capitán.

"Ikusaba-san, ¿estás bien?"Naegi preguntó, preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

"E-estoy bien, el Capitán me recuerda a uno de mis viejos oficiales al mando", mintió Ikusaba.Luego preguntó: "¿Qué acabamos de ver?"

"Acabamos de ver cómo Locus se rompió durante la guerra", explicó Naegi.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"La ideología de Locus se deriva del castigo por la insubordinación que sufrió bajo su oficial al mando durante su tiempo como soldado del UNSC. Acabamos de ver que Locus fue una vez una persona más compasiva, pero cuando Locus intentó mostrar compasión a un" monstruo "se suponía que él y su escuadrón debían interrogarlo, su oficial al mando le gritó y le explicó que no era más que una armadura y un arma que debía seguir las órdenes sin dudarlo. El trauma de tener sus valores destrozados frente a él rompió a Locus. Para hacer frente, trató de convertirse en lo que su superior le había exigido todo el tiempo: un arma viva que cumplía todas las órdenes independientemente de sus consecuencias ", explicó Naegi.

"¿Estás seguro de que no eres el psicólogo del sillón definitivo?"Ikusaba preguntó en broma.

"He visto esta serie más veces de lo que me gustaría admitir", dijo Naegi mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente.Poniéndose serio de nuevo, preguntó: "¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que estás bien, Ikusaba-san?"

"Lo estoy Naegi-kun, no te preocupes", le aseguró Ikusaba.

"Por supuesto, estoy preocupado. Somos amigos, ¿no? Además, somos compañeros de clase y vivimos juntos", dijo Naegi.Después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Naegi continuó: "Esa última parte sonó más inocente antes de que lo dijera".

Riéndose un poco de lo linda que era Naegi, Ikusaba dijo: "Sé lo que querías decir Naegi-kun, y gracias".

"De nada. Puede que no tenga un talento increíble como el resto de ustedes, pero creo que si puedo ayudar a personas increíbles como Ikusaba-san, aunque sea un poco, entonces aceptar la invitación a Hope's Peak fue definitivamente la decisión correcta. ", Dijo Naegi con convicción.

"No soy sorprendente, siempre he sido una decepción, al menos según ella", Ikusaba quería decir la última parte en voz baja, pero Naegi todavía la escuchaba.

"¿Según quién? ¿Un ex oficial al mando?"preguntó.

"Algo así", dijo Ikusaba.

"Entonces lo diré hasta que tú también lo creas. Eres increíble", le dijo Naegi.

_"Si supieras lo que he hecho y lo que Junko-chan quiere hacer, no dirías eso"_, pensó Ikusaba.Aun así, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una lágrima en sus ojos, dijo: "Gracias, Naegi-kun".

"No tienes que agradecerme, Ikusaba-san", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa amable.Luego notó que el episodio había terminado y dijo: "Parece que nos perdimos el final".

"Está bien, podemos verlo de nuevo cuando sea", le dijo Ikusaba.

"¿Estás seguro? De los dos episodios que hemos visto, ambos parecían hacerte sentir incómodo", señaló Naegi.

"Sí, estaré bien. Es solo un programa en Internet, nada de lo que preocuparse tanto", dijo Ikusaba.Incluso si está planteando preguntas incómodas y desenterrando recuerdos desagradables,pensó.

* * *

**_El siguiente fin de semana_**

**_Dormitorio de chicas después del desayuno_**

Las preguntas incómodas y los recuerdos desagradables que los acompañaron no desaparecieron antes del fin de semana e Ikusaba no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto.Ya no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de algo, pero qué importaba.Ella no era la hermana inteligente, esa era Enoshima.Enoshima le dice que haga algo con lo que no está de acuerdo;ella lo haría en un instante.Junko-chan siempre tiene razón, había sido su lema desde que podía recordar, ¿por qué tenía dudas al respecto ahora?Pero el hecho era que tenía dudas y no sabía qué hacer.¿Con quién podría hablar?¿En quién confiaba lo suficiente como para confiar?Aunque no esperaba respuestas, parecía que el universo estaba preparado para darle una: Naegi Makoto estaba sentada en uno de los sofás en el área comunitaria del dormitorio, con su teléfono en la mano y la aplicación de YouTube abierta.

Resolviéndose, Ikusaba lo llamó, "¿Oye, Naegi-kun? ¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Claro ¿Qué es?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Para ser honesto, estoy harto de todo esto".Ikusaba dijo suavemente.

"No entiendo. ¿Harto de qué?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Todos somos últimos, ¿verdad? Entonces, nos dejamos llevar y nos precipitamos cara a cara. Incluso tengo que preguntarme si está bien vivir así. Los sueños están destinados a cambiar a medida que creces, ¿verdad? Dependiendo de donde estás en el jardín de infantes, la escuela primaria, la escuela secundaria ... pero he tenido el mismo sueño desde que era un niño pequeño, y desde entonces me he apresurado a hacerlo. Por lo tanto, nunca realmente tuve que pensar mucho en mis sueños ".Ikusaba terminó con un poco de frustración en su voz.

"Pero ¿qué tiene de malo eso?"Naegi preguntó con curiosidad."Simplemente significa que todavía sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que solía pensar".Ella admitió."Pero si no cambia, sus posibilidades no pueden crecer, ¿verdad? Así es como nacen las nuevas oportunidades. Y hasta ahora, nunca lo hice. Nunca dejé crecer mis sueños. Todo lo que vi fue ese sueño. Puse todo lo que tenía en ese pequeño y estrecho mundo. Siento que hay mucho más que podría estar haciendo que no estoy, y no me gusta esa sensación. Entonces, creo que voy a comenzar a buscar ¿Es infantil por mi parte pensar así? ¿Solo estoy siendo un bebé? "

"No, en absoluto."Naegi respondió."Soy de la misma manera. Todavía estoy tratando de descubrir qué es lo que quiero hacer. Y a veces siento que nunca lo encontraré. Siento que tal vez pasaré el resto de mi vida buscando por eso. Pero no estoy seguro de que se trate de encontrarlo o no. Quizás lo importante es que lo estás buscando ".

Una nueva voz dijo."Wow Naegi-kun, ¡en realidad sonaba genial ahora mismo!"

Esa voz llenó de temor a Ikusaba, pero aun así logró decir el nombre del dueño, "¡Junko-chan!"

Naegi, avergonzada por el comentario de Enoshima tartamudeó, "N-No, eso no es lo que estaba tratando de ..."

"¿Q-cuándo llegaste aquí Junko-chan?"Ikusaba preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

"Justo al final, ¿por qué? ¿Estabas discutiendo algo que no debería haber escuchado?"Enoshima preguntó mientras se parecía mucho al gato que atrapó al canario.

_"Por alguna razón eso suena como una mentira, pero ¿por qué Enoshima-san mentiría?Más importante aún, ¿por qué sería un problema si Enoshima lo escucha?"_Se preguntó Naegi.

_"Ella miente, escuchó todo.La pregunta es, ¿qué va a hacer ahora?"_Se preguntó Ikusaba.

"Bueno, a quién le importa cuando llegué aquí o quién dijo qué", dijo Enoshima de repente.Luego preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que estás viendo Naegi-kun?"

"Estaba viendo un episodio de Red vs. Blue. Ikusaba-san y lo he estado viendo juntos de vez en cuando", explicó Naegi.

"He oído hablar de ese programa. ¿Es bueno?"Enoshima preguntó.Ikusaba era el único que podía decirlo, pero el interés que mostraba Enoshima era completamente falso.

"Oh, absolutamente. Comenzó una serie de comedia, pero se hizo más dramática a medida que pasó el tiempo. Todavía hay muchos momentos de ligereza, pero lo que realmente me atrae son los personajes; los temas que los rodean; y cómo han crecido, "Dijo Naegi.

"Eso es bueno, porque realmente no hay nada peor que un personaje que es el mismo chiste una y otra vez", dijo Enoshima.

Extraño, por alguna razón que sonó como el comentario más desprevenido que jamás haya escuchado."¿Me pregunto por qué? "Se preguntó Naegi.Ignorando ese sentimiento, Naegi preguntó: "¿Les gustaría ver este episodio conmigo o tenían planes?"

"No que yo sepa", dijo Ikusaba, esperando contra toda esperanza que su hermana hubiera aparecido simplemente por casualidad.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Configúralo y veamos", dijo Enoshima, sorprendiendo a Ikusaba.

_"¿Qué estás planeando exactamente Junko-chan?"_Se preguntó Ikusaba.

Sin embargo, Naegi realmente no lo pensó mucho, y después de darle a Enoshima una descripción básica de Red vs. Blue y la Trilogía del Coro, finalmente llegó al episodio que había planeado ver."Entonces, al final del último episodio, Locus le preguntó al Consejero sobre el Meta", explicó.

"¿Qué es el Meta?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"El Meta era un código de Freelancer llamado Agente Maine. Recibió un fragmento de IA de Carolina, Sigma, el fragmento que representaba la ambición. El Consejero explicará mucho de esto, pero Sigma usó Maine para matar a otros Freelancers para tomar sus fragmentos y equipos de IA. "Creo que una buena forma de describirlo sería un Ultimate que podría robar talento de otros Ultimate", explicó Naegi.

"¿Como un Ultimate que podría poseer todos los talentos?"Enoshima preguntó.

"Bastante", confirmó Naegi.

"Interesante", dijo Enoshima."_Más que útil.En un mundo que ve el talento como esperanza, la corrupción o la destrucción de algo así contribuiría en gran medida al avance de la desesperación.Me pregunto si Yasuke-kun podría hacer algo al respecto_"pensó

* * *

**_Patio de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_La fuente_**

Un niño que parecía una versión más alta de Naegi y Nanami Chiaki estaba sentado en la fuente de agua jugando videojuegos cuando de repente el niño estornudó.

"¿Te sientes bien, Hinata-kun?"Nanami preguntó.

"Estoy bien Nanami-san", dijo el niño, Hinata Hajime.Me pregunto de qué se trataba.se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Sí, él era un buen villano, pero el Meta también tenía sus debilidades. Las mejoras de la armadura estaban destinadas a combinarse con una IA y no podían ejecutarse en una armadura sin requerir grandes cantidades de poder", dijo Naegi, no dándose cuenta de que él y Enoshima estaban pensando en dos cosas diferentes.

"¿Por qué Carolina le dio a Maine una IA?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Le dispararon en la garganta en una misión y perdió la capacidad de hablar. Dado que la IA puede manifestarse como hologramas y hablar y Maine necesitaba una forma de comunicarse, parecía una buena idea en ese momento. Carolina cree que el Director tenía La idea de que las cosas se desarrollarían de la manera en que lo hicieron, ya que cada IA se emparejó con el Freelancer que el Director pensó que les convenía mejor, pero creo que eso fue solo resentimiento ", explicó Naegi.

"Ah", fue la simple respuesta de Ikusaba.

"Todavía me agarro el cuello cada vez que veo ese episodio", admitió Naegi.

"Muy bien información de fondo, ¿estamos viendo esto o no?"Enoshima dijo con impaciencia.

"Claro, no estaba muy lejos, ¿quieres que reinicie el video?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No, está bien", dijo Ikusaba.

"Si no estás tan lejos, estoy seguro de que no nos perderemos demasiado", le dijo Enoshima.No es que no pudiera entender lo que ya había sucedido de todos modos, pensó.

"Está bien", dijo Naegi mientras tocaba su teléfono y reanudaba el video.

**Consejero:**(fuera de la pantalla) ¿El Meta?

**Locus:**(fuera de la pantalla)Sí.(Corte al interior del Tártaro donde se ve al Consejero hablando con Locus a través de una pantalla) Cualquier información adicional que podamos reunir sobre nuestros enemigos es vital para el éxito.

**Consejero:** ¿No sería más beneficioso hablar sobre los agentes Carolina y Washington?

**Locus:**No.Tengo una comprensión total de Washington.Sus antecedentes ya no me interesan.Lo mismo puede decirse de Carolina.

**Consejero:** Muy bien.¿Qué te gustaría saber?

**Locus:**El Meta tenía el potencial para la perfección.¿Cómo era posible que fuera derrotado por un grupo de soldados de simulación incompetentes?

**Consejero:** El Agente Maine sobrevivió a numerosas lesiones durante su tiempo con los Freelancers.La mayoría habría sido letal si hubieran sido infligidos a cualquier otro hombre.Sin embargo, al final, cuatro heridas punzantes en su traje resultaron en asfixia por líquido.El se ahogó.

**Locus:**Soy consciente decómomurió, quiero saber por qué no pudo evitarlo.

**Consejero:** Al igual que el resto de nosotros.Parecía imposible en ese momento, pero como ya has visto, los soldados de simulación son extraordinariamente resistentes.

**Locus:**Tenía todas las ventajas posibles.

**Consejero**: Pero se tenían el uno al otro.Tenían lo que nuestros agentes nunca lograron por completo: fe completa y total el uno en el otro.Creo que es importante tener en cuenta que, si los Rojos y los Azules hubieran combatido al Agente Maineantesde la destrucción de su IA, es posible que los eventos hayan sido diferentes.

**Locus:**¿Por qué es eso?

**Consejero:** debe recordar que el Agente Maine y el Meta son dos psiques claramente diferentes.El Meta fue el resultado de la IA Sigma manipulando Maine.Su único objetivo era la perfección.(mientras habla, afuera, dos asteroides flotan uno hacia el otro lentamente) Cuando el agente Washington destruyó los fragmentos de IA, el Meta fue destruido junto con ellos (el asteroide más pequeño se estrella contra el más grande cuando dice esto, rompiéndolo en piezas) dejando atrás un caparazón dañado de un hombre.A diferencia de Sigma, su único objetivo restante era obtener poder.Sus acciones fueron más temerarias.Su comportamiento, más esporádico.

**Locus:**(regresando al Consejero) ¿Y antes de Sigma?¿Cómo era él entonces?

**Consejero:** Un bruto.Fuerte.Implacable.Audaz.No tuvo reparos cuando se le pidió que hiciera lo desagradable.Lo moralmente cuestionable.Porque, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban de él, sabía que era, en esencia, unsoldado, y sus acciones inevitablemente sirvieron al bien mayor.

**Locus:**El bien mayor es irrelevante.Sus acciones deberían haber sido sus órdenes.Nada mas.

**Consejero:** No. Eso lo convertiría en un esclavo.

**Locus:**(mira hacia otro lado momentáneamente)¿Dirías que Maine se desempeñó de la mejor manera cuando fue controlado por Sigma?Cuando el Meta se esforzó por ser el arma perfecta.

**Consejero:** Estás equivocado al asumir la definición de Sigma de "perfección".El Meta nunca quiso ser un arma.El Meta quería ser humano.(un momento de silencio entre los dos) ¿Hay algo más que quieras discutir?

**Locus:**... no.

**Consejero:**¿Ha notado un cambio en su comportamiento desde que ingresó a la puerta de enlace?Entiendo que el portal atacó las mentes de sus habitantes;confrontarlos con sus mayores temores.Eso podría tener efectos duraderos en un individuo.

**Locus:**(a ladefensiva)Estoy bien.

**Consejero:**Me inclino a estar en desacuerdo.

**Locus:**Estás sobrepasando tus límites, Consejero.

**Consejero:**Simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

**Locus:**Tu trabajo es ...

**Consejero:**(lo interrumpe) ¿Le gustaría saber a qué le tiene miedo Félix?

**Locus:**... yo ...

"Wow, manera de burlarse de nosotros, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"Enoshima dijo tan pronto como Félix interrumpió al Consejero.

"Bueno, sí, no pueden regalar todo a mitad de temporada", defendió Naegi.

"Muy bien", admitió Enoshima.Ella continuó: "Ese tipo, creo que lo llamaste el Consejero, es bastante espeluznante".

"Un poco. Supongo que en la mayoría de los personajes siempre se mantendría un tono uniforme, pero creo que una voz suave y calmada es una buena característica para los terapeutas y los consejeros, especialmente si tratan exclusivamente a los soldados", dijo Naegi.

Mientras tanto, Ikusaba estaba recordando su tiempo en Fenrir y las veces que había seguido las órdenes de Junko,las acciones de un soldado sirven al bien mayor.Simplemente seguir órdenes lo convierte a uno en esclavo.¿Soy un soldado o un esclavo?La voz de su hermana pronto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Aburrido, realmente pensé que ustedes dos estaban haciendo algo y todo lo que han estado haciendo es mirar videos en Internet", dijo Enoshima mientras lucía un puchero.

"Creo que ya te lo contamos Enoshima-san", respondió Naegi.

"Sí, pero vamos, al menos podrías mentir y decir que estabas haciendo otra cosa. Dame algo para molestarlos a los dos", suplicó Enoshima.

"Romance, real o imaginado, no es algo que alguien en mi situación pueda disfrutar en Enoshima-san. ¿Conoces a un chico en el dormitorio de chicas?"Naegi le recordó.

"Ugh, supongo," Enoshima resopló con fingida frustración.

Al darse cuenta de que Ikusaba había estado en silencio, Naegi se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó: "Ikusaba-san, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Ikusaba.No es que pudiera decir mucho más con su hermana allí y no se atreviera a decirle a Naegi lo que realmente tenía en mente.

"Ikusaba-san, sé que siempre pregunto esto, pero ¿estás bien para ver esto? Las partes con Locus y Félix realmente parecen molestarte", dijo Naegi.

"Y respondo cada vez que estoy bien", dijo Ikusaba con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.Al darse cuenta de esto, inmediatamente se disculpó: "Lo siento, Naegi-kun, sé que quieres ayudar, pero no es algo de lo que realmente quiera hablar".

"Bueno, no es realmente bueno mantener las cosas encerradas, pero no te obligaré", dijo Naegi con un toque de resignación.Luego dijo: "Sin embargo, si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy más que feliz de escuchar. Podría entender mejor de lo que piensas. Y no solo yo, nuestra clase, nuestro senpai en este dormitorio, Yukizome-sensei, y Enoshima-san, todos estamos aquí para ti ".

"Sí, Muku-nee, derrama tus entrañas", dijo Enoshima con lo que Ikusaba sabía que era una sonrisa falsa mientras mostraba un signo de paz."_En serio, hazlo.Podría usar algo de desesperación después de pasar todo este tiempo con ustedes dos_"pensó.

"Lo pensaré", dijo Ikusaba un poco vacilante, mientras que Naegi pudo haber estado en lo cierto acerca de los demás. Ikusaba sabía que incluso si Enoshima no podía leerla, confiar en su hermana era lo peor que podía hacer.

Mirando su teléfono, Naegi notó que el episodio había terminado."Nunca falla, cuando vemos Red vs Blue comenzamos una conversación y nos perdemos el episodio", dijo Naegi, riendo.

"Lo siento Naegi-kun", dijo Ikusaba.

"Sí, lo siento. Oh, lo sé, ¿qué tal una cita para compensarte?", Dijo Enoshima.

Sonrojándose como un loco, Naegi se las arregló para mantener la compostura y decir: "N-no, quiero decir, realmente no es gran cosa, he visto todos los episodios y puedo verlo más tarde cuando quiera. Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que ocuparnos de eso, pero si ustedes dos están interesados, podríamos encontrarnos después del almuerzo y ver algunos episodios más ".

"Me gustaría eso", dijo Ikusaba.

"Pensé que estabas rechazando mi oferta de una cita y te das la vuelta y haces una propia", dijo Enoshima, dándole a Naegi una mirada incrédula.

"No, yo solo-" tartamudeó Naegi.

"Eres tan fácil de burlarte. Lo pensaré, siéntete libre de comenzar sin mí", dijo Enoshima.

"Está bien, hasta entonces", dijo Naegi cuando se levantó y se ocupó de sus asuntos.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que Naegi estaba fuera del alcance del oído y que no había nadie más alrededor, Ikusaba intentó hablar con su hermana, "Junko-chan, yo-"

"Cállate, no estamos hablando de tus sentimientos", ladró Enoshima.Atrás quedó la falsa imagen de la burlona, pero amable chica de secundaria, la verdadera Enoshima Junko había tomado su lugar.

"No iba a hacerlo", dijo Ikusaba mientras trataba de hacerse más pequeña, como si eso la protegiera de su hermana.

"No, para eso tienes Hope Boy. Sabes qué, he cambiado de opinión; hablemos de lo que le dijiste. Te estás hartando de todo esto, ¿eh? ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Qué más hay para alguien como tú? Mi hermana fea, simple, idiota y maloliente. Eres mi propia máquina de matar personal. ¿Crees que alguien como Naegi-kun puede cambiar eso por ti? ¿Qué tan dispuesto estaría a ayudarme? ¿Si él supiera tu verdadero yo? Una decepción que solo sabe cómo matar " dijo Junko.

"No sabes, dijiste que no puedes leerlo", Ikusaba no quiso decir eso, pero aún así se escapó e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca en estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de que sí.

"Tienes razón, no puedo, pero no necesito hacerlo. No saber esto. Él puede saber que eres un soldado, pero ¿le has dicho sobre tu tiempo en Fenrir? No puedes esconderte detrás alguna afirmación del "bien mayor".Eras un mercenario; operabas en el Medio Oriente en conflictos que, incluso si tenían algo que ver con Japón, no hubieras sabido, y a tu grupo probablemente no le importó. No importaba por qué lo hiciste, todo lo que importaba era cuánto dinero podía ganar tu jefe ", le dijo Enoshima.

Ikusaba no tuvo respuesta.

"No sé cómo esa pequeña y esperanzada mierda puede inspirar ese desafío en ti, pero haz algo al respecto. Ambos sabemos que nunca va a salir nada de ese tipo de actitud, no de ti", dijo Enoshima. salió de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvo segura de estar sola, Ikusaba comenzó a sollozar cuando la sensación de vacío que sintió después de su última conversación con Enoshima había regresado.Sabía que sentía desesperación después de lo que Enoshima había dicho.No se sentía bien, nunca lo hizo, no por ella.Nunca llegó a preguntar por qué Enoshima apareció cuando lo hizo.¿Enoshima la había estado vigilando?¿Por qué?Enoshima había dicho que no le importaba lo que hiciera con Naegi.¿Había algo de lo que Enoshima tenía miedo?Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué Enoshima le había permitido continuar pasando tiempo con Naegi sola hasta ahora?Ikusaba no tenía ninguna respuesta, no estaba segura de haberla.También ya no tenía ganas de reunirse con Naegi después del almuerzo, pero después de todo lo había prometido, y sería bueno pasar tiempo con alguien que admitiera que disfrutaban de su compañía.

* * *

**_Más tarde ese día_**

**_Área común del dormitorio de niñas_**

Ikusaba no parecía haber estado llorando cuando se encontró con Naegi nuevamente, pero aún podía decir que algo andaba mal.Estaba distraída, nerviosa y más callada que de costumbre.Ella le aseguró que no pasaba nada, y aunque Naegi no estaba convencida, lo dejó pasar.Esperaba que ella se abriera a él cuando pasaran el tiempo juntos.Habían visto dos episodios y acababan de comenzar el tercero cuando Naegi intentó mejorar el estado de ánimo con una broma: "Dos episodios y no hemos sido desviados por una conversación, eso es lo mejor para nosotros".

"Lo siento", fue todo lo que dijo Ikusaba.

"No, lo siento Ikusaba-san, fue un mal intento de humor. No debería estar bromeando cuando uno de mis amigos se siente mal", le dijo Naegi, deteniendo el video para llamar su atención.

"Estoy bien", respondió Ikusaba.

"No, no lo eres, puedo decirlo. ¿Tú y Enoshima-san tuvieron una pelea o algo así?"preguntó.

"Algo así", le dijo Ikusaba, no era exactamente cierto, pero estaba cerca.

"Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Lo sé", dijo Ikusaba."_¿Yo?¿Qué pasa si Junko-chan tiene razón?¿Naegi-kun pensará que soy un monstruo?Quiero decir, Junko-chan siempre tiene razón, ¿verdad?Pero ella no puede analizar adecuadamente a Naegi-kun, ¿y qué si no lo es?"_Ikusaba pensó.Estaba siendo forzada a cuestionar mucho de lo que pensaba que sabía tan rápido, y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso.

"Bueno, no tienes que decirme los detalles, pero solo sé que entiendo lo difícil que es cuando tienes una pelea con un ser querido", le dijo Naegi.

"Sí, lo es", respondió Ikusaba, no es que ella lo supiera.Solo tomar abuso verbal difícilmente podría contar como una pelea, pero eso también fue difícil.

"¿Quieres parar para poder arreglar las cosas?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No, estoy bien para seguir mirando", le aseguró Ikusaba.

"Está bien", dijo Naegi, pensando que era mejor ir con Ikusaba por ahora.

Corte al templo de la selva.Félix es visto activando la espada.

_TEMPLO DE LA SELVA_

**Félix:**(riéndose) Oh, nunca me cansaré de eso.

**Locus:**Perdimos demasiadas personas.

**Félix:**Menos gente, cortes más grandes.Además, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí mismo.(a otra persona) ¿No es así?

**Santa:**Si ahora posees la llave, entonces has demostrado tu valía.

**Félix:**Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar.Entonces, cuando activamos esta Purga-

**Santa:**La Purgasolodebe activarse como último recurso, si los habitantes del planeta no son dignos.

**Felix:**Amigo, confía en mí, he conocido a los muchachos, no son dignos.Sólo quiero comprobarlo y estar seguros de quenosno será eliminado junto con ellos.

**Santa:**(suspira) Los que residan dentro del templo se salvarán.

**Felix:**¡Perfecto!Ahora, ¿cómo exactamente activamos?

**Locus:**¿Qué pasa con nuestras fuerzas restantes?Los matarán vigilando el templo de comunicación.

**Felix:**Mira, eran buenos hombres... Bueno, en realidad, ¡eran asquerosos y asesinos bastardos!Pero el punto es que lo que no saben no les hará daño ... hasta que estén muertos.

**Locus:**Algunos de ellos sonex-socios.

**Felix:**Pero las órdenes son órdenes.

Locus baja la cabeza.

**Félix:**(Suspiro) Locus, ¿cuándo se nosnuncamirado hacia fuera para cualquier persona que no sea nosotros mismos?

**Locus:**Confían en nosotros.

**Felix:**¿Y qué, eso les da algún tipo de inmunidad?La supervivencia no es un derecho, es un privilegio.Estáganado.Esa es laúnicacosa que siempre hemos acordado.Si merecen vivir, entonces serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenernos y lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no confiar en nadie.Hmm, necesitaremos encontrar algo que decirle a Price sobre el Tártaro, ya sabes, una vez que esté listo.Quizás el dinero sea suficiente.

**Pirata espacial femenina**:señores, Control acaba de enviarnos una nueva transmisión.No parecen demasiado felices por perder los artefactos de Armonia.

**Felix:**(seburla) Genial.¿Quieres tomar eso?

**Locus:**Penséqueeras la persona de la gente.

**Felix:**(frunce el ceño) Hombre, apestas.Pregúntale a esta cosa cómo activar el templo, luego vámonos.(se va y luego se detiene) ¿Sabes? Me pregunto cuánto pagaría Hargrove ... por una IA alienígena.(hojas)

**Santa:**Mis creadores creían que la llave y sus dones solo podían ser manejados por un verdadero guerrero.Era escéptico del primer humano ... y luego aún más de este.Prepararé todos los datos necesarios para la activación de la Purga.

**Locus:**Tú guardas estas reliquias.Me hablaste en la puerta de entrada.Creé las cosas que vi.

**Santa:**correcto.

**Locus:**Entonces, ¿puedes decirme ... qué vio Félix?¿De qué tiene miedo?

**Santa:**... ¿No es tan obvio?(desaparece)

Santa desapareceLocus reflexiona.Vuelva al sitio Crash Bravo, donde se ve a la tripulación Blood Gulch formada en un grupo.

"No esperaba eso", dijo Ikusaba.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Pensé que Locus ya no creía en la compasión", respondió Ikusaba.

"Locus se preocupa por aquellos que confían en él. Incluso en el peor de los casos, tenía algunas cualidades redentoras. Entendía que a pesar de que quienes servían debajo de él prometieron su lealtad a Félix, él y Control, él tiene un deber para con ellos. también. Creo que es importante recordar que la lealtad debe ir en ambos sentidos. Los comandantes deben saber que las tropas harán su trabajo y las tropas deben saber que sus comandantes no serán descuidados con sus vidas. sepa que la guerra no es tan simple: puede haber ocasiones en que desobedecer una orden pueda conducir a una gran victoria y desafortunadamente habrá misiones que saldrán terriblemente mal a pesar de la planificación más cuidadosa o son misiones suicidas. Dicho esto, las tropas no deberían No se desviven por desobedecer las órdenes y los comandantes no deberían No se esfuerce por poner en peligro la vida de quienes sirven debajo de ellos ", explicó Naegi.

"La lealtad debe ir en ambos sentidos", repitió Ikusaba.

"Lealtad, respeto, confianza. Creo que cualquier unidad donde exista una cadena de mando o cualquier tipo de relación para ese tipo de estructura similar como, por ejemplo, una familia o como la pandilla de Owada-kun necesita entender eso para funcionar. Quiero decir ¿Puedes ser realmente leal con alguien en quien no puedes confiar o respetar? ¿Puede ser leal contigo si no confían o te respetan? Creo que, en parte, tal vez, pero ¿es suficiente? Realmente no creo que lo es ", dijo Naegi.

Ikusaba no expresó su respuesta, pero Naegi le había dado algo en qué pensar,lealtad, respeto, confianza.Junko-chan es mi hermana pequeña, pero ¿es esa una razón suficiente para seguirla?

Al darse cuenta de que había salido por la tangente y creyendo que había incomodado a la niña, Naegi se disculpó rápidamente, "Lo siento Ikusaba-san, me dejé llevar".

"No, está bien, pensé que planteaste algunos buenos puntos", dijo Ikusaba, tratando de tranquilizar al niño.

"Sí, pero sigue siendo la perspectiva de un civil, sin embargo, realmente no puedes entender estas cosas como lo hace un soldado, y mucho menos el Soldado Supremo", agregó una voz demasiado familiar detrás de ellos.

Dándose la vuelta, los dos se encontraron con la cara sonriente de Enoshima Junko.

"Bueno, supongo que no puedo decir que te equivoques, Enoshima-san", admitió Naegi.Luego preguntó: "¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

"Justo cuando comenzaste a hablar de lealtad, pensé que era bastante bueno, después de todo es algo maravilloso", dijo Enoshima mientras miraba a Ikusaba por el rabillo del ojo.

A pesar de que pensó que esa última parte había sonado extraña, y tal vez amenazante, Naegi se sacudió eso y dijo: "Perdón por irme justo cuando llegaste Enoshima-san. Sé que el almuerzo no fue hace tanto tiempo, pero voy a ver si puedo tener alguna idea para la cena. Después de todo, tomar suficientes porciones para todos lleva un tiempo ".

"No lo dudo, especialmente cuando consideras cuánto come Owari-senpai", agregó Enoshima.

"Sí, los veré a ambos en la cena. Ikusaba-san, espero que se sientan mejor", dijo Naegi antes de irse a buscar ideas en la cocina.

Ikusaba había estado en silencio desde que Enoshima había aparecido, preparándose para otro ataque verbal.Sin embargo, eso no es lo que ella consiguió.

"¿Cuán ingenuo puede ser alguien? ¿Se requiere respeto y confianza para la lealtad? Mierda, solo necesitas que la gente sepa lo superior que eres. ¿No es cierto Muku-nee?"Enoshima preguntó.

_"Solía pensarlo, pero ahora no lo sé"_ pensó Ikusaba.

"¿Sin respuesta? Vamos, es sí o no. ¡Creo en ti! En realidad, no, no lo sé, pero aun así deberías poder dar una respuesta de una palabra", se burló Enoshima.

Ikusaba permaneció en silencio.

Rindiéndose, Enoshima simplemente dijo: "Bien, no respondas. No pensé que fuera posible, pero eres más aburrida de lo habitual".Enoshima se levantó y se fue.Para hacer qué, Ikusaba no estaba segura, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo.Acababa de ignorar a su hermana y estaba sorprendida de lo poco que le importaba.

* * *

**_Esa tarde_**

**_Habitación del dormitorio de Ikusaba Mukuro_**

Ikusaba Mukuro estaba inquieto.

En su corto tiempo en Hope's Peak Academy, Ikusaba había aprendido algunas cosas, pero no de la facultad.Su amistad con Naegi la había obligado a cuestionarse mucho de lo que creía y de lo que creía saber.Ella había encontrado algunas respuestas;respuestas que sabía que a Enoshima no le gustaría, pero para su sorpresa no estaba tan preocupada con la opinión de su hermana como lo estaba antes.Dicho eso, ella todavía no sabía qué hacer.Seguir las órdenes de sus superiores había sido todo lo que sabía, ya fueran sus oficiales al mando o su hermana.

Desde su primera conversación con Naegi hasta el presente, Ikusaba sintió como si su mente hubiera estado en la niebla.No era un sentimiento que ella disfrutara.Siempre había creído que Enoshima tenía razón;que no importaba cuán terribles fueran sus acciones, no importaba cuánto estuviera en desacuerdo con ellas, siempre y cuando condujeran al amor y respeto de Enoshima, nada más importaba.Esa era la hermana perfecta que se había esforzado por ser desde una edad temprana;¿pero era eso correcto?Ya no estaba segura, conocía a su propia hermana lo suficiente como para saber que se amaban a su manera, pero ¿Enoshima la respetaba?

Ella no lo hace, ¿verdad?Seguirla ciegamente no ha cambiado eso, creo que me respeta menos.Creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero no quería admitirlo,pensó Ikusaba.

Es posible que no haya tenido todas las respuestas, pero sabía dónde podría obtener algunas, tal vez todas.Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Naegi con una pregunta que pensó que la ayudaría a entenderlo todo.

TOC TOC.

Al abrir la puerta, Naegi se asomó y vio a su amiga con una mirada seria en su rostro."¿Ikusaba-san?"preguntó, sorprendido por su repentina visita.

"¿De qué tiene miedo Félix?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"¿Eh?"fue la respuesta de Naegi.

"Necesito ver eso, y necesito hablar contigo", dijo Ikusaba.

"No estoy seguro de entender, pero está bien", dijo Naegi mientras levantaba su teléfono y sacaba el episodio con la información que Ikusaba quería.Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Naegi y vieron el episodio en silencio.Ikusaba no apartó los ojos de la pantalla ni una vez y su concentración solo aumentó cuando Felix y Locus estaban en la pantalla.

**Felix:** ¡Despierta!(arroja la sierra a los brazos de Locus)Te dije que lo lograríamos.

**Locus:** (gruñe) Felix ... se acabó ...

**Felix:** (activa su espada) Ejecuta tu camuflaje y mantente en las sombras.Los sacaré.

**Locus:** ElTártaroestá destruido, nuestros números están cayendo, la misión ...

**Felix:** ¡A lamierdala misión!¡Jesucristo, poruna vezen tu vida, teolvidaríasde seguir las_malditas órdenes!_¡No estoy haciendo esto por Hargrove!Estoy haciendo esto pormi.

Felix se aleja penosamente.Corte a Washington en el campo de batalla.

**Tucker:**(por radio) ¡Lava!¡Locus y Felix están vivos!¡Y están aquí!

**Washington:**¿Qué?

**Tucker:**(por radio) Necesitamos ayuda.

El Mantis se enfrenta a Washington y carga sus armas.

**Washington:**(notando a la Mantis) ¡Maldita sea!

Washington se escapa cuando el Mantis dispara en su posición.Vuelva a la sala de control del templo donde se ve a los Blues y al Doc escondiéndose de Félix.

**Washington:**(por radio) Tucker, odio decirlo, pero estás solo.

**Tucker:**Pero-

**Washington:**(por radio) Creo en ustedes ... todos ustedes.Puedes hacerlo.

**Doc:**Él piensa que vamos a morir ...

**Sarge:**(por radio) No. Esa vez ... lo decía en serio.

**Felix:**¡Tucker!¡¿Dónde estás?!

Tucker, Doc y Caboose miran en silencio a Félix, que pasa.

**Caboose:**Entonces ... ¿vas a responderle?

Corte a Locus, que lucha por caminar.Finalmente se cae y se pone de espaldas exhausto.

**Santa:**(apareciendo) ¿Por qué has venido aquí, entrometido?

**Locus:**matar a los soldados de simulación.

**Santa:**¿Esto asegurará tu victoria sobre sus fuerzas?

**Locus:**No ...

**Santa:**Entonces, ¿para qué sirve?

**Locus:**No lo sé ...

**Santa:**Entonces, ¿por qué lo intentas?

**Locus:**No lo sé ...

**Papá:**¿Quénosabes?

**Locus:**¡No lo se!

**Santa:**Entonces,¿quéquieressaber?

**Locus:**Quiero saber ... de qué tiene miedo Félix.

**Santa:**Fuiste destrozado por la guerra.Su objetivo era verte nunca curado ... porque a pesar de lo que él pueda reclamar, solounode ustedes necesita al otro para sobrevivir.

**Locus:**(gruñe) ¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Santa:**Criatura ignorante.Tu pareja te tiene miedo.

Esa parecía ser la respuesta que Ikusaba estaba buscando desde que comenzó a asentir.

Naegi, aún no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, se volvió hacia ella e intentó llamar su atención, "¿Ikusaba-san?"

"Explicaré después del episodio, solo sé que ver esta serie y hablar contigo ha sido extrañamente catártico", le dijo Ikusaba.

"Está bien", fue todo lo que dijo Naegi en respuesta.

**Felix:**Locus, ¿qué haces?¡Se supone que debes matarlos!

**Locus:**No.

**Felix:**(sorprendido)¿Qué?

**Sarge:**(confundido) ¡¿Qué?!

**Tucker:**(confundido)¿Qué?

**Locus:**No más asesinatos.

**Felix:**¿De qué estás hablando?Eres unsoldado, ¿recuerdas?

**Locus:**No soy un soldado.Soy un monstruo ... como tú.

**Felix:**(poniéndose de pie) Locus, somos ... socios.SobrevivientesNosnecesitamosunos a otros.¿Q-qué hay de nuestros pedidos?¿Nuestra recompensa?Convertirse en el arma definitiva.

**Locus:**No estoy haciendo esto por la recompensa.No estoy haciendo esto porque alguien me lo dijo.Estoy haciendo esto pormi.

Felix mira a su alrededor y suspira.

**Felix:**(oscuramente) Entonces puedes morir con el resto de ellos.

"Bien por Locus", dijo Ikusaba.

"Ikusaba-san, esta visita no tuvo nada que ver contigo disfrutando de Red vs Blue, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No, quiero decir, lo he disfrutado, es solo que," comenzó Ikusaba.

"Y la razón por la que te has congelado durante estos videos no tiene nada que ver con tu mercenario, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que nunca te dije que era un mercenario", dijo sorprendido Ikusaba.

"Mencioné tu tatuaje y Togami-kun explicó lo que significaba", explicó Naegi.

Al aceptar su explicación, Ikusaba luego admitió: "Algo, pero no completamente".

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?"Sugirió Naegi.

Y así lo hizo: su abuso a manos de Enoshima desde una edad temprana;su tiempo como mercenaria;sus misionestodo.Bueno, no todo, dejó de lado los planes de Enoshima de usar Hope's Peak Academy para la desesperación, no estaba segura de cómo explicar eso y, dado que todavía no había pasado nada, pensó que no era necesario.Cuando terminó, miró a Naegi, que había guardado silencio durante toda su historia.Tenía miedo, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, Naegi se había vuelto importante para ella.Si él pensaba que ella era un monstruo, no estaba segura de poder manejarlo.

Soltando un suspiro, Naegi dijo: "Wow, eso es mucho para asimilar".

Eso no estuvo mal, pero no estuvo bien.Ikusaba comenzó a preocuparse.

No había necesidad."Nunca pensé que Enoshima-san fuera ese tipo de persona. Simplemente pensé que estaba siendo una hermana menor que trata mal su hermana mayor y que lo lleva demasiado lejos, pero esto es horrible", dijo Naegi.

Ikusaba solo lo miró con una mirada confusa en su rostro.Finalmente logró preguntar: "¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije, Naegi-kun?"

"Lo hice, y no es bueno Ikusaba-san, pero ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hoy? ¿Sobre cómo estabas harto?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sí", respondió ella.

"Lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Ya no eres quien quieres ser?"

"Sí, lo dije en serio. No solo lo dije en serio, sino que tienes razón", le dijo Ikusaba.

"Bueno, no puedes cambiar el pasado. Si crees que te equivocaste, entonces deberías encontrar una manera de hacer algo para expiar. Quién eras es importante, pero también lo es quién eres y quién serás". Naegi explicó.

Ikusaba sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Cada vez que hablamos, me haces ver las cosas de una manera que nunca antes había pensado. Gracias, Naegi-kun".

"No lo menciones, somos amigos, ¿verdad? Y como te dije antes, no solo yo: nuestros compañeros de clase; nuestro senpai en este dormitorio; Yukizome-sensei, estoy seguro de que todos estarán dispuestos a ayudarte cuando lo necesitas, incluso si solo necesitas que alguien te escuche ", le recordó Naegi.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón. Ya no solo tenemos que ser yo y Junko-chan", dijo Ikusaba.

"Me alegra que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar Ikusaba-san, me alegra que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme entrar", dijo Naegi.

"Yo también", acordó Ikusaba.Mirando el reloj, Ikusaba dijo: "Ahora te dejaré ir a la cama, Naegi-kun, necesito hablar con mi hermana".

"¿Estás seguro de que ella incluso estará despierta, casi sin luces?"Naegi señaló.

"Ella ha estado esperando que termine aquí, su verdadero talento le permite saber cosas como esta", le dijo Ikusaba.

"¿Su verdadero talento?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Junko-chan es la mejor fashionista, pero su verdadero talento radica en sus habilidades analíticas. Son tan geniales que puede predecir el resultado de todo con perfecta precisión y saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre una persona después de conocerlos, "Ikusaba explicó.

"Eso es bastante aterrador en realidad", dijo Naegi.

"Hay una excepción, Junko-chan ha admitido que no puede analizarte, o al menos, no en la medida en que puede hacerlo con los demás", le dijo Ikusaba.

"¿Por qué no yo?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No lo sé, pero ten cuidado. Junko-chan no te ha perdonado por tratar de corregir su comportamiento el primer día", advirtió Ikusaba.

"¿Está enojada por eso? ¿Qué planea hacer?"Preguntó Naegi.Si no supiera lo que ahora sabía, pensaría que debería ser cauteloso con una broma.Ikusaba no expresó cuán horrible podría ser Enoshima para que Naegi no pudiera saber realmente el peligro en el que estaba potencialmente, pero ahora esperaba algo doloroso.

Ikusaba, que sabía de lo que era capaz Enoshima, solo sonrió y dijo: "No te preocupes, te protegeré. Soy un soldado después de todo", a pesar de que Naegi no necesitaba su protección por su poder demoniaco, pero ella no lo sabía sobre eso.

Naegi notó su sonrisa y dijo: "Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, te hace ver linda".

La cara de Ikusaba se volvió escarlata.Después de calmarse, se levantó para irse, pero antes de eso necesitaba pedirle un favor a Naegi, "Naegi-kun, sobre Junko-chan-".

"No te preocupes, no actuaré de manera diferente con ella, pero por tu bien, no el de ella, todavía no de todos modos", le aseguró Naegi.

"Gracias. Buenas noches Naegi-kun", dijo Ikusaba mientras abría la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Ikusaba-san. Oh, Ikusaba-san, ¿qué pasaría si alguna de las otras chicas descubriera que estuviste en mi habitación hasta ahora?"

"No te preocupes, les contaré lo que pasó. Estoy bastante seguro de que me creerán".

"Bien. Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero la mayoría de los demás no confía completamente en mí".

"Lo harán, buenas noches".

Tan pronto como Ikusaba cerró la puerta, escuchó la voz de su hermana preguntar: "¿Hablaron de algo interesante?"

Dirigiéndose a Enoshima, Ikusaba dijo: "No aquí" y le indicó a Enoshima que la siguiera.

Enojada por la orden de su hermana, Enoshima, sin embargo, la siguió.Pronto llegaron al dormitorio de Ikusaba y entraron.Lo primero que hizo Enoshima fue tratar de atacar a Ikusaba por atreverse a darle una orden.Apuntando una patada al estómago de su hermana, Enoshima pronto encontró su pie atrapado en las manos de Ikusaba.

"No más Junko", dijo Ikusaba.

"¿No más qué?"Enoshima preguntó, hirviendo.

"No más dolor, no más asesinatos, no más desesperación", respondió Ikusaba.

"Una máquina de asesinato asquerosa como tú no puede decidir eso", respondió Enoshima.

"Máquina de asesinatos, sí, supongo que sí, tal vez todavía lo soy, ya que no he hecho mucho para cambiar. Pero escuchaste lo que le dije a Naegi-kun, estoy harto, así que no más", dijo Ikusaba.

"Mukuro, no puedes hablar en serio. Eres mi hermana, somos las Hermanas de la Desesperación", dijo Enoshima, sonando desesperada.

"Sí, lo somos, y es porque soy tu hermana que digo esto ahora. Te amo Junko, y has estado usando ese amor para chantajearme. Bueno, finalmente voy a actuar como una hermana mayor y evita que causes problemas a otras personas ", le dijo Ikusaba.

Toda la emoción abandonando su rostro y su voz, Enoshima dijo: "Wow, pensé que la tarjeta hermana te atraería de nuevo. Estás actuando como si fueras a pararte por tu cuenta, pero solo te apoyarás en Hope Boy en vez de mí."

"Tienes razón, pero sigo pensando que es una mejora. Incluso después de decirle lo que podía: sobre nosotros; sobre Fenrir; sobre tu verdadero talento; todo excepto tus planes para la desesperación, dijo que me ayudaría si yo lo necesitaba. Eso es más de lo que has hecho ".

"¿Pensé que él también te dijo que se suponía que el amor era incondicional?"Enoshima preguntó burlonamente.

"El mío lo ha hecho, has estado haciendo todo para convencerme de que tengo que trabajar para los tuyos. Bueno, ahora Muku-nee ha decidido que se necesita un enfoque de amor duro porque ella no corrigió tu comportamiento hace mucho tiempo", dijo Ikusaba, no Incluso sorprende que Enoshima supiera de esa conversación con Naegi.

"¿Puedes soltar mi pie?"Enoshima preguntó.Una vez que Ikusaba lo soltó, Enoshima dijo: "Mukuro, te amo. Espero que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad algún día".

Ikusaba sabía lo que Enoshima estaba tratando de decir con eso y respondió: "Puedes intentar cortar los lazos conmigo, Junko, pero no voy a cortar los lazos contigo. Siempre seré tu hermana mayor y es por eso que espero que entiendas que digo todo esto por tu propio bien, tengo que protegerte de ti mismo. También voy a proteger a todos los demás de ti también ".

"Oh, tengo tanto miedo del último soldado", se burló Enoshima."Esta no es esa serie web que ustedes dos estaban viendo, no les tengo miedo", continuó.

"Lo sé. También sé que no es a mí a quien tienes miedo", dijo Ikusaba.Pensando en algo, Ikusaba preguntó: "Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuántos de sus planes no dependen de que yo sea el músculo?"

Enoshima tuvo que pensar en eso y respondió con un infantil "No es asunto tuyo".

"Eso pensé, buenas noches Junko. Te amo", dijo Ikusaba.

"Mierda", dijo Enoshima mientras se iba.Mientras se dirigía a su habitación penso "_Enrealidad nunca pensé que Hope Boy podría hacer que eso sucediera.Mukuro está tan lleno de mierda que le tengo miedo a Naegi.Todavía la desesperación de tener a mi hermana fianza en mis planes;necesitando eliminarlos por completo;y la repugnante comprensión de que realmente la necesitaba.Supongo que el pequeño bagel de esperanza puede vivir mientras lo rompo lentamente.¿Pero cómo hacerlo?Necesito algo de tiempo, bueno, nunca he tenido un desafío antes, pero nunca he tenido a alguien que no pueda analizar antes.Elaborar planes sobre la marcha podría ser bastante interesante.Naegi Makoto, tu caída en la desesperación ha subido a la cima de mi lista de prioridades"_

De vuelta en su habitación, Ikusaba dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado._Espero que entiendas a Junko-chan.Quizás entonces finalmente pueda entenderte.De verdad esta vez, no como una mentira, me digo a mí mismo_"Una imagen de ella y Naegi brilló en la mente de Ikusaba._Sé que Junko-chan me estaba diciendo que estaba cortando lazos conmigo, pero espero que mis sueños también se hagan realidad.Creo que finalmente descubrí qué es lo que Naegi-kun me hace sentir.El amor definitivamente se siente mejor que la desesperación _dijo mentalmente Ikusaba.

* * *

**_En la habitación del dormitorio de Naegi Makoto_**

"No me puedo creer que Ikusaba haya pasado por todo eso. Me gustaría poder ayudarla de algún modo." Dijo Naegi. Mientras iba a abrir la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno.

_"Tengo el presentimiento que esto es solo el comienzo de algo sumamente peligroso. Si se presenta el caso en que mis amigos se encuentran en peligro, usare este poder que me dieron y lo usare para poder proteger a las personas queridas que son especiales para mi" _pensó Naegi con una mirada con determinación.

* * *

**_En otro lado de la cuidad_**

Un grupo de personas tiradas en el suelo de un callejón con múltiples heridas y fracturas en sus cuerpos, mientras que una persona estaba pisando la cabeza de uno con una mirada aburrida

"Vaya ustedes no me sirvieron ni siquiera de calentamiento. Que aburrido, bueno como no me pudieron entretener supongo que no veo una razón para que ustedes sigan con vida" dijo la personas desconocida mientras sonreía como un psicópata, y en sus ojos se notaba como su pupila estaba rasgada.

Luego salió del callejón con unas manchas de sangre en su ropa, mientras pensaba_"¿Dónde están los demás portadores? Quiero tener un rival digno con quien pelear. Según lo que tengo entendido, hay 18 personas que tienen un poder similar al mío. Esas personas tienen uno de los poderes de los 18 demonios que reinan el inframundo. Como es posible que aún no me haya encontrado con ninguno"_ Golpeo la pared por la frustración que sentía y dejo un agujero en la pared. Luego salto hasta estar encima de un edificio y miro al infinito. Luego de estar 5 minutos se desvaneció en un remolino de fuego.

* * *

**Buenos dias, tardes o noches, la verdad es que nunca hago esto de escribir al final pero es para decirles que actualmente la historia se centrara en como mejora las relaciones de Naegi con sus compañeras de habitacion, aunque en algunos ya tengo planeado que Naegi se enfrente a otro portador.****Bueno de ahi solo queria decirles eso, gracias por apoyar esta historia. Lo aprecio mucho y bueno por ahora me concentrare en escribir el siguiente capitulo, ya que se acercan exámenes en mi universidad asi que tal vez no me de tiempo, asi que me dedicaré a hacer los capítulos hasta donde pueda.****De aqui me despido, nos vemos**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 3

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cocina para dormitorios de niñas_**

**_Tercer día de clases: después del desayuno_**

Naegi acababa de terminar de limpiar después del desayuno, agradeciendo a cualquier poder superior que no tuviera que lavar a mano todo."Owari-senpai come lo suficiente para la Clase 77-B y la Clase 78 juntas.Probablemente debería estar agradecido de haber podido mantener mi mano cuando le di a Senpai esos tercios que ella pidió.Supongo que ser atleta significa que puede quemarlo rápidamente, pero, aun así"pensó Naegi, mientras salía de la cocina para recoger sus cosas para la clase.

"Asahina-san puede ser igual de voraz, siempre que estén involucradas rosquillas o ramen", dijo una voz dulce y familiar.

"Es cierto, y no es que no aprecie un apetito saludable, pero solo estamos dentro de unos días y ya estoy cuestionando si puedo seguir el ritmo", respondió Naegi antes de darse cuenta de que el dueño de esa voz tenía de alguna manera leyó sus pensamientos.Con los ojos muy abiertos y confundida, Naegi miró y vio a Maizono Sayaka acercándose a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"La forma en que se mueve es realmente fascinante.No importa cómo lo cortes, ella es realmente hermosa.Casi como una muñeca o algo así"pensó Naegi.

"No soy una muñeca, ya sabes. ¡Estoy viva!"Maizono dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Naegi.

"¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?"Naegi preguntó, impresionado.

"Soy un esper", le dijo Maizono con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué?!"Naegi exclamó en estado de shock.

"Solo estoy bromeando, tengo una muy buena intuición", explicó Maizono con una sonrisa.

"Así que ese comentario antes ...", comenzó Naegi.

"Pareces cansado y pareces estar pensando en algo y acabamos de desayunar. No podría haber sido otra cosa. El resto fue solo mi intuición", explicó Maizono.

"Esa es una intuición impresionante", dijo Naegi.Realmente, ¿qué más podría decirle a eso?Cambiando de tema, Naegi preguntó: "¿Me estabas esperando, Maizono-san?"

"Sí. Pensé que podríamos caminar juntos a clase", respondió Maizono.

Naegi dijo: "Me gustaría eso".Pronto los dos salieron del dormitorio al edificio principal de la escuela, uno al lado del otro.

Caminaron en silencio una corta distancia antes de que Naegi hablara, "Maizono-san, sé que ya te agradecí, pero solo quiero agradecerte nuevamente por hablar por mí el primer día".

"No lo menciones, estaba más que feliz de hacerlo", dijo Maizono con una sonrisa."Como dije, te recuerdo de Blackroot Junior High. Clase 2 si no me equivoco", agregó.

"Así es. Estuviste en la clase 4. Me sorprende que incluso te acuerdes de mí, en ese entonces ya eras el ídolo de la escuela y una celebridad", admitió Naegi.

"Naegi-kun, me haces sonar como un snob", dijo Maizono, sonando molesto.

"No quise decir eso-", comenzó Naegi antes de que la risa de Maizono lo interrumpiera.

"Solo estoy bromeando, Naegi-kun. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué piensas que no te recordaría", dijo Maizono.

"Es solo que eras tan popular y yo soy tan normal. Nunca realmente me destaqué", explicó Naegi. _"Aunque ya no sería normal por los poderes demoniacos que conseguí"_ pensó Naegi

"Eso no es cierto. De hecho-", comenzó Maizono antes de que los dos fueran interrumpidos por una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

"¡Naegi-kun, Maizono-san, deja de perder el tiempo y toma asiento antes de que llegue Sensei!"Ishimaru gritó.Los dos estaban tan concentrados en la conversación que aparentemente habían llegado a su aula sin darse cuenta.

"Creo que hablaremos más tarde", dijo Naegi.Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué iba a decir Maizono.

"Sí, ciertamente tendremos muchas oportunidades", respondió alegremente Maizono cuando los dos entraron a su salón de clases y tomaron sus asientos tal como Ishimaru le había indicado.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cocina para dormitorios de niñas_**

**_Tercer día después de clases_**

"¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?"Se preguntó Naegi mientras miraba a través de los ingredientes disponibles tratando de decidir qué hacer para la cena.Espiando a un rallador y un nagaimo, Naegi pensó que había encontrado su respuesta hasta ...

"Okonomiyaki para todos parece un poco ambicioso, ¿no crees que Naegi-kun?"preguntó una dulce y melodiosa voz.

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón", admitió Naegi.Con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, Naegi se volvió y exclamó: "¡¿Maizono-san ?!"

Después de reírse a expensas de Naegi, Maizono lo saludó apropiadamente, "Hola Naegi-kun".

"Lo siento Maizono-san, no te escuché entrar", se disculpó Naegi.Algo se le ocurrió de repente: "Maizono-san estaba pensando en voz alta, no recuerdo haber dicho que estaba pensando en hacer Okonomiyaki".

"Soy un esper", dijo Maizono como si fuera la respuesta más natural del mundo.

"'Es broma', ¿verdad?"Naegi preguntó, esperando golpearla hasta el golpe.

Con una cara seria, Maizono respondió: "¿Y si no estuviera bromeando?"

"¿Eh?"fue la respuesta inteligente de Naegi.

"Solo estoy bromeando, juro que tengo una muy buena intuición. Sin embargo, estabas mirando al rallador y al nagaimo como si tuvieras una epifanía de algún tipo", le dijo Maizono.

"Como dije esta mañana, esaesuna buena intuición. Especialmente porque tienes el plato correcto", dijo Naegi.

"No necesitas ir por la borda, estoy seguro de que todos apreciarán lo que sea que hagas para la cena", le dijo Maizono.

"Tal vez, supongo que cocinar para tanta gente y la situación en general me hace sentir que necesito hacer un esfuerzo adicional", respondió Naegi.

"Creo que puedo entender", dijo Maizono, reconociendo la incomodidad de la situación de vida de Naegi.

"Quiero decir, supongo que una olla caliente o arroz con curry sería bueno", dijo Naegi más para sí mismo que Maizono.

"Me gusta la olla caliente, de hecho, sukiyaki suena genial", dijo Maizono.

"Está bien, es un poco tarde, pero para celebrar nuestro nuevo año escolar cenaremos sukiyaki", dijo Naegi cuando comenzó a recoger lo que necesitaba.

"¿Quieres ayuda?"Preguntó Maizono."Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy un buen cocinero".

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes una especialidad?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sí, aceite de chile", dijo Maizono con una sonrisa.

"¿El condimento?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Es broma. Sobre el aceite de chile, quiero decir, puedo cocinar", aclaró Maizono, riendo.

Naegi soltó unas risitas bajas antes de decir: "Aprecio la oferta, Maizono-san, pero acepté encargarme de las comidas y los quehaceres. Al menos me gustaría pasar la primera semana antes de pedir ayuda. Si eso tiene sentido."

"Supongo que sí, crees que las otras chicas dudarán de tu sinceridad o compromiso si tienes ayuda ¿verdad?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Esa intuición tuya es temible, eso es exactamente", confirmó Naegi.Luego dijo: "No me importaría un poco de compañía, si quieres quedarte y hablar".

"Claro, estaría más que feliz de hacerlo", dijo, y por el tono en su voz, Naegi podía decir que lo decía en serio.Maizono pronto continuó:"Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de hablar realmente contigo de esta manera. Durante toda la secundaria, nunca me hablaste. De hecho, nunca me miraste".

"Como dije esta mañana; ya eras popular y una celebridad. No podía simplemente mirarte", explicó Naegi.Luego, una vez que las palabras de Maizono se habían registrado por completo, preguntó: "Espera, ¿cómo sabes que nunca te miré?"

"Porque te miraba todo el tiempo", respondió ella.

"¿Eh?"

"Siempre estaba buscando la oportunidad de hablar contigo", aclaró.

"¿Tú ... querías hablar conmigo?"

"Pero como siempre tuve tanta gente a mi alrededor, terminamos graduándonos sin decir una palabra", dijo Maizono con desilusión antes de continuar: "Y, sinceramente, ese fue uno de mis mayores remordimientos".

"¿Pero por qué yo?"Naegi preguntó, su curiosidad despertó.

"¿Recuerdas que, durante nuestro primer año de secundaria, ese enorme pájaro entró en el estanque de la escuela?"Maizono le preguntó."Era como un cuento de hadas. La tortuga una vez cada millón de años, el pájaro una vez cada mil".

"La grulla, ¿verdad? Simplemente entró en el estanque".Naegi lo recordó.

"¡Así es! Era tan grande; la maestra no tenía idea de qué hacer".Entonces ella sonrió."Pero lo condujiste al bosque detrás de la escuela. Lo ayudaste a encontrar su salida".

"Bueno, sí, pero solo porque ya estaba a cargo de cuidar a los animales en la escuela. Me obligaron a hacerlo", explicó Naegi.

"No lo sé, creo que hubiera sido suficiente para sacarlo del estanque. Y la expresión de tu cara en ese entonces decía que te importaba mucho su bienestar", respondió Maizono.

"Bueno, como dije que estaba a cargo de los animales, pero creo que cualquiera en mi posición habría hecho lo mismo", dijo Naegi, pensando que Maizono estaba haciendo un gran negocio con un solo acto de amabilidad.

"Me pregunto sobre eso. Pero-", comenzó Maizono.

"¿Pero que?"Presionó Naegi.

"Debería haber dicho gracias entonces, pero ... ¿está bien si lo hago ahora?"Maizono preguntó.

"¿Agradéceme?"Naegi repitió confundida.

"Soy esa grulla, ya ves", declaró Maizono.Ella continuó: "He venido a devolverte el favor. Aquí, déjame hacerte una capa".

La mirada en el rostro de Naegi ante esa declaración no tenía precio.

Después de divertirse, Maizono dijo: "¡Es broma!"

"S-Sí, me lo imaginé", respondió Naegi, finalmente comenzando a acostumbrarse al sentido del humor de Maizono.

"Honestamente, estaba tan impresionado", continuó Maizono, "Es por eso que quería hablar contigo, incluso una sola vez. Nunca imaginé que sería así como tendría mi oportunidad".

"Sí, ser compañeros de clase habría sido una cosa, pero esto se siente como algo sacado de un manga o anime o incluso una comedia de situación", dijo Naegi, comenzando a reír."Aunque no creo saber de algún anime donde el protagonista este en esta situación y aparte que tenga poderes demoniacos "pensó Naegi. Cuando no escuchó a Maizono unirse, se volvió y vio un puchero en su rostro.Al darse cuenta de que pudo haber arruinado el momento, Naegi comenzó a disculparse, "Lo siento, Maizono, sé que hablas en serio, solo pensé que ..."Se detuvo una vez que la máscara de Maizono se rompió y ella comenzó a reírse.

"Lo siento, Naegi-kun, no pude resistirme. Tienes razón, hablaba en serio, pero también tienes razón de que esta situación es tan ridícula", dijo Maizono una vez que se calmó.Luego continuó: "Yamada-kun puede haber estado en lo cierto, pareces un protagonista del manga harén".

"No sé si iría tan lejos", dijo Naegi, sonrojándose.

"Realmente porque una vez que las chicas se calientan contigo, cumplirás con la mayoría de los criterios: vives con un grupo de chicas; las cuidas; siempre eres tan amable", comenzó Maizono.

"Sin embargo, no creo que las chicas comiencen a pelear por mí, Maizono-san", respondió Naegi.

"Mejor no"pensó Maizono con enojo, se había estado divirtiendo, pero la idea de que otras chicas se sintieran atraídas por Naegi no le atraía.Empujando esa ira y poniendo una sonrisa, ella dijo: "Solo estoy bromeando, Naegi-kun. Eres tan divertido de molestar".

"Si tú lo dices Maizono-san", dijo Naegi sacudiendo la cabeza.Luego dijo: "Maizono-san, ¿podrías decirles a todos que la cena estará lista en ... dame veinte minutos".

"Está bien, iré por todos", dijo Maizono mientras salía de la cocina.Cuando se fue, pensó:"Bromas aparte, por mucho que quiera que a las otras chicas les guste Naegi-kun, no quiero que les guste demasiado.Supongo que, si lo hacen, puedo manejarlo.Odio hacerlo, pero he arruinado a otras chicas antes.Será más fácil que con otros ídolos.En este caso, todo lo que necesito son algunos comentarios maliciosos aquí, algunos rumores allí, y su reputación está más allá de salvarse".Cuando esos pensamientos comenzaron a hacerla sentir enferma, Maizono trató de ignorarlos. "Todo fue por el sueño.Mientras sea el número uno, todo vale la pena.Si tengo que jugar sucio;si tengo que posar con ropa reveladora incluso si soy menor de edad;Soy el último ídolo y el sueño continuará.Este es un sueño diferente, un objetivo diferente, pero mientras tenga éxito, valdrá la pena".Maizono había logrado calmarse un poco, pero aún sentía una ligera sensación hueca en la boca del estómago y una sensación molesta en la parte posterior de la cabeza;ambos se habían vuelto demasiado familiares recientemente.

* * *

**_Patio de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Segunda semana de clases: miércoles_**

Mientras Naegi regresaba al dormitorio, recordaba una conversación que tuvo con Komaru la última vez que hablaron.El tema: el autógrafo de Maizono Sayaka."Creo que todos hemos tenido tiempo de instalarnos; es la segunda semana de clases", razonó.Por suerte, vio a Maizono cerca y en medio de una conversación con Kuwata Leon.

Naegi se había esforzado por tratar de conocer a sus compañeros de clase lo mejor que pudo y Kuwata era alguien con quien había podido conectarse de inmediato.La Ultimate Baseball Star había encontrado la situación de vida de Naegi como una fuente de entretenimiento al principio, pero recientemente estaba mostrando otra emoción que Naegi no podía identificar cuando surgía el tema de la relación de Naegi con las chicas.

Al ver a los dos conversando, Naegi pensó que podrían estar discutiendo una de dos cosas: la atracción de Kuwata por Maizono, o el deseo de Kuwata de seguir una carrera en la música.Ahora, a Naegi le gustaba Kuwata, pero dudaba que Kuwata hablara en serio.Si los comentarios de Kuwata sobre una chica con la que habló en una peluquería eran una indicación, Kuwata estaba demasiado concentrada en las apariencias y no en la chica real.Curiosamente, la historia de la niña en el salón también fue la razón por la cual Naegi dudaba del compromiso de Kuwata con una carrera musical, le había dicho a Kuwata que solo salía con músicos.Ese no fue el factor decisivo en la decisión de Kuwata, esa fue la única razón para ello.Kuwata había afirmado que llegó a Hope's Peak para convertirse en el músico supremo, y para su crédito,descubrir que Mioda Ibuki ya tenía el título no lo desanimó tanto como uno hubiera pensado.Incluso con ese conocimiento, Naegi todavía estaba convencida de que Kuwata abandonaría la idea de ser músico cuando una chica más bonita le llamó la atención y dijo que solo salía con atletas.Pero Naegi no estaba aquí para cuestionar los motivos de Kuwata, estaba aquí para pedirle a Maizono un autógrafo para Komaru.

"¡Maizono-san! ¡Kuwata-kun!"Gritó Naegi.

"¡Ah, Naegi-kun!"Maizono respondió felizmente.

"Hola Naegi", dijo Kuwata.

"Maizono-san, me preguntaba si podría preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Bueno, mi hermana es una gran fanática, una Sayaker, si le preguntas, y cuando le dije que éramos compañeras de clase me preguntó si podía obtener tu autógrafo", explicó Naegi.

"Absolutamente, de hecho, puedo darte una foto autografiada para darle. Solo tenemos que volver a mi habitación", dijo Maizono mientras agarraba su mano.

"¿Ahora mismo?"Preguntó Naegi, sorprendida.

"Todavía tengo algunas preguntas", dijo Kuwata, indignado y celoso.

"Lo siento Kuwata-kun, pero mi conocimiento del punk es muy limitado. Quizás tengas más suerte si le preguntas a Mioda-senpai", explicó Maizono mientras guiaba a Naegi de la mano de regreso al dormitorio.

"Pero ella ya dijo eso-", intentó decir Kuwata antes de que los dos estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído.Esto no fue tan fácil como pensó que sería.Cuando se había ido a Mioda antes, pasó su plan más allá de ella e incluso le ofreció el puesto de guitarrista principal en su banda aún no formada, ella lo rechazó por completo.Y justo ahora, Naegi aparece y Maizono dejó todo para darle una foto autografiada.

El primer día, cuando se descubrió que Naegi viviría en el dormitorio de las niñas, Kuwata fue la primera en reír.Ciertamente no se estaba riendo ahora.Entre lo cerca que se había vuelto Naegi con Ikusaba;todas las veces que él y Mioda "jugaban";justo ahora con Maizono;y Kuwata incluso se había dado cuenta de que a Enoshima le costaba mantener los ojos alejados de Naegi.Ahora, una pregunta estaba plagando la mente de Kuwata.

"¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?"Kuwata no le preguntó a nadie en particular.

* * *

**_Unos minutos más tarde_**

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de chicas_**

Maizono todavía tenía a Naegi de la mano mientras se movía demasiado rápido hacia su habitación.Las otras chicas por las que pasaron las dos parecían tener opiniones diferentes a la vista de las dos: la mayoría se preguntaba qué estaba pasando;Saionji y Koizumi parecían haber justificado sus preocupaciones sobre Naegi;e Ikusaba le había disparado a Maizono la mirada más fría que el ídolo había visto.

Naegi se había perdido todo eso, su atención estaba en el ídolo que lo arrastraba."Maizono-san, podrías haber terminado con Kuwata-kun. Cuando dije que mi hermana quería un autógrafo, no quise decir en este momento", explicó Naegi.Aunque no estaba seguro de haber hecho algo malo, hizo una nota mental para disculparse con Kuwata-kun más tarde.

"Está bien. Quería hacer esto antes de olvidar", explicó Maizono."También quería salir de esa conversación.Kuwata-kun es lo suficientemente amable, pero Mioda-senpai tenía razón acerca de lo agotador que puede ser cuando ves cuán desmotivado y poco comprometido realmente está"pensó Maizono, recordando una conversación que tuvo al principio con Mioda, que era anormalmente letárgica después de discutir el tema. de una carrera musical con Kuwata.

"¿Sueles tener una pila de fotos autografiadas cerca?"Preguntó Naegi.Había oído hablar de celebridades haciendo algo así antes, pero nunca había creído que fuera algo real, incluso si parecía conveniente.

"Es conveniente, generalmente los guardo para cosas como conciertos y eventos de apretón de manos, pero pensé que podría encontrarme con algunos fanáticos aquí", explicó Maizono, una vez más leyendo a Naegi a la perfección."Lo siento, eso suena engreído ¿no?"Maizono preguntó tan pronto como su explicación se registró con ella.

"No, en absoluto, eres el ídolo definitivo, el ídolo que todos admiran, creo que tendrías más que unos pocos fanáticos en Hope's Peak Academy", le aseguró Naegi.

"Es amable de tu parte decir Naegi-kun", dijo Maizono cuando llegaron a su destino.Naegi, recordando que esta era la habitación de Maizono, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño problema.

"Maizono-san, no creo que pueda entrar allí", dijo señalando su puerta.

"¿Eh? Oh. ¡Oh!"Dijo Maizono al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de que Naegi entrara a su habitación dada su situación."Lo siento, Naegi-kun lo olvidé. Ah, y los demás me vieron arrastrarte aquí. No te preocupes, les explicaré todo", le dijo Maizono.

"Gracias, Maizono-san. No es mi intención causar problemas, pero tengo que tener mucho cuidado con cómo actúo en este momento. Sin embargo, dado que planeo enviar la foto a Komaru, podría asegurarme de que todos vean la foto mientras me dirijo al sobre. Siempre que lo haga de inmediato ", razonó Naegi.

Maizono había entrado en su habitación, dejando su puerta abierta mientras ella revisaba sus cosas."Realmente no deberías tener que hacerlo", dijo.Una vez que encontró lo que estaba buscando, llevó la foto al escritorio de su habitación para firmarla y continuó: "Todavía me sentiría mejor si le dijera lo que estaba pasando".Una vez que terminó, tomó la foto y se la entregó a Naegi.

"Aprecio a Maizono-san", dijo Naegi.Al leer el mensaje, Naegi dijo: "'A Naegi Komaru. ¡Nunca renuncies a tus sueños! ¡Siempre te estoy apoyando! -Maizono Sayaka'.Es hermosa Maizono-san, ella realmente lo apreciará ".

"¿Komaru-chan ya tiene un sueño que está persiguiendo?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Sí, ella quiere ser una mangaka", le dijo Naegi.Mirando a un lado, dijo: "La envidio un poco".

"¿Porqué es eso?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Bueno, Ikusaba-san y yo estábamos hablando de esto no hace mucho; todavía no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer", admitió Naegi.

Sintiéndose más que un poco celoso del Ultimate Soldier, Maizono se las arregló para sonreír y preguntar: "¿Es así?"

Sintiendo que algo andaba mal, pero no estoy segura de qué, Naegi simplemente continuó, esperando que todo saliera bien, "Sí, ella dijo que quería perseguir un nuevo sueño, pero no estaba segura de qué. Le dije que tengo el mismo problema".Luego de decidir que sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a su compañero de clase, Naegi preguntó: "¿Y tú, Maizono-san? ¿Tu sueño siempre ha sido ser un ídolo?"

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando comenzó: "Bastante. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre quise ser una estrella. Déjame comenzar desde el principio. Crecí sin una madre, ya sabes, y mi papá trabajaba muy tarde todas las noches. Siempre estaba solo en casa. Solo era un niño, ¿sabes? Entonces, estaba realmente solo ".

Naegi simplemente asintió, ciertamente podía entenderlo.

"Pero todo cambió cuando vi a un ídolo en la televisión por primera vez. Era tan bonita, como una princesa. Y podía cantar y bailar, pero más que nada, estaba su sonrisa. Mirándola, Podía sentir mi soledad derritiéndose. Decidí que eso era lo que quería ser algún día. Quería dar ese tipo de aliento a los demás. Eventualmente, ese se convirtió en mi sueño ".

Naegi sonrió, la motivación de Maizono sonaba tan pura.Ella realmente merece ser el Ídolo Supremo, pensó.Lo que Maizono dijo después lo hizo preocuparse.

"Hice lo que sea necesario para alcanzar ese sueño. Lo digo en serio. Incluso algunas cosas", hizo una pausa antes de decir, "no fueron tan agradables".

"Oh Dios, no tenías que ..." comenzó Naegi, tratando de pensar en cómo hacer la pregunta y temiendo la respuesta.

Maizono apenas necesitaba su intuición para saber lo que Naegi estaba pensando y dijo frenéticamente: "¡No, no, no, no, no! Nada tan malo, pero algunas de mis sesiones de fotos me tienen en atuendos que mostraron más piel de la que me sentía cómoda. el momento. Lamentablemente, el modelado de huecograbado viene con el territorio. Afortunadamente, la mercancía idol junior está altamente regulada incluso si está en terrenos legalmente ambiguos, por lo que estábamos bien en ese frente ".

"Está bien", dijo Naegi mientras se calmaba.Una vez que se calmó por completo, dijo: "Supongo que cuando la dulce y pura Maizono Sayaka dice que tuvo que hacer cosas que 'no fueron tan agradables', simplemente suena muy mal".

"Dulce y puro, esa es la imagen, ¿no?Pero no siempre soy dulce y los métodos que utilizo contra grupos rivales son apenas puros"pensó tristemente Maizono.Ella hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y continuó: "Sinceramente, creí que mientras persiguieras tus sueños, algún día podrían hacerse realidad. Pero para hacer eso, no puedes quitar los ojos de ese sueño, ni siquiera por un segundo. Incluso si a veces es un mal sueño ... ya sea que estés despierto o dormido, para hacer realidad tu sueño, debes mantener la mirada fija en él sin importar ese mundo, si pierdes el enfoque por una fracción de segundo, te quedas detrás. Hay que seguir nadando contra la corriente, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para respirar. Ese es el tipo de mundo en el que vive mi sueño ".

"¿Es realmente tan difícil? ¿No es divertido en absoluto?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Oh no, no te hagas una idea equivocada. ¡Es súper divertido! Pero eso es exactamente lo que me asusta", dijo Maizono.

"No estoy seguro de entender", admitió Naegi.

"Bueno, disfruto cada día que me despierto y hago lo que hago. Todos en nuestro grupo son increíbles. Somos rivales de alguna manera, pero todos significan mucho para mí. Hemos actuado juntos desde que eran jóvenes, así que todos son como una familia para mí. Sin ellos, habría renunciado a mi sueño hace mucho tiempo. Trabajar juntos y cumplir nuestros sueños juntos me ha traído tanta felicidad ", explicó Maizono con una sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando dijo: "Pero eso es lo que más me asusta. Si el mundo se cansa de nosotros, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué nos pasa? Entonces el sueño muere, esos días maravillosos llegan a su fin, y todos van por caminos separados ".Todas las puñaladas por la espalda, los rumores plantados, las chicas cuya reputación que he ayudado a arruinar, todo se volvería inútil,pensó Maizono sombríamente.

Al darse cuenta de que Maizono estaba molesto, Naegi intentó llamar su atención, "¿Maizono-san?"

"Entonces esa es la razón por la que decidí venir a Hope's Peak", dijo Maizono de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Bueno ... dicen que, si te gradúas de aquí, el éxito está básicamente garantizado. Lo que significa que podría seguir actuando con mis mejores amigos, por siempre y para siempre", explicó."Así es: si el sueño está vivo, entonces no hay razón para sentirse culpable.Todo valió la pena"pensó, no es que lo creyera por completo.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ídolo quieres ser?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿Eh?"Preguntó Maizono, confundido.

"Lo siento, tal vez sería más exacto preguntar, '¿Qué tipo de estrella quieres ser?'", Aclaró Naegi.

Maizono todavía parecía confundido.

"Lo que quiero decir es que grupos como Arashi siguen siendo ídolos, incluso en sus treinta y tantos años. Y algunos ídolos de la edad de oro en la década de 1980 como Matsuda Seiko todavía están activos. Pero algunos ídolos se convierten en modelos, cantantes o actores y actrices. desde su tiempo como ídolos les dio experiencia en todas esas áreas ", explicó Naegi.Realmente espero que no te conviertas en un ídolo AV Maizono-san,pensó Naegi, esperando que esta fuera una vez que Maizono no pudiera leerlo.

"Bueno ..." comenzó Maizono.Para ser honesto, había estado tan concentrada en su carrera actual que no había pensado en lo que vendría después para su grupo.Mantenerse en un grupo ídolo significaría que siempre estarían juntos, pero por primera vez Maizono comenzó a preguntarse si eso era realista o no.Si Hope's Peak garantizaba el éxito, eso podría ser posible para ella, pero ¿qué pasa con los demás?Sus temores parecían estar más cerca de convertirse en realidad que antes.

Sintiendo su angustia, Naegi dijo: "Lo siento, Maizono-san, no quise molestarte con esa pregunta. Como dije antes, eres el ídolo que todos admiran, y cuando dijiste que siempre quisiste ser una estrella que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que vendría después para alguien que ya había llegado tan lejos. Pero está bien si no me lo dices. Está bien si no estás seguro de ti mismo, tienes tiempo ".

"Sí, tienes razón. Tienes razón", dijo Maizono, tranquilizándose.Sabía que Naegi no quería molestarla.También sabía que era una pregunta legítima, pero quería disfrutar de su tiempo como ídolo todo el tiempo que pudiera sin preocuparse por lo que vendría después.

"Bueno, gracias por la foto Maizono-san, a Komaru le encantará", dijo Naegi.Mientras se dirigía a su habitación en busca de un sobre y un bolígrafo, se volvió y dijo: "Maizono-san, puede que no signifique mucho de mí, pero no creo que nadie se canse de ti. E incluso si tú y tus amigos se separan como estrellas, por lo que describiste, tus lazos no son tan frágiles que esos días maravillosos realmente terminarán realmente. Continuarán porque eres como una familia; porque, así como ese ídolo de tu infancia te inspiró, lo has hecho con innumerables otros, tus fanáticos y la próxima generación de ídolos por igual, por lo que no debes preocuparte ".

Maizono simplemente dijo: "Gracias, Naegi-kun".Pero a pesar de lo hermoso que pensó que era lo que dijo Naegi, todavía pensó: "Lo siento, Naegi-kun.Aprecio lo que dijiste, pero no es así como funciona en mi mundo."

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Fuera del edificio principal_**

**_Segunda semana de clases-viernes_**

Era la hora del almuerzo para los estudiantes de Hope's Peak y Maizono estaba hablando por teléfono.El gerente de su grupo, una mujer llamada Oumi Kanami, la había llamado para informarle de una próxima entrevista que un ídolo junior prometedor estaba dando esa noche y dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para la investigación de la oposición.

"Sí, señora, me aseguraré de mirar", dijo Maizono.

"¿Has terminado esa nueva canción?"Preguntó Oumi.

"Todavía no, señora, parece que estoy teniendo algunos problemas", respondió Maizono a regañadientes.La verdad era que no tenía idea de qué tipo de canción escribir.

"Sayaka, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Esa entrevista que tú y las chicas han programado es el próximo fin de semana y se acordó que habría una presentación en vivo con una nueva canción antes del final del show".

"Lo sé, señora. No sé qué pasa, nunca he tenido problemas con esto antes", dijo Maizono.Ella sabía lo que su gerente iba a decir a continuación y no estaba ansiosa por escucharlo.

"Bueno, debes averiguarlo si quieres mantenerte en la cima. Los otros grupos no solo esperarán a que termines una canción".

"Lo sé señora, se hará a tiempo para ensayar para el espectáculo", aseguró Maizono a la mujer mayor.

"Veré qué puedo averiguar sobre esta nueva chica".

Eso hizo que Maizono se estremeciera.Ver entrevistas era una cosa, aprender sobre nuevos ídolos siempre la motivaba a trabajar más duro.La investigación de la oposición de su gerente hizo que Maizono se sintiera incómoda de formas que ella no sabía que eran posibles antes de convertirse en una idol.Oumi encontraría suciedad, generalmente sobre un novio secreto;se filtraría a los medios de comunicación;aparecerían imágenes e incluso si la carrera del ídolo rival sobreviviera, sufriría graves daños.Si había algo sobre ser un ídolo que Maizono odiaba era eso.Incluso los gestos de afecto más inocentes se consideraron un escándalo en esta línea de trabajo.Ella no podía entenderlo;la gente se enamora;estaba segura de que incluso los fanáticos más hardcore lo entendían.Si estaba siendo honesta, últimamente incluso ella ...

Como si respondiera a esos pensamientos, apareció un cierto fanático y la saludó, "Oh, hola Maizono-san".

Maizono hizo un gesto para responder, pero había un problema.Su manager había escuchado la voz de Naegi.

"Sayaka, ¿quién es esa? Por favor, di que no tienes novio. Si esto sale entonces-",comenzó a decir Oumi frenéticamente.

Interrumpiéndola, Maizono explicó: "Ese era mi compañero de clase. Otro último. Naegi Makoto, el último estudiante afortunado de la clase 78 si necesitas buscarlo".

"Oh. Oh, está bien. Gracias a Dios por eso",dijo Oumi.

"Mañana terminaré la canción y me aseguraré de ver la entrevista esta noche", dijo Maizono.

"Bien, entonces podemos comenzar a ensayar mañana por la tarde. Ya sabes la hora y el lugar",dijo Oumi colgando.

Maizono dejó escapar un suspiro.Ella no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo a Naegi que ser un ídolo era divertido, pero él tenía razón, era difícil.

"Quienquiera que haya estado al otro lado de la llamada, espero no haberlos molestado demasiado", dijo Naegi mientras se acercaba.

"Ese era mi manager, Oumi-san, y creo que estará bien. Ella pensó que tenía un novio secreto y comenzó a entrar en pánico" explicó Maizono.

"Oh, me preguntaba por qué les dijiste mi nombre y mi título. No pude entender las palabras, pero tu manager sí parecía molesto" dijo Naegi.

Al notar la apariencia ligeramente desaliñada de Naegi y que estaba sudando, Maizono preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Naegi-kun?

"¿Eh?"Naegi le preguntó antes de mirar su ropa y dijo: "Oh, eso, después de que terminé de almorzar, Mioda-senpai vino y quiso jugar al juego".

Al darse cuenta de lo feliz que parecía Naegi cuando hablaba de Mioda, reapareció ese sentimiento de celos que había sido inspirado por la relación de Naegi con Ikusaba.Dejando eso de lado, Maizono decidió que había algo que necesitaba preguntar."Escucha, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"No hay necesidad de ser tan formal Maizono-san. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?"

"Bueno, no es algo que pueda dejar escapar", admitió Maizono."¿Tienes novia?"ella preguntó.

Eso arrojó a Naegi para un bucle, "¡¿Q-Qué?!"

"¿Huh? ¿Estás avergonzado?"Preguntó Maizono."¿Eso significa que sí?"Una mirada un poco decepcionada estaba grabada en su rostro cuando preguntó.

Cuando Naegi vio esa mirada, logró calmarse y decir: "No tengo novia, Maizono-san. Como le dije a Enoshima-san, el romance no es algo que alguien en mi situación pueda permitirse ser un niño entre las chicas". "dormitorio y todo".

"¿Enoshima-san?"Maizono cuestionó.Los celos habían vuelto y mucho peor que antes;Si Enoshima Junko se había interesado en Naegi, entonces Maizono podría tener un problema real.

Pensando que debería explicar, Naegi dijo: "Ikusaba-san y yo habíamos estado viendo Red vs. Blue juntos. Enoshima-san dijo que quería algo para molestarnos y le recordé mi situación".Bueno, eso es bastante cierto,pensó Naegi, recordando su promesa a Ikusaba.

"Oh", dijo Maizono, se calmó pensando que no tenía que preocuparse por Enoshima, pero todavía no le gustaba la idea de que Ikusaba pasara demasiado tiempo con Naegi."Entonces ... ¿al menos te gusta alguien?"ella preguntó vacilante.

Cogida por sorpresa de nuevo, Naegi exclamó: "¡S-solo espera un segundo! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?"

"Tenía curiosidad, así que pensé en preguntar", explicó Maizono con una sonrisa."¿Es tan malo?"

"No es que sea malo ..."Naegi dijo, con un rubor brillante en su rostro.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de que Maizono volviera a hablar, "¿Y? ¿No me vas a preguntar?"

"¿Eh qué?"

"No, no qué. ¿No vas a preguntar si tengo novio o no?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Bueno, ya que dijiste que tu manager estaba en pánico al pensar que tenías un novio secreto, supongo que no. Aunque, dudo que tengas problemas para encontrar uno", dijo Naegi con sinceridad.No tenía dudas de que Maizono podría tener a cualquier hombre al que ella pusiera la mira.

"Es amable de tu parte decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy demasiado ocupado para cosas así", dijo Maizono sonrojándose.

"Entonces, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?"Preguntó Naegi. "El giro es un juego limpio, Maizono-san"pensó Naegi.Puede que tenga que perderse el romance por el momento, pero todo lo que hizo que la escuela secundaria fuera memorable fue un juego justo.

"Hmm, me pregunto ..."Maizono dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro."Digamos que ... hay alguien que me interesa", terminó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con las mejillas rojas.

"Wow, ella cambió eso rápidamente, supongo que no puedo vencerla cuando se trata de burlarse"pensó Naegi.

"No solo estoy bromeando, hay alguien en quien estoy interesado", dijo Maizono, mostrando su sorprendente intuición nuevamente.

"No_solo_burlas, eh.Entonces, podría ser yo o podría ser otra persona.Probablemente alguien más"pensó Naegi."Bueno, Maizono-san, supongo que estamos en la misma posición. Si estamos enamorados, tendremos que seguir formas sutiles de transmitir nuestros sentimientos por ahora", dijo Naegi.

Maizono sabía que Naegi era semi serio, pero una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Maizono cuando Naegi terminó, "Naegi-kun, creo que me has ayudado a escribir una nueva canción".

A eso, la respuesta inteligente de Naegi fue: "¿Huh?"

* * *

**_Esa tarde_**

**_Área común del dormitorio de niñas_**

Obtener el control remoto no había sido fácil, pero Maizono había ganado aliados en Mioda y Yukizome cuando dijo que tenía que ver algo para que su ídolo trabajara.Maizono, Naegi y algunas de las chicas ahora estaban viendo el programa que el gerente de Maizono había mencionado.Alrededor de la mitad, el anfitrión comenzó a presentar al ídolo junior.

"Y ahora, tenemos un invitado muy especial. ¡Aquí, hippity-hop directo a nuestros corazones, con el nombre artístico de Rippyon, Momose Riyu!"

Una niña, no mayor de doce años, con cabello rosado en coletas y ojos rosados.Llevaba una blusa blanca que se hinchaba por los hombros y una falda roja con tirantes rojos.Lo que más se destacó de ella, y lo que hizo que su presentación tuviera sentido, fue su diadema con orejas de conejo blanco y su bolso de conejo blanco.

"Hola a todos, soy Momose Riyu. ¡Saltemos hippity directamente a sus corazones!"la niña, saludó Momose.

Lo primero que notó Maizono, y que todos notaron, fue que esta chica era adorable.Ella no tendría problemas para hacerlo como un ídolo.

"Riyu-chan, ¿puedo llamarte Riyu-chan?"preguntó el anfitrión.

"Oh, sí. Debo decir que es un honor estar en tu programa", dijo Momose con una sonrisa brillante.

"Muy educado. Riyu-chan, déjame comenzar con la pregunta obvia: ¿Qué te hizo querer ser un ídolo?"

"Bueno, creo que todas las chicas quieren ser ídolos en algún momento. En cuanto a mí, vi a otros ídolos cantando y brillando en mi televisor y no quería nada más que estar a su lado. Aunque no fue hasta que mi hermana mayor conseguí entradas para ver a mi ídolo favorito en vivo y en concierto que tomé mi decisión ".

"¿Te importaría decirnos quién es este ídolo misterioso?"

"No quiero avergonzarla, pero diré que todos los ídolos junior la admiran. Necesito trabajar aún más duro para que brille y brille tanto como ella. Un día espero encontrarme con ella cara a cara y agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí ".

La entrevista continuó, pero el sonido fue ahogado por la voz de uno de los residentes más problemáticos del dormitorio.

"Es tan dulce como el azúcar que probablemente tengas caries solo por estar cerca de ella", dijo Enoshima.

"Eso podría ser un poco excesivo, ¿no crees que Enoshima-san?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Dejando a un lado la hipérbole de mi hermana, tengo que estar de acuerdo, parece una cosita dulce y amable", dijo Ikusaba.

Maizono había estado en silencio desde que comenzó la entrevista.Estaba tan concentrada en Momose que no escuchó a los demás hasta que Mioda le tocó el hombro.

"¿Está bien Sayaka-chan?"Mioda preguntó.

"Estoy bien Senpai, solo-", comenzó Maizono antes de que Enoshima la interrumpiera.

"Ella solo piensa que su posición como mejor ídolo está en peligro mientras Rippyon sea un ídolo. Probablemente deberías cortar esto de raíz tan pronto como puedas Maizono-san", dijo Enoshima.Todavía tenía que idear un plan para causar la desesperación de Naegi, por lo que tendría que conformarse con sus amigos por ahora.La Ultimate B-List Celebrity está en la cerca en este momento, pero todo lo que necesita es un pequeño empujón y destruirá la carrera de esa chica.Puede mentirse a sí misma todo lo que quiera, pero odia que ayude a arruinar tantos otros ídolos potenciales.Haciéndola odiar su propia carrera, desearía poder probar ese tipo de desesperación por mí misma.Si obtengo pruebas de que ella hizo esas cosas, entonces no hay límite para lo que puedo hacer con ella después,pensó Enoshima.

Una mirada a su hermana fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Ikusaba supiera lo que Enoshima estaba pensando.Ella no diría que ella y Maizono estaban cerca, pero no dejaría que Enoshima llevara a nadie a la desesperación.Dicho eso, no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto.Hablar con alguien desde el borde no era algo en lo que ella fuera buena.Afortunadamente había alguien que estaba a su lado que estaba.Aunque pensar en eso la ponía celosa, sabía que podía dejar a Maizono a Naegi.

Maizono, que se había quedado en silencio nuevamente cuando Enoshima la interrumpió.La verdad era que tenía miedo de que algún nuevo ídolo la reemplazara algún día, y había una posibilidad de que Momose Riyu fuera ese ídolo.¿Podría hacerlo ella esta vez?¿Podría ayudar a arruinar a alguien tan joven como Momose Riyu?Los otros habían sido ídolos de pleno derecho, no ídolos juveniles.Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, se levantó y salió.

"Sayaka-chan parecía bastante fuera de lugar", dijo Mioda.

"Naegi-kun, tal vez deberías hablar con ella", sugirió Ikusaba.

"Sí, iré a ver si está bien", dijo Naegi cuando se levantó y siguió a Maizono.Cuando la encontró, ella se abrazaba a sí misma con una expresión que Naegi sabía que no pertenecía a nadie.Naegi no tenía la intuición de Maizono, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era una mirada de alguien contemplando hacer algo que sabían que lamentarían.Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras que Maizono había dicho cuando obtuvo ese autógrafo para Komaru."Hice lo que sea necesario para alcanzar ese sueño.Lo digo en serio.Incluso algunas cosas que no fueron tan agradables".Recordando la advertencia de Ikusaba sobre el talento de Enoshima y considerando las palabras recientes de Enoshima, Naegi se vio obligada a considerar algo: "¿Maizono-san realmente haría algo para sabotear la carrera de Momose?¿Le hizo eso a alguien más?No, Maizono-san no es ese tipo de persona".

Consiguiendo apartar esos pensamientos por el momento, Naegi preguntó: "Maizono-san, ¿estás bien?"Sorprendido, Maizono se volvió para mirar a Naegi.La mirada en su rostro de antes había desaparecido, pero Naegi todavía pensaba que parecía molesta.

Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, Maizono dijo: "Estoy bien, Naegi-kun, gracias por preguntar".

"¿Estás seguro? Parecía que estabas pensando en algo desagradable hasta ahora"

"Lo estaba", admitió Maizono, sabiendo que no podía esconder esto de Naegi.

"¿Se trata de Momose-san?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sí. Ella es tan linda y se portó muy bien en esa entrevista. ¿Qué pasa si…?", Comenzó.

"Tus fans no van a cambiar a otro ídolo, Maizono-san", le aseguró Naegi.

"¡No lo sabes!"Maizono prácticamente gritó.

Sin embargo, Naegi no dudó y dijo: "Bueno, solo para estar seguros, preguntémosle al Sayaker Número Uno".Con eso, Naegi sacó su teléfono, sacó sus contactos y seleccionó el que tenía la etiqueta "Komaru".Sin embargo, antes de que su hermana contestara, puso a su hermana en el teléfono con altavoz y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"'Click' Onii-chan? ¿Está todo bien?"la voz de Naegi Komaru preguntó.

"Todo está bien Komaru, ¿solo quería saber si viste esa entrevista con Momose Riyu?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿Rippyon? Es tan linda. Creo que va a ser genial",dijo Komaru.

Maizono parecía abatido, pero lo que dijo Komaru la animó a retroceder.

"Por supuesto, ella no es Maizono Sayaka, nadie más es tan bueno. ¿Sabías que todos mis amigos están celosos de la foto autografiada que me enviaste? No pueden creer que mi hermano haya ido a la secundaria y preparatoria con Maizono Sayaka, "sejactó Komaru.

"¿Viste ahora?"Naegi preguntó, viendo una mirada ligeramente aliviada en la cara de Maizono, Naegi se permitió un tono inusualmente petulante.

"¿Porque llamaste?"Komaru preguntó.

"Maizono-san estaba un poco preocupada de que sus fanáticos se cambiaran a Momose-san, así que quería consultar con su mayor fanático", explicó Naegi.

"Bueno, hazle saber que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. ¡No importa cuán popular se vuelva Rippyon, Maizono-san seguirá siendo la número uno!"Exclamó Komaru.

"Lo aprecio mucho Komaru-chan", dijo Maizono, rompiendo su silencio.

"Onii-chan, yo-eso es eso realmente-",comenzó Komaru.

"He oído que eres mi mayor admirador, Komaru-chan. Me alegro de que finalmente tenga la oportunidad de hablar contigo", dijo Maizono.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"¿Komaru? ¿Komaru?"Preguntó Naegi.Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, colgó y dijo: "Supongo que tuvo una sobrecarga de fangirl y se desmayó".

Maizono rio en respuesta.

Feliz de que su amigo parecía estar de mejor humor, Naegi sabía que había algo más que tenía que hacer."Maizono-san, te debo una disculpa", dijo.

"¿Para qué?"preguntó ella, con confusión aparente en su rostro.

"Cuando venía aquí estaba pensando en lo que Enoshima-san había dicho y estaba seguro de que te había molestado. También recordé que me dijiste que has hecho cosas que 'no fueron tan agradables', no tan hace mucho tiempo. Me preocupaba que tomaras en serio sus palabras y hicieras algo para sabotear a Momose-san ".

Maizono parecía preocupado."Por favor, dime que no lo ha descubierto.¡No podría soportarlo si Naegi-kun lo supiera!" pensó.

Afortunadamente para Maizono, Naegi no podía mirarla a la cara por haber dudado de ella, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su mirada preocupada y continuó: "Pero me doy cuenta de que no eres el tipo de persona que podría hacerle eso a alguien. "No pienses que podrías ser el ídolo que todos admiran si no fueras una buena persona".

Maizono se sintió un poco aliviada de que Naegi no supiera las cosas que había hecho para mantenerse en la cima, aunque se sintió disgustada al escuchar a Naegi alabarla cuando sabía la verdad.

"Volvamos adentro, se está haciendo tarde", dijo Naegi.

Maizono asintió y los dos caminaron lado a lado hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Es divertido", reflexionó Naegi.

"¿Que es?"Preguntó Maizono.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté qué tipo de ídolo querías ser? Bueno, creo que cuando dije que eras una persona realmente buena, respondí mi propia pregunta. Quiero decir, el tipo de estrella que quieres ser es una parte importante de esa respuesta, pero el tipo de estrella que quieres ser; el tipo de ídolo que quieres ser; el tipo de persona que quieres ser; tal vez todos tengan la misma respuesta ", explicó Naegi.Pensando en ello, dijo: "Lo siento, supongo que no tiene sentido cuando lo digo en voz alta así".

"No, creo que sé a qué te refieres", dijo Maizono mientras se detenía en su puerta.

Naegi se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: "Debería llamar a casa y asegurarme de que Komaru no se lastimó. Buenas noches, Maizono-san".

"Buenas noches, Naegi-kun", respondió Maizono.Tan pronto como estuvo dentro de su habitación, se arrojó sobre su cama y comenzó a sollozar.No tenía idea de cómo lo mantuvo juntos una vez que Naegi había terminado sus pensamientos.'Una persona genuinamente buena', esa fue la frase que hizo eco en su mente.Levantando la cabeza de la almohada en la que la había enterrado, miró a un lado algunas hojas de papel.Era la canción que Naegi la había inspirado a escribir."¿De qué me servirá eso ahora?Si Naegi descubre cómo soy realmente, entonces no querrá tener nada que ver conmigo"pensó.Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Los últimos pensamientos de Maizono antes de llorar hasta quedarse dormida fueron:"¡Lo siento, Naegi-kun!Lo siento, no soy la persona que crees que soy."

* * *

**_Tercera semana de clases: sábado por la noche_**

**_Televisión Studio-Dressing Room_**

La semana pasada había sido difícil.Maizono y su grupo habían estado practicando todos los días después de las clases y finalmente estaban listos para su aparición.Más bien, todos menos Maizono estaban listos, ella no había sido capaz de arreglarlo.Ella podría coordinarse con los demás;ella sabía las palabras, ella escribió la canción después de todo;pero ella solo estaba haciendo los movimientos.Su grupo y su gerente sabían que ella solo estaba haciendo los movimientos.Cuando se le preguntaba al respecto, ella siempre respondía que estaría lista para su aparición en televisión.

Sus conversaciones con Naegi le hicieron preguntarse si valía la pena ser un ídolo.Siempre había temido que su deseo de seguir siendo un ídolo la hubiera convertido en una persona peor, pero siempre se las había arreglado para convencerse de que estaba preocupada demasiado.Mientras se mantuviera en la cima, mientras pudiera seguir actuando con sus amigos, valió la pena.Solo que ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no lo era.Al mismo tiempo, había estado haciendo las cosas como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo y había arruinado tantos ídolos potenciales que no creía que pudiera cambiar.Este conflicto interno había sido la causa de su pobre desempeño y no parecía terminar pronto.Ella no entendió, sin embargo;Lo que sea que haya sentido por Naegi, no entendía por qué sus palabras la habían sacudido tanto cuando las palabras de nadie más lo habían hecho.

"Eso es una mentira, sin embargo.La gente me ha dicho lo genial que soy;que asombroso soy;qué maravilloso;cómo merezco ser el número uno, pero nadie realmente me ha dicho lo bueno que soy.No soy una buena persona, no importa cuánto desearía seguir siendo"pensó tristemente Maizono.

"Sayaka, ¿estás escuchando?"La voz de Oumi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, señora", respondió Maizono.Su atención completa ahora en su gerente.

"El espectáculo comienza en 45 minutos. La actuación está programada para el segmento final. ¿Confío en que estén listos?"ella preguntó.

"¡Sí, señora!"el grupo respondió.

"Volveré pronto con lo que pude encontrar en Momose Riyu, entonces podemos decidir qué hacer con él", dijo mientras se iba.

Una vez que se fue, Maizono se hundió en su silla.Siempre fue así;su gerente descubriría las cosas a través de estas fuentes sin nombre y el grupo decidiría a qué salida filtrar la información.

"Sayaka-chan, ¿estás bien?"preguntó una voz.Era Aoba Satomi.Aoba era una chica que se parecía mucho a Maizono solo que con el pelo más corto.

"Estoy bien Satomi-chan", respondió Maizono.

"Por supuesto que sí, por eso tu desempeño ha sido tan pobre la semana pasada", dijo otra chica.Este fue Haneyam Ayaka.Haneyam tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro dividido en dos mechones en la espalda y se cortaba bien en la parte delantera, cubriéndole la frente.Sus ojos eran de color verde grisáceo oscuro y muy delgados.Sus orejas eran algo grandes y su nariz un poco regordeta.

"¡Ayaka-chan!"Aoba lo regañó.

"No Satomi-chan, tiene razón. No estoy bien", admitió Maizono.

"¿Qué pasa?"Aoba preguntó.

"He estado pensando en toda la información que hemos filtrado sobre otras chicas y grupos y, finalmente, me atrapó, supongo", dijo Maizono.

"Bueno, para ser honesta Sayaka-chan, hemos estado discutiendo eso por un tiempo", dijo Aoba mientras las otras chicas, excepto Haneyam, asintieron.

"¿Y?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Creemos que ha estado contaminando toda la experiencia para nosotros. Realmente nos gustaría parar", finalizó Aoba.

"¿Todos ustedes se sienten así?"Preguntó Maizono.

Una vez más, tres de las chicas asintieron, pero Haneyam respondió: "Yo no".

"Ayaka-chan", dijo Aoba con tristeza.

"¿Qué? No somos los únicos que lo hacemos. Acordamos que cuando llegamos a la cima nos quedaríamos allí, sin importar lo que tuviéramos que hacer", dijo la última parte con los ojos y el tono bajos.Si la intuición de Maizono era correcta, y era correcta el 99.9% de las veces, Haneyam sintió lo mismo que ella, que habían estado haciendo esto durante demasiado tiempo para detenerse ahora.

Maizono se levantó y dijo: "Voy a tomar un poco de aire".Aoba levantó su brazo como para detenerla, pero pareció decidir no hacerlo en el último momento.Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Maizono dejó que su mente divagara y dejara que sus pies la llevaran a donde fuera.No llegó muy lejos hasta que se topó con alguien.

"Lo siento", dijo Maizono cuando se levantó y fue a ayudar a la persona con la que se topó.

"No, fue mi culpa, estaba un poco distraída", dijo la otra persona, una niña mientras agarraba la mano de Maizono.Fue entonces cuando los dos se miraron bien.

"¡¿M-momose Riyu ?!"Exclamó Maizono.

"¡¿M-maizono Sayaka-senpai ?!"Gritó Momose.

Decir que Maizono se sorprendió sería quedarse corto.Nunca esperó encontrarse con Momose Riyu.

Mimose, sin embargo, ahora lucía una de las sonrisas más brillantes que Maizono había visto antes de recordar algo."Oh, mi bolso", dijo mientras recogía su bolso y el atuendo que se le había caído.

Maizono logró ver bien el atuendo y su sorpresa solo aumentó.Se parecía a un atuendo que ella y su grupo habían usado para su primera gran actuación solo que más pequeños.No parecía nuevo, pero se veía bien cuidado.La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y dijo: "Ese atuendo".

"Lo hice yo mismo en realidad. Sé que suena extraño, pero esperaba que lo firmes", dijo Mimose sonrojándose.

"¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?"Preguntó Maizono.Para una chica tan joven como Mimose hacer algo así y hacer que se vea tan profesional fue impresionante.

"Maizono-senpai, ¿viste mi entrevista la semana pasada?"Mimose preguntó.

"Lo hice", dijo Maizono.

"Bueno, hay mucho más en la historia si te gustaría escucharla", dijo Mimose.

Maizono solo asintió, sin saber qué hacer, la situación en la que se encontraba era tan surrealista.

"Como dije, creo que todas las chicas quieren ser ídolos en algún momento, pero en mi caso ..." Mimose se detuvo.

"¿En tu caso?"Preguntó Maizono, instándola a continuar.

"Fue cuando finalmente entendí.No fue la ropa lo que la hizo brillar, fueron los fanáticos.La vitoreamos y ella nos apoyó de regreso.Esas caras sonrientes fueron las que marcaron la diferencia.¡Pensé para mí mismo, sí, esto es todo!¡Este es el brillo que estoy buscando!Y a partir de ese día, me dediqué a convertirme en un gran ídolo, ¡como ella!¡Esa es mi mayor esperanza y sueño!Sin embargo, mi tou-san estaba en contra, así que, convencerlo, ¡estudié hasta altas horas de la noche, todos, todos los días!Y finalmente, después de mucho trabajo duro y persistencia, finalmente estaba caminando por el camino para convertirme en un verdadero ídolo " dijo Momose

"Decidí que eso era lo que quería ser algún día.Quería dar ese tipo de aliento a los demás" las propias palabras de Maizono a Naegi resonaron en su cabeza cuando Mimose terminó su historia."Ella se parece mucho a mí" pensó Maizono.

"Maizono-senpai, nunca le dije esto a nadie fuera de mi familia, pero fuiste tú quien me hizo querer convertirme en un ídolo. Para mí, eres todo lo que un ídolo debería ser. Es por eso que le rogué a mi gerente por esta oportunidad de hablar contigo. Hicieron algunos esfuerzos para traerme de vuelta aquí. Para poder agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí ", dijo Mimose sinceramente.

Maizono sabía que cada palabra que decía Mimose era la verdad absoluta, era una esper, después de todo.Fue entonces cuando Maizono escuchó la voz de Naegi repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho cuando ella le dio la foto autografiada para Komaru; 'Maizono-san, podría no significar mucho de mí, pero no creo que alguien se canse de ti.E incluso si usted y sus amigos se separan como estrellas, por lo que describieron sus lazos no son tan frágiles que esos días maravillosos realmente terminarán.Continuarán porque eres como una familia;porque, así como ese ídolo de tu infancia te inspiró, lo has hecho con innumerables otros, tus fanáticos y la próxima generación de ídolos por igual, por lo que no debes preocuparte'.Fue entonces cuando Maizono había tomado una decisión.

"No puedo hacerlo más.No lo haré más.No a Riyu-chan.Para nadie más"pensó Maizono con convicción.Luego miró a Mimose y le preguntó: "Riyu-chan, ¿te gustaría interpretar una canción con nosotros?"

Mimose sintió que se desmayaría de felicidad, pero mantuvo la compostura y respondió con entusiasmo: "¡Sí! ¡Sí! Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad".

"Vamos a decirle a las otras chicas", respondió Maizono mientras volvía al vestuario.Cuando entró, todos los ojos estaban sobre ella y Mimose.Los miembros de su grupo estaban confundidos, mientras que Oumi, que había regresado en su ausencia, la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Chicas, estoy segura de que han oído hablar de Mimose Riyu-chan, ella actuará con nosotros", dijo Maizono como si nada estuviera mal.

"¿Estás seguro de Sayaka-chan?"Aoba preguntó.

"¿Estás loca, Sayaka-chan?"Haneyam preguntó.

"Estoy seguro y estoy completamente cuerdo. Nos convertimos en ídolos para alentar a los demás. Si nuestros jóvenes quieren hacer lo mismo, entonces no veo ningún problema en actuar con ellos", explicó Maizono.

Reponiéndose, Oumi se volvió hacia Mimose y le preguntó: "Mimose-san, ¿podrías esperar afuera un minuto?"

"Oh, por supuesto", respondió Mimose.Cuando se volvió para irse, Maizono le entregó las hojas con la letra de la canción y dijo: "Aquí tienes Riyu-chan. ¿Crees que podrías memorizar eso?"

Mirándolo, Mimose asintió y dijo: "No te defraudaré, Maizono-senpai".

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el Oumi se volvió hacia Maizono y le preguntó: "Sayaka-chan, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hemos hecho para mantener a este grupo en la cima?"

"Ya no puedo hacerlo. Se supone que un ídolo no debe aplastar los sueños de las personas, se supone que debe alentar a las personas a seguir sus sueños. No soy la única que se siente así, ¿verdad, chicas?"Preguntó Maizono.

Tres cabezas asintieron mientras Haneyam dijo: "Si Sayaka-chan lo dice, supongo que tengo que aceptarlo".A pesar de su tono, estaba claro que estaba aliviada.

"No lo malinterprete, señora, creo que todos estamos agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Pero no nos convertimos en ídolos para aplastar los sueños de las personas. Si realmente somos el grupo de ídolos que todos admiran, entonces nosotros necesitamos actuar así. No le haríamos esto a las personas en nuestra vida cotidiana y no deberíamos hacerlo solo porque tenemos miedo de una pequeña competencia. De ahora en adelante, nos mantendremos en la cima de la manera correcta ". Maizono dijo con convicción.

"No sé sobre esto, pero lo discutiremos más después del show", dijo Oumi.

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

La actuación estaba a punto de comenzar.Habían practicado una última vez con Mimose, quien había retomado la rutina en un tiempo increíblemente corto y estaban listos.Antes de que comenzaran, Maizono anunció: "Nos encontramos con una invitada especial antes del show y ella accedió a ayudar a hippity-hop directamente a sus corazones esta noche. ¡Es posible que haya oído hablar de ella, el prometedor ídolo junior, Mimose Riyu- chan! "

Aquellos en la audiencia y en el hogar no pudieron evitar estallar en aplausos ante ese anuncio.Un grupo en particular estaba muy contento con este desarrollo.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

Naegi y algunas de las chicas le habían prometido a Maizono que verían el programa esta noche.Algunos estaban más entusiasmados que otros, pero si era para apoyar a su amiga o para escuchar su nueva canción, todavía la veían.

Cuando Maizono presentó a Mimose, Mioda estaba extasiada, Ikusaba sonrió, Naegi se sintió orgullosa y Enoshima estaba feliz.

Mioda estaba extasiada, pero esa era su reacción predeterminada a casi todo.

Ikusaba sonrió porque para ella esto demostró que Naegi había logrado superar a su hermana con Maizono.

Naegi estaba orgullosa porque parecía que, con esto, Maizono había superado sus temores de ser olvidada o reemplazada.

Enoshima parecía feliz, pero eso era solo una máscara, por dentro estaba furiosa.El Maizono que parecía perdido toda la semana se habría desesperado fácilmente.Ya se sentía culpable por cómo había arruinado tantos otros ídolos, solo necesitaba ese empujón final.Arruinar la carrera de Mimose Riyu hubiera sido perfecto.Destruyendo el sueño de una joven que la admiraba, ¿qué podría haber sido mejor que eso?Enoshima no sabía cómo, pero sabía que Naegi estaba involucrado de alguna manera."¿Cómo hizo esto?Ella debería haber ido demasiado lejos.Incluso ese cliché, "Ella es como yo" no debería haber funcionado.Mimose no pudo haber sido el primero en sentirse así.Lo que sea que Naegi le dijo la semana pasada debe haberse quedado con ella.Esa pequeña mierda esperanzadora, ¿cómo lo hace?Esto debería haber sido una victoria para mí."

"Espero que estés escuchando, Naegi-kun"pensó Maizono cuando comenzó la música.

"No decidas dónde encontrarnos mañana".

"¿Te importaría si te llamara?"

"Golpeando cuando lo escucho sonar, hasta que finalmente escucho tu voz".

"Susurra algo suave en mi oído".

"El amor de Monochrome está envuelto en dos personas".

"¿Puedes sentir que la temperatura sube?"

"¿Puedes sentir el amor entre tú y yo?"

"Monochome View es igual de colorido, pero el único tono que veo eres tú".

"Parece un monocromo de dos vías".

"¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? ¿Puedes verme?"

"Si un sueño Monocromo está contigo es un color arcoíris".

"Ese es un sentimiento claro".

"Blanco y negro en un mundo monocromático".

"Tu color vivo fluye por mis venas".

"Voy a correr hacia ti".

"Parece un monocromo de dos vías".

"¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? ¿Puedes verme?"

"Si un sueño Monocromo está contigo es un color arcoíris".

"Ese es un sentimiento claro".

"Blanco y negro en un mundo monocromático".

"Tu color vivo fluye por mis venas".

"Ese es un sentimiento claro".

"Tú y yo podemos ser una chispa".

"Si lo fusionas con una distancia monocromática, es colorido".

"No decidas dónde encontrarnos mañana".

"¿Te importaría si te llamara?"

"Sé claro. Solo dame una respuesta".

Mientras Maizono cantaba y bailaba, estaba pensando, tratando de transmitir otro mensaje, uno no contenido en la canción."¿Estás viendo a Naegi-kun?¿Estas escuchando?Sobre esta cancióny sobre los sentimientos que contiene, hago esta promesa.Cambiaré.Seré el ídolo que todos admiran.Me convertiré en la persona que crees que soy.Y seré alguien digno de tu amor.Porque crees en mi.No me di cuenta antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero estaba atrapado.Atrapado porque había perdido el rumbo y no creía que pudiera cambiar.Al igual que esa grúa en la secundaria, me mostraste la salida.Riyu-chan puede ser la razón por la que di el primer paso, pero creo que necesitaba que me llevaras de vuelta al camino correcto.¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias!"

Después del espectáculo

El espectáculo había terminado y Mimose se había ido, pero no sin antes agradecer a Maizono y a los demás por la oportunidad de actuar con ellos.Después de que se despidieron, los Oumi se acercaron a ellos.

"Chicas, he estado con ustedes desde el principio. Creo que esta es la mejor actuación que les he visto, chicas", dijo.Dirigiéndose a Maizono, ella dijo: "Sayaka-chan, nunca te he visto brillar tanto como lo has hecho esta noche. Se han vislumbrado desde que entraste en la Academia Hope's Peak, pero esta noche estuvo allí para todo el mundo para ver. No sé si es la escuela, uno de tus compañeros de clase, o por lo que sé, fue ese chico al que escuché hablar contigo ".Maizono se sonrojó ante esa última parte."Lo que sí sé es que algo en ti cambió. Creo que me di cuenta en el momento en que me dijiste que ya no estábamos filtrando información sobre otros ídolos. Muy bien, si eso significa más actuaciones como esta, nos detendremos. Es una cosa menos para mí hacer de todos modos ", dijo Oumi.

Las caras de las chicas se iluminaron ante eso, incluso las de Haneyam.Todavía había una cosa que Maizono necesitaba discutir con Oumi.

"Señora, sobre Riyu-chan-", comenzó.

"Destruiré esto cuando llegue a casa", dijo Oumi, sosteniendo un sobre de papel manila."No te preocupes, Riyu-chan sigue siendo tan nuevo que casi no había nada. Sobre todo, rumores que equivalen a poco más que chismes de secundaria. Su agencia podría negarlos fácilmente si piensan que Riyu-chan es una buena inversión, así que ella estaré bien."

Maizono se sintió inmensamente aliviado después de escuchar eso.

"Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho más de ahora en adelante, pero por ahora ustedes, chicas, merecen un descanso. Estaré en contacto cuando tenga programada su próxima aparición", dijo Oumi.

"Sí, señora", respondieron las chicas.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Más tarde aquella noche_**

Maizono regresó un poco antes de que se apagaran las luces, por lo que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el área común del dormitorio.Se sorprendió al ver que Naegi la había esperado.

Su sorpresa debe haber sido bastante evidente porque Naegi dijo: "Quería felicitarte por tu actuación. Creo que fue lo mejor que has hecho".

"Mi gerente dijo algo similar", respondió Maizono.Temiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero creyendo que tenía que hacerlo para cambiar, Maizono comenzó con una pregunta: "Naegi-kun, ¿recuerdas la semana pasada después de ver la entrevista de Riyu-chan?"

"Sí", dijo Naegi.

"¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que estabas preocupado de que iba a sabotear la carrera de Riyu-chan? Bueno, estaba pensando en eso, de hecho, mi gerente había dicho que encontraría algo que mi grupo podría usar para hacerlo. lo hice con tantos otros ídolos para que yo pudiera estar en la cima ", confesó Maizono.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Entre hablar contigo y conocer a Riyu-chan cara a cara, me di cuenta de que ya no podía hacerlo. No creo que realmente haya querido hacerlo, pero aún así lo hice. Lo siento. Naegi-kun, has estado pensando que soy una buena persona, pero no soy la persona que crees que soy ", dijo Maizono con tristeza.Sabía el gran riesgo que estaba tomando con su amistad con Naegi.Se dio cuenta de que él no querría tener nada que ver con ella después de esto, o que cualquier cosa más allá de la amistad sería imposible para ella después de esto.Esperemos que Naegi pueda perdonarla algún día, después de que se haya convertido en una buena persona.

"Maizono-san, eres la buena persona que creí que eras", dijo Naegi.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Estoy seguro de que fue difícil para ti sabotear o arruinar las carreras o las carreras potenciales de otros ídolos solo para mantenerte en la cima. Creo que el hecho de que te sintieras mal por eso, que querías parar y dejaste de lado significa que eras y eres una buena persona. Sé que puede que no tenga sentido, pero eso es lo que pienso ", explicó Naegi.

"Naegi-kun", dijo Maizono, llorando."¿Por qué estaba preocupado?Este es quien es" pensó Maizono.

"Actuar con Riyu-chan fue tu primer paso hacia el cambio, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naegi.

Maizono aún no confiaba en su voz, así que solo asintió.

"Entonces está bien. Bueno, no está bien, lo has hecho mal y no sé si llegará un momento en que no te sientas culpable, pero si has decidido cambiar, entonces debes seguir esperando". Dijo Naegi.

"Naegi-kun. Gracias", dijo Maizono en voz baja.

"De nada Maizono-san", respondió Naegi.Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, se levantó y se estiró y dijo: "Creo que me voy a la cama, buenas noches, Maizono-san".

"Buenas noches Naegi-kun, me levantaré pronto", dijo Maizono.

Después de que Naegi salió de la habitación, Maizono lo escuchó hablar con alguien.

"Ikusaba-san, ¿qué sigues haciendo?"Maizono escuchó a Naegi preguntar.

"Quería algo de beber".Era una mentira, Maizono podía decir, pero sabía que Naegi simplemente aceptaría eso.Maizono tenía la sensación de que Ikusaba quería hablar sobre Naegi.Preparándose para una confrontación con el soldado Maizono se quedó completamente quieto y esperó.Cuando Ikusaba pasó junto a ella hacia la cocina, Maizono se sintió aliviada, pero un poco confundida, su intuición casi siempre era acertada.No fue hasta que Ikusaba gritó: "Volveré en un segundo Maizono-san", que Maizono se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón.

Ikusaba pronto regresó con dos vasos de jugo y los dejó en el suelo antes de sentarse frente a Maizono y habló."Él también te salvó, ¿no?"Fue en forma de una pregunta, pero Maizono sabía que Ikusaba realmente no necesitaba una respuesta.

Ella respondió de todos modos, "Sí, lo hizo".Su curiosidad se apoderó de ella y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te salvó?"

"Puedo decírtelo algún día, pero no ahora", respondió Ikusaba.

"Supongo que es justo", dijo Maizono, aunque realmente quería saber.

"Maizono-san, ¿sabes por qué estamos teniendo una conversación en este momento?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"No vas a amenazarme con alejarme de Naegi-kun, ¿verdad?"Maizono preguntó de vuelta.

"Hace dos semanas podría haberlo hecho, pero no ahora. Dicho esto, no solo voy a dejar que lo tengas a ti tampoco", dijo Ikusaba al ídolo.

"Afortunadamente, su ubicación en nuestro dormitorio me da tiempo. Él cree que no puede entablar una relación romántica y, como ídolo, no puedo tener un novio. Sin embargo, no se me prohibirá salir para siempre, voy a madurar en una estrella de pleno derecho pronto. Por supuesto, supongo que ambos estaremos compitiendo por su atención hasta que pueda salir ", dijo Maizono.

"Absolutamente, la graduación no está tan lejos después de todo", dijo Ikusaba.

"Bueno, entonces, En Garde", dijo Maizono mientras levantaba su vaso.Ikusaba levantó la suya en respuesta y con un "tintineo" las dos chicas se habían declarado rivales para Naegi Makoto.

* * *

**_Mientras en el dormitorio de Naegi_**

Naegi se preparó para dormir y poder descansar. Saber que Maizono haya cambiado y que ahora vaya por un camino mucho mejor que la anterior le hacía feliz. Mientas tanto estaba un poco preocupado de lo que sentía actualmente. Sentía el aire muy pesado, tenía el presentimiento que algo lo estaba buscando, pero él no sabía por qué. Decidió dejar en pensar en eso y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en un departamento_**

"Mi Maizono estuvo increíble, ella es una diosa que bajo del cielo para poder iluminar este mundo lleno de tinieblas. Ahora sé que tu serás mía, lo aseguro. Con este poder que conseguí podre ser merecedor de estar a tu lado, Y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, lo asesinare." Dijo una persona de 17 años que estaba viendo un mural donde había muchas fotos de Maizono.

"Tendré que deshacerme de ti, lo más pronto posible. Tú no eres digno de estar cerca de Maizono. Te lo hare saber a las malas, MALDITO BASTARDO" dijo la persona que miraba una foto de Naegi junto a Maizono.

Luego de decir eso golpeo la foto y se deshizo la parte donde salía Naegi. "Con este poder del modo pesadilla nadie se me podrá interponer en mi camino" dijo la persona mientras su ojo brillaba purpura junto con una mirada de un demente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Class 77-B's Classroom_**

**_Segundo día de clases - Medio día_**

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy", dijo Yukizome a su clase.

Decir que los estudiantes se sorprendieron sería quedarse corto.Esta fue la mujer que los había perseguido en su primer día como maestra y los hizo asistir a clase.

"Sensei, el día está a la mitad ... creo", dijo el representante de la clase, Nanami Chiaki.

"Soy muy consciente de eso Nanami-san. También soy consciente de que tus clases de kōhais están terminando temprano", declaró Yukizome.

La mayoría de los estudiantes entendieron a qué se refería Yukizome, aunque algunos no."¡Muy bien! ¡Viejo, quiero una revancha!"claramente, Owari cayó en ese segundo grupo.

"En realidad, estaba pensando que esta sería una excelente oportunidad para conocer a algunos de sus kōhais mostrándolos por la escuela", sugirió Yukizome.

"¿Es una orden, Sensei?"el Impostor, Togami, preguntó.

"Más bien como una sugerencia", respondió Yukizome.

"Simplemente no olvides quién lo está haciendo, ¿verdad?"Pensaron algunos de los miembros más cínicos de su clase.Aun cuando la mayoría estaba contenta con este giro de los acontecimientos, un estudiante en particular estaba extasiado.

"¡Impresionante! ¡Ibuki les mostrará la sala de música y luego Ibuki podrá hacer que escuchen su nueva canción!"Mioda vitoreó.

Sus compañeros de clase se sintieron mal por quien se encontró con Mioda, pero se quedaron en silencio.Amaban a Mioda, era difícil no ser realmente, pero ella podía ser, y generalmente era, agotadora.Eso, y la música de Mioda Ibuki era algo de un gusto adquirido y, lamentablemente, pocas personas lo adquirieron.

"Bueno, como dije, es solo una sugerencia. Si tu kōhai no quiere una gira o quiere explorar por su cuenta, entonces no los fuerces", dijo Yukizome.Al ver que sus alumnos entendieron, Yukizome dijo: "¡Pueden irse!"

* * *

**_En otra parte_**

La maestra de Naegi había terminado las clases temprano y había sugerido que los estudiantes se tomaran el tiempo para familiarizarse con la escuela.Naegi ciertamente lo había apreciado, había querido explorar la escuela antes de la orientación, pero dado el gran tamaño de Hope's Peak Academy eso hubiera sido imposible.No solo estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de explorar la escuela más grande del mundo, sino que también estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de pensar.Hoy había sido ligero en las lecciones, había sido principalmente presentaciones, pero había una cosa que Naegi aprendió que no podía entender.

"Pensé que Ishimaru-kun iba a explotar cuando nos dijeron que la asistencia no era obligatoria.No me molesta la forma en que lo molesta, pero creo que una escuela como Hope's Peak tomaría la asistencia mucho más en serio.Quiero decir que esto podría considerarse la escuela definitiva, una vez que realmente lleguemos al trabajo escolar, estoy seguro de que tendremos que asistir a clase para entenderlo.Entiendo que algunos estudiantes están trabajando en varios proyectos, Fujisaki-kun es un buen ejemplo de eso, pero él y los otros estudiantes en su situación ya deben haber estado equilibrando esos proyectos con el trabajo escolar.Siento que hay algo que no entiendo".Suponiendo que entendería mejor cuanto más tiempo estuviera en Hope's Peak, Naegi decidió que sería mejor concentrarse en explorar la escuela.

Para entonces, Naegi había vagado sin saberlo cerca del aula de la Clase 77-B justo cuando estaban siendo despedidos.Lo que sucedió después fue algo que Naegi solo pudo atribuir a su suerte: la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y una mancha rosa, negra y azul se estrelló contra él.

"Ow, ¿qué paso?"Se preguntó Naegi.Una vez que Naegi logró ver lo que lo golpeó, se dio cuenta de que era Mioda Ibuki y preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Senpai?"

"¿Makoto-chan? Sí, Ibuki está bien. Ella no esperaba que estuvieras allí. Bien jugado Makoto-chan", dijo Mioda.

"¿Bien jugado?"Naegi preguntó cuándo se levantó y fue a ayudar a Mioda.Su tono dejaba claro que no tenía idea de lo que quería decir Mioda.

"Ibuki pensó que sorprendería a uno de sus kōhai, pero Makoto-chan la sorprendió primero. Es 0-1 entre nosotros, pero Ibuki se pondrá al día pronto", declaró Mioda, su tono le dijo a Naegi que hablaba en serio.Sobre qué, no tenía idea.

_"Te sorprendió. Creo que puedes tener eso al revés Senpai"_ pensó Naegi. No era la primera vez que se había encontrado con alguien y estaba seguro de que no sería la última, pero Mioda estaba actuando como si fuera un juego y Naegi estaba confundida.

"¿Naegi-kun? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"Preguntó Yukizome.Ella y el resto de sus estudiantes habían venido a la puerta cuando escucharon el choque.

"Nada en particular, Sensei. Dado que mi clase terminó temprano, decidí explorar la escuela y terminé aquí", respondió Naegi.

"Fue una suerte que lo hicieras entonces. Estoy seguro de que uno de mis estudiantes estaría más que feliz de mostrarte la escuela" dijo Yukizome con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, oh, elige a Ibuki! ¡Ibuki le mostrará a Makoto-chan los mejores lugares en Hope's Peak Academy!"Exclamó Mioda.

"¡En serio! Gracias Mioda-senpai. Como dije, estaba deambulando y me preocupaba que pudiera perderme", dijo Naegi, aliviada.

"¡Una gira especial de Mioda Ibuki Especial Hope's Peak para Makoto-chan! ¡En sus marcas!"Mioda gritó mientras se preparaba para despegar.

"¿Espera que?"Preguntó Naegi, una vez más confundida.

"¡Listos!"Mioda continuó.

"Prepárate para correr pequeño", dijo Nidai.

"¡Vamos!"Mioda terminó mientras salía disparada como un cohete.

"¡Senpai! ¡Espera!"Naegi gritó mientras corría tras ella, los de a clase 77-B vio que de alguna manera era capaz de seguirle el paso, aunque Nidai vio que antes de correr sus ojos de Naegi se convirtieron en ojos rasgados, aunque Nidai supuso que estaba imaginando cosas.

* * *

**_Más Tarde ese día_ **

Una hora y media y una conferencia de Ishimaru sobre correr en los pasillos más tarde, Mioda y Naegi habían terminado el recorrido por el edificio principal.Probablemente hubiera tomado más tiempo si Naegi hubiera tenido un guía turístico interesado en darle un recorrido adecuado, pero al menos tenía una idea general del diseño de la escuela.Naegi habría dicho algo, pero Mioda parecía tan feliz que simplemente no podía quejarse.Tomó una nota mental para echar un vistazo mejor y más completo a su alrededor más tarde, pero por ahora decidió que estaría bien seguir lo que Mioda estaba haciendo.

Mioda pronto se detuvo frente a otro edificio en el campus y dijo: "Aquí estamos Makoto-chan, el mejor lugar del campus está aquí dentro: el edificio de la vieja escuela. Y cuál es el mejor lugar en el campus puedes preguntar. ¡Por supuesto que la sala música, por supuesto!

Naegi dijo: "Supongo que tiene sentido que el Músico Supremo quiera mostrarme la Sala de Música. ¿Vas a tocar algo, Mioda-senpai?"

"¿Makoto-chan quiere escuchar la música de Ibuki?"Mioda preguntó.Estaba emocionada, ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, ni siquiera Saionji, la única que parecía disfrutar del estilo de música de Mioda, le pidió a Mioda que tocara algo.

"Claro, realmente tengo curiosidad sobre qué tipo de música toca Ultimate Musician", admitió Naegi.Eso era cierto, mientras que Naegi había investigado a sus propios compañeros de clase, no hizo ninguna investigación sobre sus alumnos de último año y, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de qué esperar.

"¡Entonces vamos, vamos, vamos!"Gritó Mioda mientras agarraba a Naegi de la mano y se preparaba para arrastrarlo a la Sala de Música.

"Antes de eso, Senpai, ¿podríamos terminar la gira?"Preguntó Naegi.Realmente quería escuchar a Mioda tocar, pero también quería aprender más sobre la escuela.

"Correcto. Está bien, actualizaremos el" Mioda Ibuki Special Hope's Peak Tour "al" Mioda Ibuki Special Hope's Peak Tour / Private Concert Package ". Invita a tus amigos a aprovechar las tarifas grupales de Ibuki", dijo Mioda.

"Dirige entonces Senpai", dijo Naegi mientras sonreía.Rápidamente se acostumbró a la aleatoriedad de Mioda, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era algo de lo que estar orgulloso o si debería estar aterrorizado.

* * *

**_Después del recorrido_**

Una vez que terminó la gira, Mioda llevó a Naegi a la Sala de Música.Incluso con los breves destellos que Naegi tuvo de las otras habitaciones en el edificio de la vieja escuela, pudo ver cuán bien equipadas estaban esas habitaciones para satisfacer las necesidades de los estudiantes y esperaba que la Sala de Música fuera la misma.No estaba decepcionado.La Sala de Música en el antiguo edificio de la Academia Hope's Peak no solo parecía un pequeño lugar de conciertos, sino que tenía todo lo que un músico podría necesitar para practicar y para presentaciones en vivo.Desde una gran cantidad de instrumentos hasta equipos de sonido de última generación, la Sala de Música parecía adecuada para una escuela como Hope's Peak.

"No estabas bromeando Senpai, este lugar es genial. Todo lo que necesita es un lugar para vender camisetas y podría olvidar que estoy en la Academia Hope's Peak", dijo Naegi.

"Mira, ¿no te lo dijo Ibuki? Este lugar es GENIAL. Ahora, ¿qué quiere Makoto-chan que toque Ibuki?"Preguntó Mioda, apenas capaz de contener su emoción."Tal vez Makoto-chan entienda la música de Ibuki"pensó.

"Lo que quieras Senpai, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaré", respondió Naegi.

"Está bien, Ibuki tocará "I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is" solo para Makoto-chan. Solo dale a Ibuki un minuto o dos para que se calienten", dijo Mioda mientras agarraba una guitarra eléctrica y comprobaba su micrófono, y luego se aseguró de que la guitarra estuviera afinada.Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, gritó al micrófono: "¡Hola Makoto-chan!"Entonces ella comenzó a jugar.

Ahora, cuando Naegi conoció a Mioda, notó su apariencia y pensó que le gustaba el heavy metal.Resultó que tenía razón, por lo que pudo prepararse para el volumen de la música de Mioda.A pesar de que Naegi pensó que la Sala de Música era demasiado pequeña para que Mioda la tocara tan fuerte, no pudo evitar divertirse.Naegi podía escuchar la pasión en cada nota que tocaba Mioda y cada palabra que cantaba."Este es el último músico.Puede que sea el mejor músico del mundo, pero más que eso es la que más ama la música"pensó Naegi.

El desempeño de Mioda llegó a su fin demasiado pronto para el gusto de Naegi, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo eventualmente.También sabía que ambos tenían otras responsabilidades, por lo que probablemente era igual de bueno.Una vez que la última nota se calmó, los aplausos de Naegi fueron tan fuertes que Mioda podría haber jurado que estaba aplaudiendo frente al micrófono.

"¿A Makoto-chan le gustó la canción de Ibuki?"Mioda preguntó.Había esperado que Naegi disfrutara su actuación, pero la experiencia le había dicho que no esperara demasiado.

"Absolutamente, fuiste increíble Senpai", respondió Naegi.

"¿Qué piensas de mi canción?"Mioda preguntó mientras el orgullo se hinchaba en su pecho."_Makoto-chan disfrutaba la música de Ibuki"_pensó felizmente.

"Bueno, no soy un experto en música, Senpai, y mientras había partes que me eran difíciles de seguir pude sentir tu amor y pasión por la música. Y podría estar perdiendo el punto de tu canción, pero para mí era como si tu canción dijera 'Soy un individuo' ", respondió Naegi con sinceridad.

Mioda estaba tan feliz que pensó que podía llorar,"Makoto-chan loentiende.Makoto-chan atrapa a Ibuki"."Muy bien, ¿qué tal un bis?"Mioda preguntó

Naegi odiaba decepcionarla, pero dijo: "Me encantaría escuchar más Senpai, pero probablemente debería volver al dormitorio y comenzar a cenar, acepté hacerlo después de todo".

"Oh, claro", dijo Mioda, un poco decepcionada, pero ella entendió.

"Por supuesto, estaré feliz de escuchar tus otras canciones cuando tenga la oportunidad de Mioda-senpai", dijo Naegi.

Eso animó a Mioda de inmediato."¡Muy bien, es una promesa entre Ibuki y Makoto-chan!"exclamó felizmente cuando los dos salieron del edificio de la vieja escuela.

Academia del pico de la esperanza

Segundo día de clases: hora del almuerzo

Los compañeros de clase de Mioda habían notado que había estado de buen humor todo el día, más de lo habitual.Cuando se le preguntó al respecto, ella dijo que se había divertido con Naegi el día anterior.Cuando Mioda mencionó que Naegi había disfrutado la canción que había tocado, su clase estaba feliz por ella, aunque algunos miembros de la Clase 77-B se preguntaron si había algo mal con Naegi.

La propia Mioda estaba emocionada de ver a su nuevo amigo de nuevo, tanto que cuando comenzó la pausa para el almuerzo, salió corriendo de su clase en el momento en que Yukizome los despidió.Por primera vez en la historia de la Clase 77-B, alguien había derrotado a Owari y al Imposter en la cafetería mientras Mioda buscaba a Naegi.

La única advertencia de Naegi fue un fuerte y emocionado "¡Makoto-chan!"antes de que el borrón rosado, negro y azul de ayer lo abordara.

Tan pronto como su conmoción, y el dolor del impacto con el suelo, desapareció, Naegi dijo alegremente: "Hola Mioda-senpai".

La mayoría de sus respectivos compañeros de clase habían llegado a la cafetería en este punto y la mayoría de ellos encontraron divertida la escena frente a ellos.Sin embargo, si Mioda hubiera estado prestando atención, podría haber notado que las miradas se dispararon por cortesía de Ikusaba y Maizono.

Aún sin moverse de su lugar en la parte superior de Naegi, Mioda declaró: "Ibuki está súper emocionada de que pruebes la comida de Teruteru-chan. ¡Ibuki significa hellaaaaaaaaaa! la delicia ".

Naegi había estado interesado en probar la comida preparada por Ultimate Cook, por lo que también estaba un poco emocionado.

"¡Y cuando estoy emocionado, me da hambre!"Gritó Mioda.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba por otro Mioda Tangent, Naegi solo sonrió y decidió escuchar.

"No lo entiendo yo mismo ... ¿Por qué tengo hambre cuando estoy emocionado? ¿Por qué me excito cuando tengo hambre?"Se preguntó Mioda en voz alta.Entonces, de repente exclamó: "¡Kyahaha, el cuerpo humano seguro es un misterio!"

Asumiendo que Mioda había terminado, Naegi preguntó: "Senpai, ¿puedo levantarme?"

Como si hubiera olvidado la posición en la que se encontraban, Mioda miró a Naegi y dijo: "Makoto-chan, no puedes comer mientras estás boca arriba. ¿O sí? Ibuki nunca lo ha intentado personalmente".

"Creo que es malo para ti, tal vez podamos preguntarle a Tsumiki-senpai más tarde", sugirió Naegi, aún tan educado como siempre.No es que estar de acuerdo con la aleatoriedad de Mioda-senpai me está lastimando a mí o a alguien más, ¿por qué no?Naegi preguntó mentalmente.

"Bien, consigue comida de Teruteru-chan y habla con Mikan-chan, ¡Ibuki es todo para eso!"Mioda gritó cuando saltó de Naegi y levantó el puño en el aire.

"Preferiblemente en ese orden Senpai, es la hora del almuerzo después de todo", dijo Naegi cuando se puso de pie.Un aroma agradable pronto asaltó su nariz desde la cocina y Naegi pronto preguntó: "¿Me pregunto qué hay en el menú hoy?"

Recordando su primer año, Mioda dijo: "Mientras no sea nikujaga, Ibuki recomienda lo que sea que haga Teruteru-chan, Makoto-chan".

"¿Por qué no nikujaga?"Naegi preguntó inocentemente.

Cada miembro de la Clase 77-B que escuchó esa pregunta gritó: "¡No preguntes!"

* * *

Después de haber terminado de comer lo que no era nikujaga, para placer de la Clase 77-B, tanto Mioda como Naegi pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando.Por el contrario, Mioda habló la mayor parte del tiempo, Naegi respondía cuando creía que era apropiado, pero en su mayoría solo escuchaba, no es que pudiera tener mucho sentido de la mayoría.El descanso pasó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Mioda, ella realmente disfrutó de la compañía de Naegi.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Naegi dijo: "Desearía que el descanso fuera más largo".

"Ibuki también le gustaría eso", admitió Mioda.

"Me hubiera gustado haber escuchado otra de tus canciones hoy Senpai, pero más que eso, eres muy divertida incluso si acabamos de hablar", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa sincera.

"Sería bueno que Makoto-chan pudiera pasar más tiempo con Ibuki" pensó Mioda.Tan pronto como pensó eso, se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza.Una vez que lo hizo, saltó y gritó: "¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí!"

Naegi, que no tenía idea de lo que Mioda había estado pensando, simplemente preguntó: "¿Qué?"

Con la mirada más seria que Naegi había visto en su rostro, Mioda preguntó: "Um, um, ¿alguna vez estuviste en algún club escolar?"

"En realidad no", dijo Naegi encogiéndose de hombros.Luego explicó: "Lo pensé, pero ninguno de los clubes realmente me atrajo en la secundaria".

"¡Hyaaaaha! ¡Ese es una gran noticia!"Mioda felizmente exclamó.

"Hmm, ¿Por qué lo es?"Naegi preguntó, su curiosidad despertó.

"Bueno, ¿no es obvio? Makoto-chan debería ser parte del club de música de Ibuki de ahora en adelante", declaró Mioda como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Durante un tiempo, todos pensaron que los clubes de música estaban desactualizados porque el boom del rock and roll se estaba muriendo ...", explicó Mioda antes de dejar de hablar.Para Naegi, la mirada seria que Mioda estaba dando le hizo sentir que estaba escuchando una conferencia sobre la historia de los clubes de música.

Ese sentimiento desapareció con la siguiente oración de Mioda, "¡Pero ahora, los clubes de música son súper populares entre los chicos por alguna razón! ¡También deberíamos subir al carro!"

"Me encantaría unirme a tu club Senpai, pero no sé cómo tocar ningún instrumento", explicó Naegi.

"¡Nooooo problema! Makoto-chan puede fingir que está tocando un instrumento mientras suena una pista de música de fondo", dijo Mioda con un guiño

Realmente no creo que sea algo que el Músico Supremo deba decir, pensó Naegi.Aun así, la idea de aprender a tocar un instrumento musical parecía atractiva, pero Naegi necesitaba que Mioda entendiera un detalle importante: "No sé Senpai, no me importaría aprender, pero cuando digo: 'No sé cómo tocar cualquier instrumento, 'lo que quiero decir es' nunca he sostenido un instrumento musical '".

Eso no disuadió a Mioda, quien con una mirada sabia en su rostro dijo: "Todo el mundo comienza en ese punto. Mientras sientas el amor, no hay problema".

" '¿Sentir el amor?'De acuerdo, supongo que podría intentarlo ", dijo Naegi.Aunque todavía estaba un poco inseguro, podía decir que esto significaba mucho para Mioda, por lo que haría lo mejor que pudiera.

"¡Ahí tienes! ¡Salir es muuuuy divertido! ¡Makoto-chan será tan popular entre las mujeres! ¡Las chicas salen con chicos que pretenden ser músicos todo el tiempo!"Gritó Mioda.Aunque su tono no cambió, Naegi notó que no se veía feliz con la idea de que alguien usara la música para recoger chicas.Por mucho que Naegi se odiara por ello, una imagen de Kuwata apareció en su cabeza.

"Ahora elige el instrumento musical que quieres usar", dijo Mioda con entusiasmo.De repente, la mirada seria encontró su camino de regreso a la cara de Mioda mientras gritaba: "¡Ah, Ibuki tiene dibs en la guitarra, así que no puedes usar eso!"

Soy casi una pizarra en blanco, así que supongo que realmente no hay una respuesta incorrecta,pensó Naegi.Sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a pensar en voz alta, Naegi se preguntó: "Me pregunto si estoy lo suficientemente coordinado para la batería".

Tomando eso como su respuesta, Mioda exclamó: "¡Eso es increíble! ¡Está bien, está decidido! Los tambores son geniales porque puedes tocarlos al ritmo y ¡ni siquiera necesitas saber cómo leer música! como puedes mover tus brazos y piernas independientemente el uno del otro, ¡incluso un novato puede jugarlos muy fácilmente! "

"No creo que muchos bateristas estén de acuerdo con eso Senpai"pensó Naegi.

"Ahora que nos hemos decidido por un instrumento ..." comenzó Mioda.

"¿Sí?"Preguntó Naegi.En realidad, estaba empezando a esperar esto.

"¡Comenzaremos por aprender a usar un altavoz!"Gritó Mioda.

"¡Espera un segundo! ¿Por qué necesitarías un altavoz?"preguntó el confundido luckster.Sabía que Mioda querría practicar eventualmente, pero ¿por qué comenzar con un altavoz?

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Es un elemento imprescindible para las actuaciones en vivo", dijo Mioda con naturalidad.

"Bueno, sí, pero ..." comenzó Naegi.Había pensado que se estaba acostumbrando a la aleatoriedad de Mioda, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

"No significa que solo lo sostengas y le grites. Si no pones tu alma en él, el altavoz no te responderá", explicó Mioda.Luego, como si lo estuviera entrenando, ella comenzó a gritar: "¡Gyahaha! ¡Pon tu alma en eso! ¡Grita! ¡Grita!"

"Solo nombra una vez Senpai, estaré feliz de unirme a ti", dijo Naegi.Esperaba que todo tuviera sentido cuando comenzara.Naegi se dio cuenta queesperaba que muchas cosas tuvieran sentido eventualmente.

"¿Quizás el domingo a las 9 en la sala de música? Sí, Ibuki cree que eso funciona", dijo Mioda.

"Está bien, estaré allí. ¿Debería hacer algo para prepararme?"Preguntó Naegi.Si bien estaba emocionado, todavía tenía algunas dudas, no estaba seguro de tener inclinaciones musicales."Supongo que si Mioda-senpai es feliz, supongo que no hay nada de malo en aceptarlo.Siempre que ella nunca nos haga trabajar con pirotecnia o cualquier otra cosa peligrosa"pensó Naegi.

"Ibuki se alegra de que Makoto-chan se esté metiendo en eso", dijo Mioda felizmente.

"Por supuesto, Senpai. Me estás invitando a ser parte de algo que significa mucho para ti, así que haré lo mejor que pueda", dijo Naegi.

"¿Eh?"Mioda preguntó.

"Bueno, como dije, nunca antes pensé en aprender a tocar un instrumento y realmente no sé si seré bueno, pero como me pediste que me uniera a tu club de música, no pude decir que no, "Explicó Naegi.

"¿Por qué es eso, Makoto-chan?"Mioda preguntó.No era frecuente que la gente siguiera sus planes, así que cuando Naegi lo hizo, Mioda decidió que no lo cuestionaría.Ahora, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber por qué parecía tan entusiasta.

"Bueno, tengo que admitir que la idea de aprender a tocar un instrumento es atractiva, pero más que eso, es porque me lo pediste", le dijo Naegi.

"¿Qué quiere decir Makoto-chan?"Ibuki preguntó.

"Somos amigos, ¿verdad Senpai?"Naegi preguntó de vuelta.

"Sí", respondió Mioda simplemente.Mioda no sabía a qué se refería Naegi.En este momento, su energía habitual se había ido, y estaba inusualmente concentrada.Sus compañeros de clase que todavía estaban en la cafetería que habían estado escuchando se habían preguntado cómo Naegi había logrado hacer eso, y si podía mostrarles cómo hacerlo.

"Bueno, si estar en este club hará feliz a mi amigo, ¿qué más razón necesito?"Naegi preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mioda no respondió, la pregunta había sido retórica después de todo, pero se puso roja y sintió algo en el pecho.

Al ver un reloj en la pared, Naegi dijo: "Probablemente deberíamos volver a clase Senpai".

Tranquilizándose, Mioda dijo: "Sí, Makoto-chan tiene razón".

"¿Estás bien Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi, ajeno al efecto que tuvo en la niña mayor.

"¡Ibuki está bien Makoto-chan!"Dijo Mioda mientras se levantaba.Afortunadamente, se las arregló para recuperarse lo suficiente como para recuperar algo de su energía habitual.

"Está bien, estoy ansioso por nuestra primera reunión del club. Si algo cambia, o si quieres pasar el rato más tarde, bueno, ya sabes dónde vivo", dijo Naegi en tono de broma antes de regresar a su salón de clases.

"Claro, Makoto-chan", dijo Mioda mientras hacía lo mismo.En su camino de regreso a su salón de clases, Mioda trató de descubrir qué era lo que su kōhai la había hecho sentir.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy-Sala de música**

**Primer fin de semana-domingo a las 9 en punto**

Mioda no pudo entender qué le hacía sentir Naegi, así que se lo quitó de la cabeza.Después de todo, tenía otras cosas que hacer, y era algo que había estado esperando toda la semana.

"¡Okie dokie! ¡Comencemos el club!"ella gritó alegremente.

"¡Hai, Senpai!"Naegi respondió, tratando de igualar su entusiasmo.Había llegado temprano para poder intentar organizar todo lo que creía que necesitarían.No tenía idea de cómo lo hizo, pero de alguna manera, logró configurar la batería correctamente.Naegi había querido hacer una prueba de sonido para los altavoces con los que Mioda había estado tan ansioso por practicar, pero pensó que debería dejar eso a un experto.

"Um, el entrenamiento de hoy es ... ¡badum-badaum-badum-badum-tish!"Mioda comenzó mientras hacía una pose de pensamiento.Pronto levantó el puño en el aire y felizmente exclamó: "¡Carreras! ¡Aw, sí!"

"Espera, pensé que querías practicar con los altavoces. ¿Las carreras tienen algo que ver con la música?"Preguntó Naegi.Estaba confundido, estaba preparado para que las actividades del club de Mioda no fueran ortodoxas, pero esto todavía lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¡Infierno al sí!"Mioda gritó de alegría.Luego, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una mirada y un tono serios, explicó: "Si quieres aprender la teoría de la música adecuada, entrenarte al ritmo de las carreras es imprescindible. La música también tiene su propio lenguaje, ya sabes. Siempre es agradable escuchar música que se adhiere a los principios de la teoría musical ... Y también es más fácil hacer que la gente sienta el ritmo ".

"Wow, eso es profundo Senpai", dijo Naegi, impresionado.

"... ¡Pero a Ibuki no le importa eso en absoluto!"Mioda agregó.

"De acuerdo, tal vez no"pensó Naegi.

"¡Vamos!"Mioda gritó mientras despegaba.

"¡E-espera, Senpai!"Naegi gritó mientras corría tras Mioda.

Cinco vueltas alrededor del campus de Hope's Peak más tarde.Naegi no creía que aun usando su modo histeria ella podía seguirle el paso, aunque no uso su velocidad a su máxima capacidad, pero aun asi le sorprendía. Luego de ese pensamiento miró a Mioda que estaba completamente bien.

"Hombre, ¡eso fue muy divertido, Makoto-chan!"Gritó Mioda.

"Si lo dices Senpai. ¿Cómo estas tan enérgica?"Naegi logró preguntar.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No hay forma de que puedas pasar por una presentación en vivo si te sorprende algo como esto", dijo Mioda como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Supongo que tiene sentido"pensó Naegi.Luego preguntó: "Senpai, ¿sueles entrenar así todo el tiempo?" Le pregunto eso ya que correr a esa velocidad se lograba gracias a un entrenamiento de velocidad.

"Ibuki no lo hace para entrenar. Correr es su pasatiempo", dijo Mioda con toda seriedad.

"Espera, ¿qué pasa con la teoría de la música adecuada?No, espera, dijo que no le importaba eso"pensó Naegi.

"¡A Ibuki también le gusta jugar al tag de una persona y al escondite de una persona también! ¡Es muy divertido! ¿Alguna vez has encontrado un trébol de ocho hojas en la orilla del río? Es realmente muuuy difícil, Ibuki definitivamente no puede encontrar uno en todo ", dijo Mioda, saliendo en una de sus tangentes.

"Le preguntaría a Obara Shigeo-san sobre ese Senpai.Después de todo, encontró un trébol de 56 hojas"pensó Naegi.

Sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Naegi, Mioda continuó: "Además, es divertido jugar un juego llamado '¿Voy a llegar allí?'¡Es súper emocionante! Ibuki olvida muchas cosas muy rápido, por lo que trata de escribir notas para cosas importantes ".

Pensando que sería mejor escuchar a Mioda, Naegi asintió e hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse.

"Pero los días que Ibuki juega ese juego, sale sin pensar en nada. Y cuando lo hace ... ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡No importa cuánto tiempo esté fuera, no puede volver a casa! ¡Ibuki solo piensa en cosas divertidas! todo el tiempo, y después de haber tomado un montón de atajos y desvíos ... Por lo general, termina en un lugar en el que nunca ha estado antes ", dijo Mioda.

Incapaz de evitar comentar, Naegi dijo: "Eso suena un poco peligroso".Naegi esperaba contra toda esperanza que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Mioda cuando eso sucedió.

Ignorando el comentario de Naegi, Mioda continuó: "Una vez, Ibuki casi camina en un bote de pesca y casi termina en un país extranjero".

"Debería haberlo sabido.Bueno, si ella está aquí, entonces supongo que no le pasó nada malo" pensó Naegi.

"Ah, pero a veces a Ibuki también le gusta pasar tiempo relajándose. El otro día, se despertó por la mañana con un fuerte anhelo de mirar las estrellas. ¡Así que esperó todo el día hasta que salieron las estrellas!"Mioda exclamó alegremente.

En este punto, todo lo que Naegi pudo hacer fue asentir.

"¡Además, también ...!"Mioda comenzó.

Naegi se quedó allí parado y escuchó con una sonrisa en su o había dicho a principios de semana, si esto hacía feliz a Mioda, eso era lo suficientemente bueno para él.Sin embargo, algo que Mioda había dicho antes se había quedado con él, así que la siguiente oportunidad que tuvo le preguntó: "Mioda-senpai, ¿cuando dices que juegas etiqueta de una persona y escondidas de una persona ...?

"Por lo general, todos están demasiado ocupados para jugar con Ibuki. Ella entiende que todos tienen sus propias cosas que hacer, pero ..." Mioda nunca terminó su explicación porque en ese momento, Naegi la había golpeado en la nariz.

Lo único que Naegi había dicho era: "¡Etiqueta, ya está!"mientras corría tan rápido como podía lejos de Mioda.

Una sonrisa muy diferente de la habitual apareció en la cara de Mioda antes de gritar: "¡No es justo, Makoto-chan! ¡Ibuki no estaba lista!"y persiguió a su kōhai, no, más que su kōhai, su amiga.

Su juego de etiqueta había terminado hace un tiempo y Naegi estaba guardando la batería en la que no había podido practicar.Tal vez la próxima vez, pensó.Mientras pensaba en la próxima vez, se volvió hacia Mioda y le preguntó: "¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión del club, Senpai?"

Mioda lo pensó por un momento y finalmente dijo: "No nos preocupemos por eso, Makoto-chan".

"¿Eh?"

La única explicación que Mioda dio fue: "Improvisar no se limita solo al blues, el jazz y la fusión de jazz. Ha sido una gran parte de la música desde Bach, Handel, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin y Liszt".

"¿Quieres decir que la reunión del club será cada vez?"Naegi preguntó, de alguna manera logrando obtener el punto de Mioda."Dado lo espontáneo que es Mioda-senpai, supongo que tiene sentido.Bueno, en realidad no es un problema ya que somos solo nosotros dos" pensó Naegi.

"¡Bien, bien, bien!"Mioda felizmente exclamó.

"Supongo que eso funciona. Incluso con mis responsabilidades en el dormitorio y mis tareas, tengo una cantidad decente de tiempo libre", dijo Naegi.Cuando terminó de guardar la batería, dijo: "Sabes Senpai, puede que no haya aprendido nada sobre tocar la batería, pero hoy me divertí mucho contigo. Estoy muy contento de que me hayas invitado a unirme a tu club de música ".

Mioda volvió a sentir esa sensación en el pecho cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de decir en voz baja: "Ibuki también se alegra".

* * *

**Academia del pico de la esperanza**

**Segunda semana de clases: lunes**

El almuerzo había llegado por el día y Mioda estaba ansiosa por ver a Naegi.En muy poco tiempo, la última estudiante afortunada de la clase 78 se había convertido en su mejor amigo.Tan pronto como su clase fue despedida para almorzar, corrió tan rápido como pudo a la cafetería para encontrarse con él, pero en su camino pronto se encontró con otro estudiante de la clase 78.

"¡Oh, Mioda-senpai! ¡Heeey!"gritó una voz.

Inmediatamente deteniéndose, Mioda se volvió y saludó al dueño de la voz, "¡Heeeeyyy! ¡Ese soy yo! ¡Mi-o-da I-bu-ki!"Al final resultó que, la voz pertenecía a Kuwata Leon.Mioda lo reconoció por las descripciones de las chicas de la clase 78 y sus propios compañeros varones.

"Jeje ... ¡quería hablar contigo al menos una vez!"Exclamó Leon, luciendo bastante complacido.

"¿Ooh? ¿Y qué asuntos tiene conmigo Kuwata Leon, la estrella de béisbol definitiva?"Mioda preguntó, su curiosidad aparente.

"¡Olvídate del béisbol! ¡Voy a explotar en el escenario como músico!"Kuwata gritó.

Un poco intrigada, Mioda preguntó: "¿Eh? Leon-chan, ¿sabes cómo tocar un instrumento?"

"Nah. Voy a ser vocalista", dijo Kuwata mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Todavía curiosa, pero por una razón diferente, Mioda preguntó: "Hmmm ... entonces, ¿qué hay de escribir letras y componer?"

"En realidad no. Voy a hacer que uno de mis otros miembros haga ese dolor en el culo", admitió Kuwata.

"W-Wow ... ¿entonces eso significa que Leon-chan ya tiene miembros de la banda listos para subir al escenario con él?"Mioda preguntó en estado de shock debido tanto a la actitud perezosa de Kuwata como a la posibilidad de que pudiera tener miembros de la banda con dicha actitud.

"¡Para eso estoy reclutando gente ahora mismo! Entonces ... Mioda-senpai, ¿quieres unirte a mi banda?"Kuwata preguntó con indiferencia, o desde la perspectiva de Mioda, descaradamente.

"¿Eh?"

"Eres guitarrista, ¿verdad? Bueno, todavía no tengo ningún instrumento, así que todo está bien", explicó Kuwata.Continuó diciendo: "Yo y la ex estrella Mioda Ibuki ... ¡Ambos obtendremos mucha atención de nuestro debut! Y nuestros fanáticos probablemente no se superpondrán, ¡así que lo dejaré pasar si te paras fuera un poco! "

"Hu ... huhuhuhuhu ... Haaa ..." Esos ruidos sonaron como una mezcla del deseo de reír de Mioda y su mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo.Entonces ella simplemente dijo: "Ahhh ... Ibuki ni siquiera tiene cara para esto. Nunca se sintió tan desconcertada ... ¡No está mal, Leon-chan! ¡No está mal!"

Si él estaba negando lo mal que había ido esto, o si simplemente no había estado prestando atención, Mioda no lo sabía, pero Kuwata luego preguntó: "Entonces serás el guitarrista de mi banda, ¿verdad?"

"¡Noo! ¡Ni siquiera si Leon-chan le pagara a Ibuki un millón, un billón o un billón de yenes!"Gritó Mioda.Parecía que esta conversación se había vuelto dolorosa para ella.Aunque, una parte de ella estaba impresionada, no creía que nada pudiera derribarla así, pero había sucedido.Kuwata parecía desanimado, pero todavía no estaba listo para rendirse.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera intentar persuadir a Mioda aún más, el Músico Supremo vio la salvación en la forma de su kōhai favorito.

Decidiendo ir a por ello, Mioda gritó: "¡Makoto-chan!"alertar a Naegi de su presencia.

Girando hacia la voz de su senpai, Naegi levantó una mano para saludar antes de gritar: "¡Mioda-senpai! ¡Kuwata-kun!"

Corriendo hacia Naegi, Mioda dijo: "Lo siento, Leon-chan, Makoto-chan e Ibuki tiene que hablar sobre los negocios del club".

"¿Tenemos?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Tenemos. Makoto-chan será el nuevo baterista de Ibuki después de todo", dijo Mioda apresuradamente.

Intentando salvar su futuro "brillante" como músico, Kuwata comenzó a decir: "Bueno, tal vez podría-"

"Makoto-chan e Ibuki van a jugar ahora, retomemos esta conversación nunca más Leon-chan", dijo Mioda mientras agarraba a Naegi y corría.

Mioda había dicho la última parte tan rápido que Kuwata no podía decir lo que había dicho.Sin embargo, escuchó la palabra "jugar" y no sonó como si ella quisiera decir música.Esto llevó a Kuwata a preguntar: "¿Esperar 'jugar'? ¿Qué tipo de actividades del club están haciendo esos dos?"

Una vez que Mioda pensó que estaban a una distancia segura, se detuvo, se volvió hacia Naegi y le preguntó: "Entonces, Makoto-chan, ¿qué quieres jugar hoy?"

"Bueno, hay algunas canciones que me gustaría aprender a tocar, pero no sé si he practicado lo suficiente", admitió Naegi.

"¡No, no, no! ¿Qué quieres tocar ... Espera, ¿Makoto-chan ha estado practicando el batería solo?"Mioda preguntó.

"Siempre que tengo la oportunidad. Jugar contigo es genial, Mioda-senpai, pero quiero que sepas que también hablo en serio sobre el club de música", explicó Naegi.

"¡Pero Makoto-chan, tocar es una gran parte de los clubes de música! ¿Sabes qué es lo más importante de tocar música en una banda?"Mioda preguntó.

"Bueno, si estás jugando en un grupo, entonces creo que necesitarías un sentido de unidad", dijo Naegi, no muy seguro de si esa era la respuesta que Mioda quería.

"¡Ding! ¡Lo has hecho bien, Makoto-chan!"ella exclamó felizmente.Mioda luego adoptó una mirada seria antes de continuar, "Sí, eso es correcto. ¡Se trata de eso! Los miembros de la banda actúan como una unidad singular en el escenario ... ¡Ese es el concierto ideal en vivo! ¡Ahí es donde se hace la mejor música!"

Naegi asintió de acuerdo, todo lo que Mioda había dicho tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho."Para hacer eso, ¡es particularmente importante comer pastel con todos después de la escuela!"Mioda exclamó alegremente.

"Estaría todo por eso en este momento"pensó Naegi.El pastel sonaba bien, pero eso probablemente era porque era la hora del almuerzo.

"¡Taaaaan tu entrenamiento de hoy es para que Makoto-chan ponga los ojos en blanco!"Gritó Mioda.Pronto demostró lo que quería decir.Naegi estaba un poco inquieta cuando comenzó a hacer espuma en la boca.

"No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso Senpai", dijo Naegi, haciendo todo lo posible por ser diplomático.Realmente no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía prisa por intentarlo.

Ignorando lo que Naegi había dicho, Mioda exclamó emocionada: "¡Además, Makoto-chan tendrá que aprender a romper las guitarras y a salpicar las tripas de cerdo! ¡Estos son los tres principios básicos!"

"No creo que me sienta cómodo con ese último Senpai".Naegi le dijo.En verdad, él tampoco quería romper las guitarras, pero se oponía mucho a la idea de salpicar las tripas del cerdo.

"Oh, ¿te vas a rendir antes de que lo hagas? Ibuki tiene una recompensa por Makoto-chan, ya sabes", le dijo Mioda.Luego dijo: "¡Si puedes resistir el entrenamiento, Ibuki te hará un disfraz para el escenario!"

"¿Sabes cómo coser Senpai?"Naegi preguntó, un poco sorprendida.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Coser es una necesidad menor cuando estás en una banda!", Exclamó Mioda con orgullo.

Naegi había visto a Mioda con su atuendo actual varias veces, pero esta era la primera vez que lo miraba bien.Pronto dijo: "Ahora que lo mencionas Senpai, toda tu ropa se ve realmente única. Debes poner tu corazón en hacer tu ropa para que no sean solo otro producto comercial. Eres muy Senpai".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Makoto-chan?"Mioda preguntó.

"Dicen: 'Soy Mioda Ibuki y soy un individuo'", respondió Naegi.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mioda cuando dijo: "Ibuki tenía razón sobre ti Makoto-chan, lo entiendes".

Una sonrisa que coincidía con la de Mioda pronto apareció en la cara de Naegi.El momento pronto se interrumpió cuando ambos estómagos soltaron fuertes gruñidos simultáneamente.Con un rubor avergonzado en su rostro, Naegi dijo: "Parece que nuestros estómagos también se juntan Senpai. Probablemente deberíamos ir a almorzar antes de que tengamos que volver a clase".

Mioda solo se rió y dijo: "Ibuki piensa que Makoto-chan tiene razón. ¡Tal vez Teruteru-chan habrá hecho pastel! Ibuki no está segura de por qué, pero ella realmente quiere pastel".

Todo lo que Naegi pudo hacer en respuesta a eso fue reír.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Sala de música_**

**_Tercera semana de clases-jueves_**

Las clases habían terminado por el día y Naegi se había reunido con Mioda en la Sala de Música del antiguo edificio.Por mucho que Naegi hubiera disfrutado pasar tiempo con Mioda, no creía que fuera una buena compañía hoy, ya que Maizono Sayaka había estado pensando en los últimos días.Maizono había estado mal durante toda la semana y sin tener idea de cómo ayudarla, Naegi estaba preocupada.Ella se negó incluso a admitir que algo andaba mal y continuó con los movimientos de la vida cotidiana como una niña de secundaria.En este punto, Naegi solo podía esperar que no afectara su desempeño como idol.

"Espero que Maizono-san pueda pasar su show el sábado por la noche.Simplemente no lo entiendo, parecía estar bien después de que hablé con ella la noche de la entrevista de Mimose-san.Quizás todavía está preocupada por su futuro.Ciertamente espero que no haya sido nada de lo que le dije.Naegi pensóque debería encontrar una manera de hacerla hablar sobre lo que sea que esté mal."

Mioda también había notado que algo estaba mal con Maizono.Mioda quería ayudar al joven ídolo, por supuesto, pero como Maizono tenía un espectáculo para el que prepararse, Mioda apenas vio a la niña más joven.Cuando Maizono no estaba en clase, ensayaba con su grupo y no regresó hasta que casi no había luz.El almuerzo apenas ofreció suficiente tiempo para progresar, por lo que Mioda había decidido esperar hasta después de la actuación de la joven para tratar de confrontarla.

Mioda también había notado que lo que sea que estaba molestando a Maizono, estaba afectando a Naegi.Todos tenían claro que estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero por razones que Mioda no entendió, estaba celosa.Se había acostumbrado tanto a la atención absoluta de Naegi cada vez que los dos estaban juntos que le molestaba que él estuviera pensando en otra persona, otra chica nada menos.Mioda no era de ninguna manera una niña egoísta y odiaba estar celosa cuando algo molestaba a Naegi y Maizono.No podía entender por qué le molestaba que Naegi estuviera pensando en otra chica, después de todo, Maizono era su compañera de clase y estaba molesta, pero el hecho era que la molestaba.Esa fue parte de la razón por la que decidió tener una reunión del club hoy.Ella quería sacar a Naegi del problema,

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Mioda adoptó una pose de pensamiento y preguntó: "Ahora bien, ¿qué deberían jugar hoy Makoto-chan e Ibuki?"

"No sé si seré muy divertido hoy, Senpai, tengo demasiado en mi mente", dijo Naegi.Se sintió mal por decepcionar a Mioda, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

"¡Ibuki ha decidido! ¡Hoy vamos a hacer 1000 movimientos de cabeza de práctica!"Exclamó Mioda.Esto siempre ayuda a Ibuki cuando tiene mucho en mente,pensó Mioda.

"¿Quieres decir headbanging?"Preguntó Naegi.Todavía tenía reservas, pero pensó que Mioda iría a algún lado con esto.

"¡Ibuki comenzará!"Tan pronto como dijo eso, Mioda comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con una velocidad asombrosa.

"¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"Gritó Mioda.Si se suponía que era algo que podía entender o si era un ruido que Mioda hacía cuando estaba emocionada, Naegi no lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la velocidad de Mioda.

"Ella es tan rápida que su cabeza está borrosa.No puedo creer que su pequeño cuello pueda seguir con eso"pensó Naegi, impresionada.

"¡Tú también, Makoto-chaaaaaan! ¡Es diveeertidooo! ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"Dijo Mioda sin parar.

Naegi no estaba seguro, pero confiaba en su amigo, así que comenzó a hacer headbanging también.

"M-Mi cabeza está sonando.Haz que pare"pensó.

La condición de Mioda no fue mucho mejor ya que los únicos sonidos que salieron de su boca fueron: "Da boom na da mmm dum na ema ..."

Cuando su cabeza finalmente dejó de sonar, Naegi notó algo."Siento que todo el estrés de esta semana se ha quitado de mis hombros"pensó Naegi.

"Oh Dios mío, Makoto-chan. Te ves bastante renovado. Siento que estábamos jugando bastante bien juntos justo ahora", dijo Mioda.

"Sí, me siento renovado Mioda-senpai. Gracias por aguantarme", dijo Naegi.No estaba seguro de haber sido tan paciente consigo mismo como lo había sido Mioda.

Como si tuviera una epifanía, Mioda dijo: "Ibuki acaba de darse cuenta. Cuando está con Makoto-chan ... Ibuki juega muy bien".

"Y aún no hemos comido pastel después de la escuela", se rió Naegi.Después de detenerse, dijo: "Realmente aprecio que me hayas aguantado, Senpai. He estado preocupado por Maizono, me sigo preguntando si es mi culpa que haya estado tan fuera de lugar esta semana".

"O-oh en serio", dijo Mioda mientras forzaba una sonrisa."Makoto-chan, Ibuki también está preocupada por Sayaka-chan, pero presta atención a Ibuki ahora"pensó.

Naegi no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando."No puedo pensar en lo que podría haber dicho. Tal vez no hice nada, y el trabajo es solo llegar a ella. Ella ha dicho que le gusta ser una idol, pero también tiene miedo".

"¿Miedo de qué?"Mioda preguntó, sus celos momentáneamente olvidados.

"Bueno, no sé si debería decir algo, pero tal vez puedas ayudar. Senpai, viste cómo estaba después de ver la entrevista de Mimose-san, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Ibuki recuerda", dijo Mioda simplemente.No fue fácil de olvidar y no solo porque era reciente.Maizono parecía que se había quedado completamente atontada después de que terminó el segmento de la entrevista, Mioda había sido una de las primeras en comentarlo.

"Bueno, la semana pasada Maizono me había dicho que estaba preocupada por ser olvidada o que su grupo iría por caminos separados, tal vez teme que Mimose-san sea la razón", finalizó Naegi.Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más probable era la o Naegi le había dicho a Mioda, no podía pensar en nada de lo que había dicho que pudiera causarle problemas a Maizono.

"Bueno, Ibuki nunca ha sido una idol, pero se imagina que el destino de un grupo idol es el mismo que el de una banda", dijo Mioda, sin parecer demasiado preocupada.

"¿El destino de una banda?"Preguntó Naegi, no del todo seguro de a qué se refería Mioda."Sin embargo, una cosa es segura, no creo que decirle a Maizono-san que la hará sentir mejor"pensó.

"Siéntate Makoto-chan, Ibuki te contará una historia", comenzó Mioda dramáticamente.

Naegi hizo lo que le dijeron.En verdad, esperaba escuchar más sobre Mioda.Se había dado cuenta de que, aunque había pasado todo este tiempo con ella, sabía muy poco sobre el pasado de Mioda.

"Antes de que Ibuki asistiera a Hope's Peak Academy, fue a una escuela para niñas llamada Shiba Academy. Allí, se unió a un club de música ligera llamado 'Black Cherry'. Teníamos un rival llamado 'Summer Tree', eran una banda de chicos. Ibuki escribió las canciones que realizamos, y nuestro sencillo se llamó 'After School Poyoyon Hour' ", dijo Mioda.

"Creo que recuerdo haber escuchado esa canción en algún lugar antes"pensó Naegi, pero pronto volvió su atención a Mioda.

"Cuando una exploradora de talentos iba a ver una de nuestras actuaciones, Ibuki se negó a tocar música pop tradicionalmente más atractiva, ya que estaba mucho más en el género de heavy metal", continuó Mioda.

"Entonces, ¿te separaste de tu banda debido a diferencias creativas?"Preguntó Naegi, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

"Hmmm, ¿cómo debería decirlo? ¿Diferencias creativas ...? ¿Diferencias de personalidad ...? Bueno, no es gran cosa. ¡Ese es el destino de un miembro de la banda después de todo!"Dijo Mioda.

Para Naegi, parecía que no estaba muy segura de cómo explicarlo.Aunque Mioda no le había dicho nada que pudiera ayudar a Maizono, se alegró de que su senpai confiara en él lo suficiente como para contarle todo esto.

"Como dijo Ibuki anteriormente, lo más importante es un sentido de unidad. La técnica es algo que se gana solo con la práctica. Pero no sabrá si el grupo realmente se combina bien hasta que lo intente una vez ... Y si no es bueno, eso es algo que realmente no puedes evitar. Es por eso que Ibuki realmente no se arrepiente de haber dejado la banda ".Mioda dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Naegi asintió, lo que dijo Mioda tenía sentido.Sé que eso es lo que Mioda-senpai ha estado tratando de decirme, pero no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de lo importante que es la conexión entre los miembros de la banda.Supongo que es por eso que Maizono está tan preocupado por perderlo y por qué Mioda-senpai puede discutirlo tan casualmente,pensó.

"Pero estar solo ... es un poco solitario", admitió pronto Mioda.

"Mientras seamos amigos Senpai, no te dejaré sentirte sola", le dijo Naegi.

Un sonrojo estalló en la cara de Mioda cuando las palabras de Naegi la tomaron por sorpresa.Una vez que recuperó el sonrojo y volvió a su estado de ánimo alegre y feliz, Mioda gritó: "¡Ahora voy a seguir jugando con Makoto-chan!"

"¡Sí!"Naegi gritó mientras levantaba los puños.Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero estaba más que feliz de seguirle el juego por el bien de Mioda."Tal vez no pueda ayudar a Maizono con lo que sea que la esté molestando, pero al menos puedo evitar que Mioda-senpai se sienta sola"pensó.

"Continuemos con nuestro headbanging. ¡Esta vez es para el campeonato! ¡Quien pierda tiene que robar comida de Akane-chan o patear a Nekomaru-chan en las espinillas!"Gritó Mioda.Naegi juró que aún no la había visto tan seria sobre cualquier otra cosa.

"De cualquier manera, perder es una sentencia de muerte,"pensó Naegi.No estaba seguro de que Nidai lo mataría, pero Naegi sabía que lo más peligroso, o al menos una de las cosas más peligrosas, que hacer en Hope's Peak Academy era interponerse entre Owari y la comida. Aunque con su modo histeria podría hacerles frente y tal vez poder vencerlos, pero a Naegi lo le interesaba una pelea, aun mas con sus amigos. Naegi decidió hacer una pregunta: "¿Oye Senpai?"

"¿Qué pasa Makoto-chan? ¿Quieres que Ibuki te dé una desventaja?"Mioda preguntó.

"Eso sería apreciado Senpai, pero quería preguntar algo más", le dijo Naegi.

"¿Qué es?"Mioda preguntó, su curiosidad claramente picada.

"Sé que dijiste que no te arrepientes de haber dejado tu antigua banda, pero ¿volverías a considerar tocar con ellos otra vez?"Preguntó Naegi.Naegi puede haber hecho esta pregunta para retrasar el tiempo, pero estaba realmente curioso acerca de la respuesta.

Mioda adoptó una pose de pensamiento antes de decir: "Ibuki ya había pensado en esto antes. Sabía que era obstinada en ese entonces, pero no tocará un tipo diferente de música solo para ser popular".

"Entiendo Senpai, no puedes sentir el amor si no amas el género", acordó Naegi.

"Exactamente Makoto-chan. Entonces, aunque Ibuki pensó que no le importaría volver a jugar con Black Cherry, tampoco siente la necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque, a veces Ibuki se pregunta si tomó la decisión correcta", admitió Mioda.

"Creo que hiciste Mioda-senpai. Después de todo, tú eres la que se convirtió en el Músico Supremo, no una de las otras chicas", le recordó Naegi.

"Wow, ahora Ibuki se siente mal por las otras chicas. Cuidado Makoto-chan, golpeas debajo del cinturón de nuevo e Ibuki tendrá que darte una penalización", bromeó Mioda.

"Está bien, está bien, ya estoy en desventaja al enfrentarme a un profesional", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa.

Una suave risita escapó de los labios de Mioda.Algo sobre Naegi sacó a relucir este lado de Mioda, uno que era diferente de su habitual y ruidoso yo enérgico.Ella todavía era al azar, pero estaba más tranquila.A Mioda realmente le gustó.Casi tanto como le gustaba esa sensación en el pecho que tenía cada vez que Naegi estaba concentrada o la alababa."Qué le haces a Ibuki, Makoto-chan?" Mioda preguntó internamente.

Cuando los dos comenzaron a hacer cabezazos, con Naegi rezando para que esas apuestas fueran solo una broma, ninguno de los dos notó que había una coleta rubia de fresa asomando por detrás de una esquina.Una sonrisa tortuosa apareció en el rostro de Enoshima Junko cuando sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir algo.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas**

**Cuarta semana de clases-domingo**

Fue la mañana después de la actuación televisiva de Maizono y Naegi y las chicas estaban felices de ver que había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque algunos pensaron que parecía más feliz de lo habitual.Por supuesto, Mioda también estaba feliz: feliz de que la niña más joven aparentemente hubiera resuelto cualquier problema que hubiera tenido;y feliz de que Naegi ya no se distraiga la próxima vez que jueguen.

El desayuno había seguido igual que cualquier otro día, o lo hizo hasta que Enoshima habló.

"Mioda-senpai, ¿sabes que estás en tendencia en Trigger?"ella preguntó.

Esa pregunta puso a Ikusaba en guardia.Enoshima no mencionaría algo como esto si no tuviera un plan de algún tipo.

"¿Ibuki está de moda? No puede imaginar por qué, apenas usa Trigger", dijo Mioda.

"Bueno, para ser más precisos, la idea de un concierto de Black Cherry Reunión es una tendencia", dijo Enoshima.Al ver las miradas confusas de todos, mostró a todos su teléfono.En una publicación, Enoshima había escrito: Solo escuché 2 "After School Poyoyon Hour".Soy compañero de dormitorio con el escritor y Ult.Músico Mioda Ibuki.Ojalá pudiera escucharlo en vivo al menos una vez.#blackcherryreunion.

Hubo un seguimiento: Mioda-senpai todavía está escribiendo canciones.Estoy seguro de que también son geniales.Si Black Cherry los tocara en vivo.#blackcherryreunion

Parecía que a todos los seguidores de Enoshima les gustaba y volvieron a disparar tanto su disparo original como el seguimiento y las respuestas variaron desde un simple acuerdo hasta demandas para un concierto de reunión.

"Ibuki se siente mal porque tendrá que decepcionar a todos, pero no ha visto a sus viejos compañeros de banda en mucho tiempo", dijo Mioda mientras se encogía de hombros.Sin embargo, a Ibuki le encantaría volver a presentarse frente a una audiencia en vivo,pensó.

Justo entonces, sonó el teléfono de Yukizome."Sí, esta es Yukizome Chisa", dijo.

"..." La persona en el otro extremo estaba hablando claramente, pero nadie más que Yukizome podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

"Sí, ella está aquí".

"..."

"Espera", dijo Yukizome mientras se volvía hacia Mioda.Luego dijo: "Mioda-san, parece que hay personas para ti en la puerta principal. Dijeron que te dijeran que 'Yamamoto Rin y las chicas quieren hablar contigo'".

"¡Rin-chan y las chicas! ¡Los viejos compañeros de banda de Ibuki han venido a verla!"Gritó Mioda.Al contrario de lo que había dicho cuando ella y Naegi estaban discutiendo el tema, parecía bastante emocionada ante la idea de volver a ver a su antigua banda.

"¿Deberíamos hacerles saber que vas a venir?"Yukizome preguntó, tanto por ella como por el guardia de seguridad al otro lado del teléfono.

"Ibuki no está seguro", dijo Mioda.No estaba segura de qué decirles a sus viejos compañeros de banda.Incluso si quisieran, no tenían los medios para organizar un concierto de reunión.

"Deberías ir, Senpai. Incluso iré contigo", ofreció Enoshima.

"¿Junko-chan?"Mioda preguntó, todavía no estoy segura.

"Es mi culpa que esto haya comenzado. Si decides hacer un concierto de reunión, conozco personas que pueden ayudar a organizar todo", explicó Enoshima.

"¡Está bien! ¡Ibuki y Junko-chan saldrán enseguida!"Exclamó Mioda.Todavía no estaba segura de qué le diría a su antigua banda.Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que habían venido a discutir un concierto de reunión, pero Mioda pensó que sería agradable volver a verlos.

"Ella dice que estará allí de inmediato", le dijo Yukizome al guardia.

"..."* clic *

"¡Vamos Junko-chan!"Mioda dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría para agarrar la muñeca de Enoshima.

"Vamos", dijo Enoshima con una sonrisa cuando se levantó y ella y Mioda se fueron.

Algo sobre esa sonrisa hizo que Naegi se sintiera incómoda.Quería preguntarle a Ikusaba al respecto, pero no estaba seguro de si solo se estaba preocupando demasiado.

"No sabía que esos dos estaban cerca", dijo Maizono.

"No lo son, hemos vivido juntos durante casi un mes y creo que esta es la primera vez que mi hermana le dice algo a Mioda-senpai", explicó Ikusaba.

Eso fue todo lo que Naegi necesitaba escuchar.Se volvió hacia Ikusaba y le preguntó: "Ikusaba-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado?"

"¿En la cocina?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Naegi mientras se levantaba.Ikusaba pronto se unió a él y los dos entraron a la cocina.Afortunadamente, todo volvió a la normalidad en la mesa.Parecía que incluso algunas de las chicas más desconfiadas decidieron que Naegi no iba a intentar nada: tal vez era lo serio que parecía o tal vez porque Ikusaba era el último soldado, Naegi no lo sabía y en este momento apenas importaba. Todo lo que importaba en este momento era la respuesta a esta pregunta: "Ikusaba-san ¿debería estar preocupado por esto?"

"Junko-chan no hubiera hecho esto si no supiera que terminaría mal para Mioda-senpai", le dijo Ikusaba.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"Preguntó Naegi.Luego dijo: "Lo siento Ikusaba-san, sospechar de Enoshima-san me hace sentir que estoy rompiendo mi promesa".

"No lo sientas y no lo estás haciendo, dijiste que no actuarías de manera diferente con Junko-chan y realmente no lo eres. Cuando ella hace algo que levanta banderas rojas, espero que lo notes", dijo Ikusaba.Luego sonrió y dijo: "En cuanto a lo que 'nosotros' deberíamos hacer, simplemente trabaja con tu 'magia' cuando llegue el momento".

Naegi, al no tener idea de lo que quería decir con eso, solo dejó escapar un confundido "¿Huh?"

* * *

Mioda estaba charlando alegremente mientras ella y Enoshima se dirigían a la puerta principal: sobre su antigua banda;sobre cómo quería que conocieran a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase;y a veces algo completamente al azar.Mioda no lo habría notado, pero cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría visto la cabeza de Enoshima inclinarse y sus hombros caer, claros signos de aburrimiento, hasta que Mioda se volvió.Luego se animó y sonrió como si realmente estuviera interesada en lo que decía Mioda.

"Ibuki no se arrepiente de haber dejado su antigua banda, pero ella ha querido hacer las paces con las chicas por un tiempo", explicó Mioda mientras se giraba para mirar a Enoshima.

"Estoy seguro de que tendrá su oportunidad, Senpai", respondió un sonriente Enoshima.Tan pronto como Mioda se volvió, Enoshima se desplomó de nuevo.

"¿Crees que a las chicas les gustarán los nuevos amigos de Ibuki, Junko-chan? ¿Junko-chan piensa que les gustará Makoto-chan?"Mioda preguntó.

Animándose nuevamente, Enoshima respondió: "Estoy seguro de que lo harán".

"¿Me pregunto si las chicas han estado practicando su headbanging? ¿Practicas headbanging Junko-chan?"

"Nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo".Queriendo que Mioda dejara de hablar, Enoshima trató de ver si podía ver a la antigua banda de Mioda.Afortunadamente para este momento Mioda y Enoshima estaban cerca de la puerta principal y tan pronto como Enoshima señaló a las otras chicas, Mioda salió corriendo.

"¡Rin-chan! ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Mebuki-chan! ¡Chinatsu-chan!"Mioda gritó mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicas.

"¡Oh, hola Mioda-san!"Una chica alta con cabello negro y ojos verdes saludó.Este era Yamamoto Rin, el tecladista de Black Cherry.

"Mírate. Llegaste a Hope's Peak Academy. Estoy impresionada", dijo una chica de aproximadamente la altura de Mioda con piel pálida, cabello rojo y ojos color avellana.Esta chica era la baterista, Takamine Hikari.

"Supongo que deberíamos haberla escuchado cuando estábamos todos juntos, ¿eh Natsu?"preguntó otra chica mientras miraba a la última chica.La chica que hacía la pregunta era tan alta como Naegi, tenía la piel oscura, el cabello rubio y decolorado y llevaba lentes de color que le hacían los ojos azules.Ella era Kazama Mebuki, la bajista.

"Ciertamente fue divertido. Tocar juntos, quiero decir", dijo la última niña.Ella era un poco más baja que las otras;tenía el pelo rubio fresa;y ojos marrones.Su nombre era Kanzuki Chinatsu, el ex guitarrista rítmico y actual guitarra solista.

"Ibuki está de acuerdo, fue divertido. Solo queríamos ir en diferentes direcciones", dijo Mioda mientras asentía.

"Bueno, por eso estamos aquí", comenzó Yamamoto.

"Cuando mencionamos que estaban en Black Cherry con ustedes, los disparos simplemente estaban llegando", agregó Takamine.

"Sí, lo siento. Cuando publique ese mensaje, realmente no esperaba que se cogiera en la forma en que lo hizo", mintió Enoshima mientras hablaba.

"Estoy impresionado de que nuestro sencillo llamó la atención del Enoshima Junko", dijo Kazama.

"¿Realmente pensaste que era tan bueno?"Kanzuki preguntó.

"No se parecía a nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Solo quería que mis seguidores en Trigger lo escucharan también. Como dije, realmente no esperaba reunir una banda", respondió Enoshima.Esto también era una mentira, pero ninguna de las otras chicas podía decirlo.

"Espera un momento, pausa, Ibuki nunca dijo que se reuniría con su antigua banda", dijo Mioda.

Las tensiones habían sido altas cuando Mioda se había separado de Black Cherry.Las otras chicas habían estado desesperadas por hacerse un nombre cuando sabían que un explorador de talentos habría estado escuchando.Habían pasado años y Mioda no había olvidado lo enojados que estaban los demás cuando dijo que no tocaría música pop más tradicional solo para ser popular.Incluso cuando los demás intentaron decir que una vez que fueran famosos, podrían cambiar al género que Mioda quisiera, Mioda se mantuvo firme.Mioda no se opuso a hacerse famosa, pero no quería venderse para hacerlo.

"Mioda-san, vinimos a preguntarte si volverías a tocar con nosotros, pero también vinimos a disculparnos. Parece que tenías razón. Te apegaste a tus principios y ahora la gente quiere escuchar tu música", dijo Yamamoto.

"Ibuki acepta tus disculpas, pero no lo sabe. ¿No es esta otra forma de vender?"Mioda preguntó.

"Mioda, esta es tu oportunidad. Querías tocar el tipo de música que querías, y ahora la gente lo exige", dijo Kazama.

"Mioda-san cuando te fuiste, comenzamos a preguntarnos qué habría pasado si te hubiéramos escuchado. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de averiguarlo", agregó Takamine.

"Sería divertido tocar juntos de nuevo", dijo Kanzuki.

"¿Realmente quieren volver a jugar con Ibuki?"Mioda preguntó.

Ella recibió cuatro asentimientos en respuesta.

"Ibuki está feliz de escuchar eso pero ..." Mioda se detuvo.

"Si quieres programar un espectáculo, puedo hacerlo realidad tan pronto como quieras", dijo Enoshima.

"Enoshima Junko ¿nos va a reservar un concierto? Eso es genial", dijo Kanzuki.

"A ver si todavía podemos jugar juntos, entonces te avisaremos", dijo Takamine.Los otros miraron expectantes a Mioda después de eso.

"Ibuki no está seguro, ¿las instalaciones de Hope's Peak están incluso disponibles para el público?"Mioda preguntó.

"Tanto el Director como la seguridad desean saber sobre las visitas del público con anticipación del estudiante que recibe a los invitados. Aunque si es con el propósito de desarrollar su talento, se pueden hacer excepciones. Si lo desea, puedo llamar y verificar, "El guardia de seguridad, el que había llamado a Yukizome antes" dijo.

"¿Lo harías?"Enoshima preguntó, un poco demasiado dulce.

* * *

Mientras el guardia llamaba al Director, los miembros de Black Cherry ya estaban haciendo planes.Mioda todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero sabía que tomaría una decisión si podía tocar una canción con su antigua banda.

"Bueno, todo está arreglado, puedes entrar", dijo el guardia de seguridad.

"¿Qué está todo arreglado?"preguntó una nueva voz.

"Makoto-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?"Mioda preguntó, aunque estaba feliz de verlo.

"Quería asegurarme de que todos se llevaran bien", dijo Naegi.No era mentira, Naegi sabía que Mioda dejó su antigua banda, aunque no estaba segura de sí estaban en malos términos.A quien realmente quería vigilar era a Enoshima, no tenía idea de lo que estaba tratando de lograr y eso le preocupaba.Ikusaba había hecho sonar que Enoshima estaba planeando algo cruel y el haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Mioda estuviera bien.

"Estamos bien Naegi-kun, ¿por qué no lo estaríamos?"Enoshima preguntó dulcemente.

"Eso es lo que vine a descubrir" pensó Naegi.

"Chicas, esta es la nueva mejor amiga de Ibuki, Naegi Makoto-chan", dijo Mioda mientras corría hacia Naegi y lo presentaba.Dirigiéndose a sus viejos compañeros de banda, les presentó a cada uno por turno, "¡Makoto-chan, estos son Rin-chan, Hikari-chan, Mebuki-chan y Chinatsu-chan!"

"Hola, como Mioda-senpai acaba de decir que soy Naegi Makoto, soy el último estudiante afortunado de la clase 78 y soy miembro del club de música de Mioda-senpai", dijo Naegi.

Después de que todos lo saludaron, Enoshima dijo: "Mioda-senpai y las otras chicas estaban a punto de ver si aún podían tocar juntas como solían hacerlo".

"¡Makoto-chan debería venir y escuchar! ¡Oh, deberíamos ver si Hiyoko-chan también querrá escuchar esto!"Exclamó Mioda.

"Está bien, Enoshima-san y yo iremos a preguntarle mientras te acomodas en la Sala de Música", dijo Naegi, queriendo vigilar de cerca a Enoshima.

"Suena como un plan. ¡Chicas sigan a Ibuki!"Dijo Mioda mientras corría hacia el edificio de la vieja escuela.

* * *

**_40 minutos después_**

Saionji había venido a escuchar a Mioda, Black Cherry y Naegi podían decir que se estaba divirtiendo, sin importar cuánto intentara fingir lo contrario.Ella no era la única, Naegi pensó que Black Cherry sonaba increíble, como si nunca hubieran dejado de jugar juntos.En cuanto a Enoshima, después de la actuación hizo algunas llamadas.

La banda parecía feliz, Mioda ciertamente lo estaba, pero siempre estaba feliz cuando podía actuar.Las otras chicas parecían realmente felices también.

"Todavía lo tenemos", dijo Yamamoto.

"Eso hace que parezca que estamos saliendo de la jubilación", respondió Kazama.

"Tener a Mioda-san como guitarra principal y vocalista nuevamente es algo refrescante", agregó Kanzuki.

"Si volvemos a salir juntos al escenario, deberíamos hacerlo bien", dijo Takamine.

"Bueno, tengo buenas noticias en ese frente, después de hacer algunas llamadas me las arreglé para hacerte reservar en un club cercano, Black Box, el sábado. Eres el acto de apertura", dijo Enoshima.

"¿Este sábado? ¿Pueden estar listos para entonces?"Preguntó Naegi.Tenía fe en Mioda, pero ese no era mucho tiempo para prepararse.

"Ibuki y las chicas estarán bien, tenemos 'After School Poyoyon Hour' abajo, solo tenemos que practicar las otras dos canciones", dijo Mioda con optimismo.

"¿Entonces volverás?"Kanzuki preguntó esperanzado.

"Las manos de Ibuki están un poco atadas ahora que Junko-chan hizo esas llamadas. Sin embargo, se divirtió mucho, así que piensa por qué no".Mioda explicó.A pesar de sus palabras, Naegi podía decir que estaba esperando esto, tal vez incluso más que las otras chicas.

"También podemos lanzar algunas tapas, pero estaremos bien", dijo Yamamoto.

"Sí, pero realmente necesitamos practicar, ¿les importaría dejarnos para poder practicar?"Takamine preguntó.

Saionji resopló y dijo: "Tienes mucho valor para un invitado. Oh, bueno, vamos Sirviente".

Naegi, habiendo aprendido a tocar junto con Saionji, simplemente dijo: "Está bien, entonces".Se volvió hacia Mioda y le dijo: "Buena suerte, senpai".

Antes de que Naegi llegara a la puerta, Mioda preguntó: "Makoto-chan, estarás allí el sábado, ¿verdad?"

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Senpai", respondió Naegi.

Eso puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Mioda y la hizo más motivada que nunca.

Saionji, sintiéndose excluido, gritó: "¿Qué hay de mí?"

Enoshima dijo: "Los meteré a los dos si eso es lo que quieren. También difundiré la palabra sobre Trigger, quiero que sea una noche en la que nunca olviden a Senpai".Con eso se fue.

Naegi pensó que eso sonaba bastante inquietante, pero tenía fe en que Mioda estaría bien."¿De qué estoy preocupado?Mioda-senpai es genial, ella estará bien.Ikusaba dijo que tenía razón en preocuparme, pero tal vez no estoy preocupado por nada"pensó Naegi al salir de la Sala de Música.

* * *

**_Club Black Box_**

**_Cuarta semana de clases: sábado por la noche_**

"Esto es todo, la noche en que Ibuki y las chicas han estado practicando durante toda la semana"pensó Mioda mientras intentaba levantarse.Estaba un poco nerviosa, lo cual era inusual para ella, pero Black Cherry ni siquiera había tenido una semana entera para practicar."After School Poyoyon Hour" y las canciones de portada no fueron un problema, eran canciones con las que estaban muy familiarizados.Ella notó que algo estaba mal cuando practicaban "From Me To You Too" y "I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is".Cada vez que practicaban esas canciones, Mioda notaba una mueca en al menos una de las chicas.Sin embargo, las canciones sonaban bien cuando tocaban, y Mioda pensó que se calentarían con esas canciones cuando llegara el momento del espectáculo.

"Entramos en cinco", dijo Takamine.

"Wow, el club está lleno", observó Kanzuki mientras miraba a través de la cortina.

"Esto es todo chicas", dijo Kazama.

"Espero que Makoto-chan esté aquí para esto"pensó Mioda.No importa cuán bien fue el espectáculo, Mioda sabía que solo sería perfecto si Naegi estuviera presente.

"..." Yamamoto realmente no dijo nada, parecía estar más nerviosa por su próxima actuación.Mioda pensó que había algo más, pero no pudo ubicarlo.

"Son las chicas del showtime", les dijo un miembro del personal del club.

"¡Y ahora el acto de apertura de esta noche, Black Cherry!"anunció una voz cuando se levantó el telón.

"¡Hola Black Box!"Mioda gritó por el micrófono.

Una vez que Black Cherry comenzó a tocar las cosas parecían ir bien, el público pareció disfrutar de "After School Poyoyon Hour".Las cosas aún iban bien cuando Mioda anunció que tocarían "I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is".

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a jugar, fue cuando todo terminó.Apenas llegaron treinta segundos antes de que la audiencia comenzara a quejarse.

"¡Abucheo!"

"¡Esto apesta!"

"¿Qué es esta basura?

"¡Sácalos del escenario!"

Se abrió el telón y el gerente, una mujer de unos treinta años, se les acercó."Parece que fue un error reservar chicas. Recojan sus cosas y abandone este establecimiento", dijo con una mirada fría en los ojos antes de irse.

"Ibuki no entiende lo que pasó, sonaba genial", dijo Mioda.

"Sabía que esto era un error", dijo Yamamoto.

"¿Rin-chan?"Mioda cuestionó.

"¿Por qué pensamos que actuar con ustedes nuevamente era una buena idea?"Yamamoto preguntó enojado.

"¡Esta debería haber sido nuestra oportunidad, nuestra segunda oportunidad, de hacerla grande y la arruinaste a la primera!"Takamine gritó.

"¡Lo que ustedes querían tocar no era nuestra música Hikari-chan! Lo que tocamos esta noche fue ..." dijo Mioda intentando defenderse.

"¡Pensamos que ser el mejor músico compensaría sus horribles canciones!"Kazama gritó.

Mioda sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.Su antigua banda solo la estaba usando, tenía que admitir que temía que ese hubiera sido el caso, pero no quería creerlo."Pero, pero yo-", comenzó Mioda, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

"Tu estilo es demasiado salvaje", agregó Kanzuki más tranquilamente pero igual de enojado.

"Todo en ella es demasiado salvaje. ¿Recuerdas cómo intentó convertir a nuestra banda en su propio acto de circo personal?"Preguntó Yamamoto.

Mioda no pudo soportarlo más, salió corriendo del club tan rápido como sus piernas podían cargarla.Podía escuchar las voces de sus antiguos compañeros de banda y las burlas de la audiencia.

"Cuando nos separamos de ella fue lo mejor que hicimos".

"¿Músico supremo? No merece ese título".

"Prueba Ultimate One Hit Wonder".

"Quizás la perdedora suprema he, he ".

Tan pronto como salió, sus piernas se rindieron y se hizo un ovillo y trató de no llorar.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en el club_**

Naegi había llegado al establecimiento junto a Saionji con un ramo de rosas para Mioda, y luego escucho la música de Mioda, estaba feliz de que la gente le gustara su canción, pero luego de empezar la segunda la gente la estaban abucheando, el no soportaba que se burlaran de ella. Luego vio por el rabillo de su ojo como Mioda estaba corriendo afuera del establecimiento, Saionji fue detrás de bastidores a hablar con las chicas que hicieron llorar a Mioda, Naegi iba ir detrás de Mioda hasta que detrás de el escucho a un chico que estaban insulta a Mioda y a su música. Eso no lo tolero, asi que le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a la pared, después de todo estaba usando el modo histeria. Su puño estaba un poco de la sangre del chico que golpe. De ahí salió corriendo por Mioda.

Naegi vio que estaba en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas, el no toleraba que esto le estuviera pasando a su amiga.

"Mioda-senpai, ¿estás bien?"preguntó una voz preocupada.Mioda nunca había sido infeliz de ver a Naegi, pero en este momento deseaba que él no hubiera venido esta noche.

"Oh, hola, Makoto-chan", dijo Mioda.Después de mirar alrededor, preguntó: "¿Dónde está Hiyoko-chan?"

"Probablemente, entre bastidores, cuando vinimos a verte después de que se cerró el telón, te vimos salir corriendo. Fui detrás de ti y creo que Saionji-senpai quería 'hablar' con las otras chicas", dijo Naegi.Tanto él como Saionji habían escuchado lo que las otras chicas habían dicho.Naegi no recordaba haberse sentido tan enojada con nadie en mucho tiempo y si la expresión de Saionji era algo por lo que pasar, ella sentía lo mismo.

"O-oh, ella no tiene que hacer eso", se atragantó Mioda.

Ella trató de mantener su voz uniforme, pero Naegi sabía que había tomado lo que había sucedido con bastante fuerza.No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, había tenido miradas extrañas cuando llevó un ramo de rosas al club y cuando él y Saionji se abrieron paso entre bastidores, y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría Mioda al recibir ahora, pero él sabía que ella necesitaba algo de apoyo.Sosteniendo el ramo, dijo: "Sé que las rosas generalmente se dan después de una función de teatro, pero no sabía qué más conseguirte. Si todavía las quieres, por supuesto".

"¿Por qué tienes esos, Makoto-chan?"Mioda gruñó.Mantenerlo unido claramente se estaba volviendo más difícil para la pobre niña.

No queriendo molestar más a la chica, pero dándose cuenta de que necesitaba dejar salir sus sentimientos, Naegi dijo: "Los obtuve porque quería felicitarte por un gran espectáculo. Por mi parte, amé tu música tanto como siempre".

Eso lo hizo.Las lágrimas llegaron y Mioda no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas.Naegi la abrazó y trató de calmarla lo mejor que pudo.No podía culparla realmente, sabía cuánto estaba esperando este espectáculo y que la abuchearan del escenario, que su antigua banda le hablara así ... Naegi no podía imaginar cómo se sentía ahora.

"Está bien Senpai. Sé que tuviste una mala noche, pero todo estará bien", dijo Naegi en un tono relajante.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila como para hablar, Mioda logró ahogarse, "Makoto-chan, trabajé muy duro para esto. No contacté a nadie más esta noche".

"Ella no está hablando en tercera persona, ¡esto es malo!" Naegi pensó.

"Si no puedo llegar a la gente con mi música, entonces supongo que no tengo por qué ser músico. Tú y Hiyoko-chan han sido geniales, pero son solo ustedes dos. A nadie más le importa", dijo Mioda entre sollozos.

Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, Naegi gritó: "¡Te has equivocado!"

Eso sorprendió a Mioda lo suficiente como para que dejara de llorar por un momento, pero en realidad no mejoró las cosas."¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿Tú y Hiyoko-chan también odian mi música?"Mioda preguntó cínicamente.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir, ¡y lo sabes!"Naegi gritó.

"¿Makoto-chan?"Mioda preguntó, mientras lloraba más fuerte.Naegi se sintió terrible, pero Mioda necesitaba escuchar esto.

"Los músicos tienen malas noches, no todas las actuaciones pueden ser un ganador. Si un músico nunca tiene una mala actuación, entonces realmente no están actuando. Como Ultimate Musician, es posible que tengas más noches malas que cualquier otro músico. Yo sin embargo, creo en ti, Mioda Ibuki-senpai es alguien que puede recuperarse de cualquier cosa. ¡Quizás esta audiencia no recibió tu música, pero hay personas que lo harán, Saionji-senpai y yo somos prueba de eso! "Naegi continuó.

"Necesito tiempo para pensar en Makoto-chan", dijo Mioda, con los ojos bajos y su energía habitual en ningún lado.

"Está bien, iré a buscar a Saionji-senpai y volveremos al campus", dijo Naegi.

Ambos pronto escucharon: "Muy bien, me voy. ¡Quítame las manos de encima! Este club apesta de todos modos. Ni una sola persona allí sabría buena música si los mordiera en el ..."

"¡Saionji-senpai!"Naegi gritó con un gesto.

"¡Siervo! ¡Ibuki-nee!"Saionji respondió mientras corría tan bien como podía en un kimono.

"Creo que es mejor que regresemos", dijo Naegi mientras ayudaba a Mioda a ponerse de pie.

"Sí, bien, este club apesta de todos modos", dijo Saionji cuando se unió a ellos y ayudó a llevar a Mioda de regreso a Hope's Peak.Afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Quinta semana de clases-sábado_**

Mioda no había mejorado en el camino de regreso.Agradeció a Naegi las rosas antes de tirarlas a la basura."Se suponía que eran para un músico, no deberías haber malgastado tu dinero", dijo cuando vio la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Naegi.Mioda no había mejorado a medida que avanzaba la semana.No había asistido a clase, ni siquiera había salido de su habitación.Naegi le había explicado lo que le había sucedido a Yukizome, por lo que no obligó a Mioda a asistir a clase, pero estaba preocupada, todos en el dormitorio sí.O al menos todos, menos uno, estaban preocupados, pero ese ofreció una actuación muy convincente de un amigo preocupado.

Naegi había hecho todo lo posible para consolar a Mioda.Él y algunas de las chicas habían pasado tanto tiempo con ella como podían, tratando de animarla, no es que pareciera hacer mucho bien.Mioda estaba agradecida de tener amigos que se preocupaban tanto, pero no podía superar lo que sucedió en el Black Box.

Naegi acababa de regresar al dormitorio ese día con Yukizome a cuestas.Había algo en lo que había estado trabajando y esperaba que ayudara a Mioda a sentirse mejor y la maestra de Mioda estaba más que feliz de ayudarlo a hacerlo.

"Realmente aprecio lo que estás haciendo, Sensei, solo espero que esto llegue a Mioda-senpai", dijo Naegi.

"Estoy más que feliz de ayudar a Naegi-kun. Después de todo, es para uno de mis alumnos", respondió Yukizome.

"Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, entre ayudarme con esto y dejarnos entrar a su habitación, has sido un aliado invaluable", dijo Naegi.

"¿Crees que estaremos listos pronto?"Preguntó Yukizome, la preocupación clara en su voz.La energía de Mioda Ibuki era infecciosa y Yukizome creía firmemente que su clase se había beneficiado de ello.Si el estado de ánimo en la clase de esta semana había tenido algo que ver, tenía toda la razón.

Antes de que Naegi pudiera responder, otra voz preguntó: "Uh, ¿Naegi-kun? ¿Yukizome-sensei?"Era Maizono y ella parecía preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa Maizono-san?"Preguntó Naegi, aunque estaba bastante seguro de saber la respuesta.

"Lo que sea que ustedes dos hayan planeado, ¿podrían hacerlo pronto? Me duele ver a Mioda-senpai así", dijo Maizono con tristeza.

"¿Ha empeorado?"Preguntó Yukizome.

En respuesta, Maizono respondió: "Ella quiere tirar su guitarra".

"Sensei, no creo que importe si estamos listos o no. Deberíamos hacer esto antes de que Mioda-senpai haga algo de lo que se arrepienta", dijo Naegi, finalmente capaz de responder la pregunta de Yukizome.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Yukizome simplemente.

"Maizono-san, ¿podrías decirles a las chicas que se reúnan en la Sala de Música del antiguo edificio, en una hora? Y espero que no sea necesario, pero es posible que quieras llevar a Ikusaba-san contigo cuando traigas a Mioda-senpai ", Dijo Naegi.

"Claro", dijo Maizono.Estaba un poco confundida, pero confiaba en Naegi.

"Yukizome-sensei, ¿podrías decirle al resto de tu clase que hagan lo mismo y nos vean en la Sala de Música antes que ellos?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Puede hacerlo", dijo Yukizome asintiendo.

"Naegi-kun, ¿a dónde vas?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Voy a preparar todo. Ah, y me asegurate de que Mioda-senpai traiga su guitarra", dijo Naegi mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio.

* * *

Fue solo unos minutos después y Maizono e Ikusaba estaban parados afuera del dormitorio de Mioda con la llave maestra que Yukizome les había dado.Apenas le había llevado tiempo difundir la noticia entre las chicas, por lo que Maizono no podía entender por qué Naegi necesitaba una hora.

"Lo que sea que Naegi haya planeado, espero que funcione", dijo Maizono mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura.

"No estás dudando de él, ¿verdad?"Ikusaba preguntó juguetonamente.

"Por supuesto que no. Creo que es muy dulce de su parte que esté trabajando tan duro para animar a Mioda-senpai", dijo Maizono.

"Es dulce así", agregó Ikusaba.

"¿Crees que nos dificultará las cosas más tarde?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Sí", respondió Ikusaba.

"Yo también. Pero eso apenas importa en este momento", dijo Maizono mientras abría la puerta.

Las luces estaban apagadas, Mioda debe haberlas apagado cuando Maizono salió de la habitación por última vez.Mioda estaba allí acostada en su cama, acurrucada y sosteniendo una almohada tan fuerte como pudo, tal como estaba cuando Maizono se fue.Llevaba el pelo suelto y no se había quitado el pijama desde que llegó a casa la semana pasada.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que Naegi-kun quería esa hora para nosotros", susurró Ikusaba, esta era la primera vez que veía a Mioda esta semana.Se había encargado de mantener a Enoshima lejos de Mioda, un trabajo a tiempo completo si alguna vez había uno.Nunca se dio cuenta de lo molesto que era el regodeo de su hermana hasta que llegó a Hope's Peak.

Maizono asintió y luego se volvió hacia Mioda y le preguntó: "Mioda-senpai, ¿vendrás con nosotros?"

"No quiero", respondió Mioda.

"Es solo para la Sala de Música. Naegi-kun tiene una sorpresa para ti que cree que te animará", dijo Maizono.

"No necesita perder su tiempo".

"Senpai, vamos, prepárate. Vístete y toma tu ... ¿dónde está tu guitarra?"Preguntó Maizono.

"A dónde pertenece", dijo Mioda mientras señalaba su guitarra.Estaba saliendo de su pequeño basurero.

Esto hizo que Maizono se estremeciera y que Ikusaba perdiera la paciencia."Creo que he escuchado suficiente", dijo Ikusaba mientras se acercaba a Mioda y la recogía.Mioda ni siquiera trató de defenderse.

"Ikusaba-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Planeo bañarla y vestirla a tiempo para lo que sea que Naegi-kun haya planeado. Agarras la guitarra y sus horquillas y cualquier otra cosa que necesite para sus cuernos", dijo Ikusaba mientras llevaba a Mioda a su baño y cerraba la puerta.

"Lo siento, simplemente no puedo hacerlo bien", dijo Maizono mientras dejaba de intentar que el cabello de Mioda siguiera su estilo habitual.

"Solo traiga las horquillas y todo, ella puede peinarlo ella misma si se siente mejor", dijo Ikusaba.

"Está bien, ahora vamos Mioda-senpai", dijo Maizono mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano hacia Mioda.

En respuesta, Mioda simplemente se recostó en su cama.Había dejado que su cuerpo se debilitara.

Ikusaba suspiró y dijo: "Bien, si va a ser difícil, la llevaré también a la Sala de Música. Maizono-san agarra su guitarra".Ikusaba levantó a la niña mayor sobre su hombro y salió de la habitación.Maizono pronto siguió con la guitarra y todo para el cabello de Mioda.

* * *

La Clase 77-B y la mitad femenina de la Clase 78 se reunieron en la Sala de Música del edificio de la vieja escuela.Nadie estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder, pero eso no les impidió adivinar.

"¿Mioda-san va a tocar? ¿Se siente mejor?"Preguntó el Impostor.

"No, todavía está muy deprimida. Además, fue idea de Naegi-kun", dijo Koizumi.

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?"Asahina preguntó.

"No puedo decirlo, pero parece que también involucra a Yukizome-sensei", respondió Oogami.

"Incluso con la ayuda de Sensei, dudo que un simple Lucky Student pueda hacer mucho bien", dijo Komaeda.

"Si yo fuera usted Senpai, no insultaría a Naegi-kun donde pueda escucharlo", dijo Ikusaba cuando llegaron ella, Maizono y Mioda.

"Sí, si alguien puede ayudar a Mioda-senpai, será Naegi-kun", acordó Maizono.

Si Komaeda iba a responder, las luces que se apagaban lo interrumpían.Se levantó el telón en el escenario y Naegi y Yukizome se colocaron con sus instrumentos.Naegi con su batería y Yukizome con su guitarra.

"Mioda-senpai, ¿te unirías a nosotros?"Preguntó Naegi.

Mioda, que todavía estaba colgada del hombro de Ikusaba, no respondió.Entonces Ikusaba la llevó al escenario con Maizono muy cerca.Maizono conectó la guitarra de Mioda a un amplificador e Ikusaba bajó a Mioda y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.Cuando Maizono intentó darle a Mioda su guitarra, Mioda no la tomó.

"Senpai, por favor, solo unas pocas canciones. Si ya no sientes el amor, pararemos", rogó Naegi.

Mioda solo suspiró y agarró su guitarra de Maizono.Maizono e Ikusaba salieron del escenario para unirse a los demás cuando Naegi agarró su micrófono.

"¡Hola, Hope's Peak Academy!"Naegi prácticamente gritó por el micrófono.Los que lo conocieron estaban un poco conmocionados, ya que sabían cuán fuera de lugar esto era para el joven.

Naegi continuó: "¡Hoy los trataremos con algunas de las canciones más increíbles, todas las cuales han sido escritas e interpretadas por nuestra propia Ultimate Musician, Mioda Ibuki!"

Eso recibió algunos aplausos, pero Mioda creía que todos estaban siendo amables.

"Comencemos con 'From Me To You Too'.Uno, dos, tres ", dijo Naegi antes de que Yukizome comenzara a jugar.

"Makoto-chan no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que había estado practicando"pensó Mioda cuando comenzó la música.Si bien no estaba cerca de ser un profesional, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.Tanto Naegi como Yukizome sonaron bastante bien en la opinión de Mioda.Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Mioda fue la expresión de Naegi, parecía que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

Mioda recordó sus propias palabras: "Mientras sientas el amor, no hay problema".Mientras miraba a todos sus amigos en la audiencia, pensó,"Makoto-chan reunió a todos para escuchar mis canciones.Incluso si mis compañeros de clase y las chicas no aman mis canciones como lo hacen Hiyoko-chan y Makoto-chan, vinieron."Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mioda cuando comenzó a tocar como ella otra vez.

Los estudiantes reunidos comenzaron a vitorear cuando Mioda comenzó a tocar como ella.Naegi y Yukizome se habrían unido a ellos con gusto si no hubieran estado jugando con ella.Tan pronto como la canción terminó, los aplausos fueron ensordecedores.

Enoshima no se lo estaba tomando bien.Estaba contenta de que la música y la audiencia fueran tan fuertes cuando Mioda comenzó a recuperarse, estaba segura de que todos la habrían escuchado rechinar los dientes de lo contrario.Esta era la segunda vez que Naegi había traído a alguien del borde y se estaba haciendo viejo, la desesperación del fracaso solo podía satisfacerla por tanto tiempo después de todo.

Cuando terminó el pequeño concierto, Mioda preguntó: "¿Cuándo aprendieron Makoto-chan y Yukizome-sensei a tocar mis canciones?"

"Encontré la partitura que tú y Black Cherry practicaban y pensé que podríamos ayudarte a montar el programa que querías. Pensé que tu propia música era la mejor manera de contactarte", explicó Naegi.Naegi luego dijo: "Senpai, sé lo que sucedió en el club y que tu antigua banda te lastimó, pero por favor no te rindas. Cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que tú, Mioda Ibuki, no eres el músico definitivo no solo porque eres el mejor músico del mundo, sino que también eres la que más ama la música. Por lo tanto, no dejes que nadie ni nada te haga olvidar tu amor por la música porque sé que esto puede no hacer mucho sentido, pero la música siempre está de tu lado. Yo también lo estoy si eso ayuda ".

"Makoto-chan", dijo Mioda, conmovida por la dulzura de las palabras de Naegi y por lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a ir por ella.

Mientras que el Mioda que todos conocían y amaban parecía haber regresado, Naegi tenía que asegurarse."Mioda-senpai, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Todavía sientes el amor?"Preguntó Naegi.

Mioda solo sonrió y dijo: "Sayaka-chan, ¿podrías traerle a Ibuki sus horquillas? Ella no es ella misma sin sus cuernos".Mientras Mioda se peinaba, pensó,"Ibuki está sintiendo el amor bien.Por su música y por Makoto-chan.¿Incluso un verdadero compañero de banda iría tan lejos como Makoto-chan va para Ibuki?Ibuki no sabe la respuesta a eso, pero finalmente se da cuenta de lo que Makoto-chan es para ella.Es más que un simple compañero de banda y amigo.Espera un minuto…"

"¡Ibuki vuelve a sentir el amor, Makoto-chan! ¡De hecho, ya tiene una idea para una nueva canción! ¡Cree que lo llamará 'Cupid's Arrow is Made From the Wood of an Honest Sapling'!"Exclamó Mioda.

"Estoy tan contento. Estoy ansioso por escucharlo", dijo feliz Naegi.Pensó que era extraño que el significado de su nombre estuviera en el título de la canción, pero no le dio mucha importancia.Ikusaba y Maizono entendieron el punto que Mioda estaba tratando de cruzar y planearon hablar con ella más tarde.

* * *

**_Más Tarde_**

Ikusaba y Maizono habían decidido hablar con Mioda con respecto a Naegi

"Mioda-senpai te trajimos a mi habitación, ¿sabes por qué?" dijo Maizono

"Ibuki no sabe la razón de por qué esta aquí" respondió Mioda, aunque sentía que era algo relacionado con Naegi

"Te trajimos aquí para hablar con respecto a Naegi" dijo Ikusaba

"Y ¿que tiene Makoto-chan?" pregunto Mioda

"¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Naegi?" dijo Maizono, aunque sabía la respuesta

"A Ibuki le gusta Makoto-chan, Makoto-chan ayudo a Ibuki cuando más necesitaba a alguien. Logro que Ibuki sintiera un sentimiento que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Me gusta su actitud tan generosa y gentil. Es una de las personas que Ibuki considera especiales. Ibuki sabe que lo que siente por Makoto-chan es amor" Dijo Mioda con sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una cara tan alegre por describirlo.

"Ya veo, bueno te diremos que también estamos enamoradas de Naegi-kun, y no pensamos rendirnos hasta que ganemos su corazón. Por lo que te declaramos la guerra por el corazon de Naegi-kun" respondió Ikusaba.

Mioda estaba sorprendida por la revelación, pero respondió "Ibuki acepta el desafio, verán que Ibuki es la mejor opción para Makoto-chan" declaro

Las tres se miraron con mirada que mostraban determinación, luego las tres se despidieron y Mioda e Ikusaba se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naegi_**

Él se encontraba feliz, logro hacer que Mioda-senpai volviera a ser la misma. Él sabía que si otra cosa mala le pasara a Ibuki-senpai el estaría ahí para poder ayudarla. Luego de eso se preparó para descansar.

"Fue un largo día, pero ahora todo está bien. Espero que todo siga bien." Dijo Naegi antes de entrar al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en un almacén_**

Había una chica la cual estaba con la mano levantada, y estaba usando un poder "extraño" para hacer que una persona frente a ella estuviera prisionero.

"Sabes, no eres muy inteligente al querer luchar contra mi" dijo el hombre

"Creo que no ves en qué posición te encuentras maldito bastardo" dijo la chica haciendo más presión para que el hombre sintiera más dolor. "Ahora dime ¿dónde está mi madre?" pregunto la chica con una voz que mostraba que estaba furiosa.

"No te lo diré, maldito demonio. Pero sí te dire que ustedes, los portadores son una abominación que debe ser erradicado. Y el Barón del Cuervo hara que los 18 portadores sean eliminados" dijo el hombre antes de ser aplastado por el poder de la chica.

"No te preocupes madre, te encontrare, y si para eso tengo que destruir esta ciudad lo haré" dijo mientras se iba flotando en un aura rosa. "_Barón del Cuervo los encontrare y los asesinare por llevarse a mi madre"_ pensó la chica. Mientras que sus ojos estaban brillando de color rosa, mostrando un aura poderosa que hizo que las nubes se dispersaron.

* * *

**Buenas quiero decirles que actualmente me estoy concentrando en contar la relacion de Naegi con las chicas, luego de que pase esta fase, comienza la parte donde ya los Naegi Makoto, los portadores y el baron del cuervo ya apareceran y se armaran las peleas los cuales haran que cambien el mundo.****Muchas gracias por apoyar este proyecto que estoy haciendo, sus comentarios de apoyo hacen que me de razones para hacer esta historia.****De aqui me despido, nos vemos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de chicas_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-domingo_**

Era la primera vez en una semana que Mioda se unía a los demás para el desayuno y todos estaban de buen humor.Una de las chicas en particular quería expresar su felicidad.

"Mioda-san, me alegra ver que has vuelto a ser tu mismo", dijo Sonia.

"Gracias Sonia-chan, Ibuki lamenta haberte hecho preocuparte", respondió Mioda.

"Oh no, soy yo quien debería disculparse. Pido disculpas por no poder ayudarte más", dijo Sonia.Sonia había tomado algunas vueltas para hacerle compañía a Mioda, pero no había podido pensar en formas de ayudarla a salir de su depresión.

"No es gran cosa, Makoto-chan se encargó de eso", dijo Mioda feliz, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas ante la mención de Naegi.

"Estaba feliz de ayudar a Mioda-senpai, somos amigos después de todo", dijo Naegi cuando entró con un plato de lo que parecía ser una tostada francesa.Esta era una vista normal por ahora, pero había algo diferente sobre Naegi esta mañana.

"¿Sin sudadera o chaqueta hoy, Naegi-kun?"Maizono preguntó cuándo vio a Naegi con una camisa blanca.

"¿Eh? Oh, me mojé la chaqueta y la sudadera con capucha esta mañana, así que me las quité para secarlo", explicó Naegi cuando comenzó a cargar platos con comida.

Por lo general, ese habría sido el final del asunto, pero Sonia tenía una pregunta para Naegi."¿Siempre usas una camisa blanca, Naegi-kun?"ella preguntó.

Naegi pensó que era una pregunta extraña, pero respondió de todos modos: "En realidad sí. Es una especie de peculiaridad mía, pero se siente raro si llevo algo más que una camisa blanca debajo de mi sudadera".

"Una camisa blanca, una cara simple, si no bastante linda, y una antena.Aunque creo que los demás se refieren a él como un ahoge.Me pregunto si Naegi-kun podría ser ..."esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tan pronto como Sonia tomó un bocado de desayuno.¿Sorprendida, ella preguntó, "Naegi-kun ¿esto es ...?"

"Si bien no era tan notable como Mioda-senpai, parecía que no eras tan habitual como Sonia-senpai. Supuse que tal vez el sabor de Novoselic podría hacerte sentir mejor", explicó Naegi.

"Entonces, ¿esto no es tostada francesa?"Celes preguntó.No es que a ella ni a ninguna de las otras chicas realmente les importara, como se llamara, era bueno.

"Lo es, pero hay algunos ingredientes adicionales y requiere más tiempo de preparación. Supongo que es como si te gustara tu Royal Milk Tea. He leído que así es como la gente de Novoselic disfruta de las tostadas francesas", dijo Naegi. explicado.

"No creo haber mencionado nunca a Novoselic", dijo Sonia, un poco sorprendida, no solo porque Naegi sabía de dónde era, sino que había oído hablar de Novoselic para empezar.

"No lo ha hecho, pero cuando dio su nombre y título el primer día que puse dos y dos juntos, House Nevermind ha gobernado Novoselic durante muchas generaciones", dijo Naegi.

"Pareces bastante bien informada sobre Novoselic. Incluso los cartógrafos a menudo pasan por alto mi tierra natal", afirmó Sonia, la hizo feliz que alguien hubiera oído hablar de su país cuando la mayoría del mundo no.

"Bueno, no diría que estoy bien informado. Hice un informe sobre Novoselic en mi segundo año de secundaria y pensé que sonaba como un país fascinante", aclaró Naegi.Recordando lo que había dicho que había comenzado esta conversación, preguntó: "Sonia-senpai, sé que ya dije esto, pero parece que tienes algo en mente, ¿pasa algo?"

"No es mucho, es solo que me han informado que Novoselic abrirá una embajada en Japón muy pronto", dijo Sonia.

"Creo que escuché eso en las noticias, en lugar de en la capital decidieron una ubicación cercana a ...", dijo Naegi al darse cuenta de lo que estaba molestando a Sonia.

"Cerca de la Academia Hope's Peak, correcto", terminó Sonia por él.Sonia continuó: "Creo que esto puede tener menos que ver con las relaciones exteriores y más con supervisarme".

"Bueno, supongo que puedo entenderlo. Eres la única hija de la familia real", dijo Naegi.Puede que Naegi no supiera mucho sobre la realeza, pero si sus padres tenían algo que ver, entonces sabía cuánto se preocupaban los padres cuando su hijo se fue de casa.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, es solo que cuando vine aquí quería ser tratada como una chica japonesa normal de secundaria y no sé si eso será posible ahora", dijo Sonia con tristeza.

"Bueno, podría ser una coincidencia. Las embajadas generalmente se colocan en la capital de una nación, pero ha habido casos en los que se han colocado en otros lugares", dijo Naegi, tratando de animarla.Dudaba que eso la convenciera, pero no sería Naegi Makoto si no intentaba mirar el lado positivo.

"Quizás, pero es poco probable", respondió Sonia.

"No dejes que te afecte Sonia-senpai, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Quizás tengas razón, Naegi-kun", dijo Sonia, sintiéndose mejor.No había interactuado mucho con Naegi antes de esta mañana, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía creerle.No estaba segura de por qué se sentiría así, pero decidió que le gustaría saber más sobre Ultimate Lucky Student de la clase 78.

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cafetería_**

**_Sexta semana de clases: lunes_**

La primera oportunidad de Sonia de aprender sobre Naegi llegó a la hora del almuerzo al día siguiente.Mientras la Clase 78 y la Clase 77-B se reunían en la cafetería, Sonia vio a Naegi sentada en una mesa con Ikusaba, Maizono y Mioda.Después de almorzar, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Naegi, ignorando uno de los intentos de su compañera de llamar su atención.

"¡Sonia-san! ¡Por aquí! ¡Es una mesa privada para ti y para mí!"Souda gritó, mientras agitaba un brazo frenéticamente en el vano intento de llamar la atención de Sonia.Se detuvo cuando Sonia se detuvo frente a la mesa de Naegi y luego se acurrucó en posición fetal mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Naegi, que tenía una vista perfecta de Souda, preguntó: "¿Va a estar bien Souda-senpai?"

"Kazuichi-chan siempre se pone así cuando Sonia-chan lo ignora", explicó Mioda.

Puede ser mejor si lo dejo pasar,pensó Naegi para sí mismo.Dirigiendo su atención a Sonia, preguntó: "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, Sonia-senpai?"

"Estaría encantada", respondió Sonia antes de sentarse en la mesa.Mientras los otros estaban concentrados en el almuerzo, Sonia estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de formular la pregunta que quería hacerle a Naegi.

Parecía que Naegi tenía sus propias preguntas cuando preguntó: "Sonia-senpai, ¿está bien si te pregunto sobre Novoselic?"

"Sí, eres más que bienvenido", respondió Sonia, siempre feliz de cantar las alabanzas de su tierra natal.

"Como dije esta mañana, hice un informe sobre Novoselic en la secundaria, pero no había mucha información", dijo Naegi.

"Sí, eso es comprensible, creo que mencioné que incluso los cartógrafos pasan por alto a Novoselic", dijo Sonia.Aunque hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, Naegi pensó que sonaba decepcionada por ese hecho.

"¿Qué tal si empiezo diciéndote lo que aprendí y tal vez podrías darme más detalles?"Sugirió Naegi, con la esperanza de mejorar el estado de ánimo de Sonia.

"Oh, sí, esa idea suena 'totalmente dulce'", dijo Sonia.

"Supongo que realmente está tratando de ser una chica normal.Está exagerando, pero en realidad es algo lindo"pensó Naegi.Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento, Naegi dijo: "Había leído que el Reino Novoselic es un país extremadamente pequeño que se rige por una monarquía absoluta. Aunque posee una población pequeña, goza de una economía próspera. También había leído que, durante generaciones, la familia real ha protegido el reino y su gente de los países vecinos y es gracias a eso que la gente todavía tiene una confianza total hacia la familia real ".

"Sí, eso es correcto", confirmó Sonia con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ah, y también leí que las especialidades de Novoselic son el vino y el chocolate", agregó rápidamente Naegi.

"Sí, todos los que han probado nuestro vino o nuestro chocolate juran que es el mejor del mundo", dijo Sonia con orgullo.

"Parece que un cuento de hadas cobra vida. Ahora tengo muchas ganas de visitar algún día", dijo Naegi mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Serías más que bienvenido, Naegi-kun", dijo Sonia con una sonrisa.Suponiendo que ahora sería un buen momento para hacer su pregunta, Sonia preguntó: "Naegi-kun, ¿está bien si te pregunto algo también?"

"Estaría más que feliz de responder tus preguntas, Sonia-senpai. Siempre que pueda responder, quiero decir", dijo Naegi, antes de tomar un bocado de su almuerzo.

Respirando profundamente, Sonia preguntó: "¿A quién tenías puesto tu corazón inicialmente y a quién piensas cambiar más tarde?"

Sorprendida por esa pregunta, Naegi comenzó a ahogarse.Afortunadamente para él, las otras chicas habían estado prestando atención a la conversación entre las dos.Los tres tomaron sus respectivas bebidas, pero Maizono fue el más rápido.Después de que Naegi tragó lo que Maizono le había pasado, y se perdió por completo la mirada engreída que Maizono dirigió a sus rivales, preguntó: "¡¿Qué ?!"

"¿Hice algo mal?"Preguntó Sonia, confundida."Después de ver 'La historia de los siete hombres y mujeres', pensé que era una táctica estándar comenzar a intercambiar parejas y titubear", explicó Sonia.

Las otras chicas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para no reír.No se reían de Sonia, incluso Ikusaba y Maizono habían interactuado con la joven princesa lo suficiente como para saber que Sonia era ingenua sobre muchas cosas.No, intentaban no reírse de lo incómodo que se veía Naegi mientras intentaba juntar palabras.

"Um, bueno, eh ... chicas un poco de ayuda", suplicó Naegi.

"Oh, no, no, no. Estoy seguro de que todos queremos escuchar esto", dijo Ikusaba, bromeando.Las otras chicas asintieron de acuerdo.

Naegi suspiró, probablemente habría encontrado esto divertido si Sonia hubiera hecho esa pregunta a alguien más.Antes de intentar explicar, pensó que necesitaba una aclaración, por lo que Naegi preguntó: "Sonia-senpai, estás hablando de ese drama de moda de finales de la década de 1980, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! ¡Es increíble! Comienza realmente optimista, pero luego se pone muy serio, nunca esperé que eso sucediera ... Fue todo como, 'En serio, ¿qué va a pasar?'¡Simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de la pantalla! Los sentimientos de Momoko en ese momento eran ... ¡Dios mío! ¡Tan intenso! "Sonia deliraba con destellos en sus ojos.

"Ella es una fanática total de J-Drama"pensó Naegi, antes de decir: "Siento decirte este Senpai, pero eso fue solo un programa de televisión, no contaría con que suceda algo así".

"Oh", dijo Sonia, sonando un poco decepcionada.Parece que todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre Japón,pensó Sonia.

"Tengo que admitir que Sonia-senpai, me asustaste con esa pregunta al principio", dijo Naegi.

"Te aseguro que esa no era mi intención", dijo Sonia, su tono cargado de culpa.

"No, no, lo entiendo. Es solo que 'La historia de siete hombres y mujeres' involucró al elenco principal teniendo una noche juntos. No es un comportamiento en el que me involucraría normalmente de todos modos, pero dada mi situación actual podría causar muchos problemas. No solo para mí, sino también para la escuela y posiblemente para ti y las otras chicas. Al principio, pensé que me estabas acusando de algo ", explicó Naegi.

"Te pregunté sin siquiera considerar eso", dijo Sonia sorprendida de sí misma.Una princesa nunca debería causar problemas a otros como este,pensó Sonia.

"No se hizo daño, pero como dije, eso fue solo un programa de televisión. La vida real es diferente. Aunque, supongo que hay una cierta ironía en mí diciendo que, dado que mi situación actual es como algo sacado de un anime, "Dijo Naegi.

Cuando Sonia no respondió, Naegi dijo: "Lo siento, Senpai, no quise molestarte. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, lo haré".

"Dado que parece que todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre Japón, ¿podría acudir a usted si tengo preguntas?"Preguntó Sonia.

"Por supuesto, Sonia-senpai. Puedes venir a mí por cualquier cosa", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa a Sonia."¿Siempre has sido una persona tan amable y afectuosa, Naegi-kun?"Preguntó Sonia.

"Es la única forma en que sé cómo vivir mi vida, Senpai", respondió Naegi.

Sonia podía decir que Naegi hablaba en serio cuando dijo eso.Por segunda vez en la misma cantidad de días, se sintió impresionada por el último estudiante afortunado de la clase 78.

Área común del dormitorio de la Academia Hope's Peak-Girl

Sexta semana de clases-miércoles

Las clases habían terminado oficialmente por el día, pero para Sonia Nevermind, todavía había lecciones para asistir.Fiel a su palabra, Naegi había estado más que feliz de responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que tenía sobre la cultura japonesa.Por supuesto, ella no era la única que estaba aprendiendo.Naegi también tenía preguntas ocasionales sobre Novoselic, y Sonia estaba más que feliz de responder.

Habían discutido muchas cosas: normas y costumbres culturales;puntos de referencia y la historia detrás de ellos;atracciones como parques de atracciones (en el caso de Novoselic, la falta de ellas);y el tema actual de la educación.

"... y es por eso que los niños de seis años aprenden a operar un tanque en Novoselic", finalizó Sonia.

"Entiendo un poco, pero todavía no puedo decir que lo apruebo" pensó Naegi.Los dos habían estado discutiendo sobre educación en Japón y Novoselic.Cuando Sonia mencionó que los niños de primaria conducían tanques, por supuesto que Naegi solicitó una explicación.Aun así, expresó su agradecimiento diciendo: "Gracias Senpai, aprecio que me hayas contado sobre Novoselic".

"No, gracias, es necesario Naegi-kun, has estado haciendo lo mismo por mí con Japón", respondió Sonia felizmente.Y por qué no debería ser feliz, no solo aprendió sobre Japón, sino que tuvo la oportunidad de enseñarle a alguien sobre el país que algún día gobernaría, algo en lo que incluso sus propios compañeros de clase habían mostrado poco interés.

"Por cierto, Sonia-senpai, esta es una pregunta un poco más personal, pero el otro día me di cuenta de lo apasionada que eres por los dramas japoneses. ¿Tienes un favorito?"Preguntó Naegi.

Los ojos de Sonia se iluminaron antes de exclamar: "¡Sí! ¡No sé cuántas veces he visto 'Arrestaré tus ojos!'. De hecho, cuando llegué a Japón, lo primero que hice fue cruzar la España. zaka! "

"Sé que el espectáculo tuvo lugar en Shibuya.Y Shibuya es un punto de acceso turístico para estar seguro, pero no veo mucho sentido cruzar la "Colina Española".Bueno, si eso hace feliz a Sonia-senpai, entonces tal vez el "por qué" no importe"pensó Naegi.

"Hmm, en mi opinión, creo que los mejores dramas japoneses fueron ... ¡Los dirigidos a mujeres de entre 20 y 34 años, justo antes de que estallara la burbuja económica de Japón! La moda, la energía y la calidad ... El entretenimiento fue realmente en su apogeo durante este período ", continuó Sonia.

Naegi asintió con la cabeza.No era muy aficionado a los dramas, pero había una buena cantidad de anime y manga de esa época por la que le tenía mucho cariño.También le impresionó que Sonia incluso supiera sobre la burbuja de precios de los activos japoneses."Realmente ha hecho su tarea" pensó Naegi.

"Como todo entretenimiento, los dramas japoneses hacen referencia en gran medida a su cultura nativa y, debido a esto, a menudo se usaban expresiones de argot, por lo que hay algunas cosas que los extranjeros pueden no entender ...", dijo Sonia.

Naegi, al darse cuenta de a qué se refería Sonia, dijo: "Si hay algo que no entiendes, me encantaría explicarte".

"¡Muchas gracias! Um, así que, por ejemplo: cuando los amantes van a un viaje de esquí, siempre terminan atrapados por una tormenta de nieve, ¿no? "Sonia preguntó inocentemente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que uno puede aprender mucho sobre otras culturas a través de su entretenimiento Senpai, pero creo que puede estar aprendiendo las cosas incorrectas"pensó Naegi incómodo mientras luchaba por encontrar una manera de explicar.Cuando finalmente encontró las palabras, dijo: "W-Bueno ... eso no es realmente un ritual, es ... um, ¿cómo debería decirlo? Es más, como un cliché, tal vez incluso un tropo en este punto. "

"Oh, ¿es así? Ciertamente pensé que era algo conocido en mi país como 'Makango'", dijo Sonia.Naegi pensó que parecía decepcionada, si era por su explicación o porque había entendido mal, él no lo sabía.

"¿Makango? Oh, reconozco esa palabra. Había leído que Novoselic tiene tradiciones que involucran a la vida silvestre local, pero realmente no pude encontrar nada específico sobre el makango", dijo Naegi, sacudiéndose el cerebro para tratar de recordar cualquier otra cosa.

"S-sí, eso es cierto. Según la tradición, los amantes no pueden convertirse en uno hasta que se muestren mutuamente los mankangos que han cultivado", comenzó Sonia mientras se ponía roja.

"Espera ... ¿crecido?Pensé que eran animales"pensó Naegi mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundido.

Sonia debe haberlo confundido con un gesto que la instó a continuar porque pronto dijo: "E-Es demasiado vergonzoso, así que por favor no me hagas decirlo".

"¿Embarazoso?"Naegi preguntó más confundido que nunca.

"¡Te sangrará la nariz!"Exclamó Sonia.

"¿Hemorragia nasal?Espera ... "conviértete en uno", ¿quiere decir ella ...?¡Oh mierda!Naegi" pensó cuando se dio cuenta de él.Él rápidamente dijo: "Está bien, lo limpiare"."Lo último que necesito hacer en mi situación es hablar sobre sexo.Especialmente no con un estudiante extranjero, y especialmente con una princesa"pensó Naegi, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado su conversación.Tenía razón, aunque las chicas comenzaban a comprender que Naegi era inofensivo, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien pensara que estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Sonia.

Sonia suspiró aliviada y con una sonrisa dijo: "Bien. Pido disculpas a Naegi-kun, pero ..."

"No, lo entiendo. Lamento haberte incomodado Senpai", dijo Naegi.Él era, más de lo que esa conversación podría significar para él, odiaba que incomodara a su nuevo amigo.

"Está bien Naegi-kun, no lo sabías", dijo Sonia con una amable sonrisa comprensiva.

Recordando el otro día, Naegi comenzó a reírse y preguntó: "Supongo que eso nos pone a tono incluso para el lunes, ¿eh Senpai?"

Sonia tardó un momento en recordar a qué se refería Naegi, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a reírse antes de decir: "Supongo que sí, Naegi-kun".

"Y estabas preocupado", dijo Naegi, riendo, pero con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Naegi-kun?"Preguntó Sonia, confundida."No creo haber mencionado que estaba preocupada"pensó.

"Te preocupaba no poder ser una chica normal de secundaria. Riendo con amigos sobre cosas como esta, creo que es bastante normal", explicó Naegi.

Sonia comenzó a reír y dijo: "Creo que tienes razón, Naegi-kun".Le conmovió que Naegi se hubiera molestado en recordar eso.Sus compañeros de clase la trataban principalmente como una estudiante normal, y ella estaba agradecida por eso, pero en este momento se sentía más como una niña japonesa normal de secundaria que nunca."Se siente bien sentirse así" pensó Sonia alegremente.Durante el resto de la noche, las otras chicas verían a la Princesa Suprema con la sonrisa más grande que habían visto en ella.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy: detrás del edificio de la vieja escuela_**

**_Séptima semana de clases-martes_**

Las clases habían terminado por el día, y la mayoría de los estudiantes se dedicaron a sus asuntos.Naegi habría sido uno de ellos, pero por una nota que había recibido la noche anterior.Se lee:

_Naegi-kun_

_Por favor, nos vemos detrás del edificio de la vieja escuela a las 3:30 mañana.Hay algo que deseo discutir contigo.No se lo digas a nadie y asegúrate de que no te sigan._

_Tuya,_

_Sonia Nevermind_

Recibir una nota de una chica guapa que pidió reunirse en secreto habría puesto nerviosa a Naegi de todos modos, pero el hecho de que fuera de una princesa real lo hizo mucho más estresante.Estar solo con sus pensamientos tampoco ayudaba exactamente.¿De qué se trata esto?No podría ser ... No, "no se lo digas a nadie y asegúrate de que no te sigan" hace que parezca demasiado urgente.Pero entonces, ¿por qué esperar?

"Naegi-kun, llegas exactamente trece minutos antes. ¡Excelente!"exclamó una voz emocionada.Naegi se volvió y vio que Sonia había llegado.

"Senpai, es todo bi-", comenzó Naegi.

"¡Shush! ¡Baja la voz! ¡No sabemos quién podría estar escuchando!"Advirtió Sonia.

Si Naegi no hubiera pensado que algo estaba mal antes, las palabras y la expresión seria de Sonia lo habrían convencido.

Sonia debió de sentir la ansiedad de Naegi, porque con una voz tranquila y calmada dijo pronto: "Ahora, acércate ... No hay de qué preocuparse".

Eso logró calmar a Naegi, quien pronto hizo lo que se le pidió.Aun así, Naegi no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que Sonia necesitaba para discutir que requería este secreto.

No tendría que esperar mucho, porque tan pronto como Sonia lo consideró lo suficientemente cerca, preguntó: "Naegi-kun, ¿sabes algo sobre lo oculto?"

Eso no era lo que Naegi esperaba, pero aun así respondió: "Uh, sé algunas cosas sobre fantasmas y adivinación si eso ayuda". _"También de demonios, aunque no sé si le deba contar"_ pensó Naegi

"¡Ah!"Sonia exclamó alegremente.

Decidiendo que necesitaba aclarar, Naegi continuó: "Mi hermana, Komaru, cree que puede ver fantasmas, aunque el primer" fantasma "que dijo ver pertenecía a alguien que todavía estaba vivo. Dicho eso, todavía parece poder ver cosas que nadie más puede, así que le creo. Fue por eso que intenté leer sobre fantasmas cuando era más joven ".

"¿Y adivinación?"Preguntó Sonia, haciendo una nota mental para obtener la historia completa de Naegi algún día.

"Cuando supe que iba a ser compañeros de clase con el clarividente supremo, intenté aprender sobre los diferentes métodos de adivinación. Lo hice de esa manera, Hagakure-kun y yo teníamos algo de qué hablar, pero resultó que él ' preferiría hablar de extraterrestres y cosas relacionadas a ellos ", explicó Naegi.Mentalmente, agregó:"también aprendí que no cree en lo oculto, pero a menos que Sonia-senpai o alguien más quiera obtener una lectura de él, creo que puedo guardarlo para mí."

Sonia no pidió más detalles.En cambio, ella preguntó: "¿Sabes mucho sobre los cultos?"

"No mucho, me temo", admitió Naegi, no muy segura de a qué se refería Sonia.

"Hmm, bueno, supongo que eso servirá por ahora. Vamos a dispersarnos", dijo Sonia.

"Espera, Senpai, ¿cuáles fueron todas estas preguntas y todo el secreto?"Preguntó Naegi.

Sonia pareció sopesar la decisión de responder o no a la pregunta de Naegi antes de decir: "No veo ningún daño en decírtelo. Aunque entiendo que es un interés prohibido para una princesa, ¡estoy bastante interesada en la masonería!"

Naegi lo miró confundido, eso realmente no respondió a su pregunta.

"Por supuesto, mi interés es puramente académico. No tengo intención de conspirar para derrocar al gobierno", explicó Sonia.

"Puedo ver cómo eso podría ser incómodo"pensó Naegi.

"Pero cuando pienso en la masonería, mi pecho comienza a doler", agregó Sonia.

"Ella es apasionada, pero creo que podría tener una idea equivocada"pensó Naegi.

"Sin embargo, parece que no mucha gente entiende este sentimiento mío. Y por eso, me siento bastante solo. A veces siento que podría llorar", dijo Sonia con tristeza.

Naegi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sonia y sonrió amablemente, tanto para consolarla como para instarla a continuar.

Funcionó porque pronto dio una sonrisa resuelta y dijo: "Sin embargo, expandir mi conocimiento de esta manera es el deber de cada miembro de la familia real. ¡Y es por eso que estoy interesado en el ocultismo, los cultos y los dramas populares!"

"Esa es una actitud admirable, pero esas suenan como los intereses de una niña de secundaria, no como la investigación de un futuro jefe de estado"pensó Naegi.

"Siempre he creído que descartar un conjunto diferente de valores debido a la ignorancia es una tontería. Te pregunté aquí porque creía que lo entenderías, y me complace ver que tenía razón", dijo Sonia felizmente.

"Sí, supongo que sí" pensó Naegi.Que se había molestado en aprender sobre fantasmas y adivinación era prueba de ello.

"No sé cuántas guerras tontas se han librado sobre la base de esa ignorancia. Por supuesto, mi país no es una excepción. Todavía tenemos muchas tradiciones únicas que otras culturas no entenderían realmente", finalizó Sonia.

"Como el makango y ... creo que se llaman skong?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sí, en Novoselic no se te reconoce como adulto hasta que consumas un skong", confirmó Sonia.

Nunca he visto una foto de ninguno de estos animales, pero por alguna razón eso no suena apetitoso,pensó Naegi.

"Sin embargo, creo que mi generación debería objetar estas tradiciones", dijo Sonia.Ella continuó: "Aunque es bueno retener los makangos y skongs como un símbolo de alto estatus, subastarlos al mejor postor va en contra del espíritu de conservación animal. No estoy sugiriendo que terminemos esta tradición por completo, simplemente encontraré nuevos usos para makangos y skongs ".

"¿Cómo qué?"Naegi preguntó, pensó que tal vez podría averiguar más sobre estos animales si Sonia explicaba sus planes.

"Crecen cuando están asustados y se encogen cuando están enojados. Planeo aprovechar la energía que liberan en este estado. ¡Al usar el conocimiento del pasado, desarrollaremos una nueva fuente de energía de nuestras viejas tradiciones!"La voz de Sonia estaba llena de convicción cuando exclamó esto.

"Eso realmente plantea más preguntas.No sabía que existieran animales como ese"pensó Naegi.

Sonia continuó: "Entiendo que puede ser un camino difícil. ¡Sin embargo, lo lograré por cualquier medio! ¡Después de todo, guiar a mi gente por el camino correcto es el deber de un gobernante!"

"Eres realmente increíble Senpai. Tu gente tiene mucha suerte de tenerte", dijo Naegi.

"Gracias Naegi-kun, pero para mí, simplemente estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de princesa", dijo Sonia humildemente.

"Tal vez, pero sigo pensando que es sorprendente que quieras embarcarte en tal tarea cuando sabes que es difícil. El cambio es difícil, y aquellos que se han beneficiado de esas tradiciones no estarán tan dispuestos a aceptarlo. I Sé que probablemente no haya mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarte, pero espero que tengas éxito ", dijo Naegi.

Sonia sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por alguna razón y dijo: "Gracias, Naegi-kun".Sonia no sabía por qué, pero ese camino difícil de ella se sentía menos difícil ahora.

"No creo que haya hecho nada que valga la pena, Senpai, pero de nada", dijo Naegi.Cuando los dos regresaron al dormitorio, Naegi se volvió hacia Sonia y le preguntó: "Sonia-senpai, después de la última vez no te preguntaré sobre los makangos, pero ¿podrías decirme skongs?"

Sonia asintió antes de decir: "Bueno, los skongs se parecen mucho a ..."

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Octava semana de clases-domingo_**

Fue después del almuerzo cuando Naegi se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sonia.Había sido invitado aquí después de una breve conversación al principio del día.Él y Sonia habían estado hablando y había preguntado lo que creía que era una pregunta lo suficientemente inocente: "¿Por qué Novoselic había sido ignorado durante tanto tiempo?"Había estado esperando una lección de historia, pero lo que obtuvo fue una mirada seria de Sonia antes de que ella le dijera que fuera a su habitación más tarde para poder explicarle.

"Nunca había visto a Sonia-senpai tan seria" pensó Naegi antes de llamar a la puerta.Estaba contento de que la mayoría de los otros ocupantes del dormitorio supieran dónde estaría y por qué, le ahorraría explicaciones incómodas.Aunque, tal vez las explicaciones ya no fueran necesarias, ya que parecía que incluso Koizumi y Saionji ya no creían que Naegi intentaría algo si él y la niña estuvieran solos en su habitación.No estaba seguro de qué había cambiado, pero estaba agradecido por ello.Estaba tan distraído por esta línea de pensamiento que casi extrañaba a Sonia diciendo: "Entra".

Naegi hizo lo que le dijeron, y cuando entró vio a Sonia sentada en su cama con la misma expresión que había usado cuando le dijo que fuera a su habitación.

"Ah Naegi-kun, por favor siéntate", dijo Sonia mientras hacía un gesto hacia la silla en su escritorio.Después de que Naegi lo hizo, Sonia respiró hondo y Naegi decidió hablar.

"Sonia-senpai, si no quieres discutir esto, no tenemos que hacerlo", le dijo Naegi.

"No, no, no es eso. Es ... Bueno, una vez que haya terminado, estoy seguro de que lo entenderás", dijo Sonia.Pronto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar antes de detenerse y preguntar: "Antes de comenzar, ¿está familiarizado con la frase, 'maldición memoriae?'

"'Damnatio memoriae'es una frase latina que literalmente significa 'condena de la memoria', significa que una persona no debe ser recordada. Era una forma de deshonra que el Senado romano podía pasar por traidores u otros que desacreditaban al Estado romano. La intención era borrar todo recuerdo del malhechor ", respondió Naegi.

"Correcto. ¿Sabes qué dos países limitan con Novoselic?"Preguntó Sonia.

"Existe la República de Borginia que rodea casi por completo a Novoselic al sur y en el mar al norte está la nación insular de Fortuna", respondió Naegi.

Sonia tenía una pregunta más: "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del 'Derecho Divino de los Reyes?'"

"Esa es la doctrina política y religiosa de la legitimidad real y política que afirmaba que un monarca no está sujeto a ninguna autoridad terrenal, derivando el derecho a gobernar directamente de la voluntad de Dios".Naegi no estaba seguro del punto de ninguna de estas preguntas, pero estaba seguro de que Sonia lo explicaría.

"Bien, esto nos ahorrará algo de tiempo. Necesito que entiendas todo esto antes de contarte la historia de Novoselic", comenzó Sonia.Sonia volvió a sentarse en su cama antes de continuar: "Como saben, mi familia ha gobernado Novoselic durante mucho tiempo, y la historia de cómo surgió eso es parte de la razón por la que Novoselic ha sido pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no se pasa por alto la palabra que usaría ".

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Naegi pensó que había escuchado amargura en la voz de Sonia cuando dijo esa última parte.

"Antes de que House Nevermind gobernara Novoselic, solo había otra familia real, la de House Dosinmatter. Mi familia simplemente sirvió debajo de ellos hasta algún momento de la Alta Edad Media cuando el Rey Eric Dosenmatter ascendió al trono. El reinado de Eric the Depraved y lo que sucedió luego daría forma al curso de la historia de Novoselic durante siglos ", comenzó Sonia.Vio que Naegi se sentó y escuchó con gran atención y continuó.

"Ya sea que se trate de locura o crueldad, nadie puede decirlo, pero Eric Dosinmatter se ganó más que su apodo, el Depravado. Cuando los agricultores tenían una temporada de crecimiento pobre, un miembro de su familia sería ejecutado; exigiría tributo de ciudadanos al azar y si le pareció que no los dejaría pudrirse en las mazmorras, donde se cree que los torturaría personalmente; cualquiera de sus hombres que se apiadarían de los ciudadanos sería ejecutados por el 'crimen de debilidad'.Hay otros ejemplos en los que no voy a entrar, ya que creo que entiendes ".

"Como dije antes, mi familia sirvió a la Casa Dosinmatter desde el principio, y al principio esto no fue diferente. Cuando mi antepasado Viktor Nevermind se convirtió en el asesor de Eric, intentó reinarlo, pero fue en vano. Eric no se detuvo, y Me imagino que no vio ninguna razón para hacerlo. Esto fue antes de la Teoría del Contrato Social, los reyes estaban, como usted dijo, "sujetos a ninguna autoridad terrenal".Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la depravación de Eric crecía, Viktor y otros que no podían soportar su maldad comenzaron a no ver otra manera. Cometerían regicidio para salvar a Novoselic, sin importar lo que les ocurriera. Era unilateral, Eric no había hecho mucho para querer a sus súbditos, y pocos se unieron a su lado. Usted ha dicho que aquellos que se benefician de las tradiciones probablemente se opondrán al cambio, bueno, aquellos que se han beneficiado del gobierno de Eric,y había algunos ministros que tenían, eran todos los que se opondrían a mi antepasado y sus hombres.En cuestión de días Eric estaba muerto y sus leales y su esposa fueron colocados en un barco y serían dejados en una isla al norte, hoy Fortuna, que en ese momento era donde Novoselic exilió a los reincidentes que no se vieron afectados por las acciones. ".

"Con Eric desaparecido, se necesitaría un nuevo rey y como él fue quien le quitó la vida a Eric, mi antepasado Viktor se convirtió en rey. Para la gente de Novoselic, esto tenía sentido: un gobernante injusto sería reemplazado por uno justo. Creo que, en China y Asia Oriental, tal cosa se llama 'Mandato del Cielo' ".

Naegi interrumpió: "Sí, mientras que el derecho divino de los reyes otorgaba legitimidad incondicional, el Mandato del Cielo dependía del comportamiento del gobernante, el Hijo del Cielo. El cielo bendeciría la autoridad de un gobernante justo, pero podría desagradarlo un gobernante despótico y, por lo tanto, retira su mandato, transfiriéndolo a una persona más adecuada y justa. Este retiro del mandato también ofreció la posibilidad de la revolución como un medio para eliminar al gobernante errante ".

"Correcto, pero lamentablemente, la revuelta nunca fue legítima en el marco europeo del derecho divino, de hecho, tal noción fue sacrílega", dijo Sonia.Luego, retomando donde lo dejó, dijo: "Cuando se corrió la voz de esto a otros reinos, se creía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el castigo divino fuera visitado sobre Novoselic. Como se puede ver claramente, eso fue no sucedió. De hecho, Novoselic parecía disfrutar de una prosperidad aún mayor que antes del reinado de Eric. Como tal, las acusaciones de brujería y tratos con el diablo comenzaron a circular entre los reinos vecinos hasta el punto de que incluso asociarse con alguien de Novoselic era severamente castigado. Fue a través de esto que nació un nombre y un apodo: Fortuna recibió su nombre porque tuvo la suerte de que aquellos leales a Eric no compartieran Novoselic 's destinoEste nombre fue concebido por aquellos leales a Eric que habían sido desterrados a la isla.También se les ocurrió un apodo para el recién coronado Rey Viktor.El que había ido contra el Cielo sería conocido como Viktor el Desamparado.Eso estuvo bien para Fortuna, pero el resto de Europa tenía una idea diferente.¿Quizás te preguntaste por qué te pregunté si estabas familiarizado condamnatio memoriae?Me doy cuenta de que debe parecer extraño ya que la caída de Roma ya había sucedido, pero la influencia de Roma sigue siendo una parte importante de Europa hoy.Piensa en lo mucho más notable que fue en la época de Viktor.Se decidió para proteger sus reinos y el resto de Europa, el conocimiento y la memoria de Novoselic deben ser borrados, un tipo diferente deDamnatio memoriae".

"Por supuesto, al igual que con el actualdamnatio memoriae, era difícil, para aplicar la práctica por completo. Basta con mirar a Roma. El Senado romano había querido condenar la memoria de Calígula, pero Claudio impidió. Nero fue declarado enemigo del estado por el Senado, pero luego dio un enorme funeral honrándolo después de su muerte por Vitelio. Y así, fue para Novoselic, ya que otros europeos se asociarían sin saberlo con su gente ", dijo Sonia.

"Por supuesto, no se referirían a sí mismos como personas de Novoselic, ya que cualquier persona de Novoselic y aquellos que se asocian con ellos serían ejecutados. Por su seguridad, las personas de Novoselic que hicieron negocios con personas de otras tierras dirían que son de un reino llamado Borginia. Dudo que puedan imaginar que muchos siglos después esta mentira se convertiría en verdad ".

Sonia se detuvo, tomó un vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche y tomó un sorbo.Luego continuó: "Mis disculpas, ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí, Borginia. Novoselic fue una vez mucho más grande de lo que es hoy: tanto la República de Borginia como Fortuna habían sido parte de ella. Has oído cómo había llegado Fortuna ser y has escuchado el origen del nombre Borginia. Entre los días de Novoselic y Borginia, hay una gran cadena montañosa que rodea a Novoselic por tres lados. Durante siglos, el único camino fue un paso estrecho. Novoselic tiene la naturaleza recursos para ser autosuficientes, al otro lado de esas montañas, la tierra que se convertiría en Borginia tuvo que comerciar con los vecinos para sobrevivir, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que causó que Borginia se separara de Novoselic, eso es simplemente cómo y por qué comenzó el uso del nombre Borginia.Aunque la crueldad de Eric no los alcanzaba tan a menudo como a los que estaban dentro de esa cadena montañosa, aun así, logró alcanzarlos.Acordaron que Novoselic estaría mejor sin Eric, pero como dije, aún necesitaban comercio para sobrevivir.Con esto en mente, se consideró necesario el cargo de Conde de Borginia, por lo que, en uno de sus últimos actos oficiales como rey, Viktor lo nombró.La Casa Cudhaben era conocida por su prudencia, sabiduría y generosidad, eran vistos como excelentes por su papel de condes y condesas.Durante un tiempo, las cosas transcurrieron sin problemas, hasta que la Peste Negra arrasó con Europa ".Con esto en mente, se consideró necesario el cargo de Conde de Borginia, por lo que, en uno de sus últimos actos oficiales como rey, Viktor lo nombró.La Casa Cudhaben era conocida por su prudencia, sabiduría y generosidad, eran vistos como excelentes por su papel de condes y condesas.Durante un tiempo, las cosas transcurrieron sin problemas, hasta que la Peste Negra arrasó con Europa ".Con esto en mente, se consideró necesario el cargo de Conde de Borginia, por lo que, en uno de sus últimos actos oficiales como rey, Viktor lo nombró.La Casa Cudhaben era conocida por su prudencia, sabiduría y generosidad, eran vistos como excelentes por su papel como Condes y Condesas.Durante un tiempo, las cosas transcurrieron sin problemas, hasta que la Peste Negra arrasó con Europa ".

"En este momento habían pasado muchas generaciones y Novoselic estaba gobernado por el rey Abram. Mientras que la Peste Negra diezmaba a la gente de Europa, aquellos con un comercio limitado lograron evitar lo peor. Quizás fue porque el resto del continente había sido incluido en la lista negra Novoselic que pasó completamente la parte norte de Novoselic. Aquellos en Borginia no fueron tan afortunados, ni siquiera la Casa Cudhaben, que había sido completamente eliminada ".

"Sin un heredero para hacerse cargo, Abram llamó a sus dos hijos Alexander y Albert. Alexander, el mayor de los dos era carismático y era bien sabido que sabía cómo luchar, pero sus habilidades de liderazgo no habían sido probadas. Albert era más un pensador que un luchador, y aunque menos carismático que su hermano, su naturaleza amable y generosa lo hizo popular entre la gente. Sin nadie para suceder al conde de Borginia, el rey Abram designó a Alejandro como el duque de Borginia ".

"En lugar de ver esto por lo que era, una forma de probarlo para su futuro como rey y un acto de confianza, Alexander vio esto como un complot para convertir a Albert en el rey. Una vez que hizo el viaje a Borginia, declaró nuevo 'Ducado de Borginia', una nación soberana y reunió un ejército para tomar lo que era suyo. Fue bastante fácil reunir un ejército, con su carisma mencionado le dijo a la gente que fue enviado a gobernar que Novoselic había escapado de los efectos de los negros Muerte porque tenían la cura y la estaban reteniendo. Una simple mentira y tal vez incluso en aquel entonces podría haberse considerado transparente, pero para aquellos que todavía se tambalean por la pérdida y buscan a alguien a quien culpar, se convirtió en un grito de guerra ".

"No puedo imaginar el dolor de Abram y Albert al pensar en pelear contra su hijo y hermano, pero entendieron su responsabilidad hacia su gente, así que pelearon. Ambos hicieron repetidos intentos de razonar con Alexander y el ejército contrario, pero fue en vano. Aunque Alexander podía pelear, resultó que no podía liderar, y su fuerza ya pequeña fue repelida hacia el otro lado de las montañas. Como acto final de malicia contra la familia que él creía que lo había perjudicado, le erigieron una puerta entre el paso montañoso de Borginia y Novoselic y alentó a la gente de Borginia a contar de una tierra de desolación y maldad dentro de las montañas a todos los que escucharan. ¿Quién los corregiría? Europa se había olvidado casi por completo de Novoselic en este punto, la única evidencia de que existía era el paso de montaña desgastado y transitado ".

"Como han notado, mi familia ha protegido a Novoselic de los países vecinos durante generaciones. Es a los habitantes de Borginia y Fortuna de quienes los hemos estado protegiendo. Estos viejos rencores perduraron por más tiempo y aquellos que dicen ser descendientes de Eric de Fortuna y los descendientes de Alejandro de Borginia vendrían y tratarían de tomar lo que creían que era legítimamente suyo ".

"Afortunadamente, eso no es tanto un problema hoy, o más bien no tenemos que temer a los ejércitos invasores. Durante la Ilustración, específicamente la difusión de la idea de la Teoría del Contrato Social, tanto los que dicen ser descendientes de Eric como los descendientes. de Alexander había sido depuesto por su propia gente. En su mayor parte, Fortuna ya no le guarda rencor a Novoselic y cuando se descubrió la verdadera causa de la Peste Negra y cómo evitarla, Borginia finalmente hizo las paces con Novoselic. grupos que afirman que son leales a la verdadera realeza de Novoselic que supuestamente están dirigidos por los descendientes de Eric y Alexander y han llevado a cabo actos de terror para lograr sus objetivos ".

"No fue sino hasta finales del siglo XIX que toda Europa reconoció una vez más la existencia de Novoselic, el resto del mundo al menos había oído hablar de nosotros a principios del siglo XX, pero de alguna manera todavía se nos pasa por alto. Creo que nuestra ubicación combinado con nuestra capacidad de seguir siendo autosuficientes ha dado lugar a tendencias aislacionistas, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sufrido Novoselic, no puedo decir que culpe a quienes desean permanecer aislados del mundo. Aunque después de la Guerra Fría este sentimiento ha cambiado al darnos cuenta de que Novoselic debe mantenerse al día con el resto del mundo o no sobreviviremos ", dijo Sonia.

Parecía que Sonia había terminado, así que Naegi preguntó: "Gracias por explicar todo esto, pero por qué el secreto, ¿no deberían todos escuchar esto?"

"Tienes razón Naegi-kun, no hay necesidad de mantener esta información en secreto. Lo hago para que los demás no me vean tan ... entonces ..." Sonia dijo mientras luchaba por encontrar la palabra correcta.

"¿Amargo?"Sugirió Naegi.

"Sí, esta historia amargada. Sé que todo esto está en el pasado y que es hora de seguir adelante. Quiero seguir adelante, pero cuando pienso en lo que sucedió no puedo evitarlo. Si otros reinos creyeron o no que lo que hizo Viktor estaba justificado ¿por qué obligar a la gente de Novoselic a sufrir por ello? ¿Porque se rebelaron con él contra un gobernante injusto? ¿Qué les habrían hecho hacer? ¿Sufrir hasta que Eric los eliminó a todos? gobernar, pero la sospecha y los celos le costaron la oportunidad e hizo que dos naciones sufrieran por ello. ¿No habría sido mejor hablar con su padre y su hermano? ¿Fue tan difícil de entender? Albert intentó una y otra vez conseguirlo volver. ¿Por qué no escucharía? "Sonia respiraba con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.Al ver que Naegi la estaba mirando y sin perder su mirada comprensiva, Sonia se quebró y entre sollozos logró decir: "Lo siento, Naegi-kun, pero ahora entiendes por qué hablo de guerras tontas e ignorancia. Es por eso Creo que la comprensión es muy importante. Quizás es una tontería de mi parte hablar de esas cosas mientras tengo estos sentimientos cuando pienso en el pasado. ¿Tengo derecho a hablar sobre el futuro cuando tengo estos sentimientos? "Probablemente hubiera seguido, pero Naegi se había acercado y la había abrazado.Quizás es una tontería de mi parte hablar de esas cosas mientras mantengo estos sentimientos cuando pienso en el pasado.¿Incluso tengo derecho a hablar sobre el futuro cuando tengo estos sentimientos? "Probablemente hubiera seguido, pero Naegi había venido y la abrazó.Quizás es una tontería de mi parte hablar de esas cosas mientras mantengo estos sentimientos cuando pienso en el pasado.¿Incluso tengo derecho a hablar sobre el futuro cuando tengo estos sentimientos? "Probablemente hubiera seguido, pero Naegi había venido y la abrazó.

"Está bien Senpai, esto es solo una prueba de cuántas amas a Novoselic y a su gente", dijo Naegi mientras la acariciaba suavemente.Sonia continuó sollozando por unos minutos más antes de que finalmente se calmara.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así, Naegi-kun", se disculpó.

"Está bien, Senpai. Honestamente, ver cuánto amas a tu país y a su gente me hace pensar en la suerte que tienen de tener una princesa como tú", dijo Naegi.

"Aprecio a ese Naegi-kun, pero ¿qué diría mi gente si me vieran así?"Preguntó Sonia.

"Si vieran cuán profundo es tu amor por ellos, su historia y Novoselic, solo podría hacer que te quieran más", respondió Naegi.

Sonia se sonrojó y dijo: "Gracias, Naegi-kun"."Mi corazón late tan rápido"pensó.

"De nada, Senpai. No te preocupes, no les diré a los demás sobre esto si realmente no quieres que lo haga, pero sé que ninguno de ellos te culparía por sentirte como lo haces", Naegi dijo.

"¿De verdad piensas eso?"Preguntó Sonia.

"Por supuesto, los estudiantes normales de secundaria tienen fuertes sentimientos y se emocionan todo el tiempo, está bien dejar que tus amigos te ayuden cuando te sientas así. Si algo sucedió o hay algo que te molesta, te ayudaré. De hecho, tienes muchas personas increíbles dispuestas a ayudarte. Pero entiendo por qué estás preocupado ", dijo Naegi.

"¿Tu lo entiendes?"Preguntó Sonia.

"Es porque eres una princesa, ¿verdad?"Naegi preguntó de vuelta.

"Sí, parece que ser una chica japonesa normal de secundaria es solo una fantasía", dijo Sonia con tristeza.

"Bueno, no puedo hacerte japonesa", dijo Naegi mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de continuar, "pero no creo que tengas que renunciar a ser una chica normal de secundaria. Entiendo que eres una princesa. Tienes un peso sobre tus hombros que no podría entender, y que por el bien de tu pueblo debes ser perfecto. Quizás pienses que, si te ven como falible, perderán su fe en la familia real. No puedo decir con certeza si eso es cierto, pero no sé por qué no puedes ser una princesa y una chica normal de secundaria. Está bien sentirse, está bien no ser perfecto, siempre y cuando sea no interfiere con tus deberes, creo que todos lo entenderían ".

Sonia se quedó allí parada con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

Naegi, pensando que había cruzado alguna línea, dijo: "Lo siento, Senpai. Sé que realmente no puedo entenderlo porque no soy de la realeza".

"No has hecho nada malo, Naegi-kun, pero me has dado algo en qué pensar", dijo Sonia con una sonrisa brillante.

Aliviada, Naegi dijo: "Me alegra escuchar eso Senpai. Gracias por la lección de historia".Cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo, se volvió, sonrió y dijo: "Por lo que vale, incluso cuando seas la Reina de Novoselic, seguirás siendo Sonia-senpai para mí".

El rojo volvió a las mejillas de Sonia y ella juró que su corazón latía aún más rápido que antes.Todo lo que dijo en respuesta fue: "Vale más de lo que puedes imaginar. Gracias, Naegi-kun".

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de chicas_**

**_Octava semana de clases: lunes_**

La hora del desayuno en el dormitorio parecía inusualmente tranquila hoy.Fue la mañana después de que Sonia le contó a Naegi la historia de Novoselic y parecía distraída.Esto no pasó desapercibido para las otras chicas o para Naegi, ya que todas estaban sentadas a la mesa.Sin embargo, el primero en hablar fue Mioda.

"¿Sonia-chan está bien?"ella preguntó.

Esa pregunta trajo a Sonia de vuelta a la realidad cuando dijo: "¿Qué? Oh, Mioda-san, sí, estoy bien. Estoy preocupada".

"¿Con que?"esta vez fue Yukizome quien preguntó, la preocupación por su estudiante era clara en su voz.

"Recibí la noticia anoche de que la Embajada de Novoselic abrirá oficialmente en dos semanas. Debo asistir a la ceremonia como la Princesa de Novoselic", explicó Sonia.

"Eso es genial ... creo", dijo Nanami.

"Es una buena noticia, es simplemente que nunca he asistido a tal evento sin otro miembro de la familia real presente", dijo Sonia.

"¿Es tan malo?"Asahina preguntó.

"No está mal. Sin embargo, en todo mi tiempo asistiendo a la Academia Hope's Peak, eso es todo lo que he hecho, asistir a la Academia Hope's Peak como estudiante. No me he reunido con los representantes de otra nación en algún momento, simplemente temo estar fuera de práctica. Sin embargo, debo dejar de lado ese sentimiento, nunca estaré en condiciones de ser reina si ni siquiera puedo hacer esto ", dijo Sonia, sonando decidida al final.

"Estarás bien Senpai", dijo Naegi.

Las mejillas de Sonia se pusieron rojas mientras asentía.

Enoshima no se perdió esto y decidió hablar: "Parece que no quieres ir solo. ¿Por qué no llevas a Naegi-kun? ¿No son dos mejores amigos ahora? Además, ¿no es un nerd?" para Novoselic?

Tres miradas se dirigieron a Enoshima en respuesta a sus palabras.Ikusaba, Maizono y Mioda no estaban contentos.Ikusaba no sabía lo que planeaba su hermana, pero la idea de que Naegi pasara demasiado tiempo con otra chica la irritaba.También irritó a Maizono y Mioda, puede que no conocieran la verdadera naturaleza de Enoshima, pero estaban bastante seguros de que ella se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Esto se confirmó para ellos cuando Enoshima simplemente cruzó las manos y se hizo parecer lo más inocente posible.No era lo que ella quería, pero lo haría por ahora.Después de todo, los celos eran solo otro camino hacia la desesperación.

"¡Esa es una excelente sugerencia, Enoshima-san!"Exclamó Sonia.Los otros podían jurar que vieron sus ojos brillantes.La joven princesa se volvió hacia Naegi y le preguntó: "Naegi-kun, ¿te unirás a mí en la ceremonia?"

"Si te hará sentir mejor Senpai, entonces, por supuesto", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa.

"Excelente, después podremos recorrer el edificio. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre Novoselic. ¡Será increíbles!", Exclamó Sonia, con los ojos aún brillantes y brillantes.

Todos los demás habían vuelto a comer, pero había tres personas que no pensaban que era "algo increíble".

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

El estado de ánimo en la Clase 77-B era bastante moderado y la causa no era lo que nadie había esperado.Mioda Ibuki, la normalmente feliz, alegre, Ultimate Musician, había venido a clase con una nube oscura sobre su cabeza.

"¿Sensei y Naegi-kun necesitan dar otro concierto?"Preguntó el Impostor, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Yukizome había escuchado la pregunta y respondió diciendo: "No, esto es ... esto es otra cosa. Debería estar bien en un momento".

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Sensei?"Nidai preguntó.Nadie podía culparlo por tener dudas, incluso los cuernos de Mioda estaban caídos.Su cabeza descansaba sobre su escritorio y trazaba círculos con su dedo índice mientras murmuraba.

"A la mierda, me rindo. ¿Qué pasa?"Preguntó Kuzuryuu.

"Sonia-san necesita estar en la apertura de la Embajada de Novoselic en dos semanas y le pidió a Naegi-kun que fuera con ella", respondió Pekoyama.

"¡QUÉ!"Souda chilló.

"Les dije a las chicas y a mí 'biff' que estaba preocupada por ser el único representante de Novoselic. Aunque Naegi-kun no puede unirse a mí para asuntos oficiales, el simple hecho de saber que él estará allí es tranquilizador", explicó Sonia con una sonrisa.Se sentía mal por Mioda, pero no podía entender por qué Mioda se estaba enojando.Naegi estaría presente como su amiga, eso era todo.Por primera vez, la palabra "amiga" la dejó con un sentimiento de vacío y no estaba segura de por qué.

"¿Qué es un 'biff'?¿Es Novoselic para 'novio'? ", Preguntó Souda en un gemido, con lágrimas en la cara.

"Ella quiere decir BFF, estúpido mono de grasa virgen", respondió Saionji.

Sin embargo, otra nube oscura había llegado a la clase de la Clase 77-B cuando Souda se encorvó en un rincón.El conocimiento de que Sonia pasaría tiempo con un chico que no era él y el insulto de Saionji lo había trastornado enormemente.Los otros ocasionalmente escuchaban cosas como: "Algunos muchachos tienen toda la suerte" y "Los estudiantes afortunados están en mi contra, tienen que estarlo".

Yukizome, quien había decidido que probablemente sería mejor para ellos sacarlo de sus sistemas, continuó con la lección.Ella tenía la mitad de razón.Mioda se animó a medida que avanzaba el día, pero Souda no.

Cuando la clase salía para almorzar, Sonia se levantó y dijo: "No puedo creer que lo olvidé. Debo verificar si Naegi-kun conoce la etiqueta adecuada. Disculpe a todos".Con eso salió de la habitación a toda prisa para buscar a Naegi.

Eso deprimió a Souda aún más.Komaeda, que había estado observando tanto a Souda como a Mioda, dijo: "No te preocupes, Souda-kun. Cuando te recuperes de esto, tu esperanza brillará aún más como la de Mioda-san".

Eso no animó a Souda.De hecho, parecía que ignoraba completamente a Komaeda cuando le preguntó: "¿Cómo sabemos que Sonia-san está a salvo con ese niño? ¿Qué pasa si intenta algo?"

"Imposible. Es nacido de la luz, no hay nada que temer", dijo Tanaka.Un coro de chillidos de los Generales del Zodiaco le hizo saber a la clase que estaban de acuerdo con la evaluación de Tanaka sobre Naegi.Aunque sus interacciones habían sido limitadas, tanto a Tanaka como a los generales del zodiaco les había gustado de inmediato Naegi, Jum-P en particular parecía especialmente aficionado a él.

"¿Tus ratas te dijeron eso?"Souda preguntó con puro gruñido.

"¡Cómo te atreves!"Gritó Tanaka cuando sus hámsters hicieron todo lo posible para parecer amenazadores y gruñir al compañero de clase de su maestro.

"Si no le crees, créeme. Soy de un clan Yakuza, he aprendido a leer personas a lo largo de los años y soy bastante bueno en eso. Ese chico Naegi, es buena gente. Yo ' Nunca conocí a nadie que creyera que fuera menos capaz de deshonestidad o motivos ocultos en mi vida ", dijo Kuzuryuu.

Eso no era lo que Souda quería escuchar, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar esta discusión.Simplemente se levantó y salió de la habitación, refunfuñando sobre "Pequeños bastardos afortunados".

* * *

**_Pasillo del edificio principal de Hope Academy Peak-Main_**

**_Octava semana de clases-martes_**

Era bueno que Sonia hubiera comprobado si Naegi conocía la etiqueta adecuada para las funciones estatales.Aunque no estaba completamente desorientado, todavía necesitaba un poco de pulido antes de estar listo.Naegi estaba realmente agradecido de que Sonia lo hubiera mencionado para que él, como él lo dijo, "no la avergonzara ni se hiciera el ridículo".Sonia le aseguró que estaría bien, que aprendía rápido.Ella apreciaba que él se lo tomara en serio.

Habían acordado reunirse para almorzar para que Sonia pudiera instruirlo más.Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en llegar a la cafetería, podría haber mirado por la ventana y ver un destello en un edificio a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que se dio cuenta, Enoshima Junko estaba por delante de Sonia y vio claramente que la luz se reflejaba en algo en la distancia.Sus habilidades analíticas la llevaron a una conclusión: un francotirador.Incluso si no hubiera sido la analista definitiva, podría haber descubierto su objetivo: la princesa Sonia Nevermind.Decidiendo que la muerte de un senpai era el tipo de desesperación que me recogería, ella decidió facilitar el trabajo del asesino.

"Sonia-senpai, ¿tienes un minuto?"Enoshima preguntó después de darse la vuelta para mirar a la joven princesa.

"Por supuesto, Enoshima-san. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"Preguntó Sonia, sin sospechar nada.

Cada paso que Sonia daba hacia ella solo servía para alegrar aún más a Enoshima, ya que prácticamente podía sentir al misterioso francotirador preparándose para disparar.

Justo cuando todo parecía ir por el camino de Enoshima, todo se vino abajo.Naegi acababa de aparecer en lo alto de una escalera para bajar a almorzar y gritó a las dos chicas, Naegi había visto algo brilloso que estaba a la distancia, con su modo histeria pudo ver desde lejos y vio que un francotirador estaba apuntando, de seguro a Sonia, entonces como si fuera un accidente para que nadie sospeche de Naegi por lo que se dio cuenta del francotirador: "¡Sonia-senpai! ¡Enoshima-sa- Ahh!"Naegi se las arregló para tropezar en el aire y cayó por las escaleras, uno de sus zapatos había logrado caerse.

Girando bruscamente, Sonia llamó a su amiga, "¡Naegi-kun!"antes de proceder a ayudarlo.Esto fue afortunado para ella, ya que el francotirador había estado anticipando y sincronizando sus movimientos y había tomado el disparo que había apuntado a donde Sonia habría estado parada si no se hubiera vuelto abruptamente.La ventana se había roto y no había una bala incrustada en la pared, pero Sonia todavía estaba viva, para disgusto de Enoshima.El fracaso, aunque era un nuevo y refrescante tipo de desesperación para ella la primera vez, ahora solo la dejaba molesta y decepcionada.Lo que lo había empeorado era que era alguien como Naegi quien lo estaba causando.No se podía permitir que Hope superara su desesperación.Sin embargo, eso podría esperar por ahora, ya que todavía tenía que mantener su actuación.Con ese fin, Enoshima dejó escapar un fuerte grito de terror en la escena ante ella.

Sonia y Naegi también habían presenciado el estallido de la ventana.Naegi fue sacudido, pero parecía incapaz de hacer ruido.Sonia, sin embargo, solo tenía una expresión seria en su rostro."Supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo" pensó mientras la facultad y los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar para ver de qué se trataba toda la conmoción.

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

Como Director de la Academia Hope's Peak, Kirigiri Jin había creído que lo había visto todo.Dado el talento y la personalidad de algunos de sus estudiantes, podría ser perdonado por pensar eso.La clase 77-B por sí sola había causado más que su parte justa de incidentes: de comida enriquecida con afrodisíaco;a todo tipo de animales salvajes que vagan por la escuela, entrenados o no;a la destrucción regular de los terrenos escolares por solo dos estudiantes;y uno no podía simplemente olvidarse de la maravilla de la naturaleza que fue la suerte de Komaeda Nagito.Aunque sabía que probablemente debería haber estado preparado para eso cuando Sonia Nevermind llegó a la escuela, nunca esperó que se discutieran asuntos que pudieran afectar el futuro de las relaciones internacionales en su oficina.Sin embargo, eso es lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que Sonia estaba hablando con miembros de la Misión Diplomática Novoselic.Aunque hubo tiempo antes de la apertura oficial de la Embajada, aún tenían que mudarse a lo que serviría como su residencia en el futuro previsible.Fueron contactados tan pronto como Jin se enteró de lo sucedido y ahora estaban discutiendo con Sonia qué se haría en respuesta al atentado contra su vida.

"Princesa Sonia, solo tenemos en mente su bienestar", le dijo un hombre alto y pelirrojo a Sonia.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, pero creo que la Embajada debe abrir según lo programado conmigo presente", respondió Sonia.

"Creo que el gobierno japonés entenderá más que si hay un retraso debido a esto. Pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde sobre qué-", comenzó otro hombre, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, de estatura y constitución promedio.

"No sugieran que me retire de la Academia Hope's Peak. Novoselic no se dejará intimidar por tales acciones y yo tampoco", dijo Sonia con autoridad.

El tercer hombre, un hombre con barba y cabello negro que se parecía un poco a un oso, suspiró y dijo: "Si la princesa Sonia siente eso con fuerza, entonces no se puede evitar. Avanzaremos según lo planeado. Charles, Stanley tan pronto A medida que regresemos, debemos informar al equipo de seguridad sobre los cambios que deben realizarse ".

El pelirrojo, Charles, y el rubio, Stanley, no tuvieron más remedio que ceder y dijeron: "Sí, señor embajador".

"Director Kirigiri, ¿podemos dejar la seguridad de la Princesa Sonia a la Academia Hope's Peak?"Preguntó el embajador.

"Puede, embajador Wudagest", dijo Jin.Su tono hizo que todos supieran que entendía la gravedad de la situación.

"Excelente. Por cierto, me he estado preguntando por un tiempo, pero ¿quién es este chico?"Preguntó el embajador Wudagest mientras señalaba a Naegi, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado quieto y en silencio al lado de la habitación.

"Mi nombre es Naegi Makoto, señor. Es un placer conocer a individuos tan distinguidos", dijo Naegi mientras se inclinaba.El tono de Naegi dejó en claro que la conmoción de lo ocurrido antes, junto con la gravedad de la situación y el encuentro con miembros de la Misión Diplomática Novoselica, lo asustaron y lo pusieron nervioso.

"Naegi-kun es el último estudiante afortunado de la clase 78. Es mi amigo y es gracias a él que todavía estoy vivo. Le he pedido que asista a la ceremonia de apertura como mi invitado", dijo Sonia a los hombres.

"¿Es así? Bueno, entonces, en nombre de la gente de Novoselic, agradezco a Naegi Makoto", dijo Wudagest mientras se inclinaba.

"Realmente fue 'pura suerte' que todo saliera bien", dijo Naegi mientras agitaba sus manos frente a él.Claramente, ser agradecido por ser torpe y tener mala suerte era un concepto extraño para Naegi.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, la princesa Sonia sigue viva y nos dice que tenemos que agradecerle", dijo Wudagest.Volviendo a Jin, dijo: "Nos despediremos, Director, necesitamos hablar sobre encontrar a este asaltante con la policía local y con su gobierno".

"Por supuesto", fue todo lo que dijo Jin.

"Muy bien, una vez que nos ocupamos de eso, es volver a la cancillería para terminar de mudarse", dijo Wudagest a los otros dos mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran.

Una vez que se fueron, Jin se volvió hacia Sonia y le dijo: "Princesa Sonia como directora, me doy cuenta de que no debería alentar a mis alumnos a saltarse las clases, incluso si la política escolar lo permite. Sin embargo, como soy directora, también debo hacer lo que sea es necesario para mantener a mis alumnos seguros. Planeo hablar con Yukizome-sensei y- "

"Eso no será necesario Director, tengo la intención de asistir a clase como de costumbre", dijo Sonia, interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro?"Jin preguntó.

"Lo estoy", dijo Sonia.

"Muy bien. Ustedes dos deberían regresar a su dormitorio. Tenga cuidado en el camino de regreso", advirtió Jin.

"Sí señor", dijo Naegi.

"Gracias, Director", dijo Sonia.

Una vez que los dos salieron de la oficina de Jin y regresaron al dormitorio, Naegi preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes, Sonia-senpai?"

"Me siento bien, Naegi-kun. ¿Por qué no lo haría?"Sonia preguntó de vuelta.

"Creo que todos están conmocionados por lo que sucedió. No puedo culparlos, yo también. Supongo que estoy asombrada de que lo estés manejando tan bien", admitió Naegi.

"¿Crees que soy una mujer fría?"Preguntó Sonia, una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

"No, Senpai, creo que estás demasiado acostumbrado a situaciones como esta. Lo que me parece sorprendente es que alguien pueda acostumbrarse a algo como esto", explicó Naegi.

"Tienes razón, me he acostumbrado a situaciones como esta. Este no es mi primer roce con la muerte", dijo Sonia.Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Naegi, continuó: "Aunque la familia real ha gobernado durante muchos años, todavía se producen golpes de estado y terrorismo en nuestra tierra. Incluso me han secuestrado dos veces los insurgentes en el pasado. Si hubiera mostrado miedo, sería he llenado a mi pueblo de desesperación. Por eso esperé en silencio hasta que llegó el rescate ".

"Senpai", dijo Naegi con tristeza.

"No hay necesidad de sentirme triste por mi bien, Naegi-kun. De hecho, creo que esta situación es más fácil, ya que honestamente puedo sentir miedo por un cambio", explicó Sonia.

"¡Princesa o no, eso no es justo! ¡Para alguien tan amable como tú que estas cosas sucedan y no se les permita sentir miedo es demasiado! ¡Alguien como tú no merece este tipo de dificultades!"Naegi gritó. Sentía mucha ira y frustración.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Sonia cuando dijo: "Aprecio a Naegi-kun, pero lo soportaré. Lo soportaré porque debo hacerlo. Uno no puede ir en contra del destino".

"¿Destino?"Naegi cuestionó.

"Sí, la vida de los humanos está determinada por el destino. El hecho de que hagamos un esfuerzo para evitar el peligro no significa que podamos desafiar el destino", explicó Sonia.

Naegi no dijo nada a eso.¿Qué podría decirle a eso?Si creía o no en el destino, ¿podría realmente ser tan cruel?

Sonia simplemente continuó: "Además, mi vida pertenece a mi país y a su gente. Si muriera, no sería por el motivo de mi país y mi gente. Si muero, sería significativo para mi país y mi gente. Por lo tanto, no temo a la muerte. En el momento en que nací en la familia real, estaba destinado a no morir de muerte sin sentido ".

"Esto esta muy mal.Está mal, pero Sonia-senpai lo acaba de aceptar.No, rendirse a él podría ser más preciso.Pero es capaz de soportarlo, siempre y cuando sea para su gente" pensó Naegi.Fue el último pensamiento que lo hizo decir: "Tú ... realmente eres una princesa".

Esa triste sonrisa todavía estaba allí cuando Sonia dijo: "Sí. Desde el día en que nací. Cuando estoy en mi país, soy una princesa antes de ser una persona. Y por eso ... realmente estaba deseando esta visita. Pensé que cuando viniera a Japón podría ser una chica normal, pero al final, no importa a dónde vaya, no soy más que una princesa ".

Un ligero movimiento llamó la atención de Naegi cuando dijo eso.Las manos de Sonia temblaban."Por supuesto que tiene miedo.Sería imposible no estarlo.Es solo que es buena para ocultarlo" pensó Naegi."Cuando estás en tu país, eres una princesa antes que una persona", repitió Naegi.

"Sí", confirmó Sonia con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Entonces supongo que es bueno que no estemos en su país", dijo Naegi.

Sonia inclinó la cabeza confundida pero no dijo nada, así que Naegi continuó.

"Nadie más en esta escuela es ciudadano de Novoselic. Entonces, cuando se trata de mí y de todos los demás en Hope's Peak, eres un compañero de clase, un senpai, un kōhai o un estudiante. Como dije antes, tú ' Siempre seré Sonia-senpai para mí. Eres una chica normal primero, así que no necesitas esforzarte tanto ", dijo Naegi.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las esquinas de los ojos de Sonia, pero había gratitud en su voz cuando dijo: "Naegi-kun ... gracias".

Al darse cuenta de que todavía le temblaban las manos, Naegi extendió la mano y las agarró.Cuando Sonia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, dijo: "Hoy hace un poco de frío, tus manos se veían frías".Naegi pensó que era tonto, pero pensó que era la mejor manera de apoyar a Sonia sin pisar su orgullo como princesa.

Sonia estaba confundida."¿Qué quiere decir?La temperatura es bastante cómoda"pensó.Su confusión se aclaró cuando vio sus manos.Incluso en el suave apretón de Naegi estaban temblando.Las mejillas de Sonia se pusieron rojas mientras pensaba."Se dio cuenta de que me temblaban las manos, pero finge no saber por qué.Él está tratando de ayudar mientras considera mis sentimientos."Sonia luego dijo tímidamente: "Sí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Gracias por calentarlos".

Se quedaron allí por un rato hasta que Sonia dijo: "Creo que estaré bien ahora".

Naegi lo soltó y dijo: "Bien, lo siento, no te di ninguna advertencia".Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, una señal segura de que estaba avergonzado.

"Es bastante bien Naegi-kun. Yo lo aprecio," dijo Sonia, sus mejillas siendo rojo."Desde el fondo de mi corazón, de verdad y de verdad lo hago" pensó agradecida.Sonia luego preguntó: "Naegi-kun, si lo necesito, ¿me calentarías las manos otra vez?"

"Siempre que lo necesites, Sonia-senpai. Para eso están los amigos", dijo Naegi.

"Sí, Naegi-kun es un amigo.Uno en el que puedo confiar, uno que entiende, uno que es muy dulce."El sonrojo de Sonia volvió con toda su fuerza al último pensamiento.No sabía por qué pensaba eso, incluso si lo creía.Tampoco sabía por qué la palabra "amigo" se sentía tan opresiva."¿Yo ...?No, ahora no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas.Pero, cualesquiera que sean mis sentimientos hacia Naegi-kun, tal vez esté bien complacerme, incluso si es solo por hoy"pensó Sonia.Tímidamente extendió su mano y preguntó: "Mi mano todavía está fría, ¿podrías calentarla en nuestro camino de regreso al dormitorio?"

Naegi, ajeno a las verdaderas razones de Sonia, simplemente dijo: "Me alegraría con Sonia-senpai"."No es mucho, pero ella está siendo un poco más abierta con sus sentimientos.Supongo que así es Sonia-senpai y debería respetarlo.Sin embargo, no sé si puedo aceptar lo que dijo Sonia-senpai sobre el destino.No puedo aceptar lo cruel e injusto que es para ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé qué hacer.Quizás incluso si lo único que puedo hacer es tomar su mano cuando está asustada, eso es lo suficientemente bueno en este momento"pensó Naegi mientras los dos regresaban al dormitorio.

* * *

**_Centro-cerca de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Octava semana de clases: miércoles_**

Souda Kazuichi no estaba teniendo una buena semana.Primero, descubre que Sonia había invitado a alguien, otro niño, a la apertura de la Embajada Novoselica.Esa era una cita en sus ojos sin importar lo que alguien más dijera.Luego se va corriendo para pasar tiempo con ese otro chico, para "comprobar si él sabía la etiqueta adecuada".Al día siguiente, un francotirador intenta dispararle a "su" Sonia, y solo porque ese otro niño se cayó por las escaleras en un momento conveniente, Sonia piensa que ese niño es un héroe.Y no se perdió lo cerca que estaban actuando en el camino de regreso a su dormitorio, ¡la pequeña mierda realmente tomó la mano de Sonia!

Su clase había notado su irritación y le preguntó al respecto.Cuando les dijo lo que había visto hacer a Sonia y a ese niño, Naegi, pensó que finalmente volverían.Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió varió de: "Probablemente solo estaba tratando de consolarla, ella casi murió", a "Bueno, eso fue dulce de su parte, tratar de consolarla así" y, finalmente, "Este acosador, es por qué vas a morir solo ".Incluso Mioda, de quien había esperado al menos un poco de celos, dijo: "Makoto-chan es así con todos. Probablemente solo quiere que Sonia-chan sepa que está allí si lo necesita".Aunque su ojo se contrajo cuando dijo eso.

Empeoró cuando le dijeron a Sonia lo que él les había dicho.Ella había dicho: "Eso es realmente entre Naegi-kun y yo, pero sí, eso sucedió. Él estaba tratando de ayudar a su manera".

Souda no podía entenderlo, ¿qué tenía un niño que no tuviera?Como si Tanaka no hubiera sido suficiente problema.Había soñado con una hermosa novia rubia desde que era un niño.De acuerdo, entonces tal vez no sabía lo primero sobre Novoselic.Y tal vez en realidad no le gustaban algunos de sus rasgos de personalidad o intereses, lo oculto era espeluznante después de todo.Eso no significaba que un chico que sabía algunas cosas sobre el país de Sonia podía entrar e intentar barrerla así.Era un acto, tenía que serlo, la gente como ese niño Naegi simplemente no existía en la vida real.

Había venido al centro porque pensó que ir a varias tiendas de artículos lo calmaría.Sin embargo, realmente no fue así, había encontrado algunas cosas que podría usar para hacer algo genial, supuso, pero no fue suficiente para distraerse de sus problemas.

"Disculpe, ¿es usted estudiante de la Academia Hope's Peak?"Una voz lo llamó.

"¿Y qué si lo soy?"Preguntó Souda, su mal humor todavía era muy evidente.

"Sí, pensé que te reconocí. Eres uno de los compañeros de clase de la princesa Sonia, ¿correcto?"Preguntó el dueño de la voz, un hombre alto, de aspecto oficial, con cabello castaño y barba espesa.

"¡Claro que sí, Souda Kazuichi, el mecánico definitivo!"Souda dijo, su estado de ánimo había mejorado ante la mención de Sonia.También había asumido que este hombre era de la Embajada de Novoselic si estaba usando el título de Sonia y pensó que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, este hombre podría hablarlo con Sonia.

"Sí, lo sé. El Rey y la Reina nos pidieron que revisáramos los antecedentes de todos los compañeros de clase de Su Alteza. Incluso mientras gobiernan Novoselic, todavía encuentran tiempo para ser padres tan cariñosos y devotos", explicó el hombre.Casi se podía sentir la admiración en su voz cuando hablaba de King y Queen Nevermind.Tan pronto como se calmó, el hombre dijo: "Mis disculpas, Souda-kun, pero la razón por la que lo detuve es porque tengo una solicitud".

"En aras de profundizar las relaciones entre nuestros dos países, con gusto ayudaré", dijo Souda.Sin embargo, lo que estaba pensando era un poco menos noble."Dos pueden jugar en este juego, niño. Ayudaré a este chico y Sonia-san verá lo genial que soy."

"Parece que estamos teniendo problemas con el sistema de sonido que usaremos para la ceremonia", dijo el hombre.

"Entonces echémosle un vistazo", dijo Souda.

"Me temo que no es tan simple, íbamos a usarlo como una oportunidad para mostrar la tecnología Novoselic, pero una parte clave ha dejado de funcionar. Simplemente no hay forma de comunicarle a Novoselic y llegar aquí a tiempo "Esperamos que alguien pueda recrearlo a partir de estos planos", explicó el hombre mientras le mostraba a Souda los planos.

"Bien, no creo que haya visto algo así antes. Aunque parece bastante simple", dijo Souda mientras examinaba los planos.

"¿Entonces lo harás?"preguntó el hombre.

"Claro, puede llevar algo de tiempo, pero lo tendrás antes de la ceremonia. Por supuesto, no podré probarlo", le dijo Souda.

"Eso no será un problema, solo trae el día de la ceremonia y lo probaremos mientras hacemos una prueba de sonido. De esa manera puedes hacer ajustes, si es necesario", dijo el hombre.

"Suena bien, nos vemos luego", dijo Souda."Sonia-san verá cuán genial soy después de guardar la ceremonia.Me pregunto cómo me agradecerá"pensó Souda alegremente.

"Sí, y Souda-kun si pudieras mantener esto en secreto, realmente lo agradeceríamos", dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba a Souda una tarjeta con la dirección y la hora en que se encontrarían escritas en ella.

"Creo que podría hacer eso", dijo Souda.Eso sonó un poco raro.

Su preocupación se detuvo cuando el hombre dijo: "Como dije, queremos aprovechar la oportunidad para presumir un poco con este nuevo sistema de sonido. Fue diseñado y construido en Novoselic, y no queremos que nadie sepa que estamos teniendo problemas. Es simplemente una cuestión de orgullo nacional ".

"Está bien, eso tiene sentido. No se lo diré a nadie", dijo Souda mientras asentía en comprensión.Agarró los planos y sus bolsos y luego se apresuró hacia la Academia Hope's Peak."Esta es mi gran oportunidad, no puedo estropear esto"pensó.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niños_**

**_Décima Semana de Clases-Domingo_**

Todavía era temprano en el día, pero Tanaka Gundam acababa de regresar a su dormitorio después de asegurarse de que su "ejército oscuro" de animales fuera alimentado y preparado adecuadamente.El hecho de que él fuera el "Señor Supremo del Hielo" no significaba que tuviera un corazón de hielo.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, vio a Souda irse con algo en la mano.Eso no era inusual, era domingo, y todos solían hacer lo suyo hoy.Aunque por alguna razón, los Doce Generales del Zodiaco parecían querer seguirlo.

Tanaka estaría mintiendo si hubiera dicho que no tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Souda había estado haciendo en la última semana y media.Él y sus compañeros de clase honestamente esperaban que Souda estuviera deprimido o enojado hasta el día después de la apertura oficial de la Embajada de Novoselic.Eso no garantizaría necesariamente que Sonia pasara menos tiempo con Naegi, después de todo, él vivía en el dormitorio de las chicas, pero la clase pensó, o más bien esperaba, que Souda no pensara en eso.Para su sorpresa, el jueves después del atentado contra la vida de Sonia, Souda había venido a clase con un aspecto bastante satisfecho.Cuando se le preguntó qué había sucedido, todo lo que dijo fue: "Solo un trabajo que alguien me pidió que hiciera".Eso tenía sentido para la clase, a Souda le gustaba trabajar con todo lo mecánico.Pensaron que era un poco extraño que estuviera siendo tan reservado al respecto.Después de que las clases hubieran terminado, él inmediatamente regresaría a su habitación para trabajar en lo que sea que fuera este "trabajo", pero a otros estudiantes se les había abordado con el trabajo y habían estado sujetos a acuerdos de confidencialidad antes, por lo que no se detuvieron demasiado en él mucho.

Tanaka estaba más que dispuesto a ignorar esto, pero por alguna razón, los Doce Generales del Zodiaco querían que siguiera a Souda.Eso llamó la atención de Tanaka.A los generales no les gustaba Souda, un sentimiento que el mecánico correspondía.Entonces, querer seguir a Souda definitivamente era algo fuera de lo común, y ciertamente vale la pena estudiarlo.Nunca decepcionando a sus familiares más leales, Tanaka cumplió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Souda llegara a su destino.La Embajada de Novoselic estaba bastante cerca del Pico de la Esperanza, incluso si estaba en un área bastante aislada.No se había dado cuenta de que Tanaka lo seguía, estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo.Volviendo atrás, según el acuerdo, pronto llegó a la puerta y vio al hombre que había conocido hace una semana y media esperándolo.

"¡Ah Souda-kun, bienvenido! Solo un momento, te dejaré entrar", dijo el hombre mientras abría una puerta más pequeña cerca de la entrada principal."Tendrás que perdonar la falta de personal de seguridad en este momento, todo el personal disponible se está preparando para la ceremonia", se disculpó el hombre.

Puede que Souda no pensara que era extraño, pero Tanaka sí.Y si la sacudida de los generales era algo por lo que pasar, este hombre no era una buena persona, posiblemente más peligroso de lo que su comportamiento estaba dejando pasar.

A pesar de los intentos de Tanaka Gundam de retratarse a sí mismo como un "Señor Demonio", "Tanaka el Prohibido" y "El Señor Supremo del Hielo", su naturaleza amable siempre encontró una manera de brillar, por eso los animales lo amaban tanto.A pesar de sus sentimientos personales hacia Souda, generalmente molesto, nunca permitiría que le pasara nada.Fue por esto que gritó: "¡Camarada, ese hombre no es lo que parece ser! Él-".Tanaka no fue mucho más lejos que eso después de que otro hombre más bajo, calvo, pero de aspecto intimidante, había venido desde atrás y lo noqueó.

Al ver eso, Souda comenzó a entrar en pánico.Intentó gritar, pero su miedo solo le permitió preguntar con voz tímida: "¿Tanaka? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Lo siento mucho Souda-kun. Apreciamos lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero me temo que ahora eres un extremo flojo, así que, por ahora, necesito que te vayas a dormir", el hombre, el mismo que había solicitado sus servicios, dijo antes de dejar a Souda inconsciente también.

"¿Ahora qué?"preguntó el calvo.

"Bueno, este tonto enamorado logró hacer lo que necesitábamos. Si no hubiera sido seguido", dijo el otro.

"Te pusiste en contacto con él porque sería fácil de manipular, seguramente habría algunas complicaciones".

"Bueno, tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros ahora. Quizás podamos usarlos como palanca más adelante", dijo el hombre barbudo mientras iba a recoger a Souda.

Cuando el otro hombre alcanzó a Tanaka, vio a los generales del zodiaco intentar proteger a su amo y amigo."Oh, entonces este trajo guardias", se burló mientras sacaba una pistola.

Los generales no estaban dispuestos a abandonar a Tanaka a su suerte, pero sabían que poco podían hacer.Entonces se escaparon con la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien que entendiera su situación.

"No te vas a escapar", dijo el hombre calvo mientras apuntaba.

"Déjalos", dijo el otro hombre."Si disparas para llamar la atención sobre nosotros. Además, no tiene sentido desperdiciar municiones en un grupo de hámsters, no es que puedan hacer nada".

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

Eran poco antes de las 2:30 de la tarde cuando Naegi se dirigió a la Embajada Novoselica.Sonia se había ido antes para asegurarse de que todo iba bien y le había enviado transporte.Estaba agradecido por eso, ya que no creía que se sentiría cómodo caminando allí con ropa formal, incluso si estaba cerca."Supongo que es algo bueno que Kaa-san me haya hecho llevar esta ropa a Hope's Peak también"pensó.Naegi llevaba un traje gris claro con zapatos de vestir negros y una corbata que era de un verde similar a su sudadera con capucha favorita.Esperaba que no estuviera mal vestido, Sonia había aprobado este atuendo cuando le había preguntado, pero cuando vio lo que llevaría Sonia, era difícil no sentirse mal vestido.Tal vez fue porque ella estaría actuando como la princesa de Novoselic hoy y no su senpai.

Con tiempo de sobra, llegó a la embajada de Novoselic."Me pregunto si esa regla sobre llegar exactamente trece minutos antes se aplica a esto" sepreguntó Naegi.Estaba bien si lo hacía, si el viaje no había tomado mucho tiempo.La ceremonia estaba programada para las 3:00, para poder transmitirla a Novoselic donde serían las 8:00 de la mañana.A Naegi le pareció temprano, pero pensó que con el francotirador todavía en libertad, tal vez el equipo de seguridad quería que esto se hiciera mientras nadie podía esconderse bajo el manto de la noche."Ikusaba-san sabría más sobre esto que yo"pensó Naegi mientras salía del auto.

"Naegi-sama, los llevaré a usted y a la princesa Sonia de regreso a la Academia Hope's Peak cuando concluya la ceremonia", dijo el conductor.

"Gracias, señor", dijo Naegi mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento."No es realmente cómodo cuando me llaman Naegi-sama"pensó Naegi, avergonzado.Era bueno que estuviera fuera de la puerta: los periodistas y los equipos de cámaras ya se habían reunido e intentaban entrevistar a dignatarios de Japón y Novoselic.Sonia ya estaba parada frente a la entrada de la Embajada, y Naegi tuvo que admitir que lucía deslumbrante con su vestido dorado y su corona blanca.Ella lo vio y asintió con una sonrisa, lo máximo que podía hacer considerando las circunstancias.A cambio, saludó con la mano, su forma de decir "¡Estoy aquí si me necesitas!"

Naegi pronto descubrió que Sonia no era la única que se dio cuenta de él cuando sintió algo tirando de la pierna del pantalón.Doce cosas, de hecho, cuando miró hacia abajo y vio a los hámsters de Tanaka Gundam.Los pobres habían estado buscando ayuda, pero no habían podido acercarse a Sonia.Casi se habían rendido hasta que vieron a Naegi.Por supuesto, Naegi no tenía forma de saber esto, los animales pueden haberle gustado, pero no tenía el regalo de Tanaka con ellos.Sabía que algo andaba mal, Tanaka no estaba a la vista, y eso hizo sonar las alarmas en su cabeza.Se arrodilló y mantuvo la voz baja para no llamar más la atención. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Tanaka-senpai tiene algún tipo de problema?"

Todos asintieron, una acción que Naegi habría llamado linda si no hubiera estado preocupado.Luego señalaron frenéticamente hacia la embajada.

"¿Quieres entrar?"Preguntó Naegi.No tenía idea de por qué o cómo Tanaka estaría dentro de la Embajada Novoselica, pero confiaba en los Doce Generales del Zodiaco.Sabía lo extraño que habría sonado si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero el hecho era que estos hámsters eran muy inteligentes.Bajó las manos y dijo: "Está bien, pero debes quedarte en mis bolsillos o algo así hasta que podamos pedirle a Sonia-senpai un recorrido. No creo que se permitan mascotas de ningún tipo aquí".

Todos cumplieron, los ocho más jóvenes se metieron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y los cuatro mayores: San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z y Cham-P, se escondieron alrededor del cuello de su camisa.Estaba ajustado, principalmente gracias a Cham-P, pero no había peligro de que lo asfixiaran o de que lo vieran.

En el lado de la multitud de Sonia, vio a Naegi agacharse, pero no le dio mucha importancia.El embajador Wudagest pronto vino y se paró a su lado con dos hombres que no reconoció.Uno era alto con cabello castaño y barba espesa, uno era más bajo y calvo."¿Dónde están Charles y Stanley?"ella preguntó en voz baja.

"Lo siento, alteza. Algo surgió que requirió su atención", dijo Wudagest.

Sonia asintió entendiendo.

De vuelta con Naegi, hubo un pequeño problema.Tan pronto como aparecieron los dos hombres con el embajador Wudagest, los generales del zodiaco comenzaron a enloquecer.Naegi no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba."Esos dos tomaron Tanaka-senpai".Era una declaración, no una pregunta, pero los generales lo confirmaron.Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Naegi trató de llegar a Sonia."Si se llevaron a Tanaka-senpai, entonces Sonia-senpai también está en peligro"pensó.No tenía planes para cuando la encontrara, pero sabía que, si Sonia veía a los generales, sabría que algo andaba mal.Afortunadamente, no había escasez de personal de seguridad si las cosas se volvían violentas, aunque Naegi siendo Naegi esperaba que no llegara a eso.

Sonia vio a Naegi tratando de acercarse y un guardia lo acercó.Cuando él estaba frente a ella, ella preguntó: "Naegi-kun, ¿qué pasa?"

"Sonia-senpai, esos hombres con el embajador Wudagest, le hicieron algo a Tanaka-senpai", dijo Naegi, tratando de mantener la voz baja.

Desafortunadamente, los hombres lo habían escuchado.El hombre calvo suspiró y preguntó: "¿Por qué dirías ese joven?"El hombre barbudo sacó lo que parecía un control remoto de algún tipo y apretó un botón.

Un gemido agudo llenó el aire, provenía de los auriculares del personal de seguridad, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los presentes lo oyeran.Los generales se taparon las orejas y los guardias se arrodillaron de dolor.

Los dos hombres sacaron pistolas.El hombre calvo disparó un tiro y gritó a la multitud: "¡Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza y bájate al suelo!"Los disparos provenían de dos ventanas para garantizar que nadie dudara de la gravedad de la situación.Mientras que el otro dijo: "Manos detrás de la cabeza y entra", mientras hacía pasar a Naegi, Sonia y al embajador a punta de pistola.Una vez que el hombre calvo se unió a ellos dentro, persianas metálicas de aspecto robusto bajaron sobre las puertas y ventanas.La embajada de Novoselic se había convertido en una fortaleza para los terroristas.

Cuando los tres cautivos fueron conducidos por los pasillos, Sonia hizo una pregunta."¿Puedo preguntar con quién estás afiliado?"

Uno de los hombres, el calvo, dijo en tono burlón: "Tú eres la princesa, ¿por qué no nos ordenas que te lo digamos?"

El hombre barbudo dijo: "Por favor, perdona a Niels, no está muy bien en la cabeza. Soy Vadim de Borginia, mi socio es de Fortuna".

"¿Por qué los terroristas de Fortuna y Borginia trabajarían juntos? Incluso si lo que está planeando funcionó, no podría instalar a sus dos líderes como gobernantes de Novoselic".Dijo Sonia, confundida.

El hombre calvo, Niels, se echó a reír y preguntó: "¿Quién quiere decirle?"

"Me temo que no es tan simple princesa", dijo Vadim.

Cuando Sonia no dijo nada, Niels dijo: "Estúpida niña, no todos los de nuestros países que vienen después de ti son leales a algunos miembros de la realeza muertos".

"Nosotros y nuestros asociados no estamos afiliados a ningún grupo terrorista, estamos, diremos Freelancers", explicó Vadim.

"Lo siento, princesa Sonia", dijo el embajador Wudagest cuando entraron en lo que parecía ser una sala de conferencias.Sonia abrió la boca para tranquilizarlo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo: nunca se había puesto las manos detrás de la cabeza.Todo hizo clic cuando Wudagest dijo: "Lo siento, pero la sesión de preguntas y respuestas terminó".Una vez que terminó de decir eso, se giró y sacó una pistola.

"Embajador, siempre ha sido leal a Novoselic", dijo Sonia, sorprendida.

"Soy leal a Novoselic, todo esto es para su futuro", dijo Wudagest.Se volvió hacia Niels y le dijo: "Pon al niño con los demás. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen mucho que discutir ya que arruinó su récord perfecto".

"¿Este pequeño bastardo es la razón por la que perdí mi tiro hace dos semanas? Perfecto", dijo Niels mientras tomaba un arma más grande de la esquina de la habitación.

"No puedes matarlo Niels, necesitamos que él y los demás negocien el pasaje fuera de Japón", dijo Vadim mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

"Sí, sí. Vamos", dijo Niels mientras guiaba a Naegi por otro pasillo.Naegi miró hacia atrás para ver a Vadim cubrir la boca de Sonia con cinta adhesiva antes de proceder a atarla.

* * *

Cuando Niels lo condujo por los pasillos, Naegi permaneció en silencio.Su amigo estaba en peligro y ahora no podía hacer nada, por ahora, tenía que hacer que ellos creyeran que era solo un mero estudiante, estaba esperando el momento justo para poder usar su modo histeria sin que llamara la atención.Niels debe haber sentido la angustia de Naegi porque aprovechó la oportunidad para regodearse.

"Nunca imaginé que realmente podría conocerte, lástima que no pueda hacerte pagar por manchar mi historial de asesinatos perfecto por el momento", dijo.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué traer mercenarios de Borginia y Fortuna?"Naegi preguntó, encontrando su voz.Naegi no tenía experiencia con estos asuntos, pero asumió que un grupo de disidentes novoselicos que traían mercenarios extranjeros parecía servir para complicar las cosas.

"Bueno, supongo que todo es cuestión de lo que nuestro empleador quiere. Si Wudagest se revela a sí mismo por lo que es, simplemente somos mercenarios altamente remunerados. Si siente que no es el momento adecuado, estamos ciegos. Piénselo, si Novoselic y Japón supieran que hay borginianos y fortunianos aquí, ¿qué pensarían ellos? "Niels preguntó.

"Que los grupos terroristas de esos dos países habían planeado esto probablemente sería su primera suposición", dijo Naegi.

"Es un plan simple, dado que algunos de los agentes en Novoselic tendrían que caer en la espada para que eso funcione. Hay archivos que falsificar; información para el médico; y, por supuesto, alguien debe ser culpado de que nadie se percate de nada esto. Pero te digo chico, nada podría cubrir nuestras huellas mejor que el caos que causaría ", dijo Niels felizmente.Vadim tenía razón, Niels no tenía razón en la cabeza.

"Aun así, quería dispararle a la chica y terminar con eso. Entonces podríamos fingir un mensaje de grupos terroristas extranjeros o nuestro empleador podría anunciar sus intenciones si creyeran que estaban en la posición correcta. No creo que sea la mejor manera de llevar a cabo este tipo de negocios, pero pagaron fue excelente, así que sea lo que sea ", dijo Niels.Al llegar a una puerta, la abrió con su mano libre y le indicó a Naegi que entrara.

"¿Es este el sótano?"Naegi preguntó, viendo escaleras que conducían a la oscuridad total.

"Sí, espero que no le tengas miedo al chico oscuro. Sin embargo, no te preocupes si lo estás, hay mucha gente allá abajo para hacerte compañía", dijo Niels mientras empujaba con fuerza a Naegi por las escaleras.

En cambio, Naegi había dado el primer paso por su cuenta y una vez más había logrado tropezar en el aire.Pensando en los hámsters con él, Naegi había logrado permanecer lo suficientemente recogido como para intentar agarrar la barandilla y detenerse."Sabía que lo haría bien uno de estos días"pensó Naegi, aliviado.Entonces sintió que algo le pasaba.

Parece que Niels había puesto una gran fuerza detrás de ese empujón cuando cayó hacia adelante y tropezó con Naegi y cayó de cabeza al sótano.Había logrado perder el control de su arma, que Naegi había recogido antes de encender las luces."No tengo idea de cómo usar esto, pero él no necesita saber eso"pensó Naegi mientras apuntaba con el arma a Niels.

No tenía por qué haberse molestado, Niels yacía en un montón al pie de las escaleras con una gran herida en la cabeza y contusiones en las partes visibles de su cuerpo.Bajó las escaleras, con cuidado de no apartar los ojos de Niels.Por el rabillo del ojo vio a cuatro personas al igual que los generales.Los hámsters se dirigieron a los cuatro, regocijándose por el hecho de que uno era su maestro.Cuatro hámsters desataron a tres personas, una de las cuales se acercó a Naegi y dijo: "Creo que él es Naegi-kun inconsciente".

"¿Charles-san?"Naegi preguntó, sin saber en quién podía confiar ahora.

"Está bien Naegi-kun, tanto Charles como yo no estamos con estos terroristas", dijo Stanley mientras desataba y desataba a Souda, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de los generales.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Vamos a morir?"Souda preguntó en pánico.

"Souda-senpai, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí", dijo Naegi con sorpresa.

"Detengamos a este hombre y luego podremos atraparnos mutuamente", sugirió Charles.

Después de que Niels fue liberado de su arma de fuego y retenido, el grupo se acurrucó en el medio del sótano para comparar notas.No les llevó mucho tiempo intercambiar información: Vadim acercándose a Souda;Tanaka siguiendo a Souda y su captura;Charles y Stanley descubrieron algún mecanismo extraño en la sala de seguridad;La comprensión de Souda de que lo que estaba trabajando había sido parte de lo que se usaba para paralizar la seguridad y poner en peligro la vida de Sonia;y finalmente, lo que Wudagest había dicho.

"¡El hombre está loco! ¡Novoselic no tiene futuro sin la Princesa Sonia!"Dijo Stanley.

Naegi no estaba en desacuerdo, pero él más que eso, al menos para él, Sonia-senpai era una amiga.Sin embargo, antes de que Naegi hiciera algo más, necesitaba saber algo.Se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado bastante silencioso, y era bastante inquietante."¿Qué le pasa a Tanaka-senpai?"preguntó.Tanaka no solo había estado en silencio, ni siquiera había parpadeado una vez desde que los generales lo habían desatado.

"Sacaron pistolas y piezas para esa arma y otras similares de un montón de animales de peluche aquí abajo y las ensamblaron frente a nosotros", dijo Souda, que todavía parecía lista para asustarse.

Naegi se volvió y vio un grupo de animales que nunca había visto antes, makangos y skongs, supuso, en un montón en la esquina del sótano."Taxidermia"pensó Naegi.Eso tenía sentido, para alguien que amaba a los animales tanto como a Tanaka Gundam, la taxidermia era probablemente una de las cosas más malvadas del mundo, si no la más mala para él."Sonia-senpai tenía razón.Esta vez, al menos, el tratamiento de los makangos y skongs definitivamente va en contra del espíritu de conservación animal"pensó.

Naegi sacudió la cabeza, todos tenían algo más importante en lo que concentrarse."Necesitamos salvar a Sonia-senpai", dijo Naegi simplemente cuando se volvió para mirar a los demás.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Tienen armas! ¡Y no sabemos cuántos otros tipos hay! ¡Y no quería esto! ¡Solo quería impresionar a Sonia-san! ¡Solo quería una novia rubia y ardiente!"Souda gritó en pánico antes de romperse en un desastre.

"También quiero salvar a la princesa Sonia, Naegi-kun, pero este chico tiene razón, estamos en desventaja", dijo Charles.

"Me sentiría mejor con nuestras posibilidades si al menos pudiéramos adquirir otro Khvostov", dijo Stanley mientras señalaba el arma grande que Niels había dejado caer antes de su caída.

"Bueno, esta es una idea imprudente y bastante cliché, pero mis amigos y yo podríamos tener otra", dijo Naegi, tratando de poner una cara valiente.

Tanto Charles como Stanley miraron a Souda y Tanaka antes de que Charles dijera: "No veo cómo tus amigos serán de mucha ayuda aquí, Naegi-kun".

"Me refería a mis otros amigos, Charles-san", dijo Naegi cuando comenzó a decirles a los dos hombres lo que había planeado.

"Por eso odio a los fortunianos", se dijo Vadim mientras se dirigía hacia el sótano.A Niels se le había dado tiempo más que suficiente para poner a Naegi con los otros estudiantes de Hope's Peak.Le permitieron tiempo extra para que amenazara;asustar a Naegi con su rifle Khvostov;o lo que sea que haya querido hacer.Entonces, cuando no regresó después de todo este tiempo, por supuesto, Vadim tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

"¡Chirrido!"

"Que-?"Vadim preguntó mientras miraba hacia adelante y vio a dos hámsters muy familiares al final del pasillo.Entraron por una grieta en una puerta que había quedado entreabierta y desapareció de la vista.

"¿Niels persigue estas estupideces? Estoy impresionado de que hayan entrado, pero aun así ...", comenzó a decir.Pensó en lo que esto podría significar, se reprendió a sí mismo por ser paranoico, pero aun así procedió a revisar la habitación.Abrió la puerta y dijo: "Alguien ha visto demasiadas películas. ¿Se suponía que debía entrar y noquearme?"Luego disparó algunos disparos a la habitación antes de encender las luces.Vacío.No había nadie en la habitación, ni siquiera una señal de los dos hámsters.Entonces el mundo se oscureció para el mercenario borginiano.

"Algo así, sí", dijo Charles mientras bajaba el extintor con el que había golpeado a Vadim en la cabeza.Los dos hámsters salieron de su escondite detrás de la puerta y se subieron a la mano que Naegi les había tendido.

"Ustedes dos fueron muy valientes", elogió Naegi.No se había dado cuenta de que los hámsters podrían sonrojarse hasta ese momento.

Stanley salió de la habitación en la que se habían estado escondiendo con algunas de las cuerdas que lo habían sujetado a él y a los demás antes y después de asegurar las armas de Vadim, procedió a atarlo.

"No puedo creer que realmente funcionó", dijo Naegi mientras Souda y los demás se unían a él y a los Tanaka.

"Pero lo hizo, y ahora estamos en una mejor posición", dijo Charles.

"¿Pueden ustedes dos manejar esto?"Naegi preguntó mientras señalaba hacia los rifles.

"Es un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta, pero por supuesto. Los niños pequeños en Novoselic toman clases de guerra. Si nuestros hijos de seis años pueden conducir tanques, podemos manejar estos rifles", dijo Stanley.

"Muy bien, sé que estamos en desventaja, pero todos ustedes deben llegar a la sala de control de seguridad. Hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, estoy seguro de que la policía ha logrado o lo hará pronto permiso para ingresar a la embajada desde Novoselic, por lo que debe asegurarse de que puedan ingresar. Si Vadim fue el que vino a buscar a Niels, entonces tal vez algo pase con las cámaras de seguridad. Con suerte, tendrá el elemento de sorpresa de tu parte ", dijo Naegi.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Naegi-kun?"Charles preguntó.

"Quiero tratar de alejar a Sonia-senpai de Wudagest", dijo Naegi.

"¿Cómo es que tenemos que enfrentarnos a los mercenarios mientras juegas como héroe?"Souda preguntó.

"Charles-san y Stanley-san van contigo y tienen esos rifles mientras ustedes dos pueden usar las pistolas. Voy a estar completamente desarmado", declaró Naegi.

"Oh. Bueno, buena suerte con eso", dijo Souda, dándose cuenta de lo bueno que lo tenía en comparación.

"Naegi-kun, sé razonable. Al menos ven con nosotros hasta que podamos conseguirte un arma", declaró Stanley.

"Aprecio la preocupación de Stanley-san, y eso es definitivamente mejor que mi plan suicida, pero no sabemos qué planea hacer Wudagest. Cada segundo puede contar", dijo Naegi.

Los dos hombres de Novoselic vieron a Naegi temblar, pero también vieron la resolución en sus ojos.Charles suspiró y dijo: "Muy bien, no nos has dirigido mal hasta ahora. Quizás tu Suerte Definitiva te mantendrá a salvo.

"Hay una primera vez para todo lo que supongo"pensó Naegi.Sintió que tiraba de la pierna del pantalón nuevamente y miró hacia abajo para ver a San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z y Cham-P mirándolo expectantes."¿Hay algo mal?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Nacidos por la luz, mis más grandes sirvientes, los Cuatro Devas Oscuros de la Destrucción, desean prestarte su ayuda", dijo Tanaka, finalmente de vuelta a la normalidad, al menos para él.

"Aprecio eso, pero hay una buena posibilidad de que ninguno de nosotros salga vivo. Dicho esto, creo que tienen una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir con el resto de ustedes", dijo Naegi.Estaba agradecido, pero no quería poner a nadie, hombre o hámster, en peligro.

"Son conscientes de los riesgos, no podría disuadirlos. Quizás su luz y su poder oscuro harán que ocurra un milagro", dijo Tanaka.Naegi casi se lo pierde, pero podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Tanaka.

"Me aseguraré de que sigan vivos, Senpai", dijo Naegi, tratando de tranquilizar a Tanaka.

"Todos nosotros seguiremos vivos, tal es la voluntad del Señor Supremo del Hielo", dijo Tanaka.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, debemos comenzar", dijo Stanley, volviendo a centrarse en la situación actual.

"Bien, mucha suerte, muchachos", dijo Naegi mientras él y los Devas se dirigían a la sala de conferencias.

"Tú también, Naegi Makoto", dijo Charles mientras él y su grupo se dirigían a su destino.

* * *

De vuelta en la sala de conferencias, Wudagest estaba esperando que Vadim regresara con Niels.

"¿Dónde están esos dos?"preguntó.Sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, la única otra persona en la habitación estaba atada y amordazada.Todo lo que Sonia pudo hacer fue fulminar, y se veía mal en el rostro de la princesa ordinariamente amable.

"Hubo esos disparos antes, pero supuse que Niels quería divertirse un poco con ese chico que invitaste. Necesito que estén presentes antes de que puedan comenzar las negociaciones", dijo Wudagest, continuando su conversación unilateral.

Sonia seguía mirándolo.

"No me mires así, princesa Sonia. Lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de Novoselic. Si eso significa mancharme de maldad ahora, que así sea", dijo Wudagest.

Naegi, que estaba afuera de la puerta, escuchó y esperó su oportunidad.Los controles del sistema de seguridad estaban en el extremo opuesto del edificio.Esperaría y escucharía los disparos a la distancia antes de poner en práctica su plan.Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando escuchó el sonido de disparos provenientes del otro extremo del edificio.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Wudagest dijo mientras abría una puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación y miraba en dirección al ruido.Salió solo para que la puerta se cerrara y se cerrara detrás de él."¡¿Qué?!"gritó confundido antes de intentar forzar la puerta.

Naegi no podía creer su buena fortuna, supuso que Wudagest se había sentido demasiado confiado."O tal vez nunca esperó que alguien hiciera algo tan tonto,pensó Naegi.Cualquiera sea la razón, estaba agradecido por eso y por las robustas puertas de roble que se cerraban desde el interior.

Los Devas habían logrado desatar a Sonia, quien luego quitó la cinta adhesiva que cubría su boca."¿Naegi-kun? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están contigo los hámsteres de Tanaka-kun?"ella preguntó.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde, en este momento tenemos que correr hasta que llegue la ayuda", dijo Naegi mientras levantaba a los Devas y agarraba la mano de Sonia antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada.Estaba contento de que la sala de conferencias pareciera estar en el centro del edificio, esperaba que Wudagest perdiera el tiempo siguiéndolas mientras escogía entre el pasillo en el que estaban y el pasillo del que había venido Naegi.Sin embargo, solo para estar seguro, le entregó los Devas a Sonia y se colocó detrás de ella para que Wudagest no tuviera un tiro claro hacia ella.

Llegaron al vestíbulo solo para descubrir que todavía estaban atrapados, no que Naegi esperara algo diferente."¿Dónde ir?"preguntó mientras él, Sonia e incluso los Devas evaluaban sus opciones.¿Se escondieron detrás del escritorio o siguieron corriendo?

Justo entonces, Naegi sintió algo, con su modo histeria sus sentidos se agudizan. También sabía que él no era el que estaba en mayor peligro.Ese sentimiento resultó estar justificado porque sonó un disparo.Naegi empujó a Sonia fuera del camino de la bala, detrás del gran escritorio y fuera de la línea de visión.Sin embargo, la bala aún golpeó algo cuando Naegi sintió un dolor punzante que le recorrió el hombro izquierdo.Sin embargo, es mejor mi hombro que el corazón de Sonia-senpai, además me puede curar asi que estoy bien"pensó Naegi mientras apretaba el hombro antes de caer de rodillas, fingiendo que estaba herido en el hombro.

"Esta cosa tiene buen alcance", dijo Wudagest cuando entró en el vestíbulo, con los ojos en el arma en la mano.Dirigiendo su atención a Naegi, preguntó: "Dime muchacho, ¿dónde está la princesa Sonia?"

"Ella no está aquí, corrió por otro pasillo", dijo Naegi con los dientes apretados. Algo estaba mal su hombro aun le dolía, vio que su herida no se había cerrado, algo estaba mal.

"No puedo decir si eres valiente o estúpido, pero tengo que admitir, muchacho, que me has causado muchos problemas. Tenía la esperanza de utilizarte a ti y a los demás para asegurar el pasaje fuera de Japón, pero parece que todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es matar a la niña y terminar con eso. Es una pena, esperaba ver que el futuro Novoselic que nuestro líder soñaba se haga realidad ", dijo Wudagest.

"Si estás actuando por preocupación por el futuro de Novoselic, ¿por qué quieres matar a Sonia-senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.Su única esperanza ahora era mantener a Wudagest hablando.Esperaba poder detenerse lo suficiente, para ver una apertura y atacar.

"No esperaría que lo entendieras, muchacho. Si bien el resto del mundo ha cambiado, Novoselic se ha negado a ver una verdad simple. Una nación con algo tan corruptible como una monarquía simplemente no puede funcionar", dijo Wudagest.

"No entiendo, para nada. Sonia-senpai siempre está pensando en el futuro de Novoselic. Me contó sobre los cambios que quiere hacer; de lo importante que cree que es comprender otros puntos de vista-", comenzó Naegi.

La autoridad de House Nevermind no está restringida por ninguna ley escrita, legislatura o aduana.Incluso sabiendo eso, la gente de Novoselic sigue a House Nevermind como ovejas.Es por eso que llevaré a cabo la voluntad de nuestro líder y pondré fin a esa amenaza.¡Es nuestra misión!¡Nuestro verdadero llamado a proteger a Novoselic y al mundo y, al hacerlo, garantizar la verdadera paz para todos! "

"No está mintiendo" Sonia pensó, sorprendido,"herealmente cree que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto.¿Hay alguna manera de detener a alguien tan motivado?¿Tengo derecho a intentarlo?"

"Embajador Wudagest, admitiré que siempre existe esa posibilidad, pero eso es todo. Es una posibilidad. No puede saber lo que sucederá en el futuro y yo tampoco. Simplemente digo: 'Sucedió antes, así volverá a suceder. en algún momento, 'es una falacia y creo que lo sabes ", respondió Naegi.

"No trates de engañarme, muchacho. No eres de Novoselic. Nunca has vivido bajo una monarquía absoluta, así que no puedes entenderlo", dijo Wudagest.Estaba claro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Naegi.

"Si estás siendo engañado, es tu líder quien lo está haciendo, no yo. ¿Cómo puedes tú y tu líder hacer algo por amor a Novoselic cuando ni siquiera puedes tener fe en su gente? La familia real no está el problema. Tu líder no puede creer en nadie más que en ellos mismos. Pero Sonia-senpai cree. Esa es la diferencia entre tu líder y Sonia-senpai. Aunque sabe que el camino es difícil, nunca dejará de confiar en ella. gente. Y después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, ahora sé que es el mayor orgullo que puede tener un gobernante ", dijo Naegi."Un poco más" seguía repitiendo en su cabeza.

Cualquier duda que Wudagest causó que Sonia hubiera sido barrida completamente por la fe absoluta de Naegi en ella."Naegi-kun, gracias" pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tú, tú. ¡Deja de intentar engañarme, muchacho!"Wudagest gritó mientras apuntaba a Naegi.

"¡DETENTE!"Sonia gritó cuando salió de su escondite, llamando la atención de Wudagest.Naegi ya estaba listo para mandarlo a volar con un golde de su brazo que aún estaba bien. Pero las persianas metálicas se levantaron y una mancha se precipitó, agarró a Wudagest y le clavó un cuchillo en la garganta.

"Hola Ikusaba-san, llegaste", dijo Naegi al reconocer el desenfoque.

"Estás herido", dijo mientras apretaba más a Wudagest.

"Quítate de encima, niña, sigo siendo el embajador. Un ataque contra mí es un ataque contra Novoselic", dijo Wudagest.Las palabras de Naegi y sus fracasos deben haberlo sacudido más de lo que se dio cuenta, porque olvidó una cosa importante sobre su inmunidad diplomática.

"Embajadora Wudagest, como Princesa de Novoselic, por la presente le relevo de su condición de embajador", dijo Sonia.

Ahora sabiendo que había sido golpeado, pero negándose a ir en silencio, Wudagest apuntó a Naegi nuevamente antes de que el dolor lo atravesara.Enoshima Junko se coló de alguna manera y plantó una de sus botas de tacón alto justo entre las piernas de Wudagest.Ella pronunció las palabras, "Soloyo puedomatarlo", antes de retroceder.

"Aprecio la salvación, Enoshima-san, pero incluso ahora me siento mal por él", dijo Naegi cuando vio el colapso de Wudagest.

"Podría dispararte si te hiciera sentir mejor", sugirió.

"No, gracias, solo mi hombro es suficiente por hoy", dijo Naegi cuando la policía y los miembros del equipo de seguridad de la Embajada entraron al edificio.Un EMT que también había entrado ayudó a Naegi a ponerse de pie.Naegi se dirigió a la EMT y dijo: "La policía y la seguridad necesitan encontrar a Souda-kun, Tanaka-kun, Charles-san, Stanley-san y los otros generales. Deberían ir a la sala de control de seguridad. Pueden llevarlos a los otros terroristas ".

"Nos encargaremos de eso joven, no se preocupe", dijo un miembro del equipo de seguridad que había escuchado a Naegi.

"Este niño y los demás recuperaron la Embajada en unas pocas horas, eso es bastante sorprendente", dijo Naegi a un oficial.Naegi miró hacia afuera y, efectivamente, el sol se estaba poniendo.El tiempo vuela cuando la vida está en peligro,pensó.

"Lo siento joven, pero ¿nombró a cuatro personas y luego dijo algo sobre los generales?"otro miembro de seguridad cuestionado.

"Son ocho hámsters que se parecen a estos cuatro", dijo Sonia mientras sostenía a los Devas Oscuros de la Destrucción.

"También los revisaremos", dijo otro oficial de policía, no muy seguro de qué más decir a eso.

Cuando Naegi y las chicas fueron conducidas fuera del edificio hacia los vehículos de emergencia cercanos, vieron a sus amigos esperándolos.

"¡Makoto-chan! ¡Sonia-chan!"Mioda gritó mientras saludaba para llamar su atención.Ella, Yukizome, Clase 77-B y Clase 78 se habían reunido detrás de una barricada policial.

"Hola a todos", dijo Naegi."Saludaría, pero me duele mover el brazo".

"¿Qué pasó?"Preguntó Maizono.Vio el hombro de Naegi y perdió algo de color en su rostro al igual que algunos de los otros estudiantes.

"El ex embajador intentó dispararme, Naegi-kun me sacó del camino", explicó Sonia.

"El niño es un héroe", dijo una voz familiar.Todos se volvieron para ver a Charles y a los demás acompañados por la policía y los técnicos de emergencias médicas.Los funcionarios de Novoselic parecían haber sido pastados en algunos lugares, pero les había ido mejor que a Naegi.Tanaka y Souda parecían sacudidos, pero por lo demás bien.

"¡Charles! ¡Stanley!"Sonia exclamó alegremente.

"Souda-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, ¿están bien los generales también?"Preguntó Naegi.

Ocho pequeñas cabezas de hámster surgieron de la bufanda de Tanaka en respuesta a la pregunta de Naegi.Sonia entregó los Devas a Tanaka y los Doce Generales del Zodiaco estuvieron nuevamente completos.

"Tuvimos la suerte de que nuestros adversarios estaban distraídos por problemas con las cámaras de vigilancia", dijo Stanley.

Naegi vio a Fujisaki suspirar de alivio y preguntó: "¿Tenemos que agradecerle eso, Fujisaki-kun?"

"La ceremonia se transmitió en vivo, así que Ikusaba-san vino a mí justo después de que tú y Sonia-senpai fueron llevados al edificio. Ella me preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer para sacarte", le dijo Fujisaki mientras señalaba. hacia una computadora portátil que tenía con él.El niño más pequeño miró hacia abajo y dijo: "Ojalá pudiera haber hecho más, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue detener la vigilancia antes de que se dieran cuenta".

"Hiciste un montón de jóvenes, tenían tres personas tratando de contraatacarte. Fue todo lo que pudieron hacer para mantener el edificio cerrado", aseguró Charles al niño pequeño.

"Joven, tenemos que echarle un vistazo a ese hombro", le recordó el EMT que había estado escoltando a Naegi.

"El resto de ustedes también debería ser revisado", dijo uno de los oficiales de policía con los otros ex rehenes.

"Si puedes quitar la bala del hombro de Naegi-kun, tengo algo que se encargará del resto", dijo una nueva voz.El dueño de la voz era una niña un poco mayor que los estudiantes presentes.Tenía el pelo gris pálido y tez enfermiza.

Parecía que gran parte del personal médico reconoció a la niña ya que muchos de sus rostros se iluminaron en reconocimiento y uno dijo: "Kimura-san. Tienes suerte, joven. Todavía tendremos que llevarte al hospital, pero los medicamentos hechos por el farmacéutico definitivo sanarán ese hombro en segundos ".

"Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que revisar al resto de ustedes. Con suerte, ni siquiera necesitarán venir al hospital", dijo otro EMT antes de que ellos y otros cuatro revisaran a los ex rehenes por lesiones graves.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Más tarde esa noche_**

Era tarde en la noche en el dormitorio y cuatro chicas todavía esperaban que Naegi regresara.Tsumiki había dicho que lo iba a esperar en la puerta principal.Ella confiaba en las habilidades de Kimura, pero como enfermera sentía que era su deber revisar el hombro de Naegi por cualquier problema.Eso dejó a Sonia con Ikusaba, Maizono y Mioda.Sonia les contó a los demás lo que había sucedido: sobre la traición de Wudagest;sus motivacionesy lo que Naegi había dicho en respuesta.Durante mucho tiempo después de eso, nadie dijo nada.Sonia parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los demás.Mioda, que a estas alturas ya había tenido suficiente silencio, decidió hablar.

"Sonia-chan, ¿estás bien?"ella preguntó.

"Estoy bastante bien, Mioda-san", dijo Sonia, finalmente mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Estás pensando en lo que pasó?"Preguntó Maizono.

"En cierto modo. Me he dado cuenta", dijo Sonia.

"¿Y eso es?"Ikusaba preguntó.

"Finalmente me di cuenta de quién es Naegi-kun. Tenía mis sospechas, ¡pero ahora estoy convencido de que Naegi-kun es el héroe legendario del que se habla en mi país!"Exclamó Sonia.

"¿Que qué?"Mioda preguntó, confundida.

"La leyenda dice así_: 'el héroe usa una camisa blanca y posee una antena que puede detectar el peligro. Con una cara que carece de características distintivas, traerá luz a la tierra tropical'_ ", explicó Sonia.

"¿En serio?"Ikusaba preguntó, incrédulo.

"No hay error. ¡Esta leyenda debe estar hablando de Naegi-kun! Su cabello parece una antena y puede sentir el peligro. ¡Solo piensa en la frecuencia con la que me ha salvado! Tenía mis dudas debido a su linda cara y su sudadera con capucha cubrió su camisa blanca, pero ahora estoy segura ", explicó Sonia.

"Ella habla en serio", dijo Maizono.

"Según la leyenda, el héroe se parará junto a la princesa y balanceará libremente el Golden Makango", continuó Sonia.Si escuchaba a las otras chicas, había dejado de prestar atención.

"Creo que Makoto-chan dijo que los makangos son animales", dijo Mioda a los demás.

"Eso suena horrible", dijo Maizono, pensando en el pobre makango.

"¡Y luego, la leyenda dice que establecerán algo parecido al orden y la prosperidad del reino!"Sonia terminó.

"Espera, ¿no es el orden real y la prosperidad? ¿Solo un parecido?"Ikusaba preguntó.Sabía por experiencia que no hacía falta un héroe legendario para crear la apariencia de orden y prosperidad.

"Después de todo este tiempo ... ¡Naegi-kun fue mi destino! ¡Debe venir conmigo al Reino Novoselico! ¡Y luego, cuando llegue el momento, capturaremos al Golden Makango!"Dijo Sonia con estrellas en los ojos.

"Espera, Sonia-chan", dijo Mioda.

"Entonces, y solo entonces, será reconocido formalmente como el héroe legendario y podrá gobernar el Novoselic junto a mí", continuó Sonia, ignorando a su compañero de clase.

"Senpai", gruñó Maizono, no muy entusiasmado con otro rival.

"Sin embargo, podría necesitar estudiar un poco más antes de poder convertirse en mi esposo y el Rey de Novoselic. Tendrá que saber 30 idiomas extranjeros, economía, derecho internacional, medicina de diagnóstico ...", dijo Sonia mientras enumeraba lo que Naegi necesitaría. aprender.

"Sonia-senpai, tal vez te equivocas", dijo Ikusaba, tratando de disuadir a la joven princesa de perseguir a Naegi.

"Sí, Makoto-chan no ha traído luz a ninguna tierra tropical", agregó Mioda.

"Entiendo lo que todos están tratando de decir. No soy ajena a cómo se sienten acerca de Naegi-kun", dijo Sonia.

Si Sonia había dicho eso para tranquilizarlos, no funcionó.Las otras tres chicas ahora se estaban preparando para lo que vendría después.

"Creo que tranquilizaría a mi gente si la línea de sangre del legendario héroe continuara. Entonces, cuando sea su esposa legítima, ustedes tres pueden ser sus amantes", dijo Sonia.Si no hubiera parecido tan seria cuando lo dijo, los otros tres habrían pensado que se estaba burlando de ellos.Pero como Sonia hablaba en serio, las tres chicas le dieron una respuesta igual de seria.

"¡NO!"los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**_Mientras_****_ tanto_**

Naegi había vuelto a Hope's Peak hace un rato y se había encontrado con Tsumiki.La enfermera definitiva le había mirado el hombro en cuanto lo vio.No había notado nada malo, pero Naegi le había dicho que aún era sensible.Ella dijo que estaría más que feliz de echarle un vistazo si el problema persistía.Después de darle las gracias, los dos regresaron al dormitorio.

Acababan de abrir la puerta cuando escucharon tres voces gritar: "¡NO!"

Naegi, que había quedado congelada en su lugar por esos gritos, solo pensó:"Me pregunto si debería preocuparme por eso."

* * *

**_En el dormitorio de Naegi_**

"Como aún puede dolerme el hombro, el modo histeria debería haberme curado la herida, y aun siento un poco el dolor en mi hombro. Que eran esas balas" Penso Naegi. "Por suerte todo salió bien, aunque me pregunto qué tipo de balas eran, para que mi modo histeria no logre sanarlo" dijo Naegi

Luego de limpiarse y prepararse para dormir, sintió algo fuerte, como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, se agarró la cabeza, de dolía tanto que grito, pero como los cuartos eran anti-ruido no podían escuchar sus gritos, luego de mucho dolor, se desmayó en la cama.

* * *

**_Dentro de la mente de Naegi_**

"Dónde estoy?" pregunto Naegi, miro a sus alrededores y vio que estaba en una pradera, pero era de noche.

"Al fin tenemos el gusto de conocernos" dijo una voz femenina. Su figura era de una chica con cabello negro con un poco de rojo en ellos, tenía dos alas y una cola, y en propias palabras de Naegi era hermosa.

Naegi se dio cuenta y pregunto "Quién eres tú?" Aun confundido por la situación actual.

"Yo soy uno de los 18 demonios que gobiernan el infierno, soy el demonio llamada 'Histeria, la destrucción' y soy el demonio que está en tu interior" dijo la chica.

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que el modo histeria eres tú?" pregunto Naegi sorprendido

"Si, soy el demonio que te estaba dando sus poderes para que los uses, pero la razón por la decidí aparecerme en frente tuyo es para decirte que debes prepararte." Dijo Histeria

"Prepararme, ¿para qué?" dijo Naegi

"Rómulo y Remo no te dijeron. Ya veo, pues te diré que cada 200 años los 18 demonios que reinamos el infierno, nos enfrentamos en una guerra contra todos, pero como no podemos pelear en el infierno porque destruiríamos nuestro hogar, por lo que decidimos usar a personas que murieron y que nos transfieran dentro de su cuerpo para realizar esta guerra que sigue aún en pie hoy en día." Explico Histeria

Naegi estaba asimilando la información, por lo que pregunto" Porque los 18 demonios están en conflicto entre sí?"

"Esta disputa se generó por decidir quién reinaría el infierno como el demonio supremo, pero siempre nuestra batalla terminaba sin ningún ganador." Respondió Histeria

"Y eso por qué?" pregunto Naegi, sorprendido por el conflicto que aun dura después de tantos años.

"Siempre en la batalla final, en donde siempre solo quedaban los dos demonios más poderosos, junto con sus portadores que eran guerreros poderosos, aun sin los poderes de los demonios; siempre en el choque final de poderes los dos portadores morían y eso se repitió por en todos los enfrentamientos" Dijo Histeria

"Entonces quienes eran los demonios que se enfrentaban en la batalla final?" pregunto Naegi

"Eran yo y el demonio 'Desesperación, la invulnerable'" dijo Histeria. "Al parecer todos los demonios tiene ya un portador y ya comenzó la guerra. Por lo que debes entrenar y volverte más poderoso, para que puedas enfrentarlos a los demás portadores, ten por seguro que los demás portadores son más poderosos que tú. Debes prepararte para las batallas que están por llegar." Agrego Histeria.

"Entonces, como puedo volverme más fuerte? No sé cómo ser aún más fuerte"

"Debes aprender a lograr defenderte sin el modo histeria, tienes que ser mortal aun sin el modo histeria, luego deberás concentrarte en lograr a utilizar el modo historia en su máximo nivel. Tu actualmente solo estas en el nivel 0.5, ni siquiera estas en el nivel 1 en su máximo."

"Bueno espero que logres esto, ya que, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, estate completamente seguro que los demás portadores irán por tus amigos. Con esto me despido, te llamare si hay un portador cerca" dijo Histeria.

* * *

Luego de eso el paisaje mental se estaba deshaciendo y luego de 5 segundos Naegi se despertó, aún era de noche, por lo que decidió volver a dormir, pero poco lo lograba, después de eso, tenía que pensar en qué hacer para que se logre volver fuerte para poder enfrentarse a los demás portadores. "Que va a suceder ahora" pregunto Naegi a la nada.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Hope's Peak Academy, cerca del edificio de educación física_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-martes_**

Las clases habían terminado hace tiempo, pero la Clase 77-B todavía estaba junta.Owari había desafiado a Nidai nuevamente y lo había estado esperando todo el día.Nidai aceptó felizmente, cualquiera que sea la razón, siempre estaba feliz de ayudar a cualquiera con su entrenamiento.El resto de la clase, bueno ...

"No pensé que ninguno de ustedes quisiera ver esto", dijo Nidai.

"Sí, no lo hacemos", respondió Saionji.

"Cada vez que ustedes dos pelean o entrenan o lo que sea, destruyen los terrenos de la escuela y el resto de nosotros tenemos que ayudar a arreglarlo", agregó Souda.

"Nos estamos ahorrando algo de tiempo", terminó el Impostor mientras señalaba unas palas detrás de él y el resto de la clase.

"¡HAHA! Lo siento", se rió Nidai mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.A pesar de reírse de eso, Nidai se sintió un poco mal por causarle problemas a sus compañeros.

"¡Vamos viejo, vamos!"Owari gritó mientras ella cargaba contra él.Ella era rápida, pero Nidai era más rápida cuando la esquivó fácilmente.

"Has sido más rápido, pero tu estilo sigue siendo demasiado sencillo", señaló Nidai.Owari nunca cambió sus tácticas, siempre trató de atacar y dominar a quien fuera su oponente, algo que definitivamente no iba a suceder contra Nidai.

"¡Verás que yo también me hice más fuerte!"Owari gritó mientras cargaba de nuevo.Nidai no esquivó esta vez.Decidió que sería mejor mostrarle a Owari los defectos en sus tácticas.Con ese fin la atrapó y retrocedió.Usando su impulso, él rodó hacia atrás y la envió volando boca abajo a través de algunos arbustos cercanos.Toda la Clase 77-B pronto escuchó lo que sonó como dos personas chocando, un gruñido amortiguado y el sonido de alguien cayendo y golpeando el suelo.Todos corrieron a ver qué había pasado y vieron a Owari sentado en la cara de alguien.Aunque la cara de esa persona estaba oculta bajo la falda de Owari, eran reconocibles gracias a una sudadera verde muy familiar.

Mioda fue la primera en encontrar su voz después de presenciar esta incómoda escena y gritó: "¡Akane-chan, sal de Makoto-chan!"

Owari dio un confundido, "¿Huh?"antes de mirar en qué estaba sentada.Se levantó tan pronto como vio que en realidad estaba sentada sobre alguien.

Naegi sintió que el peso abandonaba su rostro, pero cerró los ojos.Los cerró debido al impacto inicial, pero los cerró nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había aterrizado sobre él.Esto es todo, así es como voy a morir,pensó antes de comenzar a disculparse, "¡Lo siento! ¡No quise ver nada! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

"No me digas que es la primera vez que ves bragas ... ¿eh, Nēju-kun?"Owari cuestionó.

¿Quién es Nēju?Naegi pensó antes de abrir los ojos."En realidad, Senpai, es Naegi. ¿Cómo sigo vivo ahora?"preguntó, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza y no podía mirar a Owari a los ojos.

"Solo déjalo ir chico, así es como es ella", dijo Kuzuryuu.

"¿Por qué estás avergonzado? Quiero decir, esta mañana viste a Asahina-", comenzó Owari.

"¡No quise hacer eso!"Naegi gritó cortándola.

"Ultimate Lucky Pervert", dijo Saionji.

"No, juro que eso fue un accidente y un mal momento", dijo Naegi.Para entonces ya se había puesto de pie y agitaba frenéticamente las manos frente a él.

"Bueno, 'malo' es realmente una cuestión de opinión. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó esta mañana con la encantadora Asahina-san?"Preguntó Hanamura, su nariz sangraba cuando su imaginación se aceleró.Desde el principio aprendió a no pervertir en Asahina cuando Oogami estaba cerca, pero pensó que lo que Oogami no sabía no lo lastimaría.

"¡Nada! ¡No preguntes!"Naegi gritó, esperando que esto terminara la conversación.Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con frustración y vergüenza, una acción que Tsumiki tomó como señal de que estaba sufriendo.

"Ah ¿Estás bien, Naegi-kun?"Tsumiki preguntó.Ella no esperó una respuesta mientras mantenía su cabeza quieta para poder examinarlo adecuadamente.

"Estoy bien, Tsumiki-senpai, solo quiero dejar el tema. Gracias," dijo Naegi mientras le daba a Tsumiki una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Tiene razón. De todos modos, viejo, ¡todavía se supone que debemos pelear!"Owari dijo mirando a Nidai.

"Supongo que si Naegi-kun está bien. Si seguimos adelante después de lastimarlo, me habría dejado un mal sabor de boca", dijo Nidai.

"Terminemos con esto. Cuanto antes terminen ustedes dos, antes podremos limpiar su desorden", dijo Kuzuryuu mientras se dirigía a donde comenzó el combate entre Owari y Nidai.Otros pronto lo siguieron, todos silenciosamente de acuerdo con él.Sin embargo, antes de que Owari se fuera, Naegi la detuvo con una pregunta.

"Owari-senpai, ¿te gustan las donas?"

Naegi pensó que escuchó a uno de los miembros de la Clase 77-B preguntar: "¿En serio solo preguntó eso?"Quienquiera que fuera, era difícil culparlos, mientras que Owari Akane amaba más la carne, nunca había conocido un tipo de comida que no le gustara.

"Ámalos. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguno?"Owari preguntó mientras comenzaba a babear.Todos los pensamientos de luchar contra Nidai habían sido momentáneamente olvidados.

"Solo necesitaba comprobarlo. Lo siento de nuevo", dijo Naegi mientras se iba a hacer lo que sea que había estado tratando de hacer antes.

Owari dio un decepcionado "Aaaahhhh" antes de irse para continuar su lucha.Su molestia por no conseguir comida había provocado que sus ataques fueran más feroces que antes.Algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros de clase, especialmente porque les hizo un gran desastre limpiar.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Esa tarde_**

La cena había terminado hace un tiempo.El pobre Naegi no había podido mirar dos de sus compañeros a los ojos.Saionji y Enoshima se burlaban de él, pero la mayoría de las otras chicas, incluso Koizumi para sorpresa de Naegi, parecían entender que Naegi no era un pervertido y lo defendieron.Se sentía bien saber que las chicas finalmente estaban llegando, incluso si la situación aún estaba lejos de ser ideal.

"Piensa en eso más tarde,se dijo,todavía tienes algo que hacer."Entonces, con una caja en sus manos, miró por todo el dormitorio hasta que encontró a quién estaba buscando."Owari-senpai", la llamó, alertándola de su presencia.

"Oh, ¿estás ...? Espera, ¿cómo te llamas de nuevo?"Owari preguntó cuándo lo vio.

"Soy Naegi Makoto, Senpai", le recordó gentilmente Naegi."Sé que no hemos interactuado mucho, pero he estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo.Incluso me reintroduje hace unas horas"pensó Naegi.

"¡Oh, cierto! Ese tipo suena como tu nombre. Lo siento, lo siento. Me olvido de alguna manera. Lo recordaré más fácilmente si sigues dándome comida o algo", le dijo Owari con una sonrisa.

"¡Soy yo quien cocina las comidas en este dormitorio!"Naegi pensó.Por supuesto, se había ofrecido voluntario para hacerlo para tranquilizar a todos, pero Naegi no pudo evitar sentirse poco apreciado.Haciendo a un lado ese sentimiento, Naegi dijo: "Esto funciona bien entonces. Te compré esto como una disculpa y una oferta de paz".Naegi le tendió la caja que sostenía que Owari pronto agarró.

Owari abrió la caja lo más rápido que pudo y vio, para su deleite, "¡Donuts!"

"Sí, iba a conseguir una caja para que Asahina-san se disculpara con ella por lo que pasó esta mañana. Después de lo que pasó esta tarde, decidí comprar una para ti también. No me iba a sentir bien hasta Sabía que no había mala sangre entre nosotros por lo que sucedió ", explicó Naegi.

"¿Eh? Oh, ¿cuándo viste mis bragas? Sí, estamos bien. Más tarde", dijo Owari mientras dejaba la caja de donas y se preparaba para comer.

"Espera Senpai, ¿podemos hablar un poco?"Preguntó Naegi.¿Realmente no le importa eso?el pensó.No tenía sentido.

Owari echó un vistazo más de cerca a Naegi antes de decir: "Mira, pareces agradable, pero no estoy interesado en alguien que parezca que tiene un bajo poder de lucha. Solo por mirarte, probablemente estés alrededor de un 2. No trato con nada más bajo que la basura, ¿sabes? "

"Está bien, sé que no peleo, aunque tenga un poder demoniaco, pero ay.Quiero decir, supongo que, de una manera indirecta, ella me comparó con Son Goku. Espera, ¿luchando contra el poder?Naegi pensó.Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo parecía extraño sobre lo que dijo Owari."¿Por qué te enfocas en el poder de combate? Eso no importa en la gimnasia, ¿verdad?"preguntó.

En respuesta, Owari preguntó: "¿Gimnasia? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

El hecho de que él pudiera decir que era una pregunta sería confundió a Naegi, por lo que preguntó: "¿No eres el último gimnasta? Quiero decir, así es como te presentaste la primera vez que llegué aquí".

"Oh, eso. Establecer récords y ganar competencias es dinero fácil", dijo felizmente Owari.

"¿Dinero fácil?"Naegi preguntó mientras pensaba:"Sí, no creo que la mayoría de la gente diga que establecer récords y ganar competencias es exactamente dinero "fácil" Senpai."

"Sí, es cierto. Lo he estado haciendo desde que este viejo realmente persistente me convenció de intentarlo. He estado corriendo y saltando por todos lados desde que era un niño", dijo Owari a Naegi.

"Eso se parece mucho al parkour", dijo Naegi.Supuso que eso tenía sentido, dado lo que requería el parkour y lo que la gimnasia requería, no parecía demasiado.

"¡Sí, así es como lo llamó el viejo también! Bueno, no importa cómo se llame. Cuando tienes gente persiguiéndote, naturalmente terminas haciendo parkour cuando estás huyendo de ellos". Deberías intentar perseguirme alguna vez. ¡En serio no me atraparán! "Owari felizmente proclamó.

"¡Lagente te persigue!"¿Para qué?Estoy seguro de que hay una historia allí, pero tal vez no debería entrometerme demasiado ahora,pensó Naegi.Aun así, no pudo evitar preocuparse.¿Qué tipo de vida había vivido Owari?¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar?Aunque parecía tan despreocupada.Pensando que siempre podría pedirle detalles a Owari en otro momento, Naegi simplemente dijo: "Bueno, me alegro de haber tenido esta oportunidad de conversar con Senpai. Espero poder hacerlo nuevamente pronto".

"¿Eh? Oh, claro. Intentaré recordar tu nombre la próxima vez, Neji-kun", dijo Owari.

"Es Naegi, Senpai. Soy Naegi Makoto. Hasta la próxima vez", dijo Naegi cuando se fue.

Finalmente, teniendo la oportunidad de comer las donas que trajo Naegi, Owari las comió."Estas son buenas.Ese tipo, Naegi-kun, parecía agradable.Me pregunto si traerá más comida la próxima vez."Owari pensó mientras visiones de varios alimentos llenaban su mente.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-jueves_**

Naegi tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado.Estaba de pie en la cocina del dormitorio preparando la cena, como lo hacía todos los días a esta hora, y nunca antes había tenido este sentimiento.Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, por lo general sentía una presencia cuando estaba cocinando, pero siempre era breve, y siempre asumía que alguien solo estaba comprobando qué estaba haciendo.Él creía que ese era el caso esta vez también, así que hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo.Tomó un termómetro para carne y comprobó el cerdo frito que estaba preparando.Fue alrededor de esta época cuando sintió algo presionar contra la parte posterior de sus hombros.¿Que es eso?Algo se siente suave pensó cuando se volvió y vio a Owari presionado contra él, mirando por encima del hombro con nostalgia las chuletas de cerdo.Al darse cuenta de lo que se sentía suave, Naegi comenzó a sonrojarse antes de volverse hacia la comida y decir lo más calmado que pudo: "Owari-senpai, ¿puedes retroceder un poco? Sé que es casi la hora de la cena y tienes hambre, pero es muy difícil para mí concentrarme cuando miras por encima de mi hombro ".

"¿Huh? ¡Oh, claro, um, Naegi-kun! ¡Oye, lo hice bien esta vez!"Owari dijo felizmente.

Naegi podía decir que se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.Él solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "Sí, lo hiciste Senpai. Entonces, ¿viniste a ver qué había para cenar?"

"Sí, siempre vengo a revisar la comida", dijo Owari, como si fuera obvio.

Así que tenía razón,pensó Naegi."Bueno, eres más que bienvenido a seguir siendo Senpai, pero necesito poder moverme", le dijo Naegi.

"¿Hay algo listo ahora?"preguntó mientras miraba ansiosamente todo en la cocina.

"Todo debería estar listo pronto, pensé que el curry de katsu sería bueno esta noche", dijo Naegi mientras volvía al trabajo.

Owari parecía que no quería esperar, principalmente porque no lo hizo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que se hizo a un lado y admiró la comida.

Pensando que esta sería una buena oportunidad para aprender sobre Owari, Naegi preguntó: "Owari-senpai, ¿dónde creciste?"

"Un lugar de basura donde la gente horrible está unida. De donde no es extraño encontrar un cadáver en el basurero por la mañana", dijo Owari, su tono era el de una persona hablando sobre el clima.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo Naegi, no es que hubiera mucho que decir.

"¿Ah, por qué?"Preguntó Owari, confundido.

"Es solo, estoy seguro de que te hizo duro, pero aún así debe haber sido realmente difícil", explicó Naegi.No puedo decir si realmente no ve nada malo en ello o si simplemente está insensible,pensó.

"Sí, nunca tuvimos dinero, así que hice lo que pude para ganar dinero en efectivo. Incluso vendí mis bragas usadas a este ruidoso cerdo que seguía gritando:" ¡Bragas! ¡Bragas! "Para cuando pude trabajar legalmente a tiempo parcial, ya no tenía que huir ", le dijo Owari.

Owari puede no haber encontrado nada extraño en eso, pero Naegi estaba mortificada."Eso es lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida.Por un lado, me alegro de que haya recibido dinero, pero comprar las bragas de una niña menor de edad está mal"pensó Naegi.Decidiendo cambiar de tema, Naegi preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de trabajos a tiempo parcial hiciste?"

"Bueno, hice muchas cosas. Por alguna razón, los novios de mi madre siempre me empujaron a hacer trabajos extraños", comenzó Owari.

Tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar esto,pensó Naegi.

Owari continuó: "Al principio, uno de ellos me dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era servir comida. Pero nunca esperé que me dijera que lo hiciera así".

Está bien, no hay nada malo en ser camarera, pero ... ¿qué ... hizo ... ella ...?No lo hicieron ... No deberían haberlo hecho ... Le dijeron que ..., Naegi estaba teniendo problemas para formar pensamientos coherentes cuando se dio cuenta de él.

Owari pareció notar que algo preocupaba a Naegi y preguntó: "¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tal vez me equivoque"pensó Naegi.Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero preguntó de todos modos: "Owari-senpai, ¿te pidieron que ...?"No pudo terminar.

Cuando parecía que Naegi no iba a terminar su pregunta, Owari dijo: "Bueno, de todos modos, no sabía qué hacer. Quiero decir, me dijo que lo hiciera sin mis bragas, ¿sabes? Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que pueda hacer algo así ".

"¡Absolutamente!"Naegi dijo mientras asentía.Se sintió aliviado de que parecía que Owari no había sido explotado.

El alivio de Naegi fue de corta duración, ya que Owari dijo: "¡Lo sé! ¡Eso definitivamente le enfriaría el estómago!"

"¡Ese no es el punto! Eso suena como un negocio de JK. ¡Eso significa que fue un aseo de niños! ¡Nadie te tocó!"Naegi gritó.

Para Owari, parecía que Naegi lo había perdido."¿Qué? Hombre, eres molesto. ¿Ya está lista la comida?"Owari preguntó.Naegi sabía que no estaba bromeando, podía escuchar la irritación en su voz, pero aún no estaba listo para dejarlo pasar.

"Senpai, después de que sucedió, ¿le dijiste a la policía?"preguntó.

"No necesitaba hacerlo. No soy débil", dijo Owari.

"Nunca dije que lo fuera, Senpai", dijo Naegi, defendiéndose.

"¡No necesito que alguien me proteja y no necesito que la gente se preocupe por mí!"Owari gritó."Así es, nadie habría ayudado de todos modos.Y si nadie ayudaría entonces, no ayudarán ahora.Soy el único en quien puedo confiar" pensó Owari mientras comenzaba a irse.

"Senpai, espera. L-lo siento, reaccioné así, pero créeme tengo una razón", dijo Naegi.Quería que todos se llevaran bien.No quería darle a Owari una razón para que no le gustara, así que había algo que tenía que decirle.

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Owari, todavía claramente molesto.

"Hasta que me hice hermano mayor, me di cuenta del peligro en que Komaru podría haber estado, quiero decir, por lo general, cuando un pervertido como ese irrumpe en una casa, generalmente no se detiene a ver dormir a las niñas.Así que supongo que tuvimos suerte, pero me dejó una impresión duradera.Me siento muy convencido de que las personas se aprovechen de las chicas jóvenes porque alguien a quien amo podría fácilmente convertirse en una víctima.No quiero que mis amigos estén en esa posición tampoco, nadie debería ser puesto en esa posición ", dijo Naegi a Owari.Me siento muy convencido de que las personas se aprovechen de las chicas jóvenes porque alguien a quien amo podría fácilmente convertirse en una víctima.No quiero que mis amigos estén en esa posición tampoco, nadie debería ser puesto en esa posición ", dijo Naegi a Owari.Me siento muy convencido de que las personas se aprovechen de las chicas jóvenes porque alguien a quien amo podría fácilmente convertirse en una víctima.No quiero que mis amigos estén en esa posición tampoco, nadie debería ser puesto en esa posición ", dijo Naegi a Owari.

Los ojos de Owari se suavizaron ante la historia de Naegi."Bueno, supongo que lo entiendo, pero estoy bien. Después de todo, soy fuerte", dijo, ya no molesta.

"Sé que eres Senpai, no me enojé porque creo que eres débil, lo hice porque me importas. Sé que no nos conocemos tan bien, pero realmente quiero que estemos amigos ", dijo Naegi.

"Podemos ser amigos, pero no necesito que alguien se preocupe por mí", dijo Owari.Sin embargo, se sintió un poco agradable ... ¡NO!Estoy bien sola,pensó.

"No puedo prometer que no me preocuparé Senpai".Naegi dijo con una sonrisa, la conversación anterior casi olvidada.Naegi luego recordó que aún necesitaba preparar la cena y le preguntó a Owari: "Senpai, la cena está casi lista, ¿puedes ir a buscar a los demás?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Hola a todos, ven a comer!"Owari gritó cuando salió de la cocina.Esa cálida sensación de saber que a alguien le importaba la confundió, y cuando se confundió, tuvo hambre, y Owari Akane no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie retrasara su próxima comida.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Séptima Semana de Clases-Domingo_**

Era esa época de la semana otra vez.Todos los domingos por la mañana, después del desayuno, Owari atacaba la nevera del dormitorio para que le quedaran sobras para llevar a casa.Alimentar a sus siete hermanos menores era una tarea difícil por una miríada de razones.La mitad de ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para cocinar y los que tenían la edad suficiente nunca hicieron nada comestible, no es que ella fuera mucho mejor.Desde que Naegi había llegado a Hope's Peak Academy, ahora había suficientes sobras para complementar su situación alimentaria cada semana.La mayoría de la gente pensaba en Owari Akane como un devorador voraz que no dejaría un trozo de comida, y eso era cierto.Lo que la mayoría no sabía era que protegía lo que llamaría "pequeñas cosas hambrientas".Nunca tocaba la comida una vez que estaba en el plato de otra persona durante las er era lo más importante después de todo,robar comida que alguien iba a comer estaba mal.Era una forma de pensar bastante simplista, pero así es como Owari lo vio.También creía que una vez que la comida calificaba como "sobrante" era un juego limpio, y por eso estaba en la cocina ahora.

"Oh, esto fue bueno, les encantará esto.Algo de eso también.No puedo olvidar la cena de anoche"pensó Owari mientras miraba todas sus elecciones.Fue interrumpida cuando una voz la llamó.

"¿Owari-senpai?"

Owari giró la cabeza y vio a Naegi parada allí mirándola."Oh, hola Naegi-kun, ¿cómo te va?"ella saludó.

"Está bien. Solo vine a buscar algo de beber", respondió Naegi.Mirando la comida que Owari había sacado de la nevera, preguntó: "Eso es demasiado para un aperitivo, ¿verdad, Senpai?"

"Por supuesto que no. Esto es normal en casa. No puedes sobrevivir si no comes cuando puedes", respondió Owari.

Dado que Owari había mencionado su hogar, Naegi decidió que ahora era un buen momento para preguntar: "Owari-senpai, me he estado preguntando sobre esto por un tiempo, ¿cómo es tu hogar?"

Owari, que no vio daño al responder, dijo: "¿Hm? No es un gran problema. La única gran diferencia es que tengo unos siete hermanos y hermanas pequeños, y mis padres no trabajan".

Si bien Naegi sentía curiosidad por lo que Owari había dicho sobre sus padres, había algo más por lo que sentía curiosidad."No sabía que eras una hermana mayor, Senpai. Siete ¿eh? Eso es mucho", dijo.

Owari simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de explicar: "¿Sabes cómo cada vez que tienes una nueva mamá o papá, también tienes nuevos hermanos? Bueno ... es por eso que no sé exactamente cuántos hermanos tengo".

"No Senpai, no lo sé"pensó Naegi con tristeza.Naegi estaba agradecido por esta visión de la personalidad de Owari, entre esto y su conversación anterior, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo difícil que había sido la vida de Owari.Naegi hizo a un lado ese sentimiento y preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿tomaste trabajos a tiempo parcial para ayudar a mantener a tu familia?""Bueno, si es verdad que sus padres no trabajan, entonces ella sería la única proveedora, pero probablemente debería actuar con cuidado con eso"pensó Naegi.

"Sí. Tengo que alimentar a los pequeños, ya sabes. Cuando tenía mi trabajo de camarera, a veces robaba ... quiero decir, tomaba prestados los restos para llevar a casa. Me pagaban un salario por hora y también recibía propinas, lo cual fue bastante dulce ", dijo Owari con orgullo.Recordando otros detalles, agregó: "Ah, y también tengo que mantenerme las bragas puestas. No dejé que los clientes me pusieran en bote tampoco".

"Ciertamente espero que no. Realmente no deberías hablar de mantener tus bragas tan casualmente", Naegi no levantó la voz, pero estaba claro que estaba enojado. Ha Naegi le costaba mantener su modo histeria apagado, con esto era imposible no sentir ira.

"¿Por qué está tan enojado?¡Correcto!Esa cosa con el pervertido maestro de su hermana"pensó Owari."Oh ... ya veo ... U-Um ... lo siento ..." dijo Owari.

"Usted no es el que debería disculparse, Senpai los novios de tu madre; Ese tipo que vende sus bragas a; cualquiera que pedirle que espere tablas sin ropa interior o al traslado en bote ellos,él es quien debeuna disculpa. Y estoy. lo siento, me sigo enojando. No estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado con ellos, a pesar de que no sirve de nada ahora ", explicó Naegi."Sin embargo, el hecho de que todo esto haya sucedido en el pasado no lo hace menos irritante"pensó Naegi.

"Ya sabes, me han regañado así antes. Cuando estaba esperando en las mesas, había un viejo tipo extraño que solía venir todo el tiempo. Era un entrenador de gimnasia. Realmente no me gustaban los deportes, y especialmente no gimnasia, pero no importa cuánto lo golpeé y pateé, él era bastante persistente. De hecho, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Me decía que tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era un viejo muy serio. amigo, pero gracias a él pude mudarme con mis hermanos y encontrar un nuevo hogar para nosotros ", dijo Owari.

"No creo que sea apropiado que un hombre adulto le diga a una niña menor de edad que tiene un cuerpo increíble, pero mientras eso sea todo lo que hizo ..."pensó Naegi.Naegi luego dijo: "Sí, suena como un viejo sucio, pero me alegro de que las cosas hayan funcionado para ti. Siempre y cuando mantenga sus manos para sí mismo".

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, lo hizo", dijo Owari.

Naegi dio un suspiro de alivio antes de decir: "Bien".Mirando la comida que Owari había sacado, Naegi preguntó: "¿Es esta comida para tus hermanos y hermanas?"

"Sí, los he estado tomando lo que quedaba cada semana. Realmente les gusta tu comida", dijo Owari.

Naegi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso cuando escuchó eso, incluso si realmente nunca hizo nada demasiado elegante.Mirando de nuevo las sobras, Naegi no pudo evitar preguntar: "Senpai, esta comida puede durar un día o dos, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto de la semana?"

"Por lo general, recurrimos a la taza de ramen, comida que se puede calentar en el microondas, comida que no necesita ser cocinada o pedir comida para llevar", respondió Owari encogiéndose de hombros.

Owari no había dado detalles, pero una imagen de siete mini-Owari comiendo Doritos para la cena flotó en la mente de Naegi cuando dijo: "comida que no necesita ser cocinada".Fue en parte por eso, y en parte porque Naegi era una persona útil en general, que Naegi dijo: "Owari-senpai, si quieres, puedo ir contigo y tal vez ver si puedo preparar las comidas de tus hermanos para la semana "No tengo nada planeado para hoy y estaría encantado de hacerlo. Tal vez incluso pueda enseñarles a algunos de los niños mayores una receta simple o dos".

La mayoría de la gente probablemente habría aceptado la oferta de Naegi de inmediato, y Owari se sintió tentado.Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente no tuvo las experiencias de la infancia de Owari y el extraño tipo de racha independiente que le dieron.Cuando era niña, Owari se moría de hambre regularmente y, como resultado, aprendió a buscar comida constantemente, a menudo de la basura por la que tenía que luchar con otras personas, y de cualquier otro lugar, como nueces y huevos de pájaros de árboles y pequeños animales que logró atrapar.A veces la golpeaban y a menudo la perseguían hombres y una vez un perro callejero, aunque esto se detuvo después de que se volvió más fuerte que sus o su propia casa era tan pobre, tenía la costumbre de descansar en las bibliotecas durante los inviernos y los veranos, porque había aire acondicionado, agua gratis y baños a diferencia de su casa.A través de todo esto,nadie la ayudó, y ella aprendió a confiar en sí misma.Hacer algo por la bondad del corazón no era algo que sucediera en su mundo.

Por otro lado, Owari tenía un profundo amor por sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños.Ella siempre hacía todo lo posible para hacerlos felices, y estaba claro desde el primer fin de semana del año escolar que la comida cocinada por Naegi Makoto los hacía felices.Para ser justos, habían disfrutado la comida de los restaurantes en los que solía trabajar y la comida de Hanamura cuando había podido llevarla a casa.Le rompió el corazón ver lo decepcionados que estaban cuando dejó de traer las sobras a casa, pero ya no trabajaba como camarera y gracias a Saionji, la mayoría de la Clase 77-B ya no estaba permitida en la cocina de la escuela.Incluso ahora, Hanamura fue supervisado cuidadosamente cuando estaba en la cocina de la escuela y sus ingredientes estaban sujetos a controles aleatorios.Las sobras de Naegi habían traído sonrisas a sus caras, algo que Owari apreciaba.Si Naegi les ofreciera cocinar para ellos, probablemente los haría muy felices, y no tendría que preocuparse si pudieran comer o no.Entonces Owari decidió: "Los pequeños probablemente lo disfrutarían, tan bien, supongo.Si los hace felices, entonces le daré lo que quiera más tarde."Con su decisión tomada, Owari se volvió hacia Naegi y le dijo: "Muy bien, déjame terminar aquí y luego iremos".

"Está bien, déjame coger mi billetera y mi teléfono y luego te ayudaré a llevar todo esto. Tal vez hay algunos refrigeradores o algo en lo que podamos poner las sobras. Todo debería mantenerse, pero cuando se trata de inocuidad alimentaria "Más vale prevenir que curar", dijo Naegi al salir de la cocina.Según lo que dijo Owari-senpai, podríamos necesitar hacer algunas compras,pensó Naegi, agradecido de que sus padres le enviaran dinero.

* * *

**_Afueras de Hikarimachi_**

**_Higashi Ward, Hiroshima, Prefectura de Hiroshima, más tarde esa mañana_**

No tardó mucho en llegar a la zona del vecindario de Owari en tren, pero el viaje a su hogar real fue largo para Naegi.Los dos llevaban una hielera de sobras cada uno, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que el viaje se sintiera largo.Naegi lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza, los hermanos de Owari no vivían exactamente en la parte más bonita de la ciudad.No era un barrio pobre, pero había un barrio rojo cerca, lo que lo hacía un lugar difícil.Una vez que la gente vio a Naegi, sus ojos estaban pegados a él."¿Es realmente tan obvio que no soy de por aquí?"Se preguntó Naegi.Supuso que, si viviera por aquí, también sería cauteloso con los exteriores, pero no creía que pareciera que causaría problemas."Supongo que no les gustan los extraños por aquí", murmuró Naegi.No lo hizo

"Estarás bien si estás conmigo, saben lo que les haré si intentan algo", dijo Owari mientras se acercaban a un edificio de apartamentos.

El edificio parecía haber visto días mejores, pero no parecía estar en peligro de ser condenado.La pintura se estaba despegando;las bombillas necesitaban ser reemplazadas, y las ventanas estaban rayadas hasta el infierno, pero no había nada que pareciera ser motivo de preocupación inmediata.El único problema real parecía ser la ubicación, estaba justo en el límite del barrio rojo.

Owari abrió el camino y subió unos tramos de escaleras antes de detenerse en una puerta.Ella colocó su refrigerador a un lado antes de sacar una llave de su bolsillo.Después de que ella abrió y abrió la puerta, dijo: "Hola, mocosos, he vuelto".

Naegi escuchó siete voces gritar, "¡Akane-nee!"seguido por el sonido de correr.Resultó que la imagen mental de Naegi de más temprano en el día había sido bastante precisa, los hermanos y hermanas de Owari de hecho parecían versiones más pequeñas de ella.Hubo diferencias en el color de los ojos y diferencias minúsculas en los rasgos faciales, pero nadie pudo negar el parecido familiar.El mismo cabello desordenado, la misma piel bronceada, definitivamente estaban relacionados con Owari Akane.

La emoción que tenían los niños al ver a su hermana se vio atenuada por su cautela hacia Naegi.El mayor, un niño de unos trece años que parecía una versión masculina de Owari, pero con los ojos marrones preguntó: "Akane-nee, ¿quién es?"

"Encantado de conocerlos a todos. Soy Naegi Makoto, y voy a la Academia Hope's Peak con Owari-senpai", dijo Naegi.Le hubiera gustado saludar y ofrecer un apretón de manos, pero la nevera que sostenía lo impidió.

"Vive en el dormitorio conmigo y las chicas, creo que es algo acerca de su suerte. Él es el encargado de la comida", explicó Owari.

"Cocino, mantengo la casa y ocasionalmente actúo como un hombre práctico, pero se supone que soy el mejor estudiante afortunado de mi año", agregó Naegi.

El niño más pequeño, un niño de cinco años que también tenía ojos marrones, preguntó: "¿Eres el novio de Akane-nee?"

"No, él solo está aquí porque se ofreció a cocinar para ti", dijo Owari entre risas.

Los ojos de los niños se iluminaron cuando dijo eso.Algunos incluso preguntaron emocionados, "¿En serio?"

"Sí, Owari-senpai me dijo que te gustó lo que hice en el dormitorio, así que pensé que te gustaría aún más fresco. También me gustaría preparar comidas para tus hijos durante la semana y tal vez enseñarles algo de que cocines cosas simples por tu cuenta ", explicó Naegi, sintiendo de repente la presión de su entusiasmo.

Cualquier inquietud que los niños puedan haber sentido por Naegi debe haber desaparecido después de que él les haya dicho eso porque el niño mayor se adelantó y dijo: "Soy Owari Sadaharu, tengo trece años y estoy a cargo cuando Akane-nee no está alrededor. Encantado de conocerte Makoto-nii ".

"También es un placer conocerte, Owari-kun. Me acabo de dar cuenta, esto podría ser un poco confuso", dijo Naegi al darse cuenta de que no podía referirse a todos los niños por su apellido."Makoto-nii ¿eh?Se encariñaron conmigo bastante rápido"pensó Naegi, no es que le importara.

"Puedes llamarme Sadaharu-kun, Makoto-nii", dijo Sadaharu.Hizo un gesto hacia sus otros hermanos y dijo: "Desde el mayor hasta el menor hay Sayuri".

"Hola", saludó una niña de once años con el mismo color de ojos que Owari.

"Natsuko"

"Hola", dijo una niña no mayor de diez años con timidez.También se parecía a su hermana mayor, pero su personalidad era ciertamente diferente.

"Tatsunori"

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo un chico de ojos azules.Parecía tener solo nueve años.

"Mari"

"¿Podemos llamarte Mako-nii?"preguntó una niña de siete años.La mayor diferencia entre ella y su hermana mayor era que sus ojos eran negros.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, Mari-chan", le dijo Naegi.Recibió una dulce sonrisa a cambio.

"Ataru"

"Mako-nii nos cocinará, ¡eso es genial!"exclamó un niño de unos seis años.Sus ojos eran de color avellana.

"Y el más joven es Suguru", terminó Sadaharu.

"¿Qué vas a hacer para nosotros, Mako-nii?"Suguru preguntó.

"Bueno, tendré que ver con qué tengo que trabajar. ¿Qué tal si todos ustedes ayudan a su Nee-chan a desempacar lo que hay en estos refrigeradores? y se lo haré saber", dijo Naegi

"Está bien", dijo Suguru.

"Sígueme a la cocina", dijo Owari mientras comenzaba a caminar con una hielera en sus brazos.Naegi la siguió con el otro refrigerador y los niños los siguieron a los dos.

La cocina era más pequeña que la del dormitorio, pero tenía todo lo que Naegi necesitaba.Ahora solo necesitaba ver lo que tenía a mano.Mientras los Owaris desempacaban las sobras, Naegi miró la comida que ya estaba en el departamento.Una vez que terminó, dijo: "La situación de la comida no es mala, pero todavía parece que tenemos que hacer un viaje a la tienda antes de que pueda hacer todo lo que prometí".

"Lo escuchaste. Terminemos. Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podremos comer", dijo Owari mientras ella y sus hermanos aceleraban.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que Owari, Naegi y los niños se dirigieran al supermercado más cercano, Naegi sacó unos trozos de papel y dijo: "Owari-senpai, Sadaharu-kun, Sayuri-chan, nos separamos y consiga todo en una de estas listas. Hay una para alimentos básicos, frutas y verduras, carne y pescado ".

"Mako-nii, ¿qué pasa con las bebidas y bocadillos?"Mari preguntó.

"Puse bebidas en la lista con los alimentos básicos, Mari-chan. Sin embargo, antes de que comamos bocadillos, creo que deberíamos ver cuánto costará todo", explicó Naegi.

"Está bien", dijo ella.

"¡Quiero ir con Mako-nii!"Ataru gritó.

"Cálmate Ataru," Sadaharu lo reprendió.

"Está bien. Ataru-chan, eres más que bienvenido a venir conmigo", dijo Naegi.

"¿Puedo venir también?"Mari preguntó.

"Ciertamente puedes, Mari-chan", respondió Naegi.Sosteniendo las listas, dejó que los otros grupos elijan primero.Sadaharu obtendría pescado;Sayuri y Tatsunori estaban a cargo de las frutas y verduras;Owari, Suguru y Natsuko obtendrían carne;y Naegi obtendría alimentos básicos.

"Está bien, unámonos cuando terminemos", dijo Naegi mientras él, Ataru y Mari se iban a comprar lo que estaba en su lista.

"Bueno, ustedes, los niños, lo escucharon. Acéptenlo. Y no hablen con nadie que no conozcan que no lleve una etiqueta con su nombre", dijo Owari.

"Está bien Akane-nee", respondieron Sadaharu, Sayuri y Tatsunori antes de irse de compras.

Unos minutos más tarde y Owari, Natsuko y Suguru habían terminado de conseguir la carne que Naegi había puesto en su lista de compras."Está bien, vamos a buscar a los demás", dijo Owari, antes de que ella y los otros dos se pusieran a hacer eso.

Suguru, que había estado callado por un rato, preguntó: "¿Akane-nee?"

"¿Qué es Suguru?"Owari preguntó.

"¿Es esto lo que es tener un kaa-san y un otou-san?"Suguru preguntó.

Todo lo que Owari pudo decir en respuesta a eso fue: "¿Eh?"

"Si Akane-nee es nuestra onee-chan y nos cuida como un okaa-san, ¿eso hace a Mako-nii como un otou-san?"Preguntó Natsuko.Ella y Suguru habían estado pensando lo mismo aparentemente.

"Quiero decir, supongo, pero ¿por qué mencionar esto? Pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de ustedes mismos", dijo Owari, un poco a la defensiva.

"Lo haces Akane-nee", dijo Suguru.

"Pensamos que sería bueno que alguien también te cuidara", dijo Natsuko.

Owari probablemente habría explotado a cualquiera por sugerir tal cosa, pero sus hermanos sacaron su lado más tranquilo y suave."Realmente no necesito que alguien haga eso, soy lo suficientemente fuerte por mi cuenta", dijo.¡Eso suena bastante lin-no!Nadie me cuidó antes, tuve que hacerlo todo por mí mismo.Estoy bien, puedo cuidar de mi familia por mi cuenta.Si estar cerca de Naegi hace felices a los niños, entonces está bien, puede venir, pero realmente no necesito su ayuda y no necesito que alguien me cuide.Soy fuerte, pensó Owari obstinadamente.

"¡Senpai!"

"¡Natsuko-nee!"

"¡Suguru!"

Tres voces diferentes llamaron y Owari vio a Naegi y al resto de su familia acercándose a ella.Aparentemente, todos habían terminado antes que ella.

"Oye", saludó Owari.Lo que su hermano y hermana habían dicho la había sacudido un poco, pero ella lo empujó.

"Muy bien, ¡ahora podemos conseguir bocadillos!"Ataru felizmente exclamó.

"Solo déjame revisar algunas cosas Ataru-chan", dijo Naegi.Sacó su teléfono que tenía la aplicación de la calculadora abierta y agregó el costo de las carnes al total."Y el impuesto a las ventas del 8% y tenemos ... bueno, déjenme revisar mi billetera", dijo Naegi mientras comprobaba cuánto dinero tenía en él."Creo que tenemos suficiente para que cada uno de ustedes tenga algo que desee", les dijo a los niños.

Tres voces muy jóvenes exclamaron:

"¡Galletas!"

"¡Caramelo!"

"¡Helado!"

"Los conseguiremos, pero todos solo obtendremos una cosa, de lo contrario no tendremos suficiente", explicó Naegi.

"¿Tu familia es rica o algo así?"Owari preguntó, preguntándose cómo Naegi podría permitirse los cuatro carros de comestibles.

"¿Eh? Oh, no, es solo que, ya que no estoy en casa, mis padres me han estado enviando cantidades generosas de dinero. Sin embargo, tenía algunos ahorros antes de venir a Hope's Peak, y lo único que compré fueron esas flores para El show de Mioda-senpai. Solo pensé que debería pagar esta vez porque quería obtener más para cuando les enseñe a algunos de los niños cómo cocinar ", explicó Naegi.

"Mientras no nos trates como a un caso de caridad", dijo Owari.Estaba agradecida, como no podía estarlo, alguien le estaba comprando comida a ella y a sus hermanos, pero no quería compasión.

"Lo siento si le di esa impresión, Senpai. Es solo que cuando escuché acerca de sus hermanos no pude evitarlo. Tengo una debilidad por los niños y quería estar seguro de que estaban comiendo bien. Escorbuto, beriberi, raquitismo y cosas similares siguen siendo reales ", dijo Naegi.

"¿Qué, qué y qué?"Owari preguntó.

"Bueno, Tsumiki-senpai y posiblemente Hanamura-senpai, podrían decirle más, pero la respuesta corta es que son enfermedades causadas por deficiencia de vitaminas, a menudo como resultado de malos hábitos alimenticios. El escorbuto es una enfermedad resultante de la falta de vitamina C. Beriberi, es la forma severa y crónica de deficiencia de tiamina, una condición médica de bajos niveles de vitamina B1. El raquitismo es una condición causada más comúnmente por una deficiencia de vitamina D. Ya no vemos muchos de ellos, al menos no en Japón, y tus hermanos probablemente no estén en peligro de conseguir ninguno de esos, pero probablemente aún no sea la mejor idea vivir de una taza de ramen, cenas congeladas y alimentos que no necesitan cocinarse ", explicó Naegi.

"No lo sabía, pensé que era suficiente con tener comida", dijo Owari con tristeza.Se sintió mal porque la salud de sus hermanos podría haber estado en peligro por no comer bien.

Naegi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Owari y dijo: "Senpai, eres una hermana que ha sido ascendida a madre. Has logrado criar a siete maravillosos hermanos tú sola. Todos cometen errores, y como dije, no lo hacemos piensa en estas cosas porque son muy raras en Japón. No te hace menos sorprendente, así que no pienses que sí ".

Owari no sabía si eran esas palabras o la mano de Naegi, pero no pudo evitar pensar:"Él es tan cálido.Tal vez está bien depender de ... ¡NO!"A pesar de su reprimenda interna de sí misma, ella todavía dijo: "Gracias Naegi-kun. Eres un tipo muy agradable".

"Solo dije la verdad, Senpai", le dijo Naegi.

El resto de la familia de Owari vio esto y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que alguien como Naegi Makoto hubiera entrado en sus vidas.

Después de salir y regresar a la casa de Owari, todos se pusieron a guardar la comida.Una vez hecho esto, Naegi llevó a Sadaharu, Sayuri, Natsuko y Tatsunori a un lado para una rápida lección.

"Está bien, tenemos arroz basmati, agua, filetes de res, cebollas rojas y verdes, salsa de soya, salsa de ostras, azúcar, sal y caldo dashi. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar lo que estamos haciendo?"preguntó.

"¿Gyudon?"Preguntó Natsuko.

"Así es, Natsuko-chan. Ahora, la receta generalmente requiere sake y mirin para la salsa, pero se puede preparar con la misma facilidad sin ella. Lo cual es bueno porque ninguno de nosotros puede comprar legalmente sake o mirin", dijo Naegi.

"¿Pero por qué Gyudon?"Sadaharu preguntó.

"Bueno, puede que no sea el lugar más fácil para comenzar, pero no es el más difícil. Además, aunque prefiero el curry, Gyudon tiene mucho valor sentimental para mí. Mi Otou-san solía hacerlo cada vez que Okaa- san estaba enfermo y teníamos que arreglárnoslas solos. Él siempre cantaba esta pequeña canción de este anime que veía de pequeño ", dijo Naegi con cariño.

"¿Que canción?"Tatsunori preguntó.

"A ver si lo recuerdo, creo que fue:

"Todo lo que necesito es gyudon durante los próximos 300 años ... ¡Rápido, delicioso y barato también!"Naegi cantó, para deleite de los niños en la cocina.

"Eso es gracioso", dijo Sayuri entre risas.

"Sí, siempre lo hizo por Komaru y por mí, siempre nos hizo sonrió", dijo Naegi al recordar todos sus recuerdos con su familia.Se detuvo cuando consideró la situación de la familia Owari, estos niños nunca habían tenido padres reales, Owari tuvo que tomar el relevo.Naegi siempre supo que amaba a su familia, pero nunca supo cuánto podía apreciarlos hasta ahora.Volviendo a la tarea en cuestión, Naegi dijo: "Está bien Sadaharu-kun, tú haces gyudon; Sayuri-chan estará a cargo de la sopa de miso; Natsuko y Tatsunori, ustedes dos necesitan hacer suficiente ensalada de repollo para todos. Ahora estoy voy a explicar todo paso a paso y luego te prepararé las comidas para el resto de la semana y dejaré las instrucciones de cocción. Si te quedas atascado o parece que tienes problemas, no temas preguntar por ayuda

"¡Hai, Mako-nii!"exclamaron tres voces fuertes mientras el tímido Natsuko solo asintió.

* * *

Mientras Naegi estaba ocupada en la cocina con algunos de sus hermanos menores mayores, Owari les hacía compañía a los otros tres.Todos se habían acostumbrado a Naegi bastante rápido, pero Mari, Ataru y Suguru parecían realmente disfrutar de tener a Naegi cerca.A Owari no le habría importado eso, pero por el hecho de que sus hermanos parecían tener una impresión equivocada sobre su relación con Naegi.

"Akane-nee, ¿te casarás con Mako-nii algún día?"Mari preguntó.

"No, Mari, no lo hare. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes hoy? Él no es mi novio, solo vive conmigo y con las chicas en nuestro dormitorio", explicó Owari.Sin embargo, parecía inútil decirles lo contrario, los niños más pequeños realmente parecían querer que su hermana estuviera junto con Naegi.

"¡No dejes que las otras chicas te ganen Akane-nee!"Ataru exclamó.Si no hubiera tenido seis años, uno tendría razones para creer que estaba tratando de atraer la naturaleza competitiva de su hermana.

"Si estuviéramos compitiendo, no lo haría. ¿A ustedes realmente les gusta tanto?"Preguntó Owari, recibiendo tres asentimientos a cambio.

"Es realmente agradable", dijo Suguru.

"Él sabe cocinar", agregó Ataru.

"Él sabe lo genial que eres, Akane-nee", terminó Mari.

Un sonrojo llegó a las mejillas de Owari al recordar lo que Naegi había dicho en la tienda.Owari sería la primera en admitir que no le gustaba pensar mucho, muchas personas pensaban que era tonta, pero sabía que había algo diferente en Naegi.Lamentablemente, su terquedad, nacida de su dura vida, no le permitió aceptar eso por completo.

"¡La comida está lista!"La voz de Sadaharu llamó.

Mientras Owari y los niños se dirigían a la cocina para almorzar, notaron lo bien que olía todo.

"¿Ustedes niños hicieron todo esto?"Owari preguntó al ver la comida extendida.

"Mako-nii ayudó, pero logramos hacer la mayor parte", dijo Sayuri con orgullo mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas.

"Recogieron todo bastante rápido, me impresionó. Pude terminar el trabajo de preparación para sus comidas esta semana antes de lo esperado debido a eso", dijo Naegi.Por su voz, se notaba que también estaba orgulloso de los niños.

¡Tan pronto como todos estuvieron listos, hubo un coro de "Itadakimasu!"antes de que todos comenzaran a comer, para sorpresa de todos, incluso los niños que habían cocinado la comida, todo estaba delicioso.Puede haber habido margen de mejora, la salsa estaba un poco mezclada de manera desigual, pero ahora parecía que Owari tenía algo menos de qué preocuparse cuando estaba en Hope's Peak.

"Ustedes cuatro hicieron un excelente trabajo por primera vez, todos deberían estar orgullosos", dijo Naegi después del almuerzo.

"No sé si podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti, Mako-nii", dijo Tatsunori.

"Todos necesitan al menos un poco de ayuda la primera vez, pero creo que ustedes, los niños, han tenido un buen comienzo", dijo Naegi.Mirando la hora, Naegi preguntó: "Owari-senpai, ¿crees que deberíamos volver pronto?"

"Probablemente, juntemos los refrigeradores y los recipientes que traje la semana pasada", dijo Owari mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"¿Volverás, Mako-nii?"Suguru preguntó.

"Probaré Suguru-chan, pero no siempre podré hacerlo", dijo Naegi.

Naegi recibió un coro de decepcionado "Aww" en respuesta.

"Prometo enviarles comidas a los niños durante la semana todas las semanas, aunque no puedo hacerlo", dijo Naegi.

Eso pareció apaciguar al joven Owaris.Con eso fuera del camino, Owari y Naegi reunieron todo lo que necesitaba para regresar a Hope's Peak y después de despedirse, siguieron su camino.

"Tienes una familia maravillosa, Senpai. Deberías estar orgullosa", dijo Naegi mientras los dos iban a la estación de tren.

Owari se sonrojó ante eso y dio un tembloroso "S-sí" en respuesta.Pensando que ahora era un buen momento para mencionarlo, Owari preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué quieres?"

"No entiendo", dijo Naegi.

"¿Quieres mis bragas? Puedes sentirme despierto si quieres. Hiciste felices a mis hermanos y hermanas, así que puedes nombrarlo", dijo Owari.

Naegi no sabía qué encontraba más perturbador: las ofertas de Owari o el hecho de que no parecía molestarle.En lugar de resignarse, parecía casi feliz, pero parecía un padre orgulloso que le preguntaba a un niño pequeño qué juguete querían como recompensa por su buen comportamiento.

"No me debes nada, Senpai, yo fui quien me ofreció", dijo Naegi, esperando que eso fuera el final.Naegi no podía negar que la tentación estaba allí, fuera lo que fuese, Naegi también era un adolescente y Owari era una adolescente muy atractiva, pero Naegi también sabía la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

"Vamos, incluso te dejaré en bote si quieres", dijo Owari.Incluso después de escuchar los pensamientos de Naegi sobre el tema, Owari pensó que Naegi merecía algún tipo de recompensa.

"Senpai, no deberías hacer esas ofertas tan casualmente. Solo debes hacer cosas de esta naturaleza con la persona que amas", trató de explicar Naegi.

Parecía tener al menos algún efecto cuando Owari cedió y preguntó: "Bueno, ¿qué quieres?"

"Realmente no quiero nada, Senpai. Solo quería hacer algo bueno por mi amiga y su familia", respondió Naegi.

"Vamos, debes querer algo", presionó Owari.

"¿Podrías traerme una Coca-Cola del refrigerador cuando regresemos entonces? Me preocuparé por guardar todo", dijo Naegi.Realmente no deseaba ningún tipo de pago por hacer lo que creía correcto.Con suerte, esto sería suficiente para convencerla de que eran iguales."Supongo que Owari-senpai y yo vivimos en dos mundos muy diferentes"pensó Naegi.

"Bien", cedió Owari."Alguien es fácil de complacer"pensó antes de que los dos compraran los boletos que los llevarían de regreso a Hope's Peak.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Octava semana de clases: miércoles_**

Era más de medianoche, pero el sueño eludió a Naegi Makoto.Un francotirador había intentado la vida de Sonia hace solo unas horas y todavía estaban en libertad.Naegi no creía que Sonia estuviera en peligro en este momento, pero todavía estaba bastante conmocionado por el evento.Actualmente se dirigía a la cocina por algo que podría ayudarlo a dormir.

"Tal vez la leche tibia funcione" pensó mientras se dirigía desde su habitación a la cocina.Al ver el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se volvió y vio los árboles meciéndose en el viento con bastante violencia."Nunca había estado tan agradecido por la insonorización en mi vida, no puedo imaginar cuán fuerte es el viento si sacude tanto los árboles"pensó Naegi.Cuando se acercaba a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"¿Owari-senpai?"Naegi preguntó adormilada.De hecho, era Owari Akane en la cocina.

"Oh, hola Naegi-kun, acabo de ir a comer algo a medianoche", dijo Owari mientras hurgaba en la nevera.

"¿No podías dormir Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No, supongo que todavía tenía demasiada hambre para dormir toda la noche", respondió Owari.Cuando parecía que encontró lo que estaba buscando, dijo: "Jaja, puntaje. Cuando las cosas no tienen sentido, lo único que puedo hacer es rellenar mi cara. Mientras pueda comer y mover mi cuerpo, eso es cuando siento que estoy vivo. Eso es todo lo que necesito ".

"Cuando las cosas no tienen sentido?""¿Está hablando de lo que pasó con Sonia-senpai?Al menos parece que ella podría tener algo en mente" pensó Naegi.

"¿Estás preocupado por Sonia-senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

Eso tomó a Owari desprevenido mientras tartamudeaba, "¿Huh? ¿Q-de qué estás hablando? Realmente no me preocupo por las cosas. ¡No hay forma de que me preocupe por nada!"

"¿En serio? Sonia-senpai es tu compañera de clase, nadie te culparía por preocuparte por ella. Esa es parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí, estaba demasiado preocupada para dormir", dijo Naegi.

"No estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No soy débil!"Gritó Owari.Naegi tenía razón, pero prefería dejar de comer carne que admitirlo.La muerte nunca la molestó antes, cuando era mucho más joven, vivía en una zona muy pobre donde la gente moría con frecuencia.Por las mañanas, no era tan raro encontrar cadáveres.Debido a esto, ella nunca se molestó en hacer amigos íntimos, ni siquiera en aprender nombres.Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer eso, se había apegado bastante a sus compañeros de clase y ahora había alguien ahí fuera después de una de sus vidas."¡Deja de preocuparte, maldita sea!¡La preocupación es para los débiles!"Owari se reprendió mentalmente.

Naegi no tenía forma de saber sobre esa parte de la infancia de Owari, así que todo lo que pudo decir fue: "No te estoy llamando débil Senpai".

"Bien, porque no lo estoy", dijo Owari mientras volvía a buscar un refrigerio en el refrigerador.Parecía que finalmente encontró lo que quería cuando sacó algo para calentarse.Mientras se dirigía al microondas y Naegi buscaba su leche tibia, Owari vio algo tocando la ventana.Parecía ser una mano pálida y blanca.Owari palideció antes de soltar un grito.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Naegi, que acababa de recibir un vaso, se volvió de repente y preguntó: "¿Senpai, ¿qué pasa?"Todo lo que vio fue a Owari agachado en el suelo, temblando como una hoja y apuntando con un dedo tembloroso a la ventana.

"Fan ... fa-fan ... Fantasma", tartamudeó Owari.

"¿Fantasma?"Preguntó Naegi.Miró hacia donde señalaba Owari y dijo: "Eso no es un fantasma, un papel quedó atrapado en la rama de ese árbol. Sucede mucho cuando hace viento".

Owari no estaba convencido."Mentiroso", dijo.

"Realmente Senpai, no estoy mintiendo. Sé que se parece a una mano, pero si miras de cerca casi puedes distinguir la escritura en el papel", dijo Naegi.

Owari hizo exactamente eso y su cara se puso roja de vergüenza, no podía creer que Naegi la hubiera visto así.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Naegi preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Senpai?"

"¡Olvídate de lo que viste hace un momento!"Ordenó Owari.

"¿Eh?"Preguntó Naegi

"¡E-si le dices a alguien, te mataré! ¡Si incluso te atrapo pensando en eso, te mataré! ¡Te ... conseguiré por esto!"Owari tartamudeó, vergüenza y enojo claro en su voz.Naegi no estaba segura de si estaba enojada con él o ella misma, pero aparentemente estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para olvidar su comida.

Naegi estaba congelado en su lugar, nunca esperó ver ese lado de Owari.Nunca esperó que Owari se olvidara de la comida tampoco.Él había querido llamarla, pero pensó que sería mejor darle espacio.Poco sabía ninguno de ellos que una tercera persona estaba presente para todo esto.

Enoshima Junko había pensado que tal vez si comía algo la ayudaría a su Retiro de la desesperación.Tal vez ella aumentaría de peso y haría que su agente entrara en pánico.No habría sido mucho, pero ella lo tomaría.Ahora, después de escuchar ese intercambio, se preguntó para qué podría usar el miedo de Owari.Necesitaría tiempo para esto, su trayectoria con planes apresurados era muy pobre cuando Naegi estaba involucrada.Sin embargo, el miedo a los fantasmas no era mucho para trabajar.Oh, bueno, Enoshima Junko no era más que creativo.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Novena semana de clases-domingo_**

Con el desayuno y los platos preparados, Naegi esperó en la cocina a que Owari viniera a recoger las sobras.Quería ver si le permitiría unirse a ella cuando visitara a su familia.Los niños pueden haberle gustado, pero no podía simplemente invitarse a sí mismo después de todo.No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando Owari entró después de solo unos minutos.

"Owari-senpai, ¿te importaría si me uniera a ti cuando visites a tu familia?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿Eh? Claro, está bien" dijo Owari, sin hacer contacto visual.

Naegi había notado que Owari había estado tratando de evitarlo toda la semana y tenía la sensación de que sabía por qué."Owari-senpai, ¿estás bien?"preguntó.

"Te aseguraste de olvidar lo que viste ... ¿verdad?"Owari preguntó finalmente haciendo contacto visual.

"Lo sabía"pensó Naegi.Tenía la sensación de que esa era la razón del comportamiento de Owari, y ahora lo sabía con seguridad.Por mucho que Naegi quisiera hacer como le había pedido su amigo, lo que vio no era algo que uno olvidaría fácilmente.También había una razón más por la que Naegi no podía olvidar lo que vio: "Me temo que no tengo Senpai", dijo Naegi con sinceridad, dejando de lado que incluso si lo hubiera hecho, Owari le acababa de recordar.

"Te mataré", gruñó Owari.

"Debería haber sabido que esa respuesta la habría enojado, pero no creo que sea solo vergüenza detrás de esa ira"pensó Naegi."Owari-senpai, todos tienen algo de lo que tienen miedo, en realidad no es gran cosa. Tengo miedo de ..." Naegi miró antes de que Owari lo interrumpiera.

"¡Detente! Solo ... detente. ¡No me trates como si fuera débil!"Owari gritó.

"Senpai", dijo Naegi, la preocupación clara en su voz.

"E-no soy débil ... Ser débil es malo. Si te patean y golpeas, o lloras y gritas que no hay comida ni medicina, nadie te ayudará. Y la próxima vez que diga que alguien nombre ... podría estar hablando de un cadáver ... Ese es ... el lugar donde crecí. La gente débil muere y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. No importa lo que pase, no puedes ¡quejar!"Owari ya ni siquiera parecía estar hablando con él.Para Naegi, parecía que se estaba obligando a recordar las lecciones que su vida le había enseñado.

Al escuchar todo eso rompió el corazón de Naegi, nunca se dio cuenta de lo mal que el pasado de Owari la había afectado."Tengo que decir algo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacerla sentir mejor.Algo para hacerle saber que las cosas son diferentes ahora"pensó."Senpai", comenzó Naegi, "no eres débil. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Pero todos tienen momentos de debilidad. Los humanos a veces se sienten abrumados o lloran. Sé que sí, pero sigo adelante. Real la fuerza no se trata de rechazar tus debilidades, se trata de superarlas ".

Eso pareció calmar un poco a Owari, mientras decía: "Es extraño ... Cuando hablo contigo ... siento que ... me estoy volviendo muy débil o algo así".Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera parte de la ira, ya que luego dijo: "¡Era mucho más fuerte cuando estaba sola! ¡Deja de decir cosas que no tienen sentido!"

"Senpai", dijo Naegi, momentáneamente desanimado.Sin embargo, Naegi se animó y luego lo intentó de nuevo."Senpai, no siempre tienes que hacerlo solo. Sé que esa actitud parece que te hace valiente y fuerte, pero tomado de otra manera, también parece que no puedes confiar completamente en los demás. Piénsalo bien, tienes muchas personas que te ayudarán ahora, solo tienes que dejarlos entrar ".

Las palabras de Naegi tuvieron un impacto en Owari, al menos se había calmado.Aun así, Naegi podía ver que no estaba lista para aceptar esa forma de pensar, y después de la vida que había vivido, no podía culparla.Entonces pensó que tal vez el mejor curso de acción era disculparse.

"Senpai, yo-", comenzó Naegi.

"Te pareces mucho al Viejo", dijo Owari.Naegi no estaba seguro de si era una buena señal o no, pero si Nidai había dicho algo similar a Owari de lo que Naegi pensó que estaría bien, esos dos seguían siendo amigos después de todo.

"Senpai, ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No, probablemente deberías. No puedes llegar la próxima semana, ¿verdad? Tú y Sonia tienen que ir a esa cosa. Los pequeños nunca me dejarán escuchar el final si no vienes durante dos semanas en una fila ", dijo Owari.

"Correcto, la Embajada de Novoselic", dijo Naegi.La conversación que había tenido con Owari le hizo olvidar momentáneamente que estaría preocupado la próxima semana.Todavía estaba preocupado de que la atmósfera fuera demasiado tensa si se unía a Owari, pero Naegi pensó que podría tener una manera de arreglar eso.

"Senpai, en realidad no estoy tan preocupado de que la gente sepa que tengo miedo de las cosas, pero hay algo que no quiero que la gente sepa. Eso debería hacernos incluso, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿Qué es?"Owari preguntó, curioso.

Naegi le indicó que se acercara y luego le susurró algo al oído.Sea lo que sea, causó que Owari se riera más fuerte que nunca en su vida.

"Estás bromeando. ¿Hasta el quinto grado?"Owari preguntó a través de su risa.Ella quería estar absolutamente segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

"Sí, lo hice, y te agradeceré que no se lo digas a nadie", dijo Naegi, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Owari siguió riéndose por un rato más antes de decir: "Está bien, es un trato, no contaré tu secreto si no me cuentas el mío".

Esa había sido la respuesta que Naegi había estado esperando."Suena como un plan Senpai", dijo."Bueno, me las arreglé para aligerar el estado de ánimo.Me alegra que los niños no nos vean comportarse torpemente el uno con el otro.Hubiera preferido una forma diferente, pero sé que puedo confiar en Owari-senpai.Espero que algún día se dé cuenta de que ella también puede confiar en mí"pensó Naegi.

Naegi no tenía forma de saberlo, pero Owari estaba empezando a animarse ante la idea de confiar en él, aunque solo fuera un poco."Es un hombre muerto si dice algo, pero por alguna razón no creo que lo haga.Aún así, puedo ser fuerte por mi cuenta.Aceptaré su ayuda por los pequeños, pero eso es todo.No necesito que alguien sea fuerte para mí"pensó Owari.

Los dos reunieron lo que necesitarían y se dirigieron a la estación de tren para pasar el día con el resto de la familia Owari.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Class 77-B's Homeroom_**

**_Décima semana de clases-lunes_**

El día después de la situación de rehenes en la Embajada de Novoselic había sido agitado.La prensa estaba en la puerta principal intentando obtener entrevistas con Sonia, Naegi, Tanaka y Souda.Habían recibido algunas palabras de Naegi, pero eso hizo que los periodistas quisieran entrevistar a Fujisaki, Ikusaba y Enoshima también.Yukizome había recibido más de unas pocas llamadas del jefe de seguridad, un ex compañero de clase y amigo cercano suyo llamado Sakakura Juzo, el ex último boxeador, pidiéndole que "envíe a sus malditos estudiantes aquí para que hablen para que estos imbéciles se vayan".Esas fueron sus palabras.Los había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la clase lo oyera.Yukizome y sus alumnos tenían la sensación de que la seguridad de Hope's Peak, específicamente Sakakura, no recibiría ninguna prensa positiva en el corto plazo.

Aunque ella no había jugado ningún papel real en la situación de rehenes, Owari tuvo su cuota de problemas por eso.Ella había estado con sus hermanos y hermanas cuando todo comenzó, y cuando se supo la noticia, los niños más pequeños le rogaron que fuera a salvar a Naegi.La noticia de que Naegi recibió un disparo debe haberse informado en algún momento temprano esta mañana porque antes del desayuno recibió una llamada de Sadaharu preguntándole si Naegi estaba bien.Pasó casi veinte minutos tratando de convencer a Mari, Ataru y Suguru de que Naegi no estaba en peligro para que dejaran de llorar.Cuando eso no funcionó, solo le entregó su teléfono a Naegi.Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil convencerlos si Sonia no hubiera seguido tratando de alimentarlo.

Ese no era el único problema, al menos no en lo que respectaba a Owari.Maizono había insistido en cuidar el desayuno durante la semana a pesar de que Naegi intentaba decirle que estaba bien.La medicina de Kimura le había curado el hombro, pero cometió el error de decir que todavía era sensible.Eso fue todo lo que Maizono necesitaba escuchar, ella insistió en que se encargaría del desayuno y la cena y que Naegi descansaría.Puede que Maizono haya sido una buena cocinera, pero Mioda también había ofrecido sus servicios como voluntaria.El resultado de esta mañana fue un desastre irreconocible, pero parecía que Maizono había logrado salvarlo, así que al menos era comestible.Desafortunadamente, simplemente no sabía tan bien como nada que Naegi hubiera hecho.El único aspecto positivo en esto fue que Ikusaba era el que miraba a Naegi a petición de Maizono, Mioda y Sonia, todo para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera.para esforzarse demasiado.Cuando parecía que las chicas no estarían convencidas de que no había nada malo en su hombro, Naegi había intentado ir a sus espaldas y ocuparse de las cosas en el dormitorio.Owari tuvo que admitir que fue un poco extraño verlo intentar superar al Soldado Supremo.

Aun así, Owari esperaba que todo terminaría pronto.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Décima semana de clases-miércoles_**

No termino pronto.De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más detalles surgían sobre los terroristas.Cuantos más detalles surgieron, más preguntas tuvo la prensa.Miembros de varios medios de comunicación de Novoselic ahora se unieron a sus homólogos japoneses fuera de Hope's Peak.A los involucrados en el incidente no les hubiera importado responder preguntas, excepto que eran preguntas que habían sido respondidas a principios de semana.Naegi, Sonia y los demás le habían contado a la prensa todo lo que sabían.Incluso habían dado declaraciones a los reporteros de Novoselic.

"Tiene sentido, supongo.La historia habría sido una gran noticia de todos modos, pero Hope's Peak Academy también tiene cierta mística al respecto.Supongo que cuando sus estudiantes hacen noticias como esta, la historia simplemente sequeda"pensó Naegi.

Era casi la hora de la cena y los residentes del dormitorio esperaban que Yukizome regresara.El director Kirigiri había convocado una reunión de personal para discutir qué hacer con los medios.Después de solo dos días, se hizo evidente que la prensa que estaba en la puerta principal dificultaba la seguridad.Algunos reporteros más jóvenes incluso habían intentado escalar las paredes alrededor de la escuela en un intento de obtener una primicia importante.

Justo cuando Maizono y Mioda estaban poniendo la cena sobre la mesa, Yukizome regresó."Bueno, mis pequeñas naranjas podridas, tengo algunas noticias", dijo.

"¿Qué noticias, Sensei?"Nanami preguntó.

"Dado que no parece que el frenesí de los medios se esté extinguiendo en el corto plazo, y dado que cada vez es más difícil tener clases con reporteros que distraen a los estudiantes, el Director ha decidido que todos deberíamos tener algo de tiempo libre. Entonces, no hay clase la próxima semana ", dijo Yukizome.

"¿Cómo ayudará eso a Sensei, no estaremos todos aquí?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Bueno, eso es otra cosa que discutimos en la reunión. El Director cree que sería mejor que todos los involucrados en la situación de rehenes hicieran un viaje la próxima semana", dijo Yukizome.

"¿Entonces eso significaría que mi hermana, Naegi-kun, Sonia-senpai, Mioda-senpai, Maizono-san, Fujisaki-kun, Souda-senpai, Tanaka-senpai y yo necesitamos salir del campus?"Ikusaba preguntó.Ella entendió el razonamiento del Director, pero todavía sentía que estaban siendo expulsados de Hope's Peak.

"¡Tengo una idea maravillosa!"Exclamó Sonia.Cuando todos se giraron para mirarla, juraron que tenía estrellas en los ojos.

"¿Qué es Sonia-senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Como agradecimiento por lo que hicieron en la Embajada de Novoselic, todos deberíamos hacer un viaje juntos. ¡La Clase 77-B y la Clase 78 pasarán una semana en una posada de aguas termales cerca del Monte Fuji!"Dijo Sonia.

"¿Ambas clases? ¿Como en cada miembro de nuestras clases?"Preguntó Maizono.

"Es cierto que solo unos pocos miembros de cada clase tuvieron un papel activo en la captura del ex embajador y frustraron sus planes, pero todos vinieron para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien. Me sentiría horrible si alguien fuera excluido". Dijo Sonia.

"Eso es muy generoso de su parte, Senpai", dijo Naegi.

"No es nada Naegi-kun. Para ser sincero, he querido quedarme en una posada de aguas termales desde que llegué a Japón", dijo Sonia.

"Si Yukizome-sensei y un maestro nos acompañan, entonces creo que es una buena idea", dijo Oogami.

"Preguntaré y veré si hay alguien libre", dijo Yukizome.

"Excelente, haré reservas. Si todo va bien, nos iremos el domingo por la mañana y pasaremos toda la semana cerca del monte Fuji", dijo Sonia.

Naegi notó que Owari parecía que quería decir algo, y tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que era.Perdería el viaje o no visitaría a su familia esa semana.Naegi no creía que ninguna de las dos opciones fuera justa, por lo que decidió preguntar: "Sonia-senpai, ¿estaría bien que alguno de nosotros traiga a familiares en este viaje?"

"No esperaba conocer a tu familia tan pronto, pero nunca temas a Darling, he estudiado los conceptos básicos de las citas en Japón y estoy segura de que-", dijo Sonia antes de que Naegi interrumpiera.

"Oh, no creo que puedan venir Senpai, el trabajo y la escuela mantengan a mis padres y mi hermana bastante ocupados", dijo Naegi, más que un poco avergonzado de ser llamado "Darling" frente a todos y al causar tal malentendido.

"Entonces, me temo que no te entiendo", admitió Sonia.

"Owari-senpai, ¿no tienes siete hermanos menores?"Preguntó Naegi.Sabía la respuesta, solo esperaba que Owari entendiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sabes que sí, soy quien los cuida, ya que mis padres no viven con nosotros", dijo Owari, sin estar seguro de por qué Naegi preguntaría algo que ya sabía.

Owari podría no haber sido capaz de adivinar lo que Naegi estaba tratando de hacer, pero tuvo el efecto deseado de todos modos ya que Sonia dijo: "Owari-san, eres más que libre de invitar a tus hermanos si quieres. Cuanto más, mejor. ".

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, supongo que haré eso", dijo Owari, aliviado.Sabía que, si no los traía, los dejaría valerse por sí mismos durante una semana y se preocuparían todo el tiempo, o estaría sola en el dormitorio sin nadie que cocinara para ella y sin sobras ni comidas preparadas. para llevar a casa.Ninguno de los escenarios fue particularmente atractivo.Lo único por lo que tenía que preocuparse ahora era por los niños que faltaban a la escuela."Casi nunca faltan a la escuela, así que una semana no podría doler" Owari pensó.Owari puede no haber sido la mejor estudiante, pero eso no significaba que no tomara en serio la educación de sus hermanos y hermanas.Luego se dio cuenta de que Naegi le preguntó acerca de invitar a la familia por su bien.Estaba agradecida, pero todavía no lo entendió.Naegi se preocupaba por su familia a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo, y nunca quiso nada, sin importar qué o cuántas veces ella le ofreciera."En serio, ¿no sabe cómo funciona el mundo?¿O cree que no puedo hacerlo solo?"Se preguntó Owari.

"Suena como un plan. Sonia-san ¿nos informará cuando se realicen las reservas?"Preguntó Yukizome.

"Por supuesto, Sensei. ¡La próxima semana será 'hella cool!'", Exclamó Sonia felizmente.

Con la cena, todos esperaban con ansias la próxima semana.

* * *

**_Prefectura de Yamanashi-Camino a la posada_**

**_Undécima semana de clases-domingo_**

Sonia había logrado hacer las reservas tal como lo había prometido.Yukizome también había encontrado una chaperona para los estudiantes varones en forma de Kizakura, que muchos sospechaban que solo querían beber sake en una fuente termal.

Naegi y Owari se habían separado del grupo más temprano en la mañana para reunir a sus hermanos para el viaje.Todos se habían reunido nuevamente en la estación de tren en la prefectura de Yamanashi y ahora estaban en autobuses camino a su destino.Parte del acuerdo que permitía a los hermanos de Owari unirse a los estudiantes de Hope's Peak era que Owari y Naegi los vigilarían.Podría haber sido cualquier estudiante varón que vigilara a los hermanos de Owari cuando las circunstancias no le permitieran hacerlo, pero estaba claro que respetaban a su "Mako-nii" casi tanto como a su hermana, por lo que el trabajo recayó en Naegi, no que le importaba

"¿Ya llegamos?"Ataru preguntó con impaciencia.

Bueno, hubo momentos en los que le importó, como cuando Ataru hizo esa pregunta por lo que se sintió como la millonésima vez."Todavía no Ataru-chan, pero no debería ser mucho más tiempo", dijo Naegi mientras le mostraba un folleto de la posada donde todos se quedarían y luego señaló por la ventana."¿Ves ese bosque? Ese es el bosque de Aokigahara y la posada en la que nos quedamos está justo en las afueras", explicó Naegi.

"¡Wow, hay tantos árboles!"Mari exclamó felizmente.

"Me pregunto si esta es su primera vez fuera de la ciudad"se preguntó Naegi.Lo fuera o no, se aseguraría de que tuvieran muchos recuerdos felices para llevar a casa con ellos.El "mini Owaris", como algunos de los miembros de la Clase 77-B y la Clase 78 los habían llamado, había crecido en él en el poco tiempo que los conocía.

Los autobuses pronto se detuvieron, afortunadamente antes de que Ataru preguntara si habían llegado nuevamente, y el maestro, el explorador, los estudiantes y los niños más pequeños tomaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a la recepción de la posada.La posada era grande, si Naegi no lo hubiera sabido mejor, habría pensado que una vez fue un castillo japonés que se había convertido en una posada.Nadie dudaba de que todos estarían cómodos aquí durante la próxima semana.

"¡Bienvenido a Minato Inn, tu puerto en el Mar de Árboles! ¡Soy la posadera, Mamiya Asuka! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"preguntó una mujer bastante enérgica.

"Hola Mamiya-san, soy Sonia Nevermind y somos el grupo de estudiantes de Hope's Peak Academy", dijo Sonia.

"Ah sí, eres afortunado de haber hecho las reservas cuando lo hiciste de otra manera, no hubiéramos podido acomodarlos a todos", dijo Mamiya mientras revisaba sus registros.Luego miró al grupo antes de volver a mirar la pantalla de su computadora y dijo: "Eso es extraño, tengo la suite de luna de miel también reservada por Sonia Nevermind, pero la mayoría de ustedes todavía son niños. A menos que ...", se detuvo mientras miraba a Kizakura y Yukizome

"¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Absolutamente no!"Yukizome gritó avergonzada, y Naegi pensó que había un poco de asco mezclado.

Parecía que Naegi no era el único que creía oír disgusto en la voz de Yukizome mientras Kizakura bromeaba: "Dios, Yukizome, dime cómo te sientes realmente".

"Me pregunto cómo sucedió esto entonces", se preguntó Mamiya en voz alta.

Al menos tres de las chicas sabían exactamente cómo había sucedido y esas tres miraron a Sonia, que parecía un poco decepcionada, su plan de estar a solas con su "destino" había fallado.

"Bueno, me temo que no puedo cancelarlo en este momento. ¿Hay alguna forma de que todos puedan resolver esto?"Preguntó Mamiya.

* * *

"No sé cómo, pero uno de esos bastardos con suerte es responsable de esto", se quejó Souda mientras él y su compañero de cuarto, Kuwata, trataban de hacer lo mejor para compartir la suite de luna de miel.Souda habría estado de mal humor independientemente de quién fuera su compañero de cuarto;antes de que se decidiera que los niños sacarían pajitas, Sonia había hecho un último intento de conseguir el cuarto para ella y su "destinatario".Las palabras "destinado" todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Souda.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces iré con Komaeda-senpai. La suerte de Naegi-kun solo parece afectarlo", dijo Kuwata.Tampoco estaba contento con esto, solo sabía que los otros chicos nunca lo dejarían olvidar esto.

"¿Cómo va a funcionar esto, solo hay una cama?"Souda preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero cuando termine esta semana, nunca más hablemos de esto", dijo Kuwata.

Ante eso, Souda solo asintió con la cabeza tan fuerte y tan rápido que Kuwata se sorprendió de no darse latigazo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, el grupo decidió disfrutar de los baños al aire libre antes de acostarse.Mientras las chicas se divirtieron, Maizono decidió preguntar algo que muchas de las chicas que sabían sobre los intereses de Sonia se habían estado preguntando desde que supieron que se alojarían en una posada cerca de Aokigahara.

"Sonia-senpai, esto es muy generoso de tu parte, pero me he estado preguntando, ¿elegiste esta posada porque se supone que Aokigahara está encantada?"Preguntó Maizono.

Esa pregunta hizo que Owari se tensara.Había escuchado las historias sobre Aokigahara, pero había estado tratando de no pensar en eso.Esperaba que no hubiera prueba de coraje.No estaba segura de poder pensar en una excusa para salir de una si la hubiera, y temía que alguien supiera que tenía miedo de los fantasmas, especialmente sus hermanos y sus compañeros de clase.Naegi era la única que sabía sobre su miedo hasta donde ella sabía, y tenía toda la intención de mantenerlo así.

"Debo admitir que la proximidad a Aokigahara jugó un papel importante en mi decisión. Había muchas posadas para elegir y todas tenían una calificación muy alta, pero sí, esperaba ver fantasmas, todavía lo estoy", dijo Sonia.

"¡¿F-fa-fantasmas ?!"chilló una voz masculina.

"Hagakure-kun, tranquilo. No hagas nada que llame su atención", reprendió otra voz masculina.Las chicas de la clase 77-B reconocieron esa voz como perteneciente a Hanamura.Parecía que algunos de los chicos esperaban espiarlos.

"Ustedes deberían estar contentos de que llamó su atención y arruinó su plan tonto. Si los atrapaban, estarán muertos", reprendió la voz de Kuzuryuu.

"Probablemente no hubiera funcionado de todos modos", agregó la voz de Nidai.

"El hecho de que su plan hubiera fallado no lo hace aceptable. ¡Estamos representando a nuestra escuela y como tal no debemos cometer actos pervertidos!"Ishimaru gritó.

"¿El bosque está realmente embrujado Mako-nii?"preguntó una voz joven.Owari lo reconoció como su hermano pequeño Suguru.

"Supuestamente lo es, muchas personas se han quitado la vida en esos bosques. Recientemente, los funcionarios locales han dejado de publicar los números para tratar de disminuir la asociación de Aokigahara con el suicidio, pero no sé si ha marcado una diferencia ya que Aokigahara ya se conoce como el Bosque Suicida en todo el mundo ", explicó Naegi.

"No tengo miedo, ¡Akane-nii es más dura que cualquier estúpido fantasma!"Ataru exclamó.

"Ataru-chan, muestra algo de respeto por los muertos", dijo Naegi con firmeza.No es que ninguna de las chicas pudiera verlo, pero al menos cuatro chicas se imaginaban a Naegi tratando de parecer severa y encontrando la imagen divertida.

"Lo siento Mako-nii", dijo Ataru.

"Está bien. Solo recuerda, las personas que murieron en ese bosque se quitaron la vida, creo que merecen simpatía", dijo Naegi.

Las chicas escucharon a Nidai preguntar: "Ustedes niños realmente admiran a su hermana, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, todos queremos ser como Akane-nee", dijo Sadaharu.Probablemente hubiera seguido, pero Suguru lo interrumpió.

"Mako-nii. Estoy cansado", dijo el niño de cinco años adormilado.

"Supongo que es un poco tarde para que te levantes, vamos. Ataru-chan, tú también" dijo Naegi.

"Ah Mako-nii, vamos, solo un poco más", se quejó Ataru.

"Lo siento, Ataru-chan, pero los niños de tu edad necesitan acostarse temprano", dijo Naegi.

Ataru se quejó un poco, pero parecía que los tres muchachos salieron del agua.Luego las chicas escucharon un susurro seguido de Ataru diciendo: "Atrápame si puedes Mako-nii".

"¡Ataru-chan! ¡Devuélveme mi toalla!"Naegi gritó sonando mortificada.Las chicas escucharon dos conjuntos de pasos rápidos, un conjunto pequeño seguido de un conjunto más grande.Después de unos minutos, parecía que Naegi logró atrapar a Ataru y recuperar su toalla."Ataru-chan, sabes que tu hermana va a escuchar esto. Sé que todavía quieres jugar, pero es casi la hora de dormir", dijo Naegi con severidad.

"Lo siento Mako-nii", dijo Ataru en la derrota.Después de eso, las chicas escucharon tres pares de pasos entrar.

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que las chicas escucharan la voz de Togami decir: "Eso era más de Naegi de lo que necesitaba ver".

"Así que por eso el niño siempre está tropezando. Siempre dice que es torpe", dijo la voz ligeramente borracha de Kizakura.

"No quería decir nada, pero por lo que he visto, su forma mientras corría siempre parecía estar apagada. Creo que ahora sabemos por qué", agregó la voz de Nidai.

"¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de eso? Ya es bastante malo que sea un imán para chicas, ahora lo tiene a su favor", dijo la voz molesta de Kuwata.

"Algunos muchachos tienen toda la suerte", oyeron a Souda quejarse.

Después de eso, las chicas dejaron de escuchar a escondidas, pero al menos cuatro de ellas se aseguraron de recordar lo que escucharon al final.La mayoría de las chicas estaban demasiado avergonzadas para decir algo, al menos si sus rostros rojos eran una indicación.Todavía había quienes no podían dejar lo suficientemente solos.

"¿Esa perra?"Saionji preguntó sin una pizca de ironía.Nadie se molestó en recordarle que antes de su crecimiento acelerado habría pasado por una estudiante de primaria.

"Dicen que las cosas buenas vienen en paquetes pequeños. Ese paquete pequeño aparentemente también tiene un paquete grande", respondió Enoshima.No causaría desesperación, pero al menos era divertido.

"¿Necesito recordarles chicas que hay niños presentes!"Yukizome lo reprendió, aunque no le estaba yendo mejor que a sus alumnos.No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella era una estudiante, después de todo.Aun así, tenía que actuar como la adulta para Mari, Sayuri y Natsuko al menos.Afortunadamente, Mari parecía demasiado joven para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y si Sayuri y Natsuko lo hicieron, no lo demostraron.

Cuatro chicas en particular permanecieron en silencio, pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto pronto fueron claros.

"¡Sonia-san! ¡Mioda-san! ¡Ambos sangran!"Tsumiki gritó.Era cierto, ambos tenían hemorragias nasales.

"Oh, parece que Ikusaba-san y Maizono-san también lo están", agregó Celes.Tenía razón, Ikusaba y Maizono también tenían hemorragias nasales.

"¡Perdóneme!"las cuatro chicas gritaron a la vez mientras salían apresuradamente del baño.

Eso había logrado romper la tensión.Las chicas probablemente no iban a olvidar lo que habían escuchado pronto, pero al menos pudieron continuar relajándose en los baños.La mayoría de ellos al menos, ya que Owari recordó lo que había iniciado la serie de eventos en el lado de los hombres que los llevó a escuchar todo sobre el "equipo" de Naegi.Si era hora de que Suguru y Ataru se acostaran, entonces era la hora de dormir de Mari también.

"Naegi-kun tenía razón Mari, es hora de que te vayas a la cama", dijo Owari a su hermana menor.

"Está bien Akane-nee", dijo Mari, un poco decepcionada de que no pudiera quedarse despierta más tarde.

Hubo un poco más de información para obtener de su tiempo en los baños, pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Enoshima.Enoshima sabía que Owari tenía miedo a los fantasmas.Ahora que sabía con certeza que los hermanos de Owari ignoraban ese hecho, un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente.Habría una prueba de coraje durante su estancia aquí, y ella sabía de tres posibles candidatos.Si las cosas iban bien para ella, entonces tal vez los funcionarios locales obtendrían su deseo y Aokigahara sería conocido por algo más que suicidios.

* * *

**_Undécima semana de clases-miércoles_**

**_Minato Inn_**

Ya era de noche a mediados de la semana, lo que parecía pasar demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos, como suelen ser las vacaciones.Aún así, un grupo particularmente grande de invitados decidió no detenerse en eso.Todos encontraron formas de ocupar su tiempo y relajarse.Algunos incluso formaron lazos de la manera más extraña.

Owada e Ishimaru, que habían parecido que se matarían algún día, habían participado en un concurso de resistencia en la sauna de la posada.De alguna manera, Naegi había sido la pobre alma que había sido elegida para servir como testigo y juez de ese concurso.Unas horas después, Naegi se había aburrido tanto que se había quedado dormido solo para ser despertado por Owada e Ishimaru, quienes finalmente se habían respetado el uno al otro.Nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que lo había causado, y dado el extraño comportamiento de los dos participantes, se acordó en silencio que la ignorancia era felicidad.No fue nada importante, en realidad, pero algo sobre un líder de una pandilla de motociclistas y un prefecto que pasó de ser enemigos acérrimos a los mejores amigos en unas pocas horas y luego dar una conferencia a otros sobre cómo no debían pelear por asuntos mezquinos simplemente se sintió mal.

Sin embargo, esa no sería la vista más extraña que verían Naegi, Owari y los demás.O más bien, no ver.Mari y Ataru no habían sido vistos desde la cena.

"Owari-senpai, ¿has visto a Ataru?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Solo venía a preguntarte si habías visto a Mari", dijo Owari.Ella trató de no mostrarlo, pero Naegi sabía que estaba preocupada.

"Iré a preguntarle a Mamiya-san y a los otros miembros del personal si los han visto. Espero que no estén afuera, está oscureciendo", dijo Naegi mientras se dirigía hacia la recepción.

Veinte minutos después y todavía nada.Owari ahora le preguntaba a sus otros hermanos y hermanas si sabían algo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a dónde fueron esos dos?"preguntó ella tratando de no sonar preocupada.La mayoría de los niños sacudieron la cabeza o dijeron que no.Todos excepto Suguru.

"Creo que fueron al bosque Akane-nee", dijo.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"Preguntó Owari, incapaz de mantener la compostura.

"Mari y Ataru querían que tú y Mako-nii pensaran que habían crecido lo suficiente como para mantenerse con todos ustedes. Los tres estábamos pensando en maneras de hacerlo cuando escuchamos a Enoshima-san hablar con alguien sobre pruebas de coraje en Ataru y Mari dijeron que, si les mostramos a todos que no teníamos miedo a los fantasmas, eso demostraría que éramos adultos. No fui porque Mako-nii dijo que deberíamos respetar a los muertos, pero Mari y Ataru fueron. en el bosque justo después de la cena. Me dijeron que no le dijera a nadie, pero tengo miedo de que algo haya sucedido ", dijo Suguru antes de comenzar a llorar.

"Maldición, no puedo creer a esos dos", dijo Owari con frustración.Sabía que tenía que encontrar esos dos, bosque encantado o ningún bosque encantado.

"¿Deberíamos ir por Mako-nii y todos los demás?"Tatsunori preguntó.

"No. Tengo esto", dijo Owari.Tengo esto, es solo un bosque.Un bosque embrujado, pero sigue siendo solo un bosque,pensó Owari.Por más que lo intentó, no podía olvidar que Aokigahara supuestamente estaba embrujada incluso cuando salió corriendo de la posada y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

* * *

No fueron ni diez minutos después cuando Naegi volvió de hablar con los miembros del personal.Sin pistas, no es que estuviera sorprendido, no se podía esperar que el personal supiera dónde estaba cada huésped en un momento dado.Naegi estaba tratando de pensar qué hacer a continuación cuando escuchó a un niño llorar.Sin ignorar a alguien que lo necesita, se dirigió hacia el llanto y escuchó una voz familiar.

"Está bien Suguru-chan. Akane-nee traerá a Ataru y Mari de regreso pronto".

Esa es la voz de Natsuko-chan,pensó Naegi."¿Traerlos de dónde?"Preguntó Naegi cuando entró en la habitación.

"¡Mako-nii!"Suguru lloró mientras corría hacia Naegi y se aferraba a su pierna.

"¿De dónde está trayendo Owari-senpai exactamente a Ataru-chan y Mari-chan?"Preguntó Naegi.Estaba empezando a preocuparse, un niño llorando nunca era una buena señal en momentos como este.

"Ataru y Mari fueron al bosque después de la cena y Akane-nee los persiguió hace unos diez minutos", respondió Sayuri.

"Estoy seguro de que están bien, Aokigahara es bastante grande, incluso Akane-nee podría no encontrarlos de inmediato", dijo Sadaharu.Estaba tratando de mantener el ánimo de todos, pero Naegi podía decir cuán preocupado estaba.

Es cierto, pero hay algo más trabajando en su contra,pensó Naegi, al recordar que Owari tenía miedo a los fantasmas."¿Owari-senpai se llevó una linterna con ella?"Preguntó Naegi.Era una pregunta tonta, al menos él pensaba que era, pero no iba a decirles a estos niños que iba a ayudar a su hermana porque tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

"No la vimos tomar una", dijo Tatsunori, mientras que los otros niños asintieron con la cabeza.

"Está bien, niños, vayan a contarle a Mamiya-san ya todos los de Hope's Peak lo que está pasando. Voy a tomar una linterna e ir a ayudar a su hermana", dijo Naegi.Liberó su pierna del agarre de Suguru y le dijo al niño pequeño: "Todo va a estar bien, encontraré a tu hermana y luego los dos traeremos a Mari-chan y Ataru-chan de vuelta sanos y salvos".

"¿Promesa?"Suguru dijo, tranquilizándose un poco.

"Lo prometo", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de dirigirse a su habitación."Qué bueno que Sonia-senpai me dijo que íbamos a venir aquí.No había planeado ir al bosque, solo traje esto para mejorar la atmósfera si contamos historias de fantasmas.Es curioso cómo las cosas a veces resultan"pensó Naegi mientras sacaba una linterna de entre sus pertenencias y se dirigía hacia Aokigahara.

* * *

Aokigahara era conocido por ser un bosque particularmente tranquilo, principalmente debido a que tenía una pequeña cantidad de animales.Si bien eso podría haber estado bien durante el día, solo sirvió para hacer que lo que algunos creían que era un bosque encantado fuera mucho más aterrador por la noche.Si el sol había salido al menos, había una posibilidad de ver de dónde había venido un ruido inesperado.Ese no era el caso por la noche, como pronto descubrió Owari.

¡Chasquido!

"¿Qué fue eso?", Dijo Owari mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor.Cuando no vio nada, se abofeteó las mejillas un par de veces y pensó:"Vamos, Akane, Mari y Ataru están aquí.Tu puedes."Ella comenzó a llamarlos.

"¡Ataru! ¡Mari! ¿Dónde estás?"

Puede que Aokigahara no haya tenido muchos animales, pero eso no significa que no haya ninguno.Los murciélagos hicieron de este bosque su hogar y estaban buscando su próxima comida.Owari no tenía forma de saberlo, así que cuando escuchó un chirrido volvió a entrar en pánico y salió corriendo.

No corrió mucho antes de detenerse y arrodillarse.Las lágrimas que había retenido durante años habían comenzado a salir a la fuerza."No llores, nadie va a venir a ayudarte, no importa cuánto llores"se dijo.No sirvió de nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando dijo: "Mari, Ataru, lo siento. Akane-nee es débil".

"No, no lo eres", dijo una voz.

"¿Eh?"Owari levantó la vista y vio a Naegi entre lágrimas.

"Owari-senpai, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, pero incluso tú no puedes hacer todo por ti mismo. Has tenido que hacer mucho por tu cuenta, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. La última vez hablamos de esto, quería hacerte saber que el hecho de que nadie te haya ayudado en el pasado no significa que no te ayudarán ahora. Puede que no haya sido claro en ese entonces, así que déjame decirte esto ahora. Te ayudaré Senpai, cuando me necesites. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar ", dijo Naegi mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Owari a ponerse de pie.

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza y frustración.Ese calor que Owari sintió de Naegi regresó tan pronto como ella agarró su mano, se puso de pie y abrazó a Naegi."Es tan cálido, casi como el sol.El vino a ayudar.Estaba llorando y alguien vino a ayudarme"pensó."Naegi-kun, necesito tu ayuda", dijo mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

"Estaría más que feliz de ayudar a Senpai", dijo Naegi mientras la frotaba para calmarla.Owari parecía haberse olvidado de la diferencia de altura entre los dos, pero Naegi sabía que ahora no era el momento de ponerse nervioso.

"Senpai, lo siento", dijo Naegi de repente.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"Owari preguntó.Que ella supiera, Naegi no había hecho nada malo.

"Acerca de lo que dije hace unas semanas. Quiero decir que lo mantengo, no tienes que hacer las cosas solo, pero me doy cuenta de que ninguna de las dos cosas está realmente mal, son actitudes diferentes", explicó Naegi.

"No, entiendo lo que estabas tratando de decir. Cuando todos están juntos, pueden compensar su debilidad ... Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿verdad?"Owari preguntó.

Naegi asintió y dijo: "Eres fuerte Senpai. Como dije, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Eso no cambiará simplemente al aceptar la ayuda de alguien".

"El Viejo dijo algo similar. Pero no entendí, así que no escuché, pero ahora entiendo. Tus palabras tienen sentido para mí", dijo Owari después de haber liberado a Naegi del abrazo, pero no lo dejó ir su mano.

"Me alegro. Ahora vamos a buscar a esos dos", dijo Naegi mientras guiaba a Owari de la mano por el bosque.

"¡Mari! ¡Ataru!"Owari gritó mientras ella y Naegi se abrían paso hacia Aokigahara.Parecía que habían estado caminando durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que solo habían pasado diez minutos."¿Dónde están?"preguntó en voz alta, aunque sabía que Naegi no podía responder.

"No creo que dos niños pequeños pudieran haber llegado demasiado lejos", dijo Naegi, agradecido de que los niños en cuestión solo tenían seis y siete años.Aún así, si los niños hubieran logrado llegar hasta el monte.Fuji, él y Owari tendrían que estar listos para explorar las cuevas. En este caso Naegi activo su modo Histeria para poder aumentar sus sentidos.Empujando ese pensamiento a un lado, gritó: "¡Mari! ¡Ataru! ¡Son Mako-nii y Akane-nee! ¿Dónde estás?" Mientras gritaba vio una persona más allá, unos de los chicos les estaban gritando.

"¡Akane-nee! ¡Mako-nii!"la voz de una niña gritó. Escucharon el sonido de un niño corriendo hacia ellos y pronto Owari Mari estaba frente a ellos, luciendo triste y asustada.

"Mari-chan, gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¿Está Ataru cerca?"Naegi preguntó mientras Owari abrazaba a su hermana menor.

"Pensamos que escuchamos un fantasma y comenzamos a correr. Ataru se tropezó y cayó en algunas espinas. Dice que duele moverse", dijo Mari cuando comenzó a llorar.

"¿Donde esta el?"Owari preguntó, cualquier alivio que sintió al ver a Mari había desaparecido cuando se enteró de Ataru.

"Te mostraré", Mari logró decir a través de sus sollozos e hipo.

Después de una corta caminata se encontraron con Ataru que estaba sentado contra un árbol.Estaba rasguñado y, aunque parecía doloroso, no corría ningún peligro grave.

"Ataru, Akane-nee y Mako-nii están aquí", le dijo Mari a su hermano.

"¿Estás bien para regresar con Ataru-chan?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Mako-nii, realmente duele", dijo Ataru cuando comenzó a llorar.

"¿Puedes abrazarme?"Dijo Naegi mientras se agachaba para llevar a Ataru a cuestas.

"Aquí, déjame ayudarte", dijo Owari mientras recogía a su hermano que luego se aferró a Naegi.Una vez que estuvo bien situado, Naegi se puso de pie.De alguna manera, se las arregló para llevar a Ataru con la linterna que había traído en una mano y mientras Owari se aferraba a la otra, lo que no sabía que Naegi estaba con su modo Histeria activado.

Ya sea porque no tenía miedo a los fantasmas cuando sostenía la mano de Naegi o por el calor que despedía, Owari no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba.Desde que se encontró con Naegi, ella no le soltó la mano hasta que él tuvo que recoger a Ataru y no tenía planes de dejarla ir hasta que salieran del bosque de Aokigahara.Owari se sorprendió pensando que, si no fuera por los rasguños de Ataru, no le importaría perderse por un momento.Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mari agarró la mano libre de Owari y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por donde vinieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran el camino y salieran de Aokigahara para encontrar a sus amigos y la mayoría del personal de la posada preparándose para ir a Aokigahara.

"Ahora sé que está oscuro, pero tenemos dos niños desaparecidos en el bosque. Su hermana y un joven los están buscando-", le decía Mamiya a todos, antes de que Naegi la interrumpiera.

"En realidad Mamiya-san, los hemos encontrado. Ataru-chan tiene un montón de rasguños, pero por lo demás todo está bien ahora", dijo.

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Mamiya dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando personal reunido comenzó a dispersarse, Tsumiki se adelantó y dijo: "Puedo curar a Ataru-chan. T-tráelo adentro".

Una vez que el grupo de Hope's Peak había entrado, Tsumiki se puso a trabajar."Y eso debería hacerlo", dijo Tsumiki mientras retrocedía ni siquiera cuatro minutos después.Los rasguños de Ataru habían sido limpiados y vendados, y tanto él como Mari se habían calmado.

"Entonces, ¿está bien?"Owari preguntó.

"Me siento mucho mejor Akane-nee", dijo Ataru.

"Bien", dijo Owari mientras golpeaba a Ataru y Mari al revés.

"¡Ay!"Mari lloró mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Eso dolió a Akane-nee", se lamentó Ataru mientras hacía lo mismo que Mari.

"Bien, me alegro. Tal vez ustedes dos no harán algo tan estúpido nunca más. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que hubiera pasado si Suguru no hubiera dicho nada?"Owari preguntó.

"Lo siento Akane-nee", dijeron ambos, mirando al suelo avergonzados.

"Akane-nee, ¿por qué sigues sosteniendo la mano de Mako-nii?"Suguru preguntó.

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron las manos unidas.Sonia, Mioda, Maizono e Ikusaba estaban tan preocupados por Ataru y Mari y tan aliviados cuando los descubrieron que no se dieron cuenta hasta que Suguru lo mencionó.

Owari miró su mano y, efectivamente, su mano todavía estaba en la de Naegi.No esperaba contarle a su familia que esto comenzó porque estaba asustada.Afortunadamente, ella no tendría que hacerlo.

"Tu hermana me estaba ayudando. Estaba tan preocupada por Mari-chan y Ataru-chan que corrí hacia el bosque antes de recordar que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la nuca tratando de parecer avergonzado.

Owari se sonrojó ante eso, primero cocinó para su familia, luego la ayudó a encontrar a su hermano y hermana, y ahora la estaba ayudando a salvar la cara frente a ellos."Él es tan increíble"pensó ella.Recordó algo que Mari le había preguntado:"'Akane-nee, ¿te casarás con Mako-nii algún día?'Sabes algo, eso suena bastante bien."

"Creo que Mako-nii no es tan genial como pensaba", dijo Ataru.Eso le valió otro golpe de Owari."¡Ow! ¿Qué hice esta vez?"preguntó mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Eso es por ser grosero. Naegi-kun había hecho mucho por nosotros, así que muéstrale algo de respeto. Además, todos tienen miedo de algo", dijo Owari.

"¿Incluso tú Akane-nee?"Suguru preguntó.

"Sí, incluso yo. Pero aún puedo ser valiente porque tengo muchas personas que me ayudarán cuando me asuste", dijo Owari."Simplemente me negué a aceptar eso hasta esta noche"agregó mentalmente.

"¿Entonces Akane-nee y Mako-nii siguen siendo geniales, incluso si pueden asustarse?"Suguru preguntó.

"¿Crees que somos geniales Suguru-chan?"Naegi preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a la altura de Suguru.

"¡Akane-nee y Mako-nii son las mejores!"Suguru exclamó sin dudarlo.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello de Suguru.Después de ponerse de pie, dijo: "Vamos niños, hora de dormir".

"Sí, Mako-nii", dijeron las voces más jóvenes mientras los tres hermanos menores de Owari seguían a Naegi, que los había estado acurrucando todas las noches desde que llegaron a la posada.Los otros cuatro hermanos de Owari se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero los siete estaban listos para dejar esta noche detrás de ellos.

Owari estaba a punto de irse a la cama también, cuando Ikusaba se le acercó y le preguntó: "Owari-senpai, ¿podemos hablar un poco en mi habitación?"

"¿Finalmente estás listo para pelear conmigo Ikusaba-san?"Preguntó Owari, olvidando su fatiga.

"En realidad, hay algo que debemos discutir", dijo Sonia cuando Mioda y Maizono asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Una vez que los cinco llegaron a la habitación que Maizono, Mioda, Ikusaba y Sonia compartieron, algo que habían acordado para mantener sus ojos el uno en el otro, Sonia preguntó: "Antes de comenzar Owari-san, ¿cómo te sentirías sobre ser la amante de Naegi-kun? "

"¿Eh?"Owari preguntó.Si no estaba confundida antes, ahora sí.

"No te preocupes Sonia-chan, Akane-chan", dijo Mioda.

"Ella nos hizo esa oferta también, y la rechazamos", agregó Maizono.

"Es una oferta muy generosa, estoy de acuerdo en compartir a mi futuro esposo con todos ustedes", defendió Sonia.

"¿Futuro marido?"Owari preguntó nerviosamente, si Naegi ya estaba tomada, entonces no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"Lo que Sonia-senpai quiere decir es que todos sentimos lo mismo por Naegi-kun que tú. Gracias a su situación de vida, no puede entablar una relación romántica, pero ...", comenzó a explicar Ikusaba.

"Oh, te entiendo", dijo Owari con una sonrisa salvaje.Las otras chicas se preguntaron brevemente qué era exactamente "lo que Owari" había conseguido antes de atacarlas.

Maizono, Mioda y Sonia se abrazaron mientras gritaban de terror, cuando Owari tuvo esa mirada, era como una bestia furiosa y lo sabían.Ikusaba, que tenía experiencia con ataques repentinos, se encargó de encontrarse con Owari y la llevó al suelo.Una vez que Owari se dio cuenta de que no podía vencer al Ultimate Soldier, se calmó e Ikusaba terminó lo que había estado tratando de decirle.

Owari había escuchado, pero aún así dijo: "Mi camino hubiera sido más rápido y más divertido".

Eso hizo reír a todas las chicas presentes.Era bueno saber que podían ser rivales amorosos y seguir siendo amigos.

* * *

**_Undécima semana de clases-sábado_**

**_Minato Inn_**

Había llegado el día, el día en que el grupo de Hope's Peak Academy y la familia de Owari tuvieron que regresar a casa.Habían deseado poder haberse quedado más tiempo, pero tuvieron que volver a ser estudiantes en algún momento.

Naegi estaba ayudando a Ataru y Suguru a juntar sus cosas cuando se topó con alguien.Ese alguien era Nidai Nekomaru.

Nidai había notado cómo Owari había estado actuando hacia Naegi.Si bien puede no haber sido su lugar para interferir, sus compañeros de clase eran como uno de sus equipos y él se preocupaba por su bienestar.Owari era una de sus favoritas por lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a trabajar para mejorar.Si bien todavía creía en las evaluaciones de Kuzuryuu y Tanaka de Naegi como una buena persona, quería comprobarlo por sí mismo.

"Oye Naegi-kun, cuando tú y Owari-san regresen a la Academia, ¿podrías venir a verme? Hay algo que debemos discutir", dijo Nidai.

"Está bien", dijo Naegi, un poco confundido.

* * *

**_Undécima semana de clases-domingo_**

**_Academia Kibougamine _**

Ese día Naegi fue junto a Akane donde Nidai ya que él quería discutir con ellos. Nidai pidió explicación de lo paso entre Owari y Naegi, y también sobre las intenciones de Naegi con relación a Owari. Owari le explico todo lo que paso entre ellos, como Naegi les ayudo a su familia y como le ayudo a ella a aceptar la ayuda de los demás y de cómo, no por aceptar la ayuda de los demás significa ser débil. Luego de esa explicación Nidai estuvo feliz de que Owari haya cambiado, y se lo tenía que agradecer a Naegi por esta acción. Luego de eso Naegi se fue un rato a su dormitorio donde decidió hablar con Histeria.

**_En la mente de Naegi_**

"Histeria, gracias por dejarme hablar contigo" dijo Naegi,

"Que es lo que necesitas?" pregunto Histeria

"Sé que me dijiste que busque una manera de poder aumentar mis habilidades, asi que quería saber ¿si no hubiera una manera e la cual tú puedas ayudarme?" Pregunto Naegi a Histeria. Ella estaba pensando con respecto al pedido de Naegi.

"Hay una manera, puedo convocar a las almas de mis antiguos portadores, ellos podrían ensenarte sus habilidades y sus formas de pelea. Aunque me sorprende que me pidas eso a mí. Según tengo entendido hay chicas que son "guerreros" en tu escuela, ¿porque no les pides a ella que enseñaran?"

"No quiero que ellos se enteren que tengo este poder, la gente se haría con un punto de vista de mí, lo que provocaría que me miraran con miedo, ya que las personas tienen miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que no comprende o no entienden" respondió Naegi

"Ya veo, está bien invocare sus almas para que te puedan ayudar a aumentar tus habilidades. Sera mejor que te prepares, ellos eran unos monstruos aun sin mi poder, por lo que su entrenamiento será un infierno. Esta noche comienzas" Dijo Histeria.

Naegi respondió con un asentir de su cabeza, luego volvió de su mente a su habitación. Ahora él estaba decidido a poder superar el entrenamiento, quería poder ser más fuerte para poder defender a sus seres queridos, aun si deba dar su vida por defender a sus seres queridos, lo haría. Con ese pensamiento se fue de su habitación para ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

* * *

**_En otro lugar de la ciudad muy alejado de la Academia _**

Había una persona que estaba en un lugar baldío de una construcción. Estaba mirando al cielo, luego de unos minutos otra persona apareció.

"Asi que tú eres un portador" respondió el hombre que llego recién.

"Si, asi es. Yo soy Yamato, y soy el portador del modo 'Venganza'" respondió

"Ya veo, yo soy un miembro del barón del cuervo, y estoy aquí para eliminarte de este mundo." Luego de decir eso se preparó con una katana que tenía su cinturón.

"Entonces no me contendré" al decir eso expulso un poder que hizo temblar la tierra, luego de eso en sus ojos su pupila era de forma de un shuriken y era de color negro, mientras que lo demás era color rojo. Luego de unos segundos los dos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que aun el sol era visible.


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-martes_**

Era poco antes de las 5:00 de la mañana del martes y Naegi estaba sacando la basura.Por lo general, no se levantaba tan temprano, pero pensó que desde que lo estaba, podría comenzar temprano.Después de terminar con la basura, comenzó a regresar para pensar qué preparar para el desayuno, cuando escuchó que se abría una ventana y una voz hablaba.

"Está bien, ¡es hora de ser productivo por un nuevo día!"

Naegi se dio cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a su compañera de clase Asahina Aoi.Siendo educada, Naegi miró hacia arriba para saludarla."Buenos días, ¡Asahin-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"Naegi comenzó a gritar.De pie junto a la ventana de su habitación, con la luz encendida que la hacía mucho más visible, estaba una Asahina Aoi en topless con una toalla en las manos.

Asahina escuchó a Naegi, miró hacia abajo y gritó: "¡EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Está bien, explícamelo otra vez", dijo Yukizome.Ella y las chicas se habían despertado y, en lugar del sonido del desayuno, escucharon a Naegi disculpándose con Asahina una y otra vez en el área común del dormitorio.Después de lograr obtener respuestas de los dos estudiantes profundamente avergonzados, Yukizome y las chicas todavía estaban tan confundidas como al principio.

Naegi, con la cara aún roja por la vergüenza, explicó: "Me desperté temprano y saqué la basura. Oí que se abría una ventana y escuché la voz de Asahina-san. Después de eso, bueno, no quise ..."

"Entiendo que Naegi-kun," interrumpió Yukizome.Luego se volvió hacia Asahina y le preguntó: "Asahina-san, ¿por qué abriste la ventana cuando estabas desnuda de cintura para abajo?"

"En realidad, en casa, lo hacía todas las mañanas. Me desnudo hasta la cintura, luego tomo una toalla seca y empiezo a frotar mi piel desnuda", admitió humildemente Asahina, mirando al suelo.

"¿Te haces un tratamiento con toallas todas las mañanas?"Yukizome pidió una aclaración.

"Sí, me encantaba salir al balcón de mi departamento, desnudarme, sentir el viento en mi piel ... Nunca dejaría pasar una mañana sin meterme en un buen masaje. Como no tenemos un balcón aquí, tuve para conformarme con abrir mi ventana ", dijo Asahina, aún sin poder mirar a nadie.

"Espera, entonces saliste a tu balcón y ... ¿te desnudaste? ¿Y estabas de acuerdo con eso?"Preguntó Koizumi, incrédulo.Ninguna de las otras chicas realmente podía culparla, incluso si admitían que sonaba como algo muy "Asahina".

"Alguien era popular con sus vecinos", bromeó Saionji.No hace falta decir que eso le valió la mirada de Oogami.

Eso sirvió para avergonzar aún más a Asahina."Oh Dios, ¿quién más me ha visto?Pensé que me levanté lo suficientemente temprano como para que nadie lo hiciera.¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes de comenzar a hacerlo?"pensó, sin estar segura de poder mirar a sus vecinos a los ojos nunca más.

Naegi se volvió hacia Asahina y trató de disculparse nuevamente, pero aún tenía problemas para mirarla y formar frases, "Asahina-san, nunca quise ... Quiero decir, no sabía eso ... Prometo que tendré más cuidado de ahora, esto no volverá a suceder "."Probablemente me expulsarán por esto si alguien me denuncia al Director.Creo que no puedo culparlos, incluso si fue un accidente"pensó Naegi.No necesitaba haberse preocupado.

"Bueno, dado que parece un mal momento, creo que podemos dejarlo atrás", dijo Yukizome, para sorpresa de Naegi.

"¿Ninguno de ustedes me va a reportar?"Naegi preguntó con incredulidad.Ya se había estado preguntando si incluso se le permitiría terminar la semana en Hope's Peak Academy y ahora estaba descubriendo que no estaba en problemas.

"Naegi-kun, todos nosotros, especialmente aquellos que somos tus compañeros de clase, sabemos de tu suerte", dijo Oogami.

"Si fueras a mirar a Asahina-san, no te hubieras delatado a ti mismo", dijo Koizumi.

"Makoto-chan no es un pervertido, no haría algo como esto a propósito", dijo Mioda mientras Ikusaba y Maizono asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Podemos comer ahora?"Owari preguntó, sin ver realmente cuál era el problema con nada de esto.

"Vaya, qué comienzo tan interesante para el día", agregó Celes.

El alivio se apoderó de Naegi, pero aún sentía que había algo más que tenía que hacer."Todavía debería hacer las paces con Asahina-san.A ella le gustan las rosquillas, tal vez me sea más fácil disculparme si tengo algo conmigo cuando lo haga"pensó Naegi mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba la panadería más cercana.

* * *

**_Esa tarde_**

La cena había ido y venido, pero Naegi esperaba que dos de sus compañeras de dormitorio todavía tuvieran espacio para dulces."Una caja para Asahina-san y una caja para Owari-senpai, espero que les guste el surtido.Me pregunto con quién debería hablar primero."Naegi se preguntó mientras buscaba signos de su compañero de clase y su senpai.No estaba exactamente seguro de qué decirles a ninguno de ellos, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo haría cuando llegara el momento.Llegaría bastante pronto, porque vio a Asahina sentada en el área común del dormitorio.Naegi estaba un poco agradecido de que Oogami no estuviera allí, estaba bastante avergonzado por el evento de la mañana, tener a alguien allí cuando trató de hacer las paces con Asahina podría haber sido más de lo que podía soportar en este momento.

Reforzándose, gritó: "Asahina-san".

Asahina levantó la vista, pero cuando vio que era Naegi, de repente se interesó por el suelo.No estaba enojada con Naegi, sabía que lo que había sucedido era un accidente, pero eso no la hizo sentir menos avergonzada."H-hey Naegi-kun", dijo con timidez.

"Asahina-san, quería disculparme de nuevo por esta mañana", explicó Naegi.

"No fue tu culpa. Sé que fue un accidente", dijo Asahina, tratando de hacer contacto visual con Naegi, pero incapaz de hacerlo.

"Eso es cierto, pero todavía siento que te debo una disculpa. Realmente quiero ser amigo de todos y no puedo hacerlo si tú y yo nos sentimos incómodos el uno con el otro", dijo Naegi.Tenía razón, todos en la Clase 78 notaron algo diferente en los dos.Asahina y Naegi podrían no haber sido particularmente cercanos, pero generalmente se llevaban bastante bien.Ese no fue el caso hoy, ya que no solo trataron conscientemente de mirar a otro lado sino a sí mismos, también trataron de poner el mayor espacio posible entre ellos.Ambos querían darse espacio el uno al otro, pero ser compañeros de clase, eso no fue algo fácil de hacer.Cuando los muchachos de la clase 78 preguntaron qué estaba pasando con los dos, la mejor respuesta que obtuvieron fue que Naegi y Asahina se convirtieran en un desastre sonrojado y tartamudo.

"Somos amigos Naegi-kun, no te preocupes por eso", dijo Asahina mientras lograba recuperar algo de su confianza habitual.Se las arregló para encontrar su mirada por un momento antes de mirar hacia un lado.Era progreso al menos.

"Bueno, aun así, te conseguí algo. Pensé que sería más fácil disculparme si te trajera donas", dijo Naegi mientras sostenía una de las cajas de productos horneados.

"¡Donas!"Asahina vitoreó, olvidando momentáneamente toda la vergüenza mientras felizmente examinaba el contenido de la caja.Rosquillas de gelatina, rosquillas, abundante glaseado, chispas y azúcar en polvo."Ah, gracias Naegi-kun", dijo Asahina mientras abrazaba al joven.

Naegi se puso rígida ante el contacto.Estaba feliz de que Asahina y él pudieran volver a verse, pero podría necesitar un par de días antes de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre los dos."No es probable que ninguno de nosotros lo olvide esta mañana"pensó.

Tan pronto como Asahina soltó a Naegi, buscó en la caja de donas.No era muy elegante, pero a Asahina no le importaba.O más bien, a ella no le habría importado, excepto que recordaba que Naegi estaba allí.Mientras Naegi la veía y la broma de Saionji, Asahina había estado particularmente consciente de sí misma hoy.Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas miró a Naegi esperando ver al menos un poco de asco.Para su alivio y sorpresa, lo vio sonriendo.

"Me alegro de que te gusten, Asahina-san, estaba preocupado de haber podido obtener algunas donas que no te gustaron", dijo Naegi.

Mirando sorprendido ante tal sugerencia, Asahina dijo: "I-imposible, nadie en la Tierra, no, nadie en todo el universo puede decir que odian las donas".

"Sé que me gustan las donas", dijo Naegi de acuerdo."Tal vez no tanto como tú"añadió en silencio.

Asahina parecía irse a su propio mundo de fantasía mientras continuaba: "Piensa en la sensación de morder una rosquilla ... Primero, la dulzura inunda tu boca, luego la suave masa te amortigua ... Luego obtienes ese toque de huevo". y mantequilla, ¿verdad? Todo tu cuerpo comienza a derretirse ... ¡Te sientes como si estuvieras cayendo en el centro de la dona!"

"No creo que sea cierto", dijo Naegi, tratando de no deprimir el estado de ánimo de Asahina, pero intentando corregirla de todos modos.

"¡Ahh, no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Estoy babeando como las Cataratas del Niágara por aquí! Lo siento, Naegi-kun, pero no puedo contenerme, necesito terminar estas rosquillas", declaró Asahina.

"Bueno, son tuyos. Creo que debería darle a Owari-senpai su caja ahora", dijo Naegi.

"¿Owari-senpai?"Asahina preguntó saliendo de su frenesí de donas.

"Ella y yo terminamos en una posición desafortunada hoy también. Preferiría no entrar en detalles", dijo Naegi cuando comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente.

"Todo saldrá bien, nadie puede enojarse con alguien que les dé donas", dijo Asahina alegremente antes de volver a su caja de donas.

"Espero que tengas razón, Asahina-san. Me alegra que podamos mirarnos de nuevo", dijo Naegi.

"Yo también, realmente me gustas Naegi-kun", dijo Asahina.Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y comenzó a tratar de explicar: "Quiero decir, no" me gusta ", pero creo que eres un tipo muy dulce. Quiero decir, eres muy agradable".

Naegi solo sonrió y dijo: "Realmente me gustas también Asahina-san, me alegro de que podamos seguir siendo amigos".Con eso, Naegi se volvió y se fue para buscar a Owari.

* * *

**_Centro-cerca de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-sábado_**

Naegi solía estar agradecido por los medios días del sábado, pero no más que hoy.Hoy, su hermana, Komaru estaba de visita.Lamentaba no poder pasar tanto tiempo con su familia como antes de convertirse en estudiante de Hope's Peak, pero todos entendieron que se trataba de ser un estudiante de la escuela más prestigiosa del mundo.

Komaru extrañaba tanto a su hermano como a ella y a sus padres, así que hoy ya era un gran día en su libro, sin importar lo que o Sayaker, estaba un poco decepcionada de no tener la oportunidad de conocer a Maizono, pero aparte de eso, no tenía quejas.

Dado que esto se estableció en el último minuto, la visita de Komaru no fue aprobada por la escuela, por lo que no pudo recibir un recorrido por el campus, pero al encontrarse con Maizono, los hermanos Naegi sabían que habría otras posibilidades.

"Me alegro de poder pasar tiempo con Komaru, pero me pregunto por qué está haciendo todas estas preguntas raras"pensó Naegi.Era cierto, Komaru no había dejado de preguntar cómo le había ido a su hermano dada su actual situación de vida.Naegi pensó que podría haberlo imaginado, pero cuando mencionó su amistad con algunas de las chicas, las preguntas de Komaru parecieron volverse un poco más ... agresivas.Casi como si no confiara en estas chicas extrañas alrededor de su hermano después de dudar de él.Naegi pensó que era extraño teniendo en cuenta que cuando todo había comenzado, Komaru se había reído de él en el momento en que se enteró.

Afortunadamente, esa línea de preguntas se detuvo cuando Naegi decidió mostrar a Komaru por la ciudad.Habían llegado al distrito comercial justo antes de que Naegi viera una cara familiar.

"¡Asahina-san!"Naegi gritó con un gesto.

"¿Naegi-kun?"Asahina preguntó cuándo se volvió y vio a su amiga.

"Aoi-nee, ¿quién es ese?"preguntó un niño de la edad de Komaru, claramente el hermano de Asahina.

"Yuta, este es mi compañero de clase, Naegi Makoto. Naegi-kun, este es mi hermano pequeño, Yuta", presentó Asahina.Al ver a Komaru, ella preguntó: "Naegi-kun, ¿es esa tu hermana pequeña?"

"Sí, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Naegi Komaru", dijo Naegi con un toque de orgullo en su voz.

"Espera, ¿cómo se deletrea 'Naegi?'", Preguntó Yuta.

"Realmente se deletrea como suena, NAEGI", dijo Komaru.

"Ah, gracias", dijo Yuta mientras trazaba algo en la palma de su mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Yuta-kun?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿No lo sabes? Si quieres recordar el nombre de alguien, debes escribirlo en tu palma tres veces", explicó Yuta cuando Asahina asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, eso es nueva"pensó Naegi.Decidió que sería mejor no cuestionarlo.Si funcionó para los hermanos Asahina, ¿quién era él para discutir?"No sabía que tenías un hermano Asahina-san", dijo Naegi.

"¿Olvidé mencionar eso?"Asahina preguntó con una mirada contemplativa.Realmente no podía recordar si lo había hecho o no.Luego, como si se hubiera apagado una bombilla, ella golpeó el puño de él en su palma y dijo: "Ahora recuerdo que iba a mencionarlo durante las presentaciones, pero me desvió al hablar de esos seis clubes deportivos a los que solía pertenecer."

Yuta sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Eres una tonta, Nee-chan".

"¡Yuta!"Asahina gritó avergonzada.Una cosa era que Yuta la llamara tonta en casa, no es que ella también lo disfrutara allí, pero otra era llamarla así delante de su amigo.

"No me malinterpreten, no estoy mejor, pero siempre recuerdo mencionarles. Después de todo, tu eres mi objetivo", dijo Yuta, sonando más como si se dirigiera a un rival que a su propia hermana.

"¿Eres un atleta también, Asahina-kun?"Komaru preguntó.

"Sí. Estoy en el equipo de atletismo de mi escuela y, aunque no sea tan buen nadador como Aoi-nee, ¡creo que todavía soy bastante bueno!"Yuta exclamó con orgullo.

"Oye Naegi-kun, mientras los cuatro estemos juntos, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos al centro?"Asahina sugirió.

"Bueno, está bien conmigo. ¿Y tú, Komaru?"Naegi preguntó mientras se volvía hacia su hermana.

"Suena divertido. Quería conocer a algunos de los Últimos, pero no obtuve permiso para ir al campus, así que esto funciona", dijo Komaru.Ella quería conocer a algunos de los Ultimates of Hope's Peak Academy, pero más que eso, quería conocer a las chicas con las que vivía su o hermana pequeña de Naegi Makoto, tenía la responsabilidad, si le preguntabas, de asegurarse de que esas chicas fueran lo suficientemente buenas para su hermano.Naegi no había mencionado estar particularmente cerca de Asahina, pero Komaru sabía que había una posibilidad de que eso pudiera cambiar.

"¡Esta bien vamos!"Yuta gritó mientras levantaba un puño en el aire y él y su hermana despegaron.

Komaru estaba estupefacto."¿No son ellos los que nos invitaron? ¿No deberían quedarse con nosotros?"ella preguntó.

"Komaru, si quieres normal, no vengas a Hope's Peak", dijo Naegi mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana y corría tras los hermanos Asahina.

A los hermanos Naegi les tomó un tiempo atrapar a las Asahinas.Naegi pensó que tal vez su amistad con Mioda lo había ayudado a hacerlo más rápido, ya que decidió no usar su modo histeria con ella, además asi se fortalecía en resistencia al correr, hasta que escuchó a Asahina decir: "Ahhh ... qué hambre ..."

"Asahina-san, ¿está todo bien?"Naegi preguntó a pesar de que sabía cuál era el problema.

"¡Naegi-kun, ayúdame ... tengo haaammbreee ...!"Asahina se lamentó.

"Aoi-nee, yo también tengo hambre, pero no me oyes quejarse", dijo Yuta antes de que su estómago comenzara a gruñir.Puede que no se queje, pero su estómago sí.

Si Asahina escuchó a su hermano, no lo mostró mientras continuaba: "Necesito comida ... lo que sea ... no me importa si es una pila de papel ... ¡Necesito comida ...!"

"Tal vez hay un lugar donde podemos tener donas cerca", sugirió Naegi.

"¡No puedo! ¡Si continuara comiendo algo con tantas calorías, engordaría en poco tiempo!"Asahina gritó, como si estuviera explicando algo obvio por enésima vez.

"Así que incluso a ella le importa ese tipo de cosas.Bueno, ella * es * una atleta"pensó Naegi.Se sintió un poco mal, pero había visto cuánto Asahina podía comer, especialmente si las donas estaban involucradas.

"Además, no quiero nada azucarado. En este momento, quiero un bocadillo salado ...", se detuvo Asahina.

"¿Como papas fritas?"Komaru preguntó.

"Como el ramen", dijo Asahina.

"No creo que eso realmente califique como merienda", dijo Komaru.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo no es así?"Preguntó Yuta, sonando genuinamente confundida.

"Hablando de eso ... ¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de ramen?", Preguntó Asahina.

"Ambos somos parciales con Shoyu", respondió Naegi.

"¡Ah, buena elección! Definitivamente la opción más refrescante", dijo Asahina asintiendo.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? Asahina-san está preocupada por las calorías y ambos son atletas, así que ..." comenzó Naegi.

"¡Somos fanáticos de los tonkotsu de carne de cerdo!"Asahina dijo felizmente.

"O no te importan las calorías" pensó Naegi.Sin embargo, a Naegi no le importaba, era Asahina y no tenía nada de malo.

"El elemento clave de cualquier tonkotsu ramen es la mantequilla y la grasa extra", explicó Yuta.

"Si quieres el mejor ramen de la ciudad, conozco un lugar", dijo una nueva voz.El grupo miró al recién llegado.Llevaba una sudadera con capucha con la capucha puesta para que nadie pudiera ver su cabello.Era un hombre alto con ojos azules.Si no hubiera sido porque el tono del recién llegado sonaba bastante jovial, el grupo de cuatro podría haber sospechado de él.

"Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar a escondidas y cuando se trata de ramen, siento la necesidad de correr la voz sobre este lugar. Ramen picante, una vez que comas allí, ningún otro lugar servirá", dijo el hombre.

"¿Ramen picante?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Un lugar con clase para gente con clase. Trataré de hacer tiempo para explicar por qué Spicy Ramen es la única tienda de ramen en la que tú y los tuyos querrán comer", comenzó el hombre.Al ver que tenía la atención del grupo, continuó: "Primero, la comida. Esos fideos dorados frescos que nadan en un rico y sabroso caldo. Hay algo casi mundano en esa receta. Esa combinación de sal y especias solo ... ¡BAM!" justo en la boca. ¿Y esas albóndigas de cerdo? ¡GUAU! No me hagas comenzar con esas albóndigas. ¿Dónde encontraron el cerdo? ¿Y qué tal ese ambiente? Está el centro. Amo el centro. Y la gente caminando. ¿A quién no le gusta la gente?

Al grupo parecía gustarle lo que estaban escuchando hasta ahora, de hecho, las Asahinas comenzaron a babear.

El hombre continuó diciendo: "¿Contras? Escuché que la gente dice que los precios son un poco altos. Mira, lo entiendo. A diferencia de los tuyos, tal vez no estés sentado en una pila de dinero. Si necesitas juntar dinero tal vez podemos resolver algo, tengo algunos cachés que necesitan ser encontrados que están muy calientes ... Me estoy desviando aquí. Mira, si me conoces, o conoces mi pollo ... bueno, tal vez no el pollo, pero si me conoces, y confía en mí, me conozco, te encantará el Ramen picante. Solo diles que te envié. Dales este cupón. Estoy bien por eso ".Mientras decía eso, les dio a cada uno de ellos un cupón, que era válido para un tazón de ramen gratis con un lado de gyoza antes de irse.

"Qué buen tipo", dijo Yuta.

"Fui amable de su parte al darnos estos cupones", agregó Asahina.

"Tal vez no", dijo Komaru.

Esto se confundió, "¿Eh?"de ambos Asahinas.

Naegi levantó su cupón, señaló la fecha válida y dijo: "No sé ninguno de ustedes, pero el que me dio expiró hace unas semanas.

Cupones vencidos o no, el grupo fue a Spicy Ramen.Cuando el chef propietario les preguntó cómo se habían enterado del lugar, el grupo les contó sobre el hombre que les dio los cupones vencidos.Una expresión de comprensión cruzó la cara del hombre antes de reírse y decir: "Sí, conozco a ese tipo. Es un poco extraño, pero tiene buenas intenciones. ¿Qué tal si les doy un descuento a los niños para compensar el problema?"

"¿Está seguro señor?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sí, no nos diste estos cupones caducados", señaló Asahina.

"No, pero siempre me siento mal cuando hace esto. Creo que me siento un poco responsable de que mi mejor cliente esté difundiendo información sobre este lugar a través de cupones vencidos. Agregaré lo que no le cobro a su cuenta". ", dijo el dueño.

"Me sentiría mal si hicieras eso", dijo Komaru cuando su hermano asintió con la cabeza.Parecía que todo fue un accidente, y ni los Naegis ni los Asahinas vieron ninguna razón para castigar al hombre que conocieron antes, ya que parecía que estaba tratando de ayudar.

"No te preocupes por eso, él dijo que era bueno para eso, ¿no?"preguntó el dueño.Después de que el grupo de cuatro asintió, el dueño dijo: "Esto sucede mucho. Es bueno para eso, y también es por eso que dice que el ramen es un poco caro. Sigo pensando que aprenderá, pero no lo hace". o no parecía haber más objeciones, el propietario preguntó: "Ahora, ¿qué les puedo dar a ustedes, niños?"

"Shoyu", dijo Naegi.

"También tendré shoyu", agregó Komaru.

"¡Porktastic tonkotsu!"los hermanos Asahina felizmente exclamaron.

"Viene enseguida. Incluso arrojaré un lado de gyoza como dicen los cupones", dijo el dueño mientras se ponía a trabajar.

"Oye Naegi-kun, ¿crees que tu suerte tuvo algo que ver con esto?"Asahina preguntó.

"No lo creo. Mi suerte tiende a ser bastante mala", respondió Naegi.

"Lo hace, su desventura antes de recibir su invitación a Hope's Peak es prueba de eso", agregó Komaru.

"¡Komaru!"Naegi gritó, mortificada ante la idea de tener que contar esa historia.

"¿Qué? Tú eres quien dijo que la invitación compensó toda la miseria que pasaste ese día", le recordó Komaru.

"¿Qué miseria?"Asahina preguntó.

"Por favor no", rogó Naegi.

"¿No te lo dijo? Bueno, lo que sucedió fue ..." Komaru comenzó mientras ella entraba en detalles insoportables sobre lo que Naegi llamó su "Peor Día de todos"

Asahina estaba escuchando la historia, pero se dio cuenta de lo roja que se estaba poniendo Naegi."Wow, pensé que Yuta era mala, pero Komaru-chan parece ser un maestro en humillar a su hermano.Espero que a Naegi-kun no le pase nada si se pone más rojo"pensó Asahina.Se alegró cuando Komaru dejó de hablar, más por el bien de Naegi que por cualquier desagrado de la historia.De hecho, pensó que la historia era buena, tenía todo: joyas robadas, una situación de rehenes, una persecución policial y un final feliz.Dicho esto, no creía que valiera la pena humillar a su amiga.

"Eso estuvo bastante mal Makoto-nii", dijo Yuta cuando Komaru terminó.

"La parte más divertida fue cuando llamó y nos dijo que había sido colocado en el dormitorio de las niñas por error", dijo Komaru mientras intentaba contener su risa.

"No fue divertido para mí, la mayoría de las chicas me trataron como el enemigo público número uno por eso, y ni siquiera fue mi culpa", dijo Naegi.

"Sin embargo, todo parece estar funcionando", señaló Asahina.

"Eso es cierto. No parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero al menos consideró darme una oportunidad Asahina-san, lo aprecié", dijo Naegi.

Las mejillas de Asahina se pusieron rojas antes de mirar tímidamente y decir: "N-no hay problema, Naegi-kun".

Komaru reconoció el comienzo de un flechazo cuando vio uno, pero pensó que podía dejarlo pasar por ahora.Asahina parecía lo suficientemente amable, y tal vez esos sentimientos se desvanecerían.Si el enamoramiento duraba lo suficiente, entonces Komaru tendría una conversación con Asahina y las otras chicas que su hermano había mencionado.Volviendo al tema de la suerte de su hermano, Komaru dijo: "Creo que Asahina-san tiene razón, Onii-chan, esto probablemente se deba a tu suerte".

"¿Cómo te imaginas?"Preguntó Yuta, sinceramente curiosa.

"Bueno, obtuvimos ramen con un descuento a pesar de que nos dieron cupones vencidos, es una coincidencia demasiado extraña para la mayoría de la gente", explicó Komaru.

"¿Pero no dijo Makoto-nii que su suerte tendía a ser mala?"Preguntó Yuta.

"Para él lo es, se sentirá culpable de que nuestro descuento se agregue a la cuenta de ese tipo por al menos el resto del día. Así que realmente, nuestro ramen le está costando la tranquilidad, a pesar de que el propietario le dijo nos dice que esto sucede mucho ", explicó Komaru.

Naegi quería refutar que, aunque sabía que Komaru tenía razón, se sentía mal porque el hombre que les había dado cupones iba a ser acusado parcialmente por su ramen, era así como era.

Komaru también lo sabía, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, el amable corazón de su hermano era una de las razones por las que lo admiraba.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir que solo lo estaba tomando el pelo, Asahina habló primero.

"¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con ese tipo otra vez, solo le daremos el dinero? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor Naegi-kun?"Asahina preguntó.

Komaru estaba impresionado.Asahina no solo tenía un corazón amable, sino que parecía que entendía que su amabilidad era una de las mejores cualidades de Naegi.Sin embargo, todavía no estaba segura de que esta chica fuera lo suficientemente buena para su hermano.

Antes de que Naegi pudiera responder, el ramen había llegado y con un coro de "¡Itadakimasu!"los cuatro disfrutaron su "merienda".

* * *

Después de disfrutar su ramen y un poco más de turismo, Naegi se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría que regresar al dormitorio para preparar la cena.Tanto Komaru como Yuta tuvieron que irse a casa también, por lo que el grupo hizo un último viaje juntos a la estación de tren.En el camino, se acordó que los cuatro tenían que volver a hacer esto alguna vez.Una vez que ambos hermanos menores abordaron su tren con seguridad, Asahina y Naegi regresaron a la Academia Hope's Peak.

"Gracias por pasar tiempo con Komaru y conmigo hoy, Asahina-san, ella realmente lo disfrutó y yo también", dijo Naegi.

"Bueno, gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo y con Yuta, ¡ambos nos divertimos mucho también!"Asahina felizmente exclamó.

"¿Qué debemos hacer los cuatro la próxima vez?"Preguntó Naegi.

Asahina adoptó una pose de pensamiento mientras caminaba y dijo: "No estoy realmente segura, ¡tal vez deberíamos AAHH!"Mientras pensaba, Asahina había dejado de prestar atención a dónde había estado yendo y tropezó.Naegi había intentado atraparla y ella había intentado reprimirse, pero el resultado fue que se cayó de tal manera que terminó torciéndose el tobillo.

"¡Oooow!"Asahina siseó.

"Lo siento mucho Asahina-san, si te hubiera atrapado esto no hubiera sucedido", dijo Naegi con tristeza.

"No es tu culpa, intentaste atraparme", dijo Asahina con una sonrisa tranquilizadora."Solo necesito ver a Tsumiki-senpai cuando regresemos, pero me duele mucho ponerle peso"pensó el nadador.

"Déjame ver", dijo Naegi.

"¿Eh?"Asahina cuestionó.

"No soy Tsumiki-senpai, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo que haga que el viaje de regreso sea menos doloroso", dijo Naegi mientras sacaba un pañuelo.

Asahina pareció un poco sorprendida de ver este lado de Naegi, pero obedeció."Es bastante lindo cuando se hace cargo"pensó.Después de quitarse el zapato y el calcetín, Naegi examinó su tobillo.Asahina se alegró de que Naegi estuviera concentrada en su tobillo, porque tener a Naegi tocándola hizo que su cara se calentara.

"Sí, Tsumiki-senpai debería ser capaz de arreglar esto en muy poco tiempo, pero hasta entonces ..." Naegi se detuvo mientras ataba su pañuelo en una abrazadera improvisada para Asahina.Satisfecha de que funcionaría, Naegi reemplazó el calcetín y el zapato de Asahina por ella, lo que tuvo el efecto de enrojecer la cara de Asahina."Está bien, trata de no perder peso en el camino de regreso. Probablemente deberías apoyarte en mí", dijo Naegi mientras le ofrecía a Asahina su hombro.

Asahina, que acababa de controlar su sonrojo, se puso roja una vez más."O-está bien", dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia Naegi."Esto se siente bien"pensó Asahina mientras se aferraba a Naegi para obtener apoyo adicional.

Los dos continuaron su camino, y aunque el dolor todavía estaba allí, Asahina estaba preocupada con un sentimiento diferente.Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal, Naegi preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Asahina-san?"

Asahina se había escapado a su pequeño mundo sin darse cuenta y la pregunta de Naegi la había devuelto a la realidad."¿Eh? Oh, estoy bien. Me siento bastante bien considerando todas las cosas", dijo Asahina."También estoy muy feliz.Sin embargo,noestoy segura de por qué"pensó.

Antes de que Naegi y Asahina llegaran al dormitorio, se encontraron con Oogami.Después de explicar lo que sucedió, Oogami recogió a Asahina y la llevó el resto del camino.Asahina estaba agradecida de que su mejor amiga se preocupara tanto por ella, pero por razones que no entendía del todo, se encontró extrañando la calidez de Naegi.

* * *

**_Campo de pista de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Séptima semana de clases: lunes_**

Naegi realmente no tenía una opinión sólida de una forma u otra sobre la educación física. Nunca se destacó, pero tampoco tuvo un mal desempeño, con su modo histeria podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor, pero eso haría que sospecharan de el. Sin embargo, había algo en esta clase que lo molestaba hoy.Una mirada a Asahina era todo lo que alguien necesitaba para ver cuán molesta estaba porque no podía participar.

Cuando Tsumiki terminó de tratar el tobillo de Asahina, la enfermera le dijo a Asahina, Oogami y Naegi que, aunque Asahina volvería a la normalidad lo suficientemente pronto, pero como era un esguince de Grado 1, el nadador necesitaba abstenerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera tensar su tobillo. más por las próximas dos a seis semanas.Con ese fin, Tsumiki escribió una excusa para sacar a Asahina de la educación física. Como medida, le dio copias a Oogami y Naegi, una sabia decisión porque Asahina no le dio al maestro la excusa que Tsumiki había escrito para ella.Estaba molesta, pero tanto Naegi como Oogami habían logrado convencerla de que era por su propio bien.Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Asahina mostrara su frustración a cualquiera que la mirara.

Con la esperanza de poder ayudar a su amigo y compañero de clase, Naegi se acercó a Asahina y le preguntó: "Asahina, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Después de dar un suspiro frustrado, Asahina dijo: "He alcanzado mi límite ... ¡Con mi tobillo como este no puedo hacer ningún deporte! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Estoy harto de eso! ¡Quiero salir allí y hacer algunas vueltas! ¡Correr un maratón! ¡Quiero hacer algunos DEPORTES reales! "

Naegi se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber estado preparado para eso, pero el estallido de Asahina todavía lo tomó por sorpresa.Se compuso lo suficiente como para decir: "A-asahina-san. Por favor, cálmate. Molestarse no ayudará".

Si Asahina lo escuchó, no lo demostró mientras continuaba, "¡No puedo hacer NADA en este momento! ¡Si no puedo moverme, voy a MORIR, como un CONEJO CONEJITO!"

"Pero ... siempre escuché a los conejos morían de soledad ...", dijo Naegi.Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué dijo eso.Tal vez Asahina estaba empezando a contagiarse de él.

"¡Lo que sea! ¡Moriré si no puedo hacer una actividad física adecuada!"Asahina gritó.

"¿No crees que es un poco extremo?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Crees que estoy bromeando, ¿no? Pero en serio no puedo quedarme quieto, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué si no me hubiera unido a seis equipos deportivos en la escuela?"Asahina preguntó.Ella continuó: "Si no puedo moverme, simplemente me marchitaré y moriré. ¡Y necesito un desafío! ¡Más y más cosas nuevas para probar!

"¿Un reto?"Preguntó Naegi, confundida.

Asahina se calmó un poco y explicó: "Lo que realmente me gusta del deporte no es ganar, ¿sabes? Es tener que luchar y luchar y dar todo lo que tienes para llegar a la cima. Es esa emoción, ese miedo a sufrir una pérdida desgarradora. Cuando finalmente alcanzas esa meta, es solo ... solitario. Es solitario en la cima, ¿sabes? "

"Realmente nunca me metí en el deporte, así que realmente no puedo relacionarme con lo que está hablando ... Pero puedo decir que la razón por la que Asahina-san es tan increíble es por lo difícil que puede luchar y luchar"pensó Naegi como su ya alta opinión de Asahina mejoró aún más.

"Por eso quiero esforzarme lo más posible cuando se trata de nadar. ¡Quiero apuntar a la cima de la montaña más alta!"Asahina exclamó.

"¿La cima de la montaña más alta?"Naegi repitió confundida.

"¡Estoy hablando de la medalla de oro, por supuesto! ¡Apunta al oro, incluso si eso significa que soy un super oro tonta!"Asahina aclaró emocionada.

"¿No se enojó con su hermano por haberla llamado tonta hace dos días?" Se preguntó Naegi.Dejando a un lado ese pensamiento, Naegi preguntó: "Está bien, pero si eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es esa la razón más? Si tienes un objetivo, ¿por qué estás inventando excusas?"

"¿Excusas? ¡Oye! ¿Cuándo puse alguna excusa?"Asahina preguntó indignada."¿Qué quiere de mí? No puedo presionar demasiado el tobillo"pensó Asahina.

"Claro, estás limitado en lo que puedes hacer con ese esguince de tobillo, pero si realmente quieres hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no deberías tratar de ver lo que * puedes * hacer?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Nng ...! ¡E-Eso es un desafío! ¡Acabas de hacer un desafío oficial!"Asahina exclamó.Luego admitió: "Pero ... creo que tienes razón. Si quiero obtener esa medalla de oro, tengo que hacer todo lo posible. ¡Quiero convertirme en un" genio del esfuerzo "! ¡Apuesto a que Ian Thorpe dijo ¡algo como eso!"

"Eso es genial Asahina-san. Te diré qué, cuando tengamos la oportunidad, busquemos a Nidai-senpai y Tsumiki-senpai. Apuesto a que saben un montón de ejercicios que puedes hacer, incluso con ese esguince," Naegi dijo.

"¿T-harías eso por mí?"Asahina preguntó mientras sus mejillas estallaban con un sonrojo.

"Por supuesto, si te hace feliz", respondió Naegi simplemente."Después de escuchar sobre las motivaciones y los objetivos de Asahina, estoy entusiasmada por ayudarla"pensó Naegi.

Eso solo causó que Asahina se volviera un tono de rojo aún más oscuro mientras tartamudeaba, "O-ok-okay. G-gracias"."Él realmente es muy dulce"pensó Asahina.

"Ah, y Asahina-san, probablemente deberíamos confirmarlo con Nidai-senpai o Tsumiki-senpai, pero he oído que mientras la hinchazón no sea tan grave, la natación es un gran ejercicio para alguien con un tobillo torcido, "Añadió Naegi.

La sonrisa de Asahina al escuchar que era más brillante que el sol."Todavía puedo nadar¡Eso es genial!"Ella me vitoreó mentalmente.No podía esperar para encontrar a Nidai y Tsumiki.Una vez que las clases habían terminado, ella y Naegi recorrieron el campus en busca de sus estudiantes de último año.Asahina estaba encantada por dos razones.Los dos habían dicho que la natación estaba perfectamente bien, Tsumiki le dijo que podría volver a la piscina tan pronto como mañana, y que había vuelto a apoyarse en el hombro de Naegi mientras buscaban y regresaban al dormitorio.

"Algo sobre esto se siente tan bien"pensó Asahina.Esperaba que Naegi la acompañara a la piscina mañana.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de chicas_**

**_Séptima semana de clases: miércoles_**

Al final resultó que Naegi no había podido unirse a Asahina en la piscina.Estaba un poco decepcionada, pero solo estar en el agua la había animado.También ayudó que Oogami hubiera podido unirse a ella.Tsumiki también se había unido a ellos, pero para disgusto de Asahina, la Enfermera Suprema solo se había unido a ellos para asegurarse de que Asahina no se esforzara demasiado.

Tsumiki le había aconsejado a Asahina que evitara una sesión de patadas, ya que el movimiento de patada estilo libre y el movimiento de patada de pecho requieren flexión del pie que podría haber provocado dolor en el tobillo.Y dado que la patada de delfín requiere un dedo del pie puntiagudo, eso también estaba fuera.Tsumiki había sugerido que Asahina usara el tiempo en el agua para perfeccionar su brazada y su patrón de respiración tanto para estilo libre como para la espalda.Incluso le había ordenado a Asahina que evitara zambullirse, ya que empujar fuera de la plataforma o la cubierta requeriría que su tobillo se doblara significativamente y posiblemente provocara dolor.

Asahina no estaba molesta con su senpai, sabía que Tsumiki se tomaba en serio la lactancia y que solo quería ayudarla.Estaba más molesta porque no podía nadar como quería, no porque no lo hubiera intentado.Hoy, cuando solo estaban ella y Oogami en la piscina, Asahina había intentado ignorar el consejo de Tsumiki.Sin embargo, como Oogami había estado presente cuando Tsumiki le aconsejó a Asahina sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer, Oogami se aseguró de que Asahina siguiera las instrucciones de Tsumiki.

"Es por tu propio bien, Asahina-san", había dicho Oogami.Asahina sabía que tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que estaba feliz por eso.Pero ella lo manejó bastante bien en su opinión, y definitivamente no hizo pucheros, sin importar lo que dijo Oogami.

Había otra razón por la que Asahina no estaba contenta, y actualmente esa razón había tomado la forma de números intermitentes frente a los dedos de sus pies.No quería creerlo, pero su báscula de baño le decía que había engordado.Ni siquiera podía decir que era porque acababa de comer, la cena aún no había terminado.No podía hacer ejercicio como quería durante al menos dos a seis semanas." Realmente espero que sean solo dos semanas, de esa manera todavía podría tener una oportunidad"pensó Asahina mientras se dirigía a su cama.Se sentó en el borde pensando en lo que podía hacer.

Asahina pronto se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta."Tal vez sea Sakura-chan"pensó mientras se levantaba.Se sorprendió al descubrir que no era el artista marcial definitivo, sino Naegi quien había estado tocando.

"La cena de Asahina-san está lista", dijo Naegi que le había pedido que trajera a para Asahina la cena.Ella había dicho que Asahina había estado haciendo pucheros durante su tiempo en la piscina y sugirió que tal vez Naegi podría alegrar su estado de ánimo.Naegi había estado más que feliz de ayudar, pero no vio ningún signo de mala cara."Oogami-san me pidió que trajera a Asahina-san porque ella dijo que Asahina-san estaba haciendo pucheros, pero se ve más deprimida que nada"pensó.

"O-oh, no tengo hambre", dijo Asahina.No era cierto, pero esperaba que Naegi le creyera.

No lo hizo."Asahina Aoi no tiene hambre?No hay manera, algo debe estar mal"pensó."Asahina, ¿estás bien? Pareces deprimida", dijo Naegi.

Asahina generalmente pensaba que Naegi ser sensible a los sentimientos de los demás era una de sus mejores cualidades, pero en este momento deseaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo."Oh ... bueno ... intenté convencerme de que lo estaba imaginando, pero no lo estaba imaginando", admitió Asahina.

"¿Imaginando qué?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Yo ... engordé", dijo Asahina.Ella continuó: "¡Estoy tan gorda! ¡Gorda desde todos los ángulos! Odio esto ... ¡Lo odio! También podría aceptarlo y adoptar mi nueva actitud de grasa grande y gorda. Me volveré asquerosamente obeso y mórbido, y ¡entonces nadie querrá casarse conmigo! Lo que me deprime y engorda aún más. Eventualmente ni siquiera puedo pararme solo. Y luego moriré, triste y sola sin que nadie se dé cuenta y finalmente perderé peso cuando mi cuerpo comienza a pudrirse ".

Después de que Asahina terminó, Naegi se dio cuenta de que probablemente era algo bueno que él fuera el que Oogami envió a buscar a Asahina.Si bien creía que la mayoría de las otras chicas tratarían de convencer a Asahina de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, él había interactuado con Saionji y Fukawa las suficientes veces para saber que la primera trataría de alimentar esas inseguridades y la segunda pensaría que Asahina estaba haciendo divertido de ella."Aunque si alguien como Asahina puede tener problemas de imagen corporal, posiblemente podría hacer que los demás también se sientan cohibidos"pensó Naegi.

"Creo que tal vez te estás preocupando demasiado. Además, por lo que puedo decir, te ves exactamente igual", dijo Naegi.

"Solo dices eso. ¡Soy un monstruo gordito! Soy un círculo perfecto", argumentó Asahina.

"No, no lo soy. Asahina-san, eres tan hermosa como siempre", soltó Naegi.Se cubrió la boca tan pronto como dijo eso y se puso rojo de vergüenza.Él creyó lo que dijo, pero decirle eso a Asahina todavía era vergonzoso.

"¿Hh-hermosa? ¿Realmente lo crees?"Asahina preguntó.Estaba tan roja como Naegi cuando escuchó lo que dijo.

"B-Bueno, quiero decir, eh ... sí", admitió Naegi, tímidamente.

Parecía que esta vez las palabras de Naegi fueron una fuente de alivio en lugar de vergüenza, ya que Asahina pronto exclamó: "¡Gracias a Dios! ¡En serio, gracias a DIOS! ¡Naegi-kun no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso!"Sin embargo, no había terminado, ya que exclamó: "¡Pero no puedo relajarme ahora! ¡Estoy haciendo una declaración oficial! ¡A partir de ahora, Aoi Asahina está a dieta!"

"Una dieta...?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Solo mira! ¡Me pondré tan delgada que te asustará!"proclamó ella.

"B-Bueno ... no te excedas, ¿de acuerdo?"Naegi suplicó.Dudaba que Asahina llevara la dieta a un extremo poco saludable, pero ella nunca podría decir lo que pasaba por su mente cuando se encendía así.

"¡No intentes detenerme! ¡He tomado una decisión, y mi fuerza de voluntad es dura como una roca! ¡Y ahora mi determinación es aún más dura! ¡Pero antes de todo eso, vamos a cenar! ¡Y después de eso, donas! "Asahina exclamó.

"No parece que la dieta sea parte del conjunto de habilidades de Asahina-san, pero al menos ha vuelto a la normalidad"pensó feliz Naegi.

Asahina debe haber notado el estado de ánimo de Naegi porque le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, me alegra que te sientas mejor. La feliz y enérgica Asahina-san que todos hemos llegado a conocer y amar ha vuelto", dijo Naegi.

"¡¿Amar?!"Asahina preguntó mientras se ponía roja de nuevo.

"Bueno, sí. Eres el amigo de todos, Asahina-san, cuando no pareces tú mismo, nos preocupamos", explicó Naegi.Parecía haber perdido el sonrojo en las mejillas de Asahina.

"O-oh, eso es lo que querías decir. Quiero decir, por supuesto, eso es lo que querías decir", dijo Asahina mientras se calmaba."Él ya dijo que era hermosa, que no sería capaz de manejarlo ahora si saliera y dijera que me amaba.Aún así, se sintió bien escuchar eso, especialmente de Naegi-kun"Asahina admitió para sí misma.

"¿Listo para ir?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Apuesto! ¡Cena y donas, aquí voy!"Asahina exclamó mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para correr escaleras abajo.Probablemente habría llegado allí en un tiempo récord si Naegi no hubiera puesto una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

"Asahina-san, estaba allí cuando Tsumiki-senpai te miró el tobillo. Ella dijo que tenías que tomarlo con calma y eso significa que no puedes correr por ahora", le recordó Naegi.Asahina comenzó a hacer pucheros al escuchar eso, lo cual Naegi tuvo que admitir que la hacía lucir linda, pero él se mantuvo firme.Él agarró una de sus manos y dijo: "Vamos, no sé cuánto tiempo más Oogami-san e Ikusaba-san pueden evitar que Owari-senpai comience sin nosotros".

Asahina una vez más sintió que su rostro se calentaba, pero asintió.Asahina estaba tan aturdida por su interacción con Naegi que no captó las miradas de desaprobación que Ikusaba, Maizono y Mioda le enviaron cuando vieron su mano en la de Naegi.

* * *

**_Centro cerca de Hope's Peak Academy-Spicy Ramen_**

**_Novena semana de clases-sábado_**

"Mañana es un gran día"pensó Naegi mientras él y sus compañeros esperaban sus órdenes.Tenía razón, mañana estaría acompañando a Sonia a la apertura de la Embajada de Novoselic y decir que estaba nervioso sería quedarse corto.Sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para estar, nadie estaría allí para verlo, pero haber sido invitado personalmente por la princesa Sonia de Novoselic lo presionó más que un poco.No dudaba de que lo que aprendió de Sonia sería suficiente para superarlo, simplemente dudaba de que su extraña suerte se comportara todo el tiempo que estuvo en lo que ahora se consideraría suelo novosélico.

Por esa razón, estaba agradecido de que su hermana hubiera podido visitarlo hoy.Por alguna extraña coincidencia, el hermano de Asahina, Yuta, también había venido de visita y los cuatro se encontraron, tal como habían acordado hacer la última vez.Sin embargo, algo era diferente hoy, dos cosas realmente, específicamente la actitud de Komaru y Yuta con respecto a Asahina, pero no podía entender por qué.

Komaru había estado actuando un poco extraño y Naegi no podía pensar en una razón para ello.Lo que Naegi no parecía darse cuenta era que Komaru no era tan ingenuo como él.Komaru vio la sonrisa serena en el rostro de Asahina cuando la nadadora miró a Naegi cuando pensó que nadie la estaba mirando.Puede que Komaru fuera joven, pero reconoció la mirada de una chica enamorada cuando lo vio.También tenía una fuerte sospecha de que Asahina no estaba al tanto de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.Se dio cuenta de que Asahina nunca lastimaría intencionalmente a su hermano, pero todavía sentía que era su deber como hermana pequeña vigilar de cerca al nadador supremo cuando podía.Esta fue también una de las razones por las que quería conocer a estas "Ultimate Girls" que parecían haberse interesado en su hermano mayor.Naegi Makoto puede tomar la palabra de todos, pero Naegi Komaru sabía que un poco de sospecha saludable podría ser algo bueno.Su hermano merecía lo mejor y ella se aseguraría de que cualquier chica que se interesara por él entendiera ese hecho también.

Naegi no era consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, estaba más concentrado en la joven Asahina.

Yuta se había decepcionado cuando Asahina no podía competir con él, pero entendió que no debía agitar su tobillo, así que lo superó rápidamente.Lo que hizo que la joven Asahina le diera una mirada extraña al Ultimate Swimmer fue lo que sucedió cuando llegaron a la tienda de ramen y hicieron sus pedidos.Asahina había preguntado qué en el menú tenía menos calorías y había ordenado eso en lugar de su tonkotsu de carne de cerdo favorito.Naegi probablemente habría descubierto que extraño si Asahina no le hubiera dicho que había planeado ponerse a dieta.Naegi tenía sus dudas al principio, pero para crédito de su compañera de clase, ella había estado reduciendo las donas.Naegi no sabía si esto tenía algo que ver con las extrañas miradas que Yuta le había estado dando a Asahina.Tenía la sensación de que Asahina no le diría a su hermano que estaba a dieta.

"Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo"pensó Naegi.Volviéndose hacia Yuta, el Luckster preguntó: "¿Pasa algo, Yuta-kun?"

Yuta, que había estado disparando miradas preocupadas a su hermana, dijo: "¿Eh? Oh, estoy bien Makoto-nii".

"¿Estás seguro? Has estado mirando a tu hermana como si fuera una extraña desde que hicimos nuestros pedidos", señaló Naegi.

"Oh, ¿eso? Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que Aoi-nee actúe tan preocupada por las calorías", explicó Yuta.

"Me importan ese tipo de cosas. Soy una adolescente, ya sabes", le recordó Asahina.

"Lo sé, es solo que a veces lo olvido", dijo Yuta agitando las manos a la defensiva.

"Y qué se supone que significa eso"Asahina pensó molesta."¿Cómo olvidas que soy una niña, Yuta?"Asahina preguntó.

"Sí, no estoy muy seguro de cómo puedes perderte eso", reprendió Komaru mientras lanzaba miradas envidiosas a los senos de Asahina.

"No, lo sé, es solo por cómo Aoi-nee suele actuar, pasar el rato con mi hermana es casi lo mismo que salir con mis amigos", defendió "Yuta".

"Yuta-kun, deja de hablar, esa tumba que cavaste para ti no puede soportar profundizar más"pensó Naegi con una palmada en la cara.Si hubiera conocido a Asahina, habría pensado que ella podría ignorarlo.Después de pasar tiempo con ella, se dio cuenta de que Asahina podía ser muy consciente de sí misma.Una mirada a la expresión mortificada de su compañero de clase fue suficiente para confirmar que las palabras de Yuta habían tenido efecto.Naegi decidió que necesitaría hablar con ella después de que los miembros más jóvenes de su grupo se fueran a casa.

* * *

Después de que Komaru y Yuta hubieran abordado con seguridad sus trenes, Asahina y Naegi regresaron a la Academia Hope's Peak.Naegi sabía que el niño más joven no había querido que esto sucediera, pero el hecho era que el resto del día había sido muy incómodo después del comentario de Yuta.Era obvio para cualquiera que Asahina se había deprimido después de escuchar la evaluación de su hermano sobre ella.

Naegi se volvió hacia Asahina, que había estado bastante callada desde el comentario de Yuta, y dijo: "Asahina-san, espero que no te tomes demasiado en serio lo que dijo tu hermano. Si te hace sentir mejor, Komaru me ha contado más de una ocasión en la que podría ser más varonil ".

"Huh, oh, estoy bien, Naegi-kun, es que no sé de qué estaba hablando Yuta. ¿Hay algo malo en mi forma de actuar?"Asahina preguntó.Por eso había estado tan callada, nunca había pensado que había un problema con cómo actuaba hasta ahora y se preguntaba qué hacer al respecto.

"No creo que exista. Asahina-san es Asahina-san, y es por eso que a todos les gustas. Creo que a cierta edad los niños piensan que solo hay una forma de ser masculino o femenino y que tener ciertos intereses o hacer ciertas cosas lo hace menos ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Asahina preguntó.

"Bueno, digamos que tomé ballet. Hubo un tiempo en que la gente se burlaba de los niños que tomaban ballet. Aunque eso ha disminuido en los últimos años, todavía hay personas que piensan que el ballet es para niñas", dijo Naegi.

"Eso es tonto. Escuché que ha habido algunos atletas estadounidenses que han tomado ballet. Creo que el liniero defensivo de los Pittsburgh Steelers Steve McLendon, el portero de la NHL Ray Emery, el ex campeón de boxeo de peso pesado Evander Holyfield tomó clases de ballet. También lo hizo el legendario retirado Los jugadores de fútbol americano, el receptor abierto Lynn Swann y el corredor Herschel Walker, por nombrar algunos ", argumentó Asahina.

"Lo sé, y tú lo sabes, pero algunas personas simplemente se niegan a cambiar sus percepciones de lo que es masculino y femenino. No digo que no haya rasgos que no sean inherentemente masculinos o femeninos, sucedió creer que hay. Pero también creo que los hombres y las mujeres pueden disfrutar de cosas que generalmente están asociadas con el sexo opuesto y aún ser masculinas o femeninas. Un hombre puede ser gentil y cariñoso y aún ser masculino y una mujer puede ser fuerte, valiente y femenina. Creo que lo importante es que sepamos cuándo ... diremos, cambiar de marcha ", explicó Naegi.

"Ese es el problema, Naegi-kun, no estoy seguro de saber cómo hacerlo. La gente siempre me ha dicho que no soy una dama ... Y quiero decir, no puedo estar en desacuerdo. Todo lo que ' Soy bueno en los deportes, el ejercicio, las cosas físicas ", admitió Asahina con tristeza.

"Creo que hay una diferencia entre "ser femenina" y actuar como femenina, pero eso no es importante en este momento"pensó Naegi."No creo que sea un problema, como dije antes, me gusta Asahina-san como es", le dijo Naegi.

"Aprecio que Naegi-kun, realmente lo hago, pero si soy sincera, esto me ha molestado por un tiempo", dijo Asahina.

"Me gustaría tranquilizarla más, pero si presiono más ahora, creo que haré más daño que bien.Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá con el tiempo"pensó Naegi."Creo que entiendo a Asahina-san, solo prométeme que también considerarás lo que dije", dijo Naegi.

"Lo haré", prometió Asahina con una pequeña sonrisa.Las palabras de Naegi la habían hecho sentir mejor, pero todavía se sentía insegura."Aprecio lo que dijo Naegi-kun, fue muy dulce.Pero todavía no puedo evitar pensar que falta algo"pensó Asahina.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de chicas_**

**_Undécima semana de clases-sábado_**

Con la excepción de Naegi y Owari, todos habían regresado al dormitorio a media tarde de su retiro de aguas termales.Por mucho que todos quisieran que hubiera durado más, todos sabían que tenía que terminar en algún momento.

Asahina había notado algo durante su tiempo en el Minato Inn: había notado el cambio en Owari.Owari seguía siendo dura y valiente, pero parecía que había aprendido a hacer lo que Naegi había denominado cambios de marcha.Asahina notó en más de una ocasión que el generalmente ferozmente independiente Owari a veces cambiaba a ser amable y gentil.Asahina originalmente lo había descartado porque sus hermanos Senpai estaban presentes, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso, entonces Asahina estaba segura de que habría notado el cambio en la gimnasta suprema cuando su semana en la posada había comenzado.Luego pensó que Naegi tenía que estar conectada de alguna manera, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué había sido la gimnasta la única que cambió?

Asahina no pudo evitar recordar una conversación que había tenido con Naegi anteriormente donde le había dicho que estaba preocupada de que no fuera una dama."Si Owari-senpai puede hacerlo, entonces quizás yo también.Pero, ¿qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo?"Se preguntó Asahina.Estaba tan envuelta en sus propios pensamientos que no oyó acercarse a Tsumiki.

"¡Asahina-saAAAh!"La enfermera definitiva comenzó antes de tropezar y terminar en una posición que mostraba sus bragas para que todo el mundo las viera.

"¿Huh? Oh, Tsumiki-senpai, ¿estás bien?"Asahina preguntó mientras se acercaba a la niña mayor y la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Lo-lo siento. Lo-estoy bien. Yo-yo solo quería examinar tu tobillo," explicó la enfermera.

"Claro", dijo Asahina, volviendo a sus pensamientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tsumiki dijera: "Asahina-san, eres un tobillo, está perfectamente bien. Puedes volver a tu rutina normal".

Eso llamó la atención de Asahina."¡Eso es genial! ¡Por más tiempo y me hubiera vuelto loco!"Asahina vitoreó.

"¡Lo siento, no pude hacerlo sanar más rápido! ¡Juro que no había nada que pudiera hacer para acelerar las cosas! ¡Por favor no me odies!"Tsumiki gimió.

"¿Huh? No te odio, Senpai, y no te culpo. Tú, Sakura-chan y Naegi-kun me dijeron que lo tomara con calma, pero incluso tengo que admitir que era demasiado terco para escuchar a veces ", dijo Asahina, sin saber qué hacer para apaciguar a la pobre enfermera.

"O-oh, está bien entonces. Supongo que no me necesitan aquí entonces", dijo Tsumiki, sonando un poco decepcionado.Antes de que la niña mayor pudiera irse, Asahina le preguntó algo.

"Tsumiki-senpai, sé que esta es una pregunta extraña, pero ¿crees que tengo ... encantos femeninos?"Asahina sabía que su cara debía de estar roja como una remolacha cuando preguntó si el calor en sus mejillas era una indicación.

"¡Asahina-san tiene muchos encantos femeninos! Esa es la respuesta correcta, ¿verdad? ¡Por favor no me odies!"Tsumiki suplicó.

"Tal vez ella era la persona equivocada para preguntar"pensó Asahina."Uh, realmente no hubo una respuesta incorrecta Senpai, así que no te preocupes", dijo Asahina, ahora sintiéndose bastante incómoda con lo incómoda que se había vuelto la situación.Sabía que sería incómodo sin importar a quién preguntara, pero no estaba preparada para esto.Aún así, necesitaba una respuesta, por lo que decidió que tal vez algunas de las otras chicas serían más útiles.

"¿Por qué no puedo obtener una respuesta?"Se preguntó Asahina.No se había sentido desanimada en mucho tiempo.Le había preguntado a muchas de las otras chicas si tenía encantos femeninos y casi todas las personas a las que había preguntado parecían pensar que bromeaba o, en algunos casos, las insultaba.

Cuando ella le preguntó a Fukawa, Fukawa le preguntó: "¿E-te estás burlando de mí? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso solo porque tus senos son más grandes?"

Saionji había preguntado: "¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¿Cambiaste tu cerebro por pechos más grandes?"con una mirada de envidia en su rostro.

Ikusaba había mirado el pecho de Asahina antes de decir: "No estoy realmente seguro de cómo responder eso".

Koizumi había preguntado qué provocó esta pregunta y, al escuchar la explicación de Asahina, pareció cerrarse, aunque Asahina pensó que escuchó a la niña mayor murmurar algo como "Alguien como Aoi-chan puede tener problemas de autoestima" y "Qué ¿eso significa para una chica simple como yo? "

Yukizome había dicho: "Tanto que a veces incluso estoy un poco celosa", todo mientras miraba el pecho de Asahina.

Mioda había dicho: "Deja que Ibuki te muestre", antes de que ella intentara tantear a Asahina antes de que Oogami, que había entrado en la habitación en el momento justo, agarró al Músico Supremo y la sacó de la habitación.

"¿Cuál es esta fijación con el tamaño de mis senos?"Asahina se preguntó con un puchero mental.Suponiendo que, dado que Maizono y Enoshima sabrían todo sobre el encanto femenino dado su talento, Asahina decidió preguntarles.Por suerte, Enoshima estaba cerca.

"Asahina-san, ¿cómo te va?"Preguntó Enoshima, su máscara de una adolescente obsesionada no desesperada firmemente en su lugar.Enoshima sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, por supuesto, y decidió ofrecer su propia marca especial de "ayuda".Los problemas de autoestima no resueltos fueron una gran fuente de desesperación, pero Enoshima pensó que la confianza de Asahina como mujer podía romperse y eso era aún mejor.

"Enoshima-san tal vez puedas responder: ¿Crees que tengo 'encantos femeninos?'", Preguntó Asahina.

"Uh, Asahina-san, eres consciente de que 'encantos femeninos' es un eufemismo para los senos, ¿verdad?"Enoshima preguntó.Quería reírse, pero pensó que habría tiempo para eso después de que ella hiciera sentir a Asahina como un fracaso como mujer.

"Entonces eso significa que he estado preguntando a la gente ... ¡Oh Dios!"Asahina exclamó, mortificada.

"¿Querías preguntar si eres o no femenina?"Enoshima preguntó.

"Sí, quiero decir, la gente me dice que no soy elegante, y que no están equivocados, pero no sé cómo cambiar eso. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?"Asahina preguntó, sonando un poco desesperada.

"Bueno, algunas chicas lo tienen y otras no", dijo Enoshima.Era una mentira, pero Enoshima sabía que Asahina no entendería eso.

"¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?"Asahina preguntó.

"Tal vez. Déjame preguntarte: ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"Enoshima preguntó.Por mucho que aborreciera la esperanza, le daría esperanza a la gente para que su desesperación fuera mucho más grande más tarde y ahora parecía una buena oportunidad para eso.

"N-no, no lo he hecho", admitió Asahina, más que un poco avergonzada.

"Eso podría ayudar. Tal vez un poco de citas ayudaría. Conozco a un chico que podría ser perfecto para ti", dijo Enoshima.

"¿De Verdad?"Asahina preguntó esperanzada.

"Claro, déjame ponerme en contacto con él y te responderé", dijo Enoshima mientras salía de la habitación.

"Alguien perfecto para mí"Asahina repitió en su mente.Por alguna razón, apareció una imagen de Naegi."Eso fue extraño, no creo que Enoshima-san estuviera hablando de Naegi-kun, entonces, ¿por qué ... Espera, ¡no sé nada sobre citas!¿Qué voy a hacer?"Asahina entró en pánico antes de retirarse a su habitación para tratar de estudiar citas "adecuadas".

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Duodécima semana de clases: miércoles_**

En la habitación de Asahina, Asahina y Oogami estaban discutiendo qué debería hacer Asahina para su cita ese sábado.Enoshima había recibido una respuesta por el chico que ella mencionó.Su nombre era Fukuyama Suzuki, un modelo masculino de su agencia que tenía la misma edad que la Clase 78, con la excepción de Hagakure.Asahina nunca había oído hablar de él, pero supuso que Enoshima sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Oogami, sin embargo, estaba preocupado.Cuando Asahina acudió a ella y le pidió un consejo de citas, prometió ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, pero dado que lo más cercano que Oogami había tenido a una cita adecuada eran sus coincidencias con Kenshiro, temía que no sería de mucha ayuda.Había estado bien hasta ahora, se las arregló para asegurarse de que Asahina no actuaría como una esposa de comedia de situación y Oogami ni siquiera quería saber por qué Asahina pensaba que una amante celosa era un buen ejemplo a seguir, pero también lo había corregido.

Por mucho que Oogami quisiera apoyar a Asahina, sabía que Asahina no estaba haciendo esto por las razones correctas."Asahina-san, tal vez deberías reconsiderar esta cita. No puede ser bueno tratar de forzar el amor", advirtió Oogami.

"Gracias por cuidarme Sakura-chan, pero creo que estaré bien. Enoshima eligió a este tipo porque dijo que sería perfecto para mí. Además, Enoshima piensa que, si me enamoro, aprenderé cómo ser más femenina ", dijo Asahina.Pensando que finalmente encontraría lo que se estaba perdiendo, Asahina estaba un poco emocionada, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal.Cada vez que hablaba de su idea del chico perfecto, siempre se imaginaba a Naegi y comenzaba a tener los pies fríos.Sin embargo, lo empujó, necesitaba esto, nunca tendría que preocuparse por ser vista como "uno de los chicos" nunca más si esto funcionaba.

Oogami no lo dijo, pero sabía que Asahina estaba equivocada, que era perfecta tal como era.Ella había querido, por supuesto, pero pensó que sería mejor si Asahina se daba cuenta de eso sola.El hecho de que Asahina pudiera ser terca al respecto no significaba que Oogami no interviniera si parecía que Asahina se estaba perdiendo.Sin embargo, había algo que Oogami había querido preguntar, y ahora parecía un buen momento como cualquier otro."Asahina-san, ¿qué te ha preocupado tanto por no ser lo suficientemente femenina?"Preguntó Oogami.

"Mi hermano Yuta dijo que salir conmigo era como salir con sus amigos, en público nada menos. Nunca había sido tan humillado en mi vida. Lo peor es que lo dijo con Naegi-kun y su hermana sentado allí mismo ", explicó Asahina.

"¿Oh?"Esto despertó la curiosidad de Oogami.Sabía que Asahina y Naegi habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, aunque saber que ellos y sus hermanos estaban familiarizados era una novedad para ella.Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Oogami fue la mención de Asahina de Naegi y su hermana específicamente."Asahina-san, ¿qué opinas de Naegi-kun?"Preguntó Oogami.

"¿Naegi-kun? Es el chico más dulce que he conocido. Me dejó apoyarme en él cuando mi tobillo me estaba causando problemas. Fue conmigo a preguntarle a Tsumiki-senpai y Nidai-senpai qué ejercicios podía hacer, así que no lo hice. No empeoraría el tobillo. Cuando me preocupaba haber engordado, me dijo que era "tan hermosa como siempre".Y trató de hacerme sentir mejor cuando estaba molesta por lo que Yuta había dicho ", dijo Asahina con una mirada soñadora en su rostro mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Si el chorro de Asahina no lo hubiera revelado, su sonrojo lo habría hecho;Oogami sabía que su amiga ya estaba enamorada.Por mucho que quisiera señalar esto, Oogami pensó que Asahina no la creería.Lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo, pero Oogami esperaba que Asahina lo resolviera por su cuenta.Quizás esta fecha sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje para Asahina y quizás este Fukuyama Suzuki realmente haría feliz a Asahina, porque Oogami lo haría pagar si lastimara a Asahina de alguna manera."Asahina-san", comenzó, "no sé si el consejo de Enoshima-san fue correcto, pero sí creo que cuando esto termine sabrás lo que es estar enamorado y encontrarás la solución para tu problema. Solo tenga en cuenta que puede no ser de la forma que esperaba ".

Asahina estaba confundida, pero parecía que tenía el apoyo de su amiga, así que estaba feliz.Aún así, no pudo evitar concentrarse en la última parte de la declaración de Oogami."¿No es lo que esperaba?¿Qué podría significar eso?"Se preguntó a sí misma.Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta, pensó:"Si Sakura-chan tiene razón, supongo que lo averiguaré después de mi cita el sábado."Con eso, ella continuó estudiando y practicando para su cita.

* * *

**_Downtown-Park, cerca de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Duodécima semana de clases: sábado_**

Había llegado el día.La cita de Asahina con Fukuyama Suzuki había llegado.Deseó haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse.Todavía no estaba segura de cuál era la forma correcta de actuar en una cita, pero recordar las palabras de Oogami del miércoles ayudó a tranquilizarla.Estaba un poco preocupada por su ropa, pero Enoshima le había asegurado que, dado que Fukuyama la llevaba a pasear por la ciudad y atravesar el parque, el chándal de Asahina estaría bien.De hecho, Enoshima le dijo a Asahina que Fukuyama había dicho que preferiría que ella se sintiera cómoda, pero como con todas las cosas que involucran a Enoshima, eso no era exactamente cierto.En verdad, Fukuyama quería que todos reconocieran a Asahina.

Puede que Fukuyama haya sido nuevo en la industria del modelaje, pero ya se había ganado una reputación, tanto como brownnoser como pavo real.Normalmente, para los japoneses, el pavo real está asociado con Kwan-yin.El pavo real simboliza el amor, o más precisamente, es un emblema del amor.Fukuyama se estaba asegurando de que el uso occidental de la etiqueta se estuviera imponiendo.Siempre teniendo que ser el centro de atención y siempre haciendo todo lo posible para ser más famoso, un atleta como Asahina, que había estado batiendo récords desde una edad temprana, era solo un medio para un fin para él.

Asahina, por supuesto, no lo sabía.Lo que sí sabía, ahora que estaba cara a cara con él, era que era bastante guapo.Era alto, estaba bien formado y era rubio con el pelo de punta.Estaba vestido extravagante, pero Asahina miró más allá de eso, ella no solía juzgar a los demás por sus peculiaridades.

"¿Asahina Aoi-san, supongo? Tus fotos apenas te hacen justicia", dijo Fukuyama, con una voz suave y profunda.

"O-oh, g-gracias. Eres todo lo que Enoshima-san dijo que eras", dijo Asahina, avergonzada pero complacida por los halagos.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué dijo exactamente Enoshima-senpai?"Preguntó Fukuyama.Lo escondió bien, pero estaba nervioso.Siempre había algo en Enoshima, como si pudiera ver a través de todos.Lo último que necesitaba era que Enoshima Junko supiera que planeaba derrocarla como la mejor modelo del mundo.

"Ella me dijo que sabría que eras tú de inmediato, que serías el chico más guapo del parque", dijo Asahina.

"¿Oh? Oh, por supuesto. Mis disculpas, es solo que a veces a Enoshima-senpai le gusta meterse con nosotros, esperaba no haber difundido rumores indecorosos sobre mí", dijo Fukuyama, aliviado.Fukuyama continuó y dijo: "Pero hoy no se trata de ella. ¿Nos vamos?"Fukuyama extendió su mano.

"Uh Huh", dijo Asahina asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomaba la suya y, al estilo de Asahina Aoi, salió corriendo, tirando de su cita detrás de ella.

Los gritos de Fukuyama se podían escuchar en toda la ciudad.

Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas

Casi al mismo tiempo

"¿Dónde está?"Naegi preguntó mientras corría por la cocina buscando glaseado.Había planeado hacer donas para Asahina, ya sea para celebrar una cita exitosa o para consolarla si salía mal.Por grandioso que pensara que era Asahina, el hecho de que Enoshima preparase esto había preocupado a Naegi, la Reunión de los Cerezos Negros no había sido tanto tiempo después de todo y la advertencia de Ikusaba de aquel entonces todavía estaba fresca en su mente."Junko-chan no habría hecho esto si no supiera que terminaría mal ..." Ikusaba-san se refería a Mioda-senpai en ese momento, pero no puedo evitar sentir que lo mismo se aplica aquí" Naegi pensó.Al mismo tiempo, sabía que habría que esforzarse mucho para que a Asahina no le gustara.Además, no necesitaba decirle para qué servían las donas, suponiendo que alguna vez encontrara el glaseado para darles el toque final.Decidiendo que no estaba en la cocina, fue a preguntar a las chicas si alguna de ellas la había visto.

"Hola chicas, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto ...?", Se interrumpió Naegi al ver a las otras chicas en la sala de estar del área común.Su enfoque principal era Owari, que estaba sentada en el sofá con una tina vacía de glaseado de chocolate y una cuchara cubierta de chocolate en la mano."Yo, eh, supongo que sí", suspiró Naegi.

"Oh Naegi-kun, ¿ibas a usar esto?"Owari preguntó, tratando de parecer tan inocente como pudo mientras la habían pillado con las manos en la masa.Lo último que quería era que Naegi se enojara con ella.

"Intentamos detenerla", dijo Maizono mientras los demás asentían.

"El tamaño de la habitación y el hecho de que estaba llena de gente lo hicieron difícil", dijo Ikusaba, decepcionada de sí misma por haber fallado cuando Naegi la necesitaba.

"Está bien, es bastante fácil para mí arreglarlo. Iré a buscar algo a la cocina de la escuela", dijo Naegi.

"En realidad Makoto-chan, creo que los ingredientes de Teruteru-chan están siendo revisados hoy para ver si hay ..." Mioda comenzó antes de ser interrumpida.

"Quizás deberíamos dejarlo en ese Mioda-san", dijo Sonia.Preferiría no recordar esa experiencia, y ciertamente preferiría que, en su opinión, el futuro esposo no supiera sobre el incidente afrodisíaco del año pasado.

"Está bien, iré a comprar algo", dijo Naegi mientras iba a buscar su billetera de su habitación.

"Naegi-kun, ¿te importaría recoger algunas cosas más mientras estás fuera?"Preguntó Yukizome.

"Claro, ¿podrían armar una lista mientras voy a buscar mi billetera?"Preguntó Naegi mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba.A su regreso, vio la lista de compras completa.No fue particularmente largo, pero pensó que sería mejor si tuviera un par de manos adicionales para ayudarlo.Antes de que pudiera preguntar si alguien quería unirse a él, Oogami lo golpeó.

"Naegi-kun, ¿puedo acompañarte?"Preguntó Oogami.

"Claro Oogami-san. ¿Necesitas algo en la ciudad también?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Parece que me estoy quedando sin proteínas para mi café con proteínas", dijo Oogami.

Parece que tendría un sabor terrible,pensó Naegi, no es que fuera un gran bebedor de café, sino que el sabor de las proteínas mezcladas sonaba horrible.Naegi nunca diría eso en voz alta, por supuesto, así que dijo: "Está bien, vámonos".

Naegi no notó cinco miradas decepcionadas de ciertas chicas.Si había un lado positivo para ellos, era que Oogami no había mostrado ningún interés romántico en Naegi, por lo que no estaban demasiado preocupados porque uno de ellos obtuviera una ventaja.

Una vez que él y Oogami estaban afuera, escucharon un fuerte chillido.Eso sonaba como la voz de un hombre.Espero que nada esté mal,pensó Naegi.

Se podría decir que algo andaba mal, pero realmente dependía de si uno estaba hablando con Asahina o Fukuyama.

* * *

Asahina no lo estaba pasando mal, pero no sentía nada que no sintiera cuando pasaba tiempo con alguien más, con la excepción de Oogami y Naegi.Fukuyama simplemente no la hizo sentir nada especial.Estaba más que feliz de continuar, no creía que Enoshima la hubiera dirigido mal, así que tal vez sentiría algo cuando terminara la cita.La única queja que tenía era que Fukuyama haría cualquier tema sobre él.Asahina no lamentaba a las personas con confianza en sí misma, pensó que ayudaría cuando se trataba de la industria del modelaje.Sin embargo, Asahina era bastante humilde y la irritaba cuando alguien estaba demasiado lleno de sí mismo, sus interacciones con Togami Byakuya eran prueba de ello.Aun así, Fukuyama había comprado su pastel de embudo, por lo que no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Fukuyama ciertamente pensó que algo estaba mal.Si las cosas hubieran terminado con Asahina arrastrándolo por su brazo hacia varios vendedores de comida, Fukuyama habría estado bien con eso.Incluso había decidido ser amable y comprar el pastel de embudo de una de las carretas.Pero entonces sucedió algo que comenzó a molestarlo.

Mientras Asahina estaba disfrutando su pastel de embudo, un grupo de tres chicas de secundaria, cada una con bolsas de lona se había acercado al nadador supremo.

"Disculpa, ¿eres Asahina Aoi?"uno, preguntó una chica baja con cabello castaño.

"Si, lo soy. ¿Quién eres?"Asahina preguntó.

"Te dije que era ella", dijo con entusiasmo una de las otras chicas, una rubia.

"Somos miembros del equipo de natación en nuestra escuela. Escuchamos que ibas a Hope's Peak Academy, pero nunca pensamos que tendríamos la oportunidad de conocerte", respondió el primero.Eso parecía ser cierto, las chicas estaban todas bronceadas y su cabello parecía claro, resultados típicamente asociados con la natación constante en piscinas cloradas.

"Todos pensamos que eres increíble. No solo nosotros, todo nuestro equipo", dijo la chica que había estado en silencio hasta ahora, una pelirroja.

"Ah, gracias, pero no soy nada especial", dijo Asahina avergonzada por los elogios.

"Eso no es cierto", argumentó la primera chica.

"¿Podrías darnos algunos consejos?"el segundo preguntó.

"Bueno, tendría que verte practicar, pero estaría más que feliz de poder reunirnos de nuevo", dijo Asahina honestamente.

Las chicas estaban felices, Asahina Aoi, su héroe, quería verlas practicar.

"Sin embargo, tengo algunos consejos: una vez que fijes tu vista en una meta, sigue persiguiéndola. No importa cuántas veces tropieces, llegarás allí si te esfuerzas. Porque tan grandioso como se siente ganar, el desafío es siempre la mejor parte ", dijo Asahina.

Las chicas asintieron emocionadas, si alguien como Asahina dijo eso, debe ser cierto.

"Oh, lo siento, ustedes tres me conocen, pero no les pregunté sus nombres", dijo Asahina disculpándose.

"Soy Adachi Miyu", dijo la chica con cabello castaño.

"Mi nombre es Kashiwagi Momo", dijo la rubia.

"Okayasu Sae es mi nombre", dijo el pelirrojo.

Fukuyama no estaba contento con esto.Odiaba no ser el centro de atención, pero tuvo que soportarlo un poco más.Tan pronto como estuvo de acuerdo con esta cita, se contactó con varias revistas de moda y chismes, incluso algunos foros de paparazzi para estar seguros, anónimamente, por supuesto, con el consejo de que estaría en una cita con Asahina Aoi.Nadie se había presentado todavía, pero le habían asegurado que cada publicación que contactara enviaría a alguien.Al menos tenía las peculiaridades infantiles de Asahina para reírse."¿Qué está haciendo ese tonto?"se preguntó en voz baja al ver a Asahina trazando los nombres de las chicas en su palma.Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a algunos miembros conocidos de los paparazzi escondiéndose en el fondo.Era hora de que Fukuyama Suzuki brillara.

"Asahina-san, deberíamos volver a nuestra cita", dijo Fukuyama mientras se acercaba al grupo de nadadores.

"¿Asahina-senpai está en una cita?"Adachi preguntó.

"No pretendíamos interrumpir", dijo Okayasu.

"No te notamos, lo sentimos", agregó Kashiwagi.

Los ojos de Fukuyama comenzaron a temblar ligeramente ante la declaración de Kashiwagi, pero ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta.Sin embargo, fue capaz de controlarlo y se presentó."Soy un modelo prometedor en la industria de la moda. El modelo masculino para acabar con todos los modelos masculinos. ¡Soy el hermoso Fukuyama Suzuki!"Fukuyama exclamó de una manera exagerada cuando hizo una pose.

Las chicas más jóvenes estaban menos que impresionadas.

"No estoy seguro de reconocer ese nombre", dijo Okayasu mientras adoptaba una pose de pensamiento en un esfuerzo por recordar.

"Dijo que estaba 'prometedor', por lo que debe ser realmente nuevo", razonó Adachi.Ella y Okayasu se volvieron hacia Kashiwagi, esperando haber oído hablar de Fukuyama.

"No me mires, no sigo la moda", dijo Kashiwagi a sus amigos.

Eso fue algo incorrecto decir cuando una vena comenzó a latir en la frente de Fukuyama.Para agregar insulto a la lesión, escuchó el clic de algunas cámaras, su introducción cayendo en seco sería preservada para la posteridad.Con los dientes apretados dijo: "¿Vamos a divertirnos, Asahina-san?"

"Uh, está bien", dijo Asahina."Debe estar avergonzado.Probablemente también lo sería si hiciera una introducción como esa solo para que se caiga.Estoy seguro de que se calmará" pensó Asahina.Asahina luego se volvió hacia sus jóvenes admiradores y dijo: "Está bien chicas, ya saben cómo comunicarse conmigo, por lo que deberíamos poder resolver un momento en el que pueda darles algunos consejos. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto".

"¡Gracias, Asahina-senpai!"las tres chicas exclamaron al unísono.

Mientras Asahina y Fukuyama se alejaban, los nadadores de secundaria susurraban entre ellos.

"¿Asahina-senpai realmente tiene una cita con un tipo así?"Preguntó Kashiwagi.

"Es guapo, pero parece estar lleno de sí mismo", dijo Adachi.

"Asahina-senpai podría tener a alguien mucho mejor", agregó Okayasu.

Pueden haber estado susurrando, pero Fukuyama tenía una audición excelente y estaba hirviendo por dentro.

* * *

Alrededor de este tiempo, Naegi y Oogami habían completado con éxito sus diligencias, incluso si había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado originalmente.

"Tres tiendas diferentes para encontrar la comida chatarra correcta, no lo creo", suspiró Oogami, su molestia clara.Proteína para ella hubiera sido fácil y obtener suministros para Tsumiki tampoco hubiera sido difícil, pero algunas de las chicas sintieron la necesidad de agregar marcas oscuras de varios bocadillos a la lista que le habían dado a Naegi.Al menos su glaseado había sido lo suficientemente fácil de conseguir.

Naegi estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabía que no tenía sentido enojarse.En cambio, miró a lo lejos y le dijo a Oogami: "Oogami-san, si atravesamos el parque, deberíamos poder reducir nuestro tiempo de viaje. Creo que allí es donde Asahina-san dijo que iría para su cita, tal vez deberíamos decir hola ".

"Oh, no quisiera molestarla", mintió Oogami.La verdad es que solo pidió que viniera porque quería asegurarse de que Asahina estuviera bien, simplemente no quería ir sola y parecer una amiga sobreprotectora, aunque se dio cuenta de que no había forma de evitar eso.

"Oogami-san, sé que esa es la razón principal por la que pediste venir, te has distraído todo el tiempo", respondió Naegi.

Normalmente, al ser acusado de tener un motivo oculto, Oogami se habría sentido insultado, había pocos vivos que fueran más honorables que Oogami Sakura.Pero Naegi tenía razón, Oogami no había sido completamente honesta y estaba preocupada por Asahina.Al no ver ninguna razón para negarlo, admitió: "Tienes razón, Naegi-kun. Sé que Asahina-san puede cuidarse sola, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme".

"Entiendo completamente, y no creo que nadie te culpe, no es como si ninguno de nosotros además de Enoshima-san conociera a este tipo", dijo Naegi.No se atrevió a decirle a Oogami que también estaba preocupado, y eso fue porque fue Enoshima quien preparó esto.

"Gracias, Naegi-kun", dijo Oogami.

"En cualquier momento Oogami-san. Ahora, pasemos un momento, salude y regresemos al dormitorio. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?"Naegi preguntó retóricamente.Intentaba justificar lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero no sabía si era por su bien o el de Oogami.

* * *

Al final resultó que, Asahina se había equivocado y Fukuyama no se había calmado.En todo caso, empeoró ya que los dos se encontraron con algunos atletas y niños más de la escuela que eran fanáticos de Asahina por ... otras razones.El ego de Fukuyama no podía aguantar mucho más.Nadie en el parque los había detenido porque lo reconocieron, todo era Asahina Aoi.Para empeorar las cosas, la contusión de su ego estaba siendo capturada en una película o se estaba guardando en tarjetas de memoria e incluso si ninguna de esas imágenes se publicaba en revistas, estaba seguro de que esas imágenes estarían en Internet antes de que terminara el día.

Fukuyama estaba tan frustrado que hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención a dónde iba.No escuchó a Asahina decirle que tuviera cuidado y se topó con una niña con un gran cono de helado de chocolate.

Click*

Alguien había tomado una foto de Fukuyama obteniendo una gran mancha de helado de chocolate en su atuendo.

Eso fue el colmo.

"¡POR QUÉ NO SALÍAS DE LA MANERA EN QUE ESTÚPIDO ESTUPIDO POCO BRAT!"Gritó Fukuyama.Estaba tan enojado en este punto que los vasos sanguíneos se habían vuelto visibles en su frente.

"S-lo siento mucho señor, yo ..." la niña tartamudeó tratando de no llorar.

"LO SIENTO? LO SIENTO NO LIMPIA MI ROPA. ¿CÓMO PLANEAS PAGAR ESTO?"preguntó el enfurecido Fukuyama.

"Cálmate Fukuyama-san. Tú fuiste quien se topó con ella, ¿recuerdas?"Asahina intentó recordárselo.

Fukuyama había dejado de gritar, pero no estaba menos enojado cuando se burló, "No esperaría que lo entendieras. Por supuesto, algún atleta sudoroso, poco femenino cuyo vestuario probablemente solo consta de chándales no vería un problema con las manchas. ".

"¿Cual es tu problema?"Asahina preguntó, ofendida.En este punto, todos los demás habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver la escena causada por la crisis de Fukuyama.

"Este mi problema. Comes como un cerdo, no sabes nada de la etiqueta adecuada y, sin embargo, eres más famoso y más admirado que yo. Acepté esto porque pensé que se vería bien y todo lo que tengo demostrarlo es humillación. Humillación por ser eclipsado por una nadadora grosera. Humillación porque ahora este atuendo está arruinado ... "Fukuyama comenzó a despotricar.Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.Se giró y gritó: "¡¿QUÉ ?!"antes de que un puño chocara con su nariz.

* * *

Naegi y Oogami habían llegado al parque y vieron a Asahina en la distancia.Los dos se dirigieron justo cuando Fukuyama se topó con la chica con el helado.

Oogami había comenzado a acercarse una vez que Fukuyama comenzó a gritarle a la chica.

Aceleró una vez que Fukuyama había insultado a Asahina por primera vez.

La mirada triste que apareció en el rostro de Asahina cuando Fukuyama continuó humillándola hizo que Oogami comenzara a correr hacia la modelo y el nadador.Oogami haría que Fukuyama lamentara sus palabras.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, alguien le había ganado a Oogami.Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en Fukuyama, podría haber notado que Naegi se acercaba a la modelo en medio de la rabieta y le tocaba el hombro.Lo que realmente la sorprendió fue cuando su compañera de clase, Naegi Makoto, un niño que muchos considerarían la encarnación de la gentileza, golpeó a Fukuyama en la nariz.Hubo un crujido repugnante, Oogami no tenía dudas de que la nariz de Fukuyama estaba rota.

"¡KOUMO TWE HATREVEZ! ¡¿SABEZ QUIUEN SOOY?! (¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Sabes quién soy ?!)" gritó Fukuyama.Era difícil entenderlo con la nariz rota, pero todos los que lo escucharon lo entendieron.

"Creo que eres alguien con un ego tan frágil que se asusta por su ropa y degrada a las mujeres. Creo que eres alguien que necesita aprender a actuar como al menos un hombre medio decente antes de siquiera pensar que puedes juzgar cuán femenina es una chica. Creo que lo que le dijiste a Asahina-san demuestra que no conocerías la verdadera belleza si la estuvieras mirando fijamente. Y creo que nunca podrías ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi amiga. Ahora vete antes de que yo decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme ", dijo Naegi.Podría haber parecido intimidante si no hubiera estado agarrando su mano, claramente dolorido. Naegi no utilizo su modo Histeria ya que una de las instrucciones de sus maestros era que no tenga a acostumbrase a usar el modo histeria ya que asi no podría mejorar en su forma normal.

La multitud, que había estado en silencio hasta ahora, comenzó a animar una vez que Naegi había terminado.Algunas voces gritaban: "¡Dile niño!"lo que solo enfureció más a Fukuyama.Peor aún para Fukuyama, no solo los fotógrafos con los que contactó capturaron todo el video, sino que algunos espectadores registraron todo el incidente.Se levantó para tomar represalias, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Oogami.Si las miradas mataran, ya habría muerto, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría y corrió con la cola entre las piernas.

En este momento, Asahina sufría de lo que solo podría llamarse latigazo emocional.Cuando Fukuyama comenzó a humillarla, se sintió abrumada, no solo había sido un desperdicio de toda la cita, sino que Fukuyama la había insultado en público.Pensó que incluso si no se llevaba bien con Fukuyama, al menos había progresado y demostrado a sí misma que podía actuar de manera femenina.Las palabras de Fukuyama desvanecieron cualquier esperanza de eso, al menos en su mente.Después de que Naegi había venido al rescate, se sintió eufórica.Apenas importaba lo que pensara Fukuyama porque,"Naegi-kun piensa que soy hermosa.Quiero decir, él lo dijo antes, pero me defendió y me llamó hermosa,pensó Asahina.Entonces algo la golpeó.Espera, ¿por qué está Naegi-kun aquí?¿Esa es Sakura-chan con él?¿Qué está pasando" "¿Por qué están los dos aquí?"Asahina preguntó.

"Fuimos de compras y decidimos atravesar el parque", respondió Oogami mientras sostenía una bolsa de plástico.Mirando a Naegi, específicamente la mano que estaba agarrando, ella dijo: "Creo que deberíamos regresar al campus para que Tsumiki-senpai pueda mirar la mano de Naegi-kun".

"¿Huh? Oh, ¿duele mucho Naegi-kun?"Asahina preguntó con preocupación.

"Probablemente más de lo que debería. Realmente no quise romperle la nariz, pero no soporto a las personas que insultan a mis amigos. Antes de darme cuenta, tenía el puño en la cara", dijo Naegi mientras recogía las bolsas. se había caído con su mano sin dolor.

"Aquí, déjame ayudarte", dijo Asahina mientras agarraba algunas de las bolsas.Mientras lo hacía, algunas caras familiares se acercaron a ella.

"Asahina-senpai, espero que no te tomes en serio lo que dijo ese cabrón", dijo Adachi.

"Asahina-senpai es la chica que aspiramos a ser, la combinación perfecta de atlética, femenina y hermosa. Ese tipo simplemente no era bueno", agregó Okayasu.

"Deberías haber ido a una cita con este chico, él te entiende", dijo Kashiwagi mientras señalaba a Naegi.

Asahina se sonrojó cuando una imagen de ella y Naegi en una cita flotó en su mente.Ella hizo a un lado esa imagen y dijo: "Gracias chicas, eso realmente significa mucho".

"En cualquier momento", dijo Okayasu.

"Nos referimos a cada palabra", dijo Kashiwagi.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Senpai", dijo Adachi cuando ella y sus amigas se fueron.

* * *

Después de que las chicas se fueron, Asahina, Naegi y Oogami comenzaron a regresar a la Academia Hope's Peak.Caminaron en silencio hasta que Naegi dijo: "Asahina-san, lo siento. Sé que querías que esa cita saliera bien".

"Está bien Naegi-kun, Fukuyama-san era un imbécil, pero ¿tenía razón? ¿Realmente no hay esperanza para mí? ¿Estoy condenado a la vida de una loca gata porque no soy lo suficientemente femenina?"Asahina preguntó.

"Asahina-san", dijo Oogami con tristeza, realmente no sabía cómo comunicarse con su amiga.

"Asahina-san, ¿podrías tú y Oogami-san reunirse conmigo en mi habitación después de que Tsumiki-senpai me mire la mano? Hay algo que debes ver y alguien con quien creo que deberías hablar", dijo Naegi.

"Está bien", dijo Asahina.Por alguna razón, la idea de estar en la habitación de Naegi la excitaba, aunque, y se sintió mal por pensar esto, deseó que Oogami no pudiera unirse a ellos.

Una vez que Naegi vio a Tsumiki, se encontró con Asahina y Oogami frente a su puerta.Afortunadamente, su mano no estaba rota, pero Tsumiki le dijo que estuviera preparado para que se hinche y continúe congelando.Abrió la puerta y los invitó a los dos a entrar.

Asahina estaba nerviosa, a menos que contara a su hermano, nunca antes había estado en la habitación de un niño.Oogami se dio cuenta de esto, pero decidió no comentarlo.Naegi les indicó a los dos que se sentaran.Una vez que lo hicieron, comenzó a hablar.

"Primero, antes de comenzar, y sé que esto es extraño, pero confía en mí, Asahina-san, ¿podrías deshacer tu cola de caballo?"Preguntó Naegi.

Asahina estuvo de acuerdo en que era extraño, pero cumplió.

"Pensé que sí. Eso probablemente no era necesario, pero creo que podría ayudarme a entenderlo. Ahora, y prometo que esta es mi última petición extraña, ¿podrías mirarte al espejo?"Preguntó Naegi.

Asahina todavía estaba confundida, pero lo hizo.Asahina no era lo que uno llamaría vanidoso, pero pensó que se veía bastante bonita con el pelo suelto si ella misma lo decía.

"Después de pasar el rato con Komaru y Yuta-kun por última vez, llamé a casa y pedí algunas fotos. Eche un vistazo a la mujer de esta foto", dijo Naegi mientras le entregaba una foto a Asahina.

Era una foto familiar, Asahina reconoció a Komaru y Naegi.Supuso que los dos adultos de la foto eran el señor y la señora Naegi.Una vez que Asahina echó un buen vistazo a la señora Naegi, se quedó sin aliento.Si la mujer de la foto no hubiera sido una adulta con ojos color avellana, Asahina juraría que se estaba mirando a sí misma en el futuro.

"Como probablemente habrás adivinado, esa es mi familia y la mujer a la que te pedí que miraras es mi Kaa-san. No lo noté hasta después de que tomé estas fotos, pero cuando tienes el pelo suelto, pareces una versión más joven de ella ", explicó Naegi.

"Ella es hermosa. Debe ser lo que la gente piensa cuando piensa en 'yamato nadeshiko'", dijo Asahina mientras le mostraba la foto a Oogami.

"No sé sobre eso, pero dudo que alguien lo haya pensado cuando tenía nuestra edad", dijo Naegi.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Asahina preguntó.No había forma de que la señora Naegi no pudiera ser considerada el epítome de la belleza pura y femenina.

"Aquí hay una foto de su primer año de secundaria", dijo Naegi mientras le entregaba a Asahina otra foto.

Si Asahina no había notado las similitudes entre ella y la apariencia de la Sra. Naegi antes, lo hizo ahora.En la foto había una joven señora Naegi, antes de ser obviamente la señora Naegi, con el pelo recogido en una coleta como la de Asahina, con un uniforme de rugby.Había otras chicas en la foto, sus compañeras de equipo y parecían haber terminado un juego.

"Kaa-san era una jugadora de rugby en la escuela secundaria. Ella y sus amigas tuvieron que comenzar el equipo ellas mismas desde antes de 1991. Era un extremo", dijo Naegi.

"¿Tu madre jugó al rugby?"Preguntó Asahina, aún sin poder creerlo.Asahina había escuchado una vez que Nidai describía el rugby como el más masculino de los deportes masculinos y, en ese momento, había estado de acuerdo con esa evaluación, pero no podía negar lo que estaba frente a ella.La mujer en la foto de la familia fue una de las chicas en la foto del equipo de rugby, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo y había estado visiblemente sudando.

"Sí. Le da vergüenza, pero cada vez que mira esa foto del equipo, Tou-san siempre dice que es tan hermosa ahora como lo era en aquel entonces", dijo Naegi.

Asahina no pudo evitar imaginarse en el futuro, recordando su tiempo como atleta y escuchando a su futuro esposo decir lo mismo.El hecho de que dicho futuro esposo se viera y sonara como si Naegi volviera su rostro tan rojo como su chaqueta.

"Sin embargo, no tienes que aceptar mi palabra", dijo Naegi mientras sacaba su teléfono.Para evitar lastimarse la mano lesionada, colocó su teléfono sobre la mesa y sacó su lista de contactos.Al seleccionar la opción "Inicio", la tocó, cogió su teléfono y esperó.

"Residencia Naegi" dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

"Hola Kaa-san, soy Makoto", dijo Naegi.

"¡Koto-kun! ¿Cómo estás cariño?"la mujer, la señora Naegi, preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Espero que tú también", dijo Naegi, un poco avergonzada por el apodo que su madre había usado.

"Estoy bien, también tu Tou-san y Komaru-chan", dijo la Sra. Naegi.

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Kaa-san, ¿recuerdas cuando pedí esas fotos?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sí. ¿Ayudaron a tu amigo?"Preguntó la Sra. Naegi, preocupación aparente en su voz.Asahina y Oogami pensaron que era dulce que una mujer que nunca habían conocido sonara tan preocupada por el bienestar de un niño que no era el suyo.Claramente, la naturaleza amable de Naegi era genética.

"Creo que sí, pero pensé que tal vez podrías hablar con ella", dijo Naegi.

"Absolutamente. ¿Está ella allí ahora?"Preguntó la señora Naegi.

"Me la pondré", dijo Naegi antes de pasar su teléfono a Asahina.

The Ultimate Swimmer tomó su teléfono antes de lograr sacar un tembloroso "¿H-hola?"Asahina no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación que esta mujer, pero saber que era la madre de Naegi la tenía nerviosa.Asahina no estaba segura de si alguien podría causar una impresión duradera por teléfono, pero realmente esperaba que hiciera una buena.

"¿Es esta Asahina Aoi-chan?"Preguntó la señora Naegi.

"S-sí señora. Y usted es la madre de Naegi-kun, ¿verdad?"Asahina preguntó.Ella lo sabía, pero quería ser cortés.

"Sí, Naegi Momo a tu servicio", dijola mujer alegremente antes de reírse.Luego, con voz maternal, la Sra. Naegi dijo:"Koto-kun me dijo que algo estaba molestando a uno de sus amigos y que esa vieja foto mía podría ayudar, pero tal vez sería mejor si comenzaras desde el principio, Aoi-chan. "

Entonces eso es exactamente lo que hizo Asahina.Por lo que Yuta había dicho hasta ahora: todas sus inseguridades;el consejo que ella había recibido;ella no dejó nada afuera.

La Sra. Naegi había escuchado pacientemente y una vez que Asahina terminó, dijo:"Bueno, Aoi-chan, oficialmente has tenido la peor cita de tu vida".

Eso hizo reír a Asahina.

"Eso está mejor. Ahora, tuve un problema similar cuando tenía tu edad. Las chicas no jugaban al rugby en ese entonces, y si lo hacían, eran raras. Mi propia kaa-san estaba en contra, ella decía cosas como 'Cómo ¿Encontrarás un marido si actúas como un niño?No mentiré, me molestó, pero me encantaba jugar al rugby, todavía lo hago cuando me reúno con las chicas, aunque probablemente nos estamos haciendo demasiado viejos ", dijo laSra. Naegi.

"No lo entiendo. Cuando te miro en esa foto con tu familia te ves como piensan las personas cuando escuchan 'yamato nadeshiko'", dijo Asahina.

"Es amable de tu parte decirlo. El único que pensó que era hermosa o femenina en ese entonces era mi esposo. O al menos él fue el único que lo admitió", dijo laSra. Naegi.

"¿Cómo lidiaste con eso? Naegi-kun mencionó algo sobre 'cambiar de marcha' pero no sé cómo hacerlo", dijo Asahina.

"Lo sabes, simplemente no lo sabes. Aoi-chan, muchas chicas de tu edad se preocupan de que puedan ser más femeninas o de que sus intereses no sean femeninos, eso desafortunadamente viene de ser una adolescente. Lo que debes recordar, y estoy seguro de que has escuchado esto muchas veces en el pasado: "Cada uno de nosotros es nuestro crítico más duro".Creo que tu mentalidad como atleta, el deseo de ser siempre mejor, te ha hecho mucho bien, pero también es por eso que no puedes ver que ya tienes un lado lindo y femenino, porque piensas no es suficiente. El hecho es que todas las mujeres y los hombres también saben instintivamente cómo 'cambiar de marcha' ",explicó la Sra. Naegi.

"Ya sabes, señora Naegi, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor", dijo Asahina.

"Me alegra escucharlo. Cuando Koto-kun me habló de ti, me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado. Me alegra que lo haya intentado, pero sigue siendo un adolescente, por lo que solo puede entender mucho sobre las chicas. Por eso Tenía la sensación de que él llamaría y me pediría que hablara contigo. Estoy seguro de que no dije nada que él no haya dicho, pero habiendo estado en tu posición, pensé que mis palabras te llegarían cuando el de el no pudiera. ", dijo la señora Naegi.Después de dejar que eso se hundiera, la Sra. Naegi preguntó:"¿Crees que estarás bien ahora, Aoi-chan?"

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que sí", dijo Asahina.Era cierto, después de hablar con la señora Naegi, sus preocupaciones parecían bastante tontas y su mente se sentía tan clara.Tenía la sensación de que en unos días incluso se reiría de lo mala que fue su cita.

"Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora, ¿te importaría volver a poner a Koto-kun?",Su voz se convirtió en un susurro,"Estoy orgullosa de él por defenderte, pero entre nosotros, no creo que sería una 'madre adecuada' si no le diera una conferencia por golpear a ese otro chico",bromeó la Sra. Naegi.

Asahina se echó a reír antes de decir: "Claro que sí, señora Naegi, y gracias".Luego le entregó el teléfono a Naegi y dijo: "Ella quiere hablar contigo".Asahina no pudo evitar encontrar divertido que Naegi palideciera ante eso.

"Oh, he estado temiendo esto", dijo Naegi con un trago.Antes de hablar con su madre, dijo: "Me alegro de que te sientas mejor Asahina-san. Lo siento, no pude ayudarte más por mi cuenta".

"Lo hiciste bien Naegi-kun, has sido tan dulce y solidario en todo esto", dijo Asahina.Asahina tuvo que resistir el impulso de besar su mejilla."Su madre está hablando por teléfono, estoy segura de que escucharía algo" se recordó.

"Asahina-san, deberíamos irnos", dijo Oogami, rompiendo su silencio.

"Tienes razón Sakura-chan. Buena suerte, Naegi-kun", dijo Asahina mientras ella y Oogami se iban.Una vez que la puerta de Naegi se cerró, Asahina dijo: "Qué linda familia".Luego comenzó a reírse cuando dijo: "Es difícil creer que el mismo tipo que golpeó a Fukuyama-san sea el mismo que parecía tener tanto miedo de que su madre le diera una conferencia".

Oogami se rió entre dientes, pero por una razón diferente."Eres muy aficionado a Naegi-kun, ¿verdad?"ella preguntó.

"Bueno, sí. Es dulce. Es comprensivo. Es paciente. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar ..." Asahina probablemente habría continuado hasta que Oogami lo interrumpiera.

"Te lo dije", dijo Oogami simplemente.

"¿Me dijiste qué?"Asahina preguntó.

"Entonces, no te has dado cuenta. Asahina-san, estabas tratando de forzarte a enamorarte, pero no te diste cuenta de que ya estabas enamorado de alguien", dijo Oogami.

"¿Qué ... yo ... enamorada… de Naegi-kun?"Asahina preguntó porque tenía una epifanía.Eso explicaría mucho, como por qué parecía tener a Naegi en el cerebro.

"Sí, lo que significa que probablemente deberíamos hablar", dijo una voz nueva pero familiar.Las dos chicas se volvieron para ver a Ikusaba, Maizono, Mioda, Sonia y Owari.

Al darse cuenta de que esta era una batalla que Asahina tendría que luchar sola, Oogami dijo: "Te deseo suerte, Asahina-san", antes de excusarse.

"¡E-espera! ¿Sakura-chan?"Asahina suplicó, tenía una idea de lo que se avecinaba y no podía creer que Oogami la hubiera dejado valerse por sí misma.

"No hay que preocuparse, Asahina-san. Tengo una sugerencia que creo que, al menos, nos satisfará a los dos", dijo Sonia.

Sonia le explico a Asahina que también tenía sentimientos Naegi, y que si quiere podría ella ser su amante de Naegi. Asahina estaba con una cara de sorpresa, pero decidió que no. "Aceptar la oferta de Sonia-senpai de ser amante es como darse por vencido, y eso es inaceptable" penso Asahina

"No acepto la oferta, no me gustaría, se sentiría como si me estuviera dándome por vencida en el amor y no hare eso, luchare por el amor de Naegi-kun" dijo Asahina con una mirada determinada. Las demás entendieron y le dijeron que tampoco se rendirían. Luego de eso se miraron a cada una como la rival de la otra por el amor de Naegi, pero en el fondo sabían que a pesar de estar compitiendo por el amor de Naegi aun podían ser amigas. Por lo que se fueron cada una a sus habitaciones con eso en mente.

**_Mientras tanto Naegi_**

Luego de terminar de hablar con su madre y que ella le diera un discurso por golpear al chico; Naegi se fue a un lugar apartado de la escuela donde nadie iba y peor si era de noche. Ahí aparecieron 2 personas, los cuales eran los maestros de Naegi, los antiguos portadores de Histeria. Histeria habia tenido muchos portadores, pero decidio traer a 3 de los portadores mas poderodos que ha tenido. Había una persona más que había sido portador de Histeria, pero no era el momento para Naegi entrenar con él.

Uno de ellos era Oga Tatsumi, el cual en su época era conocido por ser un gran luchador callejero, pero luego de tener a Histeria y saber los riesgos que corría, decidió ir a un lugar donde le ensenaran a cómo luchar bien. Donde logro convertirse en un guerrero en pleno derecho. Él le ensenaría a Naegi las bases de ser un gran luchador y poder ser mortal usando las manos sin tener que usar a Histeria.

El segundo era Ikki Kurogane, era un chico el cual era conocido por ser un espadachín en su época, pero lo más increíble es que su método de analizar a sus enemigos y poder encontrar sus puntos débiles era muy temido al momento de ser desafiado. Él le ensenaría a usar una katana, ya que a pesar de que los portadores usen sus poderes, puede haber la posibilidad de que se tenga que enfrentar a tipos con espadas o katanas.

Actualmente Oga le dijo a Naegi que no use por el momento el modo Histeria, ya que necesitaba mejores sus habilidades sin el uso del modo Histeria, por lo que Naegi acepto.

"Veo que ya volviste, por cierto ¿que te paso en la mano?" pregunto Oga

"Me lastime al golpear a un chico que insulto a uno de mis amigos" Respondió Naegi

"Me gusta tu espíritu, pero no debes sucumbir a la ira, siempre tienes que estar calmado al estar en una batalla, asi puedes analizar y pensar una estrategia contra el tipo que luchas para que lo venzas" respondió Ikki

"Bueno, prepárate por que ahora comienza nuestro entrenamiento, debes volverte fuerte lo más pronto posible, ya que no sabemos cuándo tus enemigos vengan a atacarte" dijo Oga

"Está bien, entonces ¿con quién inicio?" pregunto Naegi

"Comenzaras conmigo, ven atácame, veamos que es lo que me puedes mostrar" respondió Oga. "Está bien que yo comienze ¿no?" dijo Oga

"No hay problema, asi puedo analizar su forma de pelear de Naegi y formar un plan de entrenamiento para él.' Respondió Ikki

"Está bien, comienza" dijo Oga

"Quiero saber, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a entrenar?"

"Vamos a entrenar por 8 horas, y no te preocupes por el tiempo estamos ahora dentro de un campo el cual hace que el tiempo paso más lento se podría decir que 1 hora aquí es 5 minutos fuera de la barrera."

Con la respuesta de Oga, Naegi asintió con la cabeza ya que si no tuviera la barrera terminaría en la madrugada su entrenamiento y aparte de que debe encargarse del desayuno temprano, estaría muy cansado, al menos asi puede ir a dormir por algunas horas. Este entrenamiento lo tendría cada día por lo que tendría que prepararse para este entrenamiento. Luego de ese pensamiento de Naegi, Naegi fue con todo para poder mostrarle a Oga de lo que es capaz de hacer.


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

**Buenas queria decirles que esta historia es la primera parte de tres o cuatro las cuales se relacionan entre si, por lo que espero que les guste****De aqui me despido.**

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cocina para dormitorios de niñas_**

**_Primer día de clases_**

En opinión de Naegi, el día había ido tan bien como podía haber esperado.Desde el desayuno hasta la cena, las cosas habían ido bastante bien, incluso si todavía no se sentía bienvenido.No era que él no entendiera, sí, pero no era un sentimiento agradable."Sé que toda esta situación es incómoda para ellos, también lo es para mí, pero espero que las chicas se calienten pronto conmigo"pensó mientras fregaba algunas sartenes de la cena.Sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa un poco cansada dijo: "Estoy seguro de que funcionará, ya estoy en la parte inferior, así que no hay otro lugar a donde ir sino subir".

Clic*

"¿Hm?"Naegi había tenido la impresión de que estaba solo, pero ese clic le había informado lo contrario.Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a uno de sus senpai, Koizumi Mahiru, parada allí con la cámara en alto.

"Buenas tardes Senpai. ¿Necesitabas mi ayuda con algo?"Preguntó Naegi.Sabía que era una pregunta extraña hacerle a alguien que acababa de tomarle una foto.Sin embargo, Koizumi había sido una de las chicas más vocales en su oposición a la presencia de Naegi en el dormitorio.Naegi realmente no había esperado que ella quisiera tener nada que ver con él por un tiempo, así que pensó que, si ella había venido a verlo voluntariamente, debía tener una razón importante.

"Me preguntaste si necesitaba algo de inmediato ... No está mal, supongo", dijo Koizumi, más para sí misma que para Naegi.

"¿Eh?"

"Estaba preparado para etiquetarte como 'Naegi no confiable', pero supongo que no eres tan malo. Dicho esto, ¡mejor que seas un hombre y trates aún más de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo! De lo contrario, tendré que reevaluarlo nuevamente, "Koizumi advirtió.

Decir que esto confundió a Naegi sería quedarse corto, así que simplemente asintió y dijo: "No te decepcionaré, Senpai".

"Oh, no espero nada, así que realmente no podrás decepcionarme", dijo Koizumi con naturalidad.

Naegi sintió como si ese comentario le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro porque Koizumi lo miró y dijo: "Ah. Tomé la foto demasiado pronto. Esa cara de tonto habría sido perfecta".

Cuando escuchó eso, Naegi no pudo evitar pensar,"¿Cara tonta ...?Eso es doloroso"Sin embargo, cuando procesó lo que Koizumi había dicho, preguntó: "Senpai, ¿por qué no pudiste simplemente tomar otra foto?"

"No es que quisiera una foto tuya ni nada. Lo juro por cada dios que está escuchando que es verdad. Esto ... es solo un registro", dijo Koizumi a la defensiva.

Naegi le preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de registro?"

Con un suspiro frustrado, Koizumi comenzó a explicar: "Un disco es solo un disco. Quiero un disco que ahora, todos estamos viviendo juntos en este lugar. Es bastante simple ... pero en este tipo de situación, es fácil para nosotros olvidar eso, ¿sabes? Entonces, decidí hacer un registro de todos los días, para que no lo olvidemos ".

Naegi solo asintió con la cabeza ante eso, pero no pudo evitar pensar:"En circunstancias normales, eso podría ser cierto Senpai, pero no creo que vaya a olvidar que viviré con ustedes chicas pronto.Por mi bien, espero no olvidar que soy un extraño en este dormitorio."

Sin embargo, Koizumi no había terminado.Ella continuó diciendo: "Pero ... tomar fotos de chicos no es divertido, así que supongo que estaría bien si solo lo hago una vez cada tres días".

Esa sensación de golpe en el estómago volvió, pero Naegi no pudo decir nada en respuesta a eso.Koizumi era el dueño de la cámara después de todo.

"Entonces, para responder a tu pregunta, tengo lo que busqué", dijo Koizumi mientras salía de la cocina.

Naegi todavía tenía problemas para procesar lo que acababa de suceder, así que no había mucho que pudiera decirle a Koizumi cuando ella se fue.Tal vez podría hablar mejor con su senpai si supiera más sobre ellos.Conocía al menos algunas de ellas, había realizado un proyecto de investigación sobre Novoselic en la secundaria y estaba seguro de haber escuchado al menos una de las canciones de Mioda en el pasado, pero sabía que tenía que hacer más."Investigar a mis compañeros de clase me ayudó a relacionarme mejor con ellos, por lo que debería funcionar para las chicas de este dormitorio, ¿verdad?"se preguntó antes de terminar los platos y dirigirse a su habitación para ver qué podía aprender sobre sus compañeras de dormitorio de los foros de Hope's Peak.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-domingo_**

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que Koizumi decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para tomar un descanso.A Koizumi siempre le gustaba revisar su trabajo, siempre se sentía maravilloso tomar fotos de las caras sonrientes de las personas, pero hoy no se sentía tan gratificante como solía hacerlo.Ella tenía una muy buena idea de por qué también.Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar las fotos que tomó del concierto que Naegi y Yukizome pusieron para animar a Mioda.

"No creo haber visto una sonrisa tan radiante en el rostro de Ibuki-chan.Supongo que Naegi-kun sabía lo que estaba haciendo"pensó.Mientras miraba la imagen en la pantalla de la cámara, no oyó entrar a nadie.

"¿Koizumi-senpai?"

"¿Hm?"Koizumi levantó la vista y vio que Naegi había entrado en el área común del dormitorio."¿N-naegi-kun? ¡No deberías acercarte sigilosamente a las chicas así!"Koizumi lo reprendió.

"Sin embargo, no estaba furtivamente. Te llamé antes, pero no respondiste, lo juro", defendió Naegi mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus manos frente a él.

"O-oh", dijo Koizumi mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada."B-bueno, ¿qué quieres?"ella preguntó, tratando de salvar la cara.

"Supongo que todavía no se ha entusiasmado conmigo"pensó Naegi."Iba a preparar el almuerzo para mí, Ikusaba-san, Maizono-san y Mioda-san. Quería saber si querías que te hiciera algo. Todavía debería preguntarles a todas, pero estoy seguro de que los demás aceptaran. Estaría feliz de que te unas a nosotros ", explicó.

"Oh, sí, claro", dijo Koizumi."Supongo que no es tan malo.Al menos tiene modales.Es un comienzo, supongo,pensó Koizumi mientras reevaluaba a Naegi.

"Parecía distraído, ¿está todo bien?"Naegi preguntó preocupado.Si Koizumi era su amigo o si lo odiaba, Naegi no pudo evitar preocuparse por los demás, aunque realmente esperaba que ella no lo odiara.

"Estaba revisando algunas de las fotos que tomé hoy y de ese concierto tuyo de anoche", explicó Koizumi.

"¿Puedo verlos?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Probablemente pensarás que son aburridos", dijo Koizumi, sonrojándose por el interés de Naegi en su trabajo.

"No lo haré. Cualquier foto tomada por el fotógrafo definitivo debe ser increíble", respondió Naegi.

"Bien, pero te lo advertí", dijo Koizumi mientras le entregaba su cámara.

Con la cámara en mano, Naegi se desplazó por las fotos y notó que todas tenían algo en común.Eran todas personas sonriendo."Todos en estas fotos se ven tan felices"se dijo.

"Este es el tipo de fotos que tomo. No son tan increíbles, pero lo disfruto", dijo Koizumi.

"Casi puedes sentir la felicidad saliendo de estas fotos"pensó Naegi.Mientras continuaba mirando a través de ellos, notó algo más "Supongo que su regla sobre tomar fotos de niños una vez cada tres días no solo se aplica a mí.Me pregunto por qué.¿No toma muchas fotos de niños porque no baja la guardia a su alrededor?"

Cuando Koizumi vio una sonrisa pacífica llegar a la cara de Naegi, dijo: "¿Y bien? Al menos dime cómo te sientes acerca de ellos".

"Bueno, Senpai, la de Mioda-senpai de anoche es probablemente mi favorita, pero eso es probablemente solo porque sé por lo que había estado pasando la semana pasada. Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro me tranquiliza y me hace saber que está bien ahora. No me malinterpreten, me gustan todos los demás. Escuchamos sobre todos los problemas que hay en el mundo, pero ver las sonrisas en los rostros de todos es un buen recordatorio de que también hay muchas cosas buenas por ahí, simplemente no siempre recordamos ", dijo Naegi.

"Wow", dijo Koizumi, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Dije algo malo Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"No, es solo que esperaba que dijeras que eran increíbles", dijo Koizumi, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no le había dado suficiente crédito a Naegi.

"¿Debería haberlo hecho?"Preguntó Naegi, confundida.

"¡Absolutamente no! La palabra como" asombroso "no son palabras de elogio en absoluto. Suenan medio tontas e insinceras ... Realmente odio cuando la gente dice cosas así", le dijo Koizumi.

"Oh", dijo Naegi.Él entendió, más o menos.Es posible que no sepa mucho sobre fotografía, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que se necesitó mucha paciencia para obtener la foto perfecta, por lo que acordó que merecían algo más que un "asombroso".

Koizumi continuó: "Las fotos representan todo, ya sea hermoso u horrible. Esa es la verdad contenida en estas imágenes. Es por eso que no importa en qué situación nos encontremos, es el deber del fotógrafo seguir tomando fotos. Eso es básicamente lo que mi madre me enseñó. "

"¿Ella también es fotógrafa?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Mi madre es una fotógrafa de guerra bastante famosa. Pero yo ... solo tomé muchas fotos de personas sonrientes en lugares normales. Pero debido a que el tema de mi trabajo es demasiado convencional, a la gente realmente no le importa juzgarlo", Koizumi dijo.Ella suspiró antes de continuar: "Simplemente dicen cosas como 'Deberías tomar más fotos' increíbles '".

"¡Se han equivocado!"Naegi gritó antes de poder detenerse.Continuó, "Quiero decir, tal vez es porque podemos ver cosas como personas sonriendo todos los días que no pensamos que sea" increíble "o" interesante ".Pero si lo miras de otra manera que muestra cuán fácilmente damos por sentado momentos como ese. Lo que debemos recordar es que estos días no duran para siempre, un día podemos mirar hacia atrás y desear haberlos apreciado más. No sé si esto tiene sentido, pero tus fotos me recuerdan la importancia de lo que está justo frente a nosotros. Aquí y ahora ".

"..."

"¿Koizumi-senpai?"Preguntó Naegi."¿Dije algo malo?"se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Ese fue otro buen comentario. Son dos más de lo que esperaba", dijo Koizumi con una sonrisa.

Naegi hizo una mueca ante el cumplido de revés.Al menos esperaba que fuera un cumplido.

Ahora con un sonrojo, Koizumi dijo: "Supongo que ... puedo mostrarte mis fotos la próxima vez. Adiós".Con eso comenzó a salir de la habitación.

"E-espera, Senpai, ¿no quieres almorzar?"Naegi la llamó.

"¡Comeré más tarde!"Koizumi volvió a llamar.En este punto, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello."Supongo que no es tan malo"pensó mientras salía corriendo.

Una vez que Koizumi se fue, Naegi dijo: "No estoy seguro de lo que Koizumi-senpai piensa de mí, pero probablemente debería prepararme para más de esos 'cumplidos'.Lo bueno es que tengo mucha práctica con Togami-kun ".Después de eso, se encogió de hombros y fue a almorzar con sus amigos.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Girls 'Dorm: Lavandería_**

**_Novena semana de clases-sábado_**

Había sido un día lleno de acontecimientos para Naegi, se había encontrado con Komaru y las Asahinas.No había esperado tener que asegurarle a Asahina que ella era femenina, y no estaba seguro de lo exitoso que era.Cuando llamó para asegurarse de que Komaru había llegado bien a casa, pidió hablar con su madre, alguien que él conocía podría ayudarlo con Asahina.Por mucho que quisiera hacer un seguimiento con Asahina para asegurarse de que ella estaría bien, desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo esta noche.Tan agitado como lo había sido hoy, mañana sería aún más agitado ya que estaría en la apertura de la Embajada de Novoselic y todavía tenía que hacer cosas para prepararse.Específicamente, tuvo que planchar su camisa.No había tenido mucha necesidad de su traje desde que llegó a Hope's Peak, por lo que estaba seguro de que estaba bien,

Acababa de enchufar la plancha cuando escuchó una voz.

"¡Ah, Naegi-kun!"

"¿Eh? ¿Koizumi-senpai?"De hecho,Koizumi había venido a la lavandería con lo que parecía ser una canasta de su ropa interior.Cuando Naegi se dio cuenta de que se puso rojo e hizo todo lo posible para evitar sus ojos."Yo, eh, no esperaba que nadie viniera aquí esta noche", dijo Naegi.

Koizumi no respondió de inmediato, estaba mirando la tabla de planchar.

"Senpai, ¿está todo bien?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Recuerde asegurarse de que el hierro esté caliente", dijo Koizumi.

"¡Sí Senpai!"Naegi dijo, antes de pensar"casi se siente como la primera vez que Kaa-san me enseñó cómo hacer esto."

"Sin embargo, tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. Cocinas, limpias, haces un trabajo práctico y lavas la ropa. Realmente no eres como los otros chicos", dijo Koizumi.

"¿Los demás?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Ese idiota Souda-kun casi nunca se lava su ropa. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que los niños sean flojos", explicó Koizumi.

Naegi no pudo evitar pensar"Nidai-senpai podría tener algunas cosas que decir al respecto."

"Aún así ... no deberías haber esperado hasta el último minuto para hacer esto", leyó Koizumi.

"Sin embargo, pensé que había menos riesgo de que algo le sucediera que lo arrugara de esta manera", defendió Naegi mansamente.El lado dominante de Koizumi lo hacía sentir muy pequeño, casi como el aura real que Sonia exudaba, excepto que siempre sintió que lo acusaron de hacer algo mal.

"Bueno, está bien ...", cedió Koizumi.Sin embargo, fue solo temporal, ya que luego dijo: "Pero si te veo mañana y no te ves presentable después de que Sonia-chan te invitó, voy a estar realmente enojada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡S-sí Senpai!"Dijo Naegi.A pesar de que le dieron una conferencia, Naegi no pudo evitar sonreír.Recordó las palabras de su Otou-san de cuando era un niño pequeño después de un regaño bastante duro."Makoto, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero cuando te regañamos significa que nos importas. Recuerda, la gente no tiene tiempo para malgastar a la gente que no le importa".

Koizumi debe haber notado la expresión de su rostro porque ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

Naegi vio eso y explicó: "Solo recuerdo algo que dijo mi Otou-san. Que la gente no tiene tiempo para desperdiciar a las personas que no les importan".

Koizumi se sorprendió por ese comentario.Las palabras de Naegi la habían convertido en un enrojecimiento y tartamudeo."E-eso-eso ... N-no ... yo ... No te hagas ilusiones", finalmente logró decir mientras miraba a un lado.

"Supongo que existe la posibilidad de que seamos amigos algún día, ¿eh, Senpai?"Naegi preguntó alegremente.Se sintió mal de haber avergonzado a Koizumi, pero no pudo evitar notar cuán linda se veía cuando estaba avergonzada.

"¡Eso no es todo! ¡Es porque no quiero tratar con más tipos como mi papá, no… bueno! ¡Argh, cielos! ¡Es por eso que odio a los chicos!"Dijo Koizumi, aún con la cara roja.

"No creo que hayas mencionado a tu Otou-san antes ... ¿Cómo es él?"Preguntó Naegi.No quería entrometerse, pero sí quería saber más sobre su senpai.

"Solo dije que no era bueno. Mamá está en el extranjero la mayor parte del año. Dios no permite que ayude en la casa", dijo Koizumi.

"Entonces ... ¿haces todo el trabajo de casa mientras ella no está?"Preguntó Naegi.Parecía injusto, y lo fue.Koizumi era la niña, de adolescente se esperaba que ella ayudara en la casa, pero aún así debería estar disfrutando de su infancia.

"No tengo otra opción. No hay nadie más que lo haga por mí", dijo Koizumi con naturalidad.

Decidiendo que tal vez debería mantenerse alejado de este tema por ahora, Naegi preguntó: "Tu Okaa-san era un ... fotógrafo de guerra, ¿verdad?"¿Y está en el extranjero la mayor parte del año?

"Sí. Pero está bien ... me gusta más mi madre cuando está tomando fotos", dijo Koizumi.Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Koizumi cuando habló de su madre: "Desde que era pequeña ... lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a casa fue mostrarme todas las fotos que tomó. Fotos llenas de sonrisas de la gente. "

Naegi sonrió ante eso.La madre de Koizumi sonaba muy bien.

Koizumi continuó: "Estoy seguro de que probablemente también tomó muchas fotos horribles. Pero, aun así, solo mostró las que sonreían y parecían felices".

"Así que por eso te gustan las fotos de personas sonriendo", dijo Naegi entendiendo.

"En realidad, no sé qué hacer. ¿Está realmente bien para mí seguir tomando fotos del mundo en el que vivo?"Koizumi preguntó.

Naegi quería asegurarle que así era, pero Koizumi no había terminado.

"Quiero visitar diferentes mundos y tomar fotografías de las sonrisas brillantes de las personas allí, al igual que mi madre. Pero supongo que la vida no es tan simple. Quiero decir, si voy al extranjero, mi padre estará solo", finalizó Koizumi.

"Aunque se queja de eso, es muy buena para cuidar a las personas.Por otra parte, probablemente tendría que serlo.De lo contrario, no podría tomar tantas fotos sonrientes"pensó Naegi con una sonrisa.

Koizumi no perdió esa sonrisa y, poniéndose a la defensiva, preguntó: "¿Q-Qué ...? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Creo que es dulce que te preocupes tanto por otras personas, Senpai", dijo Naegi.

Koizumi se puso roja nuevamente antes de decir: "De todos modos ... ¡asegúrate de que te ves presentable mañana! Si lo necesitas, creo que puedo ayudarte y esas cosas. Solo házmelo saber de inmediato si lo haces".

Naegi notó que Koizumi estaba usando un tono mucho más suave de lo habitual.Luego, sin previo aviso, Koizumi se alejó con la cabeza gacha y la canasta de ropa que trajo en sus brazos.Parecía tener un poco de prisa por escapar.

"¡Senpai, espera! ¿Qué hay de tu ... er?"Naegi comenzó a preguntar.Pensó que sería descortés llamarla para preguntarle sobre lavar su ropa interior.

"¡Puedo hacerlo más tarde!"Gritó Koizumi.No se dieron más explicaciones.

"¿Se estaba sonrojando justo ahora o ... estoy pensando demasiado?"Se preguntó Naegi.Al darse cuenta de que no podía estar seguro, se encogió de hombros y se planchó la camisa.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Décima Semana de Clases-Domingo_**

Naegi todavía tenía poco más de una hora para ir antes de que tuviera que irse a la Embajada Novoselica, pero decidió prepararse ahora.Quería la opinión de todos sobre cómo se veía para no avergonzar a Sonia.Mientras iba a buscar a sus amigos, recordó la oferta de Koizumi de la noche anterior.

"Dudo que las otras chicas me mientan, pero Koizumi-senpai puede tener un mejor ojo para los detalles cuando se trata de las apariencias de las personas, así que tal vez debería preguntarle"pensó mientras se apresuraba a buscar al Fotógrafo Supremo.Antes de llegar demasiado lejos, escuchó un ruido que le dijo que ella estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba.

¡Clic!*

"La cámara de Senpai" Naegi pensó aliviada cuando se volvió para ver a Koizumi examinando su última fotografía.

"¡Vaya, qué cara tan tonta!"Koizumi exclamó.

Naegi no apreció exactamente ese comentario, pero supuso que estar nervioso y apurado probablemente lo habría hecho hacer una mueca."Sinembargo,"tonto" podría estar demasiado lejos" pensó.La curiosidad se apoderó de él, lo que lo llevó a preguntar: "¿Qué tipo de cara estoy haciendo? ¿Podrías mostrarme?"

"De ninguna manera", dijo Koizumi mientras sacudía la cabeza y mantenía su cámara fuera del alcance de Naegi.

Pensando que esta era una batalla que no tenía posibilidades de ganar, Naegi decidió preguntar: "Además de hacer una" cara tonta ", ¿cómo me veo?En realidad, estaba buscándote para pedir tu opinión, Senpai ".

"Hmm", tarareó Koizumi mientras observaba la apariencia de Naegi.No se veía tan mal, su traje estaba limpio, parecía que había pulido sus zapatos, su camisa estaba libre de arrugas, su corbata estaba ... "Tu corbata está un poco torcida. Aquí déjame verlo", dijo Koizumi mientras ella dio un paso adelante para enderezar la corbata de Naegi.

"Gracias Senpai. Traté de asegurarme de que todo fuera perfecto, pero supongo que me perdí esto", dijo Naegi tímidamente.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, Koizumi los habría masticado, pero Naegi fue el único que realmente nunca luchó contra ella cuando le ofreció críticas.Koizumi sabía que podía parecer mandona, así que tal vez los chicos que se quejaban era parcialmente culpa suya, pero solo estaba tratando de ayudar."Si pudieran ser más maduros, no necesitaría abordarlos tanto.Si fueran más como Na ... egi-kun ... ¿Qué estoy pensando?"Koizumi pensó mientras retrocedía, sonrojándose como una tormenta.

"¿Senpai?"Naegi cuestionó.

"Enderecé tu corbata. No era nada importante ... fácil de perder. Te ves bien ahora", dijo Koizumi incapaz de mirar directamente a Naegi.

"Gracias Senpai", dijo Naegi, todavía sorprendida por el comportamiento de Koizumi.Tratando de encontrar una manera de calmar a Koizumi, Naegi preguntó: "¿Supongo que no borrarías esa otra foto y la volverías a tomar? Estoy seguro de que me veo más fotogénico ahora que tengo la corbata recta".

Parecía tener el efecto deseado cuando Koizumi dijo: "No, no puedo hacerlo" y sacó la lengua.

"Eso esta mejor.Koizumi-senpai parece que se está divirtiendo de nuevo"pensó Naegi alegremente.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que Naegi estaba pensando, Koizumi continuó: "Nunca borro una foto una vez que la tomo. Esa es mi política. No importa qué tipo de foto sea, el momento capturado solo existe en ese momento".Koizumi parecía que había algo más que quería agregar antes de comenzar a decir, "También ..."

"También…?"Preguntó Naegi.

"N-Nada. A-De todos modos ... Te ves bien, así que no deberías causarle problemas a Sonia-chan. Al menos no en lo que respecta a tu apariencia", dijo Koizumi.

Naegi sabía que Koizumi estaba tratando de cambiar de tema, pero incluso si no tenía un lugar para estar, pensó que era mejor no obligar a Koizumi a hablar si ella no quería.En su lugar, simplemente dijo: "No te decepcionaré a ti ni a Sonia-senpai, Koizumi-senpai", con una profunda reverencia al final.

"B-bueno, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Sonia-chan te estaba enseñando la etiqueta adecuada después de todo", dijo Koizumi."Es raro, pero le creo.Tal vez he sido demasiado duro con él"pensó Koizumi.Apartando esos pensamientos a un lado, lo empujó por el hombro y le dijo: "Ahora vete, no quieres llegar tarde".

"Gracias de nuevo, Senpai. Me aseguraré de devolverte el dinero", dijo Naegi mientras salía para tomar su viaje a la Embajada de Novoselic.

"Espero que él y Sonia-chan la pasen bien", se dijo Koizumi después de que Naegi se fuera.Más tarde esa tarde, cuando comenzó la situación de los rehenes, no pudo evitar pensar que podría haberlos maldecido.Esa noche, cuando terminó, le había dado una conferencia a Souda acerca de aceptar hacer trabajos extraños para extraños.Si Naegi no hubiera recibido un disparo y hubiera sido llevada al hospital para que le quitaran la bala del hombro, ella le habría dado una conferencia sobre ser imprudente.Incluso si hubiera salvado a Sonia, había hecho que todos se preocuparan por él cuando vieron su hombro.Ella no lo admitiría hasta mucho más tarde, pero a pesar de su imprudencia, aparte de no haberla decepcionado, la había enorgullecido.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de chicas_**

**_Undécima semana de clases-sábado_**

Koizumi estaba deprimido.Cualquiera con conocimiento de lo que habían estado haciendo la Clase 77-B y la Clase 78 durante la última semana pensaría que fue porque su viaje de aguas termales había terminado.Eso puede haber sido cierto para algunos de los estudiantes, pero no para Koizumi.

No, lo que la deprimió fue una conversación que tuvo recientemente con su hija menor, Asahina Aoi.Aparentemente, la niña más joven estaba teniendo una crisis de confianza.Ella no creía que fuera femenina.La respuesta de Koizumi a eso fue tener una crisis propia."Alguien como Aoi-chan puede tener problemas de autoestima" y "¿Qué significa eso para una chica simple como yo?"Koizumi no pudo evitar pensar y expresar esas preocupaciones.

A pesar de su título de "fotógrafa definitiva", Koizumi siempre se consideró a sí misma como bastante ordinaria.Ella no era hermosa como algunos de sus otros compañeros de clase.Ella no era tan increíble como su madre.Ella no tenía un talento increíble como los otros estudiantes.

"Eso no es cierto."

"¿Eh?"Koizumi salió de su estupor para ver que Naegi la miraba preocupada.

Respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, Naegi explicó: "Estabas hablando contigo mismo, Senpai".

"O-oh", dijo Koizumi mientras miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada."Hubiera sido bastante malo si una de las chicas o Yukizome-sensei escuchara eso, pero por qué tenía que ser él"pensó.

"Koizumi-senpai, realmente no sé lo que piensas de mí, así que tal vez mi opinión no significa nada para ti, pero todas esas cosas que dijiste ... no son ciertas, al menos yo no lo creo ", dijo Naegi.Continuó: "No creo haber visto ninguna de las fotos de tu madre, así que tal vez no puedo decir nada de una manera u otra, pero te aseguro que las otras dos cosas no son ciertas."

"Solo estás siendo amable, te dije que odio cuando la gente dice cosas medio tontas y poco sinceras", le recordó Koizumi.

"¡Lo digo en serio! Koizumi-senpai es una chica hermosa con un corazón amable y cariñoso. Tal vez es cierto que te encuentras tan duro cuando regañas a la gente, pero creo que eso demuestra que no eres solo una cara bonita, pero alguien con un corazón hermoso para igualar ", espetó Naegi.Después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se puso rojo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

A Koizumi no le fue mucho mejor.Por lo general, los niños solo se quejaban o le decían que era un dolor.Ninguno de los chicos de su edad había dicho algo como lo que Naegi acababa de decir.A pesar de la vergüenza que sentían los dos, Koizumi tenía que saber algo más, "¿R-realmente crees que tengo un talento increíble también?"

En este punto, Naegi se había calmado lo suficiente como para decir: "Por supuesto que hago Senpai. Tu talento puede hacer sonreír a la gente. Sé que no es tan llamativo como algunos de los talentos de los otros estudiantes, pero diría que eso hace que es uno de los mejores ".

"Sato-chan dijo algo similar", dijo Koizumi.

"¿Hmm?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Nada, es solo que sonaste como una amiga mía. Aunque lo llevaste un paso más allá que ella", dijo Koizumi.

"¿Oh?"Naegi no estaba segura de a dónde iba Koizumi con esto.

"Sin embargo, lo aprecio. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, así que, gracias", dijo Koizumi felizmente.

"Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar, Senpai", dijo Naegi, aliviado de haber hecho que Koizumi se sintiera mejor.

"Realmente lo eres, ¿no?"Koizumi preguntó en voz baja que Naegi no escuchó.

"¿Qué fue ese Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.Puede que no haya entendido lo que dijo Koizumi, pero sabía que ella había dicho algo.

"Oh, nada", dijo Koizumi tímidamente mientras se alejaba.Durante el resto de la tarde su sonrisa fue más brillante que el sol.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-domingo_**

"¡¿HIZO QUÉ ?!"Gritó Koizumi.

El desayuno en el dormitorio rara vez era un evento tranquilo, lo que, dada la personalidad de algunas de las chicas, era de esperar.Sin embargo, aún más raro fue que esta vez, el ruido provenía de Koizumi.

Justo como Tsumiki había dicho, la mano de Naegi realmente se hinchó, y notablemente ante eso.Por supuesto, esto provocó preguntas de las chicas que aún no sabían cómo había terminado la cita de Asahina.Si bien les pareció extraño que Asahina hubiera regresado con Oogami y Naegi, ayer lo habían descartado como una mala cita y Asahina se encontró con los dos por coincidencia.Por supuesto, la mano de Naegi no había mostrado signos de hinchazón ayer.No fue hasta que Asahina comenzó a contar los acontecimientos del día anterior que las chicas conectaron la lesión de Naegi con la cita de Asahina.

"Naegi-kun golpeó a Fukuyama-san y le dijo que yo era demasiado bueno para alguien como él", dijo Asahina, sonrojándose al recordar las palabras exactas de Naegi.

Koizumi estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, y luego procedió a dar una conferencia a Naegi acerca de meterse en peleas cuando estaba distraída.

Ella no fue la única ya que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Enoshima, que estaba en su silla riéndose de algo en su teléfono."El final de la cita de Asahina-san se volvió viral", explicó antes de mostrar a las otras chicas su teléfono.

A pesar de que Koizumi debería haber conocido mejor a Naegi en este punto, todavía estaba lista para juzgar a Naegi por lo que estaba viendo en el video.De hecho, le había pegado un puñetazo al otro chico."Porque, por supuesto, lo hizo"pensó Koizumi:"¿Por qué los niños son tan violentos?"

"¿Qué? ¡Había mucho más que eso!"Asahina dijo mientras veía los pocos segundos de video donde Naegi tocó el hombro de Fukuyama y luego lo golpeó.

"¿Qué quieres decir Aoi-chan?"Koizumi preguntó.

"Junko-chan, no vayas a editar selectivamente videos de nuestros compañeros de clase", dijo Ikusaba mientras sacaba su propio teléfono.

"No sé de qué estás hablando Muku-nee", dijo Enoshima inocentemente.

"'Monokuma' es tu nombre de usuario, ¿no?"Ikusaba preguntó.

La respuesta de Enoshima fue mirar a su hermana.

"Mire los comentarios: 'El video completo es mucho mejor'.'¡Deja de tratar de desatar la indignación!'Hay algunos que hacen juicios instantáneos, pero todos los demás están vinculados al video completo ", dijo Ikusaba mientras hacía clic en uno de los enlaces."Aquí. Este video capturó todo".

De hecho, tenía: Fukuyama corriendo hacia la niña;su colapso;La respuesta de Naegi a eso;incluso la joven modelo corriendo con la cola entre las piernas.Estaba todo ahí.

Ikusaba comenzó a leer los comentarios: "Parece que la caballería no está muerta"."No soy una persona violenta, pero ese pinchazo se lo busco". Se desplazó por la sección de comentarios un poco más y dijo: "Algunas de las personas que juzgaron a Naegi-kun por el otro video están comentando: 'Yo' Será mejor que elimine mi comentario en el otro video, el chico de la sudadera con capucha estaba con el derecho de hacerlo."Todavía creo que probablemente no debería haber golpeado a ese otro chico, pero no puedo decir que no lo estaba pidiendo".

Koizumi estaba realmente avergonzada de sí misma después de ver el video completo.Ella había estado viviendo en el mismo dormitorio que Naegi durante 13 semanas, debería haberlo sabido mejor.No era un bruto violento, pero tenía límites como todos los demás, y menospreciar a su amigo lo había empujado a ello."Estaba defendiendo a Aoi-chan y estaba a punto de hablarle por ser violento"pensó.

"Enoshima-san, ¿podrías quitar ese video?"Naegi preguntó cuándo había entrado desde la cocina.Trabajar con una mano fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó que sería.

"Vamos Naegi-kun, fue solo una broma", dijo Enoshima con una sonrisa.

"'Una pequeña difamación entre amigos, ¿verdad?'Lo siento, no puedo dejarlo pasar. Si hubiera sido identificado como un estudiante de Hope's Peak, podría haber causado problemas a toda la escuela ", explicó Naegi.

"Podría ser un poco tarde para ese Naegi-kun", dijo Ikusaba, ahora preocupado por su enamoramiento."La gente en los comentarios lo identificó como el héroe de la Embajada de Novoselic", explicó Ikusaba.

"O-oh", dijo Naegi, preocupado si se le permitiría continuar asistiendo a la Academia Hope's Peak.

"Sin embargo, todo es principalmente positivo", dijo Yukizome.Para entonces, ella y las chicas que se preocupaban por revisar sacaron sus teléfonos y también estaban leyendo los comentarios.

"Este te dio un nuevo título, 'Ultimate Hero'", dijo Maizono.

"'Primero evita un incidente internacional y ahora defiende el honor de las adolescentes, vigilen a este niño'", leyó Mioda.

"'Héroe del pico de la esperanza'.Querida, esta persona ve lo que veo ", dijo Sonia.

"Ahh, ustedes chicas tomaron todas las buenas, el resto son de chicas que dicen lo lindo que es y preguntan si alguien podría presentarles", se quejó Owari.Esta información hizo que ella y sus rivales trataran de hacer agujeros en sus teléfonos.

Esos comentarios tranquilizaron a Naegi cuando se sentó y se unió a las chicas para el desayuno.

No tengo que decir nada, pero ..."Naegi-kun, te debo una disculpa", anunció Koizumi.

"¿Por qué Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Es solo que, en el tiempo que te conozco, siempre has sido amable y servicial, pero cuando escuché y vi lo que sucedió, al principio yo ..." Koizumi se detuvo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Está bien Senpai, todos hemos sido culpables de sesgo de confirmación. Al menos sé que sí", admitió Naegi tímidamente.

"Aún así ..." comenzó Koizumi.

"Es natural querer tener razón Senpai, pero necesitamos practicar la prudencia cuando suceden cosas como esta, al menos eso es lo que siempre dice Oji-san", dijo Naegi.

"¿Quien?"Koizumi preguntó.

"Mi Otou-san es otou-san, Naegi Reiji. Es un juez", respondió Naegi.Tratando de recordar algo, Naegi continuó: "Me dijo que todos tenemos prejuicios, es parte de ser humano, lo importante es ser conscientes de ellos y hacer todo lo posible para que esos prejuicios no interfieran con la forma en que vemos e interactuamos con los demás. Después de eso, me hizo prometer que sería más cuidadoso ".

"¿Oh? ¿Quieres compartir por qué te pidió que hicieras eso?"Koizumi preguntó en broma, aunque creía que habría sido una buena historia.

"Tal vez más tarde, pero tengo que prepararme después del desayuno", dijo Naegi.Dirigiéndose a Owari, dijo: "Owari-senpai, he estado pensando en qué enseñarles a Sadaharu-kun y a los demás a cocinar esta semana, me gustaría pasártelo cuando estemos en la cocina".

Owari aprovechó esta oportunidad para sonreír a sus rivales uno por uno antes de decir: "Claro que sí, Naegi-kun, y gracias por hacerlo. A todos nos encanta cuando vengas".

Mientras los rivales de Owari la miraban furiosamente, Koizumi estaba pensando:"Eso es dulce de su parte.Me pregunto ... si he sido injusto con él, ¿he sido injusto con los otros chicos?"Naegi siempre le daba mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

**_Patio de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-miércoles_**

Habiendo terminado las clases por el día, Koizumi había decidido reunirse con su amiga del Curso de Reserva, Fuwa Sato.Era una niña con ojos violetas y cabello largo, verde oscuro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros.Llevaba el uniforme de Reserve Course, que consistía en un botón de manga larga, una corbata roja, una falda plisada negra y zapatos marrones con medias a juego.Ella y Koizumi habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras Koizumi le mostraba a su amiga sus fotos más recientes, su teléfono sonó.

"Hola, este es Koizumi Mahiru", dijo.

"Mahiru-chan, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz", dijola voz de una mujer.

"¿M-mamá?"Koizumi preguntó emocionada, habían pasado meses desde que había escuchado la voz de su madre.

"¡Soy yo! ¡Solo llamé para decirte que estaré en casa este sábado y estaré aquí por al menos un mes!"la mujer, dijo la señora Koizumi con entusiasmo.

"¡Eso es genial mamá! No puedo esperar", dijo Koizumi.

"No puedo tampoco Sweetie, te he extrañado mucho a ti y a tu padre", dijo laSra. Koizumi.Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de preguntar:"¿Estaba bien la última vez que lo viste?"

"Estaba bien. Igual que siempre está realmente", respondió Koizumi.Pensar en su padre le recordó que probablemente tenía que preparar las cosas para cuando su madre llegara a casa.

"Oh"dijo su madre.Koizumi pensó que lo había imaginado, pero pensó que escuchó la culpa en la voz de su madre.

"Está bien, me aseguraré de que todo esté listo para cuando llegues a casa", dijo Koizumi.

"Esa es mi chica. Sé que las cosas no siempre han sido fáciles para ti y que solo se han vuelto más difíciles desde que empezaste a ir a Hope's Peak Academy y lo siento", dijo laSra. Koizumi.

"Está bien mamá, no es tu culpa", dijo Koizumi.

"Bueno, en realidad, yo ... ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero yo ... Oh, eso es malo. Solo déjame despedirme de mi hija y estaré allí",oyó decir a su madre Koizumi.Volviendo su atención a su hija, la Sra. Koizumi dijo:"Lo siento Mahiru-chan, tengo que irme ahora, pero te veré este fin de semana. ¡Te amo!"

"Yo también te amo, mamá, nos vemos entonces", dijo Koizumi cuando terminó la llamada.

"¿Tu mamá viene a casa? ¡Eso es genial!"Fuwa dijo felizmente.

"Sí, eso-"

"¡Koizumi-senpai!"La voz de Naegi se interrumpió cuando corrió a saludar a la niña mayor.Al ver que estaba con alguien, inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse: "Lo siento, no sabía que estabas con alguien".

"Está bien Naegi-kun", dijo Koizumi.Todavía no iba a admitirlo, pero había desarrollado un punto débil para el niño más joven.Al darse cuenta de que los dos nunca se habían conocido, Koizumi les presentó: "Sato-chan, este es Naegi Makoto, él es el chico que se colocó en el dormitorio de las chicas por error. Naegi-kun, este es Fuwa Sato, ella y yo hemos estado amigos desde la secundaria ".

"Es un placer conocerte, Fuwa-senpai", dijo Naegi mientras extendía su mano.

"Del mismo modo", dijo Fuwa, aunque Koizumi pensó que sonaba un poco forzado.Cuando Fuwa estrechó la mano de Naegi, Koizumi pensó que debía haberlo imaginado.

Volviendo a por qué había venido, Naegi preguntó: "¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Mioda-senpai? Ella me retó a un juego de escondite, pero probablemente debería comenzar a preparar la cena pronto".

"No la hemos visto a Naegi-kun", dijo Koizumi.

Naegi finalmente notó que algo era diferente en Koizumi y dijo: "Koizumi-senpai, pareces muy feliz".

"Sí. Mi mamá viene a casa este fin de semana y ella estará en casa por un tiempo", respondió feliz Koizumi.

"Eso es genial Senpai, estoy feliz por ti", dijo Naegi.

"Gracias. Solo espero que papá haya hecho algo para prepararse para ella", dijo Koizumi, su estado de ánimo disminuyó ante la idea de tener que cuidar a su padre.

"Sé que no es justo tener que cuidar a tus propios padres cuando todavía eres un adolescente, Koizumi-senpai, pero tal vez hay una razón por la que tu Otou-san es como es", sugirió Naegi.

"¿Qué podrías saber sobre su situación?"Fuwa preguntó enojado.

Naegi sabía que había sobrepasado sus límites, pero ya había comenzado a decir su parte, por lo que bien podría terminar."Nada realmente, pero en el tiempo que he estado en Hope's Peak, siento que he llegado a entender a Koizumi-senpai, al menos un poco. No creo que ella continúe amando a alguien que realmente creía que no era bueno. Después de eso, solo estoy asumiendo que su Kaa-san es de la misma manera ", explicó Naegi.

Fuwa se estaba preparando para responder, pero Koizumi habló primero: "Mi mamá sonó como si quisiera decir algo, creo que se trataba de papá, pero no pudo terminar antes de que tuviera que volver a trabajar".

Naegi tenía curiosidad sobre esta información, pero era un asunto entre Koizumi y sus padres, así que todo lo que dijo fue: "Lo siento, Senpai, sé que tiendo a meter la nariz donde no pertenece, pero yo prometo que nunca pretendo causar problemas ".

"Lo sé, está bien, pero estoy seguro de que, si hubiera más, ya lo sabría", dijo Koizumi, aunque sentía curiosidad por lo que su madre iba a decir."Le dije que no era su culpa que tuviera que hacer todo esto por papá, pero luego ella comenzó a decir algo.¿Se iba a culpar a sí misma?¿Por qué haría ella eso?"Se preguntó Koizumi.

"Probablemente tengas razón, pero algunas familias son muy buenas para guardar secretos entre sí", dijo Naegi encogiéndose de hombros."De todos modos, lamento haberte ofendido. Fuwa-senpai, fue un placer conocerte. Voy a buscar a Mioda-senpai un poco más antes de tener que rendirme", dijo Naegi. inclinarse antes de irse.

"¿Por qué los niños actúan como si supieran todo?"Fuwa preguntó cuándo Naegi estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

"No es tan malo, ha ayudado a algunas de las otras chicas con sus propios problemas. Creo que solo estaba tratando de ayudarme también", dijo Koizumi en defensa de Naegi.

"No crees que tenía razón, ¿verdad?"Fuwa preguntó, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

"No lo sé", dijo Koizumi.Así era como solía sentirse cuando hablaba con Naegi, confundida.¿Estaba ella equivocada?¿Había sido demasiado dura con su padre?¿Había permitido que un malentendido afectara su relación con los demás?No lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que lo descubriría.

* * *

**_Koizumi Family Home-Front Door_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-sábado_**

"Este fin de semana va a ser genial"pensó Koizumi cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa.Le había informado a la escuela que pasaría el fin de semana con sus padres para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su madre.El único inconveniente había sido cuando les había dicho a todos en el dormitorio esta información, Saionji había estado menos que satisfecha.Sin embargo, las otras chicas finalmente lograron que el último bailarín tradicional dejara ir a su amiga."Hiyoko-chan puede haber tenido un crecimiento acelerado desde nuestro primer año, pero todavía actúa como una niña pequeña" Koizumi pensó con una pequeña risa.Ese pequeño episodio la había retrasado, sin embargo, había perdido el tren que originalmente había planeado tomar y tuvo que esperar veinte minutos para el siguiente.Se había preguntado si sería capaz de vencer a su madre en casa, pero parece que sí.

Al abrir la puerta, llamó a su padre: "¡Papá, estoy en casa!"

Ella no recibió una respuesta, lo cual era extraño.Por lo general, su padre salía y le preguntaba si estaba bien, incluso si simplemente había salido a caminar.

Preocupándose, Koizumi se aventuró más en su casa.Finalmente escuchó una respiración agitada y corrió hacia la fuente.Su padre estaba en la sala de estar, en el sofá, agarrándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad.

"¡Oh Dios, papá!"Koizumi gritó mientras corría hacia su padre.¿Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón?Se mantuvo en buena forma, pero era posible.Ella debe haber estado con su padre por más tiempo de lo que pensaba porque luego escuchó la voz de su madre gritar: "¡Kota!"

Koizumi miró a un lado y vio a su madre correr hacia la habitación, tomar la cara de su esposo en sus manos y decir: "Kota, es Ryuko. Por favor, cálmate. Todo está bien".

El Sr. Koizumi pudo jadear, "¿Ma-Mahiru?"

"Mahiru está aquí, está bien, ¿ves?"Para ilustrar esto, la Sra. Koizumi acercó a Koizumi para que el Sr. Koizumi pudiera verla mejor.

Eso parece haber funcionado cuando el Sr. Koizumi comenzó a relajarse y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.Una vez que eso sucedió, abrazó a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Koizumi estaba confundida, y una vez que su padre soltó su abrazo, ella preguntó: "¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿No deberíamos llevar a papá al hospital?"

La Sra. Koizumi sabía que su hija estaba conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver y sabía que las explicaciones estaban en orden, pero primero se volvió hacia su esposo y le preguntó: "Kota, ¿qué pasó? ¿Tu medicina dejó de funcionar?"

"¿Medicina?"Koizumi preguntó.

"No Ryuko, Mahiru llegó tarde y no pude evitar preocuparme. No sabía lo que pasó", explicó el Sr. Koizumi.

"¿Q-qué medicina? ¿Por qué llegaría tarde a hacerle eso a papá? ¿Qué fue eso justo ahora?"Koizumi preguntó más confundido que nunca.

"¿Nunca le dijiste?"Preguntó la Sra. Koizumi.

"No, no quería causar más problemas a ninguno de ustedes", dijo el Sr. Koizumi.

"Lo sospeché la última vez que llamé a Mahiru-chan, pero no pensé que pudieras ocultarlo tanto tiempo", dijo la Sra. Koizumi, un poco impresionada, pero triste porque su esposo y su hija tenían una brecha entre ellos debido a algo más allá del control de cualquiera.

"¿Ocultar qué? ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?"Preguntó Koizumi, frustrada porque sus preguntas no estaban siendo respondidas.

"Mahiru-chan, tu padre sufre de un trastorno de ansiedad", dijo la Sra. Koizumi.

"¿Papá? ¿Desde cuándo?"Koizumi preguntó.

"Desde siempre, cariño", admitió el Sr. Koizumi con tristeza.Su hija ya tenía una baja opinión de él, ahora iba a pensar que estaba loco.

La Sra. Koizumi continuó por su esposo: "La razón por la que su padre tiene problemas para encontrar trabajo es por algo que sucedió después de casarnos. Yo estaba en mi primera tarea importante. Su padre estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero estaba bien hasta que recibió una llamada."En este punto, la Sra. Koizumi comenzó a deshacerse de una bufanda de pashmina que llevaba puesta.Koizumi siempre había sentido curiosidad por eso, sin importar lo que usara su madre, siempre llevaba una bufanda.Cuando vio lo que había debajo, se quedó sin aliento.Una cicatriz irregular, que se desvaneció un poco con el tiempo, pero aún visible, cruzó el cuello de su madre.

"Feo, ¿verdad? Una bomba explotó y me golpearon con algo de metralla, fallo al golpear algo vital, pero aún así necesité una cirugía de emergencia. Cuando su padre escuchó, sufrió su primer ataque de pánico. Siempre había sido un individuo nervioso, pero después de eso empeoró. Tuvo problemas para funcionar mientras yo todavía estaba lejos y perdió su trabajo. Su empleador no quería escuchar que tenia ansiedad ", dijo la señora Koizumi con enojo.

"Esto fue hace años, cuando el estigma asociado a la enfermedad mental era mucho peor de lo que es hoy", intervino Koizumi.

"¡Eso no lo hace correcto!"Gritó la señora Koizumi.Después de calmarse, continuó: "Cuando llegué a casa y escuché lo que sucedió, sugerí que podría dejar de ser fotógrafo de guerra y encontrar trabajo más cerca de casa, pero tu padre ..."

"Ryuko, no podría pedirte que renuncies a un trabajo que amas. Ha sido difícil, pero nunca nos hemos ido sin él", dijo Koizumi.

"Kota, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Mahiru?"Preguntó la Sra. Koizumi.

"Cuando Mahiru tenía tres años, la llevé al parque. Algunas chicas que parecían tener cinco años vinieron y me vieron y preguntaron dónde estaba su madre. Cuando ella les dijo, comenzaron a decir que estaba mintiendo y que nos abandonaste. Sabía que no era cierto, pero ver a nuestra pequeña llorando era más de lo que podía soportar. Si otros niños la molestaran porque no estabas cerca, ¿cuánto peor se sentiría Mahiru si descubriera que yo estaba ... "Dijo el Sr. Koizumi.

"¡Tu no estas loco!"Gritó la señora Koizumi."Te sacrificas por esta familia a tu manera. Ojalá hubiera sabido que mantuviste esto en secreto. Nuestra pequeña niña lo habría entendido, deberías darle más crédito", dijo.

"No le doy crédito, ¿por qué merezco algo?"Preguntó Koizumi conteniendo las lágrimas.Recordó cada caso de su menospreciar a su padre frente a otras personas y las puertas de la inundación se abrieron."¡Papi!"Koizumi lloró mientras abrazaba a su padre con fuerza."L-lo * hic * si-si-ento-".

"Está bien. Está bien", dijo Koizumi mientras confortaba a su hija.

"Todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante", dijo la Sra. Koizumi mientras se unía al abrazo.

* * *

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, la familia Koizumi comenzó a disfrutar su tiempo juntos.Koizumi todavía se sentía mal, pero su padre le aseguró que estaba bien.En la cena, Koizumi no pudo evitar recordar lo que Naegi había dicho esa semana y, sin querer, dijo: "Naegi-kun tenía razón".

"¿Quién es Naegi-kun?"Preguntó el Sr. Koizumi.

"¿El ese tu novio?"La Sra. Koizumi preguntó con entusiasmo.

Koizumi se puso tan roja como su cabello y dijo: "N-no. E-él es el tipo que conozco. Realmente lo comprende. Me dijo que tal vez había una razón por la que papá es como él es que yo no sabía acerca de."

"Naegi-kun suena como un niño inteligente", dijo la Sra. Koizumi.

"Lo está. Está en el año detrás de mí, pero siempre está ayudando a todos, y siempre parece saber exactamente qué hacer", dijo Koizumi.

"¡Deberías invitarlo!"Sugirió la señora Koizumi felizmente.

"¡Hombres no!"Gritó el señor Koizumi.

"No es así en absoluto", dijo Koizumi antes de enterrar su rostro en sus manos.El resto de la noche estuvo llena de bromas de su madre o de su padre diciendo que no podía salir hasta que tuviera su edad.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Puerta principal_**

**_Decimocuarta semana de clases-domingo_**

Solo había pasado un día y medio, pero el Koizumi Mahiru que entró al campus no era el mismo que el Koizumi Mahiru que se había ido a visitar a su familia.Al enterarse de cómo su padre había sufrido en silencio durante tantos años, Mahiru pensó en cómo había tratado a todos los hombres de su vida.Si bien sabía que algunos de ellos eran, de hecho, inmaduros, sabía que ahora tenía que mirar más allá de la superficie.Ella había creído que como fotógrafa podía capturar los sentimientos de las personas en la película, y hasta cierto punto podía.Quizás fue por esa creencia de que ella nunca vio la necesidad de mirar más profundamente.Miró una foto que había tomado de sus padres justo antes de irse, era la foto más hermosa que había tomado en su opinión.

Fue entonces cuando Koizumi pensó en esa foto de Mioda que había tomado meses atrás.Se dio cuenta de por qué esa sonrisa era tan hermosa ahora, porque esa sonrisa había llegado después de compartir el dolor de Mioda la semana después de ese concierto desafortunado.

Había llegado a esta conclusión después de que su madre le mostró todas las fotos que había tomado en el extranjero, lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo.Había un mundo de diferencia en el contexto que las fotos más allá de lo que mostraban las sonrisas: los horrores de la guerra;el sufrimiento de las personas;su alegría en una paz duramente ganada.Podía distinguir quién ocultaba su dolor y quién se regocijaba ante la perspectiva de un futuro más brillante.

Por supuesto, el cambio no es fácil, Koizumi lo sabía, así que mientras se dirigía al dormitorio, mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos para encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla con lo que sentía que tenía que hacer a continuación.

"¡Hola Koizumi-senpai! Bienvenido de nuevo", saludó alegremente una voz masculina.Parece que la había encontrado primero.

"Hola, Naegi-kun. Es bueno estar de regreso", saludó Koizumi.

Naegi hizo una pausa por un momento para mirar mejor a su superior y le preguntó: "¿Pasó algo Senpai? Pareces diferente".

"Mucho en realidad", dijo Koizumi antes de contarle a Naegi lo que había sucedido durante su visita con sus padres.

"Me alegra que tu Otou-san esté bien, Senpai", dijo Naegi.

"Sí, yo también. Resulta que tenías razón", admitió Koizumi.

"Tenía la sensación de que había más en la historia, Senpai", confesó Naegi.

Desearía haber considerado que papá tenía más de lo que estaba viendo,pensó Koizumi.Un momento después ella preguntó: "En realidad necesito pedirte algo ... ¿Me escucharás?"

"Escucharé cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, Senpai. Solo espero poder hacer lo que sea que necesites", dijo Naegi.

"No necesitas tener miedo. No es como si fuera a hacerte hacer algo imposible", dijo Koizumi.Pensó por un momento antes de agregar: "Pero esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer".

Eso sirvió para confundir a Naegi, quien preguntó: "¿Solo yo?"

Koizumi asintió antes de hacer su pedido, "¿Puedes tomarme una foto?"

A Naegi no le importaba, pero aún no lo entendía."¿Quieres que te tome una foto? ¿Pero por qué yo?"preguntó.Luego dijo: "No me importa Senpai, pero realmente no he tomado muchas fotos antes, y ni siquiera sé cómo usar su cámara. ¿No preferiría que Saionji-senpai o Fuwa-senpai la tomaran? "

"N-no, está bien. Solo quiero que lo tomes. De hecho, tienes que ser tú", dijo Koizumi con timidez.

"Senpai, no estoy seguro de entenderlo, pero si estás seguro ..." Naegi se detuvo cuando extendió la mano para aceptar la cámara de Koizumi.Debería haber sido una simple solicitud.Si hubiera sido alguien más, probablemente lo habría sido, pero que el Fotógrafo Supremo te pidiera que le tomes una foto ... Naegi se sintió tan honrado como nervioso.

Naegi respiró hondo y se dijo a sí mismo: "Si no recuerdo mal, es mejor dar un paso adelante ..."

"Sí ... cuando no estás acostumbrado a tomar fotos, de alguna manera siempre terminas dando un paso atrás", dijo Koizumi.Recordando que era su foto la que estaba a punto de tomarse, los sentimientos de timidez de Koizumi regresaron, y ella dijo: "Oh ... pero ... no tienes que hacer eso ahora".

Esto no ayudó a calmar las preocupaciones de Naegi, pero se hizo cargo y se centró en Koizumi.

¡Clic!*

Tan pronto como abrió el obturador, Koizumi inmediatamente corrió y tomó la cámara de sus manos.

"¿Eh? ¿Mi cara realmente se ve así?"ella preguntó.Luego se echó a reír y dijo: "Jajaja ... me veo un poco tonta. Supongo que eres un novato".

"Sin embargo, no creo que me haya ido tan mal", dijo Naegi.

"Sí ... funcionará", dijo Koizumi.

"¿Trabajar para qué?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Me di cuenta de que no tenía muchas fotos mías", comenzó Koizumi.Después de encontrar las palabras correctas, continuó: "Necesitaba un registro de mí misma. Nunca antes había pensado en tomar fotos de progreso, pero me doy cuenta de que es algo que debo hacer".

"¿Qué quieres decir Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, he tenido que repensar muchas cosas en el último día y medio. Sé que algunas personas piensan que actúo como si lo supiera todo, y tenían razón. Mi papá, mis compañeros de clase, incluso tú, ya los había juzgado a todos cuando los conocí. En el fondo de mi mente, creo que siempre supe que eso estaba mal, pero no fue hasta ayer que llegó a casa. Sé que las fotos de progreso se usan para personas que quieren perder peso o ponerse en forma, por lo que nadie más lo entenderá, pero quiero cambiar. Necesito recordar quién soy ahora. El yo ... quién está aquí así ", dijo Koizumi mientras se señaló a sí misma en la foto.Koizumi luego dijo: "Es por eso que tenías que ser tú quien lo tomara".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Esta foto es un registro de quién soy ahora, pero si la tomas, también es mi objetivo. Realmente quería un registro de mí mismo como me ves", admitió Koizumi con un sonrojo.Al ver que Naegi no entendía del todo, continuó: "Naegi-kun, no sé cómo me viste cuando nos conocimos, pero en el momento en que te conocí, supe que tu el instinto es ver siempre lo mejor de todos. Quiero ser la persona que me ves, la "chica hermosa con un corazón amable y cariñoso".¿Seguirás registrando mi progreso hasta entonces? "

"Por supuesto, Senpai", Naegi asintió con una sonrisa brillante y ansiosa.

"Gracias, Naegi-kun," dijo Koizumi felizmente."¡Lo sé! ¡Si estás interesado, te daré mi vieja cámara!"ella añadió.

"¿Estás seguro Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Está bien! Quiero que lo uses. Me aseguraré de enseñarte cómo tomar fotos", dijo feliz Koizumi.Luego se puso serio y dijo: "Por favor, mira mi progreso de ahora en adelante".

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimocuarta semana de clases-viernes_**

Solo habían pasado unos días, pero estaba claro que Koizumi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.Definitivamente estaba mostrando más paciencia con los niños, incluso si la veían con una bola de estrés todos los días después de tratar con ciertos miembros de su clase.También había adoptado un tono más suave, al menos mientras nadie hiciera nada demasiado escandaloso.

"Koizumi-san, es bueno verte llevarte bien con los chicos. Sé que algunos de ellos pueden ser un poco exagerados, pero creo que está bien dejarlos disfrutar de los estudiantes de secundaria a su manera", dijo Yukizome con respecto a los cambios en su estudiante.Las chicas estaban sentadas a cenar mientras Naegi sacaba todo.

"Sobre el top tiene razón, Sensei", suspiró Koizumi mientras pensaba en cuántas bolas de estrés había recibido del último terapeuta de la escuela, Gekkogahara Miaya.Koizumi luego agregó: "Pero me doy cuenta de que tal vez he sido demasiado duro con ellos en el pasado. Más que eso, me doy cuenta de que tal vez hay razones por las que actúan de la manera en que lo hacen que no sé. Sin embargo, todavía voy a ser duro con ellos cuando tenga que serlo ".

"No hay nada malo con serlo Senpai", dijo Naegi mientras se preparaba para sentarse.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera gritar, "¡LO SIENTO!"atravesó el aire.Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Tsumiki y Saionji.

"Cerdo, ¿por qué no sales de aquí antes de arruinar el apetito de todos?"Saionji lo expresó como una pregunta, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía que era una demanda.

"P-pero c-cuando p-puedo y-yo ...?"Tsumiki comenzó a llorar.

Koizumi no sabía cuál era la causa esta vez, pero sabía que el comportamiento de Saionji había empeorado últimamente.Por mucho que quisiera defender a Tsumiki, era importante que la niña fuera fuerte por sí misma.

"Tsumiki-san quédate donde estás. Saionji-san, Tsumiki-san no podría arruinar el apetito de nadie", dijo Yukizome con más fuerza de lo que normalmente lo haría.Parecía que Koizumi no era el único en darse cuenta de que Saionji había estado siendo más malcriado de lo habitual.

"Saionji-senpai, creo que deberías disculparte con Tsumiki-senpai", dijo Naegi.

"Eso es bueno, pero no escucho a los sirvientes. Haz algo útil y tráeme un trago", ordenó Saionji.

"Está bien", dijo Naegi sin problemas.

Regresó en breve y le dio a Saionji un vaso lleno de lo que parecía ser jugo de fruta.Saionji tomó un sorbo y lo escupió."¡BLAH! ¡¿QUÉ ME DIJASTE ?!"ella exigió saber.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Comedor para niñas_**

**_Primer día de clases_**

Naegi todavía estaba confundido por su encuentro anterior con Koizumi, pero sabía que tenía un trabajo que hacer.Había terminado de preparar la cena;llamó a las chicas;y colocó la comida sobre la mesa.Cuando estaba terminando de colocar la comida en la mesa, pensó que algo parecía estar mal.

"¿No había otra chica en la Clase 77-B?"Naegi preguntó cuándo notó una silla vacía aparte de la suya.Sabía que todas sus compañeras de clase estaban aquí, así que eso dejó a uno de sus senpai.

Después de contar a sus alumnos, Yukizome dijo: "Tienes razón Naegi-kun, Tsumiki-san no está aquí".

"¿Mikan-chan no tiene hambre?"Mioda se preguntó en voz alta.

"Fui a llamarla para cenar, pero ella no abrió la puerta. Estaba bien antes, así que no está enferma ... creo", dijo Nanami.

"Podría ir a verla si quieres, todos los demás ya están sentados", sugirió Naegi.

"Ella es mi responsabilidad, pero si estás ofreciendo ..." comenzó Yukizome.Tenía una muy buena idea de por qué Tsumiki no había venido a cenar.Por mucho que hubiera querido tranquilizar a su estudiante, pensó que tal vez sería mejor a la larga si Tsumiki se hiciera amigo de algunos de sus kōhai.También podría mostrar qué tipo de persona era Naegi.

"No me importa", dijo Naegi.Antes de subir las escaleras, vio las miradas hambrientas en los rostros de Owari y Asahina y agregó: "Sería una lástima que la comida se enfriara, así que, si parece que me estoy demorando demasiado, siéntase libre de comenzar a comer. Puedo preparar algo más tarde para mí y Tsumiki-senpai ".

Una vez que Naegi estaba arriba, comenzó a revisar cada una de las placas de identificación hasta que encontró la habitación de Tsumiki.Naegi se había ofrecido a verla para que la ayudara, pero ahora que estaba allí, no estaba seguro de qué hacer una vez que llamó a la puerta.En realidad, nunca había hablado con Tsumiki.Pensó que era su mejor opción, ya que no tenía idea de qué tipo de persona era Tsumiki.De lo único que tuvo conocimiento es que ella parecía nerviosa, posiblemente incluso asustada de algo, cuando ella se presentó."Con tu misión per-permiso, ¿puedo recordar tus nombres?"Me pregunto por qué preguntó eso"pensó Naegi cuando llamó a la puerta.

"¡Tsumiki-senpai! ¡Es hora de cenar!"Llamó Naegi.

Naegi no escuchó nada por la puerta.

Lo intentó de nuevo."Tsumiki-senpai, ¿no tienes hambre?"preguntó.

Esta vez recibió una respuesta cuando la voz apagada de Tsumiki Mikan dijo: "N-no, tengo hambre. Aunque comeré más tarde".

Eso confundió a Naegi.Tenía hambre, ¿pero no quería comer ahora?Naegi recordó que Oogami y las otras chicas esperaban ser responsables de su propio desayuno antes de que aceptara manejar las comidas en el dormitorio.Todos habían estado bien entonces.Todos habían disfrutado el desayuno juntos.Pero, ¿y si Tsumiki no lo hubiera hecho?Koizumi y Saionji ya habían expresado su disgusto por la presencia de Naegi en el dormitorio, tal vez Tsumiki había sido demasiado educado para admitir que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Naegi preguntó: "¿Es porque estoy aquí?"

"¿Q-qué?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Sé que es extraño tener un niño en el dormitorio de chicas Senpai. Si eso te hiciera sentir mejor, podría comer mis comidas en la cocina o algo así hasta que estés más cómoda", sugirió Naegi.

"¡E-no es tu culpa! ¡Por favor no me odies!"Tsumiki gimió.

"'¿Te odio?'Senpai, no entiendo. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta para que podamos hablar?Preguntó Naegi.

Tsumiki abrió la puerta, pero antes de que Naegi pudiera saludarla, ella lo empujó dentro de su habitación.

"Puede ser porque soy un poco pequeño, pero ella es más fuerte de lo que parece"pensó Naegi antes de mirar a su senpai.Para una chica que acababa de llevarlo a su habitación, Tsumiki parecía muy nerviosa.Naegi también estaba nerviosa.Estar en la habitación de una chica bonita sería bastante estresante, pero dada su situación actual, estaba seguro de que podría meterse en muchos problemas por ello.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tsumiki habló.

"Ah, uhhhh, um ..."

Naegi le dio a Tsumiki toda su atención mientras intentaba hablar.

"Um ... ya sabes ..."

Naegi permaneció en silencio, pero asintió en un intento de alentar a Tsumiki a decir lo que tenía en mente.

"... L-lo siento", Tsumiki finalmente soltó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por la cena? Eso no es gran cosa. Le dije a Yukizome-sensei y los demás que comenzaran sin nosotros si me tomaba demasiado tiempo. Puedo hacer algo más para los dos si es necesario. De hecho, esperaba ya que no sé qué les gusta a todos o si alguien tiene alguna necesidad dietética específica o alergias ", explicó Naegi.También esperaba que hablar sobre algo relacionado con el talento de Tsumiki la calmara.

Eso pareció funcionar cuando Tsumiki se calmó un poco mientras sonreía y decía: "Nadie en mi clase tiene dietas especiales o alergias. Sin embargo, necesitaría revisar tu clase".

Naegi también sonrió, parecía que estaba progresando.Él preguntó: "Tsumiki-senpai, dijiste que tenías hambre, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no quieras unirte a nosotros para cenar?"

Esa pregunta causó que Tsumiki se retirara dentro de su caparazón cuando dijo: "Y-o-yo-qu qui-quiero comer con todos ustedes, pero ..."

"¿Pero?"Naegi preguntó, animándola a continuar.

"Um ... ya sabes ... Uhhhh ... mi mente comenzó a quedarse en blanco ... del nerviosismo. Y ... ¡Pasé por todos los problemas preparando 5,000 temas diferentes para discutir!"Tsumiki finalmente logró decir.

"No estoy seguro de seguirlo", admitió Naegi.

"Si no tengo nada de qué hablar, arruinaré la cena de todos ... y ... y ..." comenzó Tsumiki.

"No arruinarías nada Tsumiki-senpai. Incluso si no dices nada, todos estarán felices de que estés allí. Sé que lo haría, quiero que todos nos llevemos bien", le dijo Naegi.

"Je je, jejejeje ...!"Tsumiki se rio.

"Eso está mejor. Me alegra que ya no estés nerviosa, Senpai", dijo Naegi.

De repente consciente de lo que había estado haciendo, Tsumiki dijo: "¡Ah! ¡Lo siento por reírme tan repentinamente! Es solo que ... no puedo evitarlo. Estoy tan feliz que puedo". No recuerdo la última vez que hice amigos ".

Naegi no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso.Estaba claro que Tsumiki era tímido y sufría de baja autoestima, pero no podía imaginar a nadie que no quisiera ser amigo de la chica frente a él.

El silencio de Naegi debe haberle dado a Tsumiki una idea equivocada cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico."¡Ah, no es que realmente quieras ser mi amigo! Lo siento mucho, dije algo tan ... ¡presuntuoso!"ella gimió.

Olvídate de la baja autoestima, Tsumiki-senpai no tiene autoestima,pensó Naegi.Quería decir algo para calmar a su senpai, pero antes de que pudiera, Tsumiki comenzó a rogar.

"Haré cualquier cosa que digas ... ¡Solo ... por favor no me odies ...!"

"No te odio Senpai. Lamento si hice algo que te haga pensar que lo hice", dijo Naegi.Incluso él estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.No solo no estaba haciendo que Tsumiki fuera a cenar, sino que de alguna manera la había molestado, pero no entendía cómo.

"¡Lamento que Naegi-kun piense que necesita disculparse conmigo! ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho!"Tsumiki respondió.

"No tienes que disculparte por nada Senpai. No has hecho nada malo. Y no estabas siendo presuntuoso antes, quiero que seamos amigos también", explicó Naegi.

Eso pareció calmar a Tsumiki en ese momento cuando sollozó y preguntó: "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. Nos acabamos de conocer, pero no puedo ver cómo alguien no querría ser tu amigo, Tsumiki-senpai", dijo Naegi.

Una vez que Tsumiki se calmó un poco más, Naegi dijo: "Ahora Tsumiki-senpai, vamos a cenar. Esperemos que los demás nos hayan dejado algo".

En el segundo en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Naegi supo que se había equivocado cuando Tsumiki comenzó a disculparse por nada nuevamente."Lo siento. Llegamos tarde por mi culpa", dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"Está bien Senpai", dijo Naegi rápidamente."Si tengo que preparar más comida para los dos, lo haré. Podemos decir que es una cena para celebrar que nos hagamos amigos", agregó.

La cara de Tsumiki estaba radiante al escuchar eso.Se encontró esperando que no quedara nada en la mesa.Sin embargo, no llegó a eso, ya que de alguna manera todavía había suficiente para que los dos comieran.Tsumiki estaba un poco decepcionada, pero Naegi se había asegurado de prestarle mucha atención durante toda la comida, así que se animó de inmediato.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Segundo día de clases_**

La cena había terminado hace un tiempo y Tsumiki estaba sola en el área común.Todos se habían ido a hacer sus propias cosas, dejando a la enfermera definitiva deseando que alguien viniera y le prestara atención.

"¿Por qué está pasando esto?¿Hice algo mal?¿A nadie le importa si estoy aquí o no?¿Qué debo hacer?"se preguntó a sí misma.Para Tsumiki Mikan, nada era peor que ser ignorado.

"¡Mikan-chan!"una voz familiar llamó.

"¿Eh?"jadeó cuando se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz.Mioda y Naegi habían entrado en el área común sin que ella lo notara."¡Mioda-san! ¡Naegi-kun! B-buenas noches. Ambos están teniendo una buena noche, ¿verdad? No estoy haciendo que ninguno de ustedes piense en algo malo que sucedió, ¿verdad?"Tsumiki preguntó en pánico.

"No, nada de eso Senpai, vinimos a hablar contigo", dijo Naegi antes de que Tsumiki pudiera comenzar de nuevo.Pensó que sería lo mejor si no le daba a Tsumiki la oportunidad de disculparse por nada."Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué hace eso"pensó.

"¿Y-ambos vinieron a hablar conmigo?"Tsumiki preguntó alegremente."¡Alguien me está prestando atención y no me están haciendo cosas malas!Esto es maravilloso"pensó ella.

"Sí. Realmente esperábamos que pudieras responder una pregunta sobre algo que surgió en el almuerzo", comenzó Naegi.

"Ibuki estaba encima de Makoto-chan y se preguntó si alguien podría comer mientras estaba boca arriba", finalizó Mioda.Si bien Naegi pensó que probablemente era mejor que Mioda explicara por qué había surgido el tema, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Mioda dijo que estaba encima de él.Sabía que otras personas habían visto lo que había sucedido, pero todavía sonaba mal sin el contexto completo.

Tsumiki cambió de un imán de matón asustado a una enfermera profesional definitiva mientras explicaba: "Supuestamente, uno de los riesgos asociados con acostarse mientras se come es la motilidad lenta y la demora en la digestión a diferencia de si está sentado. Comer mientras está acostado también es un factor de riesgo conocido de la esofagitis por reflujo. También puede provocar acidez estomacal o ERGE, un síndrome en el que el esófago inferior no se cierra correctamente después de la deglución. Esto generalmente permite que el estómago y el ácido alimentario suban del estómago al esófago, es una sensación de ardor alrededor del área del pecho donde se encuentra el esófago y la mejor manera de prevenir esto es sentarse mientras se come. Dicho esto, la mayoría de estos efectos secundarios son meras suposiciones y especulaciones. Ninguna investigación ha demostrado que estas afirmaciones sean ciertas, pero como enfermera te recomiendo que te sientes y comas ".

"Muy bien Mikan-chan, Ibuki se sentará y comerá", prometió Mioda, para nada afectada por el cambio drástico en la personalidad de su amiga.

Naegi solo lo miró con asombro."Eso fue impresionante"señaló.

Tsumiki malinterpretó su silencio y comenzó a disculparse, "¡Lo siento!"

"¿Q-qué pasa?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Pensé ... claramente parecías que estabas de mal humor", explicó Tsumiki.Luego preguntó con miedo, "D- ¿He hecho algo mal otra vez?"

"N-no, lo juro, estaba impresionado", trató de decirle Naegi.Miró a Mioda en busca de ayuda, pero no la encontraron por ningún lado."Eso fue rápido.Supongo que solo dijimos que preguntaríamos sobre comer mientras estamos acostados.Tal vez ella fue a planear nuestra primera reunión del club"supuso Naegi.

"¿Q-Qué debería hacer? Um ... ¿te haría más feliz si me quitara la ropa?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Eso es lo último que necesito, que la atrapen con una chica que dice que se desnudará" pensó Naegi con pánico.Realmente esperaba que nadie la escuchara sugerir eso.Por algún milagro, Naegi logró mantener el pánico fuera de su voz y dijo: "Eso no es realmente necesario, Tsumiki-senpai".

"Tienes razón ... No quieres verme desnuda, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué tal mi dinero ...?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Realmente no quiero nada", dijo Naegi.Se estaba quedando sin ideas, Tsumiki parecía ser capaz de torcer todo lo que decía en un insulto para ella.

"Nggggh ... lo siento ..." dijo Tsumiki.Estaba casi llorando en este punto.

"Por favor Senpai, solo quiero hablar con usted normalmente", suplicó Naegi."Quizás cambiar el tema funcione"pensó.

"¿Hablar? U-Um ... um", Tsumiki buscó a tientas sus palabras mientras trataba de encontrar un tema.Sus pensamientos estaban yendo mucho peor."Me va a odiar porque soy aburrida.¡Peor aún, no me prestará atención si no puedo pensar en algo de qué hablar!¿Por qué está pasando esto?¡Memoricé 5,000 temas diferentes y no puedo recordar ninguno!"

"Pensé que hoy era bastante interesante", dijo Naegi, tratando de comenzar de manera simple.

"S-Sí ..." Tsumiki estuvo de acuerdo.

"..." Naegi esperó en silencio un seguimiento que nunca llegaría.

"..." Tsumiki esperó una respuesta que Naegi no sabía que no estaba seguro de que debía dar.La paciencia de Tsumiki se agotó primero cuando se disculpó nuevamente."E-lo siento ... ¿Debería ... quitarme la ropa?"

"De acuerdo, eso no funcionó.Una pequeña charla no va a ser suficiente" pensó Naegi.Recordó lo animada que estaba Tsumiki cuando ella le explicó por qué uno no debería comer acostado.Quizás algo relacionado con enfermería y medicina,razonó Naegi.Esperando que fuera la llamada correcta, Naegi preguntó: "Um, Tsumiki-senpai, ¿qué tipo de vendaje te gusta más?"

Tsumiki se animó al escuchar la palabra "vendaje" y después de considerar la pregunta, respondió felizmente."Veamos ... Hay muchos tipos diferentes en estos días. Es extremadamente conveniente porque hay tipos impermeables y pegajosos. Pero definitivamente me gustan los tipos no elásticos. No son demasiado restrictivos, pero siguen siendo firmes. ¡heridas seguras!

Naegi sintió que debería haber estado tomando notas.Si bien le gustaba la tímida Tsumiki, no pudo evitar sentirse agotado después de tratar de tranquilizarla de que no había hecho nada malo.Este experimentado, profesional y, lo más importante, feliz Tsumiki fue un cambio bienvenido de vez en cuando.

Tsumiki de repente se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando todo sobre el tema de las vendas y dijo: "Ah ... perdón. Seguí adelante y comencé a hablar por mi cuenta".

"No necesitas disculparte Senpai, estaba más que feliz de escucharlo. Fue agradable aprender acerca de los vendajes de la Enfermera Definitiva, hiciste un tema que nunca pensé que fuera interesante", dijo Naegi.

"¿De Verdad?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"En serio", respondió Naegi con una sonrisa.

Tsumiki logró dar una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

A Naegi le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo hablando con Tsumiki, pero en realidad no podía pensar en ningún otro tema en su campo, por lo que dijo: "Ha sido divertido Senpai, pero creo que lo llamaré una noche". "

Antes de que pudiera irse, Tsumiki dijo: "¡U-Um! Si no es demasiado problema para ti, me gustaría ... hablarte de nuevo. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me habló así ... así que... "

Naegi estaba un poco preocupado por cómo Tsumiki había dicho eso, pero aún así dijo: "Por supuesto. En cualquier momento. Me aseguraré de investigar temas que le interesarán la próxima vez".

Tsumiki fue sorprendido por eso.Nadie había hecho un esfuerzo por su bien, siempre era al revés."E-Muchas gracias", o un sentimiento con el que no estaba familiarizada llenó su corazón, comenzó a reír en voz baja."Je je ... jejejejeje ..."

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Quinta semana de clases-domingo_**

El sol había salido como cualquier otro día, pero para los residentes del dormitorio, no era como cualquier otro día.La noche anterior, Mioda tuvo su desastroso concierto de reunión con su banda y el músico alegre y enérgico estaba deprimido.No había salido de su habitación, ni siquiera para las comidas.Naegi no podía culparla por sentirse deprimida, pero tenía que comer.

Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, Naegi estaba preparando algo simple para Mioda, sopa de miso.Era ligero, pero le llenaría el estómago.Habría ido a Hanamura para preguntar sobre la comida favorita de Mioda, pero no quería explicar qué había pasado anoche si Hanamura no lo hubiera escuchado.Por mucho que Mioda necesitara apoyo, Naegi dudaba que sus compañeros de clase se apiñaran en su habitación a la vez para solucionar el problema, ya era bastante difícil evitar que la mitad femenina de la Clase 77-B entrara de una vez.Lo más probable es que los chicos lo descubran mañana de todos modos.El humor de Mioda-senpai no ha mejorado ni un poquito hoy, sedijo Naegi.Aun así, deseaba poder hacerlo mejor para su amigo.

"¿U-um, Naegi-kun?"

"¿Hmm?"Naegi se volvió y notó que Tsumiki intentaba llamar su atención."Oh, hola Tsumiki-senpai", saludó Naegi.

Tsumiki, que temía que Naegi hubiera estado intentando ignorarla, preguntó: "U-Um ... ¿Hice algo mal otra vez?"

Naegi sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No Senpai, solo estoy pensando en lo de anoche. Ojalá supiera cómo animar a Mioda-senpai, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer además de mostrar algo de apoyo e intentar conseguir que coma. Haría su comida favorita para ella, pero ni siquiera sé cuál es su comida favorita. Que amigo que soy, ¿eh? "

Tsumiki se dio cuenta de que Naegi estaba lastimado, y entonces ella dijo: "U-Um ... Si quisieras hablar, realmente no sé qué les gusta a todos todavía y podría haber muchas cosas que no soy bueno para hacer, pero ... ¡Haré cualquier cosa así que por favor avísame! "

"Aprecio la oferta de Senpai, pero a menos que pudiéramos organizar el concierto que Mioda quería, podríamos dejar que esto siga su curso", dijo Naegi.

"Um, no toco un instrumento, pero Yukizome-sensei sabe tocar la guitarra. Tocó con Mioda-san cuando comenzó como nuestra maestra", dijo Tsumiki.

Naegi había estado medio bromeando, pero parecía que organizar el concierto que Mioda quería no sería tan imposible después de todo."Tendré que consultar con Yukizome-sensei más tarde, pero me acabas de dar una idea brillante Senpai. ¡Gracias!"Naegi dijo felizmente.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Si hará feliz a alguien, haré cualquier cosa!"Tsumiki dijo con entusiasmo.

Un poco demasiado entusiasta para Naegi, quien dijo: "Senpai, no estoy seguro de que estés tan ansioso por hacer esa oferta".

"¿Huuuh? ¿Por qué?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Es solo que ... la gente podría malinterpretar eso y ..." Naegi se detuvo.No estaba seguro de cómo explicar esto adecuadamente."Dado que Tsumiki-senpai se ofreció a quitarse la ropa dos veces la última vez que tuvimos una conversación sola, me temo cuán lejos dejará que la gente lleve 'cualquier cosa'" sedijo Naegi.

"Bueno, quiero decir ... incluso antes de convertirme en estudiante aquí, a todos los demás no parecía importarles", dijo Tsumiki.

"¿Todos los demás?"Preguntó Naegi.Tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que escuchó, pero si quería entender a Tsumiki, sabía que tenía que saber sobre su vida antes de Hope's Peak.

"Por diversión, intenté comer bichos extraños, y dejé que la gente usara mi cuerpo cuando no había nada más sobre lo que escribir. Además, tenía que ser responsable de las deudas y ser el blanco de los juegos de dardos, así que ... yo" Soy bastante útil, ya sabes ", explicó Tsumiki.

Naegi estaba aturdido, estaba muy molesto por los chicos que le hicieron eso a Tsumiki.Tenía la sensación de que Tsumiki había sido intimidada en el pasado, pero aquí estaba actuando como si no fuera gran cosa.Naegi no pudo evitar preguntar: "En realidad no disfrutaste nada de eso, ¿verdad?"

"Obviamente, no quiero hacer esas cosas en absoluto. Pero ... si hace que todos no me odien y me sonrían, entonces es mucho mejor", explicó Tsumiki.

"No Senpai, no, no lo es.Tú vales mucho más que eso"pensó Naegi con el ceño fruncido.

"U-Um ... Naegi-kun, ¿te gustaría probarlo también?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"¿Eh?"

"Garabatear es muy divertido. ¡Por favor, dibuja sobre mí donde quieras!"

"No quiero recurrir a ti Senpai", dijo Naegi.

"U-Um ... También ... soy bueno fingiendo ser un cerdo. Lo haré ... ¡Lo haré ahora ... Solo por favor no me mires así! "Suplicó Tsumiki.

"¿Mirarla como qué?¿Estaba yo ... oh!Fruncía elceño" sedio cuenta Naegi."N-no, Senpai, estaba pensando que deberías valorarte más", dijo Naegi.

Desafortunadamente, incluso eso fue algo incorrecto, ya que Tsumiki comenzó a disculparse nuevamente."Ah ... S-Lo siento. Lo-Lo siento ... Lo siento mucho ... Me aseguraré de hacerlo bien ... Me aseguraré de hacerlo bien la próxima vez ¡Así que por favor háblame otra vez! ¡Te lo ruego! "Tsumiki gimió.

"Claro, lo prometo. Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Senpai. Déjame llevar esta sopa a Mioda-senpai y luego podemos ir a buscar a Yukizome-sensei. Tengo que hablar con ella sobre la brillante idea que me diste, "Dijo Naegi, esperando poder aumentar la confianza de Tsumiki.

"Sí ... estaré esperando ... para siempre ..." dijo Tsumiki.

"No te haría esperar tanto Senpai", dijo Naegi en un intento de hacer que el comentario de Tsumiki fuera menos inquietante.Esperaba que algún día aprendería lo que hizo a Tsumiki de esta manera, pero por ahora haría todo lo posible para construirla.

Fiel a su palabra, minutos después, Naegi y Tsumiki encontraron a Yukizome y tramaron un plan para animar a Mioda.Puede que no haya aumentado su confianza, pero Naegi había cumplido su promesa.Y eso había hecho feliz a Tsumiki."Me gusta esto.Cumplió su promesa.El no me odia.Tal vez Naegi-kun realmente es mi amiga"pensó.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Enfermería_**

**_Sexta semana de clases-sábado_**

Hoy había sido bastante tranquilo, al menos en términos de estudiantes enfermos y heridos.Tsumiki supuso que debería estar feliz por eso, pero la hizo sentirse sola e innecesaria.El sol no estaba cerca de ponerse, pero decidió regresar al dormitorio por el día."Siempre hay un mañana.Estoy segura de que alguien necesitará una enfermera pronto"pensó.

Alguien necesitaba una enfermera antes de lo que aparentemente esperaba, ya que Oogami entró llevando a Asahina con Naegi siguiéndola de cerca.

"Tsumiki-senpai, ¿tienes un momento? Asahina se torció el tobillo", dijo Naegi.

Tsumiki sonrió antes de ponerse a trabajar.Se quitó el pañuelo que Naegi había usado como abrazadera para Asahina y procedió a examinar la herida de la niña más joven.Tsumiki no dudó de que Naegi tenía razón, pero hubo diversos grados de esguinces, por lo que tuvo que comprobarlo.Cuando terminó, dijo: "Este es un esguince de grado 1, Asahina-san necesita abstenerse de cualquier cosa que pueda forzar aún más su tobillo durante las próximas dos a seis semanas. Te escribiré una excusa para sacarte de la educación física "

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGHH!"Asahina gimió.Eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar.

Aparentemente, Asahina gimiendo no era lo que Tsumiki necesitaba escuchar mientras se congelaba con la excusa terminada en la mano.

Oogami inmediatamente miró a Asahina cuando la nadadora hizo su arrebato y dijo: "Asahina-san, sé que te gusta seguir moviéndote, pero Tsumiki-senpai sabe lo que está haciendo. Te guste o no, debes escucharla. "

Como Oogami no había estado mirando a Tsumiki, no vio que la enfermera se congelara, pero Naegi sí."Perdón por eso Senpai, todos realmente apreciamos lo que estás haciendo por nuestro compañero de clase", dijo, con la esperanza de devolver a la pobre niña a sus sentidos.

"O-oh t-eso está bien", dijo Tsumiki, su aura profesional una vez más reemplazada por su tímida.Le entregó a Asahina la excusa, luego de lo cual Oogami y Asahina salieron de la enfermería.

Naegi ya sabía cuán sensible era Tsumiki y pensó que era mejor que recogiera los pedazos de lo que Asahina había destrozado involuntariamente."Tsumiki-senpai, sobre antes ..." comenzó.

"Nnnn, nadie hizo nada malo. Fue mi culpa. ¡Definitivamente es eso ...!"Tsumiki declaró.

Naegi contuvo el impulso de suspirar, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas y dijo: "E-Bueno, realmente no fue culpa de nadie. Asahina estaba molesta porque no podía soportar no estar activa. No estaba molesta contigo, si acaso ella estaba molesta con su lesión ".Naegi decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería cambiar el tema antes de que Tsumiki comenzara a leer demasiado sobre él nuevamente.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Tsumiki lo golpeó.

Tsumiki lo miró de cerca y dijo: "¿Huh? Naegi-kun, te ves pálido".

"¿Eh ...? ¿R-en serio?"Preguntó Naegi.Realmente no se había dado cuenta, pero confiaba en Tsumiki.

"Sí, su circulación sanguínea se ve peor de lo normal", le dijo Tsumiki.Luego preguntó: "¿Has estado desayunando? ¿Has dormido lo suficiente?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, me he estado despertando antes de lo habitual", dijo Naegi.Era cierto, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero se estaba despertando demasiado temprano.Últimamente, tenía muchas cosas en mente al tratar de equilibrar el trabajo escolar, sus amigos y sus deberes en el dormitorio.

"Entiendo que a veces no puedes evitarlo, pero trata de evitar el consumo de estimulantes antes de dormir, respira profundamente y haz estiramientos ligeros. Pequeñas cosas como esa deberían ayudar con la calidad de tu sueño. Si no dormir lo suficiente, puede debilitar su sistema inmunológico y provocar varias enfermedades ", dijo Tsumiki.

Naegi se contentó con dejar que Tsumiki continuara.Estaba tan impresionado con ella en este momento que no pudo evitar sonreír.Esperaba que Tsumiki pudiera entender su verdadero valor algún día y ser así todo el tiempo.

"Así que por favor ten cuidado. Además ..." Tsumiki comenzó antes de que ella notara la mirada que estaba recibiendo."... ¿Um? ¿Pasa algo?"ella preguntó.

"En absoluto. Estaba tan impresionado que no quería dejar de escuchar. Eres realmente increíble Senpai", dijo Naegi.

Era un cumplido, por supuesto, pero Tsumiki lo malinterpretó de nuevo, "Ah ... me olvidé de ponerme en contacto conmigo otra vez. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

"No necesitas disculparte, eres realmente increíble. Como era de esperar de la Enfermera Definitiva", dijo Naegi, sin saber por qué Tsumiki se disculpaba esta vez.

"No es gran cosa. Solo soy hábil para leer los rostros de las personas. He sido así desde que era joven", comenzó Tsumiki.

Naegi había estado esperando y temiendo este momento.Él quería aprender más sobre Tsumiki, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría aprender."Aunque, si ella se está abriendo a mí, podría ayudarla" Penso.

"Me golpeaban mucho en la escuela y en casa ... Dado que nadie me trataría cuando estaba lastimado, lo hice yo mismo y eventualmente, me hice bueno en eso. Eso es ... realmente", Tsumiki explicado.

"¿Golpeado en casa?¿Ella tiene hermanos?Sé que algunos hermanos y hermanas tienen peleas que pueden volverse físicas, pero eso no parece ser lo que es esto.Quiero preguntarle, pero tal vez debería esperar hasta que Tsumiki-senpai se sienta más cómoda conmigo"razonó Naegi.Quería saber más, pero pensó que el mejor enfoque para tomar con Tsumiki era tomarlo con calma y generar más confianza, por lo que, en lugar de pedir más detalles, dijo: "P-Pero ... creo que tienes un talento increíble por ayudar a la gente. Quiero decir, incluso ahora ... te diste cuenta enseguida de que no me sentía bien, ¿verdad? Entonces, gracias por ... preocuparte por mí. Saber que tengo un amigo como tú, Senpai, me hace creo que realmente soy el último estudiante afortunado ".

Si el sonrojo en su rostro era una indicación, esas palabras conmovieron a Tsumiki.Después de calmarse un poco, dijo: "Siempre me traté por mi propio bien. Pero ... un día me di cuenta de algo".

Naegi inclinó la cabeza confundido.Realmente no tenía idea de a dónde iba Tsumiki con esto.

"Las personas enfermas y heridas son más débiles que yo", declaró Tsumiki.

"Supongo que es cierto, pero no sé si así es como uno debería pensar"pensó Naegi.

"Quiero decir ... si ignoras a una persona enferma o herida, no podrán soportar el dolor. Y si las cosas empeoran, incluso podrían morir, ¿verdad? Pero si conozco la forma correcta de tratarlos, eso significa que mis palabras son absolutas ", explicó Tsumiki.

"Eso es cierto"Naegi estuvo mentalmente de acuerdo.Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la incómoda sensación que estaba teniendo.

"Lo que significa que me necesitarán. Dependerán completamente de mí. Por eso no puedo dejar solos a los enfermos y heridos. Porque siempre escuchan lo que digo", finalizó Tsumiki.

"Ahora lo entiendo.Tsumiki-senpai quiere que la gente reconozca su verdadero valor.Pero Senpai, si no reconoces lo valioso que eres, no importa cuántas personas reconozcan lo increíble que eres"pensó Naegi.

Parecía que Tsumiki finalmente notó el silencio de Naegi y comenzó a entrar en pánico."U-Um ... Naegi-kun ...? ¡Dije algo innecesario de nuevo ... ¡L-lo siento, aaaa! Um, ¿quieres que te compre algo de beber?"

"¿Eh? No, estoy bien Senpai", dijo Naegi rápidamente.

"¡Ah, lo sé! También soy muy bueno imitando a una tortuga marina cuando está a punto de poner huevos", dijo Tsumiki.

Naegi ni siquiera quería saber de dónde venía eso.Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tsumiki y dijo: "No necesitas hacer nada de eso Senpai. No hiciste nada malo".

"¿No lo hice?"Tsumiki preguntó.Era casi como si ella no supiera cómo algo no podía ser su culpa.

"Por supuesto que no. Estaba pensando que estoy empezando a entenderte mejor. Estoy muy feliz por eso", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa.

"¿E-enserio?"Tsumiki preguntó.Para ella esto también era imposible.En su mente, ella no era interesante, bonita o algo realmente.

"Lo estoy. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que te considero uno de mis preciosos amigos, así que, por favor, ¿no te desanimes tanto?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿P-preciosa amiga?¿Yo?"Tsumiki pensó mientras su corazón se sentía lleno y cálido ante las palabras de Naegi."E-está bien. Lo intentaré", dijo.

"Bien. Y a cambio, haré todo lo posible para seguir tu consejo de ahora en adelante. Comenzaré después de la cena de esta noche", dijo Naegi con otra sonrisa.Al ver el reloj en la pared, Naegi dijo: "Hablando de eso, será mejor que regrese al dormitorio y comience a cenar. Pero antes de irme, ¿necesita ayuda para terminar aquí, Senpai?"

"N-no, deberías comenzar a cenar. Has ..." Tsumiki comenzó a decir.

"Yo ... ¿qué?"Naegi preguntó, curiosa por lo que Tsumiki estaba tratando de decir.

"No es importante", dijo Tsumiki.

"Si lo dices, entonces, por supuesto, es importante Senpai. Tus palabras, tus sentimientos, son tan importantes como los de cualquier otra persona", dijo Naegi.

El corazón de Tsumiki comenzó a latir más rápido cuando dijo: "Te lo diré algún día".

"Es una promesa entonces", dijo Naegi mientras se despedía y salía de la enfermería hacia el dormitorio.

"Iba a decir que ya has hecho tanto por mí", dijo Tsumiki mientras se preparaba para cerrar la enfermería por la noche.Esperaba que el asiento al lado de Naegi estuviera disponible en la mesa.Ella quería seguir sintiendo lo que sea que él la hizo sentir.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Puerta principal_**

**_Décima Semana de Clases-Domingo_**

Había sido una larga noche.Para Souda, para Tanaka, para el personal de la Embajada de Novoselic, pero especialmente para Sonia y Naegi.Se podría argumentar que fue peor para Naegi ya que él fue el único que sufrió una lesión grave.La fe de los paramédicos en la medicina de Kimura estaba bien puesta, aunque el hombro de Naegi todavía era sensible.

Tsumiki, preocupada por su hija, fue a la puerta principal para ver cómo estaba.También tenía fe en Kimura, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que era enfermera, por lo que no podía aceptar que Naegi estaba bien en la fe.La enfermera definitiva le había mirado el hombro en cuanto lo vio.No había notado nada malo, pero Naegi le había dicho que aún era sensible.Ella dijo que estaría más que feliz de echarle un vistazo si el problema persistía.Después de darle las gracias, los dos regresaron al dormitorio.

Naegi quería comenzar una conversación, pero no estaba realmente seguro de qué hablar.Mientras reflexionaba sobre posibles temas, Tsumiki habló.

"Ah ... u-um ... ¿Vas a hablar conmigo otra vez?"ella preguntó.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Naegi.Él estaba sorprendido.Tsumiki nunca comenzó realmente las conversaciones.

"Ah ... lo ... lo siento. Perdí el control de mí misma y dije lo que quería. Pero ... estabas haciendo una mueca como, 'No hay nada de qué hablar con ella'.Justo como pensaba ... soy una molestia ... "gimió Tsumiki.

"Nunca has sido una molestia, Senpai. Simplemente no puedo pensar en nada porque en este momento, todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo que sucedió antes. No es exactamente el tema más agradable", explicó Naegi.

"Haaaaaaaaah !?"Tsumiki chilló.

"¡Senpai! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?"Naegi preguntó mientras trataba de buscar cualquier cosa con la que Tsumiki pudiera haber sido herido.

"Ah, um ... Nadie me había dicho eso antes", dijo Tsumiki suavemente.

Para Naegi, la peor parte de esa declaración fue que él lo creía.Tan curioso como era sobre el pasado de Tsumiki, todavía temía lo que aprendería, o más bien, lo que haría con esa información.

"Um ... muchas gracias", dijo Tsumiki.

"De nada, Senpai", dijo Naegi.Realmente, ¿qué más podría decir?

"Um ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Senpai", le dijo Naegi.Estaba feliz de que ella tomara la iniciativa esta vez y quería que eso continuara.

"Naegi-kun ... ¿te gustó la escuela?"ella preguntó.

"¿Quieres decir antes de entrar en la Academia Hope's Peak?"Naegi pidió aclarar.Cuando Tsumiki asintió, continuó: "Veamos ... Realmente no lo odié. No estaba loco por eso, pero disfruté viendo a todos mis amigos, así que no era muy diferente de ahora. adivinar."

"Mi primer año en Hope's Peak fue la primera vez que sentí cosas como 'diversión'. Sentí eso por primera vez después de conocer a mi clase el año pasado. Por primera vez, aprendo que eso ... es muy divertido. Todos finalmente me está reconociendo, y finalmente me siento útil ", declaró Tsumiki.

"Me alegra que te guste aquí Senpai, no creo que disfrute tanto de Hope's Peak sin ti", dijo Naegi sinceramente.

Tsumiki se congeló ante eso.Fue una de las cosas más amables que había escuchado.

"No estaba seguro de aceptar mi invitación a Hope's Peak. Pensé que había alguien más merecedor, pero me alegro de haber venido. Es porque hice amigos como tú que puedo disfrutar mi tiempo aquí". Naegi explicó que acababan de llegar a la entrada del dormitorio.

Acababan de abrir la puerta cuando escucharon tres voces gritar: "¡NO!"

Naegi, que había quedado congelada en su lugar por ese grito, solo pensó:Me pregunto si debería preocuparme por eso.Miró a Tsumiki, que parecía tan sorprendido como él y luego dijo: "Sí, a pesar de la rareza ocasional, creo que disfruto bastante de Hope's Peak".

Tsumiki se rió en respuesta.No fue forzado ni nada y Naegi pensó que era uno de los sonidos más bellos del mundo.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Enfermería_**

**_Duodécima semana de clases: sábado_**

Naegi acababa de regresar al dormitorio con Oogami y Asahina después de su confrontación con la cita de Asahina.No era una persona violenta por naturaleza, pero incluso él tenía sus límites.Si había algo de lo que lamentaba haber golpeado a Fukuyama, era el dolor en su mano.El dolor no había disminuido en el camino de regreso al dormitorio, por lo que les pidió a Asahina y Oogami que siguieran adelante mientras él iba a la enfermería.

"¿Tsumiki-senpai? ¿Estás aquí?"preguntó mientras llegaba a su destino.

"¡N-naegi-kun! ¿Estás bien?"Tsumiki preguntó cuándo lo vio agarrando su mano.

"Me lastimé la mano cuando yo ... Bueno, golpeé la cita de Asahina porque la estaba insultando", admitió Naegi.Estaba un poco preocupado por cómo Tsumiki reaccionaría a eso.La pobre niña ya pensaba que la gente la odiaba por alguna razón, no quería que ella pensara que era violento además de eso.

"D-déjame ver", dijo Tsumiki simplemente.Después de un breve examen, dijo: "Nada está roto, pero se va a hinchar. Querrás seguir glaseándolo".

"Gracias Senpai", dijo Naegi.

"¿Duele mucho?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"No fue tan malo como cuando me dispararon, ese fue fácilmente el peor dolor en el que he estado. Quitarme la bala fue una tortura, aparentemente los anestésicos locales habrían hecho que la medicina de Kimura-senpai fuera menos efectiva", dijo Naegi.

"¿Sabes dónde debes apuntar a alguien si quieres torturarlo efectivamente?"Tsumiki preguntó.

Naegi quedó desconcertado por la pregunta, pero había usado la palabra "tortura", por lo que pensó que no estaba en posición de comentarlo, y simplemente dijo: "No sé. Nunca lo he pensado. "

"Es simple. Puedes apuntar a cualquier parte, de verdad. Siempre y cuando evites áreas fatales como la cabeza y el estómago. Hay áreas que no son fatales pero que siguen siendo muy dolorosas, como los hombros y la espalda", dijo Tsumiki.

"Oh, por eso fue tan doloroso, eso tiene sentido"pensó Naegi.Sabía que recibir un disparo no era cosa de risa, pero lo que dijo Tsumiki lo hizo sentir menos cobarde por quejarse de su hombro cuando podría haber sido mucho peor.Sin embargo, alguna sensación en la boca del estómago de Naegi le dijo que Tsumiki no había terminado.

Ese sentimiento se demostró correcto mientras continuaba: "Puedes golpear y patear esas áreas, o incluso apagar un cigarrillo".

"Eso es extrañamente específico Senpai", dijo Naegi con la esperanza de que Tsumiki solo estuviera dando un ejemplo bastante morboso.

Tsumiki, sin embargo, parecía perderse en algún recuerdo cuando dijo: "Repetidamente ... una y otra vez ..."

"¿Senpai?"Naegi preguntó, preocupado por su amigo.

"Pero desde que llegué a Hope's Peak ... Nadie ha tratado de hacerme eso", continuó Tsumiki distraídamente.

"¡QUIÉN HARIA ALGO COMO ESO A ELLA!" Naegi gritó en su propia mente.Cuando Naegi golpeó a Fukuyama, se enojó.Ahora, al escuchar lo que otro ser humano, aunque no creía que merecían ser llamados humanos, le había hecho a alguien como Tsumiki Mikan, estaba viendo rojo.Fue la voz de Tsumiki lo que lo devolvió a sus sentidos.

"Por eso ... este lugar es como el cielo para mí", terminó.

"Senpai", gritó Naegi mientras tiraba de la niña mayor para un abrazo.Con un poco de gratitud, todos sus sentimientos de amistad, esperaba poder transmitirlos a todos en este gesto.

Tsumiki se sorprendió al principio y luego dijo en voz baja: "Naegi-kun ... Esta es la primera vez que hablo de mis sentimientos con alguien así, así que por favor no me odies".

"No lo haré. No hay forma de que te odie. De ninguna manera podría odiarte", dijo Naegi casi llorando.Tenía que hablar con Asahina, así que hizo todo lo posible para no llorar, a pesar de que Tsumiki merecía que alguien llorara por ella.Pero volvería, nada le impediría consolar a esta chica, que tenía tanto dolor antes que él.Esta chica, que por todos los derechos debería haber odiado al mundo que le hizo esto, pero en cambio se convirtió en uno de los ángeles de la misericordia llamada enfermera.

"... Gracias", dijo Tsumiki en voz baja cuando finalmente se relajó en el abrazo.

"Senpai ... tengo que ir a ocuparme de algo, pero volveré, lo prometo. Estoy aquí para ti", dijo Naegi.

Tsumiki asintió y ambos lo soltaron a regañadientes.

Después de hablar con Asahina, una conferencia de su madre y luego de su entrenamiento con sus maestros. Naegi encontró a Tsumiki nuevamente.Después de la cena, los dos pasaron toda la noche juntos.

"No es tu culpa"pensó Naegi "no es ... la culpa de Tsumiki-senpai".Eso fue definitivamente seguro, no se podía negar.Y mientras Naegi veía a Tsumiki sonreír, juró que encontraría la manera de ayudarla.Esperaba pronto, pero sabía que podría ser una batalla que se libraría más tarde.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Enfermería_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-domingo_**

Naegi esperaba que no estuviera asfixiando a Tsumiki, pero debido a lo que había aprendido anoche sintió la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con la niña mayor.Fue por esa sensación que se dirigió a la enfermería después de cuidar los platos esta mañana.Entró para encontrar a Tsumiki absorto en la reposición de suministros médicos.Ella no lo había notado, por lo que decidió anunciar su presencia.

"Tsumiki-senpai", dijo.

"¡Ah! ¡Naegi-kun!? ¿Cuándo ...?"ella comenzó a preguntar.Cuando se giró para enfrentarlo, perdió el equilibrio y de alguna manera aterrizó en una posición bastante ... expuesta.

Naegi se apresuró para asegurarse de que Tsumiki estuviera bien y ayudarla a ponerse de pie."Lo siento, Senpai, vine a pasar el rato, no a asustarte. ¿Estás bien?"Naegi preguntó mientras se arrodillaba y le tendía una mano.

"De Verdad...?"Tsumiki preguntó en voz baja.Ella quería creerle, pero parecía aterrada de hacerlo."¿Alguien quiere pasar tiempo conmigo?" se preguntó a sí misma.Ella quería creer lo mejor de Naegi.Nunca le había dado una razón para no hacerlo, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que la gente la molestaría por poco o nada.¿Haría Naegi lo mismo algún día?

"¡Por supuesto! Te dije ayer: 'Estoy aquí para ti'", le recordó Naegi."Ya no estás harto de mí, ¿verdad?"Naegi preguntó, en broma.

Lamentablemente, la broma se perdió en Tsumiki."¡Ah, lo siento por decir algo tan grosero!"Tsumiki gritó."E-estás enojado, ¿verdad? Normalmente te enojarías ahora, ¿verdad?"ella preguntó.

Naegi sabía que la había jodido.Había pensado que Tsumiki había estado mejorando al menos un poco, pero parecía que cualquier cosa que pudiera interpretarse como negativa causó que recayera por completo."Lo siento Tsumiki-senpai, estaba tratando de ser gracioso. No estoy enojado y no dijiste nada grosero", explicó Naegi.

"Eso es normal...?"Tsumiki preguntó.Estaba claramente confundida, pero Naegi no tenía idea de qué era lo que la estaba confundiendo.

"¿Qué es normal?"Preguntó Naegi.Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de aprender sobre la fuente de los problemas de Mikan.Ayer había sido el comienzo, pero sabía que había o por qué ella ofreció ideas sobre cómo atormentarla y humillarla.

En lugar de responder, hizo otra pregunta: "¿Por qué ...?"

"'¿Por qué?'¿Qué?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Este es mi segundo año, y nadie me está echando agua o arrojándome barro! Nunca me gritas ni me culpas por las cosas. ¿Todos me odian o algo así? ¿Es por eso que todos no me están haciendo nada!?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Senpai, creo que estás confundido. La razón por la que nadie lo hace es porque no te odian", trató de explicar Naegi.No había vuelta atrás ahora, Tsumiki estaba desnuda y Naegi iba a ayudarla.

"¿Pero eso no significa que ... en realidad no les importa si existo o no?"Tsumiki preguntó sonando aterrorizado.

"¿Eh?"Naegi no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.Pensó que estaría listo para lo que diría Tsumiki, pero nunca habría esperado eso.

"Nadie se preocupa por mí...!"Tsumiki gimió cuando comenzó a llorar.

Naegi sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero necesitaba que Tsumiki se calmara primero.Entonces, la abrazó y comenzó a frotarla.Afortunadamente, esto le dio tiempo a Naegi para procesar esta nueva información."Entonces, lo que más asusta a Tsumiki-senpai no es la violencia o ser odiado, sino cuando nadie está interesado en ella en absoluto.Todo tiene sentido ahora.Es por eso que Tsumiki-senpai ha estado tratando de evitar eso, sin importar qué, incluso si eso significa hacerse un saco de boxeo humano.No puedo creer que finalmente me di cuenta de eso.Parece tan obvio ahora"Naegi se reprendió mentalmente.

Una vez que Tsumiki se calmó, Naegi la soltó y dijo: "Tsumiki-senpai, por supuesto, a todos les importas. Para mí, eres uno de mis amigos más valiosos e irremplazables, y sé que no soy el único. Sé que tal vez parece que no le estamos prestando suficiente atención, pero solo porque tengamos algo en mente o que tengamos cosas que hacer, no significa que lo hayamos olvidado. podríamos olvidar a un amigo tan importante ".

"¿Amigo ...? ¿Yo ... y todos los demás ...? ¿E-es eso ... incluso posible?"Tsumiki preguntó.Tenía miedo de creerlo, pero quería hacerlo.Oh, como ella quería.

Naegi asintió con la cabeza."Sabes que puedes creerme, ¿verdad?"preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí.Muchas gracias ... Quiero creer en ti.Porque tú ... eres la persona que me ha perdonado " dijo Tsumiki felizmente.

La conversación justo ahora, así como la de la noche anterior, había afectado a Naegi, pero el hecho de que Tsumiki Mikan había creído que necesitaba ser perdonada por ... ¿qué?Naegi no lo sabía con certeza, pero tomando lo que sabía ahora, casi parecía que se estaba disculpando por haber nacido.Naegi podía sentir que su corazón se rompía ante la sola idea de que cualquiera, especialmente Tsumiki Mikan, podía pensar que su existencia era algo por lo que disculparse.Abrazó a Tsumiki nuevamente, y las lágrimas de la noche anterior finalmente fluyeron.

"¿Naegi-kun?"Tsumiki preguntó, confundido.

"No has hecho nada malo", susurró Naegi con fuerza."Tsumiki-senpai, gracias. Gracias por ser mi senpai. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Gracias por haber nacido. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte. No necesitas disculparte ni pedirle a nadie perdón por eso. Debería disculparme por no ayudar antes ", continuó Naegi entre sollozos.

"Naegi-kun," dijo Tsumiki felizmente.Para entonces, la sorpresa por el abrazo se había convertido en pura alegría por las palabras de Naegi y ella no pudo evitar llorar también.No por pena o miedo, sino, por primera vez en su vida, por la felicidad genuina."¿Está bien que haya nacido?¿Está bien que exista?"Tsumiki nunca había escuchado esto de nadie antes, pero confiaba en Naegi.

"Lo siento, Senpai. Tenía la sensación de que estabas dolido, pero no sabía cómo ayudar. Así que me contuve durante semanas porque tenía miedo de empeorarlo. Lo siento, no lo hice. hacer un mayor esfuerzo, podría haber ayudado antes ", se ahogó Naegi con más lágrimas.

"Está bien. Has hecho más por mí de lo que podrías saber. Gracias", susurró Tsumiki.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, Tsumiki apretó su abrazo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no fuera solo un sueño maravilloso.Que había alguien por ahí que la valoraba tanto.Después de calmarse un poco, pensó Naegi "sé que es difícil cambiar todo de una vez ... pero realmente quiero ayudarla a crecer incluso un poco a la vez.Si es posible, quiero vigilarla un poco más.Porque Tsumiki-senpai es mi preciosa amiga.Un día verá cuán genial es.Aún así, me pregunto cómo comenzó todo esto.¿Quién derribaría a alguien hasta este punto?Tsumiki-senpai puede no estar listo para decirme todavía, pero estaré allí cuando ella esté lista."

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Main Hall_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-sábado_**

Naegi estaba exhausto.Había estado haciendo control de daños todo el día.Owada y Kuzuryuu habían estado sacando su mal humor a personas al azar;Souda estaba deprimido;Asahina estaba defendiendo la grandeza de las donas para cualquiera que quisiera escuchar;Owari casi había comido hiedra venenosa;y alguien había puesto tachuelas en los zapatos de Maizono.Lo único que todos estos tenían en común era un nombre: Saionji.Naegi pensó que debería haber sabido que ella habría comenzado a actuar cuando Koizumi fue a visitar a sus padres.

Naegi no esperaba que todos se llevaran bien el 100% del tiempo, la gente normal no podía y Ultimates, dada su personalidad única, no podía.Tampoco le importaban las bromas entre amigos.Saionji, sin embargo, nunca supo cuándo renunciar.Peor aún, ella siempre se esforzaba por ser hiriente.Naegi pensó que debería hablar con ella la próxima vez que la viera.Ella se había estado abriendo a él últimamente y él esperaba que eso significara que ella escucharía.No le gustaban sus posibilidades ya que Koizumi no podía controlar a Saionji, aunque eso podría haber sido por falta de intentos.

"Me preocuparé por eso más tarde.Los pies de Maizono-san están sangrando por esas tachuelas y, aunque dudo que Maizono-san contraiga tétanos, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que Tsumiki tenía esa posibilidad cubierta.Probablemente debería mirar las heridas punzantes de Maizono-san de todos modos"pensó Naegi mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

Cuando entró, vio a Tsumiki y Saionji.Tsumiki estaba en un taburete, buscando algo en un armario.Desde la perspectiva de Naegi, parecía que Saionji estaba allí para ayudar.Sin embargo, eso era extraño, dado que Tsumiki era el objetivo favorito de Saionji.Pensando que no tendría una mejor oportunidad hoy que ahora, Naegi decidió que necesitaba discutir el comportamiento de Saionji con ella.Sin embargo, antes de que Naegi pudiera llamar a Saionji por su comportamiento, Saionji decidió patear el taburete en el que estaba Tsumiki.

Tsumiki perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero Naegi reacciono rápido y la atrapó.Cuando él y Tsumiki se pusieron de pie, Saionji dijo: "Buena captura, sirviente".

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? Tsumiki-senpai realmente podría haberse lastimado", regañó Naegi.

"Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo", dijo Saionji con desdén.

"Eso no lo hace bien, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado aquí?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Estamos en la enfermería, si alguien va a salir lastimado, este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo", dijo Saionji.

"¿Qué tipo de actitud es esa? Saionji-senpai, has estado actuando sin tener en cuenta el bienestar de nadie más hoy. Owari-senpai casi se comió la hiedra venenosa y los pies de Maizono-san están sangrando por ti. Y luego-" Naegi empezó.

"Lo que sea", dijo Saionji mientras salía de la habitación.

"Yukizome-sensei y Koizumi-senpai van a escuchar sobre esto", Naegi la llamó.Él suspiró, ella no estaba escuchando, y probablemente no haría mucha diferencia.Dirigiéndose a Tsumiki, preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Senpai?"

"S-sí, gracias", dijo Tsumiki.Pensar en lo cerca que habían estado ella y Naegi cuando la atrapó la hizo sonrojarse.

"Saionji-senpai se está yendo de las manos. No puedo hacer nada con las bromas y-", se detuvo Naegi cuando vio algo en el mostrador de la enfermería.

"¿Naegi-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Creo que tengo una idea sobre qué hacer con la boca sucia de Saionji-senpai. Senpai, ¿sabrías si ...?"

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimocuarta semana de clases-viernes_**

Tsumiki no había podido averiguar qué planeaba hacer Naegi con la información que le dio.No podía entender cómo lo que le había dicho le enseñaría algo a Saionji.Ella pensó que era mejor sacarlo de su mente.Además, tenía algo que esperar esta noche.

Cuando él y las chicas se hicieron mejores amigos, Naegi se encargó de preparar sus comidas favoritas para la cena.Esta noche, los favoritos de Tsumiki estaban en el menú y Tsumiki no podía esperar.Nunca dudó de que Naegi fuera su amigo, pero siempre tuvo miedo de que él se cansara de ella.Cosas como esta la convencieron de que tal cosa nunca sucedería.

Recientemente, se había encontrado pensando en formas de mantener a Naegi enferma o herida, pero lo más importante, totalmente dependiente de ella.Días como este le hacían pensar que ir tan lejos era innecesario.Aun así, a veces soñaba despierta con un paciente con cabello castaño desordenado y un ahoge, que se enamora de ella mientras lo cuidaba.Su fantasía fue interrumpida cuando alguien la golpeó con un tenedor.Fue Saionji.

"Cerdo, ¿no podrías babear? Es asqueroso", dijo Saionji.

Tsumiki comprobó.De hecho, había estado babeando.Supuso que había estado disfrutando demasiado su fantasía."Lo siento", dijo Tsumiki, avergonzado.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa con esa disculpa a medias? Discúlpate como si fueras en serio", ordenó Saionji.

"L-lo siento", dijo Tsumiki, más fuerte que antes.

"No te creo. Estoy seguro de que no te perdonaré por ser un cerdo asqueroso", dijo Saionji con sarcasmo.

"¡LO SIENTO!"Tsumiki gritó.Se había estado sintiendo muy bien y había esperado tanto esto.No quería que Saionji fuera difícil esta noche.Naegi había puesto trabajo extra en la cena para ella, esperaba que Saionji la dejara tener esto.

"Cerdo, ¿por qué no sales de aquí antes de arruinar el apetito de todos?"Saionji lo expresó como una pregunta, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía que era una demanda.

"P-pero c-cuando p-puedo ...?"Tsumiki comenzó a llorar.Esta cena, con todas sus comidas favoritas, todo el esfuerzo que hizo Naegi, no había forma de que Saionji no supiera esto.Naegi lo había explicado una vez antes.Incluso había hecho los favoritos de Saionji en más de una ocasión y Saionji no quería que Tsumiki tuviera lo mismo.Fue demasiado.La enfermera estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo del comedor llorando, pero una voz la detuvo.

"Tsumiki-san quédate donde estás. Saionji-san, Tsumiki-san no podría arruinar el apetito de nadie", dijo Yukizome con más fuerza de lo que normalmente lo haría.Naegi había cumplido su promesa a Saionji, Yukizome había escuchado sobre su comportamiento y no tenía nada de eso.

"Saionji-senpai, creo que deberías disculparte con Tsumiki-senpai", dijo Naegi.

"Eso es bueno, pero no escucho a los sirvientes. Haz algo útil y tráeme un trago", ordenó Saionji.

"Está bien", dijo Naegi sin problemas.

Regresó en breve y le dio a Saionji un vaso lleno de lo que parecía ser jugo de fruta.Saionji tomó un sorbo y lo escupió."¡BLAH! ¡¿QUÉ ME DIJASTE ?!"ella exigió saber.

* * *

**Buenas esta es la parte dos de tres o cuatro de la historia, espero que les guste. Bueno me despidió buenos dias, tarde o noches**


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cocina para dormitorios de niñas_**

**_Primer día de clases_**

"Ok Makoto. Es la primera vez que preparas la cena para estas personas, pero esa no es razón para estar nervioso.Claro, algunos, o más bien, la mayoría no te quieren en este dormitorio y el éxito de esta comida puede cambiar eso incluso un poco, pero eso no es motivo de ningún estrés"Naegi intentó convencerse a sí mismo mientras procedía a cortar un repollo.Decidió ir con lo que sabía, y sabía comidas japonesas.Esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero todavía se preguntaba si debería haber salido de su zona de confort en lugar de ir a lo seguro esta noche.

Naegi no se dio cuenta de que tenía audiencia.Saionji había venido a ver qué estaba haciendo su nuevo sirviente.Había esperado atraparlo holgazaneando, pero no estaba demasiado decepcionada de que no lo hiciera cuando vio que Naegi había decidido ir a una cena más tradicional.

"No está mal, sirviente. No está nada mal", dijo de repente, haciendo que Naegi dejara de cortar la col y alzara la vista.

"Oh, Saionji-senpai. ¿Pasa algo malo?"Preguntó Naegi.Estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a la niña mayor aquí.Estaba casi seguro de que ella lo odiaba.

"Bueno, aparte del hecho de que estás ennuestrodormitorio, en realidad no", dijo, haciendo que Naegi se estremeciera.Luego dijo: "Pero lo pasaré por alto esta vez, ya que parece entender lo increíble que es la cocina japonesa".

Naegi agradeció que parecía haber tomado la decisión correcta esta noche, y luego explicó: "Mi familia siempre se enorgullece de ser japonesa, por lo que tratamos de mantenerla tradicional tan a menudo como podamos".Eso no quiere decir que la familia Naegi menospreciara otras culturas, el propio Naegi ciertamente disfrutó aprendiendo sobre nuevos lugares, disfrutó particularmente las historias de sus abuelos sobre sus viajes alrededor del mundo en su juventud.Sin embargo, se lo guardó para sí mismo ya que dudaba que Saionji estuviera interesado.

"Podría ser fácil si ese es el caso", dijo Saionji."En realidad no, pero no necesitas saber eso" pensó.

"Bueno ... gracias Senpai", dijo Naegi, no muy seguro de cómo responder a eso.

"Aprendes rápido. Parece que ya conoces tu lugar", dijo Saionji, un poco impresionado, pero sobre todo contento de que su nuevo sirviente pareciera ser un empujón.Unos segundos más tarde, ella dijo: "Bueno, te dejo. No me decepciones ahora".

"No lo haré Senpai", dijo Naegi un poco aliviado.Parecía que se había equivocado, y Saionji era más razonable de lo que pensaba.Le tomaría unos días, pero aprendería cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

**_Patio de la Academia Hope's Peak_**

**_Cuarto día de clases_**

Las clases habían terminado por el día y Naegi había decidido regresar al dormitorio.No de inmediato, por supuesto, quería ver el paisaje.Ciertamente era lo que esperaba de una escuela con la reputación de Hope's Peak Academy;Los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados.Hubo algunos puntos que parecían haber sido arrancados.Cuando Naegi había preguntado sobre eso en la cena de anoche, la Clase 77-B señaló hacia Owari.Naegi no pidió una explicación, tenía la sensación de que necesitaba verla para comprenderla realmente.Naegi fue sacudido de su reflexión por una voz con la que se había familiarizado bastante.

"¡Squish! ¡Squish!"

"¿Eh?"Naegi miró a su alrededor y vio a Saionji en la hierba cercana."Senpai, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?"Naegi preguntó mientras se apresuraba hacia Saionji.

"¿Hmm? ¡Estoy aplastando!"Saionji respondió, como si fuera obvio.

"¿Aplastar qué?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Ant-san, por supuesto. Estoy aplastando muchas hormigas", explicó Saionji.Naegi pensó que sonaba ... feliz.

"Supongo que Saionji-senpai no les tiene miedo a los insectos.¿Pero aplastarlos por diversión?Eso es más algo que los niños pequeños hacen, ¿no?"Se preguntó Naegi.

"Jeje ... Si aprietas sus estómagos a la perfección, hace este sonido increíble", explicó Saionji.Luego preguntó: "¿Quieres hacerlo juntos?"

"En realidad no, pero aprecio la oferta", dijo Naegi, intentando declinar tan cortésmente como pudo."Nota personal: Esconde todas las lupas para que Saionji no pueda asar las hormigas"pensó.Naegi no se preocupaba especialmente por las hormigas, pero la crueldad era crueldad.

"Aww, está bien", dijo Saionji, sonando decepcionado.Pero ella pronto dijo: "Hmph, eres cobarde ..."

Naegi sabía que ella dijo eso sabiendo que él podía oír."La actitud de Saionji-senpai no coincide con su apariencia en absoluto.Parecía mucho más razonable el otro día"pensó.

"Oye sirviente, he estado pensando esto desde que te conocí, pero ¿te enojarás si lo digo?"Saionji preguntó.

"No estoy seguro de poder responder eso sin saber lo que vas a decir", respondió Naegi.Naegi tuvo la sensación de que no le iba a gustar esto.

"Ya veo. Entonces lo voy a decir", dijo Saionji asintiendo."Um, um ... He estado pensando en esto desde que te conocí ... Tienes una cara sombría, y pareces el tipo de persona que es demasiado flojo para esforzarse. Y no solo eso, ¡Creo que eres tan desesperado por seguirme como un pervertido! "Saionji exclamó.

"¡Qué!"Naegi gritó en estado de shock.Su sentimiento era correcto, no le gustaba."¿Sombreado?¿Perezoso?¿Pervertido?¿De dónde vinieron esos?"Se preguntó Naegi.Luego dijo: "No sé de dónde soy 'sombrío' y no creo que puedas llamarme 'flojo' con todo el trabajo que he estado haciendo en el dormitorio. Y nunca te he seguido."

La cara de Saionji cayó cuando escuchó eso y luego se ahogó, "Ugh ..."

Naegi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto."¿Eh?"

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Dijiste que no te enojarías! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Gritó Saionji.

"Oh mierda, es como cuando todavía estaba echando a perder a Komaru"Naegi entró en pánico mentalmente."L-lo siento ... lo siento, te grité. Por favor, no llores más".

"Ugh ... hic ..." Saionji comenzó a calmarse y preguntó: "Entonces ... si realmente lo sientes, ¿puedes comprarme lo que me gusta?"

"Eso fue rápido," soltó Naegi accidentalmente.Eso fue un error.

"* Sniffle * ..." Saionji se preparó para comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

"¡B-Bien! ¿Qué tengo que comprarte?"Preguntó Naegi.Necesitaba que esto terminara.

Saionji le dio una pista."Umm ... tiene forma de estrella, y es pequeña, linda y dulce".

"¿Confeito?"Preguntó Naegi.

Saionji asintió en silencio.

"Uff ... Al menos dejó de llorar"pensó Naegi, aliviada."Puedo obtener confeito, eso no es problema", dijo.

"Para que lo sepas, no encontrarás eso en la tienda de la escuela", dijo Saionji.

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Cielos, sirviente ... eres un imbécil", se regodeó Saionji, "Me lo prometiste totalmente sin darte cuenta de que era imposible ... ¡e incluso te engañe con mi falso llanto!"

"No, definitivamente no estabas fingiendo esas lágrimas"pensó Naegi.

"Dios, eres tan desesperado. Supongo que seré fácil contigo y haré que me traigas algo más", dijo Saionji.

"'Fácil'.Cierto"pensó Naegi con sarcasmo

"Veamos", dijo Saionji mientras pretendía pensar en alternativas."¡Ve a robar las bragas de Sonia-nee para mí!"ella ordeno.

"Absolutamente no", dijo Naegi.

"Perra, perra, perra ... Tráeme el arete de Tanaka-nii", dijo Saionji.Al darse cuenta de que Naegi podía pedirlo, ordenó: "¡Y será mejor que lo robes! ¡No quiero que lo pidas prestado!"

"Tú ... realmente no lo quieres, ¿verdad ...?Solo intentas hacerme sufrir" pensó Naegi."Solo déjame traerte una merienda", sugirió Naegi

"Aww, pero no tienen nada lindo en la tienda", se quejó Saionji.Ella continuó: "Tengo que tener algo lindo como ... dulces de flores hechos con azúcar japonesa refinada".

"No sé si se trata de 'lindo', pero creo que también son realmente buenos", dijo Naegi.Continuando, preguntó: "¿Realmente te gustan los dulces japoneses tradicionales, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, está tan elaboradamente hecho que es prácticamente arte. Son tan pequeños, brillantes y lindos ... Los amo tanto. Los dulces extranjeros están hechos con demasiado azúcar, por lo que son perfectos para idiotas sin cultura", dijo Saionji.

"Si no hubiera dicho esa última parte, me habría impresionado.Pero siento que ahora entiendo a Hiyoko un poco más'"pensó Naegi."Si todavía quieres ese confeito, puedo conseguirlo. Traje algunos de mi casa. A mi familia también le gustan los dulces japoneses tradicionales".

"¡Yay! ¡Confeito!"Saionji exclamó de alegría.Luego miró a Naegi y dijo: "Realmente eres un buen sirviente"."Supongo que no puede ser un desperdicio completo si también disfruta del confeito" pensó Saionji.

"Supongo que es lo másparecidoa un cumplido que voy a obtener"pensó Naegi con una sonrisa."Solo necesito agarrarlo de mi habitación, si quieres esperar en el área común, puedo conseguirlo de inmediato. Simplemente no arruines tu apetito, aún no hemos cenado", dijo Naegi mientras caminaba. De vuelta al dormitorio.

"Sí, sí", dijo Saionji mientras lo seguía."Me recuerda a Otou-sama"pensó con cariño.Ella rápidamente descartó tales pensamientos."Debo estar ablandándome" pensó.

* * *

**_Edificio antiguo de Hope's Peak Academy_**

**_Segunda semana de clases-martes_**

Al comienzo de la segunda semana de clases, la mayoría de los nuevos estudiantes estarían al menos un poco familiarizados con el diseño de su nueva escuela.Sin embargo, la mayoría de los estudiantes no eran Ultimates y la mayoría de las escuelas no eran Hope's Peak o tal, Naegi podría ser excusado por seguir necesitando familiarizarse con todas las instalaciones de Hope's Peak.

Tenía algo de tiempo libre, así que decidió explorar el edificio de la vieja escuela.Gracias a Mioda, tenía una idea de lo que había en el edificio, pero estaba familiarizado con la Sala de Música.Había recorrido la mayoría de los pisos y ahora estaba en el quinto.Por el momento, estaba en la entrada del invernadero.

Naegi estaba impresionado por la variedad de plantas y estaba impresionado e intimidado por una planta particularmente grande en el centro del invernadero.Tengo curiosidad por esa planta masiva, pero tengo miedo de lo que aprenderé,pensó mientras caminaba por la habitación.Tenía que admitir, aparte de la extraña flora, la habitación tenía un ambiente bastante relajante.

"¡Yay! ¡Nuevas flores!"exclamó una voz femenina.

"¿Saionji-senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.Mirando a su alrededor vio a su senpai en medio de un gran grupo de parterres."No sabía que te gustaban las flores", dijo Naegi mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡¿Eh!? ¿Qué significa eso, estúpido, feo, idiota? ¡Eres taneeeeeeeeean!"Gritó Saionji.Luego preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes realizar un baile tradicional japonés si no tienes un corazón que aprecia las flores? No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?"

"Entiendo, simplemente no creo que pueda reconciliar eso con la realidad.Sé que Saionji-senpai es la mejor bailarina tradicional, pero eso es fácil de olvidar con su boca sucia y su actitud podrida.Si no fuera por esos, se vería perfecta junto a las flores" pensó Naegi.No estaba orgulloso de eso, pero era verdad.Sabía que quienes practicaban la danza tradicional eran individuos con sus propias personalidades únicas, pero reconciliar la imagen de que esos bailarines conjuraban con la realidad de Saionji Hiyoko todavía era difícil.Mientras Naegi pensaba esto, Saionji continuó.

"¡Adoro las flores porque son muuuy bonitas! Solía jugar en los jardines de flores cuando era una niña. ¡Fue muy divertido pisotearlas y arruinarlas!"dijo ella alegremente.

Le tomó a Naegi un minuto procesar lo que acababa de escuchar."... ¿Eh? Espera, ¿no acabas de decir que amas las flores porque son tan bonitas ...?"

"Es divertido pisotear cosas bonitas con mis pies y patearlos por todos lados", dijo Saionji como si fuera obvio.

"¿C-cómo ... puedes pensar así?"Naegi preguntó en voz baja.

Si Saionji lo escuchó, ella lo ignoró."Oh, sí, el año pasado Owari-nee también me vio cuando estaba pisando flores. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero fue muy molesto explicárselo. Entonces, le dije que pisoteaba y pateaba tu comida antes si lo comes te da mucha más proteína. Entonces ella comenzó a comer las flores, pero dijo que no sabían tan bien ", dijo Saionji con una sonrisa.

"Lo triste es que puedo verlo.Ni siquiera conozco a Owari-senpai tan bien y sé que eso es algo que haría"pensó Naegi.

"Ella es seriamente tan estúpida. Hmmmm, ¿qué debo hacer que haga la próxima vez que la vea?"Saionji se preguntó en voz alta.Antes de que Naegi pudiera objetar, Saionji respondió a su propia pregunta: "De nuevo ... Owari-nee es crédulo, así que no importa lo que le diga que haga, será demasiado aburrido ... Es mucho más divertido meterse con Cerdo Barf ".

En este punto, Naegi sabía que "Pig Barf" era Tsumiki.No aprobó el apodo, pero no sabía si Saionji y Tsumiki tenían alguna extraña amistad o si Saionji lo usaba por malicia.Aunque, había algo que Naegi sintió la necesidad de preguntar."¿No son tus amigos?"

"¡Pfft! No", dijo Saionji de inmediato.Luego preguntó: "Los amigos son lo que llamas un montón de débiles que deciden llevarse bien y jugar bien, ¿verdad?"Cuando Naegi no respondió, continuó: "El mundo está lleno de personas que existen para servir a humanos perfectos como yo. Por eso no necesito amigos ni contactos cercanos".

Naegi no pudo evitar pensar que era triste.No podía imaginar por qué Saionji pensaba como ella.Esperaba que algún día lo hiciera, que pudiera cambiar de opinión porque ese tipo de pensamiento sonaba más como si alguien tratara de convencerse de que no estaba sola.

Ya sea para alentar su punto u obtener una reacción, Saionji debe haber tenido suficiente del silencio de Naegi y le preguntó: "Eres solo mi esclavo, ¿entendido?"

"¿E-esclavo?"Preguntó Naegi, mortificada.

"¡Hey, eso es un gran no! ¡Un esclavo nunca debería responderle a su amo!"Saionji lo regañó.

Naegi pensó que era mejor no discutir.Aunque no apreciaba las "lecciones" de Saionji sobre cómo deberían actuar los esclavos, no pudo evitar querer saber más sobre la vida hogareña de Saionji.Él nunca disculparía su comportamiento, ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para saberlo mejor (después de todo era un año mayor que él), pero él quería entender el comportamiento."Al menos, espero que me dé más paciencia"pensó.

* * *

**_Área común de la Academia Hope's Peak-Girl's Dorm_**

**_Tercera semana de clases-martes_**

La cena había terminado y todos se habían ido a hacer lo suyo por la noche.Naegi había terminado los platos y estaba lista para hacer lo mismo, pero vio a Saionji, solo en el área común y pensó que tal vez era un buen momento para aprender más sobre ella.Cuando Naegi se separó de Saionji la última vez, lo primero que hizo cuando tuvo un momento libre fue llamar a su abuela materna.Ella era una mujer que disfrutaba del teatro tradicional japonés.Naegi la había llamado para pedir una breve explicación del baile tradicional japonés.Cuando Naegi mencionó a Saionji, su abuela comenzó a enumerar todas las actuaciones de una famosa bailarina llamada Saionji Nemuri, que Naegi descubrió que era la abuela de Saionji.Luego procedió a contarle a Naegi lo que sabía de la familia Saionji.

Preparándose mentalmente para cualquier abuso que estaba seguro lo estaba esperando, la llamó."Buenas tardes, Saionji-senpai".

Saionji lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a gruñir."¡Grrrrr!"

"¿Q-qué hice?"Se preguntó Naegi.

"Tuve un mal sueño real anoche. La próxima vez que digas casualmente mi apellido, te mataré", advirtió Saionji.

"¿Qué tienen que ver esas dos cosas entre sí?"Se preguntó Naegi."D-deberías advertirme sobre eso antes de tiempo", dijo Naegi.Luego preguntó: "P-Pero ... ¿qué tiene de malo tu apellido de todos modos? ¿Realmente es un gran problema?"

"¡Odio mi apellido! ¡Todos los que comparten mi apellido ... eventualmente mueren de una muerte loca!"Saionji exclamó.

"¿Senpai?"Naegi preguntó, esperando que ella aclarara.

"... Oh, bueno", suspiró Saionji."No se puede evitar porque las líneas de sangre elegidas siempre son blanco de conspiraciones, asesinatos y otras cosas. Cuando sea el jefe de mi familia, probablemente también haga cosas similares. Bueno, dado que Otou-sama solo se casó con la familia, creo que puedo dejarlo tranquilo ", dijo Saionji.

Para Naegi, parecía que Saionji estaba hablando consigo misma, no con él, pero había dos palabras que Saionji dijo que le sobresalían."¿C-conspiraciones ...? ¿Asesinatos ...?"

"¡Esas personas son las peores! Pondrán alfileres en los zapatos de los niños, o esparcirán ratones muertos por toda tu cama ... Son el tipo de personas que te dejarían caer luces del escenario a propósito, o envenenarán tu comida ... Entonces, ellos se merecen morir, ¿verdad? ¡No hay nada más tranquilo que ser envidiados por personas que no tienen talento en absoluto! "Saionji exclamó.

Naegi no podía decir si Saionji estaba siendo honesto o no en este momento.Sabía que algunas de las familias más antiguas, bien establecidas y más tradicionales aún lidiaban con la fealdad de la política del clan, y de lo que podía aprender, la familia de Saionji cumplía con esos requisitos.Sin embargo, Naegi había interactuado con Saionji suficientes veces para saber que no creía que pudiera ir "demasiado lejos" si eso significaba que podía divertirse a costa de otra persona."Tal vez si le sigo hablando, puedo averiguar si está diciendo la verdad"pensó Naegi."Entonces, mi Obaa-san del lado de Okaa-san es fanática de Su-odori, y ella me dijo que la familia Saionji ha sido famosa por Su-odori por generaciones", dijo Naegi.

Saionji simplemente ignoró la declaración de Naegi y preguntó: "¿Sabes acerca de una actuación llamada 'La locura de Nakazu'? Es un baile sobre un padre que se vuelve loco. Pero para decirte la verdad, la locura del padre es una mentira total. Ahora ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Naegi estaba confundido, un sentimiento con el que se estaba familiarizando bastante, pero pensó que era mejor seguirle el juego.Afortunadamente, Naegi sabía sobre "La locura de Nakazu" y, por lo tanto, respondió con confianza: "Estaba tratando de proteger a su hija".

Saionji asintió y dijo: "Así es ... La historia trata de un padre que finge estar loco para poder proteger a su hija de los pervertidos. Durante la actuación, los malos son castigados y hay un final feliz para siempre, pero ... la vida no es tan fácil ".

Naegi asintió con la cabeza.No estaba seguro de a dónde iba Saionji con esto, pero sabía que la vida no siempre era fácil.Su suerte le había demostrado eso.

"Mi abuela cree que el apellido es tan importante que me alejó de mis padres. Pero, de nuevo, me cuidó bien. Después de todo, soy el próximo jefe de familia", dijo finalmente Saionji.

"¿Tú ... no te sientes solo?"Preguntó Naegi.No podía imaginar el tipo de presión que Saionji debía sentir."Supongo que ella actúa malcriada para hacerle frente"pensó.

Después de un breve silencio, Saionji dijo: "Es por eso que realmente me hace feliz cuando me hablas".

"Senpai ..." dijo Naegi.Mientras trataba de pensar en palabras de aliento, Saionji comenzó a reír.

"Je, mientras diga eso, todos con gusto aceptan convertirse en mi esclavo", dijo Saionji entre risas.

"¡¿Qué-!? E-espera un segundo ... Lo que acabas de decir ... ¿cuánto fue mentira?"Naegi preguntó mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Eres muuuuuy estúpido! Sería aburrido si te lo dijera," se burló Saionji.

"Saionji-senpai, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti cuando me contaste esa historia?"Regañó Naegi.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No me grites!"Gritó Saionji.

Naegi pensó que estaba fingiendo llorar, pero por el bien de la paz en el dormitorio decidió disculparse.Obtuvo lo que esperaba, entendió a Saionji un poco mejor, pero eso solo sirvió para confundirlo y aterrorizarlo.Esperaba que, con tiempo suficiente, eso cambiara.

* * *

**_Céntrico_**

**_Cuarta Semana de Clases-Sábado_**

Era la noche del concierto de reunión de Mioda con su antigua banda, Black Cherry, y dos de sus mayores admiradores se dirigieron al lugar.Naegi se había detenido antes en una florería para obtener algo con lo que felicitar a Mioda después del espectáculo, un hecho que Saionji había encontrado bastante entretenido.

"Viniendo un poco fuerte, ¿no es así, sirviente? No has olvidado tu lugar, ¿verdad?"Saionji preguntó.

Naegi se habría puesto nervioso independientemente de quién señalara que compró las rosas que el florista recomendó, pero Saionji lo hizo mucho peor."N-no es así", tartamudeó, "Yo solo quería hacer algo para dejar que Mioda-senpai me alegrara por ella antes de regresar al dormitorio".Naegi esperaba que para eso usaría las flores.Naegi no había olvidado lo que Ikusaba le había dicho.Ella había dicho que Enoshima no habría hecho algo así a menos que supiera que terminaría mal para Mioda.Naegi personalmente creía que, si alguien le daba una oportunidad a la música de Mioda, la disfrutarían, pero tenía algunas dudas.Un club llamado "Black Box" no parecía el lugar ideal para la banda de Mioda.

La voz de Saionji pronto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad."Espero que este lugar tenga comida decente. Quiero comer comida japonesa adecuada", se quejó.

"No te haría ilusiones, Senpai", dijo Naegi.Naegi odiaba a la gente decepcionante, pero no veía los alimentos básicos japoneses como parte del menú, si el lugar incluso servía comida.

"Entonces es su pérdida", dijo Saionji.Ella continuó diciendo: "Arroz, pescado, verduras, miso, salsa de soja ... Podría vivir totalmente de eso solo. ¡En serio, no soporto a las personas malolientes y aceitosas que comen toneladas de carne! ¡Piensan y actúan como estúpidos animales! ".

"Senpai, estamos en público", dijo Naegi, tratando de ocultar su rostro.La forma en que Saionji actuó en Hope's Peak fue una cosa, aunque Naegi tampoco aprobó su comportamiento allí, pero realmente deseaba que ella no actuara como una niña cuando no estaban en el campus.

Saionji lo ignoró y continuó cantando alabanzas a la comida japonesa, "Además, Japón tiene muchas cosas delicadas, refinadas y de alta calidad".Y al verdadero estilo Saionji, tenía que menospreciar a alguien, o en este caso a otros países."¿Por qué tienen que quedarse con países sin valor que solo pueden presumir de lo grandes que son? No necesitan importar nada de esos lugares estúpidos".

Ahora, Naegi se enorgullecía de ser japonés, pero no descartó a otros países solo porque tenían diferentes formas de hacer las cosas."¡Senpai, eso es completamente innecesario!"Regañó Naegi.

"Solo digo que debemos cuidar bien las cosas que están cerca de nosotros", dijo Saionji.Luego comenzó a explicar: "Sé que tengo una forma de pensar pasada de moda porque estoy involucrada en un pasatiempo con más de 400 años de historia. Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en las cosas pasadas de moda?"

"Nada en absoluto. Resulta que disfruto una gran cantidad de cosas y tradiciones pasadas de moda", dijo Naegi.Cuando Saionji comenzó a hablar, Naegi estaba preocupado porque ella causara una escena, pero ahora estaba feliz.Creo que Saionji-senpai podría finalmente abrirse a mí, al menos un poco.Dijo que la última vez fue una broma, pero esta vez parece realmente apasionada por las cosas,pensó Naegi.

"Por supuesto, no tengo intención de estar en desacuerdo con la nueva dirección que está tomando el Teatro Kabuki en estos días. Pero creo que es bueno proteger las cosas que necesitan ser protegidas", finalizó Saionji.

"Realmente amas lo que haces, ¿verdad Senpai?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Sí! Me encantan los bailes tradicionales, los dulces japoneses y la comida japonesa. Y por mucho que me encanten estos ... ¡Me encantan las cosas asquerosas!"Saionji exclamó felizmente.

"¿Es algo que realmente necesitas mencionar?"Naegi sin expresión."Supongo que no podría durar para siempre"razonó.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que un plebeyo aburrido como tú no entenderá", dijo Saionji con desdén.

"Senpai, practicas Su-odori, ¿verdad? Han pasado años desde que vi una actuación", dijo Naegi, intentando minimizar los insultos que Saionji podía lanzarle.Era cierto que no había visto ninguna actuación teatral en mucho tiempo.Sus abuelos maternos lo llevaron a él y a Komaru a un espectáculo de Su-odori hace años, y aunque Naegi recordaba haberlo disfrutado, no pudo evitar pensar que podía apreciar mejor esa actuación ahora que era mayor.

"Incluso si vas a ver uno, definitivamente te vas a quedar dormido en el medio", dijo Saionji.

"Senpai, si eres tú quien baila, me aseguraré de permanecer despierto", prometió Naegi.

Saionji se quedó en silencio al principio, haciendo que Naegi mirara para asegurarse de que estaba bien.Tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos cuando dijo: "Otou-sama también dijo lo mismo".

"¿Eh?"Naegi había sido sorprendido por eso.Hasta este momento, Saionji no había hecho nada para demostrar que era capaz de ser sensible.

"Entonces ... ¡me aseguraré de invitarte específicamente a la próxima vez que actúe!"Saionji exclamó felizmente.

"¡Eso suena genial Senpai!"Naegi respondió con igual entusiasmo.

"Pero a cambio, si te quedas dormido, te humillaré públicamente. Te grabaré cuando estés más feo y lo subiré a Internet", advirtió Saionji.

"Eso no será necesario Senpai, me mantendré despierto. Incluso te conseguiré un ramo de rosas como estas para después de tu actuación. ¿Cómo suena eso?"Preguntó Naegi.

Saionji se congeló y dijo: "No seas arrogante solo porque fui amable contigo esta vez, sirviente".Estaba sonrojándose por la tormenta ante la promesa de flores de Naegi.

Decidiendo seguir jugando, Naegi dijo: "Perdóname, Saionji-sama. Este humilde sirviente estaba feliz de que te abrieras a él".

Todavía sonrojado, Saionji dijo: "B-bien. Creo que me siento generoso. No puedo evitar respetar a alguien que puede apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida, incluso si es un plebeyo y un sirviente".El nuevo respeto de Saionji por Naegi la hizo pensar "supongo que puedo ser fácil con él de vez en cuando."

El respeto de Saionji por Naegi creció aún más después del show de Mioda."Supongo que élestá de acuerdo en quees bueno proteger las cosas que deben protegerse" pensó mientras escoltaban al sollozante Ultimate Musician de regreso al dormitorio.Saionji pasaría el resto de la noche tratando de pensar en formas de hacer sufrir a Black Cherry por la forma en que trataban a Mioda si alguna vez los volvía a ver.

* * *

**_Undécima semana de clases-lunes_**

**_Minato Inn-Afueras del bosque de Aokigahara_**

La Clase 77-B y la Clase 78 estaban disfrutando el primer día completo de sus vacaciones mientras el frenesí mediático sobre la situación de rehenes en la Embajada de Novoselic se calmó.Naegi y los demás estaban muy agradecidos con Sonia por organizar esto, y tanto Naegi como Owari estaban contentos de que los hermanos y hermanas de Owari pudieran unirse a ellos.Naegi esperaba que hubiera suficiente para entretener a Mari, Ataru y Suguru.Cuantas más cosas tuvieran que ocupar su tiempo, menos probabilidades tendrían de querer explorar el bosque.

"Podría estar malinterpretando lo que dijo Ataru-chan, pero parece que los niños no saben que Owari-senpai tiene miedo a los fantasmas.Si Owari-senpai quiere que siga así, la ayudaré a que siga así.Ella tiene su orgullo"pensó Naegi mientras exploraba la posada.

Afortunadamente, Owari había intentado desafiar a Ikusaba, pero en lugar de eso terminó entrenando con Nidai nuevamente.Los niños habían ido a apoyar a su hermana, por lo que Naegi era libre de mirar a su alrededor.Esperaba que Nidai y Owari no causaran demasiado daño a la propiedad, no quería ser expulsado el primer día completo de sus vacaciones.

Mientras Naegi miraba a su alrededor, se encontró con un Saionji haciendo pucheros."Saionji-senpai, ¿estás bien?"preguntó."Parece que está de mal humor por alguna razón"pensó.

"¡Grr! Lo he estado molestando por un tiempo, pero en serio me molestan", respondió Saionji.Luego miró a Naegi directamente a los ojos y dijo: "Tú también lo ves, ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"Preguntó Naegi.Por lo que sabía Naegi, los niños habían tenido su mejor comportamiento, por lo que no creía que fuera eso.

"¿A quién le importa? ¡Tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo primero! ¿No estás de mi lado?"Saionji preguntó.Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros de nuevo y gritó: "¡Qué cruel! ¡Estás completamente boquiabierto con esa perra mientras estoy tan enojada! ¡Uf! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"¡Espera un segundo! ¡Cálmate! ¡No sé de quién estás hablando!"Rogó Naegi."¿Mirando boquiabierto a quién?¿Que esta pasando?"Se preguntó Naegi.

"Tú ... * ¡Hic! * ... deberías pensarlo ... solo ... * ¡Hic! *" Sollozó Saionji.

Naegi supuso que todo lo que podía hacer era adivinar, así que dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente."¿Es Sonia-senpai?"preguntó.

"Así es. Esa perra se está dejando llevar totalmente, ¿verdad?"Saionji preguntó.

Naegi puede haber sugerido a Sonia, pero eso no significaba que supiera de qué estaba hablando Saionji.Sonia fue quien organizó este viaje, no podía imaginar lo que podría haber hecho que hubiera enojado a alguien con ella.

Saionji ignoró el silencio de Naegi y siguió hablando."No me importa si es una princesa o una extranjera. ¡Ella se sale con la suya porque todos la miman como loca! ¡Especialmente esa idiota, Souda! ¡Obviamente es una virgen molesta y patética!"

"¿Mimarla?"Se preguntó Naegi.Era cierto que todos estaban agradecidos con Sonia por este viaje, pero Naegi no diría que alguien la estaba mimando.Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Sonia parecía tan fascinada con todo en este viaje como los hermanos y hermanas de Owari.Naegi no se sorprendería si esta fuera la primera vacación que Sonia haya tomado."¿Saionji-senpai está celosa de que Sonia-senpai esté recibiendo tanta atención?"se preguntó a sí mismo.

Mientras Naegi estaba reflexionando sobre eso, Saionji de repente exclamó: "¡Ah! Tal vez debería castigarlo primero como una lección para el resto de ustedes. ¡Vamos Siervo, vamos a golpearlo ahora mismo!"

"No podemos hacer eso", le dijo Naegi.

"Awwww, entonces ¿qué tal si nos unimos a Sonia?"Saionji preguntó.

"Senpai, no podemos y tampoco debemos hacer eso", respondió Naegi."Ahora estoy empezando a pensar que Saionji-senpai nos va a echar de aquí"pensó Naegi.

"¿Qué? ¡Qué aburrido!"Gritó Saionji.Saionji comenzó a llorar antes de decir: "Bien, supongo que te gusta ese estúpido cerdo más que a mí. Ugh ... es por eso que eres tan frío conmigo. * Sniffle *"

"¡Por favor, Senpai, no llores! No estoy tratando de ponerme del lado de nadie. Ni siquiera entiendo el problema", explicó Naegi en un intento de apaciguar a Saionji.

"¿Eh? ¿No estás de mi lado ...? Gh ... gh ..." Saionji comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

"¡Senpai, espera! ¿Por qué odias a Sonia-senpai? ¿Estás seguro de que no estás celoso de la atención que está recibiendo?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!"Saionji negó, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido.

"Entonces Senpai, no entiendo. Creo que como heredera tendrías más en común con Sonia-senpai que no. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes dejarlo pasar?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Me molesta seriamente! ¡Si no estás de mi lado, definitivamente no quiero dejarla sola!"Se lamentó Saionji.

En momentos como este, Naegi se preguntó si Saionji estaba realmente en la escuela secundaria."¿Qué quiso decir si no estoy de su lado?Parece que quiere que la gente le preste más atención"pensó Naegi."B-Bien ... supongo que estoy de tu lado. En serio ... solo olvídate de Sonia. Pero eso no significa que esté de su lado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Definitivamente estoy del lado de ti! "Naegi dijo rápidamente esperando que Saionji finalmente se calmara.

"¿De Verdad?"Saionji preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Naegi con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Jeje ... Eres ... tan fácil. No puedo creer que mi llanto falso te haya vuelto a engañar", se rió Saionji.Naegi no pudo evitar notar que todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos.No pudo evitar pensar que al menos algunas de esas lágrimas eran reales.

"Eres realmente amable de corazón. Bueno ... en tu caso, supongo que es algo bueno", dijo Saionji en voz baja.

"Aprecio eso Senpai, realmente me alegra escuchar eso", dijo Naegi.Era cierto, lo hacía feliz que incluso Saionji y Koizumi parecieran estar calentándose con él.

"¡N-no lo dejes ir a tu cabeza! ¡Ahora, arrojemos piedras a alguien!"Saionji gritó, sonrojándose un poco sabiendo que Naegi la había escuchado.

"No, Senpai, no provoquemos problemas y nos echen de la posada", dijo Naegi."Saionji-senpai puede ser difícil de tratar, pero si no estaba mintiendo sobre su infancia, entonces supongo que puedo entenderlo.Su mala actitud es el muro que ella construyó alrededor de su corazón.Supongo que es más difícil lastimarse si no dejas entrar a la gente"pensó Naegi.Cada vez más, creía que Saionji estaba mostrando su verdadero yo.Tal vez, algún día, se lo mostraría a todos los demás.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Área común para niñas_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-sábado_**

"¡Mahriu-neeeeeeeeeeeeee!"Saionji se lamentó mientras se aferraba a su mejor amiga por su vida.

"Hiyoko-chan, realmente necesito irme", dijo Koizumi mientras trataba suavemente de liberarse del agarre de Saionji.Hoy era el comienzo del fin de semana que la madre de Koizumi regresaría a casa desde el extranjero.Koizumi había estado emocionada de pasar tiempo con su madre y había planeado pasar el fin de semana con su familia, lo que no podría hacer si Saionji nunca la dejara ir.

"Saionji-senpai, creo que es suficiente", dijo una voz ronca y femenina cuando Oogami levantó a la bailarina e Ikusaba logró sacar los brazos de Saionji de Koizumi.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan. Mukuro-chan", dijo Koizumi.Mirando un reloj cercano, Koizumi dijo: "Si me apuro, podría tomar el próximo tren".

"Diviértete con tu familia este fin de semana, Koizumi-senpai", dijo Naegi al entrar en la habitación para despedirse de Koizumi.

"Lo haré. Gracias, Naegi-kun", dijo Koizumi mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

"¡M-Mahiru-neeeee!"Dijo Saionji, todavía firmemente en las garras de Ogami.Esa mirada en su rostro le recordó a Naegi a una mascota que creía que su dueño la había abandonado cuando dicho dueño simplemente saldría temporalmente.Tiró de las fibras del corazón, pero era innecesario.Al igual que la comparación de Naegi aparentemente, porque Saionji pronto dijo: "Genial, el único en este basurero que realmente me gusta se ha ido y estoy atrapado con el resto de ustedes".

Naegi y los demás ignoraron el golpe de Saionji hacia ellos.En cambio, Naegi dijo: "Es solo para hoy y mañana, Senpai. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar alguna forma de pasar el tiempo".Naegi se estremeció cuando dijo eso.Tenía la sensación de que lamentaría esas palabras.

Una hora después, se podía ver a Saionji haciendo pucheros en el sofá en el área común.Una vez que Ogami la había acostado, se había plantado en el medio del sofá y no se había movido desde entonces."'Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar alguna forma de pasar el tiempo'.¿Que se supone que haga?"Se preguntó Saionji

"¡Sayaka-chan! ¿Podrías ayudar a Ibuki a hacer una prueba de sonido en la Sala de Música?"Saionji escuchó a Mioda gritar.

"Dame unos minutos Senpai, solo necesito darle los toques finales a una nueva canción", respondió Maizono.

"Yo iría si me lo pidieras.¿Qué tiene de bueno un ídolo cabeza hueca que se agita en el escenario?"pensó Saionji.A Saionji no le gustaban los ídolos, pensó que su baile no solo era doloroso de ver, sino un insulto al arte de la danza.Espiando los zapatos de Maizono en la entrada, Saionji tuvo una idea.

Corriendo hacia su habitación, agarró una caja de tachuelas.Le había preocupado que se desperdiciaran, pero ahora podrían entretenerla una vez que los pusiera en los zapatos de Maizono.Saionji corrió escaleras abajo y arrojó la mitad de la caja en un zapato y la otra mitad en el otro.Ella pensó que estaba siendo bastante hábil hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

"Oh, es Saionji-senpai. ¡Hola!"Asahina dijo con su entusiasmo habitual.

Saionji entró en pánico, pero logró evitar dejar caer la caja ahora vacía y quedar atrapado.Escondiendo la caja en una de sus mangas, Saionji se volvió y, tan inocentemente como pudo, preguntó: "Oh, es Asahina-nee. ¿Me necesitabas para algo?"

"Solo me dirijo a la tienda de la escuela por unas donas. ¿Quieres que recoja algo para ti también?"Asahina preguntó, sin saber lo que Saionji había estado haciendo.

Saionji suspiró mentalmente aliviado.Ella no había sido atrapada.Volviendo a su estado habitual, preguntó: "Siempre son donas contigo, ¿no?"

Asahina asintió alegremente y exclamó: "¡Sí! Las rosquillas son súper deliciosas. El dulce azúcar, la textura de la masa, los huevos y la mantequilla ... ¡pensar en eso me hace la boca agua!"

"Hmm ... sí, eso suena bien. Te gustaría comida asquerosa como esa, Asahina-nee", dijo Saionji, mocoso.

Asahina parecía que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar."¿Donas? ¡¿Mierda!? ¡¿El delicioso regalo en forma de anillo que envía tus papilas gustativas al espacio exterior?!"preguntó ella, sin creer que alguien pudiera decir algo malo sobre donas.

"¿Espacio exterior? ¿Cómo puedes soportar decir cosas horribles como Tanaka-nii y Yamada-nii?"Saionji preguntó.

"¡No importa si duele o no! ¡No dejaré que nadie destruya donas mientras viva!"Proclamó Asahina.

"Obviamente, los bocadillos japoneses se ven más bonitos y saben mejor que esas cosas aburridas".Saionji discutió.

"Los bocadillos japoneses también son buenos. Pero ... eso no significa que las donas no lo sean".Asahina respondió.Realmente estaba empezando a frustrarse con Saionji.

Al ver que ella golpeó un nervio, Saionji decidió ir a matar."¡Crees que todo sabe bien! ¡Eres una cabeza hueca, Asahina-nee! Estás feliz mientras puedas comer, ¿verdad? ¡Kyahahaha!"Saionji se rio.

"Espera, no estoy un poco gorda, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Dios mío, dices cosas horribles!"Gritó Asahina, poniéndose roja de vergüenza y enojo.

"Tienes razón. ¡Toda la grasa va a tus senos!"Saionji agregó.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvida que te pregunté si querías algo. ¡La última vez trato de hacer algo bueno por ti!"Asahina gritó cuando salió furiosa.

Saionji dio un suspiro de alivio, Asahina no había notado nada."No es que esconderle cosas sea tan difícil"pensó Saionji mientras desechaba la caja ahora vacía.Saionji tuvo que admitir que fue divertido.Por mucho que quisiera ver a Maizono descubrir su "sorpresa", Saionji pensó que sería mejor irse para que Maizono y Mioda no hicieran la conexión.

"Ah, bueno, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar otras formas de 'pasar el tiempo'", dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras salía del dormitorio.

Saionji no tuvo que mirar tanto ni mucho tiempo.Una vez que estuvo afuera, vio a Owari.Al recordar lo que había logrado que Owari hiciera el año pasado, Saionji la llamó: "¡Owari-nee! ¡Nunca lo creerás! ¡Plantaron plantas deliciosas en los terrenos de la escuela!"

Owari comenzó a babear y preguntó: "¿En serio?"Claramente, ella había olvidado que Saionji había hecho algo similar el año pasado.

"Sí. Sin embargo, no recuerdo cómo se ven. Quizás debas probarlos todos para descubrirlo", dijo Saionji, tratando de no reírse de lo crédulo que era Owari.

"Si están deliciosas, valdrá la pena", dijo Owari mientras se acercaba al macizo de flores más cercano y comenzaba a llenarse las flores y las malas hierbas con la boca.

Para Saionji, la mejor parte era la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Owari después de cada bocado."Idiota", susurró Saionji mientras iba a buscar a su próxima víctima.

* * *

Un poco más cerca del edificio principal, Souda estaba trabajando en un proyecto suyo.Si un nuevo robot de seguridad no le mostrara a Sonia que lamentaba lo que sucedió en la embajada, nada lo haría."Muy bien TR3-VR, ¿qué más necesitas?"él lo preguntó.

"Probablemente no parezca algo sacado de una película de terror", criticó una voz femenina.Souda se volvió para encontrar a Saionji mirando el nuevo invento de Souda.Ella no estaba exactamente equivocada.En este momento, TR3-VR tenía patas en forma de araña y solo un cuerpo simple y rectangular.

"Todavía no ha terminado", defendió Souda.Luego murmuró: "A Sonia-san le gustan esas cosas espeluznantes, así que tal vez le gustará".

"Oh, es para Sonia-nee. ¿Crees que tal vez ella olvidará que ayudaste a esos idiotas a tomarla como rehén?"Saionji preguntó.

"No sabía que eso pasaría", dijo Souda.Se sintió culpable.Sonia podría haberlo perdonado, pero eso solo significaba que había vuelto a enfrentarse con ella.Necesitaba hacer algo para desviar su atención de ...

"Puede que tengas razón, aunque a ella le guste. Si logra que deje de elogiar a Naegi-nii por unos segundos, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Saionji, buscando la debilidad de Souda.

La realidad golpeó a Souda como una tonelada de ladrillos, desde la situación de rehenes, Sonia había estado obsesionada con Naegi.

Decidiendo ir a matar, Saionji dijo: "Si lo haces por perdón, probablemente sea innecesario. Sonia-nee está encantada de haber encontrado a su"destinatario"." Se aseguró de poner un énfasis adicional en " uno destinado ".

Eso envió a Souda a agacharse en un rincón y a llorar sobre cómo los Lucky Lucky se lo habían quitado.

"Eso fue divertido, pero nada que no haya hecho antes"pensó Saionji mientras buscaba nuevos objetivos.

Los encontró un poco lejos en la forma de Owada y Kuzuryuu, quienes parecían estar discutiendo territorio.

"Kuzuryuu-senpai, algunos de mis muchachos han dicho que ven mucha actividad yakuza en el puerto. Realmente no están de humor para tener yakuza en el culo porque alguien piensa que están invadiendo el territorio". Dijo Owada.

"No te preocupes por eso, esto es algo que hacemos todos los años. Solo diles a tus muchachos que no se interpongan y que se mantengan alejados del Almacén C y que nada sucederá", dijo Kuzuryuu tratando de ser lo más vago posible.Uno nunca sabía quién estaba escuchando, después de todo.

"Gracias. No estoy tratando de comenzar algo, pero necesito cuidar a mis muchachos. Estoy seguro de que entiendes", dijo Owada.

"No, lo entiendo. Sin su lealtad, no tenemos nada", respondió Kuzuryuu.

"Me sorprende que alguien pueda ser leal a líderes tan ridículos", dijo Saionji, asegurándose de que lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyeran.

"¡¿Ridículo?!"Kuzuryuu se enfureció.

"¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso ?!"Owada gritó.

"Nada. Solo que tus muchachos deben estar listos para morir de vergüenza por tener un jefe que se parece a la caricatura de un motociclista de los años cincuenta. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿un copete?"Saionji preguntó con sarcasmo.

"¡GRRRR!"Owada gruñó, sabiendo que no podía golpear a una chica.

"Aún así, un motociclista de 1950 probablemente sea preferible a un gángster de estilo 1920 con cara de bebé", dijo Saionji, mirando de reojo a Kuzuryuu.

"¡Estás jodidamente muerto, perra!"Kuzuryuu gritó mientras trataba de arremeter contra Saionji, solo para ser agarrado por Owada.

"Mira, lo entiendo, pero no puedes golpear a las chicas", dijo Owada mientras Kuzuryuu luchaba.

"¡Ella lo está pidiendo!"Kuzuryuu gritó.

"Lo sé, pero ..." Saionji no escuchó el resto cuando se fue, riéndose todo el tiempo."Estos idiotas son demasiado fáciles" pensó Saionji mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer a continuación.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Naegi no sabía cómo Saionji había estado usando su consejo.Había estado en la Oficina del Director, resolviendo algunos detalles menores sobre la participación de Naegi en una actividad extracurricular que todavía estaba muy lejos.Cuando se acercaba a la tienda de la escuela, escuchó la voz de Asahina.

"No puedo creerle. ¿Cómo podría alguien odiar las donas?"

"¿Asahina-san?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Naegi-kun! ¿Entiendes verdad? ¡No hay absolutamente nada malo con las donas!"Asahina declaró en voz alta, y Naegi pensó que sonaba enojada.

"Por supuesto que no, me gustan las donas", acordó Naegi.Cuando Asahina no mostró signos de calmarse, Naegi preguntó: "Asahina-san, ¿está todo bien?"

"Saionji-senpai tenía el descaro, el nervio, de decir que las rosquillas estaban 'malísimas'!Luego dijo que estoy feliz mientras pueda comer. ¿Puedes creer eso? "ella preguntó.

"¿Saionji-senpai dijo eso? Sí, puedo creer eso. ¿Te dijo eso o lo escuchaste?"Preguntó Naegi.Si bien Saionji tenía derecho a su opinión, y Naegi sabía que la opinión era que los bocadillos japoneses eran superiores a todos los demás, también tenía la sensación de que ella eligió sus palabras para insultar a Asahina.

"¡Dije que iba a comprar donas en la tienda de la escuela y le pregunté si quería algo y luego nos insultó a donas y a mí!"Asahina gritó.

"No dejaría que te afectara Asahina-san, Saionji-senpai es así con todos. A ella le encanta alejarse de la gente", dijo Naegi, tratando de calmar a Asahina.

"¡Bueno, funcionó!"Asahina exclamó.Por el rabillo del ojo, Asahina vio pasar a Ogami.Cuando vio a su amiga, Asahina corrió tras ella y le preguntó: "¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué opinas de las donas?"

Naegi tuvo la sensación de que esto continuaría por un tiempo.Pensó que sería mejor para Asahina sacar esto de su sistema.Mientras se dirigía de regreso al dormitorio, escuchó voces discutiendo.

"¿Por qué demonios la protegerías?"

"¡No estaba protegiendo mierda! ¡No puedes lastimar a las chicas!"

Naegi los reconoció como Kuzuryuu y Owada."¡Kuzuryuu-senpai! ¡Owada-kun! ¿Qué pasa?"preguntó.

"¡Aléjate chico!"Kuzuryuu gritó.

"¡No te involucres, Naegi!"Owada gritó.

"Me temo que eran así cuando los encontramos", dijo una voz femenina.

Naegi miró y vio a Pekoyama e Ishimaru a un lado.Había estado tan preocupado con la discusión que no había notado a los otros dos a un lado.

"Parece que Saionji-senpai los insultó. Kuzuryuu-senpai quería tomar represalias y Kyoudai no lo dejó", explicó Ishimaru.

Naegi suspiró mentalmente."Saionji-senpai?¿Otra vez?Sé que le gusta instigar, pero dado lo temperamentales que son estos dos, alguien podría salir lastimado".Naegi no sabía cómo solucionar esto y antes de que pudiera pensar en el asunto, escuchó murmullos.

"Sonia-san. * Gruñido * * murmullo * ¿Por qué no yo?"

Naegi reconoció la voz de Souda y lo llamó."¡Souda-senpai!"

"Vete. Ve y haz que Sonia-san te adule. La mocosa tenía razón, es inútil", se quejó Souda.

"¡Hey! ¡Solo quería asegurarse de que estabas bien, gilipollas!"Owada dijo mientras agarraba a Souda y lo levantaba.Naegi vio que Souda tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos y no estaba mirando nada.Owada vio que Souda no lo estaba mirando y se enojó más."¿Me estás menospreciando también?"Owada preguntó.

"¡Míralo punk!"Kuzuryuu le gritó a Owada.

"..." Souda no dijo nada.

"¡Al menos podrías decir 'Gracias' bastardo!"Kuzuryuu le gritó a Souda.

"Souda-senpai parece molesto, estoy seguro de que ..." comenzó Naegi con calma.

"¡CÁLLATE!"los dos gritaron.

"Déjalo ir, Naegi-kun", dijo Pekoyama mientras caminaba hacia Naegi.

"Hermano no puede resolver su ira de la manera normal porque Saionji-senpai es una niña y tampoco permitirá que Kuzuryuu-senpai tome represalias contra Saionji-senpai", explicó Ishimaru nuevamente.

"¿Se han desquitado con alguien más?"Preguntó Naegi, preocupada por la seguridad de Souda.

"Lo han intentado", dijo Ishimaru.

"Hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan más tarde", agregó Pekoyama cuando ella e Ishimaru fueron a salvar a Souda.

"¿Qué más ha hecho Saionji-senpai hoy?"Se preguntó Naegi.Después de ver a Pekoyama e Ishimaru rescatar a Souda con éxito, regresó al dormitorio.No tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta.Cuando fue a quitarse los zapatos, vio algunas manchas rojas en el piso.Ninguno de ellos era particularmente grande, pero Naegi dice que eran sangre fresca.Todos estaban al lado de los zapatos de Maizono.

"¡Maizono-san! ¿Estás bien?"Naegi preguntó mientras se apresuraba a la zona común.Vio a Mioda y Maizono y, como sospechaba, los pies de Maizono estaban sangrando.

"Makoto-chan, necesitas traer a Mikan-chan", dijo Mioda.

"¿Que pasó?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Alguien puso tachuelas en mis zapatos", dijo Maizono con los dientes apretados.Naegi no podía culparla, por lo que podía ver, los pinchazos eran pequeños, pero sangraban mucho.

"¿Quién haría eso?"Preguntó Naegi, sin esperar realmente una respuesta mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

"Apuesto a que fue Saionji-senpai", declaró Asahina cuando llegó con Ogami a cuestas.Asahina luego explicó: "La vi haciendo algo cerca de los zapatos, pero no sabía qué era. Lo siento, Maizono-san".

"No es tu culpa Asahina-san", dijo Maizono mientras trataba de sonreír.

"Iré a buscar a Tsumiki-senpai", dijo Naegi cuando se fue."Saionji-senpai está fuera de control hoy"pensó.En su camino de regreso al edificio principal, vio varias plantas y flores arrancadas del suelo con lo que parecían ser marcas de mordiscos.Quería darse prisa, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad y siguió el rastro.Afortunadamente, no estaba exactamente fuera de su camino.Pronto alcanzó la fuente de las plantas desarraigadas y a medio comer y vio a Owari, que hizo lo posible por agarrar una planta de tres hojas que Naegi juró que parecía ...

"¡Alto Owari-senpai! ¡Eso es hiedra venenosa!"gritó mientras corría y la detenía.

Afortunadamente, Owari se detuvo y miró a Naegi y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con 'hiedra venenosa'?"

"Es una planta que te produce picazón. Si la comes, puede matarte", dijo Naegi mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Oh, lo siento. Saionji-san dijo que se había plantado algo sabroso, pero no podía decirme cómo se veía, así que intenté todo", explicó Owari, contenta de que Naegi la hubiera detenido.

Naegi también se alegró.Tan contento de hecho, que abrazó a Owari y le dijo: "Senpai, prométeme que ya no comerás cosas extrañas. Si quieres comer, solo pídeme que haga algo".

Owari estaba sonrojándose por la tormenta del abrazo, pero logró decir: "Está bien".

"Bien. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Tsumiki-senpai. Los pies de Maizono-san están sangrando porque alguien puso tachuelas en sus zapatos, ¿podrías ayudar a Mioda-senpai con Maizono-san mientras tanto?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Lo tienes!"Owari exclamó feliz antes de dirigirse al dormitorio.

* * *

Naegi estaba exhausto en este punto.No sabía cuánto más podía soportar él o alguien más.Solo esperaba que Saionji se hubiera cansado.También necesitaría encontrar a Yukizome más tarde, ella necesitaría saber qué había estado haciendo su estudiante.

"Me preocuparé por eso más tarde.Los pies de Maizono-san están sangrando por esas tachuelas y, aunque dudo que Maizono-san contraiga tétanos, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que Tsumiki tenía esa posibilidad cubierta.Probablemente debería mirar las heridas punzantes de Maizono-san de todos modos" pensó Naegi mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

Cuando entró, vio a Tsumiki y Saionji.Tsumiki estaba en un taburete, buscando algo en un armario.Desde la perspectiva de Naegi, parecía que Saionji estaba allí para ayudar.Sin embargo, eso era extraño, dado que Tsumiki era el objetivo favorito de Saionji.Pensando que no tendría una mejor oportunidad hoy que ahora, Naegi decidió que necesitaba discutir el comportamiento de Saionji con ella.Sin embargo, antes de que Naegi pudiera llamar a Saionji por su comportamiento, Saionji decidió patear el taburete en el que estaba Tsumiki.

Tsumiki perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero Naegi reacciono rápido y la atrapó.Cuando él y Tsumiki se pusieron de pie, Saionji dijo: "Buena captura, sirviente".

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? Tsumiki-senpai realmente podría haberse lastimado", regañó Naegi.

"Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo", dijo Saionji con desdén.

"Eso no lo hace bien, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado aquí?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Estamos en la enfermería, si alguien va a salir lastimado, este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo", dijo Saionji.

"¿Qué tipo de actitud es esa? Saionji-senpai, has estado actuando sin tener en cuenta el bienestar de nadie más hoy. Owari-senpai casi se comió la hiedra venenosa y los pies de Maizono-san están sangrando por ti. Y luego-" Naegi empezó.

"Lo que sea", dijo Saionji mientras salía de la habitación."Eso fue bastante divertido por un día"pensó.

"Yukizome-sensei y Koizumi-senpai van a escuchar sobre esto", Naegi la llamó.Él suspiró, ella no estaba escuchando, y probablemente no haría mucha diferencia.Dirigiéndose a Tsumiki, preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Senpai?"

"S-sí, gracias", dijo Tsumiki, sonrojándose.

"Saionji-senpai se está yendo de las manos. No puedo hacer nada con las bromas y-", se detuvo Naegi cuando vio algo en el mostrador de la enfermería.

"¿Naegi-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Creo que tengo una idea sobre qué hacer con la boca sucia de Saionji-senpai. Senpai, ¿sabrías si Kimura-senpai acepta solicitudes?"Preguntó Naegi.

"N-no debería haber ningún daño en preguntar. Creo que está en el Laboratorio de Química en el antiguo edificio", respondió Tsumiki.

"Bien, iré a verla después", dijo Naegi.Al recordar por qué vino a la enfermería, dijo: "Tsumiki-senpai, Saionji-senpai puso tachuelas en los zapatos de Maizono-san y ahora sus pies están cubiertos de heridas punzantes. ¿Podrías ir a ayudarla? Ella está en el área común del dormitorio".

Tsumiki asintió antes de agarrar los suministros que pensó que necesitaría y apresurarse hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimocuarta semana de clases-viernes_**

Saionji estaba bastante complacida consigo misma.Otro día divertido de bromas e insultos había ido y venido.Estos plebeyos no eran buenos para mucho, pero seguramente eran entretenidos.Hoy ni siquiera tenía que hacer mucho;todo lo que hizo fue liberar a los animales de Tanaka y ellos se encargaron del resto.Claro, ella recibió la conferencia ocasional de Yukizome y Koizumi, pero nunca la castigaron realmente.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que la molestaba.Tsumiki parecía demasiado feliz esta noche.Por supuesto, Saionji sabía por qué, Naegi estaba preparando la comida favorita de Tsumiki para la cena de esta noche.Saionji se había dado cuenta de que Tsumiki no parecía concentrada en el mundo que la rodeaba.De hecho, ese poco de baba llevó a Saionji a concluir que Tsumiki se había perdido en alguna fantasía.Bueno, ella pronto pondría fin a eso."Huh, supongo que las comidas de estilo occidental tienen sus ventajas después de todo"pensó Saionji mientras tomaba su tenedor antes de golpear a Tsumiki con él. "Cerdo, ¿no podrías babear? Es asqueroso", dijo Saionji en voz alta.

Tsumiki comprobó.De hecho, había estado babeando.Supuso que había estado disfrutando demasiado su fantasía."Lo siento", dijo Tsumiki, avergonzado.

Saionji olió sangre en el agua y decidió continuar."¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa con esa disculpa a medias? Discúlpate como si fueras en serio", ordenó Saionji.

"L-lo siento", dijo Tsumiki, más fuerte que antes.

"No te creo. Estoy seguro de que no te perdonaré por ser un cerdo asqueroso", dijo Saionji con sarcasmo."Has estado muy feliz últimamente.No solo esta noche"pensó Saionji.

"¡LO SIENTO!"Tsumiki gritó.

"Cerdo, ¿por qué no sales de aquí antes de arruinar el apetito de todos?"Saionji lo expresó como una pregunta, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía que era una demanda.

"P-pero c-cuando p-puedo ...?"Tsumiki comenzó a llorar.

"¿Se está levantando para irse?Eso es gracioso"pensó Saionji mientras intentaba contener la risa.

"Tsumiki-san quédate donde estás. Saionji-san, Tsumiki-san no podría arruinar el apetito de nadie", dijo Yukizome con más fuerza de lo que normalmente lo haría.Naegi había cumplido su promesa a Saionji, Yukizome había escuchado sobre su comportamiento y no tenía nada de eso.

"Saionji-senpai, creo que deberías disculparte con Tsumiki-senpai", dijo Naegi al entrar en el comedor."Una última oportunidad, Saionji-senpai.Deberías tomarlo"pensó.

"Eso es bueno, pero no escucho a los sirvientes. Haz algo útil y tráeme un trago", ordenó Saionji."No actúes como si pudieras decirme qué hacer y no olvides la posición en la que te encuentras"pensó Saionji con aire de suficiencia.Tsumiki y Souda eran sus objetivos favoritos entre su clase, pero junto con Owada, que nunca tomaría represalias, Naegi era su objetivo favorito en la Clase 78. Aunque ocasionalmente, su sirviente necesitaba que le recordaran dónde estaba parado.

"Está bien", dijo Naegi sin problemas.

Regresó en breve y le dio a Saionji un vaso lleno de lo que parecía ser jugo de fruta.Saionji tomó un sorbo y lo escupió."¡BLAH! ¡¿QUÉ ME DIJASTE ?!"ella exigió saber.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Fuera del laboratorio de química_**

**_Decimotercera semana de clases-sábado_**

Naegi no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.Sabía que no era realmente tan malo, pero dada su situación de vida actual, no estaba seguro de que ganarse la ira de una de las chicas fuera lo mejor para él.Quizás tenga suerte y no necesite esto.Solo puedo esperar,pensó mientras tocaba la puerta.

"¡Adelante!"La voz de Kimura llamó.

Naegi entró y vio a Kimura junto con otras dos personas: una niña pequeña con cabello rubio fresa y un sombrero con una fresa en la parte superior con el uniforme estándar de Hope's Peak y un joven con un cabello alto, delgado, de cabello rubio claro y ojos marrones afilados. , piel pálida y una expresión seria.Llevaba una gabardina roja sobre el uniforme estándar Hope's Peak.

Tratando de ser cortés, Naegi los saludó."Hola. Soy Naegi Makoto de la clase 78", dijo mientras se inclinaba.

"¡Oh! ¡Naegi-kun! Estos son mis amigos y compañeros de clase. La niña es Ando Ruruka, el pastelero supremo y el niño es Izayoi Sonosuke, el herrero definitivo", presentó Kimura.

Naegi intentó estrecharles la mano a los dos.Sonosuke no aceptó y Ando colocó un caramelo en la mano de Naegi.

Decir que Naegi estaba confundido sería quedarse corto.Mirando a Kimura en busca de ayuda, dijo: "Ruruka-chan no confía en nadie que no coma sus dulces".

"Oh, bueno, gracias Ando-senpai", dijo Naegi mientras se metía el caramelo en la boca."Mmm, ¡este es el mejor dulce que he probado en mi vida!"Naegi exclamó.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Ando con aire de suficiencia.

"Naegi-kun, ¿me necesitabas para algo? ¿Tu hombro está bien?"Kimura preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Hmm? Oh no, nada de eso, pero necesito tu ayuda con algo", dijo Naegi antes de explicar lo que lo había traído aquí.

Los estudiantes de la clase 76 escucharon, aunque solo Kimura parecía interesada.Después de que Naegi terminó, dijo: "Estaría feliz de ayudar si pudiera, Naegi-kun, pero soy farmacéutica, no disciplinaria".

"Bueno, con Saionji-senpai, no la lastimaría de ninguna manera, pero recuerdo las historias que mi Oji-san solía contarme sobre sus viajes a Estados Unidos en la década de 1950. Algo sobre cómo disciplinaron a los niños con ensuciando la boca lavando la boca con jabón. En lugar de jabón, me gustaría usar un enjuague bucal, tan agrio como sea posible si es posible ", explicó Naegi.

"El enjuague bucal es fácil, pero lo hace agrio ...", Kimura se detuvo.Nunca había pensado mucho en el sabor de sus creaciones;Siempre era más importante que los medicamentos funcionaran.

"¡Ahí es donde entro yo, Seiko-chan!"Ando exclamó mientras caminaba hacia Kimura.

"¡Un proyecto conjunto suena divertido! ¿Cuándo necesitas este Naegi-kun?"Kimura preguntó, feliz de estar trabajando en algo con su amiga.

"No quiero apurarme a ninguno de ustedes, pero tan pronto como puedan. Si pueden. Estoy seguro de que están ocupados con que sea su último año", dijo Naegi.

"¿Algo como esto? No es como si hubieras pedido algo desafiante, vuelve mañana", le dijo Ando.

"Gracias. Gracias a los dos", dijo Naegi con una reverencia.

"No es problema, Naegi-kun. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar", dijo Kimura.

"Simplemente no olvides que nos debes por esto", le dijo Ando.

Naegi no estaba seguro de por qué, pero la idea de deberle un favor a Ando lo asustó un poco.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimocuarta semana de clases-viernes_**

Ando y Kimura habían cumplido su palabra y habían completado la solicitud al día siguiente.Naegi lo había probado él mismo y era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, aunque esperaba que no lo necesitara y que Saionji corrigiera su comportamiento por su cuenta.Solo para estar seguro lo mantuvo en la cocina, escondido por si acaso lo necesitaba.

Esa había sido la decisión correcta ya que Saionji no había mejorado, ella había empeorado.Naegi podía soportar los insultos que Saionji le lanzó, no era realmente personal, era así con todos.Sin embargo, las "bromas" que había hecho con todos los demás el fin de semana pasado estaban demasiado lejos.Los pies de Maizono todavía estaban sensibles por las tachuelas que Saionji había puesto en sus zapatos;Owari podría haber muerto si hubiera comido esa hiedra venenosa;y mientras Kuzuryuu y Owada no habían lastimado a nadie, hubo algunas llamadas cercanas.Afortunadamente, Asahina se había calmado rápidamente y Souda se había recuperado de su estado de ánimo deprimido.

Sin embargo, lo que más molestó a Naegi fue el trato de Saionji a Tsumiki.Saionji conocía a Tsumiki desde hacía un año más que Naegi, debería saber lo que sus acciones y palabras le harían a la Enfermera Definitiva y lo mantuvo así.Naegi no sabía qué era peor: la posibilidad de haber llegado a conocer a Tsumiki mejor que uno de sus compañeros de clase;o la posibilidad de que Saionji lo supiera y no le importara.

Naegi sabía que Saionji tenía un lado amable con ella, pero sus acciones desde el fin de semana anterior lo hicieron muy difícil de recordar.Entonces, consciente de que puede arrepentirse de esto más tarde, Naegi había ido a la cocina a pedirle a Saionji una "bebida".Naegi no estaba seguro de cuál de sus senpai de la Clase 76 tenía que agradecer por la apariencia del enjuague bucal, pero el color le daba la apariencia de un jugo de fruta transparente, algo de lo que Saionji no sospecharía.

Una vez que Naegi regresó de la cocina, le dio a Saionji el vaso de enjuague bucal.Saionji tomó un sorbo y lo escupió."¡BLAH! ¡¿QUÉ ME DIJASTE ?!"ella exigió saber.

"Enjuague bucal. Espero que al menos haga algo con esa boca tuya", le dijo Naegi.Para entonces, todos los ojos estaban puestos en los dos.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Olvidaste tu lugar?"Saionji preguntó enojado.Naegi respondiendo a ella combinada con el regusto agrio la hizo temblar de ira.

"No lo he hecho. Y estoy preparado para lo que sea que provenga de esto, pero he terminado de mirar para otro lado", respondió Naegi.Respirando hondo, Naegi comenzó a hablar de nuevo, "Saionji-senpai, creo que todos hemos sido más que pacientes contigo. Ahora solo puedo hablar por mí mismo, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Las otras personas no existen para tu diversión ".

En este momento, la humillación de ser regañada por alguien que estaba debajo de ella se había mezclado con la ira de Saionji causando que derramara lágrimas de enojo.

Naegi se sintió culpable, pero siguió adelante."Puedo entender querer atención. Puedo entender que puedes tener una razón para tu actitud. Si quieres atención, solo sé honesto con nosotros. En cuanto a tu actitud, tienes la edad suficiente para saber mejor. Sé que te has escondido detrás de tu apariencia. Sé que te has escondido detrás de los habilitadores. Estoy diciendo que debe detenerse. De lo contrario, podrías encontrarte en problemas y todo será culpa tuya, y es posible que no lo creas ahora, pero odiaría para que te pase algo, Saionji-senpai. Porque lo creas o no, realmente creo que somos amigos ".

Después de que Naegi respiró hondo, se volvió hacia todos los demás y dijo: "Siento haber estropeado la cena para todos ustedes. Yukizome-sensei, aceptaré el castigo que consideren apropiado, pero en este momento, necesito un poco de aire fresco".Con eso, Naegi salió de la habitación y salió. Lo necesitaba, con todo esto se molesto tanto que estaba a punto de activar su modo Histeria por su ira y enojo.

La tensión en el aire era tan espesa que las chicas pensaron que podrían asfixiarse.Acostumbrada a situaciones tensas, Ikusaba decidió que sería lo mejor si lo rompía."Supongo que eso tuvo que suceder en algún momento, pero nunca pensé que Naegi-kun sería el que lo haría".

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?"Saionji gritó.Esto fue vergonzoso para ella.

"Saionji-san, todos tratamos de ser pacientes contigo. No sé qué está pasando, pero últimamente has ido demasiado lejos. Como tu maestra, debería haber intervenido y corregir tu comportamiento el año pasado. Yo pensé que, a medida que tu y sus compañeros de clase se acercaran, madurarían por su cuenta ", explicó Yukizome.La joven maestra no pudo evitar sentir que esto era su culpa hasta cierto punto.

"¿Cómo?"Saionji preguntó.Ella ya estaba enojada y ahora que parecía que los demás estaban de acuerdo con Naegi, Saionji se enojó aún más.

"Hiyoko-chan puso tachuelas en los zapatos de Sayaka-chan", dijo Mioda.

"Me pareció extraño. Pensé que se llevarían bien teniendo en cuenta lo importante que es el baile para sus talentos", agregó Sonia.

"¿Huh? Preferiría que no compararas mi baile con algunos de los juegos baratos de los ídolos", dijo Saionji con mocosidad.

Maizono, que había estado en silencio hasta ahora, dijo: "Saionji-senpai, te enfocas en el baile tradicional, así que estoy seguro de que lo piensas muy bien. Puedo respetar eso. Estoy seguro desde tu perspectiva, los ídolos son solo jóvenes aficionados bailando en el escenario. Aun así, es un trabajo maravilloso que trae sonrisas a los rostros de muchas personas. Eso es lo que creo ".

"¿Y ...? ¿Qué hay de eso?"Saionji preguntó.

"Hasta la semana pasada, habría respetado tu opinión. También me gusta pensar que puedo tomar una broma. Lo que hiciste no fue una broma, si no hubiera sido por el tratamiento de Tsumiki-senpai y la medicina de Kimura-senpai, no lo hubiera podido practicar con mi grupo la semana pasada", explicó Maizono.

"Sí, lo que sea", dijo Saionji despectivamente.

"Casi comí hiedra venenosa por una de tus 'bromas'", se quejó Owari.

"Si eras lo suficientemente tonto como para caer en ello, te lo mereces", dijo Saionji con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tipo de actitud es esa? ¿Quién cuidaría de la familia de Owari-senpai si algo le sucediera?"Asahina preguntó, mortificada.

Saionji se sintió un poco culpable por eso, pero no iba a admitirlo, así que solo resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

Las quejas seguían llegando: su tratamiento de Souda;irritando a Kuzuryuu y Owada;lo que ella hizo en la enfermería;su rudeza hacia Asahina;y todo desde entonces.

En este punto, Saionji ya había tenido suficiente."Todos ustedes son un montón de bebés. Todo salió bien, ¿cuál es el problema?"ella preguntó.

"¡Hiyoko-chan, es suficiente!"Gritó Koizumi.

Saionji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa."¿M-mahiru-nee?"preguntó ella traicionada.

"Hiyoko-chan, les debes una disculpa a todos por tu comportamiento. Te he defendido antes porque eres mi amiga, pero mirando hacia atrás, creo que te has aprovechado de eso. No puedo ser tu habilitador más ", dijo Koizumi.Le dolía porque sabía que Saionji estaría molesto."Sin embargo, esto es lo mejor.He mirado para otro lado muchas veces.Por favor, trata de entender, Hiyoko-chan"pensó Koizumi.

Saionji comenzó a llorar por eso."¡Creí que eras mi amigo!"gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

"Hiyoko-chan", Koizumi la llamó.

"Déjala ir, Koizumi-san", dijo Yukizome.

"¿Sensei?"Koizumi preguntó.

"Deje que se calme primero. Estoy seguro de que está avergonzada y molesta. Estoy seguro de que vendrá", dijo Yukizome.

"S-sí", dijo Koizumi.No estaba loca por la idea de dejar a su amiga así, pero Yukizome tenía razón.

"Bueno, necesito hablar con Naegi-kun. No puedo negarme a castigarlo solo porque tenía razón", dijo Yukizome mientras se levantaba.

Naegi tendría que cumplir una detención durante la próxima semana, pero Yukizome había sido fácil con él ya que se sentía responsable de no reinar en el comportamiento de Saionji antes.La cena continuó y todos se fueron a la cama esperando que las cosas se calmaran al día siguiente.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Class 77-B Salón de clases_**

**_Decimocuarta semana de clases-sábado_**

Después de haber estado en Hope's Peak durante un año, la Clase 77-B debería haber sabido que las cosas no se calmarían.Las chicas de 77-B no habían dicho nada, pero de alguna manera, la noticia de lo sucedido se había extendido.Y aunque la mayor parte de la clase tuvo la amabilidad de tratar de evitar discutir los eventos de la noche anterior, un estudiante, uno de los objetivos favoritos de Saionji, lo encontró todo gracioso.

"¡Pfft! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿En serio llamó al Ultimate Brat? Eso es increíble", dijo Souda mientras se reía a expensas de Saionji.

"¡Cállate, estúpida virgen, gorda mona!"Saionji gritó cuando su cara se puso roja de vergüenza.

"* Risita * Cuidado, podría tener que traer a ese niño Naegi aquí", respondió Souda con más risas.

"Souda-kun, e-lla esta bastante enojado", dijo Tsumiki.Por mucho que a Tsumiki no le gustara cómo Saionji la trataba, todavía se sentía mal por la otra chica."Realmente no tengo una razón para defenderla, pero Saionji-san sigue siendo mi compañera de clase"pensó.

"Estoy seguro de que Hiyoko-chan se siente lo suficientemente mal", agregó Koizumi.Saionji no le había dicho una sola palabra en toda la mañana."Lo siento, Hiyoko-chan, desearía que esto no hubiera sucedido.Pero no puedo fingir que no merecías algún tipo de castigo.Somos afortunados de que fuera Naegi-kun y no alguien peligroso"pensó Koizumi.

Souda se calmó lo suficiente como para decir: "No podría sentirse lo suficientemente mal. Ha estado haciendo esta mierda desde el año pasado. No me digas que ninguno de ustedes olvidó lo que hizo con ese afrodisíaco".

Koizumi frunció el ceño y respondió: "No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo haya olvidado, pero no debes burlarte de ella por esto".

"Si fuera cualquiera de nosotros, ella se estaría riendo de nosotros", dijo Kuzuryuu.

"Mmm", gruñó Koizumi.No era exactamente una exageración creer que Saionji haría algo así, pero Koizumi no quería admitirlo.

"Muy bien, mis pequeñas Naranjas podridas, ¡tome asiento!"Yukizome ordenó cuando entró al aula.Había estado discutiendo el castigo de Naegi con el Director, Kizakura y, en buena medida, Ishimaru.Por lo menos, nadie podía decir que ella estaba siendo fácil con Naegi a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

La clase había transcurrido sin problemas, aunque el ambiente era bastante moderado.Una vez que terminó, Saionji se fue sin decir una palabra.La clase se había dado cuenta, pero la mayoría de ellos pensaban que Saionji lo superaría y volvería a su estado normal en poco tiempo.Tsumiki y Koizumi fueron algunos de los pocos que no compartieron ese sentimiento.

Tsumiki esperaba que Saionji aprendiera algo de esto.Ella también se sintió culpable.Naegi le había asegurado que no importaba a quién eligiera Saionji, sabía que cuando le pidiera a Kimura y Ando el enjuague bucal, necesitaría usarlo en algún momento, incluso si Saionji hubiera estado molestando a alguien más.Eso no significaba que Tsumiki no se sintiera en parte responsable del estado de ánimo actual."Necesito defenderme más.Si lo hubiera hecho, Saionji-san no estaría evitando a Koizumi-san y Naegi-kun no tendría detención"pensó.

Koizumi estaba triste porque Saionji la estaba evitando, pero creía que la bailarina tenía que volver a hablar con ella en algún momento.Hasta entonces, ella trataría de ser paciente.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimoquinta semana de clases: miércoles_**

Koizumi sabía que tenía que ser paciente, pero habían pasado días desde que Saionji había hablado con alguien.La bailarina había evitado a todos cuando no tenía que interactuar con otras personas.Una vez que las clases terminaran, Saionji se encerraría en su habitación.

Koizumi no era el único que estaba preocupado, el estado de ánimo en el dormitorio se sentía mal y todos lo notaron.Además de Koizumi, los dos más preocupados eran Tsumiki y Naegi.

Tsumiki no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, pero si Saionji dejaba de evitar a todos, pensó que sería un pequeño precio a pagar.Todos le aseguraron que no era necesario, pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

Naegi no esperaba que Saionji actuara de esta manera.En todo caso, esperaba que ella hiciera pucheros por un día o dos y aprendiera su lección o lo convirtiera en su nuevo objetivo favorito.Sabía que todos estaban frustrados con Saionji, pero no había esperado que sus palabras tuvieran tanto impacto en ella."Supongo que esto tiene más que ver con Koizumi-senpai que no está del lado de ella de lo que yo o cualquiera de los otros dijeron"pensó.

En este momento, los tres estaban fuera de la habitación de Saionji.Yukizome le había dado a Koizumi la llave de la habitación de Saionji para que pudiera tratar de hablar con su amiga.Tsumiki la había acompañado porque estaba preocupada y Naegi cenó con Saionji.Evitar a todos también implicaba no comer con ellos.Sin embargo, debe haber estado comiendo, la bandeja y los platos en los que se habían entregado las comidas de Saionji siempre se colocaban fuera de su puerta y una hora más tarde se encontraban vacíos.

Naegi se hizo a un lado cuando Koizumi abrió la puerta.No quería empeorar las cosas al ver a Saionji cuando ella no era decente, por lo que esperó a que Koizumi o Tsumiki le hicieran saber que era seguro entrar.Koizumi le indicó que entrara, y pronto los tres estaban mirando la espalda de Saionji.Estaba acostada en la cama de espaldas a los demás.

La única indicación de que Saionji estaba despierto fue cuando dijo: "Sal".

"Hiyoko-chan, por favor. Ya es suficiente", dijo Koizumi.

"E-estamos todos preocupados por ti", agregó Tsumiki.

"Sí, claro", dijo Saionji con desdén.

"Es cierto Senpai", dijo Naegi.

"Tú. Fuera", ordenó Saionji.

"Senpai, lamento que estés avergonzado, pero no lamento haber hecho lo que hice. Tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo mejor, y algo tuvo que pasar para que pares", explicó Naegi.

"¡Fuera!"

"Está bien. Dejaré tu cena en el tocador", dijo Naegi mientras bajaba la bandeja y se iba.

Una vez que se fue, Koizumi dijo: "Hiyoko-chan, sé que estabas avergonzado. Y sé que te lastimé, pero ninguno de nosotros hizo lo que queríamos. Naegi-kun me dijo que su padre le dijo que la gente no tengo tiempo para perder regañando a alguien que no les importa. Pensé que era extraño en ese momento, pero ahora creo que lo entiendo. Realmente fue por tu propio bien. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dicho o hecho algo? a algún extraño y resultaron ser peligrosos?

Saionji terminó de hablar y solo esperó a que los demás se fueran.

"Muy bien. Hiyoko-chan, trataremos de darte tu espacio. Solo sé que todavía somos tus amigos. Todos lo somos. Eso no cambió solo porque nos enojamos contigo", dijo Koizumi mientras ella y Tsumiki se fue.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Tsumiki preguntó: "¿E-es mi culpa? ¿Sería mejor si yo ...?"

"No Mikan-chan. Mirando hacia atrás, me sorprende que esto no haya sucedido antes. Es en parte mi culpa, incluso cuando supe que Hiyoko-chan estaba equivocada, la defendí. No debiste haber tenido que aguantar con todo el tiempo que hiciste y lo siento, no hice nada por ti antes ", dijo Koizumi.

"Koizumi-san", dijo Tsumiki.Para la joven enfermera significaba mucho que alguien se disculpara con ella.

"Todo lo que realmente podemos hacer es esperar. Hiyoko-chan tiene que venir eventualmente", dijo Koizumi.Solo esperaba que "eventualmente" llegara pronto.Tsumiki también lo hizo.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Área común para niñas_**

**_Decimoquinta semana de clases: sábado_**

Naegi, Koizumi y Tsumiki estaban solos en el área común discutiendo un asunto de gran importancia.Ese asunto era, por supuesto, Saionji.Ya no pasaba todo su tiempo en su habitación;ella ahora había comenzado a evitar a todos.

"No pensé que Hiyoko-chan se enojaría tanto tiempo", dijo Koizumi, deprimida porque su amiga aún se negaba a hablar con ella.

"T-tal vez s-si la dejo patearme o ..." Tsumiki comenzó a decir.

"Nada de eso Tsumiki-senpai. No deberías tener que sufrir para que Saionji-senpai esté de buen humor", le dijo Naegi a la enfermera.Dirigiéndose a Koizumi, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo: "Senpai, lamento que esto esté sucediendo. Quería darle una lección a Saionji-senpai, no arruinar las amistades".

Koizumi sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por el gesto antes de decir: "N-no es tu culpa, Naegi-kun. Probablemente todos deberíamos haber esperado hasta que Hiyoko-chan se calmara antes de seguir".

Sin darse cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo en Koizumi, Naegi dijo: "Eso podría ser cierto, pero aún así pateé las cosas. Es correcto que asuma la responsabilidad y lo arregle. Lo prometo, encontraré la manera de conseguir a Saionji- senpai para entender. ¡Ustedes dos serán amigos nuevamente antes de que se den cuenta! "

El repentino estallido de confianza de Naegi y su promesa hacia ella causaron que el sonrojo de Koizumi se intensificara hasta que su rostro tuviera el mismo color que su cabello.Koizumi perdió momentáneamente su capacidad de hablar y solo asintió.Luego sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.Miró y vio a Tsumiki mirándola con ojos vacíos, pero por alguna razón, eso la aterrorizó.Por alguna razón, Koizumi sintió que Tsumiki planeaba realizar actos indescriptibles de tortura sobre ella.

Afortunadamente, para Koizumi, Naegi se volvió hacia Tsumiki y dijo: "Y no te preocupes, Tsumiki-senpai, solo porque voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas no significa que las cosas volverán a ser como eran. Estoy seguro de que una vez que Saionji-senpai supere esto, las cosas serán aún mejores y ustedes dos serán grandes amigos ".

Feliz por la atención, la mirada aterradora de Tsumiki desapareció y ella asintió y sonrió.Estaba segura de que podía confiar en las palabras de Naegi."Mi Amado no me mentiría"pensó.

"¿Tienes un plan, Naegi-kun?"Koizumi preguntó.Estaba un poco inquieta por el cambio de comportamiento de Tsumiki antes, pero pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado."Mikan-chan nunca lastimaría a nadie, debe haber sido mi imaginación.Algo sobre Naegi-kun me dificulta pensar con claridad.Me pregunto si ..."Detuvo ese tren de pensamiento allí mismo.Ya habría tiempo para pensar en lo que Naegi fue para ella más tarde, Saionji fue primero.

"Bueno, primero necesito atraparla de buen humor. Si todavía no nos habla en la cena, trataré de hacerle algo como una ofrenda de paz para mañana. Puede tomar un poco de trabajo, pero bien viejo- anmitsu, daifuku, dango, dorayaki, o incluso taiyaki, al menos a la moda, al menos podrían hacer que escuche. Necesito ver lo que tenemos a mano ", dijo Naegi.

"Hiyoko-chan ama sus dulces tradicionales", admitió Koizumi.Aun así, esperaba que Saionji estuviera de mejor humor esta noche."Me pregunto qué está haciendo Hiyoko-chan ahora."Se preguntó Koizumi.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto_**

Lo que Saionji estaba haciendo en este momento era aliviar un poco la ira.Hoy, eso tomó la forma de hormigas pisando fuerte.A veces se imaginaba que eran Naegi y sus antiguos "amigos".

"¡Estúpido Siervo! * Pisotón * ¡Estúpido Cerdo Barf! * Pisotón * ¡Estúpido Mahiru-nee! * Pisotón *" gritó Saionji entre cada pisotón.Estaba tan ocupada pisoteando hormigas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había unido a ella.

"¿Estás solo matando hormigas? ¿Qué eres, un adolescente con problemas?"preguntó una voz.Saionji levantó la vista y vio a Enoshima.

Saionji no estaba de humor para ser juzgado por Enoshima y se indignó: "¿Eh? ¿Yo, preocupado? Eso es imposible ... Quiero decir, ¡deja de espiarme, me arrastras!"

"No estaba escuchando a escondidas, solo soy una chica que puede escuchar caer un alfiler desde 100 millas de distancia", dijo Enoshima.

Esa explicación sin sentido solo molestó aún más a Saionji."¡Ugh, en serio! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Eres tan malo como Tanaka!"Gritó Saionji.

Enoshima simplemente siguió y dijo: "¡Dios, no seas tan malo! Somos amigas rubias, ¿sabes?"

"¡No recuerdo haber sido tu amigo!"Gritó Saionji.Ella había venido aquí para alejarse de todos, no necesitaba bimbos locos con globos en el pecho que la molestaran.

Toda la personalidad de Enoshima cambió y ¿eran esos ... hongos que crecían en su cabeza?Luego dijo: "Oh ... yo tampoco. Supongo que solo estamos superponiendo personajes, entonces ... qué desesperación".

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿Entiendes lo que digo? ¡No somos iguales en absoluto!"Saionji gritó."No quiero tratar con ninguno de ustedes.¡No tú!¡No sirviente!¡No cerdo Barf!¡Y no Mahiru-nee!"Saionji gritó en su mente.

La personalidad de Enoshima cambió de nuevo.Esta vez estaba haciendo una pose que Saionji pensó que reconoció de alguna parte antes de decir: "Sí ... comprensión. Nada nos une ... nada saldrá de esto ... no tiene sentido".

"¡Entonces vete! ¡Caray!"Ordenó Saionji.

Enoshima se movió una vez más.Esta vez, era su personalidad pública normal antes de decir: "Está bien, está bien. Me he divertido. Solo pensé que tal vez querías esto".Enoshima luego le entregó a Saionji un volante para una casa de té con la fecha de mañana y una hora escrita.

"¿Que es esto?"Saionji preguntó mientras miraba el volante.

"Solo pensé que querrías alejarte del campus por un tiempo. Te hice una reserva en ese lugar para un chaji. Sabes, muestra algo de apoyo. No todos están enojados contigo, encontré tus bromas e insultos hilarantes ", Explicó Enoshima mientras mostraba su sonrisa ganadora.

"¡No hagas cosas por mí a mis espaldas!"Gritó Saionji.Luego se puso tímida y dijo: "Pero, supongo que puedo ir ya que te tomaste la molestia de conseguirme una reserva".

"¡Me alegra oírlo! Asegúrate de tener algo especial para mañana, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas", dijo Enoshima.

Saionji volvió a su estado normal y dijo: "No me digas qué hacer. Además, gracias, supongo".Con eso, Saionji se fue.

Enoshima se quedó atrás y una vez que Saionji se fue, dijo: "Te advertiría que regreses antes del atardecer por lo peligroso que puede ser, pero dijiste que no te dijera qué hacer".La sonrisa de Enoshima era todo dientes.

* * *

**_Suburbio cerca de Hope's Peak-Tea House_**

**_Decimosexta semana de clases-domingo_**

"Bueno, tengo que dar ese crédito bimbo, este lugar se ve bastante bien.Sin embargo, está un poco alejado"pensó Saionji mientrascontemplabael pequeño edificio frente a ella.Tenía las ventanas shōji y las puertas correderas hechas de celosía de madera cubiertas con un papel japonés translúcido.Por lo que podía ver del interior, parecía tener pisos de tatami y un nicho de tokonoma.Lo más importante, tenía colores y estilo simples y moderados.

Cuando Saionji entró, examinó a los otros invitados presentes."Es bueno saber que algunas personas aún aprecian las viejas tradiciones"pensó felizmente.Después de haber terminado sus preparativos, se unió a los otros invitados afuera en el banco de espera.Mientras esperaba, vio que había un grupo de chicas de su edad y de repente deseó que Koizumi la acompañara.Sin embargo, ella hizo a un lado ese sentimiento rápidamente.Estoy bien solo."No me molesta en lo más mínimo si un grupo de débiles quiere jugar bien juntos mientras estoy aquí solo.¿Quién necesita Mahiru-nee o alguno de los otros?" Los intentos de Saionji de convencerse solo sirvieron para deprimirla.No fue un alivio que la anfitriona llegó para convocar a los invitados a la ceremonia.Cuando se inclinó ante la anfitriona, Saionji se dijo a sí misma:"No pienses en los idiotas de regreso a la escuela.Estoy aquí para distraerme de ellos."

* * *

**_Mientras_****_ tanto_**

Saionji puede haber estado tratando de no pensar en todos en el dormitorio, pero ciertamente había gente allí pensando en ella.Naegi en particular estaba tratando de preparar los postres que le había mencionado a Koizumi el otro día.Todo iba bastante bien: había logrado hacer daifuku, dango, dorayaki y taiyaki con éxito.Conseguir que el taiyaki tuviera la forma correcta era difícil, pero no había resultado imposible.Naegi pensó que probablemente había comenzado antes de lo necesario, pero cuando Saionji se fue, no dijo a dónde iba ni cuándo regresaría.

Con cuatro postres casi listos, solo quedaba uno, anmitsu.Cuando Naegi fue a buscar el agar-agar que necesitaría, su suerte decidió que se lo estaba pasando demasiado fácil.Naegi tropezó en el aire y aterrizó en la bolsa de agar-agar haciendo que estallara y que el polvo se derramara en el suelo.

"Solo mi suerte", dijo Naegi mientras se ponía de pie y procedía a limpiar el desastre.El sonido del paquete atrajo a algunos de los residentes del dormitorio cuando Koizumi, Tsumiki y otros vinieron a ver a Naegi.

"Naegi-kun, ¿estás bien?"Koizumi preguntó.Ella vio que Naegi estaba cubierto de polvo, pero él parecía estar bien.

"N-no estás herido, ¿verdad?"Tsumiki preguntó mientras trataba de encontrar heridas visibles en Naegi.

"Estoy bien todos, acabo de tropezar. Sin embargo, necesito salir y obtener más agar-agar para el anmitsu que estoy haciendo ahora", dijo Naegi cuando terminó de limpiar.Mirando su sudadera y sus pantalones, Naegi dijo: "Espero poder cambiarme, agarrar agar-agar, regresar y terminar antes de que Saionji-senpai regrese de donde quiera que haya ido".

"Naegi-kun, creo que tienes la idea correcta, pero ¿no crees que podrías haber terminado de hacerlo? Dudo que Saionji-senpai pueda comer todo esto", dijo Maizono mientras miraba los postres que Naegi ya había terminado.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que no puede, pero solo quiero estar absolutamente segura de que tengo algo que no rechazará", dijo Naegi cuando salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.Antes de subir las escaleras, dijo: "Odio preguntar, pero ¿podrían ustedes vigilar esos postres? Les dije a Owari-senpai y Asahina-san lo que estaba haciendo, así que no deberían tratar de comerlos, pero podría pensar que son extra ya que no estoy aquí ".

"Me encargaré de eso", le dijo Ikusaba.

"Gracias, Ikusaba-san", dijo Naegi con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"¿Te acompaño, cariño?"Preguntó Sonia, con la esperanza de pasar un tiempo a solas con su futuro esposo y también experimentar las compras con él como una pareja normal.

"Aprecio la oferta Sonia-senpai, pero es solo agar-agar, debería volver pronto", aseguró Naegi a la princesa.Con eso, fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa limpia y agarrar su billetera."Espero que Saionji-senpai no regrese antes que yo.Quiero decir que no debería.No es que sea difícil encontrar lo que necesito.Me pregunto dónde fue y qué está haciendo"pensó Naegi mientras salía del dormitorio para ir a la tienda de comestibles más cercana.

* * *

**_Cuatro horas después_**

"No debería haber sido tan difícil encontrar agar-agar"pensó Naegi mientras trataba de orientarse en una parte desconocida de la ciudad.En cada tienda a la que iba, el agar-agar no estaba en stock o agotado.Si bien finalmente lo encontró en una tienda fuera del camino especializada en dulces tradicionales, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.Parecía ser un área suburbana, pero parecía un poco fuera del camino.

"Excelente.Saionji-senpai probablemente ya está de vuelta en el dormitorio.¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"Naegi pensó.Tan pronto como encontró a alguien para darle instrucciones, se dirigió hacia Hope's Peak.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto_**

Al final resultó que, Saionji no había regresado al dormitorio.La ceremonia del té había terminado hace un rato, pero Saionji no estaba lista para regresar a Hope's Peak.Una vez que terminó la ceremonia, Saionji decidió cenar en algún lugar en lugar de volver y asociarse con los "traidores".

Afortunadamente para ella, no faltaron opciones de restaurantes cerca de Hope's Peak Academy.Desafortunadamente, cualquier restaurante que sirviera comida tradicional y no pareciera estar demasiado lleno estaba un poco alejado.Saionji podría haber pasado por alto eso si no fuera por todos los borrachos y la mala calidad de la comida.Además de eso, tardó una eternidad en servir comida.Las porciones eran grandes, pero faltaba el sabor."Supongo que ese es el secreto para disfrutar de la comida aquí, estar borracho"pensó con sarcasmo.

Después de esa comida decepcionante, el sol ya había comenzado a ponerse."¡Genial! Probablemente todos se quejarán de mí por quedarme fuera tanto tiempo", se quejó Saionji.Decidiendo no retrasar lo inevitable, Saionji regresó a Hope's Peak.No se había dado cuenta antes, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta parte de la ciudad.No se veía mal cuando salió el sol, pero ahora que comenzaba a oscurecer, algunas tiendas desagradables parecían estar abriendo por la noche.

"¿En qué me metí?"Saionji se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba alrededor observando todas las tiendas.Estaba tan ocupada mirando a su alrededor que se topó con alguien.Ella retrocedió y sintió que algo húmedo y de olor fuerte se derramaba sobre su kimono.

"¡Ugh! ¡Cuidado!"Saionji gritó.

"Lo siento por eso", arrastraba una voz masculina.

"Tú * hic * realmente necesitas cuidarte. Nunca sabes con quién te encontrarás", dijo otra voz ebria antes de reírse de su propia broma.

Saionji miró y vio a dos adolescentes, ambos rojos en la cara, tal vez un poco mayores que ella.Blanquea el cabello rubio, la piel bronceada, los piercings y los signos claros de estar borracho.Ambos eran delincuentes estereotipados, excepto que ambos estaban del lado flaco.Ambos sostenían botellas de cerveza, una con cerveza al costado de la botella, una clara señal de que se había derramado.

"Ustedes, estúpidos punks, derramaron cerveza en mi kimono", dijo Saionji, su frustración claramente anulando su sentido común.

"Mira, Girly. Me disculpé, ¿no?"Preguntó el primero.

"Puedes lavar un estúpido kimono, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con la cerveza de mi amigo? No puedo recuperarlo", dijo el segundo.

"Será mejor que pagues por lavar este 'estúpido kimono' o los policías van a escuchar sobre tus perdedores y tu consumo de alcohol por menores de edad", respondió Saionji.Dado que los dos eran flacos y solo eran dos, Saionji pensó que, si ella faroleaba lo suficiente, se rendirían y correrían con las colas entre las piernas.

"Será mejor que pagues mi cerveza, perra engreída", dijo el primer delincuente.

"Lo tengo", dijo el segundo mientras agarraba a Saionji.

Saionji trató de escapar, pero sintió que una mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca antes de ser arrastrada hacia los dos borrachos.El que la agarró fue engañosamente fuerte.

La primera borracha rebuscó en el kimono de Saionji antes de sacar su billetera.Al abrirlo, lo encontró vacío de dinero."¿Sin dinero? Bueno, eso es muy malo para ti. Si hubieras aceptado mis disculpas, podrías haber estado en camino, pero ahora es mejor que me pagues".

"Hola Ichiro, ahora que la miro bien, no está nada mal", dijo el delincuente que la sostenía.

"D-déjame ir-y prometo que no se lo diré a la policía", dijo Saionji cuando la gravedad de la situación la golpeó.

"Bueno, mira eso, Kenji, un estudiante de Hope's Peak, y un 'Ultimate' encima", dijo el primero, Ichiro, mientras sacaba la identificación de estudiante de Saionji.

"Bueno, eso funciona. ¿Una cosita bonita como esta y un 'Ultimate'?Creo que sé cómo puede devolvernos el dinero ", dijo el segundo, Kenji, con una sonrisa pervertida mientras él y su compañero arrastraban a Saionji a un callejón cercano.

"¡N-no! ¡NO! ALGUIEN mmmm", Saionji comenzó a gritar antes de que Kenji se cubriera la boca.

"Esa boca tuya no te está salvando. Esa boca es lo que te metió en este lío", le dijo Kenji a Saionji.

"No viene nadie por ti. No te preocupes. Te encantará tu nuevo hogar. Tampoco tendrás que preocuparte por tu kimono. Tendrás mucha ropa nueva", se rió entre dientes Ichiro.

"¿Crees que les importará si probamos la mercancía?"Kenji preguntó.Sin embargo, no esperó una respuesta mientras rasgaba el kimono de Saionji.

"Es hora de darle un buen uso a esa boca", dijo Ichiro mientras comenzaba a hurgar con sus pantalones.No llegó muy lejos antes de que una tapa de basura de metal golpeara la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Que-?"Kenji preguntó antes de que una bolsa llena de basura lo golpeara en la cara y soltó a Saionji en estado de shock.

"¡Aléjate de Saionji-senpai!"

* * *

Naegi se había perdido.El lo sabia.No estaba demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.Le habían dado la vuelta en alguna parte y estaba más lejos de Hope's Peak que cuando comenzó.No ayudó que todas las calles secundarias parecieran iguales.Después de encontrar a alguien que lo señaló en la dirección correcta, pensó que volvería

Había recibido numerosos mensajes de texto preguntando dónde estaba.Sus admiradores (un detalle sobre esas chicas de las que no era consciente) lo habían enviado más.Él respondió a cada uno de ellos individualmente y les aseguró que estaba bien.Fue cuando llegó al último, un mensaje de Ikusaba, vio a Saionji y dos hombres de aspecto desagradable.Cuando los vio agarrar a Saionji, escribió,creo que Saionji-senpai está en problemas.Necesito ayuda.Posiblemente policías.Enviando ubicación ahora.

"Nunca había estado más agradecido por WhatsApp en mi vida"pensó Naegi mientras enviaba el mensaje y seguía a los punks y Saionji.Mientras hacía eso, hacía todo lo posible para buscar rutas de escape y cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para alejar a los punks de Saionji.Naegi cuando vio a uno de los punks revoloteando con sus pantalones, uso el modo histeria y corrió a darle un golpe a los dos hombres.

Es hora de darle un buen uso a esa boca ", dijo el punk cuando Naegi corrió y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar al suelo.

"Que-?"Kenji preguntó antes de que Naegi lo patearaen la cara e igual que su amigo lo mandara a volar.Esto causó que liberara a Saionji en estado de shock.

"¡Aléjate de Saionji-senpai!"Ordenó Naegi.Su gentileza habitual se fue.

"¿S-sirviente?"Saionji dijo, sin creer que alguien había venido a rescatarla.Sin embargo, allí estaba, Naegi Makoto, el chico que la había humillado;El chico con el que no quería tener nada que ver hace cinco minutos, había venido a ayudarla.Saionji vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, pero lo dejo de lado actualmente para Saionji parecía un superhéroe.

Mientras Kenji se estaba levantando, Ichiro se recuperó y cargó contra Naegi."¡Pequeño bastardo!"el grito.

Naegi le arrojó un polvo de agar-agar y atrapó a Ichiro directamente en los ojos.

"¡Ahh! ¡Pequeña mierda!"el grito.

Naegi corrió hacia Saionji y agarró su mano."¡Senpai, tenemos que irnos ahora!"el grito.

Saionji asintió y corrió con Naegi por el callejón y con suerte a un lugar seguro.Los punks pronto se recuperaron y persiguieron a los dos estudiantes.Los callejones y las calles secundarias eran como un laberinto, Naegi y Saionji esperaban poder perder a los dos punks antes de alcanzarlos, pero sus perseguidores fueron más rápidos de lo que parecían.Saionji intentó frenar a los delincuentes derribando todo lo que pudo para obstruir su camino.

* * *

Mientras lograban poner cierta distancia entre ellos y los punks, Naegi y Saionji corrieron por otro callejón y con caminos ramificados.Al tomar una decisión rápida, eligieron un camino con la esperanza de eludir a sus perseguidores.Resultó ser una decisión equivocada ya que pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

"¿Qué * huff * hacemos * puff *?"Saionji dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Naegi se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Saionji para que no estuviera tan expuesta, algo por lo que Saionji estaba agradecido.Incluso mientras corría, había tratado de mantener su kimono unido para preservar su modestia."Lo siento, no hice eso primero Senpai, pero escapar parecía más importante", dijo Naegi mientras miraba a su alrededor.Retroceder vino con demasiado riesgo de toparse con los punks, por lo que todo lo que Naegi pudo pensar fue esconder a Saionji.Se quitó la sudadera y la colocó en el suelo detrás de unos botes de basura;sacó el polvo de agar-agar;y agarró los hombros de Saionji y la sentó encima de su sudadera con capucha.Después de reenviar su ubicación por mensaje de texto, Naegi le entregó a Saionji su teléfono y dijo: "Saionji-senpai, pase lo que pase, no hagas ningún sonido.Ikusaba-san y los demás deberían estar aquí pronto, pero seguir enviando nuestra ubicación para que puedan encontrarnos.No voy a dejar que esos dos se acerquen a ti ", dijo Naegi antes de que él y Saionji escucharan pasos rápidos. Los punks estaban cerca.

Saionji ni siquiera pudo asentir para que Naegi supiera que ella entendía."Hice esto.Solo tuve que insultar a algunos borrachos al azar.Si sirviente, no, si Naegi-onii no hubiera aparecido, esos dos habrían ..."Saionji se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

En un intento por tranquilizarla, Naegi se revolvió el pelo y sonrió, como diciendo: "Todo estará bien".Naegi no estaba realmente seguro de creer eso, pero no se lo iba a mostrar a Saionji.Le dijo a Saionji que la protegería, y que lo haría.Respiró hondo y esperó.Pronto los punks se acercaron.

"Muy bien pequeño bastardo, ¿dónde está la chica?"el punk que rasgó el kimono de Saionji, Kenji, exigió saberlo.

"Bien, no vieron a Saionji-senpai.Supongo que todavía están un poco borrachos"pensó Naegi.Reforzándose, Naegi dijo: "Miren, caballeros, los dos están borrachos, tal vez deberían irse a casa y dormir antes de hacer algo que no puedan deshacer".

"¿Parece que alguna vez nos arrepentimos de algo que hacemos?"Ichiro preguntó.

"Supongo que no, pero pensé que valía la pena intentarlo", admitió Naegi mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Intentamos ser amables, pero tu pequeña novia decidió que quería ser dura", dijo Kenji.

"Admito que Saionji-senpai nunca sabe cuándo dejar de ser molestosa, pero no hay justificación en el mundo para lo que ustedes dos estaban a punto de hacer", dijo Naegi, aún tratando de disuadirlos o iria con todo lo que aprendio de sus maestros.

"Esa pequeña perra necesita aprender que hay consecuencias. No podía pagar con dinero, así que haremos que pague de otras maneras. Una vez que hayamos terminado con ella, conoceremos a alguien a quien le gustan las chicas tradicionales. Ella tiene una boca, pero probablemente pueda ser entrenada ", dijo Ichiro.

"Ser una 'Ultimate' también debería ayudar", agregó Kenji.

"Entonces, ¿lo que escucho es que esto no es algo que se pueda culpar al alcohol?"Preguntó Naegi.Esperaba que Saionji recordara esto.Con suerte, esta información significaba que estos dos no saldrían fácilmente. Pero con lo que dijeron estaban que la ira de Naegi creciera.

"¡Basta de esta mierda! ¡Dinos dónde está la chica!"Ichiro gritó.

"Nunca los dejaría cerca de Saionji-senpai, ambos no tienen suerte", dijo Naegi con resolución y con una mirada lista para pelear.

"Tú no tienes suerte, chico", dijo Kenji mientras él y su amigo atacaban a Naegi.

Naegi vio como los dos se le abalanzaron asi que les agarro la cabeza y los mando a volar lanzándolos, aunque eso no los disuadio de irse, uno se levanto con un palo que estaba en la callejon, le iba a golpear con eso a Naegi, pero Naegi pateo el palo y se partio, luego le dio otro golpe, pero en el estomago que lo mando a volar. El otro estaba acercándose para golpearlo, pero sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, por lo que eso aprovecho el hombre y lo golpeo en la cara y lo arrincono en la pared. Mientras le golpeaba. Naegi quería atacar, pero el dolor de su cabeza aun seguía, no podio ni moverse. El otro chico estaba acercándose con un cuchilo hacia Naegi.

"¿Tienes ganas de hablar ahora, pequeña mierda?"Ichiro preguntó burlonamente.

Naegi, quien ahora lucía un ojo morado, numerosos moretones y sangre en su rostro "No tenemos nada que discutir". Dijo mientras luchaba con su dolor de cabeza.

"Respuesta incorrecta", dijo Ichiro mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

Saionji no pudo soportarlo más."¡ALTO! ¡No lo lastimes!"Dijo Saionji mientras salía corriendo de detrás de los botes de basura.

Afortunadamente, Ichiro no tuvo la oportunidad de usar su cuchillo cuando se escuchó un fuerte "estallido" y el cuchillo fue disparado de su mano.

Los punks, Naegi y Saionji miraron de dónde venía el sonido y vieron a Ikusaba Mukuro mirando a los punks.Parecía lista para asesinar a esos dos por atreverse a lastimar a Naegi.

"Ikusaba-san. Estás aquí", dijo Naegi, aliviado de que la ayuda hubiera llegado.

Saionji estaba aún más feliz que Naegi.Esta noche había sido aterradora y ahora parecía que casi había terminado.

"Ikusaba-san, no deberías huir solo", dijo una voz ronca y femenina cuando apareció Oogami Sakura, con Pekoyama Peko muy cerca.Pekoyama no dijo nada mientras sacaba su espada.

Ichiro y Kenji pudieron ver que los atraparon, pero no estaban listos para rendirse.Ambos sacaron un cuchillo y agarraron a un rehén.Ichiro agarró a Naegi mientras Kenji agarró a Saionji.

"¡Déjanos ir o estos dos están jodidamente muertos!"Ichiro gritó a las chicas mientras sostenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Naegi.Kenji sostuvo un cuchillo en la garganta de Saionji y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Las chicas los miraron antes de que Ikusaba bajara su arma y Pekoyama envainara su katana y la dejara en el suelo.Oogami gruñó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para oponerse a los dos mientras la vida de sus amigas estaba en riesgo.

Decidiendo regodearse un poco, Ichiro dijo: "Así es. Saldremos de este callejón y una vez que nos hayamos ido, podemos considerar dejar ir a estos dos".

"Lástima que tus novias no pudieron salvarte, enano", agregó Kenji con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su victoria fue de corta duración ya que Ichiro sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y colapsó.

Kenji estaba tan sorprendido que aflojó su control sobre Saionji antes de que algo se estrellara en su cabeza antes de que su mundo se oscureciera.

Naegi y Saionji miraron y vieron a Owari, Tsumiki y Koizumi parados detrás de ellos.Tsumiki tenía una jeringa bastante grande, casi cómica, con un líquido extraño.Naegi recordaba vagamente haber visto algo así en la enfermería.Si tenía razón, era un relajante muscular.Koizumi sostenía lo que parecían ser los restos de ...

"Mahiru-nee, tu cámara!"Saionji exclamó.

"Es solo una cámara. Eres más importante para mí, Hiyoko-chan", dijo Koizumi, aunque todavía miraba con tristeza los restos de su cámara.Lo decía en serio, por supuesto, pero Koizumi todavía tenía muchos recuerdos unidos a la cámara.

"¿Cómo llegaste detrás de nosotros?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Jeje, estos dos se aferraron a mí mientras trepaba la pared", dijo Owari con orgullo.

"Gracias por venir a todos", dijo Naegi mientras miraba a todos sus amigos.

"Todos en el dormitorio querían venir, pero algunos tuvieron que traer a la policía", dijo Ikusaba.

"Cuando enviaste un mensaje de texto diciendo que Hiyoko-chan estaba en problemas, llegamos aquí tan rápido como pudimos", agregó Koizumi.

"¿Q-no fue Sonia-san con tu grupo, Ikusaba-san?"Tsumiki preguntó.

"Ella estaba justo detrás de nosotros, pero ..." comenzó Pekoyama.

"¡Aléjate de mi amigo y mi querido!"gritó una voz regia.Pronto, Sonia Nevermind apareció con una gran bazuca ..."¿Se terminó?"Preguntó Sonia al ver a los punks en el suelo."Querido, lo siento. Vine tan rápido como pude, pero me temo que mi arma me detuvo", explicó Sonia.

"Está bien Sonia-senpai, pero ¿no crees que una bazuca es un poco extrema?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Para nada. Si la vida está en peligro, entonces yo como princesa y como tu futura novia debo ..." comenzó Sonia.

Ahora que el estado de ánimo había cambiado, Saionji tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo todo."Todos vinieron a ayudarme.Mahiru-nee destruyó su cámara para salvarme.Cerdo, no, Mikan-nee vino después de cómo la he tratado.Naegi-onii se lastimó por mi culpa"pensó Saionji.Estaba a salvo, pero nunca se sintió peor.Había maltratado a estas personas y todavía venían a ayudarla.Había sido despectiva, malcriada y mezquina, pero sus amigos vinieron porque Naegi les había dicho que necesitaba ayuda.Saionji se sintió disgustada con su comportamiento.Ella quería decir algo, pero la policía apareció para llevarse a los punks y tanto Saionji como Naegi fueron escoltados al hospital para ser atendidos por lesiones y en el caso de Saionji, para verificar cualquier signo de agresión sexual.

* * *

**_Más tarde aquella noche_**

Todos habían regresado al dormitorio a salvo.Saionji todavía estaba un poco conmocionada por los eventos de la noche, pero físicamente estaba bien.Naegi había sido tratada, pero Tsumiki lo había obligado a descansar y recuperarse y le dijo que le daría un medicamento a Kimura por la mañana.En este momento, Koizumi, Tsumiki y Saionji, que desde entonces se habían cambiado a un nuevo kimono, estaban en el área común del dormitorio.

Koizumi notó que Saionji había estado callada desde que había regresado al dormitorio, pero parecía que quería decir algo.

"Hiyoko-chan, ¿estás bien?"Koizumi preguntó.

Saionji se echó a llorar y gritó: "¡LO SIENTO! ¡Lo siento, era malo! ¡S-siento que tuvieras que romper tu cámara, Mahiru-nee! ¡Siento mucho cómo te he tratado, Mikan-nee! II * hic * * sollozo *! "Dos pares de brazos rodearon a Saionji, tranquilizándola, Koizumi y Tsumiki solo sostuvieron a su amiga hasta que se calmó.

Después de un tiempo, Saionji se calmó.Una vez que lo hizo, recordó que había algo sobre los eventos de la noche que no entendía."¿Cómo me encontró Naegi-onii?"

"Estaba comprando agar-agar para anmitsu", dijo Koizumi.Explicó que Naegi había prometido arreglar las cosas entre las chicas y su plan de postres."Prometió arreglar las cosas entre Hiyoko-chan y yo, y lo hizo.Es realmente valiente por tratar de proteger a Hiyoko-chan"pensó Koizumi con cariño.Koizumi recordó que su madre una vez le preguntó si Naegi era su novio.Si bien Koizumi se había avergonzado por la pregunta en ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que no le importaría tener a Naegi como su novio.

Tsumiki estuvo callado durante toda la explicación de Koizumi, pero no pudo evitar recordar algo que Naegi había dicho."Mi Amado dijo que las cosas serían mejores de lo que eran antes.Él estaba en lo correcto.Saionji-san nunca se ha disculpado antes.Mi vida es mucho mejor con Mi Amado"pensó Tsumiki.

Saionji fue tocada por lo que escuchó."El estaba allí para mí.Estaba haciendo todo este trabajo por mí" pensó mientras su rostro se ponía rojo pensando en todo lo que Naegi había hecho y había planeado hacer por ella.Una vez que había procesado todo eso, dijo: "Naegi-onii es realmente increíble".

"Ciertamente es muy confiable", dijo Koizumi.

"Es perfecto", agregó Tsumiki.

"Lo sabemos", dijo otra voz.Los tres se volvieron y vieron a los otros admiradores de Ikusaba y Naegi.

"¡Si ustedes tres también sienten algo por mi Querido, tengo una solución que creo que nos hará felices a todos!"Dijo Sonia.

La seria oferta de Sonia de ser la amante de Naegi era vergonzosa.Aunque la reacción de Tsumiki había sido peor.La enfermera había arrojado un bisturí a su compañera de clase.Afortunadamente, Ikusaba había atrapado el implemento. Al parecer Tsumiki quería ser solo la única para Naegi, igual que las otras, por lo que se declararon rivales en el amor de Naegi, aunque eso si, aun eran amigas.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Naegi_**

Naegi estaba descansando, y decidio visitar a Histeria por lo que paso en el callejón. Fue a su paisaje mental, y ah estaba Histeria hablando con sus maestros, por lo que decidio preguntar." Histeria ¿que me paso? ¿Por qué de repende me dolio la cabeza?"

"Eso se debe a que al usar el modo histeria, estabas por subir al nivel 3, pero aun no estas listo, por lo que tu dolor de cabeza te impidio pelear." dijo Histeria

" Vimos como peleaste, estas mejorando, en algunos par de semanas mas podrias ya entrenar con tu tercer maestro" dijo Ikki

"Por ahora dedícate a descansar, ya que mañana vamos a comenzae fuerte, solo hoy te estamos dejando descansar" dijo Oga

"Esta bien, entonces mañana estare listo para el entrenamiento" dijo Naegi, con eso se despidió de sus maestros y de Histeria. Luego se fue a refrescar, y vio que su entrenamiento co sus maestros estaba dando frutos, su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, no tanto como los entrenadores del gimnasio, pero se odia ver que tenia buen físico. Despues de terminar de refrescarse, se fue a dormir ya que mañana iba a ser un duro dia.


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Edificio antiguo de Hope's Peak Academy_**

**_Quinto día de clases: sábado después de clase_**

Naegi finalmente había encontrado tiempo para explorar el campus de la manera que quería.Si bien él había apreciado la gira que Mioda le había dado, ella había pasado por alto muchas cosas.Tengo una idea básica de qué habitación está en qué piso, pero a excepción de la Sala de Música, no la ubicación exacta,se dijo mientras hurgaba en el tercer piso.La primera habitación a la que llegó parecía ser una sala de recreación completa con una mesa de billar, un tablero de dardos y las obras.Cuando Naegi se tomó el tiempo de examinar cuidadosamente la habitación, una voz llamó su atención.

"Saludos. Me doy cuenta de que somos compañeros de clase, pero no creo que nos hayan presentado adecuadamente. Soy Celestia Ludenberg. Pero preferiría que me llamaras Celes", dijo la voz femenina.Naegi se volvió y de hecho fue Celestia Ludenberg.

"Oh, sí, soy Naegi Makoto. No estaba tratando de ser grosera ni nada, simplemente no estaba segura de si tú o alguna de las otras chicas se sentían lo suficientemente cómodas conmigo como para presentarme correctamente. Lo siento, Celes-san ", dijo Naegi mientras saludaba y se disculpaba.

"Hmmm, está bien. Parece que te has encontrado en una situación bastante inusual", dijo Celes con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensiva", dijo Naegi agradecida.Naegi luego preguntó: "Celes-san, si puedo imponer tu amabilidad una vez más, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. "Tú 'eres japonés' ¿verdad?"Naegi se sintió extraño al hablar de esta manera, pero dado cómo actuaba Celes, pensó que el habla y la etiqueta adecuada era la mejor manera de mantenerse del lado bueno mientras la conocía.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?"Celes preguntó.

"Si no te importa ... ¿podrías decirme tu nombre real?"Preguntó Naegi.

Sin perder el ritmo, Celes respondió: "Je, je. No sé de qué estás hablando. Celestia Ludenberg 'es' mi nombre real. Pero como mencioné, preferiría que me llamaras Celes".

"Ella es educada, pero bastante contundente al mismo tiempo.No creo que quiera decir nada más al respecto"pensó Naegi.Luego decidió repasar lo que pudo averiguar sobre Celes antes de llegar a Hope's Peak,"Supongo que los rumores en ese hilo eran correctos sobre ella.La autodenominada "Celestia Ludenberg", es la mejor jugadora que nunca ha perdido una apuesta.Aparte de su evidente amor por la ropa gótica de Lolita, todo sobre ella está envuelto en un velo de mentiras.Dicen que ella entró y ganó un torneo clandestino de juegos de azar, obteniendo el título de "Reina de las mentirosas".Ella limpió totalmente a los otros jugadores, tomando sus ahorros de la vida y riéndose mientras lo hacía."

"Espero conocerte mejor. Heh-heh-heh", se rió Celes mientras salía de la sala de grabación.

"Espero que podamos ser amigos, Celes-san", Naegi la llamó.Naegi no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso, pero no pudo evitar pensar:"Esa sonrisa es más que engañosa.Afortunadamente, preguntar sobre su nombre real no pareció ofenderla, y parece interesada en volver a hablar.Eso está bien, ¿verdad?Sin embargo, la respuesta a esa pregunta tendría que esperar hasta más tarde, todavía tenía este piso y otros dos para familiarizarse.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Octava semana de clases-martes_**

Naegi estaba exhausto y comprensiblemente.Un francotirador había intentado asesinar a su senpai, Sonia Nevermind.Si Naegi no hubiera reaccionado, Sonia habría estado justo en el camino de la bala y ..."Preferiría no pensar en eso"pensó Naegi mientras sacudía la cabeza.Su amigo estaba a salvo, pero el francotirador todavía estaba en libertad.Mientras estaba sentado en el área común del dormitorio, no notó que Celes se le acercaba.

"Naegi-kun, debo decir que estoy impresionada", dijo, alertando a Naegi de su presencia.

Naegi la miró confundida antes de preguntar: "¿Impresionada con qué, Celes-san?"Que él sepa, no había hecho nada fuera de lo común.

"Hmmm, así que no entiendes. Déjame ver si puedo explicarlo. Primero, sin embargo, me gustaría compartir algo contigo", dijo Celes, divertido por la confusión de Naegi.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es?"Preguntó Naegi, aún confundida.

"Mi estrategia de juego perfecta", respondió Celes simplemente.

"¿¡Realmente hay tal cosa!?"Naegi preguntó, conmoción evidente en su voz.¿Cómo podría haber una estrategia perfecta para los juegos de azar?

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Estás listo?"Celes preguntó.Cuando Naegi asintió, dijo: "Por favor, preste atención. Sea cual sea el juego, debe tener en mente la estrategia. Esto le permitirá aumentar sus probabilidades de ganar".

Naegi asintió, eso tenía sentido, pero no sonó perfecto.Tal vez Celes solo estaba bromeando con él, pero incluso si ese fuera el caso, estaba feliz de tener una distracción de lo que había sucedido más temprano en el día.

"Sin embargo, la parte emocionante del juego es que hay poder que puede abrumar cualquier estrategia", continuó Celes, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Naegi estaba nuevamente confundido por las palabras de su compañero de clase."¿Ahí está?"preguntó, esperando que ella aclarara.

Celes asintió y comenzó diciendo: "Ese poder es", hizo una pausa para obtener un efecto dramático antes de decir "suerte".

"¿Suerte?"Preguntó Naegi.Tenía que haber más que eso, y Naegi sabía que debería haber sospechado esto desde el principio, Celes le estaba tomando el pelo.

Con una expresión seria en su rostro, Celes asintió y explicó."Solo hay dos tipos de suerte: buena y mala. No hay intermedios. Y esa suerte está incorporada en cada ser humano en el momento de la concepción. Como un programa de computadora. Algunos lo llaman destino. La conclusión es que la suerte es vida. ¿Ves lo que digo? "

"¿Quieres decir ... esa es tu 'estrategia perfecta'?"Preguntó Naegi.Todo lo que se acumula para algo tan decepcionante, Naegi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

"Correcto. Verás. Estaba programado para tener buena suerte cuando se trata de juegos de azar. Es por eso que nunca he perdido", le dijo Celes.Su tono era uniforme, pero Naegi sospechaba que Celes se jactaba.

"Entonces, ¿eso es todo?"Se preguntó Naegi, sabiendo que en realidad no podía responder.Habría pasado la cosa de quién como una broma a su costa si no hubiera sido por las siguientes palabras que dijo Celes.

"¿Eres el último estudiante afortunado, no es cierto? ¿Acaso esto excede mi propia suerte? Un día, espero poner eso a prueba", le dijo Celes.Su voz nunca cambió, pero Naegi conoció un desafío cuando escuchó uno.

"Diría que mi vida ha sido más mala suerte que buena últimamente. El juego probablemente no sea una buena idea para mí, Celes-san", dijo Naegi.

"Me pregunto, ¿la princesa Sonia diría lo mismo?"Reflexionó Celes."La suerte que salvó una vida hoy, debo saber más al respecto"pensó.

"Hmmm. Bueno, que tengas un buen día", dijo Celes antes de que desapareciera en silencio.

"¿Estaba Celes-san tratando de ayudar?Supongo que no oculté que estaba preocupado.Tal vez Celes-san es realmente una persona muy amable cuando no está jugando"pensó Naegi.

* * *

**_Minato Inn_**

**_Undécima semana de clases-martes_**

Naegi tuvo que admitir que la idea de Sonia era brillante.Después de los eventos en la Embajada de Novoselic, él realmente necesitaba un descanso y estaba seguro de que ella (así como Souda y Tanaka) también lo necesitaban.También se alegró de que los hermanos y hermanas menores de Owari pudieran venir.Si bien la mayoría diría que cuidar a tantos niños era estresante, y para Naegi, era algo relajante tenerlos cerca también.

"¡Mako-nii! ¡Vamos!"Owari Ataru exigió mientras tiraba de la manga de Naegi con sorprendente fuerza para un niño de seis años.

Bueno, generalmente era relajante.Naegi estaba con los tres niños más pequeños de Owari: Mari, Ataru y Suguru.Los cuatro se dirigían a la sala de juegos de la posada, los tres niños estaban entusiasmados de jugar con su Mako-nii.Cuando llegaron, fueron invitados a ver mesas de ping pong, una máquina de pinball, cualquier juego de mesa imaginable, y ...

"¿Celes-san?"Preguntó Naegi, encontrando a su compañera de clase sola.

"Ah, hola Naegi-kun. Hola niños", saludó Celes, con su misteriosa sonrisa habitual en su rostro.

"Hola Celes-nee-sama", dijeron los niños mientras se inclinaban.

"Hmmm, adorable. ¿'Mako-nii' te ha estado enseñando modales?"Preguntó Celes, divertido por lo educados que eran los hermanos más pequeños de su senpai salvaje.

"Hai", respondieron.A decir verdad, Celes los puso un poco nerviosos.Naegi les había asegurado que Celes era una persona amable y le creían, pero a ella le gustaba burlarse de ellos, y no podían decir si le gustaban mucho.

Celes, habiendo decidido ser fácil con los niños, dirigió su atención a su compañero de clase y le preguntó: "Naegi-kun ... ¿te gusta el mahjong?"

"Umm ... en realidad nunca he jugado", admitió Naegi.

"¿Es así? Una lástima. Esperaba que pudiéramos jugar juntos", dijo Celes.Su voz era tan tranquila como siempre, pero Naegi pensó que había captado alguna decepción.

"¿Eres bueno en eso?"Preguntó Naegi.

"¿Bien? No, no soy simplemente bueno. Una vez jugué un juego de ruleta rusa mahjong y gané", le dijo Celes.

"Ruleta rusa...?"Naegi preguntó, aunque esperaba que Celes no entrara en demasiados detalles.A juzgar por las miradas confusas en los rostros de los niños, probablemente tendría que explicarles la ruleta rusa.Esperaba que el resto de la historia de Celes fuera apropiada para los niños.

"Fue un concurso realmente feroz, organizado por un multimillonario medio loco en el sótano de su mansión", comenzó Celes."Mis oponentes eran un anciano feroz y un niño de cabello plateado que se decía que tenía la suerte del diablo. Jugamos con un conjunto de reglas modificado. Recuerdo bien las baldosas de vidrio que usamos ..." se interrumpió.Naegi podía decir que estaba disfrutando el recuerdo.

"Celes-nee-sama, ¿ganaste?"Suguru preguntó.

Celes miró al niño de cinco años y dijo: "Los derroté a los dos a la vez. Nunca olvidaré las miradas enojadas y retorcidas en sus rostros. La multitud que había sido invitada a mirar se volvió desenfrenada. Nadie podía creer que lo hubiera hecho."Celes luego comenzó a reír un poco, "Hmmm. Ese es uno de mis recuerdos más cariñosos".

Justo antes de que Naegi pudiera responder, Celes comenzó a irse diciendo: "Tenía muchas ganas de probar mi suerte contra la suerte que convirtió a Naegi-kun en un héroe, pero supongo que hay otras maneras. Buenos días niños. Naegi-kun"."Lo veré algún día, pero antes de eso ... tal vez debería reevaluar a Naegi-kun.Parece comprender la devoción y el sacrificio personal, tal vez sería un buen caballero"pensó Celes.

Una vez que Celes se fue, Mari, de siete años, se volvió hacia Naegi y le dijo: "Mako-nii, no creo que debas jugar mahjong con Celes-nee-sama".

"Honestamente Mari-chan, yo tampoco", dijo Naegi mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"¿Qué es 'Ruu ruso, rollo ruso ...?"Ataru comenzó a preguntar, encontrando la pronunciación de "ruleta" difícil.

Naegi no estaba seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que Celes contó esa historia solo para ponerlo en esta posición."No puedo decir si es mi amiga o si solo soy una fuente barata de entretenimiento"pensó Naegi mientras hacía todo lo posible para explicar la ruleta rusa a los niños de una manera apropiada.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cafetería_**

**_Duodécima semana de clases_**

"Celestia Ludenberg. Celestia ... Ludenberg ..." A la mayoría de la gente le habría parecido extraño que Celes estuviera en medio de la cafetería diciendo su propio nombre, e incluso Celes admitiría que sí.Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, Celes sintió la necesidad de recordarse a sí misma que ellaeraCelestia Ludenberg y no Yasu- "No, yo soy Celestia Ludenberg.Ningún otro nombre es lo suficientemente bueno"Celes se regañó mentalmente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó una voz preocupada.Mientras Celes se había perdido en su propia cabeza, Naegi había venido a verla.

Mientras se recuperaba, Celes explicó: "No importa cuántas veces lo escuche, nunca me canso de escuchar mi propio nombre. ¿No es tan espléndidamente encantador?"

"Es hermoso, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad ... ¿por quéesenombre?"Preguntó Naegi.

Celes miró a Naegi por unos segundos antes de hacer una pregunta, "¿Por qué?"

Naegi explicó: "Quiero decir, ¿es de algo? ¿Por qué lo elegiste?"

"No loelegí. Mi madre y mi padre me dieron mi nombre", dijo Celes con más fuerza.

"¿Así que ese es tu nombre real?"Preguntó Naegi.Sabía que sería poco probable que pudiera tropezar con alguien llamada "Reina de las mentirosas", pero preguntó de todos modos.Estaba desgarrado.Naegi quería respetar la privacidad de su compañero de clase, pero creía que no podría entenderla si no sabía la verdad.

"Es, de hecho, mi nombre real. No se equivoquen al respecto", dijo Celes, con total naturalidad.

Decidiendo cambiar de táctica, Naegi luego preguntó: "Está bien, ¿entonces tus padres te dieron ese nombre?"

Celes asintió y dijo: "Eso es correcto. Mi padre es nobleza francesa y mi madre es parte de una familia alemana de músicos".

"No hay forma de que eso sea cierto"pensó Naegi.Naegi tuvo la sensación de que no iba a sacar nada útil de esta conversación, pero decidió continuar de todos modos."Muy bien, ¿naciste en Francia o Alemania?"

Celes decidió lanzarle a Naegi una bola curva y responder sinceramente: "Tochigi. Nací en la capital de Tochigi, que es conocida por su deliciosa gyoza".Celes había descubierto que agregar solo unos pocos fragmentos de verdad hacía que sus mentiras fueran más creíbles.

"Utsunomiya", dijo Naegi.

"Eso es correcto. Has demostrado que eres aproximadamente tan inteligente como un estudiante de primaria", respondió Celes.

"Supongo que me lo merezco por curiosear"pensó Naegi.

"Te sorprenderá saber que adoro absolutamente la gyoza. Me encanta su hedor, su vulgaridad básica", le dijo Celes.Eso también era cierto.En realidad, tenía hambre de gyoza en este momento, pero no había encontrado un lugar que cumpliera con sus estándares.Para restaurantes o para gyoza.Y aunque ella no tenía dudas sobre las habilidades de Hanamura en la cocina, preguntarle estaba fuera de discusión.Era Hanamura Teruteru, eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirse.

"Si te gusta la gyoza, conozco un lugar", dijo Naegi.

"¿Oh?"Celes preguntó.Dudaba que el lugar fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero al menos escucharía a Naegi.

"Sí, Asahina-san y yo teníamos cupones para este lugar llamado 'Ramen picante'.Si no quieres ramen, puedo conseguir un poco de gyoza ", sugirió Naegi.

Era una oferta dulce, como Celes esperaría de Naegi y parecía entender que Celestia Ludenberg no iba a las tiendas de ramen.Otra chica, una con un nombre simple e indecible, sí, pero no Celestia.Aun así, supuso que Naegi no pensaría menos en ella si se permitía los placeres de la llanura."Lo pensaré. Quizás te acepte esa oferta algún día", dijo Celes.

Naegi sonrió.Esta conversación no lo acercó tanto a la verdad como le gustaría, pero se había acercado a Celes.Celes también estaba feliz.Aunque él no era un mayordomo de vampiros, tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba de la compañía de Naegi."Él tiene cierto encanto"pensó Celes mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimoquinta semana de clases-domingo_**

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que Naegi había usado su "arma secreta" en Saionji y aunque la mayoría había decidido darle más tiempo a la situación, Naegi no era uno de ellos.Probablemente se habría sentido un poco mejor si Saionji no estuviera evitando a Koizumi, pero debido a eso Naegi sintió que había hecho un daño importante a su amistad.

"Creo que hice lo correcto, pero nunca quise que esto sucediera"pensó Naegi.Solo había esperado que Saionji se enojara con él, no con todo el dormitorio.Desafortunadamente, ahora sabía que no era el único que estaba harto de Saionji. Su optimismo era su única cualidad redentora si le preguntabas.El único lado positivo que pudo ver por esto fue que no se puso peor que la detención por lo que sucedió en la cena hace dos noches.Naegi pronto tuvo una distracción en la forma de su compañero de clase.

"Hola, Naegi-kun. Debo decir que estoy bastante preocupado", dijo Celes llamando la atención de Naegi.

"Ayudaré si puedo Celes-san. ¿Cuál parece ser el problema?"Preguntó Naegi.

"Me gustaría que me enseñaras algo", dijo Celes simplemente.

"¿Qué?"Naegi preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, una clara señal de confusión.

"Quiero que me enseñes a jugar shogi", le dijo Celes.

Naegi odiaba no poder ayudar, pero no le mentiría a su compañero de clase."Oh, eh ... Lo siento, tampoco sé cómo jugar".

"Ya veo ... Realmente eres inútil, ¿verdad?"Celes preguntó.Naegi no escuchó ninguna molestia en su voz.Por el contrario, la voz de Celes tenía un tono burlón.

"Está bien, ay ... Pero me sorprende que no sepas jugar. ¿Es porque no hay un circuito de juego shogi?"Naegi preguntó, tratando de no ofenderse por ser llamado "inútil".

"Oh, ciertamente lo hay", Celes lo corrigió rápidamente.

"¿Lo hay realmente?"Preguntó Naegi.No podía ver cómo podía funcionar eso."Los torneos de Shogi no son exactamente cortos.¿Apuestas a los jugadores? ¿antes de cada movimiento?"Naegi continuó haciéndose preguntas antes de decidir que tal vez era demasiado confuso para pensar.

"Todo está bajo tierra. Es bastante sombrío, considerando todo. He intentado con mis propias manos, naturalmente", dijo Celes.

"Espera, ¿aunque no sabes jugar?"Preguntó Naegi.Alto riesgo, alta recompensa era una cosa, pero Naegi no pudo evitar pensar que entrar en un torneo basado en un juego que nunca había jugado era arriesgado incluso para el mejor jugador del mundo.

"Es por eso que deseo aprender ahora", explicó Celes.Sus siguientes comentarios se dirigieron más a sí misma que a Naegi: "Puse mis piezas en el tablero sin siquiera pensar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?"

Naegi fue incapaz de comprender el proceso de pensamiento de Celes y, para ser claro, entendió, preguntó: "¿Y todavía trataste de ganar un torneo clandestino de shogi?"

"¿Probar? Oh, no. Gané", dijo Celes como si eso fuera obvio.

"¿¡Ganaste!?"Naegi preguntó en estado de shock.

"Realmente no entendí, pero aparentemente mi oponente final era infamemente poderosa. Ella era ... bastante extraña. Era una mujer voluptuosa vestida como una exótica criada francesa", le dijo Celes.

Naegi decidió no señalar la preferencia de Celes por la ropa de estilo gótico Lolita y en su lugar preguntó: "Pero ... ¿cómo ganaste?"

"¿Suerte de principiante, tal vez?"Se preguntó Celes en voz alta.Naegi no pudo evitar pensar que solo estaba tratando de ser misteriosa.

"No creo que la suerte de principiante funcione en shogi", dijo Naegi simplemente.

"Hmmm. ¿Es así?"Celes cuestionó con una sonrisa.

"Sip.Cuanto más aprendo sobre Celeste, menos la entiendo"pensó Naegi.Cuando Naegi intentó entender lo que Celes le había dicho, se dio cuenta de algo."No he estado estresado por Saionji-senpai desde que Celes-san vino a hablar conmigo.¿Acaso ella…?"."Celes-san ... Gracias", dijo Naegi.

"¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo? Simplemente vine a pedirte que me enseñes a jugar shogi y ahora sé tanto como antes", dijo Celes mientras se giraba para irse.

Naegi no pudo evitar pensar que había visto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando se fue.Intencional o no, Celes lo había ayudado.Puede que ahora no la entienda, pero creía que algún día lo haría.

* * *

**_Centro cerca del pico de la esperanza_**

**_Decimosexta semana de clases-lunes_**

Fue gracias a las medicinas de Kimura que Naegi pudo asistir a clases el lunes.O más bien, pudo hacerlo sin que nadie que no estaba en el callejón la noche anterior hiciera preguntas.Realmente no le importaban demasiado las lesiones, sino que explicaba cómo las había sufrido, lo que implicaría contarle a la gente lo que Saionji había sufrido la noche anterior.Saionji no le había prohibido a nadie discutirlo, pero Naegi pensó que ella debía contar la historia, no él.Afortunadamente, esa historia aún no había llegado a nadie más que a él y a los otros ocupantes del dormitorio de las niñas.

Estaba preparado para un día normal después de la noche anterior, por lo que le sorprendió que uno de sus compañeros de clase, Hagakure Yasuhiro, hubiera dicho que necesitaba ayuda con algo y le rogó a Naegi que lo siguiera.Naegi, siendo Naegi, había estado de acuerdo sin pensar mucho en el asunto.Si bien Naegi todavía recordaba la advertencia de Ikusaba sobre Enoshima, Naegi no creía que nadie en la escuela, compañero de clase, senpai o maestro lo pusiera en riesgo voluntariamente.Entonces, fue una gran sorpresa para Naegi cuando Hagakure lo llevó a un callejón cerca del campus donde alguien que Naegi solo podía describir como una versión femenina de Kuzuryuu y cuatro hombres que, si a uno de ellos le faltaba el dedo meñique, parecía ser Yakuza.

"Hagakure-kun, ¿qué está pasando?"Naegi preguntó ahora deseando haber rechazado la solicitud.

"No te preocupes, Naegi-chi, lo tengo todo bajo control", susurró Hagakure.Esto hizo poco para tranquilizar a Naegi, especialmente porque Hagakure parecía estar sudando incontrolablemente.

La chica vio eso y debió haber asumido que Hagakure iba a intentar algo porque pronto dijo: "Está bien, maldito fraude, he sido más que paciente contigo. Ni siquiera contaré esos tres años que pasaste escondiéndote como un enorme coño contra ti. ¡Pero quiero mi dinero y lo quiero ahora! "

Hagakure palideció y comenzó a tartamudear, "III dd-no ex-exactamente hh-tenlo. P-pero m-mi amigo aquí d-debería ser más que suficiente para cubrirlo. Y-yo puedo asegúrarte de que sus órganos valen lo suficiente para cubrirlo".

"¡¿QUÉ?!"Naegi gritó.Cuando Hagakure dijo que necesitaba ayuda, esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

La niña suspiró y dijo: "Supongo que es culpa mía. Los niños pequeños como tú no pueden actuar como hombres de verdad. Pero nunca pensé que venderías a alguien más por tu error".

"¡P-pero y-yo no la cagué! ¡T-te metiste en el Pico de Hope!"Hagakure se defendió.

"En el curso de reserva!"la chica se enfureció."Es por eso que su uniforme parece familiar"pensó Naegi.Naegi sabía sobre el curso de reserva, y no le gustó.El hecho de que esos estudiantes no tuvieran un talento que se considerara el nivel "Ultimate" no significaba que no tuvieran talento, nadie tenía derecho a decidir eso, ni siquiera la Academia Hope's Peak. Naegi no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por esta chica y sus compañeros.

"E-es verdad que no eres un 'Ultimate' pero aún estás en Hope's Peak", dijo Hagakure.Naegi no tenía idea de por qué había dicho eso.Quizás Hagakure estaba preocupado por su reputación en el peor momento posible, pero Naegi sabía que esto solo serviría para empeorar la situación.

La niña no gritó, sino que dio una orden con voz tranquila.A pesar de cómo sonaba, su ira se escuchó fuerte y clara: "Mata a este hijo de puta".

"¡E-espera! Por favor", rogó Naegi.Hagakure no era su persona favorita en este momento, pero Naegi no vio la necesidad de que muriera."Tiene dinero. Hagakure-kun, ¿le pagarás? Me contaste sobre el dinero que has ahorrado".

"De ninguna manera. ¡Eso es para mi jubilación y mis OOParts!"Hagakure gritó.

"Ya tuve suficiente. Chico, vete, o haré que mis hijos los maten a ambos", advirtió la niña.

"No puedo dejarte matar a Hagakure-kun", declaró Naegi.No quiero usar el modo histeria con mis compañeros, pero asi puedo proteger a Hagakure"agregó una parte más oscura de la mente de Naegi.

"¡Acábenlos!"la niña gritó.

Cuando los hombres cargaron hacia adelante, un desenfoque se disparó hacia adelante y eliminó a los cuatro hombres en muy poco tiempo.Una vez que el último tocó el suelo, el desenfoque se detuvo y se reveló Ikusaba Mukuro.

"¡Ikusaba-san!"Naegi gritó de alegría.Se sintió mal porque ella tuvo que salvarlo dos veces en la misma cantidad de días, pero no iba a quejarse ahora además asi era mejor para que no tenga que mostrar sus poderes demoniacos.

"Naegi-kun, tenemos que hablar sobre lo confiado que eres. Esta experiencia debería ser suficiente para demostrarte que algunos están demasiado dispuestos a aprovechar eso", dijo Ikusaba, sin siquiera reconocer a Hagakure que parecía que la Navidad había llegó temprano y obtuvo todo lo que había pedido.

Ikusaba se volvió hacia la chica y le dijo: "Naegi Makoto no está involucrado en ningún asunto que tengas con Hagakure Yasuhiro. Te agradecería que lo dejaras fuera".

"Se involucró cuando defendió ese saco de mierda mentiroso", respondió la niña.

Ikusaba suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Por supuesto que lo hizo. Estoy seguro de que hay una solución más pacífica".

"Ya pasamos ese punto. Será mejor que ese imbécil tenga lo que me debe para fin de año o está muerto", dijo la niña mientras se alejaba.No tenía ninguna posibilidad contra alguien que pudiera hacerle eso a sus sirvientes en tan poco tiempo.

"Ikusaba-chi, gracias por el sal-", Hagakure nunca llegó a terminar cuando Ikusaba le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo encogerse de dolor.

"¿Ikusaba-san?"Preguntó Naegi, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer su amigo.

"Escuché todo. Por mucho que me gustaría dejarlo aquí para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones, deberíamos llevarlo de regreso a la escuela. Estoy seguro de que el Director encontrará esto interesante", dijo Ikusaba mientras golpeaba a Hagakure fuera y comenzó a arrastrarlo.Naegi sabía que ella podría haberlo llevado, creía que Ikusaba solo quería que Hagakure sintiera dolor cuando despertara.No es que Naegi lo dijera en voz alta, pero no pudo evitar disfrutar cada vez que la cabeza de Hagakure golpeaba contra una losa de hormigón desigual.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto_**

Mientras Naegi estaba teniendo otro roce con la muerte, Celes estaba en la Sala de Recreación del Edificio Viejo.Ella no tenía oponente;ella simplemente había llegado a pensar mientras jugaba Solitario.Un juego simple, pero siempre la ayudó a pensar.¿El tema de hoy?Naegi Makoto.

"Él hace casi todo.Él es amable.Ciertamente es valiente.Sí, creo que es material de ser caballero"pensó Celes.Esta no fue una decisión que tomó a la ligera, pero ciertamente fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.Supuso que Naegi también era responsable de eso.

Celestia Ludenberg era una joven que vivía en un mundo de mentiras y, como tal, la confianza no era algo más fácil.Ella no estaba por encima de usar personas y esperaba que, si aparecía alguien con habilidades superiores a ella, haría lo mismo.Había esperado sentirse así durante todo su tiempo en Hope's Peak, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podría haber desarrollado algo de afecto por las personas que pensó que algún día necesitaría usar.Supuso que debería haberlo visto venir, esta era una escuela llena de personas que eran lo mejor de lo mejor.Celes podía usar a las personas que menospreciaba, pero mientras que los otros estudiantes eran jugadores inferiores, lo compensaban de otras maneras y se vio obligada a verlos como sus iguales.

Luego estaba Naegi.No tenía habilidades especiales para hablar, nada que se acercara al nivel "Ultimate" de todos modos, pero tenía algo.Celes no sabía qué era ese algo, pero la obligó a reevaluar al compañero de clase que originalmente había calificado como simple y corriente.Aún más impactante, no lo rechazó, casi pareció abrazarlo.Eso no quiere decir que Celes creía que Naegi estaba contento con ser mediocre, el hecho de que se esforzó tanto como lo hizo en todo lo que hizo fue prueba de que creía que su arduo trabajo sería recompensado, pero tampoco tenía miedo de admitir cuando estaba fuera de su profundidad.Era ordinario, pero capaz de lo extraordinario y Celes estaba más intrigado por eso que su suerte.

Otra cosa a su favor era su disposición a salvar a otros.Después de lo que había sucedido con Sonia, Owari, Asahina y Saionji, Celes ocasionalmente se preguntaba si necesitaría ser salvada por un caballero con una sudadera verde.Su rostro se calentó ante el pensamiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de laToccata y la fuga de Bach en re menor.Estaba sonando el teléfono de su quemador, alguien tenía noticias de un torneo clandestino de apuestas.Decidiendo que valdría la pena escuchar a quien estaba llamando, Celes respondió: "¿Hola?"

"¿Es Celestia Ludenberg?"preguntó una voz masculina.

"Lo es. ¿Quién es?"Celes preguntó.

"¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! Hermana, no eres una persona fácil de contactar, lo sabes. De todos modos, mi nombre no es tan importante, soy una especie de vagabundo, y hermana, tengo la oportunidad de toda una vida para ti ", dijo el hombre.

"Drifter, entonces. ¿Qué podrías tener para ofrecerme?"Celes preguntó listo para finalizar la llamada si no llegaba al punto.

"'¿Vagabundo?'De todos modos, las principales familias de Yakuza están celebrando un torneo de póker cerca de Hope's Peak Academy, y desde que su viejo amigo Drifter corre en algunos ... círculos inusuales, adivinen a quién se le pidió que trajera algunos de los grandes nombres del mundo del juego subterráneo? "Drifter preguntó.

"¿Por qué querría Yakuza algún extraño en un torneo que están celebrando?"Celes preguntó, escéptico de la historia del hombre.

"Hermana, ¿crees que los jugadores son los únicos que apuestan? Los jefes de las distintas familias están apostando por los jugadores. No solo dinero, sino territorio y partes de sus negocios. Por lo general, después de beberlo, por supuesto. Mucho menos sangriento". Supongo que limpiar sus trajes después de que cada desacuerdo sea demasiado caro. Y hermana, no quieres ver una habitación después de que Yakuza borracho termine con 'negocios' ", respondió Drifter.

"¿Por qué traer forasteros?"Celes preguntó.

"Para que su gente no pueda ser acusada de hacer trampa. Enviar a uno de los suyos solo es pedirles problemas a las otras familias. ¿Qué puede impedir que el clan Shikabane acuse a un jugador de Kuzuryuu de hacer trampa para su jefe? No importa si no es cierto, estas familias saben que no deben confiar el uno en el otro. No, mientras menos se involucre su propia gente, mejor en lo que a ellos concierne. Por supuesto, nada les impide invitar a quien quieran mientras la compra está cubierta, pero se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban algunos grandes apostadores para mantenerse justos. De todos modos, justos para ellos, no para los tontos que invitan personalmente ", dijo Drifter con una sonrisa.

"..." Parecía atractivo, pero Celes no estaba seguro de confiar en este hombre.

"Te digo qué, vas a Hope's Peak, o eso dice la gente. Bueno, también lo hacen los niños Kuzuryuu. Pregúntale a uno de ellos si no aceptas mi palabra. Llamaré mañana. Espero que te unas a nosotros. No será lo mismo sin la 'Reina de las mentirosas' ", dijo Drifter mientras colgaba.

Celes no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esto.Por un lado, sonaba como una buena oportunidad para acercarse a su sueño.Por otro lado, Drifter no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada en un contacto, y eso la hizo sospechar.Supuso que podía hacer lo que él le sugería y preguntarle a su senpai, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko al respecto.Con eso en mente, Celes decidió regresar al dormitorio por ahora.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Cafetería_**

**_Decimosexta semana de clases-martes_**

Naegi todavía estaba un poco nervioso por su terrible experiencia de ayer.¿Quién no sería?No todos los días un compañero de clase intenta venderte órganos sin tu consentimiento porque le debe dinero a uno de los clanes Yakuza más grandes de Japón.Sin embargo, Naegi estaba feliz de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, pero por alguna razón, una vez que Ikusaba les dijo a los demás lo que Hagakure había intentado hacer, Naegi tuvo la sensación de que Hagakure tenía más que temer que Yakuza.

"¡Oí, Naegi!"gritó una voz masculina.

Hablando de Yakuza, en la entrada de la cafetería estaba el Ultimate Yakuza, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.Naegi temía una conversación con Kuzuryuu, pero supuso que no podía evitarla.Entonces, él respondió: "Hola Kuzuryuu-senpai".

"Estás en una posición inusual en este momento, ¿lo sabes?"Preguntó Kuzuryuu.

Naegi tragó saliva y dijo: "Lo sé".

"¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar en ese callejón?"Preguntó Kuzuryuu.

"No, Senpai".

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que te puede pasar por tratar de proteger a ese adivino de fraude?"

"Sí, Senpai".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Hagakure-kun me mintió. Estaba dispuesto a venderme para no tener que pagar sus deudas con su propio dinero. Y, sinceramente, no sé si realmente aprendió algo de esto". Dicho eso, él es mi compañero de clase, no podía dejar que le pasara nada si pudiera evitarlo ".

"Un chico con bailes y honor. Puedo respetar eso. ¿Conoces el Código Yakuza?"Preguntó Kuzuryuu.

"En realidad no, no", admitió Naegi.

"El antiguo código de Yakuza enfatizaba el respeto por la gente común. En aquel entonces, una víctima de los Yakuza tenía que elegir convertirse en víctima. Por ejemplo, nadie obliga a alguien a comprar drogas de los Yakuza o gastar su dinero en uno de sus burdeles". o guaridas de juego. O digamos que mi hermana, que a pesar de que todos le decían que no gastara dinero en tonterías de adivinación, lo hizo de todos modos y se enojó porque las cosas no salieron como ella pensó que lo harían. Por otro lado, Yakuza ayudaría a aquellos a quienes no se les dio la opción de convertirse en víctimas. Como decir que alguien que robaron su casa, fueron asaltados, les mintieron y descubrieron que alguien estaba tratando de vender sus órganos ", Kuzuryuu puso mucho énfasis en eso ultima parte.

"No estoy seguro de seguirlo", dijo Naegi, con confusión evidente en su rostro.

"Tú y esa chica con las pecas están a salvo porque el problema de Natsumi es con tu compañero de clase. Esa deuda tendrá que pagarse en algún momento, pero ese no es tu problema. La familia lo discutió anoche y decidimos que no lo hiciste, forzarse en el negocio de Yakuza, fue arrastrado a él. Sin embargo, no empujes tu suerte ", explicó Kuzuryuu.

Naegi suspiró y dijo: "No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso, Kuzuryuu-senpai".

"Solo para que no haya resentimientos aquí", dijo Kuzuryuu mientras le entregaba a Naegi dos trozos de papel.Uno tenía una dirección, pero Naegi no tenía idea de cuál era el segundo.Al ver la confusión de Naegi, Kuzuryuu explicó: "Eso te llevará a un torneo de póker que los diferentes clanes de Yakuza organizarán este sábado. Pensé que un Ultimate Lucky Student podría beneficiarse de algo así. Cubre el buy-in. Planeamos comenzar a las 9:00 así que trata de no llegar tarde. Mucha suerte ".Con eso Kuzuryuu se alejó.

Naegi sabía que no podía rechazar esta oferta y ofender a Kuzuryuu, solo esperaba no humillarse ni a Kuzuryuu al perder de inmediato."¿Almacén C en los muelles?Estoy preocupado, pero si fuera un objetivo para Yakuza, dudo que pierdan el tiempo invitándome a un torneo de póker.Creo que estaré allí el sábado, será mejor que obtenga permiso de la escuela para salir" sedijo Naegi antes de ir a almorzar.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto_**

Mientras que Celes tenía toda la intención de hablar con Kuzuryuu durante el almuerzo, notó que tanto el Ultimate Yakuza como Naegi hablaban en la entrada de la cafetería.Si bien Celes nunca lo admitiría, incluso ella sabía que tenía un problema con las escuchas, pero para ser justos, ya que la psicología era tan parte del juego como la suerte o la habilidad, era útil.Conocer los secretos de los demás siempre ayudaba cuando necesitaba mantenerlos fuera de balance.

"Entonces, Drifter decía la verdad" sedio cuenta Celes mientras escuchaba. Le ahorró la molestia de encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con Kuzuryuu.No estaba muy segura de que este torneo fuera algo de lo que hablar en público y no quería poner en peligro lo que creía que sería una victoria fácil."Más importante aún, esto me da la oportunidad de probar mi suerte contra la de Naegi-kun" serecordó Celes.Naegi podría no haberla creído cuando ella se lo había dicho, pero Celes hablaba en serio sobre probar su suerte contra los estudiantes cuyo talento era la "suerte".

Justo cuando Naegi y Kuzuryuu habían terminado, y Celes decidió ir a almorzar, sonó el teléfono de su quemador.Celes sabía que Drifter había dicho que volvería a llamar hoy, pero parecía un poco temprano para eso.Aun así, ella había tomado su decisión, por lo que pensó que ahora era un buen momento para esta conversación.Con eso en mente, ella respondió."¿Vagabundo?"

"Ese soy yo. Ahora, cuando haces lo que hago, desarrollas un sexto sentido sobre muchas cosas. Peligro, oportunidad, cosas así y algo me dijo que estás listo para confirmar tu asistencia", explicó Drifter.

"Es una habilidad bastante aterradora, pero estarías en lo correcto. Estaré encantado de unirme este fin de semana", dijo Celes.

"Ahora estamos hablando. El buy-in es de ¥ 2,000,000. Los invitados por las Familias no necesitan esto, pero todos los que invito necesitan una contraseña, la tuya es 'Joker's Wild'.La ubicación es el Almacén C en los muelles. Las cosas comienzan a las 9:00 pm del sábado. ¿Sabes cómo llegar? "Drifter preguntó.

"Creo que sí, pero uno de mis compañeros de clase también asistirá, simplemente iré con él", dijo Celes al hombre.

"¿Acercándome a una de tus marcas? Puedo respetar eso. ¡Nos vemos allí, Hermana!"Con eso Drifter colgó.

Celes guardó su teléfono y procedió a almorzar.Aunque no lo mostró, estaba ansiosa por ver qué traería el sábado.

* * *

**_Muelles cerca de Hope's Peak Academy-Warehouse C_**

**_Decimosexta semana de clases-sábado_**

Era la tarde del torneo y tanto Naegi como Celes estaban en el lugar especificado.El almacén se había convertido para la noche: se habían colocado mesas de póquer en todo el almacén;la iluminación fue excelente;y curiosamente, había cámaras alrededor de cada una de las mesas.

"¿Cámaras de circuito cerrado?Supongo que hicieron eso por espacio.Eso explicaría por qué no he visto Kuzuryuu-senpai"pensó Naegi.Eso solo sirvió para poner a Naegi más nervioso.Esto era nuevo para él y el juego subterráneo no era exactamente lo que uno consideraría seguro.No estaba seguro de contra quién jugaría y, en el improbable caso de que lo hiciera bien, ¿quién podría decir que algunos de los jugadores no reaccionarían violentamente?

Al ver el nerviosismo de Naegi, Celes decidió hablar con él."Parece que el destino quiere que seamos amigos cercanos, Naegi-kun. Al ser invitado al mismo torneo, no puede ser otra cosa".

"Supongo", dijo Naegi con voz temblorosa.

La voz de Celes adoptó un tono dramático cuando dijo: "Permíteme compartir contigo algo. Te contaré sobre la crisis más grande que he enfrentado en mi vida de juego".

Naegi inclinó la cabeza confundido antes de preguntar: "¿El más grande? ¿Tuviste una crisis de juego?""Supongo que incluso el Ultimate Gambler tiene días libres"pensó Naegi.Su curiosidad despertó y preguntó: "¿Qué pasó ...?"

"Una organización oscura estaba organizando un torneo misterioso ... El juego en el que participé se llamaba King of Liars", comenzó Celes.

"¿Rey de los mentirosos?"Preguntó Naegi.

Celes asintió y continuó."Fue un juego bastante severo. Cuando entras, te despojan de todos tus bienes. Dinero, propiedad, todo. Debes usar tu sabiduría, astucia y suerte para luchar desafío tras desafío. Para el partido final tuve que enfrentarse con un extraño dúo. Se hacían llamar la mujer honesta y el genio mentiroso ".

"Vaya, suenan bastante aterradores", dijo Naegi.Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que esos títulos necesitaban trabajo.

Celes agitó la mano después del comentario de Naegi y dijo: "Oh, esa parte no es importante. Pero durante un descanso, fui descuidado y derramé un poco de té sobre mi ropa. Estaba aterrorizado de que la mancha nunca saliera. Eso fue muy difícil tiempo en mi vida ".

"¿Eh?"Ahora Naegi estaba confundida.

Una expresión completamente seria en su rostro, Celes terminó, "Me vi obligado a ganar más rápido de lo que quería, para poder correr a los limpiadores. Pude quitar la mancha, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca. Si hubiera esperado incluso una hora más, me habría obligado a tirar mi vestido favorito ".

"..." Naegi no tenía palabras.Ninguna, diría en voz alta al menos."¿Esa fue su "crisis"?¿La mayor crisis que enfrentó ...?Yo solo ... ni siquiera sé qué decir"pensó.

Celes notó que, aunque estaba confundido, Naegi ya no parecía nervioso.Eso fue bueno, Celes quería probar su suerte contra Naegi y si él se retiraba demasiado temprano debido a los nervios, ella no tendría esa oportunidad.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que una amigable voz masculina gritara: "¡Hola! ¡Ahí está mi estudiante favorito de secundaria!"

Naegi reconoció que la voz pertenecía al hombre que le habló de Spicy Ramen.Se veía exactamente como Naegi lo recordaba: la misma sudadera con capucha;la capucha estaba levantada;mismos ojos azules;y el mismo tono jovial."¡Hola! No estabas bromeando sobre el Ramen picante. Creo que ya no puedo comer en otra tienda de ramen. En realidad, tenía la intención de encontrarte y devolverte lo que el dueño le cobró a tu cuenta".

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo que comenzar a verificar las fechas de esos cupones", dijo el hombre.Un ruido metálico atrajo la atención de todos hacia el lado del hombre.Debajo del brazo del hombre había un pollo.

"Uhh ..." Naegi luchó por encontrar una manera de hacer su pregunta.

"Esta pequeña dama es mi amuleto de la buena suerte. El coronel se encuentra ... uh ..." comenzó el hombre al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de Naegi.

"Oh, Naegi Makoto", dijo Naegi mientras extendía su mano.

"Coronel, Naegi. Naegi, coronel. Esta noche, voy por Cayde. Como 'espada' pero con una 'C'", introdujo el ahora identificado Cayde.

"¿Debería estar preocupada? Me refiero a una gallina llamada 'Coronel' ..." comenzó Naegi.

"No, pensé que sería divertido", respondió Cayde.Mirando más allá de Naegi, Cayde finalmente notó a Celes y comenzó a presentarse, "¡Hola! Como le estaba diciendo a mi nuevo amigo aquí, mi nombre es ..."

"Cayde. Sí, lo escuché. Soy Celestia Ludenberg. Pero preferiría que me llamaras Celes", dijo Celes.

"Oh chico, qué bueno que te traje esta noche, ¿eh, coronel?"Cayde preguntó al reconocer el nombre de Celes.

En este momento, entraban más personas y sus anfitriones habían decidido comenzar las cosas."Muy bien Mavericks, ¿estás listo para escuchar lo que estás tocando esta noche?"preguntó un hombre retóricamente.Celes reconoció la voz y se alegró de poder finalmente ponerle cara.El hombre que Celes había llamado "Drifter" parecía un hombre grande con hombros anchos, pero ese podría haber sido el pesado abrigo que llevaba puesto.Era un hombre barbudo con cara de mal tiempo.Había una sonrisa en su rostro, por qué razón era una incógnita.Él continuó: "¡Omaha hold'em! ¡Prepárate! No te preocupes por las cámaras, nuestros amigos de Eito Studios estaban felices de prestárnoslas esta noche. Nuestros amables anfitriones estarán observando desde un lugar diferente,Supongo que creen que un grupo de familias Yakuza que están aquí en persona podría perturbar a algunos de ustedes.Ahora invité a algunos de ustedes, pero algunos de ustedes son invitados del clan Kuzuryuu, el clan Shikabane, la familia Kitaki, el grupo Seto o el grupo Edomae.¡Espero que ninguno de ustedes planee hacer trampa, jejeje!

Naegi no planeaba hacer trampa, pero la amenaza que implicaba el Drifter lo hizo tragar de todos modos.

Drifter continuó: "Ahora, muestre sus invitaciones o dígale sus contraseñas a uno de mis asociados y tenga listo su comprobante de dinero o cupón. Lo tendremos preparado en una mesa con sus chips. ¡Mucha suerte!"

Una vez que terminó, los jugadores hicieron lo que se les había dicho y fueron colocados en una de las diversas mesas dispuestas dentro del almacén.Naegi y Celes fueron colocados en diferentes mesas, para alivio de Naegi.No esperaba durar demasiado, pero sabía que Celes lo sacaría del torneo de inmediato.La última persona en ser colocada fue Cayde, quien parecía estar discutiendo los hábitos alimenticios del Coronel con el Drifter.

"Ella solo come muesli de semillas de sésamo y bebe agua de manantial con una ramita de perejil. No temas dejarla vagar un poco", dijo Cayde.

"Lo que tú digas Hermano. Si ella se interpone en el camino, podría tener que presentarle a otro Coronel con el que todos estamos familiarizados", respondió Drifter.

Naegi se alegró de haber estudiado los diferentes tipos de póker.Omaha Hold 'Em es un juego de póker de cartas comunitarias similar al Texas Hold' Em, donde cada jugador recibe cuatro cartas, en lugar de las dos como en Texas Hold'em, y debe hacer su mejor mano usando exactamente dos de ellas, más exactamente tres de las cinco cartas comunitarias.Las cinco cartas comunitarias se reparten boca arriba en tres etapas.Las etapas consisten en una serie de tres cartas, "el flop", luego una sola carta adicional, "el turno" o "cuarta calle", y una carta final, "el río" o "quinta calle".Los jugadores tienen opciones de apuestas para revisar, igualar, subir o retirarse.Las rondas de apuestas tienen lugar antes de que se reparta el flop y después de cada reparto posterior.

Era mucho para asimilar, pero no era lo más difícil que había hecho, y lo había llevado al último partido de la noche.Con él estaban Celes, no es que estuviera sorprendido por eso, Cayde, de quien estaba agradecido ya que Cayde era otra cara amigable.Finalmente, había una mujer allí.Ella realmente no se destacaba mucho, y si Naegi pensaba eso, ciertamente era cierto.Tenía el pelo corto y rubio, era de estatura media y estaba vestida con una camiseta lisa y jeans.Parecía lo suficientemente amigable, pero algo en ella parecía desagradable.Probablemente fue como se presentó.

"¡Hajimemashite! ¡Watashi no namae wa Yasuhiro Taeko desu! ¡Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"la mujer saludó de una manera muy entusiasta.

Naegi no pudo evitar notar que Celes se congeló al escuchar el nombre de la mujer.Cayde parecía un poco confundido por el entusiasmo de la mujer.Entonces Naegi se encargó de saludar al ahora identificado Yasuhiro Taeko.

"Hola, soy Naegi Makoto. Encantada de conocerte".No era que Naegi quisiera ser hostil, pero dado que este era un torneo patrocinado por Yakuza, no podía sentirse cómodo.

"Solo llámame Cayde", dijo Cayde simplemente.

"Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Celestia Ludenberg", dijo Celes casi robóticamente una vez que se había compuesto.Naegi lo encontró extraño.Nunca nada aturdió a Celes.

"Tal vez Celes-san y Yasuhiro-san tengan una historia"pensó Naegi.

"Lo siento, estoy tan emocionado por mi primer viaje a Japón", explicó Yasuhiro.

"Lo siento, Yasuhiro-san", Naegi notó que Celes se estremeció cuando escuchó ese nombre, "pero tu nombre es-".

"Mis padres eran japoneses, pero se mudaron a Estados Unidos por negocios. Eventualmente se convirtieron en ciudadanos naturalizados y me tuvieron", explicó Yasuhiro.

La mirada en el rostro de Cayde dijo que no creía ni una palabra de esa historia y Naegi no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.Su acento sugería que era estadounidense, pero Naegi creía que el nombre de esta mujer era "Yasuhiro Taeko" tanto como él creía que "Celestia Ludenberg" era el verdadero nombre de su compañera de clase.Incluso su explicación de su nombre sonaba como la que Celes había usado.Antes de que se pudieran hacer más preguntas, Drifter se acercó y comenzó el juego final de la noche.

Naegi no podía creer que esto fuera real.Él y Cayde aguantaban bastante bien, mucho mejor de lo que Naegi hubiera esperado al enfrentarse al Ultimate Gambler.La cosa era que la persona que tenía la mejor noche no era su compañera de clase Celestia Ludenberg, era la misteriosa mujer Yasuhiro Taeko, pero Naegi no creía que se debiera a ningún talento por parte de Yasuhiro.Naegi había notado que cada vez que Yasuhiro tenía una mano ganadora, ella compartía detalles sobre su vida.

Yasuhiro había afirmado que era ignorada y sin amigos por lo poco notable que era.

Celes había apostado una décima parte de las ganancias de su noche y perdió esa mano.

La próxima vez que Yasuhiro ganó la mano, ella había afirmado ser alguien que era tan simple que había estado aislada la mayor parte de su vida.

Celes apostó una cuarta parte de las ganancias de su noche esa vez y perdió una vez más.

Ahora estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

"A pesar de lo avergonzado que estoy de admitirlo, lo único que tuve en mi vida fue mi talento para el juego. Por supuesto, en los Estados Unidos, los niños tienen prohibido jugar en la escuela, así que realmente no me ayudó a hacer amigos. ", Compartió Yasuhiro.Al ver que era su turno de ante, ella dijo: "Levanto".

Naegi fue el siguiente."Yo doblo."Sintiendo sed, comenzó a levantarse y preguntó: "Voy a tomar algo de beber, ¿puedo traerle algo a alguien?"

"Sake por favor", dijo Yasuhiro.

"Tomaré whisky si lo tienen, pero cualquier cosa con alcohol funciona para mí", dijo o lo estaban esperando, él dijo: "Doblo".

Drifter tenía un matraz sobre él, por lo que Naegi no esperaba una respuesta de ellos.

Celes tampoco respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada en Yasuhiro.Naegi pensó que no podía equivocarse con el agua.

Como Naegi estaba obteniendo todo, estaba agradecido de que hubiera bandejas para bebidas.Sabía que había alguien que había estado sirviendo refrescos toda la noche, así que podría haber preguntado, pero habían salido y Naegi no sabía dónde estaban y no quería esperar.Dado que Drifter no lo había detenido, pensó que estaba bien servirse a sí mismo y a los demás de todos modos.Mientras hacía esto, podía escuchar a Celes decir: "Tus historias son imposibles".

Naegi vio a Yasuhiro sonreír antes de responder: "Te aseguro, Celes-san, que todo lo que te he dicho ha sucedido".

Celes gruñó y dijo: "Levanto", mientras empujaba la mitad de sus fichas en la pila en el centro de la mesa.Cuando Naegi regresó a la mesa, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amigo.Este no era el Ultimate Gambler tranquilo y sereno, algo sobre las historias de Yasuhiro Taeko hizo que la máscara de Celes se rompiera y le iba a costar.Lo extraño fue que Celes no estaba jugando mal.Había ganado muchas manos, pero Naegi y los demás estaban siendo cautelosos con Ultimate Gambler, por lo que el bote nunca creció demasiado cuando Celes ganó las manos.Fue solo cuando Yasuhiro estaba segura de que ganaría que compartió supuestos detalles de su vida y luego arrojó a Celes.Era casi como si estuviera engañando de alguna manera.

Antes de que Naegi pudiera pensarlo más, sintió algo rozar su pierna.Naegi trató de evitar pisar lo que fuera y perdió el equilibrio.Las bebidas terminaron esparcidas por el contenido del vaso de whisky de Cayde en todo Yasuhiro, quien se levantó en estado de shock por haber derramado whisky sobre ella.Estaba a punto de gritarle a Naegi antes de ver lo que lo había hecho tropezar."¡Estúpido pájaro!"dijo mientras señalaba al Coronel.

"Lo siento. Pagaré por la limpieza", dijo Cayde con la esperanza de calmar a Yasuhiro y evitar que el Coronel se asustara demasiado.

"Lo siento mucho", se disculpó Naegi.Naegi se volvió hacia su anfitrión / distribuidor, escuchó que Celes lo llamaba Drifter y le preguntó: "¿Hay toallas?"

Antes de que Drifter pudiera responder, vio algo en el oído de Yasuhiro.Luego le dijo a Naegi que las toallas estaban cerca de las bebidas.Una vez que Naegi regresó y limpió el desastre lo mejor que pudo, la ronda terminó con la victoria de Yasuhiro, que la había tranquilizado un poco.

Sin embargo, duró poco, ya que Drifter agarró a Yasuhiro por el hombro y le sacó todo lo que tenía en la oreja.Era un auricular inalámbrico, uno pequeño que era lo suficientemente simple como para esconderse.Parecía que todos los que Drifter y los otros traficantes habían estado usando esa noche.Drifter escuchó una voz familiar a través del pequeño altavoz.Drifter había enviado un locutor en beneficio de las familias Yakuza que lo observaban y era su voz la que Drifter estaba escuchando.

"¿Quieres explicar cómo conseguiste esto, hermana?"La voz de Drifter era tranquila, pero prometía graves consecuencias si Yasuhiro mentía.Mirando a una de las cámaras colocadas alrededor de la mesa, Drifter preguntó: "¿Podría uno de nuestros amables patrocinadores hacerle un favor a su viejo amigo Drifter y traer a mi locutor aquí?"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algún locutor de bajo nivel trajera al anunciador.Se reveló que "Yasuhiro Taeko" y el locutor eran hermano y hermana.El locutor había estado ayudando a su hermana a hacer trampa.Después de algunos interrogatorios a manos de los Yakuza y Drifter, los hermanos explicaron todo.Su padre era un hombre que Celes había derrotado en el juego de la ruleta rusa Mahjong, el viejo feroz que Celes le había contado a Naegi.Explicaron cómo su padre había seguido perdiendo todo por el juego cuando la conmoción de perder con una joven nunca había desaparecido.Su madre se fue poco después y su padre finalmente murió en la cuneta.Habían planeado su venganza contra Celes durante algún tiempo, tanto por su padre como por la herencia que nunca recibirían.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, su trampa había avergonzado a una de las familias Yakuza que habían estado apostando por "Yasuhiro Taeko" toda la noche.El clan Shikabane no era un clan conocido por la misericordia y verse obligado a hacer control de daños solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sin embargo, los hermanos parecían haber aceptado su destino."Yasuhiro" incluso parecía un poco feliz después de ver a Celes."¿Tienes miedo, Celestia Ludenberg?"ella preguntó.

"¿Q-por qué debería tener miedo? ¿Por qué debería tener miedo de alguien que usa un nombre de perdedor como 'Yasuhiro Taeko?'Ustedes son los que cabrearon al clan Shikabane ", dijo Celes mientras su máscara se deslizaba de nuevo.

"¿Por qué usaste el nombre 'Yasuhiro Taeko' de todos modos?"Preguntó Naegi.

"El verdadero se niega a usarlo", dijo "Yasuhiro" antes de que el Yakuza llevara a los hermanos a su jefe.

No fue mucho, pero Naegi pensó que lo entendía.Antes de que Naegi pudiera pensarlo más, la voz y la mano de Drifter en su hombro lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"Te debo un hermano. Tú y el pollo ambos. No puedo tener algo como esto que me haga quedar mal. Te digo qué, ya que el torneo terminó, ustedes tres probablemente deberían dividir lo que ganó nuestro amigo recién fallecido. entre ustedes y salgan de aquí. No quieren estar aquí por negocios de Yakuza ", dijo Drifter.

Drifter no necesitaba decirles dos veces.Celes, Cayde y Naegi sacaron las fichas y dejaron los muelles tan pronto como pudieron.

"Bueno, eso sucedió. ¿Ustedes dos piensan que Spicy Ramen está abierto tan tarde?"Cayde preguntó.

"Es casi medianoche Cayde-san, y no creo que el Coronel pueda entrar de todos modos", dijo Naegi.

"Buen punto. Bueno, evitamos que nos engañaran, hicimos algo de dinero y no molestamos a los Yakuza, a veces es lo mejor que puedes esperar. Te veo niños del lado estelar", dijo Cayde mientras él y el coronel se iban.

Cuando Naegi estuvo seguro de que Cayde no podía escucharlos, se volvió hacia Celes y le preguntó: "Celes-san, creo que ya sé la respuesta, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre real?"

"Creo que te lo he dicho, Celestia Luden-, no, Yasuhiro Taeko está bien", respondió Celes.Su voz nunca flaqueó, pero Naegi pensó que parecía triste.

"Después de esta noche, supongo que entiendo, el mundo del juego subterráneo no parece seguro, creo que es necesario un seudónimo", dijo Naegi.

"Eso no es todo. Todo lo que dijo esta noche era cierto. Estaba claro. No tenía amigos. Aislado. Por eso me reinventé como Celestia Ludenberg. Traté tanto de borrar a Yasuhiro Taeko y esa perra todavía pudo averiguar sobre mi pasado. Si pudiera, también pueden hacerlo los demás. Me temo. No quiero ser Taeko, soy Celestia Ludenberg ", dijo Celes mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Me gustan los dos", dijo Naegi simplemente.

"¿Eh?"Celes preguntó, las lágrimas aún amenazaban con caer.

"No sé si es Celestia Ludenberg o Yasuhiro Taeko quien ha sido mi amigo todo este tiempo, pero ciertamente lo aprecio. Realmente no destaco entre todos los Ultimates, pero siempre has hecho tiempo para háblame y si Celes-san quería molestarme o si Yasuhiro-san se sentía solo, en realidad no importa. De todos modos, lo aprecio ", dijo Naegi.

Para entonces, Celes había escondido su rostro de Naegi y dijo: "No estoy seguro de que entiendas lo ridículo que acabas de sonar".Naegi estaba a punto de responder a eso antes de ver una lágrima caer de la mejilla de Celes y escucharla susurrar: "Gracias, Naegi-kun".

Naegi sonrió, pero decidió no comentar, la gente no cambió instantáneamente después de todo.En cambio, extendió el brazo y preguntó: "¿Debo escoltarla a casa, Mi lady?"Si ser "Celestia Ludenberg" significara tanto para Celes, él seguiría el juego.

"Puede, buen señor", dijo Celes mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor del de Naegi y se apoyó contra él.Se alegró de que estuviera oscuro.Esto evitó que Naegi viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas_**

**_Decimoséptima Semana de Clases-Domingo_**

Celes se alegró de que el día después del torneo fuera domingo, probablemente no podría haberse centrado en la escuela hoy de todos modos.Había estado pensando desde la noche anterior.Naegi conocía su secreto, así que no había necesidad de posponerlo más.Ella iba a preguntarle ahora.Ella lo encontró en el área común con sus admiradores, todos los cuales lo escuchaban hablar sobre los eventos de la noche anterior.

"¿Entonces ese tipo realmente tiene un pollo mascota?"Asahina preguntó.

"Sí, la llamó 'Coronel'.Aparentemente es su amuleto de buena suerte ", respondió Naegi.

"¿Alguien tiene hambre de KFC después de escuchar esta historia?"Owari preguntó.

"Oh, creo que la frase para usar aquí es: '¡Veo lo que hiciste allí!'", Dijo Sonia emocionada.

"No, creo que hablaba en serio", dijo Koizumi.

"¿E-estás bien, Naegi-kun? E-Nunca tuve un paciente que tropezó con un pollo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda si estás herido", dijo Tsumiki.

"Estoy bien Tsumiki-senpai", le aseguró Naegi.

"Lo que es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que pasaste la noche participando en un torneo subterráneo de póker", comentó Ikusaba.

"No quería insultar a Kuzuryuu-senpai", defendió Naegi.

"Oh, Hiyoko-chan hace eso todo el tiempo", intervino Mioda.

"No es lo que quiso decir. Y estoy mejorando", le dijo Saionji a Mioda con un puchero.

Celes decidió arriesgarse ahora mientras las otras chicas parecían distraídas."Umm ... ¿Naegi Makoto-san?"

"¿Celes-san? ¿Qué pasa con la formalidad?"Preguntó Naegi.Estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera actuando tan tímida.

"Bueno ... ya ves ... esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. Solo nosotros dos", explicó Celes.Luego preguntó: "¿Podrías venir a mi habitación, por favor?"

"¿T-Tu habitación?"Exclamó Maizono, no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

Celes la ignoró y dijo: "Estaré esperando".Celes dejó el área común para esperar en su habitación, dejando que Naegi y las chicas se preguntaran qué quería.Aunque las chicas tenían una idea bastante buena, Naegi tenía una idea más inocente de por qué Celes quería hablar con él.

"Creo que ella quiere hablar de anoche", dijo Naegi."Probablemente esto tenga que ver con su secreto"pensó mientras se levantaba y seguía a Celes.

Maizono sintió que le dolía la cabeza antes de suspirar y decir: "Esto se está yendo de las manos".Las otras chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero sabían que no querrían que Naegi cambiara nunca.

Naegi llegó a la habitación de Celes lo suficientemente rápido y llamó a su puerta.La abrió de inmediato y dijo: "Me alegro de que hayas venido, Naegi-kun".

Naegi escaneó la habitación y vio ropa de estilo victoriano, barajas de cartas, lo que parecía ser un traje con colmillos de vampiro de plástico al lado (pensó que era mejor no preguntar), y un gato bastante gordo.Tenía un aspecto tonto, pero Naegi no dijo eso."No sabía que tenías un gato, Celes-san".

"Sí, ese es Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg. Él es mi compañero constante. Ha estado bastante ocupado con esta sala desde que llegamos a la Academia Hope's Peak", explicó Celes.

Naegi asintió y luego preguntó por qué estaba en la habitación de Celes. "De todos modos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera aquí?"

Celes respiró hondo y dijo: "Recibí los resultados".

Naegi estaba confundido."¿Resultados?"

"El niño que crece en mi vientre ... es tuyo", respondió Celes.

La expresión inexpresiva de Naegi mostró que no estaba divertido.

Celes vio que su pequeña broma fracasó, pero decidió continuar: "Espera, lo siento. Resultados incorrectos".Celes luego dijo: "¡Felicitaciones! ¡Has subido de rango! Ahora estás en el rango C".

"¿Eh? ¿Rango C?"Preguntó Naegi.No podía decir si Celes todavía estaba jugando o no.

"Oh, tengo la costumbre de clasificar a los que me rodean", explicó Celes.

Eso no aclaraba las cosas exactamente."¿Qué clase de hábito es ese?"Preguntó Naegi.

Celes comenzó a explicar."El más común es el rango D. No tengo ningún interés en el rango D. La mayoría de todos en esta escuela encajan en esa categoría".

Naegi pensó que eso sonaba malvado, pero asintió.Al menos Celes comenzaba a tener sentido.

Celes continuó: "Lo peor es el rango F. Si eres rango F ... Bueno, le pago a una organización especial para que te maten. Tu propia existencia es imperdonable".

"Dudo que al menos la parte de la organización.Aunque la historia del mahjong de la ruleta rusa era real, quizás debería estar agradecida de que nunca sabré si está diciendo la verdad o no"pensó Naegi.

"Por el contrario, lo mejor es el rango A. Pero entre todos los que he conocido, en todos los países, nunca he encontrado un rango B, y mucho menos un rango A. Entonces, ser promovido a rango C es muy bueno honor ", dijo Celes alegremente.

"Ya veo", dijo Naegi.Realmente no lo hizo, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto.

Continuando con su explicación, Celes dijo: "Además, cuando te conviertes en un rango C, obtienes el derecho de convertirte en mi sirviente oficial, un caballero".

"Wow, no tenía idea", dijo Naegi.Eso era cierto, dudaba que alguien hubiera esperado algo de lo que Celes le estaba diciendo.

"Tengo caballeros en todo el mundo. Todos son bastante obedientes. Recomiendo que aceptes esta oferta. Si haces tu mejor esfuerzo como caballero, convertirte en el primer rango B puede estar a tu alcance. Quizás incluso ... Rango A. No estoy seguro, pero siento que puedes tener el potencial ", explicó Celes.

Naegi no podía estar seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba empezando a comprender qué era lo que Celes quería de él.

"Hmm. Entonces, como caballero, prepárate para dar tu vida por mí", dijo Celes.Casi sonaba como si suplicara.

El significado de las palabras de Celes era claro para Naegi."Por favor, quédate a mi lado"."Si ser "Celestia Ludenberg" significa mucho para ella, seguiré el juego.Tal vez ella pueda aprender a amar a "Yasuhiro Taeko" algún día también.Entonces tal vez podamos realmente entendernos algún día"pensó Naegi.Decidiendo seguirle el juego, Naegi se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Celes y dijo: "Lady Celestia Ludenberg, juro por mi vida que permaneceré a tu lado como tu caballero. Desde ahora hasta el día de mi muerte, cada vez que te encuentres necesitada, yo responderá a su llamada ".

Celes no esperaba que Naegi siguiera jugando, pero en realidad estaba feliz de que lo fuera.Burlarse de él era más divertido cuando podía dar lo mejor que podía.Más que eso, tenía una sensación cálida en el pecho cuando él juró quedarse a su lado.Celes ganó un caballero, pero Taeko ganó un verdadero amigo.Quizás sería más que eso algún día."Su juramento es ... aceptable. Ahora levántese. Puede retirarse cuando esté listo", ordenó Celes.Cuando Naegi se levantó, pensó Celes "puede que estés más cerca del rango B de lo que inicialmente creía."

Celes siguió a Naegi hasta la puerta y le dijo: "Trabaja duro y puedes obtener esa promoción antes de lo que piensas".

"Lo espero Celes-san", dijo Naegi cuando finalmente se fue rompiendo el personaje.Tocar junto con Celes fue divertido, pero no pudo hacerlo todo el día.

Celes escuchó movimiento detrás de ella y se volvió para ver a su competencia."¿Apuntando al gran premio, señoritas? ¿Han venido a admitir la derrota? ¿O tal vez cubrir sus apuestas?

Por supuesto, Sonia-senpai sugirió seriamente la opción de que ella fuera la amante de Naegi, pero Celes declino la oferta de Sonia y de ahí hubo otra chica que lucharía por Naegi.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto_**

Naegi estaba yendo a su habitación para descansar un rato, saber que al menos estaba progresando con Celes para que fuera su amiga estaba yendo bien. Luego de llegar a su dormitorio y recostarse decidió hablar un rato con Histeria y sus maestros para que su entrenamiento fuera un más duro, ya que Naegi presentía que se venían tiempos peligrosos.

* * *

**_En otro lado – En un edificio Abandonado por el Distrito de Shinjuku_**

"Disculpe por molestarlo a estas horas, pero quería preguntarle una cosa que me tiene intrigado" dijo un hombre con un traje de cuervo un poco blindado.

"Está bien dime ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?" respondio un hombre que tenía una armadura de color blanco bien blindado con temática de cuervo.

"¿Por qué estamos capturando a los portadores en vez de matarlos? ¿No son una amenaza para la humanidad?" Dijo el hombre

"Eso se debe a que usaremos a los portadores para nuestros objetivos que tiene el barón del cuervo" dijo el cuervo blanco.

"Entiendo y ¿Cuál es objetivo del barón del cuervo para usar el poder de los portadores?"

"El objetivo es simple, con el poder de los portadores vamos a dominar este mundo podrido y lo vamos a purificar el todo el mal que hay" respondio el cuervo mientras una banda de cuervos volaba alrededor de los dos cuervos y luego desaparecían mientras los cuervos se iban.

* * *

**Buenas perdon por no actualizar recientemente, la cosa es que pasaron muchas cosas, como la Universidad, mi operación de los ojos y otras cosas que fueron cosas que me impidieron hacer las historias, pero ahora podre subir las historias.****Gracias por apoyar esta historia, de aqui me despidió.**


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Edificio antiguo de Hope's Peak Academy**_

_**Quinto día de clases: sábado después de clase**_

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Naegi finalmente había llegado al quinto piso de la vieja escuela. No era que hubiera comenzado a encontrar desagradable explorar el campus, sino que incluso este edificio era mucho terreno para cubrir. Fue una suerte que se hubiera encontrado con Celes en la sala de grabación antes, sus piernas estaban ciertamente agradecidas por ese breve respiro. Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué su gira con Mioda no lo cansó tanto, pero luego recordó que ella realmente corrió a los diferentes pisos y explicó qué habitaciones estaban en el camino a la Sala de Música. No era exactamente tan completo como lo que Naegi estaba haciendo ahora.

"¿Qué hay en esta sala?" Se preguntó Naegi mientras abría la puerta. Puertas corredizas. Taquillas antiguas de madera con llaves de estilo antiguo. Diseño de estilo japonés en toda la sala. Naegi solo podía suponer que se trataba de un dojo. Era mucho para asimilar, por lo que Naegi podría ser perdonado por no darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"...Declare su asunto."

Naegi sintonizó y vio a uno de sus senpai, una chica con cabello plateado, ojos rojos y anteojos. De acuerdo con la habitación, ella había cambiado de su atuendo habitual a un gi. Naegi la reconoció como Pekoyama Peko.

Naegi se disculpó rápidamente, "Lo siento, Pekoyama-senpai, no quise molestarte. Solo estaba mirando alrededor".

"Tú eres ... Naegi-kun, ¿correcto?" Pekoyama preguntó.

"Sí, soy Naegi Makoto", dijo Naegi mientras se inclinaba. Esta mujer de aspecto digno es conocida como el espadachín definitivo. _"Es difícil creer que alguien con un lindo nombre como Peko Pekoyama pueda ser tan hábil con una espada. He oído que es una maestra de kendo y que la mayoría de los hombres adultos ni siquiera tienen una oportunidad contra ella"_ recordó Naegi. Echando otro vistazo a Pekoyama, notó algo. Sus ojos son realmente intensos.

"Si lo que dijo Yukizome-sensei es cierto, se espera que vivamos juntos en el dormitorio", dijo Pekoyama.

"Sí, tienes razón", confirmó Naegi mientras asentía.

Pekoyama continuó: "Es necesario que los hombres y las mujeres que viven juntos se respeten. No intenten nada inapropiado. Preferiría ... no matar a nadie".

Eso puso nervioso a Naegi. "¿Matar ...? ¿No es la espada que usualmente llevas hecha de bambú?" preguntó.

"Aunque parezca imposible matar a alguien con esto, un golpe equivocado puede ser fatal", explicó Pekoyama. Después de tomarse un momento para considerar algo, agregó: "Bueno, un golpe dirigido también puede ser fatal".

Naegi no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente dijo: "Lo tendré en cuenta". Después de recuperar la compostura, dijo: "Me comportaré Senpai, no te preocupes por eso".

"Muy bien", respondió Pekoyama, satisfecha mientras meditaba.

Ella es distante, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Estoy seguro de que una vez que todo se calme, nos llevaremos bien, pensó Naegi mientras se iba para continuar explorando el quinto piso.

Poco sabía Naegi que Pekoyama también estaba pensando en él. Aunque había venido al dojo para meditar, un pensamiento seguía interfiriendo. Su cabello se veía tan suave y esponjoso.

_**Hope's Peak Academy-Área común para niñas**_

_**Tercera semana de clases-domingo**_

Fue solo después del desayuno, pero Naegi todavía se encontraba acostado en un sofá en el área común. La advertencia de Ikusaba de la noche anterior lo puso nervioso. Por supuesto, Ikusaba no le contó el alcance total de lo que Enoshima le haría a alguien en su camino, por lo que Naegi no tenía idea de que su vida podría estar en peligro. Aunque podría manejarlo ya que su factor de curación lo salvaría. Cuando Ikusaba prometió protegerlo, Naegi se sintió agradecido, pero también se sintió mal porque Ikusaba tenía que preocuparse por él. Así fue como terminó aquí, estaba pensando en formas de quitarle algo de la carga a Ikusaba.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarle algo de carga a Ikusaba?" Se preguntó Naegi.

Mientras Naegi reflexionaba sobre esto, alguien más había entrado en el área común. Pekoyama estaba en su límite. ¡No fue justo! Como los animales huyeron de ella, pensó que debería renunciar a disfrutar de su pelaje suave. Luego conoce a Naegi con su cabello tan esponjoso. No le tenía miedo, pero ella no podía darse el gusto. Puede que Pekoyama no sea la persona que mejor se ajusta socialmente, pero sabía que no podía tocar el cabello de otras personas. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

"Tan cerca y tan lejos" pensó Pekoyama. Como si el universo hubiera decidido burlarse de ella, miró y vio a Naegi tendido en el sofá. Él no se movía, así que ella asumió que estaba dormido. "Supongo que un toque rápido no podría doler" se dijo Pekoyama antes de extender la mano y poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Naegi.

Naegi sintió la mano de alguien en su cabello e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Él miró a Pekoyama a los ojos, no la había esperado. "..."

"..." Pekoyama no dijo nada, pero su cara estaba roja como una remolacha. Naegi la había atrapado. No sabía si esto era mejor o peor que si una de las chicas la hubiera atrapado.

Aunque Naegi había estado en silencio, no estaba particularmente conmocionado ni crítico, simplemente creía que Pekoyama necesitaba ayuda y estaba esperando que ella hablara. Le resultaba extraño que ella no hablara, pero tal vez le daba vergüenza preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba. Su cara era ciertamente lo suficientemente roja.

Luego Naegi preguntó para poder entablar una conversación con ella y asi que este suceso pase de lado: "Pekoyama-senpai, estudias kendo, ¿verdad?"

Después de calmarse, Pekoyama logró responder: "Sí".

"¿Que nivel eres tu?'

"Si te refieres a mi nivel de kendo, entonces no tengo uno".

Naegi no entendió. "¿Eh?"

"Los aprendices de Dojo generalmente obtienen niveles correspondientes a sus años de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no tengo necesidad de eso", explicó Pekoyama.

"¿Por qué? ¿La gente normalmente no apunta a ese tipo de avance?" Preguntó Naegi.

"No tengo tal objetivo. Mi destino ya ha sido decidido. Proteger a quién debo proteger, cortar a quién debo cortar. Ese solo es el propósito original de la espada. Blandir una espada en su sentido más verdadero en mi puntería. Ese es mi razón para existir. Para lograr eso, no tengo ningún uso para niveles sin sentido determinados por reglas arbitrarias ", explicó Pekoyama.

"Ya veo. Realmente eres el espadachín definitivo. Espero no haberte ofendido preguntando por los niveles", se disculpó Naegi.

"Está bien. No podrías haberlo sabido", respondió Pekoyama. Realmente no la habría ofendido incluso si Naegi lo hubiera sabido. Sus propios sentimientos no eran tan importantes de todos modos, no necesitaba sentirse en el destino que la vida había decidido por ella.

"Eres realmente genial, Senpai. Eres como un samurai", dijo Naegi.

Pekoyama se puso rojo nuevamente y tartamudeó, "¿R-realmente genial ...? ¡Dices cosas tan extrañas ...! N-Nadie me ha dicho eso antes. Um ... bueno ... gracias ... No importa." No era Pekoyama en su forma más elocuente, eso era seguro.

Parece que ... Naegi luchó por pensar en una descripción adecuada, muy incómoda. ¿Se está sonrojando?

Una vez que recuperó la compostura, Pekoyama volvió a hablar. "Sin embargo, debido al camino que he elegido, hay cosas que también he perdido. Cosas cálidas e irremplazables ..."

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Naegi. "¿Qué perdiste?" preguntó.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Pekoyama respondiera, "... Esponjosidad".

Naegi no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado correctamente. "¿Esponjosidad...?"

"Hay cosas que son cálidas, muy suaves ... El gato que vino a visitar el dojo, el perro de mi amigo de la infancia e incluso el pinzón que tenía como mascota ...", relató Pekoyama. Naegi no estaba seguro, pero pensó que Pekoyama parecía muy feliz de pensar en esos animales.

"Pero todos los animales pueden sentir mi presencia amenazadora y huir de mí. Solo ... quiero tocar su suave piel y plumas esponjosas para el contenido de mi corazón ..." terminó Pekoyama. Naegi no tuvo que adivinar esta vez, podía escuchar la tristeza y el anhelo en la voz de Pekoyama.

"No creo que estés amenazando a Senpai. No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que eres muy amable", dijo Naegi con sinceridad. Aunque, supongo que los animales podrían confundir el deseo de acariciarlos como sentimientos depredadores. "Posiblemente, Tal vez hay más que aún no sé" pensó Naegi.

Aunque esta conversación había comenzado porque Naegi había querido pedir la ayuda de Pekoyama, ahora sentía el fuerte deseo de ayudarla. "Oh, ¿qué tal si le preguntas a Tanaka-senpai si puedes tocar a sus hámsteres la próxima vez que lo veas? Él podría ayudarte. Probablemente sepa cómo evitar que los animales huyan de ti", sugirió Naegi.

Pekoyama lo pensó antes de decir: "Ya veo ... Tienes razón. Además, dado que sus hámsters se llaman los Doce Generales del Zodiaco, es posible que no se asusten de mí y huyan. Debería buscar a Tanaka-kun ahora."

Los ojos de Pekoyama parecían depredadores cuando se fue. Ella era una niña en una misión. Naegi no pudo evitar pensar que la intensidad de Pekoyama tendría un efecto negativo en los generales.

Antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, Pekoyama dijo: "Naegi-kun, gracias por tu consejo. Si quieres ... por favor, vuelve a hablar conmigo. Adiós".

Pekoyama-senpai se alejó a toda prisa. Debe estar realmente desesperada por tocar algo esponjoso, pensó Naegi. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se preguntara "Espera ... ¿necesitaba algo o simplemente quería tocar mi cabello?" Naegi podría haberlo encontrado un poco extraño, pero realmente no le molestaba si eso era lo que Pekoyama quería. Había cosas peores en el mundo para ser consideradas que "cálidas, esponjosas y suaves". Simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a Pekoyama que, si ella necesitaba su "solución", estaría feliz de ayudarla.

_**Hope's Peak Academy-Comedor para niñas**_

_**Cuarta semana de clases: lunes**_

Fue después de la cena, pero incluso después de limpiar, Naegi había decidido quedarse en el comedor. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y no tenía ganas de volver a su habitación. Mioda iba a hacer un concierto de reunión con su antigua banda el sábado por la noche, pero Naegi tenía algunas dudas. Normalmente no estaba en su naturaleza pensar que alguien estaba siendo malicioso, pero con la advertencia de Ikusaba sobre Enoshima todavía fresca en su mente, no creía que ella reuniera a Black Cherry y les reservara un lugar por la bondad de ella. corazón. Dicho eso, creía en Mioda. Su talento y amor por la música eran incuestionables. Mientras el público entendiera eso, disfrutarían de su música.

Aún así, Black Box suena más como un club hipster que un club para metaleros. Tal vez estoy demasiado atrapado en el nombre, razonó Naegi.

Si él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos o porque ella era tan hábil para ocultar su presencia, Naegi no se dio cuenta de que Pekoyama entraba.

"Naegi-kun", gritó Peko.

"¿Hmm? Oh, Pekoyama-senpai. ¿Está todo bien?" Naegi preguntó, preocupado.

"Simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber si estás preparado para el sábado. Mencionaste anteriormente que no sabes mucho sobre espadas, ¿verdad?" Pekoyama preguntó.

"Sí ... nunca antes había sostenido una espada de bambú", admitió Naegi. ¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver con el sábado? Se preguntó Naegi.

Pekoyama hizo una pregunta de seguimiento. "Entonces, ¿has sostenido una espada real ... solo que no una espada de bambú?"

"Una réplica de katana en realidad. Era para exhibir. No apta para practicar", explicó Naegi.

Ya veo ... Entonces, estás diciendo que te interesan las espadas, pero no las usas ", dijo Pekoyama. Sus preguntas continuaron," ¿Entonces eres un delantero? ¿O tal vez eres un luchador?

Antes de que Naegi pudiera responder, Pekoyama creyó que había dado con la respuesta. Responde a qué, Naegi solo podía adivinar. "No, tal vez estás bien versado en armas de fuego". Murmuró Pekoyama.

Naegi decidió interrumpir antes de confundirse aún más. "Espera, espera ... no digo que tenga reflejos pobres, pero ya sé que no soy del tipo guerrero". En si era cierto ya que aunque con su modo histeria podía dar una gran lucha contra muchos rivales no era un guerrero el cual no sabe nada de técnicas o formas de lucha.

"Ya veo ... Los otros me dicen que tienes una forma perceptiva de ver las cosas, así que asumí que lo eras, pero ..." Pekoyama comenzó antes de mirar más de cerca a Naegi antes de decir: "Justo como dijiste, no tienes la presencia de un guerrero. Lo que significa que ... no eres apto para la batalla en lo más mínimo ".

Ay. Quiero decir, no planeo comenzar ninguna pelea, pero todavía ... Naegi se dijo a sí mismo. "Pekoyama-senpai, ¿de qué se trata esto?" Preguntó Naegi.

"Pensé que pretendías acompañar a Mioda-san y Saionji-san el sábado", dijo Pekoyama.

"Lo hago, pero no tengo la intención de comenzar ninguna pelea. Eso causaría problemas a los demás si lo hiciera", explicó Naegi.

"Ya veo ..." respondió Pekoyama. Después de pensarlo, continuó: "Lo que dices es verdad, sin embargo, debes ser extremadamente cauteloso".

"Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Senpai, pero no creo que estemos en peligro", le dijo Naegi.

"Eso puede ser cierto, sin embargo, hay momentos en que las espadas deben ser desenvainadas. Si quieres eso ... o no", advirtió Pekoyama.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Naegi.

"Todo ser humano tiene el deber de cumplir su destino. Eso nunca cambiará, y ... no hay necesidad de que cambie", explicó Pekoyama.

"No sé si eso es cierto Senpai. Nada permanece igual para siempre. Es cierto, ese cambio puede no ser siempre para mejor, pero a veces solo tienes que aceptarlo", respondió Naegi.

"N-no", tartamudeó Pekoyama. Naegi pensó que escuchó algo parecido al miedo en su voz cuando ella negó su punto.

"Lo siento, Pekoyama-senpai, creo que nos salimos del tema", dijo Naegi tratando de cambiar el tema a su tema original, no es que realmente supiera de qué se trataba.

"S-sí, por supuesto, pensé que estabas preocupado por el sábado. Me preguntaba cómo planeabas lidiar con cualquier problema", explicó Pekoyama.

"¿Qué? Oh, no, no tengo miedo de que estalle una pelea. Me preocupa algo más", le aseguró Naegi.

"Ya veo. Fue mi error entonces. Si me disculpas", dijo Pekoyama mientras se giraba para irse.

Naegi la detuvo. "Espera, Pekoyama-senpai".

"¿Hmm?"

"¡Gracias!"

"No hice nada Naegi-kun. Simplemente entendí mal", dijo Pekoyama.

"Aún así, saber que te importa lo suficiente como para hablar conmigo sobre mis preocupaciones significa mucho para mí. ¡Me alegra tener un amigo como tú!" Naegi dijo felizmente.

Pekoyama sintió una extraña contracción en su rostro. Una sensación extraña de sus labios curvados hacia arriba. ¿Es esta una "sonrisa"? Ella se preguntó. "De nada, Naegi-kun".

"Si puedo hacer algo para devolver el favor, házmelo saber", dijo Naegi.

¿Cualquier cosa? Mientras se alejaba, Pekoyama se preguntó si eso incluía sentir algo "cálido, esponjoso y suave".

_**Hope's Peak Academy-Área común para niñas**_

_**Décima semana de clases-lunes**_

Fue el día después de la situación de rehenes en la Embajada de Novoselic y Naegi estaba exhausta. Resultó que esquivar a los medios era un trabajo agotador, y creía que lo estaría haciendo por un tiempo todavía.

"Me alegro de que Maizono-san y Mioda-san estén manejando las comidas en este momento" pensó Naegi mientras cerraba los ojos. No estaba seguro de si se había quedado dormido o si ella era tan rápida, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Pekoyama se había unido a él. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, vio que ella parecía distraída.

"..."

"¿Pekoyama-senpai está bien? Hay una mirada tan intensa en su rostro" notó Naegi.

"..."

"¿Está preocupada por algo ...? No puedo decir si debería preguntar o no ... Después de sopesar sus opciones y ver a Pekoyama palidecer" Naegi decidió que debería preguntar si algo andaba mal.

"S-senpai, ¿estás bien? ¡Estás empezando a palidecer!" Naegi gritó mientras sacudía el hombro de Pekoyama. Esa fue una prueba aún más de que debería intervenir. Después de todo, normalmente nunca podría acercarse lo suficiente como para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Pekoyama, y mucho menos sacudirlo.

"¿Estaba yo ...?" Preguntó Pekoyama, claramente sorprendido.

"¿Q-Qué ...? ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?" Naegi cuestionó. Fuera lo que fuera, si requería que Pekoyama se concentrara tanto, debía haber sido importante.

"W-Bueno ... en realidad ..." comenzó Pekoyama tímidamente. "... Estaba tratando de sonreír".

Naegi ciertamente no había esperado eso. "... ¿Eh?"

"Koizumi-san me dice que ... yo soy el único que no sonríe por sus fotos", explicó Pekoyama. Ella continuó: "Entonces ... pensé que debería hacer algo al respecto, pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Aunque realmente no lo entiendo. Lo elegí hoy porque debería ser feliz hoy. Salvaste a Sonia-san anoche" "Debería estar feliz de que ella esté bien y de que tenga una amenaza menos de la que preocuparse, pero eso no me ha ayudado a sonreír".

Naegi se sintió mal mientras escuchaba. Quería ayudar a su amigo, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de por dónde empezar. Hacer sonreír a alguien era una cosa, pero la exhibición anterior de Pekoyama le hizo pensar que era un problema más complicado que lo que podría resolverse con pensamientos felices o bromas divertidas.

Mientras Naegi pensaba, Pekoyama hizo una solicitud. "Entonces ... ¿tratarás de hacerme reír o sonreír?"

"¡E-Esto es bastante repentino!" Makoto gritó sorprendido.

"Cualquier cosa está bien si crees que funcionará, ¡así que pruébalo!" Para Naegi, casi sonaba como si Pekoyama estuviera suplicando.

Estás actuando como si hubieras bajado el listón, ¡pero todavía es muy alto! Naegi pensó. Como suele suceder cuando se coloca uno en el acto, Naegi estaba dibujando un espacio en blanco. De repente se había olvidado de todos los chistes que había escuchado, y no estaba seguro de qué más podría poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Pekoyama. No la habían conocido lo suficiente como para haber hecho algún recuerdo feliz que pudiera traer. Espera ... pensó Naegi al recordar tres palabras. "Cálido", "esponjoso" y "suave". Naegi tuvo una idea.

"¿¡Qué son…!?" Pekoyama comenzó cuando Naegi la tomó de la mano. Se detuvo tan pronto como sintió lo suave que era su cabello. ¡Tan esponjoso! Pekoyama notó felizmente.

Después de un minuto, Naegi dijo: "Realmente tienes una bonita sonrisa, Pekoyama-senpai".

"¿Estoy sonriendo?" Pekoyama preguntó. Ciertamente había un sentimiento desconocido en su rostro. Los músculos infrautilizados estaban trabajando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que Naegi decía la verdad.

"Me ayudaste, Naegi-kun", dijo felizmente Pekoyama.

"Bueno, sé que mi método fue un poco extraño", admitió Naegi.

"No importa. Funcionó", insistió Pekoyama. "Realmente no puedo sonreír tan bien. He estado así desde que era joven. El amigo de la infancia con el que siempre jugaba solía llorar y decir que mi cara daba miedo. También hubo un momento en que ... mi primer el amor también me lo dijo fríamente ".

Naegi no pudo evitar pensar: Eso es ... horrible, en realidad. Por el bien de Pekoyama, esperaba que quienquiera que fuera de quien ella hablara fuera simplemente mala para expresarse y con palabras.

"Aun así ... nunca tuve que sonreír, así que nunca pensé tanto en eso. Y como lo descuidé por completo, olvidé cómo hacerlo por completo", explicó Pekoyama.

"Esto ... no es normal que alguien olvide cómo sonreír" pensó Naegi. ¿Fue sometida a una cantidad escandalosa de entrenamiento duro? ¿O hay alguna otra razón? el se preguntó.

"¿Naegi-kun? ¿Qué pasa?" Pekoyama preguntó con preocupación.

"Ah ... nada", dijo Naegi. Pekoyama puede haberle contado sobre su pasado, pero no creía que debería entrometerse demasiado en este momento. Era mucho más importante que Pekoyama recordara cómo sonreír. "De todos modos ... pensaré en algo mejor la próxima vez".

"Eso sería maravilloso. Lo esperaré con ansias", dijo felizmente Pekoyama. Un leve rastro de una sonrisa se hizo evidente en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que esperar.

Cuando Pekoyama se fue, Naegi notó que Ikusaba se había unido a él. Naegi estaba a punto de saludarla, antes de ver que ella estaba ... ¿haciendo pucheros?

"Naegi-kun, Pekoyama-senpai no es el único al que le gustan las cosas suaves", le dijo Ikusaba.

Naegi reprimió el impulso de reír.

_**Minato Inn**_

_**Undécima semana de clases-jueves**_

La mañana después de que Mari y Ataru se hubieran perdido en el bosque de Aokigahara estuvo lleno de alegría y alivio. Alegría de que los niños hubieran sido encontrados de inmediato y alivio de que estuvieran a salvo. Eso no había impedido que Owari castigara a los dos, por supuesto. No pasarían tiempo con su "Mako-nii" durante el resto del viaje. Por mucho que a Suguru le hubiera encantado tener a Naegi solo, el amable niño de cinco años se habría sentido mal si era simplemente porque su hermano y su hermana estaban siendo castigados. Como tal, Naegi tenía tiempo libre hoy y estaba buscando formas de gastarlo. Afortunadamente, vio a Pekoyama en el patio trasero de la posada. Por alguna razón, tenía los dedos índices extendidos y se los llevaba a la boca. Su curiosidad se apoderó de él, Naegi se acercó y le preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo, Pekoyama-senpai?"

Era débil, o tal vez ya que esto era "moderado" de Pekoyama habría sido una mejor palabra, pero Naegi juró que escuchó entusiasmo en la voz de Pekoyama. "Escucha esto, Naegi-kun ... he descubierto una técnica revolucionaria".

"¿Una técnica revolucionaria ...?" Al principio, Naegi no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero pronto recordó su última conversación con Pekoyama. Solo para estar seguro, preguntó: "¿Estás hablando de cómo sonreír?"

Pekoyama asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Saionji-san, me lo enseñó".

Las sirenas de advertencia sonaron en la cabeza de Naegi cuando escuchó eso. "Oh, querido señor, no." Penso Naegi

"Todavía no lo he intentado, pero he memorizado correctamente cómo hacerlo. Primero, debo enganchar mis dedos a ambos lados de mi boca. Y si los jalo hacia un lado y hacia arriba un poco, parecerá una sonrisa ".

"E-Eso es solo para mostrar, sin embargo", dijo Naegi en un intento de explicarle esto a Pekoyama de la manera más amable posible.

"Sin embargo, eso no es todo", continuó Pekoyama. "Aparentemente hay un hechizo mágico que puedes usar en este estado para hacerte reír a ti mismo ya cualquier otra persona".

A Naegi no le gustaba a dónde iba esto. "¿Hechizo M-Mágico?"

"Aparentemente, debo tirar de ambos lados de mi boca con mis dedos y cantar, 'Nací en un barco pirata'. Aunque soy escéptico, lo intentaré". Pekoyama terminó cuando se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¡No lo hagas!" Naegi gritó. Ahora que tenía la atención de Pekoyama, explicó: "Esta es una broma que los niños pequeños juegan entre ellos".

"Naegi-kun, ¿por qué me detuviste? Broma o no, no hay garantía de que no hubiera funcionado", le dijo Pekoyama.

"Eso ... en realidad hace que lo que Saionji hizo sea mucho peor" pensó Naegi al ver cuán desesperado estaba Pekoyama. "Eso podría ser cierto, pero no creo que realmente se pueda llamar a eso una sonrisa de esa manera. Los niños pueden reírse de eso después, pero en mi experiencia generalmente hacen una mueca de antemano. Simplemente no creo que el humor autocrítico sea el camino a seguir para recuperar tu sonrisa ", le dijo Naegi.

"Ya veo. Así que, tal como pensaba, no hay forma de hacer sonreír a alguien, ya que soy incapaz de sonreír", dijo tristemente Pekoyama.

"N-No ... no quise decir eso de esa manera. Solo creo que hay una manera de que sonrías, hagas sonreír a los demás y mantengas tu dignidad", explicó Naegi.

Pekoyama no pareció escucharlo cuando ella comenzó a hablar. "Koizumi-san me mostró sus fotos el otro día. Estaban llenas de imágenes de caras sonrientes. No sé cómo decir esto, pero ... eran fotos muy bonitas. Aprendí que las sonrisas le dan poder a la gente". "

Naegi asintió de acuerdo.

"Y ... recordé cuando era niño. Hubo un momento en que mi amigo de la infancia y yo casi nos perdemos en las montañas", dijo Pekoyama.

"¿Perdido en las montañas? ¿Te alejaste de tus padres?"

"No ... nos obligaron a subir al auto de alguien". Pekoyama corrigió.

"¿E-eso no es secuestro?"

Pekoyama simplemente continuó. "Bueno, estuvo bien hasta que vi una oportunidad para escapar. Después, nos perdimos en las montañas".

"No usaría exactamente la palabra 'bien' al hablar sobre el secuestro. No, a menos que sea parte de la frase, 'Todo salió bien'", agregó Naegi.

"Intenté desesperadamente animar a mi amigo, pero también estaba asustado y preocupado. Mi amigo también podía sentir eso ... así que al final, terminé haciéndolo llorar. Si hubiera podido hacerlo sonreír y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, incluso si fuera mentira. Podría haberle quitado el miedo ", finalizó Pekoyama. "Hmph, no he crecido desde entonces", dijo con un resoplido.

"Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo, senpai. También estabas en peligro. Es natural tener miedo, después de todo, eres un ser humano. Lo importante es que ambos estuvieron bien al final". Dijo Naegi.

"No ... no humano. Una herramienta" pensó Pekoyama. Aunque, estaba feliz de que su amigo la llamara "humana". "Por supuesto que sí. Mi espada es una herramienta para proteger a las personas. Me aseguré de proteger a mi amigo".

El respeto de Naegi por Pekoyama creció cuando dijo eso. Protege, eh. Peko se hizo fuerte por ese bien ... pero debido a que se volvió demasiado fuerte, también perdió algo importante. Con eso en mente, Naegi dijo: "Pekoyama-senpai ... Yo también quiero ayudar, si no te importa".

"¿Eh ...?"

"Déjame ayudarte hasta que finalmente puedas sonreír por tu cuenta. Después de todo, ¿no es demasiado temprano para rendirte ahora?" Preguntó Naegi.

Puede que Pekoyama no haya sonreído, pero Naegi pensó que sonaba feliz cuando dijo: "Ya veo ... Naegi-kun ... A decir verdad, hay una cosa más que me gustaría que hicieras".

"Por supuesto, Senpai, ¿qué necesitas?" Preguntó Naegi.

Pekoyama comenzó a sonrojarse cuando ella comenzó a hablar. "Necesito, um ..."

"..."

"N-No ... espera, espera ... necesito prepararme un poco más", dijo Pekoyama de repente. "Cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré ... Entonces, hasta entonces, por favor, olvida lo que dije". Mientras corría hacia la posada, Pekoyama dijo apresuradamente: "Disculpe".

"¿Me pregunto de qué se trataba?" Se preguntó Naegi. Quizás Pekoyama-senpai no tiene un confidente cercano. Parece que tiene muchas cosas que quiere quitarse del pecho. Supongo que a algunas personas les parecería extraño contarle a alguien que solo conoces hace unos meses sobre tu pasado. Aún así, es bueno saber que soy alguien en quien Pekoyama-senpai puede confiar.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Pekoyama pensó "¿Por qué le digo tanto a Naegi-kun? Bo-chan estaría furioso si supiera lo que le estoy diciendo a Naegi-kun. ¿Cómo puedo ser una herramienta adecuada si avergüenzo a mi maestro así? Tal vez ... tal vez sea porque Naegi-kun y Bo-chan realmente no son tan diferentes." Pekoyama no podía recordar cuándo comenzó a pensar eso, pero no estaba mal. Aunque distante, cuando no sentía la necesidad de poner un frente, Kuzuryuu podía ser bastante amable cuando quería serlo.

_**Centro cerca del pico de la esperanza**_

_**Decimosexta semana de clases-miércoles**_

Después de lo que sucedió el lunes, la mayoría de las personas habrían evitado salir durante un par de días. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente no era Naegi Makoto, y una vez que las clases habían terminado por el día, había dejado el campus para asegurarse de saber a dónde iría el sábado para el torneo. No creía que fuera lo mejor para él llegar tarde a un evento patrocinado por los yakuza, por lo que necesitaba asegurarse de no perderse en el camino al almacén. Era lo suficientemente simple como para llegar, con suerte sería después del anochecer. Satisfecho, Naegi se dirigía a su casa cuando escuchó un suave maullido detrás de él. Pelaje calicó, grandes ojos ovalados y una cola corta y retorcida, era un Bobtail japonés y, a juzgar por lo delgada que se veía, esperaba que Naegi tuviera comida sobre él.

Naegi quería llevarla a su casa de inmediato y alimentarla, pero consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez ella solo hubiera huido. Entonces, la levantó y se dirigió a la estación de policía para preguntar sobre los gatos desaparecidos. Cuando parecía que el gato era un callejero y no un fugitivo, Naegi la llevó de regreso a Hope's Peak y la llevó a Tanaka.

"No hay signos de dolencias. No parece estar plagada de insectos demonios. Su abrigo no es lo que podría ser, pero al cuidado de un Lightborn, eso debería remediarse fácilmente. Sí, creo que has encontrado un familiar apropiado para combinar con tu bendición ", le dijo Tanaka a Naegi después de que terminó de examinar al gato.

"¿Mi bendición? ¿Quieres decir 'suerte'?" Preguntó Naegi.

"Correcto. Hay lugares en este plano de existencia que consideran el tipo y la apariencia de esta bestia como un signo de buena fortuna", explicó Tanaka.

Ahora que Naegi lo pensó, tenía sentido. El maneki neko es una imagen de un Bobtail japonés, y esas estatuas se consideran amuletos de buena suerte en Japón. Su color probablemente también fue buena suerte. Los marineros japoneses tenían gatos de calicó para proteger contra la desgracia en el mar. Y recordando su informe de secundaria sobre Novoselic, recordó el informe de un compañero de clase sobre Alemania que mencionaba que el color del calicó en los gatos era afortunado.

Naegi sabía que se quedaría con este gato, pero había algunas cosas que tenía que hacer primero. Tanaka quería examinarla un poco más, así que mientras el Ultimate Breeder la estaba cuidando, el Ultimate Lucky Student de la clase 78 fue a buscar suministros para gatos para el nuevo residente en los ... dormitorios. Si bien Tanaka había explicado, a su manera, Tanaka, que Hope's Peak no sentía demasiado por los estudiantes que tenían mascotas, incluso si no estaban relacionados con el talento del estudiante, siempre y cuando estuvieran debidamente atendidos, Naegi había olvidado considerar posibilidad de que las chicas no quieran un gato viviendo en los dormitorios. Dudaba que fuera un gran problema, pero no había preguntado con anticipación. De repente se sintió como un niño escondiendo un animal de sus padres.

"Bueno, resolveré algo cuando Sensei y las chicas la conozcan. Quizás todo salga bien", dijo Naegi en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Ese momento llegó antes de lo que a Naegi le había gustado. Yukizome y las chicas lo habían notado mientras él preparaba las cosas para el gato en su habitación. Cuando Naegi regresó de recuperar el gato de Tanaka, lo confrontaron en él.

"Naegi-kun, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Yukizome.

Naegi se congeló cuando escuchó esa pregunta. No era así como quería comenzar esta conversación, pero tal vez era igual de bien. Cuando Naegi se volvió lentamente de su lugar en las escaleras, los otros residentes del dormitorio dieron un colectivo, "¡Awwww!"

Esa es una buena señal, pensó Naegi. "Sé que debería haber consultado con todos primero, pero ella me estaba siguiendo, y parecía hambrienta y ..." Naegi divagó.

"E-eso es correcto, deberías haberlo revisado primero", pronunció Yukizome, aunque todos los presentes sabían que lo estaba haciendo porque se esperaba que fuera su maestra. "Ahora, ¿cómo se llama esta pequeña chica?" Preguntó Yukizome.

"Uh, todavía no he pensado en uno", admitió Naegi.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas comenzaron a soltar sugerencias.

"¡Shizuka!"

"¡Anzu!"

"¡Shinobu!"

A medida que esto sucedía, un residente del dormitorio no hizo una sugerencia, pero eso fue porque el gato la había distraído tanto. "Su pelaje se ve tan suave" pensó Pekoyama mientras anhelaba acariciar el pelaje del gato. Como si le leyera la mente, el gato saltó de los brazos de Naegi y se dirigió a Pekoyama. Unos pocos maullidos pudieron llamar la atención de Pekoyama.

"Creo que le gustas, Pekoyama-senpai", dijo Naegi.

"Eso es imposible. Los animales no ..." comenzó Pekoyama.

"Aparentemente ese sí", interrumpió Naegi.

Pekoyama estaba nervioso. Esto nunca había sucedido, y ella no estaba segura de qué hacer. Moviéndose lenta y robóticamente, Pekoyama se arrodilló y comenzó a rascarse detrás de las orejas del gato. "Hola, soy Peko. ¿Cómo te llamas?" ella preguntó.

"Eso es lo que estamos tratando de resolver, tonto", le recordó Saionji.

"Hiyoko-chan, sé amable", dijo Koizumi.

"Tal vez deberías nombrarla, Pekoyama-senpai. Parece que realmente te gustas", sugirió Naegi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pekoyama miró al gato frente a ella por un momento mientras pensaba en posibles nombres. Cuando se decidió por una, sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Hola Miyabi, espero que seamos mejores amigas".

Un feliz "¡Miau!" seguido del ronroneo fue la respuesta del recién nombrado Miyabi.

_**En la noche**_

_**En un lugar apartado de la escuela**_

Naegi estaba teniendo un duelo de con su maestro Oga, luego de haber tenido un duelo con su otro maestro Ikki, se podría decir que sus maestros le dieron un entrenamiento infernal, pero Naegi logro resistirlo y además le enseñaron técnicas de combate.

Con respecto a su maestro Oga, le enseño Karate, kung fu, Jiu-jitsu y otros tipos de artes marciales. Naegi era una persona que aprendía rápido y luego de mucho entrenamiento ya era por asi decirlo un maestro en las artes marciales, por lo que podría darle una pelea decente a Sakura Oogami la Ultimate Martial Artist en palabras de Oga, pero aun su entrenamiento con Oga no había terminado, ya que debía volverse más hábil y veloz con respecto a sus técnicas de lucha.

Con respecto su maestro Ikki, le enseño Kendo, Iaido, Toyama-Ryu, Iaijutsu Kenjutsu y Aikido, su habilidad con la espada de Naegi se volvió increíble podría luchar contra Peko Pekoyama, pero igual aún le faltaba pulir sus habilidades y aprender Jujutsu, Tameshigiri, Battojutsu y Bojutsu. Aunque gracias a este campo en el cual entrenaba se avanzaba rápido y además ayudaba que Naegi aprendía rápido.

Despues de que Naegi intentó darle un golpe inverso a Oga este lo descifró le agarro el brazo y lo estampo en el suelo. Pero gracias a que primero trabajaron en su cuerpo para que fuera más resistente casi ni sintió nada. Su apariencia el cual era antes como un chico normal, ahora era de alguien el cual no tenía grandes músculos, solo bien definidos sus músculos ya que ellos hicieron que el ganara más fuerte que masa muscular.

"Lo hiciste bien, has mejorado exponencialmente desde tu primer combate conmigo, pero aun te falta para que logres ser un verdadero maestro de artes marciales, según yo, pero a vista de los demás ya serias un maestro" dijo Oga. Le extendió la mano para que se reincorpore.

"Lo sé, aún falta pero he mejorado bastante" dijo Naegi

"En si eres un gran aprendiz, normalmente te iba a tomar más tiempo de lo planeado, pero con este avance que muestras pronto podras completar tu entrenamiento y podras trabajar con tu tercer maestro" dijo Ikki

Naegi estaba feliz ya podría entrenar su modo Histeria y poder usar el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos y a los inocentes de los demás portadores. Inspirado pidió que sigan entrenando.

_**Mansión Kuzuryuu**_

_**Decimoséptima Semana de Clases-Domingo**_

Nada le recordó a Pekoyama el hecho de que ella vivía en un mundo diferente al de sus amigos que cuando regresó a su hogar en la mansión Kuzuryuu. Ella había sido criada por el Clan Kuzuryuu desde que era una bebé como un guardaespaldas junto al heredero Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. Si alguien preguntara, ella diría que estaba contenta. Había abrazado su vida como una herramienta hacía mucho tiempo, siempre que pudiera estar con su joven maestro, podría ser feliz, o al menos lo había sido hasta que comenzó en Hope's Peak.

"Todavía no soy lo suficientemente bueno" pensó Pekoyama. No podía haber otra explicación de por qué su joven maestro no deseaba confiar en el nombre y la influencia de su clan. Al parecer, eso incluía a Peko si la declaración de Kuzuryuu de "¡No quiero que seas una herramienta!" ¿Qué más podría decir?

Estos pensamientos habían estado girando alrededor de la mente de Pekoyama desde que había sido convocada por el jefe del Clan. "¿Kuzuryuu-sama se enteró de eso? ¿Estoy siendo reasignado? ¡Por favor no me reasignen! ¡Por favor no me tires!" Pekoyama pensó mientras era llevada a la oficina del Jefe por uno de sus guardias.

Una vez que llegaron fuera de la oficina, el guardia dijo: "Mucha suerte", antes de dejar entrar a Pekoyama. Una vez dentro, Pekoyama se postró ante el jefe del Clan, Kuzuryuu Kiyomaro. No era exactamente un hombre grande, una fuente de irritación que su hijo también había heredado. Al igual que sus hijos, Kuzuryuu Kiyomaro tenía una cara de bebé, pero a diferencia de sus hijos, tenía cicatrices por "incidentes" con yakuza rival. Se rumoreaba que él y su difunto hermano fueron los que se aseguraron de que nadie comentara nunca sobre el rostro del bebé Kuzuryuu a dichos rostros, pero dado el temperamento del hombre y la reputación de su difunto hermano, nadie se atrevió a pedir detalles.

"... un error", Pekoyama escuchó murmurar a su jefe.

"¿Oyabun?" Pekoyama cuestionó con miedo. Esto no fue un buen comienzo.

"Enviar a Natsumi a la Academia Hope's Peak fue un error", repitió el hombre.

Pekoyama dejó escapar un suspiro mental ante eso, temiendo que uno audible pudiera empeorar todo lo que le estaba reservado.

"Le advertimos que no pagara esa cantidad escandalosa por su fortuna. Lo hizo de todos modos. Le dijimos que no tenía sentido ir a Hope's Peak como estudiante del Curso de Reserva. De alguna manera nos convenció de enviarla porque la fortuna que pagó en exceso dijo que iría a Hope's Peak. Después de un año y creo que las cosas están funcionando, ella va a nuestras espaldas y nuestros hombres son golpeados por un adolescente. Me importa un comino que sea el último soldado o lo que sea, ella nos avergonzó, y la peor parte es que no puedo pensar en una razón para perseguirla a ella o al niño que protegió sin violar tres siglos de doctrina yakuza. ¿Sabes por qué te llamé aquí hoy, Peko?" preguntó su jefe después de que él había terminado de despotricar.

"¿Involucra a Natsumi-sama?" Preguntó Pekoyama, para no enojar a su jefe.

"Sí. Amo a mi hija. Creo que sería una gran líder para el Clan, si quisiera el puesto. Pero cada vez que hace algo que involucra el Hope's Peak, el Clan parece avergonzarse de alguna manera. Ya que es demasiado terca escuchar y sí, soy consciente de lo manipuladora que puede ser, pensé que tener a alguien con control de daños podría funcionar. Peko, ya que estás en Hope's Peak con Fuyuhiko, quiero que también te asegures de que mientras esté en la escuela, Natsumi no haga nada cuando tiene una de sus ideas en mente ", ordenó Oyabun Kuzuryuu.

"¡Hai!" Pekoyama reconoció. No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos no la estaban tirando. Podía proteger a los dos hermanos Kuzuryuu, ya lo había hecho antes. Es cierto, vigilar a Natsumi mientras era un Ultimate no sería fácil, no si la estricta aplicación de la asistencia de Yukizome estuviera involucrada, Pekoyama estaba segura de que podía manejarlo.

_**Dos horas despues**_

"Justo ahí, chico", uno de los guardias de Kiyomaro le dijo a Naegi mientras le indicaba al niño que entrara a la oficina de Kiyomaro.

Naegi no tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí. Kuzuryuu acaba de decirle a Naegi que su padre quería conocerlo y lo llevó a un automóvil estacionado frente a Hope's Peak. A Naegi le gustaba Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, a él sí, pero no le gustaba que hubiera estado involucrado en negocios de yakuza tres veces en dos semanas. El miedo a la muerte usualmente agriaba a las personas en la experiencia. Dicho esto, Naegi no tenía idea de lo que podría haber hecho para aterrizar en la mira esta vez y dudaba que el Clan Kuzuryuu hubiera sido tan educado si lo hubieran querido muerto.

"Probablemente sea mejor si no aprieto mi suerte" pensó Naegi mientras se inclinaba ante el líder. "Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu casa, Kuzuryuu-sama. Es un honor estar aquí", dijo Naegi con respeto para no hacerlo enojar.

"Entonces, ¿eres el chico que quedó atrapado en el negocio de mi hija y le dio al torneo de póker un final tan memorable? De nuevo ¿Cómo te llamaste?" Preguntó Kiyomaro.

"Naegi Makoto, señor".

"Naegi-kun. Debería matarte por lo que tu pequeña novia le hizo a mis hombres que seguían las órdenes de mi hija".

"¡Lo siento, señor!" Naegi nunca pensó que se disculparía por no dejar que la gente lo asesinara, pero aquí estaba.

"Relájate chico, si te quisiera muerto, ciertamente no me habría reunido contigo personalmente".

"Sí señor."

"¿Sabes por qué quería verte?"

"No señor."

"Anoche fue un gran problema. Aunque probablemente no necesito recordarte, estabas en medio de eso. Tenía mis dudas cuando Fuyuhiko sugirió invitarlo y cubrir su compra, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Esos bastardos de Shikabane se han vuelto demasiado presumidos para mi gusto, pero tu pequeña caída anoche los golpeó en el trasero. Después de eso, nosotros y los otros clanes tuvimos al Shikabane por las pelotas. No solo no obtuvieron dinero en ganancias, recogimos algún territorio a cambio de no comenzar una guerra por ese gaijin infiel al que seguían apostando ", explicó Kiyomaro.

"Estoy ... feliz ... por usted, señor". Era obvio que Naegi no sabía cómo sentirse recibiendo crédito por la noche anterior. Estaba bastante seguro de que el falso Yasuhiro Taeko y su hermano probablemente estaban muertos. Deseó haber tratado de salvarlos, después de que esos dos habían cabreado a cinco clanes yakuza y ese hombre, el Drifter, Naegi dudaba que hubiera una manera de salvarlos.

"Deberías estarlo, porque tú también te beneficiarás", dijo Kiyomaro.

"No sé si debería hacerlo, señor. Fue solo un accidente que los dos fueron atrapados", respondió Naegi.

"Cierto, pero soy un hombre que recompensa a los que me ayudan, ya sea que quieran o no. Entonces, sea lo que sea que quieras, siempre que se pueda hacer, nómbralo", dijo Kiyomaro a Naegi.

Esa fue una oferta tentadora. "Eso es muy generoso de su parte, señor", dijo Naegi, "pero no puedo pensar en nada de lo que quiero en este momento". Era cierto, Naegi no podía pensar en nada para lo que necesitaría el poder o la influencia de un clan yakuza, si la oferta se extendía tanto.

"Bueno, piénsalo. Dile a Fuyuhiko que cuando tengas una respuesta, sabes dónde encontrarlo. Eso será todo, uno de mis hombres te llevará de regreso a Hope's Peak", dijo Kiyomaro mientras le indicaba a Naegi que se fuera.

"Lo haré. ¡Y gracias, señor!" Naegi dijo mientras salía de la oficina de Kiyomaro. Aunque, por el momento, Naegi estaba más agradecido por el permiso para irse que por un favor.

_**Patio de la Academia Hope's Peak**_

_**Decimoséptima semana de clases: miércoles**_

Kuzuryuu Natsumi estaba menos que emocionado por el nuevo arreglo. Ella no diría que odiaba a Pekoyama, pero odiaba que Pekoyama pasara tanto tiempo con su hermano como ella. Natsumi era su hermana y odiaba que alguien estuviera más cerca de su hermano que ella. Agrégale que Pekoyama era esencialmente su niñera y que te dejaron con una heredera yakuza muy irritable.

Pekoyama, que no sabía por qué Natsumi estaba enojada, pero aún entendía el hecho de que estaba enojada, se había relegado a mirar su carga desde las sombras. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la notara, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar cada una de las quejas de Natsumi.

"Maldito papá. No necesito una niñera. Maldito curso de reserva. Maldita mentira, adivinos", se quejó Natsumi mientras expresaba todas sus frustraciones. Pekoyama como su nuevo guardaespaldas no era lo único por lo que estaba molesta. Había pasado más de un año y la escuela todavía no la había reconocido como "Ultimate". Si ella no era una "Definitiva", habría malgastado su dinero en la adivinación de Hagakure. Si ella no era una "Definitiva", ¿de qué servía? Si ella no era una "Definitiva", existía la posibilidad de que su hermano la dejara atrás. Ella no quería eso; ella no quería eso en absoluto. Y para empeorar las cosas, uno de sus compañeros de clase de la escuela secundaria era un "Ultimate", Koizumi Mahiru.

"¿Qué la hace tan especial?" Natsumi preguntó con enojo, no es que alguien al lado de Pekoyama la escuchara.

Como si el destino la estuviera respondiendo, Natsumi se encontró con Koizumi Mahiru y su amiga Fuwa Sato, quienes estaban mirando impresiones de las fotos más recientes de Koizumi.

"Creo que hice un buen trabajo en este caso", dijo Koizumi con un toque de orgullo mientras miraba directamente la foto en sus manos.

"Está bien, Mahiru-chan, pero ¿por qué está ese chico en todo esto?" Preguntó Sato. Por lo general, estaba feliz de ver el trabajo de Koizumi, pero estas fotos la molestaban por la presencia de alguien en ellas.

"O-oh, ¿Naegi-kun está en todos ellos? Realmente no me había dado cuenta", tartamudeó Koizumi. Era mentira, sabía que Naegi estaba en ellos, así es que le gustaban tanto.

Los celos burbujearon dentro de Sato. Este chico estaba alejando la atención de Koizumi de ella. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto. Estaba muy claro que Koizumi era aficionado a Naegi.

Sin embargo, Natsumi no tenía idea de nada de esto, todo lo que vio fue su obstáculo para ser un "Último". Si Koizumi dejaba Hope's Peak, todo comenzaría a seguir el camino de Natsumi, o eso creía. Cuando se levantó el viento, Natsumi tuvo una idea. Koizumi necesitaba que le recordaran su lugar, y Natsumi iba a ser quien se lo recordara.

"Desde que tu madre llegó a casa, has estado tomando muchas fotos de ese niño, Mahiru-chan", le dijo Sato a su amiga.

"Puede que haya tomado algunas, pero eso es todo. Además, mi madre sigue preguntando por él", dijo Koizumi a la defensiva. Cuando el viento volvió a levantarse, Koizumi agarró las imágenes con más fuerza, pero pronto sintió que alguien golpeaba sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que la soltara. Antes de que Koizumi lo supiera, las imágenes se habían desvanecido.

"Deberías estar agradeciéndome. Ahora nadie tiene que saber que tomaste esas fotos de mierda", se burló Natsumi.

Sato no se quejaría exactamente de que las fotos de Naegi se habían ido, pero Natsumi había lastimado a Koizumi, y eso no resistiría. "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Sato gritó.

Pekoyama vio lo que Natsumi había hecho y, aunque no le gustó, Natsumi era su superior. Si se produjera una pelea entre Natsumi y su amiga Koizumi, Natsumi ganaría. Eso no significaba que su agarre en su espada no se apretara por la frustración. "Déjalo ir. Conviértete en un arma. No sientas nada" pensó Pekoyama en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Se suponía que las herramientas no se enojarían con sus maestros. Sin embargo, Peko hizo una nota mental para compensar a Koizumi más tarde.

"¿Qué? No hay nada malo en deshacerse de la basura, ¿verdad?" Natsumi preguntó tímidamente.

"¡Ninguna de las fotos de Mahiru-chan podría ser basura!" Sato discutió.

Como si no hubiera escuchado a Sato, Natsumi comenzó a hablar directamente con Koizumi. "¿Qué tipo de talento es el" Fotógrafo supremo "de todos modos? Señalas una cámara y presionas un botón. Podría entrenar a un mono para que haga lo mismo"

"Si así es como te sientes, entonces no es de extrañar que Koizumi-senpai sea el fotógrafo supremo y tú no, Senpai", intervino una nueva voz. Naegi había aparecido, sosteniendo las imágenes que se habían volado. "Qué bueno que tuve que reunirme con el Director Kirigiri sobre el programa de primaria" pensó Naegi. Si él no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino, Koizumi nunca habría recuperado sus fotos.

"¿Y qué demonios significa eso, pequeño bastardo?" Rugió Natsumi. Señalar que ella no era una "Última" tocó un nervio.

"Tal vez es cierto que cualquiera puede tomar fotografías. Lo mismo puede decirse de muchos de los otros talentos que tienen los estudiantes del Curso Principal. Pero nadie puede poner el amor en su música como Mioda-senpai. No todos harían los sacrificios que hizo Maizono-san para convertirse en el ídolo definitivo. He visto el esfuerzo que Koizumi-senpai hace para que cada foto sea perfecta. Sé que los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva han trabajado duro, y creo que se merecen algo mejor que ellos. pero después de pasar tiempo con mis amigos aquí, he llegado a comprender la pasión que los convirtió en 'Ultimate'. Todos sienten algo tan fuerte por algo que no pudieron conformarse con el segundo mejor. Solo decir que 'cualquiera podría hacer eso', no solo los insulta, sino a todos los que tuvieron que superar para llegar aquí, y si eso es así '.

Pekoyama no pudo evitar sentirse halagada de que Naegi tuviera una opinión tan alta de ella. "No sabía que Naegi-kun nos apreciaba tanto" pensó. La cara roja de Koizumi sugirió que estaba teniendo pensamientos similares a los de Pekoyama.

Natsumi, sin embargo, estaba menos que impresionado. "¡Cómo te atreves ... cómo te atreves! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes lo que puedo hacerte? ¡No te hagas un problema, no quieres saber qué hago con mis problemas! " Natsumi despotricaba.

Naegi tragó saliva ante la amenaza implícita, pero se mantuvo firme. "No dije todo eso para insultarte Senpai, solo dije todo eso con la esperanza de que lo entendieras. Estoy seguro de que eres realmente una persona maravillosa y talentosa que merece ser un 'Último' también ", Natsumi se sonrojó cuando escuchó eso," pero también mis amigos. Solo quiero que reconozcas su esplendor ".

Natsumi, que se había recuperado, se burló. "'¿Esplendor?' Sí, lo que sea. Pero parece que entiendes que soy increíble, así que te dejaré ir esta vez. ¡Koizumi! Nunca olvides tu lugar. Soy mejor que tú y de una forma u otra seré 'Ultimate', así que, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, dejarás de ser un problema para mí ".

Koizumi seguía bajando de su altura por los elogios de Naegi y dijo: "¿Huh? Oh, claro. Lo que sea". Hubo un momento en que los insultos de Natsumi la habrían molestado, pero parecía que Naegi había eliminado cualquier duda sobre si pertenecía o no a Hope's Peak.

Natsumi no le dijo nada a Sato cuando se fue, pero eso no impidió que Sato la mirara. Desconocido para todos los demás, Pekoyama siguió en silencio y sigilosamente su carga.

"Probablemente debería ir a comenzar la cena. Aquí están tus fotos, Koizumi-senpai", dijo Naegi mientras le entregaba sus fotos a Koizumi. Luego se volvió hacia Sato y dijo: "Fuwa-senpai, fue agradable verte de nuevo. Espero que la próxima vez podamos hablar más, o nada, supongo".

Sato estaba menos que entusiasmada con la idea, pero logró forzar una sonrisa y un asentimiento cuando el niño se fue.

"Debería irme Sato-chan. Le prometí a Hiyoko-chan que la vería practicar antes de la cena", dijo Koizumi con un gesto.

Sato pudo ver que las mejillas de Koizumi todavía estaban rojas por las palabras anteriores de Naegi, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio, ella solo saludó con la mano cuando su amiga se fue para encontrarse con Saionji. Sato no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Le había estado diciendo a Koizumi lo genial que era desde que la conocía, pero Natsumi, su antiguo atormentador de la secundaria, todavía logró destruir la confianza de Mahiru. Luego aparece un niño de primer año y en unos meses, sus palabras tienen más peso con Koizumi que las de Sato. Sato no lo entendió. No solo no podía entender, sino que no le gustaba. Qué…

"'¿Qué lo hace tan especial?' ¿verdad? Me lo he estado preguntando ".

Sato buscó a quien fuera que hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, pero no vio a nadie.

"Aquí arriba", llamó la voz.

Sato levantó la vista para ver a Enoshima Junko sentado en la rama de un árbol.

"Confía en mí, conozco el sentimiento. Mi hermana mayor también lo tiene mal para Luck Boy", dijo Enoshima antes de cambiar a su personalidad punk. "Es un jodido insulto, eso es lo que somos. Somos jodidamente gemelas, pero a ella le importa más lo que esa perra piensa que yo".

"Eso es horrible", dijo Sato. Se preguntaba qué otras relaciones Naegi había podido arruinar desde que llegó a Hope's Peak.

Cambiando a su personalidad intelectual, Enoshima señaló: "Tú y tu amiga parecen tener otros problemas, sin embargo. Esa chica yakuza parece ser del tipo que hace lo que sea necesario para salirse con la suya. Si pensara que es necesario, no me imagino sería difícil para ella hacer desaparecer a tu amigo ".

Sato sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral ante las palabras de Enoshima. Natsumi era un matón, Sato sería el primero en señalar eso, pero hasta ahora, ella siempre había creído que el ladrido de Natsumi era peor que su mordisco. Dicho eso, ella se había dado cuenta de que Natsumi parecía volverse más beligerante con el paso del tiempo, pero ¿estaba Natsumi realmente tan desesperada por ingresar al Plato Principal que dañaría a Koizumi? Sato no deseaba averiguarlo.

Cambiando a su personalidad cursi, Enoshima comenzó a hacer sugerencias. "Si tan solo hubiera una manera de deshacerse de ambos a la vez ~. Nadie extrañaría a la chica yakuza, pero Naegi-kun es un polluelo diferente ~.

Eso era cierto, al menos si Koizumi era alguna indicación. Sato ya había aceptado que tendría que asegurarse de que Natsumi nunca volvería a molestar a nadie, pero ¿qué iba a hacer con Naegi?

"¿Tienes una idea, Nee-chan ~? ¡Puedes decirle a Junko-chan ~! ¡No me importa si es malo o incluso si es una mentira ingeniosa ~!" Enoshima presionó mientras mantenía su personalidad cursi.

¿Una mentira? Tratar con Natsumi y hacer que parezca que Naegi lo hizo. Tomaría un poco de planificación, pero Sato pensó que, si podía lograrlo, todos sus problemas se resolverían. Ella y Koizumi podrían volver a cómo eran las cosas.

Sato estaba tan envuelta en sus propios pensamientos que extrañaba a Enoshima sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_**Hope's Peak Academy-Class 77-B's Classroom**_

_**Decimoséptima semana de clases-viernes**_

La clase 77-B fue muchas cosas. Salvaje. Posiblemente loco. Pero, sobre todo, estaban cerca. Por supuesto, no comenzaron de esa manera, y permanecer cerca era mucho trabajo. Afortunadamente, tenían un representante de clase que estaba más que dispuesto a poner ese trabajo.

"No hemos hecho nada juntos últimamente ... creo", mencionó Nanami tan pronto como la clase terminó el día.

"Fuimos a esa posada de aguas termales", le recordó el Impostor, que hoy era Togami.

"Eso fue con la clase 78, sin embargo", corrigió Mitarai.

"Ahora que lo pienso ...", comenzó Nidai mientras trataba de recordar si la Clase 77-B había hecho algo que era solo para ellos.

"Ha sido un año muy ocupado", señaló Koizumi.

"¿Alguna idea, Chiaki-chan?" Mioda le preguntó al pequeño jugador.

"Tengo algunos juegos nuevos que creo que les gustarán a todos. Sin embargo, podría llevar más de una tarde superarlos", dijo Nanami.

"¿Mañana por la tarde entonces?" Souda preguntó.

"¡Excelente! ¡Te mostraré todo lo que tengo 'juego!", Anunció Sonia. Eso hizo que todos especularan sobre los juegos que tenía Nanami o se plantearon desafíos entre ellos.

Si bien la mayor parte de la Clase 77-B estaba emocionada, había un miembro que no creía que ella pudiera compartir su diversión. Pekoyama sabía que debería vigilar a Natsumi mañana por la tarde. "Bo-chan debería estar bien si está con todos los demás, pero no tengo idea de a dónde irá Natsumi-sama. ¿Se quedará en la escuela o se irá directamente a casa?" Se preguntó Pekoyama. Realmente quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero se suponía que su deber con el Clan Kuzuryuu era lo primero.

"No te preocupes por eso", le dijo la voz de su joven maestro.

"¿Bo-ch-, Kuzuryuu-kun?" Pekoyama preguntó.

"Es una tarde y la escuela ya tiene seguridad para hacer frente a las amenazas. De todos modos, si Natsumi quiere hacer algo, no es que alguien pueda detenerla. Creo que papá también lo sabe. Es estúpido hacerte dividir tu tiempo entre aquí y el curso de reserva de todos modos ", explicó Kuzuryuu.

"¿Esto significa que Bo-chan me quiere cerca? ¿Que no piensa que soy una herramienta inútil?" Se preguntó Pekoyama. Antes de que ella lo supiera, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras decía. "Tienes razón, Kuzuryuu-kun. Me uniré a todos ustedes mañana".

"No mierda", dijo Kuzuryuu con una sonrisa. Mientras Pekoyama fuera feliz, pensó que su hermana podría prescindir de ella por una tarde.

Alrededor de ese tiempo, Naegi regresaba al dormitorio para comenzar la cena. Hoy había pasado sin incidentes para él, o casi tan sin incidentes como puede ser en Hope's Peak. Eso estaba bien en lo que a él respectaba, sin incidentes significaba que yakuza no se había puesto en peligro de muerte. Natsumi no parecía demasiado enojado cuando se separaron el miércoles, pero aún sabía que estaba presionando su suerte cuando la había reprendido.

No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora, supongo, razonó. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio un sobre encajado entre la puerta y el marco de la puerta con su nombre. Se preparó para recibir una carta del yakuza diciéndole que se vigilara, pero vio que era de Sato.

_Naegi-kun_

_Me gustaría hablar de Mahiru-chan contigo mañana. ¿Podemos hablar en la sala de música del viejo edificio después de clase mañana?_

_-Fuwa Sato_

Naegi pensó que era extraño que Sato le dejara una nota, especialmente porque había gente que conocía a Koizumi casi tan bien como a Sato con quien Sato podía hablar. "Quizás es porque no conozco a Koizumi-senpai tan bien como ellos que Fuwa-senpai quiere hablar. Y me di cuenta de que Koizumi-senpai parecía un poco distraído últimamente" pensó Naegi, sin darse cuenta de que era la distracción. "Bueno, Fuwa-senpai se metió en problemas, yo también podría ir. Tal vez pueda ayudar" pensó Naegi mientras se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Esperaba que cualquier cosa que él y Sato hicieran mañana ayudaría a Koizumi.

_**Edificio Hope's Peak Academy-Old School**_

_**Decimoséptima Semana de Clases-Sábado**_

La clase había terminado temprano, incluso por medio día el sábado. A pesar de eso, Naegi todavía tenía prisa. Culpó a Sonia por eso, la costumbre novoselica de llegar 13 minutos antes se lo había contagiado.

"Puede que no sea algo malo en este caso. Preferiría no hacer esperar a Fuwa-senpai si puedo evitarlo" pensó Naegi mientras recuperaba el aliento después de correr por el campus. El Edificio Viejo estaba más cerca del Edificio del Campo de Reserva que el Edificio Principal, por lo que se imaginó que Sato lo había vencido aquí. Cuando Naegi subió las escaleras, se preguntó qué tenía que decir Sato. Koizumi le había dicho que conocía a Sato en la secundaria y que habían sido amigos durante todo este tiempo, pero eso no le dio ninguna pista. ¿Se trata de lo que pasó el otro día? Se preguntó Naegi. Natsumi había estado tratando de meterse debajo de la piel de Koizumi, tal vez Sato quería discutir eso.

**¡Golpe!**

¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Naegi mientras corría hacia la fuente del ruido. Provenía de la sala de música. "¿Está bien Fuwa-senpai?" Naegi pensó mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. Estaba bloqueado. Cuando escuchó otro fuerte golpe seguido por el sonido de astillas de madera. Naegi decidió golpear la puerta y derribarlo de un solo golpe. ¡Funcionó! La puerta se había abierto. Naegi había estado preparado para problemas, pero no estaba listo para lo que vio: Sato tenía ... algo en la mano y estaba sin aliento. Aún más sorprendente, Natsumi estaba allí. Le sangraba la nariz, posiblemente rota, pero Naegi no podía decirlo solo con mirar. La cantidad de sangre en su uniforme y en el piso sugirió que había estado herida por un tiempo.

"¡Haz algo! ¡Dis puta está tratando de matar!" Natsumi le gritó a Naegi.

"¡No se suponía que estuvieras aquí todavía!" Sato gritó tan pronto como se recuperó de la apariencia de Naegi. No era así como se suponía que debía ir. Se suponía que Natsumi estaba muerto y se suponía que Naegi debía presentarse para asumir la culpa. Tendría que deshacerse de los dos ahora. Levantó el arma en su mano e intentó dar otro golpe a Natsumi, pero Naegi fue más rápida que su brazo.

"¡Fuwa-senpai, no puedes hacer esto! ¡Dame eso!" Naegi gritó mientras luchaba con Sato por el control de su arma.

"¡Ella necesita morir! ¡Matará a Mahiru-chan si no hago algo!" Sato discutió mientras trataba de luchar contra Naegi. Sato estaba teniendo algunos problemas, sin embargo; Había estado persiguiendo a Natsumi por un tiempo y su control sobre el arma se estaba soltando por la fatiga y el sudor. No ayudó que Naegi siguiera tirando de él. Después de unos minutos más de lucha, el arma se escapó de las manos de ella y de Naegi y se estrelló contra una ventana.

Naegi hizo una mueca cuando eso sucedió. Aunque sabía que no podía, y no debería, ocultar esto, hubiera preferido hablar con Sato antes de que apareciera la seguridad. Sakakura no era tímido sobre el uso de métodos brutales para tomar el control de una situación. Sakakura-san no se volvería violento con un estudiante, ¿verdad? Se preguntó Naegi. Naegi se dio cuenta de que no quería averiguarlo y decidió que necesitaba calmar a Sato antes de que llegara la seguridad. "Fuwa-senpai, no sé qué te llevó a esto, y tal vez piensas que no había otra manera, pero ¿qué pasa con Koizumi-senpai? ¿Querría que fueras un asesino?" preguntó.

Sato no dio señales de haberlo escuchado y continuó murmurando. "Ella matará a Mahiru-chan. No se detendrá ante nada para entrar al Plato Principal".

"Estás jodidamente loca.", dijo Natsumi.

"¡Mentirosa!" Sato gritó.

"Fuwa-senpai, estoy de acuerdo en que Kuzuryuu-senpai debería saber mejor que hacer amenazas con el peso de un clan yakuza detrás de ella, pero ella no lastimaría a Koizumi-senpai, su hermano nunca la perdonaría por matar a su amigo y a ella Clan nunca la ayudaría con esto ", argumentó Naegi.

Natsumi resentía que Naegi sugiriera que ella tenía la culpa de cualquier manera en esto, iría en contra de todo lo que la yakuza representaba para que ella matara para beneficio personal. Pero también le habían advertido que toda su flexión volvería a morderla, tal vez era hora de atenuarlo.

Antes de que se pudiera decir más, entró la seguridad de Hope's Peak dirigida por Sakakura Juzo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Sakakura exigió cuando vio a los estudiantes.

Podría haber ido mucho peor. Para sorpresa de todos, Natsumi tenía en defensa de Sato, alegando que al menos parte de la culpa recaía en ella. Había sido suspendida por unos días por intimidar a otros estudiantes. Los padres de Sato habían sido informados de lo que había sucedido, nadie envidiaba a Kirigiri Jin cuando le dio esa noticia. Afortunadamente para los Fuwas, la escuela no involucraría a la policía si Sato se sometiera a terapia con Gekkogahara Miaya, un ex alumno de la escuela y el terapeuta supremo. Koizumi estaba molesta por las acciones de Sato, pero estaba contenta de que su amiga no fuera una asesina. Resultó que el arma había sido un bañador escolar de niña lleno de grava, "bastante ingenioso", según Kirigiri Kyoko, el Detective Supremo.

Naegi salió ileso, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. No por su propio bien, sino por Sato. Natsumi podría haber estado perdonando, pero Sato todavía había intentado matar a la hija del jefe del Clan, si decidía tomar represalias, Sato estaría en peligro. Si tan solo Naegi supiera lo que ocurriría en la casa de Kuzuryuu esa noche.

Kuzuryuu Kiyomaro estaba realmente furioso, pero Sato no era el blanco de su ira, era Pekoyama. Honraría la decisión de Natsumi de ser indulgente con Sato, pero no podía perdonar el fracaso de Pekoyama para proteger a su hija.

"Entonces ... Mi hija se reunió con esta chica y tú estabas ... ¿dónde exactamente?" preguntó.

"Con mis amigos, Oyabun", dijo Pekoyama, lista para resignarse a cualquier destino que su jefe le tuviera reservado.

"¿Haciendo qué?" Preguntó Kiyomaro.

"Jugar videojuegos que nuestro representante de clase eligió para nosotros, señor".

"¡Papá, espera! Yo fui quien le dijo que todo estaría bien", dijo Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko en un intento de defender a Pekoyama.

"¡Cállate, muchacho! Hablaremos de tu pobre juicio más tarde", le dijo Kiyomaru a su hijo. Volviendo a Pekoyama, dijo: "Peko, has sido un activo para el Clan Kuzuryuu a lo largo de los años y puedo perdonar errores menores. Lo que no puedo perdonar es que no estés cumpliendo la tarea que te di. Te lo dije para vigilar a Natsumi. Asegúrate de que "Natsumi no sea asesinada ni nada cuando tenga una de sus ideas en mente". Bueno, una de sus ideas casi la mató hoy. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para hacer eso bien, Peko?

"Debo tomar la mía ..." Por muy valiente que fuera Pekoyama, ella realmente no quería morir así, como una herramienta deshonrosa e inútil.

"Oh no. Mi hija todavía está viva, y no puedo ignorar tu servicio hasta ahora, pero aún debe haber castigo. Pekoyama Peko, ¡ya no eres parte de este Clan!" Kiyomaro declaró.

"¡N-no! Oyabun, por favor ..." rogó Pekoyama.

"Fuyuhiko, llévala de regreso a la escuela y luego regresa. Es lo último que haremos por ella. Hablaremos de tu mal juicio cuando regreses", ordenó Kiyomaro.

Para todos estaba claro que Kuzuryuu estaba enojado con su padre, pero cumplió de todos modos. "Vamos, Peko. Va a estar bien", dijo, aunque no lo creía. Heredero o no, no podía anular a su padre. No hasta que el hombre se retiró y aunque nadie sabía cuándo sería eso, Kuzuryuu sabía que sería mucho después de que pudiera hacer la diferencia.

Pekoyama no sabía lo que estaba pensando su antiguo joven maestro. Ella no estaba al tanto de nada; La declaración de su antiguo jefe la había dejado entumecida.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a Hope's Peak, Kuzuryuu trajo a Pekoyama de vuelta al dormitorio de las chicas. Le contó a su sensei y a los demás lo que había sucedido y les pidió que vigilaran a Pekoyama, a lo que aceptaron de inmediato.

"Kuzuryuu-senpai, ¿hay algo más que podamos hacer para ayudar?" Preguntó Naegi.

"¡Tengo esto! ¡Lo jodí y debería arreglar esto!" Kuzuryuu se enfureció.

Naegi no se inmutó. Anteriormente no había sido consciente de la conexión de Pekoyama con el Clan Kuzuryuu, pero ahora que sabía todo lo que Pekoyama le había contado sobre ella tenía sentido. También significaba que ella y Kuzuryuu estaban cerca, por lo tanto, no podía culpar a Kuzuryuu por estar enojado.

"Joder, Naegi, no estoy enojada contigo, es solo que ... quería que Peko fuera su propia persona, que fuera más que una herramienta. Finalmente la convencí de que está bien hacer lo que quiere hacer, y esto sucede. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso? " Preguntó Kuzuryuu. Naegi tuvo la sensación de que el niño mayor estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar.

"Entiendo Senpai", dijo Naegi. Al recordar algo, Naegi dijo: "Senpai, creo que hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar. Tu padre dijo que me debe un favor, tal vez dejará que Pekoyama vuelva al Clan si eso es lo que pido".

Kuzuryuu sintió que la esperanza regresaba en ese momento. "¿Harías eso?"

"Por supuesto, Pekoyama es mi amigo. No puedo pensar en un mejor uso que para ella".

"Es un plan entonces, pero deberíamos esperar un poco. Papá no está de humor para conceder favores esta noche y enojarlo más no ayudará", advirtió Kuzuryuu.

"Me puedo imaginar" pensó Naegi. Tendría que aplazar el juicio de Kuzuryuu por ahora, solo esperaba que Pekoyama estuviera bien mientras tanto.

_**Hope's Peak Academy-Dormitorio de niñas**_

_**Decimoctava semana de clases: miércoles**_

Al igual que cuando Mioda había regresado de su desastroso concierto, Pekoyama se había limitado a su habitación. A diferencia de esa época, Yukizome tenía dos estudiantes observando a Pekoyama en todo momento. Este no fue un acto de favoritismo; tanto Mioda como Pekoyama tenían sus espíritus destrozados este año, pero a diferencia de Mioda, Pekoyama había expresado su deseo de terminar con su vida.

Sus primeras palabras cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo fueron: "¿Por qué no me mató en su lugar?" Eso fue todo lo que Yukizome necesitaba escuchar.

Ogami y Asahina, a pesar de no ser miembros de la Clase 77-B, se ofrecieron a ver a Pekoyama el domingo. Pekoyama había llorado todo ese día.

Owari y Mioda se habían ofrecido como voluntarios el lunes. Para horror de Owari, pero para sorpresa de nadie, Pekoyama dio a conocer su negativa a comer.

El martes, Nanami y Sonia trataron de consolar a Pekoyama, pero fue en vano. La pobre niña les dio la espalda mientras yacía en la cama.

Hoy, Ikusaba y Enoshima estaban mirando a Pekoyama. Mientras Ikusaba se había ofrecido como voluntario por respeto a Pekoyama, Enoshima se había ofrecido como voluntario solo para beber en la desesperación de Pekoyama. Habiendo perdido la única forma de vida que había conocido, la desesperación de Pekoyama era realmente deliciosa, pero Enoshima pensó que tal vez necesitaba un empujón más para hacerlo aún mejor.

Pekoyama era ajeno a todo esto. Ella simplemente quería recuperar su honor. Los fragmentos del espejo de su baño no funcionarían y los demás habían eliminado todos los objetos afilados de su habitación. Incluso Ikusaba se había quitado los cuchillos antes de entrar en la habitación de Pekoyama.

Enoshima se levantó y se estiró. "No sé cómo lo haces, Muku-nee. Estoy rígido y dolorido por estar sentado todo el día".

"Te acostumbraste en Fenrir", fue la respuesta de Ikusaba. El deber de guardia a menudo implicaba permanecer inmóvil durante horas y horas, a veces con una silla, a veces no.

"Bueno, no estaba en Fenrir, así que necesito estirar las piernas", dijo Enoshima mientras se levantaba. No se había ido mucho tiempo, pero Ikusaba todavía la cacheó cuando regresó. "¿De verdad Muku-nee?" Enoshima preguntó.

"Aquí no se permiten objetos afilados ni cuchillas de ningún tipo, Junko-chan, sin excepciones", dijo Ikusaba mientras terminaba. Enoshima estaba limpio.

"¿Realmente traería algo afilado aquí cuando Pekoyama-senpai sea así?" Enoshima preguntó.

Ikusaba solo le dio una mirada inexpresiva. Sí, sí Enoshima traería objetos afilados o cuchillas a la habitación de Pekoyama, pero parecía que no había ... esta vez.

Ambas chicas escucharon la puerta abrirse y revelaron a Yukizome. "Umm ... ¿Ikusaba-san? ¿Enoshima-san? Es hora de cenar", les informó Yukizome.

"¡Suena bien! ¿Estás listo Muku-nee?" Enoshima le preguntó a su hermana.

Ikusaba asintió mientras se levantaba. Enoshima hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron de la habitación. Yukizome los iba a seguir, pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia Pekoyama y le dijo: "Pekoyama-san, te dejo la puerta abierta. Uno de nosotros nos reuniremos pronto contigo".

No obtuvo respuesta de Pekoyama, no es que estuviera esperando una. Cuando Yukizome se fue, Pekoyama se dio la vuelta y vio una llave en su mesa. Pekoyama sabía que no era de ella, le quitaron las llaves para no poder bloquear a los demás. Incluso en medio de la depresión, la curiosidad de Pekoyama la supera. Extendió la mano y un símbolo de lobo muy parecido al tatuaje en la mano de Ikusaba en el llavero. No vi a Ikusaba-san dejar esto aquí. Ikusaba-san habría ... No, su habitación estará cerrada, y esto no parece una llave de la habitación, se dijo Pekoyama. Aun así, Pekoyama no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que, por primera vez en una semana, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

Después de haber pasado una semana en la cama, Pekoyama estaba un poco tambaleante, pero aún así logró llegar a la habitación de Ikusaba sin problemas. Miró la puerta y, para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. Con energía que no había sentido en una semana, Pekoyama corrió por la habitación, buscando la cerradura que funcionaba con la llave que encontró. Se las arregló para encontrar una caja de metal en el armario de Ikusaba y descubrió que la llave encajaba. Había tenido suerte, los cuchillos de Ikusaba estaban en la caja.

Pekoyama estaba listo. Seppuku. Su vida ya no tenía valor, y al menos podía restaurar su honor en la muerte. Se sentía mal por dejar a sus otros amigos, y se sentía culpable de estar usando uno de los cuchillos y espacio de Ikusaba para hacer esto, pero no tenía otra opción. Mientras Pekoyama se preparaba para apuñalarse, fue interrumpida por un intruso.

"¡Maullar!"

"Miyabi", jadeó Pekoyama, sorprendida de que su amiga felina estuviera en la habitación con ella. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

"¡Miyabi! ¿A dónde fuiste? Íbamos a llevarle a Pekoyama-senpai su cena", llamó la voz de Naegi. Después de un segundo o dos, Naegi aparentemente notó algo mal y dijo: "Eso es extraño, Ikusaba-san nunca deja su puerta abierta, y mucho menos abierta. ¡Miyabi! ¿Estás ahí?"

El tiempo se congeló para Pekoyama cuando Naegi abrió la puerta.

Naegi fue recibida al ver a Pekoyama arrodillado en medio de la habitación de Ikusaba con un cuchillo. En un instante, Naegi estaba parada sobre Pekoyama tratando de quitarle el cuchillo.

"¡Dame el cuchillo! Pekoyama-senpai, sé que te duele, ¡pero no puedes hacer esto!" Gritó Naegi.

"¡Naegi-kun, déjalo ir! ¡No me queda nada!" Pekoyama discutió.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?! ¡Te necesitamos, Senpai! ¡Eres nuestro amigo y te amamos!"

"¡Soy una herramienta rota y desechada!"

"¡Nunca has sido una herramienta para nosotros!"

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" Yukizome preguntó cuando ella y algunas de las otras chicas entraron a la habitación.

Ikusaba se abrió paso y sacó el cuchillo de las manos de Pekoyama. "¿Cómo llegaste a mi habitación?" ella preguntó.

Pekoyama se desplomó y dijo con voz quebrada: "Encontré una llave de tu estuche. Tu habitación estaba abierta".

Ikusaba comprobó la llave, era la suya, pero no la tenía con ella en la habitación de Pekoyama. Tenía la sensación de que sabía cómo lo consiguió Pekoyama. "Estoy seguro de que no tenía esto en tu habitación, Senpai, pero debería haber revisado tu habitación mientras estás así", dijo Ikusaba mientras se inclinaba en disculpas antes de mirar a su hermana.

"P-Pekoyama-san, sé que estás molesto, pero Naegi-kun tiene razón", dijo Tsumiki cuando salió de detrás de Yukizome.

"¡Peko-chan no puede dejarnos! ¡Si murieras, Ibuki nunca dejaría de tocar Blues!" Mioda agregó.

"Todavía no hemos peleado, pero sé que no eres tan débil", dijo Owari.

"Lo que estamos tratando de decir, Pekoyama-san, es que Naegi-kun tenía razón, te amamos. Por favor, no intentes algo como esto de nuevo", terminó Yukizome.

Pekoyama guardó silencio mientras asimilaba todo esto. Sintió que algo suave y peludo le rozaba. Una vez que Miyabi captó la atención de Pekoyama, la miró como diciendo: "Te necesito. Por favor, sigue viviendo".

Naegi respiró hondo y dijo: "¿Alguien puede ayudar a Pekoyama-san a limpiarse? Tengo que ir a hablar con Kuzuryuu-senpai. Esto no puede esperar más".

Dos horas después, Naegi, Pekoyama y Kuzuryuu estaban en la mansión Kuzuryuu frente a Kuzuryuu Kiyomaro. Pekoyama parecía que quería irse; Kuzuryuu parecía nervioso; pero Naegi parecía tranquilo, vino aquí en una misión y lo cumpliría.

Kiyomaro simplemente parecía divertido ante la interrupción de su velada. "Naegi-kun, ¿me han informado que tienes algo que pedirme?" Preguntó Kiyomaro.

"Sí señor", respondió Naegi.

"¿Y por qué está Peko aquí? Ella ya no es parte de este Clan".

"Es por eso que estoy aquí, Kuzuryuu-sama. Respetuosamente te pido que reconsideres tu decisión de exiliar a Pekoyama-senpai del Clan Kuzuryuu", explicó Naegi.

"Te ofrezco un favor y esto es lo que pides. Admiro tu coraje para involucrarte en asuntos de clanes, pero tengo que decir que no", dijo Kiyomaro.

"¡Qué demonios, papá! ¿No vale nada tu palabra?" Kuzuryuu exigió saber.

"No empieces conmigo, muchacho. Esta es mi decisión y solo mía", respondió Kiyomaro. La respuesta no fue fuerte, pero Kuzuryuu se estremeció como si le hubieran gritado.

Pekoyama no sabía por qué había venido para esto. Sabía que Kiyomaro no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero tenía la más mínima esperanza cuando Naegi le contó cuál era su plan.

Sin embargo, Naegi no estaba lista para rendirse. Se arrodilló y se postró y dijo: "Por favor, señor. Antes de preguntar, pero ahora, lo suplico. Pekoyama-senpai es mi preciosa amiga y usted y su clan han sido una parte tan importante de su vida. Durante tanto tiempo que está perdida sin el Clan Kuzuryuu. No puedo soportar verla herida así. Si puedo hacer algo para que reconsideres tu decisión, nómbralo ".

Pekoyama y Kuzuryuu quedaron atónitos. Naegi ni siquiera los conocía tanto tiempo y se estaba poniendo en peligro por Pekoyama. Tenía que saber que cuestionar y enojar a Kiyomaro era como jugar con fuego. Pekoyama estaba conmovido, pero también un poco avergonzado. Aquí estaba este chico que no había conocido por mucho tiempo luchando por ella más de lo que estaba luchando por sí misma. Que he estado haciendo Estar con Bo-chan significaba mucho para mí, pero ni siquiera intenté luchar para quedarme. Un poco suplicando que no esperaba trabajar, eso fue todo lo que hice. Tal vez ... tal vez sea demasiado pronto para rendirme incluso si mi futuro está en otra parte, pensó Pekoyama.

Kiyomaro suspiró y dijo: "Naegi-kun, tienes bolas y honor y está claro que Peko significa mucho para ti, pero esto es algo que no puedo hacer. Fue un error, pero fue un grande, no puedo confiar en ella ".

"Papá, te lo dije, fue idea mía", argumentó Kuzuryuu.

"Y hemos discutido su pobre juicio anteriormente", respondió Kiyomaro haciendo que Kuzuryuu se estremeciera nuevamente.

"Señor, por favor", rogó Naegi.

"Naegi-kun, está bien", intervino Pekoyama.

"Pero Senpai ..."

"Si no hay nada más, mis hombres lo escoltarán", dijo Kiyomaro mientras aplaudía y dos de sus guardias entraron y flanquearon a Pekoyama y Naegi.

Los guardias no tardaron mucho en escoltar a los dos estudiantes afuera. Una vez que se fueron, Naegi se volvió hacia Pekoyama y le dijo: "Senpai, podría tomar un tiempo, pero lo intentaré nuevamente. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que Kuzuryuu-sama cambie de opinión".

"No te molestes, el viejo es demasiado terco", dijo Kuzuryuu.

"Pero Senpai ..."

"Tiene razón, Naegi-kun. Lo aprecio, pero Kuzuryuu-sama siempre ha sido terco", agregó Pekoyama.

"Pero tal vez…"

"No te preocupes. Puede que haya renunciado a esto, pero no a mi propia vida. Si estás dispuesto a luchar por mí, entonces mi vida aún debe tener valor. Es una pena. Bo-chan me dijo que no quiero que sea una herramienta y es solo ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que quiso decir. Nunca hice lo que quería. Estar aquí significó mucho para mí, pero ni siquiera intenté luchar por eso, solo escuché a Kuzuryuu-sama orden final para mí y me fui. Le supliqué, pero ya había aceptado que no funcionaría. Supongo que es irónico que actuar como una herramienta para el Clan Kuzuryuu sea la razón por la que estoy exiliado ", se rió tristemente Pekoyama.

"Nunca fuiste una herramienta para mí, Peko", le dijo Kuzuryuu.

"Lo sé. Lo sé ahora", respondió Pekoyama.

"Naegi, cuida a Peko. Y quiero decir cuidar de ella. Ella es especial", le dijo Kuzuryuu al niño más joven.

"Lo sé. Y lo haré, ella también es importante para mí después de todo", dijo Naegi a Kuzuryuu.

"Peko, lo siento. Tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiéramos intentado esto antes. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que el Viejo se enojara más que lo pospuse. Si pudiera enfrentarlo ... "Kuzuryuu comenzó.

"No es tu culpa, Bo-chan", le dijo Pekoyama.

"Ya no soy tu" Joven Maestro ". Ya no", dijo Kuzuryuu con tristeza. Respirando profundamente, Kuzuryuu continuó: "Peko ... yo ... No, no importa. Mi futuro ha sido planeado durante años. Lo que quiero no importa, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero Peko, prométeme que lo harás sigan adelante, para los dos. Cualquier libertad que tenga se ha ido después de la graduación, pero finalmente tienen la suya ".

"..." Pekoyama estaba sin palabras. Ella sabía lo que Kuzuryuu quería decir. Ella deseaba poder decirlo también, pero él tenía razón. Dadas las circunstancias como eran, los dos no podían estar juntos. Kuzuryuu probablemente tuvo un matrimonio arreglado con una heredera yakuza o la hija de alguien influyente para fortalecer el Clan. Pekoyama pensó que podría haberse contentado con estar a su lado, pero ahora que estaba siendo honesta, sabía que una vida como esa sería una de miseria.

"Senpai, al menos debes intentarlo", dijo Naegi. Los dos se habían olvidado de Naegi durante su momento.

"No todos pueden hacer lo que haces, Naegi", explicó Kuzuryuu. No pudo evitar admirar el optimismo del niño más joven, y no pudo evitar pensar que, si fuera más como Naegi, podría enfrentarse a su padre y podría haber ayudado a Pekoyama por su cuenta.

"Pero ..." trató de decir Naegi.

"Naegi-kun, está bien. Gracias por esforzarte tanto, pero estaré bien. Con eso, se hizo un silencio en el aire y los estudiantes decidieron que era hora de regresar a Hope's Peak.

Después de regresar a la escuela, los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Una vez en su habitación, Pekoyama encontró a Miyabi esperándola. Levantando a su amiga peluda, Pekoyama no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar.

_**Hope's Peak Academy-Comedor para niñas**_

_**Decimoctava semana de clases: jueves**_

Cuando Naegi estaba preparando el desayuno y las chicas se sentaban en la mesa, para sorpresa de todos, Pekoyama había decidido unirse a ellas.

"¿Estás bien, Peko-chan?" Koizumi preguntó al ver que los ojos de Pekoyama se veían más rojos de lo normal.

"No Koizumi-san, no lo estoy. Y probablemente no lo estaré por un tiempo. Pero ya no intentaré suicidarme más. Naegi-kun, Miyabi-chan y todos ustedes ... si ustedes me salvaron, entonces todo lo que haría sería avergonzarme aún más si lo intentara nuevamente ", explicó Pekoyama.

"Eso es ... ¿progreso?" Asahina preguntó, no del todo segura de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

"Tengo que tomar un camino diferente del Clan Kuzuryuu ahora. Si esos caminos se unen nuevamente, que así sea, pero anoche me di cuenta de que es hora de vivir como persona, no como una herramienta", dijo Pekoyama.

"Pekoyama-san, quiero que veas a Gekkogahara-san al menos una vez por semana durante el resto del año escolar. Creo que te hará bien", dijo Yukizome.

"Hai, Sensei", dijo Pekoyama mientras se sentaba junto a la silla habitual de Naegi.

"Para que lo sepas, Senpai, nunca pensé en ti como una herramienta", dijo Naegi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Lo sé, y espero que me ayudes de nuevo. Aunque, enseñarme a ser una persona probablemente será más difícil que enseñarme a sonreír", advirtió Pekoyama.

"Lo haré. Incluso si no le hubiera prometido a Kuzuryuu-senpai, aún te cuidaría. Eres mi amiga después de todo", le dijo Naegi.

Sonrojándose un poco, Pekoyama dijo: "Estoy bajo tu cuidado de hoy en adelante, Bo-chan ".

Puede que Naegi no solo pensara que era una broma, pero sus admiradores juraron que había algo coqueto en el tono de Pekoyama.

En la noche

Naegi estaba volviendo a su habitación después de su entrenamiento y decidió irse a tomar una ducha, mientras pensaba con respecto a su Senpai Pekoyama, aunque le hubiera gustado que la aceptaran de nuevo en la familia Kuzuryuu, estaba feliz de que Pekoyama estuviera poco a poco estar contenta y que dentro de poco mostria esa linda sonrisa que tenia.

Luego de secarse y pasar por un espejo se vio, el entrenamiento estaba sacando grandes resultados en su cuerpo. Naegi normalmente se veía en el espejo, pero nunca se fijó en su cuerpo y como este ya parecia de una persona que hacia gimnasio. Tenía un cuerpo que para la mayoría de chicas quisiera tener, aunque el tenía algo que le molestaba. Puede que no le haya dicho esto a nadie, pero tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a suceder y que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pase

_**Al otro día**_

_**Algún lugar del Barrio de Osaka**_

Kyouko Kirigiri fue llamada para que investigue un lugar donde se encontró un cuerpo de una persona el cual tenía ropas de color gris con negro y que a su lado había una máscara rota que era parecido a la cara de un cuervo, el cuerpo de la persona estaba algo quemado, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado y había una especie de arma el cual era una cadena que al final tenía como un cuchillo curvo.

Kirigiri siguió investigando el área, había indicios el cual señalaba que hubo como una especie de pelea, dos personas el cual uno tenía un arma que escupía fuego, pero le parecia extraño que una persona se enfrentará a otro sabiendo que esta persona tenía un arma que lanzará fuego.

"Que ha ocurrido aquí?" dijo Kirigiri mientras contemplaba como el sitio mostraba cortes de algo afilado en la zona y muchas marcas oscuras como si hubieran prendido fuego en esos lugares.


End file.
